Ten Days in Paradise
by Yann Riddle Black
Summary: Draco queria esquecer sua adolescência; Harry queria, apenas por alguns dias, o trabalho. Qual o melhor lugar para ambos descansarem? O que acontecerá quando os dois se reencontrarem?
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Days in Paradise**

Nem posso acreditar como o tempo passa... Já faz cinco anos e ainda não o consegui esquecer. Pensei que seria fácil, mas enganei-me. Abdiquei de tanta coisa. Pensei que fosse suficiente e mais uma vez enganei-me.

Vida engraçada esta. Trabalhamos durante uns quantos anos para atingir um objetivo e depois quando temos as coisas dadas por garantidas acontece algo inesperado. Porque? Eu tinha um futuro brilhante. Mas por causa dele, estou aqui... Nesta cidade que durante toda a minha vida odiei.

Não me arrependo. Embora pareça muito contraditório, a verdade é que não mudaria uma vírgula no meu passado. Amei, amo e, ao que parece, continuarei a amar.

Do meu passado não me posso queixar. Tive uma infância como qualquer outra criança. Os problemas começaram quando a casa ao lado da minha foi comprada pela Família Potter. Ainda me lembro no dia em que pus os olhos em cima daquele rapazinho de 10 anos, olhos verdes e cabelos cor de carvão completamente desgrenhados. Aquela criatura era a mais bonita que eu tinha visto na minha vida.

Como éramos crianças foi fácilconstruímos uma amizade sólida e estável. Íamos juntos para tudo o lado, brincávamos juntos, almoçávamos e jantávamos juntos (um dia na casa dele ao outro dia na minha) até, às vezes, dormíamos juntos. Mas tudo nesta vida tem um fim. Não sei bem precisar o dia em que a amizade se tornou algo mais. No entanto, sei queas coisas começaram a descambar,quando um novo vizinho chegou.

O Kevin não era de confiança e eu sempre soube disso. Mas o Harry, com a sua mania de querer ser amigo de todo mundo, rapidamente o envolveu nas nossas atividades e no pequeno grupo . Subitamente éramos um trio e a minha dinâmica com Harry mudou. Já não éramos aquele dueto que só fazia asneiras quando crianças.

Nunca gostei do Kevin, mas aguentei-o, pelo Harry, e durante uns anos fomos um trio que até se conseguia suportar. Mas as coisas começaram-se a complicar quando me vi apaixonado pelo moreno. Não era fácil fingir que a nossa velha e sólida amizade continuava a mesma e que nada tinha mudado. E depois havia mais um problema chamado Kevin que tinha ciúmes da nossa relação que ainda continuava, apesar de tudo, forte. Penso que ele queria algo mais com o Harry mas eu estava no caminho.

No último ano de Hogwarts, as coisas chegaram ao seu apogeu. Estava tudo certo e arranjado. Harry e eu iríamos viver juntos e estudar na mesma universidade; ele iria ser advogado e eu iria ser médico. Tínhamos chegado à conclusão que iria ser mais fácil desta maneira, afinal, íamos estudar numa universidade que ficava longe da nossa cidade. Do nosso paraíso.

Mas nada disto aconteceu. De alguma forma, que até hoje ainda não consegui entender, o Kevin conseguiu virar a cabeça de Harry e houve uma enorme discussão entre nós os dois. A separação deu-se nesse momento. Anos de amizade foram deitados no lixo com uma simples mas grave discussão.

Magoado com a atitude dele, eu fui para outra universidade e todos os anos, volto a Paradise, quando estou de férias. Quanto ao Harry apenas sei que seguiu para a universidade e que se formou em direito. Nada sei do Kevin, mas também não me interessa.

HD

Não aguentava mais aquele trabalho infernal. Não aguentava mais olhar para aquele monte de pessoas falsas e aqueles falsos sentimentos de amizade naquela época do ano.

Por isso, Quando o meu expediente chegou ao fim, peguei rapidamente nas minhas coisas e saíde lá. Sem pensar em qualquer consequência, liguei para os meus amigos desmarcando os planos que tínhamos feito para o feriado de Natal e de Ano Novo e embarquei no primeiro vôo para a cidade mais longe que conseguiu imaginar naquele momento. _Paradise_.

Fazia tempo que não visitava os meus pais e sentia muito a falta deles.

Desde que havia conseguido entrar numa grande firma de advocacia em Los Angeles, minha vida se resumia a casos e mais casos, testemunhas, provas e evidências, mas muito pouco tempo para qualquer outra coisa. Tinha sorte de ter amigos como Ron e Hermione que compreendiam o que estava passando e não se afastavam de mim ou por ter meus pais que sempre ligavam ou mandavam coisas para mim.

Tive de deixar tudo relacionado ao trabalho num um cofre em casa. Poderia vir-me a arrepender daquilo depois, mas naquele momento tudo o que queria era poder desligar-me daquilo e aproveitar o máximo àqueles dias.

Depois que sai do aeroporto e peguei um táxi em direção a casa de meus pais, fiquei observando como aquela cidade praticamente não havia mudado nada em cinco anos. As pessoas ainda andavam sorridente conversando com todo mundo, havia muitas risadas, muitas rodinhas de fofocas ou de jogos, as crianças ainda corriam descontroladas por entre as árvores do parque da cidade.

Reparei que entre essas crianças, duas delas estavam mais afastadas debaixo de uma árvore de copa muito grande entretidos com alguma coisa colocada em frente a eles.

Sorri quando lembrei que quando tinha dez anos e eu e Draco, que foi meu primeiro amigo assim que meus pais mudaram para cá, brincávamos em baixo da mesma árvore por horas e horas sempre juntos. E o meu sorriso aumentou mais quandome lembrei do dia em que subimos na mesma árvore e ficamos escondidos de nossos pais até o anoitecer quando começamos a ficar com fome.

O táxi parou em frente da casa de meus pais e estranhei ver todas as luzes apagadas ou nenhuma fumaça saindo pela chaminé.

A porta estava fechada. Não havia sinal de movimento algum lá dentro, quando finalmente lembrei que eles haviam feito alguma viagem e que deveriam chegar nos próximos dias. Bati minha testa contra a porta e torci para que não houvessem mudado a chave reserva de lugar.

Por sorte ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar e pude entrar na casa e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar o aquecedor interno, para não precisar ficar usando aquele monte de roupas quentes e grossas.

Quando tinha terminado de arrumar as minhas coisas em meu quarto, ouvi meu estomago roncar e fui procurar alguma coisa para comer, mas como estava com muita sorte, não havia nada.

Suspirei, meio irritado e peguei o meu casaco para ir comprar alguma coisa. Por sorte, perto de onde morava havia uma venda na qual meus pais eram fregueses. Caminhei o mais rápido possível para não chegar lá e ver a porta do estabelecimento fechada.

Estava passando rapidamente pelo parque pensando nas horas que havia ficado sem comer durante a viagem, quando reparei num homem de cabelos loiro platinado sentado em um banco olhando para a fonte de água que se encontrava desligada no momento.

Só havia uma pessoa que tinha um cabelo daquela coloração e que estaria ali naquele momento. Ele que sempre havia gostado do frio, o que era uma burrice na minha opinião. Fazia muito tempo que não falava com ele. Eu queria falar com ele, apesar de tudo...

Olhei para a venda onde algumas pessoas começavam a sair e a se despedir uma das outras e vi um senhor careca e barrigudo ao lado da porta conversando com uma mulher que terminava de arrumar o carrinho de compras pronto para fechar a porta. Olhei mais uma vez para o homem perto da fonte e voltei meus olhos para o senhor que começava a se despedir da senhora.

Desisti de tentar chegar ao estabelecimento a tempo, e girei seu corpo no exato momento em que o dono do estabelecimento mudava a placa de "Aberto" para "Fechado".

Nesse momento, imaginei ter ouvido meu estomago começar a discutir comigo por tal decisão, mas não me importei. Estava mais interessado em poder conversar um pouco com meu ex-melhor amigo.

- Oi, Draco. – Disse quando me aproximei dele parando ao seu lado.

HD

**N.A.: **Olá Pessoal, blz?

Estou escrevendo essa fic com _**Kimberly Anne Potter**_. Espero que gostem.

Até a próxima.

Yann

Ps.: A _Kimberly_ adora Reviews (e eu também, claro) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Nesse momento, imaginei ter ouvido meu estomago começar a discutir comigo por tal decisão, mas não me importei. Estava mais interessado em poder conversar um pouco com meu ex-melhor amigo._

_- Oi, Draco. – Disse quando me aproximei dele parando ao seu lado._

**Capítulo 2**

Draco Malfoy estava submerso em seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz que há muito não ouvia.

- Oi, Draco.

Saindo dos seus pensamentos, o loiro virou-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com a figura de Harry Potter em carne e osso.

- Ha…Harry? - perguntou ele.

Harry sorriu e apenas disse:

- É sou eu. Há quanto tempo, hein?

Draco olhou para Harry. Estava, no mínimo, surpreendido pelas palavras calmas do outro. Depois de cinco anos, depois de ter sido acusado de coisas sem o menor sentido, o outro vinha até ele, vindo de não se sabe donde e perguntava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Há quanto tempo? - disse Draco levantando-se - Isso é algo que se diga? Ao fim de cinco anos de silêncio, tu vens até mim como se fossemos bons amigos?

- Calma, lá, Draco. - Harry falou, dando um passo para trás, surpreso pelo ataque - Não é bem assim... Eu tentei falar contigo. Mandei várias cartas e emails; várias ligações. Você até trocou o número de seu celular. Você facilitou muito a minha vida.

- Tu mentes.- acusou Draco - Eu nunca mais soube nada de ti.

- Claro que não! - Exasperado, Harry exclamou. - Nunca menti. Porque começaria a mentir agora? E pelo que me lembro, foi você que dise que não aguentava mais me ver. Que eu era muito infantil.

- E antes disso, alguém me acusou de ser falso e mentiroso. - disse Draco. Se Harry queria guerra, ele a teria então.

- E não era? - Harry questinou aumentando um pouco o tom de sua voz. - Eu não fiz nenhuma aposta para ficar com a Gwen antes de mim! Você... - Harry apontou o dedo para Draco acusadoramente - Você sabia que eu gostava dela. Você disse que não queria nada com ela! - de novo apontou o dedo.

- E quantas vezes será preciso repetir que isso é uma mentira? - perguntou Draco, já completamente irritado - Eu não fiz nada do que estás a acusar-me.

- Me disseram que você estava se gabando disso naquele seu clube idiota.

- E quem, exatamente, te disse isso? - perguntou o loiro.

- O Kevin me disse - Respondeu o moreno sem pensar duas vezes.

- E tu foste acreditar numa pessoa que conhecias há relativamente poucos anos em vez de mim, que fui teu amigo desde a infância? - perguntou Draco, completamente fora-de-si. Às vezes Harry conseguia tirar uma pessoa do sério - Para tua informação, o Kevin era uma pessoa extremamente mentirosa e desleal!

- Mas então como é que ele tinha uma foto sua conversando com as mesmas pessoas que vc disse que não fez a aposta? - Harry questionou - Como é que ele tinha um cd com a conversa?

- Manipulações computorizadas. - respondeu Draco - Já ouviste falar?

- Foi o que imaginei depois de esfriar a cabeça. - Harry falou baixo coçando a cabeça - Porque você acha que eu tentei falar contido depois? Mas você desapareceu. Sumiu de vista... Nunca mais falou comigo nem respondeu minhas mensagens.

Nesse momento a expressão de Draco, suavizou. Era um caso perdido. Bastava Harry ficar naquele estado e a suar raiva diminuía.

- As pessoas tendem a não gostar quando as acusam de coisas que não fizeram.- agora a sua voz saia mais suave.

- Sei que não, Draco. - Harry falou o encarando. - Mas na época não imaginava que pudessem modificar sua voz tão bem. E sua risada... Só você é capaz de rir daquele jeito.

- Foi tudo manipulação Harry. - disse Draco.

- Me perdoa? - Harry questinou se aproximando do loiro. - Me perdoa por ter demorado a perceber a verdade e por ter dito tudo aquilo para você?

Draco olhava para Harry. Aquela súbita proximidade do moreno não lhe estava a fazer nada bem à sua saúde mental.

- Para que, perdoar? - perguntou o loiro - Se vais confiar noutras pessoas em vez de confiares em mim, entao eu prefiro continuar como estou.

Harry sentiu seu coração parar por um instante. Ele havia repassado essa cena tantas e tantas vezes em sua mente nos últimos anos, mas em nenhuma delas, por mais diferente que seja, Draco havia reagido daquela maneira. Nunca havia sido tão frio, e nunca o havia chocado tanto.

Desde que se mudara para Paradise, Draco foi o seu primeiro amigo a primeira pessoa com quem teve facilidade para conversar e só havia seus pais, além dele, que poderia aguentar seu gênio forte.

O loiro estava ali, diante dele. Ele não perderia de novo a amizade dele por causa de uma estupidez, de um erro que havia cometido no passado.

- Mas eu não! - Harry exclamou. - Eu não! Você não sabe o quanto a sua amizade foi importante para mim. Eu não vou desistir dela. Faria qualquer coisa para ter sua confiança de volta. Draco, por favor...

Draco sentiu-se um pouco triste. Ainda tinha esperança que um dia fosse algo mais do que um simples amigo para Harry. Mas sempre era melhor ter a amizade que não ter nada. No entanto, as cicatrizes do passado ainda lá estavam, ainda havia fantasmas a derrubar. Afinal, Roma não tinha sido construída num dia, certo?

- Queres realmente a minha amizade e a minha confiança de volta?- perguntou o loiro.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero. - Harry falou se aproximando novamente de Draco. - É tudo o que eu mais quero...

- Então terás que me provar que realmente o queres.- disse Draco.

Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar devido a oportunidade que havia ganho.

- Tudo o que você quizer. - Harry respondeu com um sorriso largo no rosto - Qualquer coisa. Quer que eu salte de um paraquedas? Suba o evereste? Tire a roupa e dance a Macarena na neve?

Por breves momentos Draco ponderou a última proposta de Harry, mas desistiu dela.

- Tu percebeste o que eu queria dizer. - disse Draco - Não te faças de engraçadinho.

- E o que eu preciso fazer para ganhar sua confiança de novo? - Perguntou sério.

- Tu é que sabes. - respondeu o loiro - Vamos ver se me conheces tão bem como tanto apregoavas.

- Adoro um jogo. - Harry falou esfregando a mão. - Mas o que você acha de me fazer as perguntas em um jantar? Estou morrendo de fome!

- Que jogo?- perguntou Draco.

- Jogo de perguntas e respostas. Tema: Draco Malfoy. - Harry falou brincalhão. - Aposto que acertaria 20 de 10 perguntas.

- Provando que me conheces é a maneira de me mostrares que posso voltar a confiar em ti?- perguntou Draco.

- Não. - Harry respondeu - Pensei que um pouco de humor seria bom agora. Eu gosto tanto dos seus sorrisos e você num sorriu nenhuma vez ainda para mim.

- Como se eu tivesse motivos para sorrir para ti. - disse Draco e em seguida começou a caminhar, afastando-se de Harry, mas pouco depois parou e voltou-se, acrescentando - Potter! O que fazes ai parado? Pensei que querias que te acompanhasse num jantar.

- Claro que sim! - Harry falou sentindo seu estomago agradecer. - Você quer ir ao Paradise's Restaurant ou ainda com aquela frescura de regime?

- Pode ser. - disse Draco - E para que conste, não é frescura. Chama-se cuidar da saúde.

- Você sempre disse isso - Harry comentou olhando para o loiro -, mas para mim sempre continuará sendo frescura.

Harry estava parecendo animado por fora, mas por dentro estava muito nervoso. Tinha uma chance de conseguir seu amigo de volta e não a perderia. Não dessa vez.

- Apenas uma pessoa ignóbil como tu, diria isso. - disse Draco.

Embora não o mostrasse, ele já tinha perdoado Harry. Os anos o tinham ajudado. Havia cicatrizes era verdade, mas, quem sabe, talvez agora pudesse esquece-las. Tinha Harry junto de si, novamente. Isso era tudo o que importava.

-Hei! - Harry exclamou empurrando o loiro com o ombro sorrindo - Não sou ignóbil!

- Tens a certeza, disso? - perguntou Draco. - Eu posso apontar algumas situações que provam isso.

- Duvido. - Respondeu levantando um pouco o queixo e andando levemente mais rápido que o outro.

- Eu lembro-me uma vez que foste espantar uns patos que passavam... - disse Draco - Acho que não é preciso te lembrar a história inteira.

- Esse dia eu estava mal disposto. - Harry comentou emburrado - Não vale!

- Mas tem também aquela vez na mercearia… - disse Draco - E a situação mais vergonhosa da minha vida que foi a figura que fizeste na primeira vez que fomos á piscina pública.

- Eu estava com gripe nesse caso da mercearia. E... -Coçou a cabeça se sentindo envergonhado - E... E... Eu era criança no caso da piscina.

- Desculpas! - disse Draco - E depois, vens-me com a ideia de que nunca mentiste…

- São desculpas, concordo. - Harry falou. - Mas não são mentiras e você sabe disso. Mesa para dois, por favor.

Com a conversa, tinham chegado ao restaurante. Agora, o maître os conduzia até uma mesa. Quando eles se sentaram, pegaram no menu e pouco depois Draco perguntou:

- Então o que vais pedir?

- Lazanha, batata frita e um pouco de pure com um enorme copo de cerveja gelada. - Harry falou sem olhar o cardápio animado - Você não faz ideia da saudade que eu tinha de comer isso. Lá em LA não é nem um pouco tão bom quanto aqui. Já sabe quais matos com nomes diferentes vai pedir?

- Eu vou pedir uma salada sésamo e um sumo de laranja, porque eu não quero morrer com um AVC. - respondeu Draco - Então tens estado em L.A.?

- Você sabe o que dizem né: "Você é o que come." Se eu como tudo que é gostoso... Você pode tirar as conclusões disso ai - harry piscou para o loiro e tomou um gole de sua bebida. - Terminei a faculdade e continuei por lá. Mas e você? Ouvi dizer que ia estudar em New York.

- Por que dizem não quer dizer que seja verdade. - disse Draco - Sim, foi estudar para New York. Mas nas férias sempre volto para Paradise.

- Nada melhor que nossa terra, não é mesmo?

- Sim, nada melhor do que a nossa terra. - concordou o loiro.

Então eles ficaram em silêncio e entretanto o maître trouxe os seus pedidos.

- Tens a certeza que queres comer isso? - perguntou Draco - Isso é uma bomba calórica.

- Tem certeza de que não quer comer isso? - Harry rebateu a pergunta já pegando os talheres. - Olha só a cara disso como está bom!

- Não muito obrigado. - disse Draco - Eu pretendo chegar aos 70 anos.

- Prefiro passar dos 70. Não quero privar toda a população de ver esse meu corpinho sarado e "gotoso". - Harry falou sorrindo levando a boca uma batata.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e ripostou enquanto remexia na sua salada:

- Diz antes mais aos 40 anos. Mas a saúde é tua. Se morreres mais cedo a culpa é inteiramente tua.

- Amanhã é véspera de natal. Quero mais é que aproveitar. - Harry falou - Não são todos os dias que podemos comer isto aqui ou estar em sua grandiosa presença.

- O que tem de ser vespera de natal? - perguntou Draco - Eu sei que sou lindo e gracioso mas também não é preciso fazeres disso um escândalo.

- Final de ano. Época de estrapolação... De diversão e, porque não, de gula? - Harry respondeu e olhou para o loiro, pedindo para ele se aproximar um pouco. - Modestia nenhuma, hein?

- Pois claro, lá por ser fim de ano não quer dizer que se possam fazer exageros desses. - disse Draco, e depois e ainda se aproximou mais de Harry, sussurrando-lhe na orelha - Não é modéstia, é ter-se plena consciência da aparência.

- Essa eu vou querer conferir. - Harry sussurou e sua voz saiu um pouco rouca próxima a orelha do loiro. - O que vai querer de sobremesa? - Perguntou normalmente assim que se sentou novamente.

Draco não se afastou e respondeu:

- Quando quiseres conferir, é só me procurar. - a seguir ele sentou-se e acrescentou - Eu acho que vou querer uma mousse de chocolate branco, afinal como tu dizes, tem que se aproveitar a vida e depois podem-se fazer alguns estragos, de vez em quando. E tu o que vais querer?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha ficando vermelho diante o comentário. Mas não pode deixar de sentir se sentir um pouco feliz, pois no canto do lábio fino de Draco, ele conseguiu ver um pequeno sorriso formado.

- Aquela torta de limão gelada está com uma cara tão boa, mas como está frio lá fora, vou querer um duplo milkshaque de chocolate.

Então, Draco sorriu e disse enquanto fazia um gesto para o maître se aproximar:

- Sempre o mesmo. – E virou-se para o maître - Poderia trazer-nos uma mouse de chocolate branco, para mim e um milkshaque de chocolate para o meu amigo? Muito obrigado.

- Duplo. Milkshaque duplo para mim. - Harry falou alto para o maítre e depois virou-se para sério Draco. - O que você quer saber?

- Por onde começar?- perguntou Draco.

- Isso é com você. - Harry falou se ajeitando na cadeira. - Eu sou apenas o participante. - Piscou para o loiro.

- Muito bem.- disse Draco - O que é que realmente aconteceu ao jarrão chinês da minha mãe? Sabes? Aquele que desapareceu quando tínhamos sete anos.

- Jarrão chinês? - Hary perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Você falou que era da India.

- Da India, da China, não interessa.- disse Draco - O que é que realmente lhe aconteceu, Harry?

- Nós dois estavamos comendo chocolate perto dele, - Harry começou e tomou um gole de seu milkshake - acabamos o sujando e você resolveu lavá-lo. Por fim ele acabou caindo e quebrando quando jogamos água nele com a mangueira. Fizemos um buraco perto de uma árvore no fundo da casa de meus pais e enterramos todos os cacos lá.

Draco acenou e sorriu. Recordou aquele dia em que tinham feito com que o jarrão de Narcissa desaparece-se. Até hoje, a mãe ainda se preguntava como é que o jarrão tinha desaparecido.

- Ok, mas essa foi fácil. - disse ele - O que é que os nossos pais nos chamavam quando voltávamos para casa completamente sujos?

Harry sorri e se equilibrou nos dois pés de trás da cadeira.

- Você vai precisar ser mais específico em qual dia você está se referindo.

- Naquele dia em que choveu a potes e acabamos por chegar a tua casa cobertos de lama. - respondeu o loiro - Lembras-te? Naquele dia em que os meus pais foram jantar a tua casa.

- Esse dia foi muito engraçado. - Harry disse se lembrando do dia - Meu pai disse que você era uma doninha fedida e seu pai me chamou de cachorro sarnento.

Draco sorriu ao recordar.

- Onde é que eu fiz a cicatriz que tenho no tornozelo?- perguntou Draco.

- Você fez a cicatriz quando caiu de uma árvore em cima de uma pedra. - Harry coçou a cabeça se lembrando - Você estava de férias na casa dos seus avós e você estava com uma baba sozinho. Sua mãe quase teve um treco quando soube do seu machucado e nunca mais contratou nenhuma baba.

- Vejo que te lembras das coisas. - disse Draco - Mas vamos aumentar a fasquia. Qual a minha música favorita?

- Claro que eu lembro das coisas referente a ti. - Harry falou voltando a cadeira a sua posição normal. - Até o terceiro ano era "Some where only we know" dos Keane. Mas pode ter achado outra nesse meio tempo.

- Nunca mudou. - disse Draco e subitamente ficou melancólico - O que é que nós prometíamos um ao outro, quando eramos crianças?

- Pegou pesado nessa, Draco. - Harry falou perdendo o sorriso que carregava em seu rosto.

Draco olhou para Harry e voltou a perguntar:

- O que era Harry?

Harry estava envergonhado achando interessante brincar uma casquinha de pão que havia ficado em cima da mesa, mas respondeu a pergunta com a voz alguns tons mais baixo.

- Que seriamos amigos para sempre e que nunca deixaríamos alguém nos separar.

- O que é que está gravado na raiz daquela arvore onde passávamos á maioria das nossas horas livres? - perguntou Draco. Sabia o que estava a fazer. Era doloroso. Mas ao fim de tanto tempo, ele precisava de saber.

- Draco e Harry, amigos para sempre. - Respondeu prontamente sentindo-se decepcionado com suas atitudes.

- E com tantas provas de que queríamos que a nossa amizade perdura-se, o que aconteceu, Harry? - perguntou Draco. A sua voz falhou. Pequenas lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos azuis.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Harry perguntou vendo os olhos azuis marejados - Por que? Se sabe que machuca tanto você quanto eu?

- Porque preciso de saber.- respondeu simplesmente Draco. Pequenos riscos de água começaram a descer pelo seu rosto. Era a mágoa de anos acumulada.

Harry não sabia o que responder. Nem ao mesmo saberia como reagir. Tudo o que importava naquele momento é que queria o abraçar como nos velhos tempos e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Queria poder acabar com aquelas lágrimas que o outro derramava, mas seus músculos estavam parados naquela posição. O que ele poderia dizer para salvar sua amizade? O que ele poderia dizer para recuperar seu amigo?

- Eu... É... Eu...

Nada! Ele não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento. Nem ao menos sabia porque havia acreditado em Kevin a princípio. Não havia gostado do garoto a primeiro instante, mas Draco parecia estar se divertindo com mais um no grupo. Ele não ia estragar a felicidade dele. Mas acabara fazendo-o da pior maneira possível. Mesmo se Draco o perdoasse, ele nunca se perdoaria por aquilo. Nunca.

Harry olhou para o loiro vendo o caminha que uma lágrima havia deixado e suspirou.

- Eu não sei...

Draco olhou para o moreno. O seu coração tinha sido estilhaçado quando, há cinco anos atras, Harry tinha posto um fim na relação deles. Com o tempo o seu coração tinha sido reconstituindo. As feridas sararam-se mas nunca tinham sido cicatrizadas. E agora, o seu coração voltava a abrir-se. As feridas sangravam e sangravam. Era uma dor horrível.

Haviam mais perguntas a serem feitas, e ao fim de cinco anos elas, finalmente, teriam uma resposta.

- Porque? - perguntou Draco - Porque é que o aceitaste no nosso grupo? Não estávamos bem apenas nós os dois? Porque Harry? Porque é que acreditaste nele? Alias, como foste capaz?

- Você parecia gostar de ter mais um ao grupo. - o moreno respondeu e depois sorriu triste - Você não sabe quantas noites passei sonhando com o dia em que ele fosse embora e eu pudesse ter você de volta só para mim. Mas parecia ser tão egoismo de minha parte, que o aguentei junto.

Harry parou um pouco e tomou o resto de sua sobremesa encarando o enfeite que estava no meio da mesa.

- Não sei porque acreditei nele. - continuou - Realmente não sei. Parecia fazer tanto sentido quando ele me contou tudo aquilo... Apenas quando parei para pensar nisso que percebi a burrada que estava fazendo.

- Eu nunca gostei dele, Harry. - disse Draco e um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios - Eu detestava-o. Apenas o deixei estar porque tu, aparentemente, gostavas dele.

- Sério? - Harry riu - Que idiota fomos.

Mesmo com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas Draco sorriu com o comentário de Harry. Sim, de fato, tinham sido dois idiotas.

- No entanto, isso não apaga as palavras que dissemos um ao outro. - disse o loiro. De seguida, levantou-se, tirou a carteira do bolso, tirou algumas notas e depositou-as na mesa. - Eu preciso ir.

- Draco, espera! - Harry falou se levantando, segurando o loiro pelo pulso. - Não vá.

- O que queres, Harry?- perguntou Draco.

- Eu não quero perder você de novo. - Harry disse encarando-o.

- Nunca chegaste a perder-me. - disse Draco, olhando o moreno. De seguida fez algo que nunca pensaria que iria fazer. Ele depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Harry. Depois soltou-se e voltou as costas ao moreno caminhando em direção á saída - Adeus Harry.

_ HD _

**Nota dos autores:**

Foi difícil, mas conseguimos escrever este capítulo. Com muito suor, sangue e lágrimas, mas conseguimos. Embora houvesse muitos bloqueios por parte do _Yann_ e muita emotividade da parte da _Kimberly_, tudo foi superado e aqui esta o fruto deste "trabalho".

Obrigado(a) pelas reviews e esperemos que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

_**Ju**_: Não se preocupe, que iremos continuar sim. Ficamos contentes que tenha gostado da fic e esperamos que continue a gostar.

_**Zolanski**_: Que bom que gostou. Espero que este capítulo tenha sido tão bom quanto o primeiro.

Beijos e abraços,

Kimberly e Yann


	3. Chapter 3

_- Eu não quero perder você de novo. - Harry disse encarando-o._

_- Nunca chegaste a perder-me. - disse Draco, olhando o moreno. De seguida fez algo que nunca pensaria que iria fazer. Ele depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Harry. Depois soltou-se e voltou as costas ao moreno caminhando em direção à saída - Adeus Harry._

_ HD _

Harry acompanhou com seus olhos o caminho que Draco havia feito para sair do restaurante estátito. Por um momento achou que havia parado de respirar e que seu coração havia parado de bater. _O que é que foi isso?_ Era a pergunta que ficavam voando pela mente do moreno. E não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta para ela.

Quando reparou que era observado por vários clientes que ainda jantavam, saiu do restaurante sentindo suas boxexas levemente avermelhadas sem saber para onde ir. Não voltaria para casa agora. Queria... Precisava encontrar o loiro e colocar todos os pingos dos i's de uma vez por todas. Teria dez dias para conseguir arrumar essa situação, e ele não iria desistir facilmente.

Olhou para os dois lados da rua, mas não conseguiu encontrar o dono da cabeleira loira que procurava. Foi caminhando em direção ao parque perguntando-se onde poderia encontrar Draco aquele memomento.

Começou a caminhar em direção a casa dos pais de Draco, quando lembrou-se de que eles haviam vendido a casa e que moravam em uma outra cidade agora.

- Droga! – Exclamou alto – Por que não perguntei onde você está ficando?

O moreno encarou o ceu por e fechou os olhos sentindo uma sauve brisa batendo em seu rosto quando algo suave caiu sobre seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e observou pequenos e delicados flocos de neve caindo por toda a sua volta.

Sorriu. Sempre havia gostado de ver as primeiras neves do ano caindo do ceu clareando todas as paisagem. Gostava de sair correndo tentando apanhar um floco que caia com a boca, mas o chão também começava a ficar escorregadio e sempre acabava lenvando os maiores tombos, para sua infelcidiade e para felicidade de Draco que sempre gargalhava de suas posições após os tombos.

Abriu a boca por uns instantes e a fechou sentindo o gelo derretendo lá dentro. Como havia sentido falta daquela sensação. De sentir a neve derretendo em seus cabelos, o vento gelado em seu rosto.

Deu um passo e sentiu seu pé escorregar e tentou imaginar oque Draco diria naquele momento. Provavelmente, diria algo com sua incrível educação e polidez que ele era "_um trasgo desajeitado que não sabe andar direito_" antes dele mesmo escorregar e cair sentado completamente vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Riu de seus pensamentos, embora já tivesse acontecido algo semelhante. O loiro havia ficado quase uma semana sem falar com Harry, só porque este riu sem parar.

Chegou em casa, tomou um banho quente e foi procurar alguma coisa para assistir na tv em seu quarto, mas mal havia deitado na cama e já estava fechando os olhos para ser envolvido no manto de Morfeu.

_ HD _

Quanto tempo havia se passado enquanto dormia, o moreno não sabia dizer com certeza, a única coisa que lhe incomodava era um som irritante próximo a sua cabeça. Tateou sem pressa e sem cuidado seu celular pelo criado-do-mudo e o atendeu sem tentar disfarçar sua irritabilidade.

Era sua mãe o avisando que ficaram mais alguns dias pelas praias brasileiras e que deveriam voltar apenas por volta da segunda semana do novo ano e que não era para ele fica preocupado caso ligasse para a casa deles e ninguém atender. Ele avisou que estava por lá e recusou quando disseram que iam voltar ainda naquele dia.

Desligou o telefone indignado com a insistência de sua mãe de mandar alguém para arrumar a casa enquanto estivesse ali. Tentou com todas as maneiras dizer que ele poderia comprar o que estivesse faltando e, por que não, dar uma ajeitada nas coisas por ali. Pelo menos havia conseguido os fazer ficassem mais tempo em suas férias, mas ele achava que seu pai também estava insistindo para ficarem por lá, pelo jeito que o conhecia. Não se importava, já que queria o máximo de tempo possível par arrumar as coisas com seu _ex_-amigo.

Espreguiço calmamente na cama e foi tomar um banho tranquilamente. Mal havia acabou de se enxugar e já ouvia a campainha tocar repetidamente sem nenhum intervalo de tempo.

Enrolou a toalha em sua cintura e desceu as escadas querendo saber quem é que tocaria tantas vezes a campainha em um dia da véspera de natal.

- Sua mãe pediu para eu dar uma geral na casa e comprar alguma coisa para você comer. – Uma mulher baixinha e bem forte com cabelos quase grisalhos disse com sua voz alta e grossa já entrando na casa sem quase nem olhar direito para ele assim que abriu a porta.

Harry sorriu e olhou a mulher caminhando em direção a cozinha. A Sra. Clotildes era uma grande amiga da sua mãe e morava ali por perto. Muito a cara da senhora sua mãe pedir para que ela ficasse o auxiliando nesses dias em que não estaria presente.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou para seu quarto pensando em se trocar e sair para comer alguma coisa antes de ir procurar Draco. Ele tinha que encontrar; nem se precisasse bater em porta em porta.

Estava terminando de subir as calças quando a porta de seu quarto se abre de repente e este da um pulo de susto.

- Vou comprar as coisas que está faltando. – a senhora disse olhando Harry – Acho melhor ir tomar café lá na cafeteria do filho do seu Geraldo. É um bom lugar e fica perto do correio. É bom te ver, Harry.

- É bom te ver tam... – A porta se fecha – Também.

Harry encarou a porta e suspirou. Ela nunca mudava.

Terminou de se arrumar e foi caminhando tranquilamente pela cidade olhando cada uma das pessoas, acenando e cumprimentando as poucas pessoas que encontrou pelo caminho àquela hora da manhã.

Chegou ao local indicado, pediu e já pagou seu café o se sentou numa mesa que dava para ver todo o estabelecimento e ainda a grande janela de vidro do lado da porta.

Seu pedido havia chego e já estava quase terminando quando uma ruiva de longos cabelos ruivos e um corpo muito atraente chamou sua atenção passando em frente ao a janela e ela parecia rir alto agarrada ao braço de um homem loiro. Engasgou com o pedaço de pão de queijo que havia acabado de morder e tomou um pouco do café para ajudar.

- Mas que... – Harry murmurou se levantando rapidamente saindo atrás dos dois. – Quem essa ruiva pensa que é?

O moreno ia se escondendo atrás das árvores ou pessoas que estavam caminhando distraidamente sem perder os dois de vista. "Aonde ele vai com aquela ruiva falsificada?", penou irritado ao ver o quão feliz Draco parecia estar ao lado dela.

_ HD _

Idiota! Draco era um idiota! Estava mais que provado.

Mas quem é que daria um beijo no seu melhor amigo que ainda por cima era heterossexual? Idiota, estupido, burro, mentecapto…

Harry deveria estar zangado com ele. Não era todos os dias que Draco Malfoy espetava um beijo em Harry Potter. Agora é que era de vez. Harry _nunca mais_ falaria com ele.

Quando Draco abriu a porta da sua casa, disse:

- Cheguei.

Imediatamente, uma voz elevou-se no corredor que vinha da sala:

- Draco Malfoy.

Reconhecendo a voz Draco sorriu e encaminhou-se para a sala. Lá estava ela. Com o pijama vestido, os pés estendidos em direção á lareira onde enormes labaredas de fogo crepitavam, os óculos postos e um livro na mão. Alyson Carter. A melhor amiga do loiro.

Draco não se lembrava de conhecer uma pessoa tão bonita quanto Alyson. Apenas Harry, aos olhos do loiro, conseguia superar a beleza de Alyson. Ela era dona de um corpo escultural, elegante e magro. Os seus cabelos ruivos, longos, sedosos e encaracolados emolduravam uma face de olhos azuis claros, naris pequeno e arrebitado e uns lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

Alyson, ou "Aly" como Draco a chamava, já tivera vários problemas por causa da sua aparência. As raparigas tinham inveja, os rapazes apenas a queriam para se vangloriar com os amigos. Draco fora o primeiro amigo de verdade que Alyson tivera e por isso, quando se conheceram na faculdade, forjaram uma verdadeira amizade entre eles.

- Por onde andaste? - perguntou ela - Uma pessoa aceita um convite de vir passar as suas ferias a casa de um amigo e depois ele deixa-a em casa, á frente da lareira.

Draco sorriu e beijou a amiga na bochecha.

- Desculpa, aconteceram algumas coisas hoje. - disse Draco.

Alyson observou o amigo e pouco depois perguntou:

- Estiveste a chorar? O que aconteceu?

- Encontrei o Harry. - respondeu Draco.

Alyson sabia da história entre Harry e Draco. Sabia do sofrimento do amigo. Sempre o tinha apoiado. Era ela que passara noites e noites a fio junto de Draco apenas porque ele se recusava a dormir e ter pesadelos que envolviam Harry.

- Como foi? - perguntou a rapariga.

Draco relatou todo o encontro com o moreno. Alyson escutou com a máxima atenção e no final apenas perguntou:

- Tu beijaste-o?

- Sim, beijei. - respondeu Draco - Foi um erro, eu sei. Eu tenho a perfeita consciência de que ele é heterossexual.

- Como é que ele reagiu? - perguntou Alyson.

- Aly, tu ouviste o que eu acabei de dizer? - perguntou Draco.

- Eu ouvi, mas ele podia ter ido atrás de ti, depois, não? - perguntou a rapariga.

- Ele não veio. - respondeu Draco - Deve ter ficado tão zangado.

- Acho que não. - disseAlyson.

- Alyson? Amor? Querida? - chamou Draco, sarcasticamente.

- Sim?

- Eu acabei de beijar o meu melhor amigo. - disse Draco - O meu melhor amigo heterossexual.

- Draco tu estás á beira de um colapso. – disseAlyson - Será melhor ires descansar um pouco.

Draco acenou e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.

Alyson tinha razão. Seria melhor ele ir descansar um pouco e esquecer aquilo tudo.

O loiro entrou no quarto, foi tomar um banho rápido, vestiu o seu pijama e deitou-se. Deitado no escuro os pensamentos fluíram mais lentamente. Estava ferrado! Harry já era! Porque é que tinha de ser tão idiota? O que é que lhe tinha dado para ter feito aquilo? A culpa era de Harry. Era do moreno e daquele estupido, idiota, sexy e exagerado sorriso que o moreno sempre tinha na cara.

Perdido nestes pensamentos, Draco acabou por adormecer agarrado á almofada em que Harry pousava a cabeça sempre que dormia em casa do loiro, em criança.

No dia seguinte, Draco foi acordado por Alyson.

- Draco, acorda. - dizia ela.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele.

- É um dia novo e hoje tu vais-me levar a passear, pois eu não vim passar alguns dias contigo e ficar trancafiada em sua casa. - respondeu a rapariga.

Naquele momento, naquele dia, depois do que tinha acontecido, Draco não queria sair da cama.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. - disse Draco.

- Mas nevou na noite passada e lá fora esta tudo coberto de neve. – argumentou Alyson.

Há mente de Draco vieram cenas de infância de quando nevava e Harry andava atras dos flocos de neve e com a correria ele caia de todas as maneiras e todas elas divertidas. Por vezes ele também ia fazer uma visita ao chão mas o "trasgo desajeitado que não sabe andar direito" era Harry mesmo.

- Draco! - chamou, novamente, Alyson - Por favor.

O que é que Draco não fazia pela amiga? Ainda estava para descobrir a resposta a essa pergunta. Conclusão: Vinte minutos depois, Draco saia de casa e agarrada ao seu braço ia Alyson.

Pouco depois, já iam eles a caminhar ao longo das ruas e falar de coisas banais e a rir. Draco sabia qual o plano de Alyson. A amiga pretendia desviar a atenção dele dos problemas que envolviam Harry. Não era que Draco se queixasse. Até agradecia. Um pouco de divertimento não magoava ninguém certo?

No entanto, Draco e Alyson não repararam que estavam a ser seguidos por um par de olhos verdes que lançava olhares fulminantes para as costas da ruiva. Tal era a intensidade do olhar de Harry que se um olhar matasse, Alyson seria um monte de cinzas.

_ HD _

_**Nota dos autores**_:

- Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Nos lamentamos imenso a demora. O que se passou foi o seguinte: O Yann come demasiado queijo e como eu, Kimberly, não posso estar sempre presente ele esquece-se das coisas, inclusive...os capitulos. Esperemos que tenham gostado deste capitulo. E vamos todos rezar para que o Yann perceba que o queijo é algo que ele nao deve comer e se lembre de postar os proximos capítulos.

Adeus

Ate ao proximo capitulo

Beijos

Kimberly

- É, pessoal, eu realmente esqueci de postar o capítulo antes. Peço imensas desculpas pelo ocorrido e prometo que vou tentar não fazer isso de novo. ;D

Até a próxima pessoal.

Espero que continuem gostando da história e que continuem comentando também, claro. ;)

Beijos

Yann

_Resposta ao comentário Anônimo_:

Ju: Agradecemos o review. Vamos ver se eles se reconciliam e que o Harry não seja burro e descubra logo o amor que Draco nutre por ele. Ainda muito esta por acontecer. Esperemos que continue a gostar da fic. Beijos. Kimberly e Yann


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A perseguição de Harry já durava cerca de dez minutos. Nunca tinha perdido aqueles dois de vista. Sabia-se lá o que aquela ruiva faria com o _seu_ Draco caso ele tirasse a vista de cima dela. Por isso, ele continuo a segui-los, sendo cuidadoso para que nenhum deles desconfiasse que estavam a ser seguidos. Houve um momento em que o casal tinha parado há frente de uma montra e o moreno, aproveitara para se aproximar mais um pouco e escutar a conversa.

- Mas aquele colar é mais bonito, não achas? - perguntava a ruiva enquanto apontava para um colar de diamantes.

- Como queres que saiba? - perguntou Draco.

- Não me digas que agora os homens, além de não terem sentido de oportunidade também não tem bom gosto? - perguntou a ruiva.

Draco olhou para a amiga e sorriu, sarcasticamente.

- Engraçadinha. - retorquiu ele. Claro que ele entendera o comentário da amiga. Quando ela dissera que os homens não tinham sentido de oportunidade ela referira-se ao que acontecera entre Draco e Harry na noite passada. Enquanto passeavam tinham falado sobre isso e, na opinião da ruiva, Draco devia ter aproveitado a oportunidade e devia ter beijado Harry de uma maneira que o moreno não esquecesse tão depressa o sabor dos lábios de Draco.

- Eu tenho razão e tu sabes disso. - disse a ruiva - Mas agora, voltando ao assunto, o colar é lindo, não é?

Draco olhou para a peça em questão e acabou por concordar com a amiga.

- É, sim. - respondeu ele - Realmente bonito.

Então, Alyson colocou os seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, aproximou o seu corpo ao do amigo e levantou a perna, assumindo uma posição de completo abandono.

- Seria uma ótima prenda de Natal. - começou a rapariga.

Draco ao compreender onde a amiga queria chegar, colocou as suas mãos na cintura da rapariga e disse:

- Sei.

- Tu bem que me podias oferecer uma coisa assim, não?

- Eu não sou o teu pai, ou sou? - perguntou Draco.

- Oh, vá lá Draco. - implorou a rapariga.

- Se te portares bem, sou capaz de o comprar para ti. - disse Draco, cedendo.

A rapariga sorriu e deu um grande beijo na bochecha de Draco, provocando um ciúme enorme em Harry.

Os dois atravessaram a rua e quando Harry ia atravessá-la também, uma senhora o parou para conversar animadamente. Sem tirar os olhos de suas vítimas, respondia qualquer pergunta que lhe era feita sobre como seus pais estavam. Quando Draco virou uma esquina, o moreno sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais acelerado e se despediu da mulher de qualquer jeito, quase sendo atropelado por um caminhão de lixo quando passou a rua sem tirar os olhos da esquina.

Correu trombando nas pessoas e derrubou uma ou outra sacola. Quando virou a esquina e parou observando toda a rua que naquele horário estava quase que vazia. Por sorte, havia um carro parado próximo a si e pode se esconder atrás para que ninguém não o vissem ali caso olhassem para trás.

Eles viraram outra esquina e Harry rapidamente saiu de seu esconderijo indo atrás deles reparando que aquela parte da cidade não havia, quando ainda morava ali.

"Mas para onde é que esta ruiva o está a levar?" perguntava-se Harry.

Os dois amigos andaram mais uns quarteirões até que chegaram a um parque que Harry não conhecia.

- Eu lembro-me que havia um lago por aqui algures. - comentou Draco.

- Nós vamos ver um lago? - perguntou Alyson.

- Este é especial. - respondeu Draco.

Subitamente, Harry lembrou-se do sitio onde estavam. Demorara algum tempo a reconhecê-lo, pois tinha sido modificado, mas ao ouvir Draco a falar sobre um lago ele lembrou-se logo. Estavam numa parte afastada da cidade, num parque onde existia um lago que durante o inverno congelava por completo. Harry lembrou-se de quando ele e Draco eram crianças e saiam ás escondidas de casa apenas para irem patinar naquele lago. Era um lugar especial para eles os dois e agora Draco levava aquela falsa ruiva (sim, porque aquele cabelo só podia ser pintado) para um dos sítios especiais. Quem Draco pensava que era para profanar de tal maneira aquele espaço? E depois ficava a dar discursos moralistas para cima dos outros.

Como fora burro…

Depois de ver a maneira como a ruiva se comportava junto de Draco estava mais que explicado que o loiro tinha namorada. E depois ponha-se a beijar outras pessoas. Traidor! Cafajeste! Cachorro! Pulha!

Harry estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos assassinando a ruiva da forma mais dolorida que pode imaginar e torturando o loiro com um monte de penas, uma vez que não conseguia pensar em machucá-lo e começou a atravessar a rua sem perceber que o sinal ficara verde e que um carro já avançava rapidamente em sua direção.

Assim que ouviu um grito de uma mulher que estava na calçada, olhou na direção do grito e finalmente ouviu a buzina alto do carro que freava e fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto que não demorou a acontecer.

"Merda", ele pensou sentindo o carro se chocar contra seu corpo que saiu voando fazendo um arco em direção ao chão.

Assim que seu corpo se chocou contra o chão de cimento, sentiu o ar que respirava deixarem seus pulmões sairem e uma dor em todos os pedaçinhos de seu corpo. Sentia seu coração descompassado e o cheio forte de borracha queimado invadir chegar até ele o impedindo de conseguir respirar por alguns instantes.

Gemeu de dor quando tentou se mover daquela posição desconfortável e abriu os olhos reparando que várias cabeças embaçadas por não estar de óculos o observava, algumas gritando alta e algumas no celular.

Sentiu o mundo a sua voltar começar a rodar.

Talvez estivesse imaginando, mas podia jurar que escutara a voz do seu loiro soar mais perto pedindo para todo mundo se afastar e dar espaço para que pudesse respirar se ajoelhando ao seu lado com uma cara de assombro, preoucpação e medo. Também poderia ser um fruto de sua imaginação, mas ao sentir o toque daquela mão pálida e tão cuidado em seu rosto e o perfume que era acostumado a sentir todos o tempo que passara com ele nos seus dias de amizade, tinha certeza que era ele ao seu lado prestando os primeiro socorros.

Tentou sorrir para o outro e o tocar ao escutar algo parecido com o seu nome, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi soltar um gemido de dor e sua vista começou a ficar turva e mais embaçada. Não conseguia encontrar forças para lutar contra aquela escuridão ou mesmo entender o que é que falavam próximos a ele, mas tentava manter-se ali desejando com todo o seu coração ter mais um tempo com seu loiro para poder se desculpar direito de toda a burrada que havia feito e de todo sofrimento que havia causado.

Também queria ter uma chance de explicar-se, de entender tudo o que havia acontecido a noite passada; queria mais tempo com seu amigo, poder compensar todas as horas pedidas, todas as risadas não feitas, todos os momentos juntos. Precisava disso para ficar em paz, mas sentia suas últimas forças indo embora com a mesma rapidez com que queria que tudo ficasse bom, que voltasse ao normal.

Novamente tentou mover seu braço, mecher alguma parte de seu corpo, mas apenas esse pequeno teste havia esgotado todas as suas energias de uma vez só.

"Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, sua ruiva intrometida. Draco é meu!", Harry pensou antes de tudo se tornar escuridão a sua volta e não conseguir escutar mais nada ao seu redor.

_ HD _

Aquele canalha! Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo se mete á frente de um carro? Harry só podia ser louco… Ou masoquista.

Draco aproveitava o seu dia, a passear com Alyson e depois, quando estavam prestes a aproximar-se do lago, ouviram um grito e o som de uma buzina. Quando ambos se viraram, Draco apenas viu o corpo de Harry a ser projetado e a cair no asfalto.

- Harry! - exclamou e a seguir começou a correr em direção ao moreno.

Várias pessoas estavam à volta do moreno e quando Draco se aproximou começou a afastá-las e a gritar para saírem da frente dele. Assim que chegou perto o suficiente do outro ele ajoelhou-se e começou a observar os ferimentos enquanto falava com o moreno.

- Harry! Consegues ouvir-me?- Draco tentava manter Harry consciente enquanto prestava os primeiros socorros. No entanto, Harry parecia estar a perder-se no seu subconsciente. Foi por isso que o loiro segurou o rosto de Harry e virou-o na direção do seu.

- Harry! Olha para mim. Não te atrevas a deixar-me! Harry…

No entanto, não valia à pena. Harry tinha perdido a consciência.

No meio do desespero Draco não tinha notado as tentativas de Harry para tocá-lo ou sorrir para ele. Todo o que se passava na cabeça do loiro era como tratar das feridas que o acidente tinha causado. Felizmente não tinha nenhuma contusão cerebral, mas devia ter algumas costelas partidas e umas feridas nos braços e nas pernas, já que o sangue tinha ensopado algumas partes desses membros.

- Draco, a ambulância já está a caminho. - disse Alyson que apareceu, naquele momento.

- Obrigada Aly. - disse Draco, no entanto, não tirou os seus olhos de cima da figura inconsciente de Harry.

O loiro não o deixou nem por um segundo que fosse. Acompanhou Harry na ambulância e já no hospital foi ele que se ofereceu para tratar do moreno. Inicialmente, os médicos ficaram um pouco receosos, mas quando Draco disse que estudava medicina eles deixaram, no entanto, o loiro teria de ter um supervisor.

_ HD _

Abriu os olhos.

O corpo doía-lhe por completo. Mas o que tinha acontecido? Onde estava?

Foi então que Harry lembrou-se. Tinha tido um acidente. Devia estar, portanto, num hospital. Bem, isso explicava a dor, o cheiro a desinfetante e medicamentos e o teto branco.

O som e a ardência de uma ligadura a ser arrancada do seu corpo foram sentidos. Gemeu de dor.

- Harry? - perguntou Draco, olhando para cima, para o rosto de Harry.

- Draco? - Harry falou inseguro virando sua cabeça para onde escutara a voz do loiro - Eu...

- Seu idiota! - interrompeu Draco - Qual foi a tua ideia? Queres suicidar-te?

- Desculpe... - Harry se encolheu um pouco devido a raiva do outro – Não queria atrapalhar seu dia com sua namoradinha com meu descuido.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha, duvidoso da saúde metal do outro. Mas que namorada?

- Namorada? Que namorada?

- Aquela ruiva agarrada ao seu braço. - Harry falou tentando se sentar na cama, mas sem sucesso. - Pensa que não vi os seus olhares?

- A Alyson?- perguntou Draco. O loiro começava a duvidar se Harry não tinha, com a queda, sofrido uma contusão no cérebro.

- Como é que vou saber o nome daquela... Daquela lá - Harry respondeu quase irritado - Você não me contou nada dela ontem.

- O que havia para contar sobre ela?- perguntou Draco- A Aly é uma amiga.

- Amiga, sei. - Harry emburrado virou o rosto para a porta e depois olhou para o loiro novamente. - Quando é que vou poder sair daqui?

- Pensa o que quiseres. A Alyson é uma amiga.- disse Draco, num tom frio- E vais sair daqui quando eu o disser.

A seguir, ele pegou num frasco e num pedaço de algodão. Embebeu o algodão com o liquido do frasco e passou, em seguida, por uma ferida que Harry tinha na coxa.

- Augh! - Harry gemeu de dor ao sentir o algodão em seu machucado - Por que fez isso seu idiota?

- O que arde cura.- respondeu Draco, ainda com o seu tom frio e só por vingança pressionou o algodão com um pouco mais de força antes de tira-lo e por em cima da ferida uma nova ligadura.

Harry olhou para o loiro indignado. Ele não era assim... Não conseguia entender porque o outro estava sendo tão frio com ele. O que ele havia feito de errado? O que havia falado de tão errado? Não podia ser porque havia duvidado da amizade dele com aquela lambisgóia. Ele havia visto os dois juntos por mais tempo do que queria e estava mais do que na cara que aquilo lá não era amizade.

E mesmo que fosse apenas amizade, era ele quem deveria estar sorrindo com Draco e não ela. Ele deveria ser o melhor amigo de Draco e não ela. Ele deveria fazer Draco sorrir e não ela. Ele deveria ficar ao lado de Draco e não ele...

- Quero falar com o meu médico! - Harry falou assim que o loiro terminou o curativo. - Quero sair logo daqui!

- Infelizmente, ele não está e eu já disse que apenas sairás daqui quando eu disser. - disse Draco - E agora serias muito prestável se pudesses deixar-me tirar-te a camisola.

- Mas...

- Harry, não tentes discutir comigo! - exclamou Draco. Estava cansado daquilo - Preciso tratar das feridas que tens nos braços e de ver como estão as tuas costelas.

- Eu quero ir embora! - Harry falou a contra gosta deixando que o outro o tratasse - Não quero passar o natal nesse hospital. Não é natal ainda, é? - Questionou preocupado.

Draco suspirou e puxou a camisola de Harry para que pudesse arrancar as ligaduras dos braços do moreno e tratar as feridas.

- Por favor, estiveste apenas duas horas inconsciente. - disse ele.

- Como é que eu poderia saber? - Perguntou fazendo careta sobre a ardência de seu machucado ao sentir o algodão sobre ele - Eu poderia ter ficado inconsciente por vários dias...

- Mas não ficaste. - disse Draco - Então, para de fazer drama.

- Como você é chato. - Harry falou e mostrou a língua para o loiro virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Criança. - disse Draco e continuou o tratamento das feridas do braço.

Naquele momento, bateram á porta.

- Entre. - disse Draco.

A porta abriu-se e Alyson entrou e sorriu para Draco.

- Cheguei. - disse ela e a seguir, aproximou-se de Draco e depositou um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

Harry nesse momento fez uma careta de desgosto, não gostando nada da intimidade daqueles dois. Ela não tinha esse direito. Não! Nem um pouquinho.

- Já era sem tempo. - disse Draco - Trouxeste o que eu te pedi?

- Trouxe sim. - respondeu a rapariga e tirou um pequeno pote da sua mala. Draco pegou nele e foi até a uma mesa onde estavam ligaduras, pensos e afins.

- Obrigada.- disse o loiro.

- De nada. - disse Alyson e voltou-se para Harry - Olá. Eu sou a Alyson, amiga do Draco.

- Oi. – Harry respondeu de mau humor. Detestava hospitais, detestava aquela mulher; combinação perfeita. – Sou o melhor amigo de Draco. Quando você vai embora?

- Harry!- exclamou Draco- Desculpa Aly. Ele hoje está num dia não.

Alyson, no entanto, sorriu.

- Ora, eu sei que és o melhor amigo do Draco. Ninguém te consegue tirar essa posição. Já muitos tentaram, mas é impossível. - disse ela - Eu já me vou embora. Espera só um pouco.

Harry murmurou alguma coisa do tipo "Como se eu tivesse escolhas" e depois olhou para o loiro e mostrando todos os seus dentes em um enorme sorriso.

- Sério? – perguntou animado – É verdade o que essa ai disse sobre ninguém tirar essa posição de mim?

Naquele momento Draco voltou para junto do moreno e passou com um pequeno pano uma loção do pote que Alyson tinha trazido.

- O que se passa, Alyson? - perguntou o loiro, ignorando Harry.

- A Marie ligou. - informou ela - Queria saber se eles podem contar contigo na festa de Natal deste ano.

- Tu vais? - perguntou Draco.

- Claro que vou. - respondeu Alyson, sorrindo - Achas que perco alguma oportunidade para provocar o Jason?

- Vocês dois, são piores que eu sei lá o que. - disse Draco, abanando a cabeça.

Alyson sorriu ainda mais amplamente.

- Então vais?

- Por mais que o teu pequeno plano de provocar o Jason seja bastante atrativo eu acho que este ano vou declinar o convite. - respondeu Draco e acrescentou ao ver que Alyson ia protestar - E não quero saber de nada que tenhas a dizer. A decisão é minha.

A rapariga cruzou os braços e apenas disse:

- Está bem, então. Eu vou fazer compras de Natal, então.

Draco olhou para a amiga e aproximando-se dela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Desculpa.

- Não faz mal. - disse Alyson - Eu vou embora então. As melhoras, Harry.

- Obrigado, - Harry falou esperançoso olhando para a ruiva indo embora – Sua ida já me deixa muito bem.

Depois que a ruiva saiu da sala sem ouvir a última frase dita por ele, Harry voltou seu olhar novamente para o loiro que lançava um olhar irritado para ele. Deu ombros, pois sabia que ele havia ouvido a última parte de sua frase, mas não ligou. Agora queria Draco só para si e isso o deixava muito animado.

- O que é que vai fazer para o natal já que recusou o tal convite? - Perguntou curioso, sem se importar com aquele olhar sob si. – Podíamos passar junto o que acha?

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas o moreno o interrompeu falando novamente:

- Poderíamos jantar em casa. Eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo mesmo e a senhora Clotildes ia comprar alguma coisa para hoje à noite. Podíamos ir lá em casa e preparar. O que você acha? – continuou a falar sem dar espaços para o outro – Deve dar tempo de comprar algumas garrafas de vinho bom, não? Você podia me contar mais sobre você. Sobre esse novo Draco Malfoy que não conhecia. Não parece, mas você mudou um pouco. Está mais...

- Estou mais o que?- perguntou Draco- E o que tu queres é sair daqui. Mas podes ter a certeza que esse joguinho não vai resultar.

De seguida, Draco arrancou as ligaduras que estavam no tronco de Harry e começou a espalhar, com a sua mão, a mesma loção do pote na pele macia de Harry.

- Claro que eu quero sair daqui. - Harry falou desesperado - Você sabe que eu não gosto de hospitais e muito menos ficar internado. Eu posso contar o que você mudou se você me tirar daqui. Não quero ficar!

- Isso é chantagem, Harry.- disse Draco- Eu não te posso dar alta se não estiveres bem.

- Mas eu estou bem. - Falou levantando seu corpo, sentindo uma forte dor em seu peito fazendo de tudo para não mostrar essa dor para o loiro sem sucesso. - Tá bom, eu não estou tão bem assim. Mas você podia cuidar de mim lá em casa, não? - Questionou esperançoso - Você está cuidando de mim aqui, podia muito bem continuar assim lá em casa. Prometo que não faço tanta birra! - Harry olhava com seus olhos de cachorro perdido.

Draco olhou para Harry e sorriu. Podia ele lá resistir aquele olhar? Não tinha alternativa. Foi então que ele inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha de Harry e a seguir saiu do quarto.

_ HD _

**Nota dos Autores**:

Olá, tudo bem com vocês?

Esperamos que tenham gostado desse capítulo. A coisa para que esta caminhando para alguma coisa mais... "Emocionante", não acham? Kkkkkkk

Até a próxima,

Beijos

Kimberly e Yann


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Harry estava exalando felicidade. Seu médico havia entrado assim que Draco havia saído do quarto e o encaminhou para mais um monte de exames para verificar se não havia nada de errado com ele. Por sorte, nada muito sério. Nada que o impedisse de sair daquele lugar tão aterrorizante e ir para sua casa.

Não que tivesse sido tão fácil para levar alta, mas ele sabia ser chato e irritante quando queria e não pode deixar se sentir pena do doutor de cabelos brancos que era tão bondoso. Iria se desculpar com ele, mas só depois de estar curado e bem curado para não correr risco de ter que ficar mais algum tempo lá.

Olhou para o seu lado na ambulância e sorriu. O seu loiro estava do seu lado na ambulância enquanto era levado para casa. O coitado nem sabia que havia falado para o velhinho que ele ficaria com ele 24 horas durante todos os dias que fosse necessário para ficar bom. Não sabia se o outro iria achar ruim, mas pelo menos tentaria buscar toda a confiança que havia perdido nesses dias.

Assim que chegaram a seu destino, Draco saiu e o ajudou a sair também e fingiu que precisava de apoio para ficar abraçado um pouco a ele. Sentia a necessidade de passar um pouco de tempo próximo e aproveitaria mais um pouquinho.

Não deu mais que um passo e a porta da sala de abriu rapidamente com a amiga de sua mãe passando rapidamente por ela vindo ao seu encontro o abraçando bem forte e que se não fosse por Draco que pediu a advertiu de seu estado, não estaria respirando até aquele momento.

Após o loiro dizer que estava tudo bem com ele e que precisava apenas de descanso, ela foi embora, mas mesmo com seu pedido para não avisar sua mãe, duvidava que isso fosse acontecer e já esperava algum telefonema em pelo menos meia hora.

- Finalmente a sós! – Harry falou se ajeitando no sofá sentindo o ambiente quente e acolhedor da casa de seus pais.

- Pois, mas agora não tentes sair dai.- disse Draco- Ainda não estás completamente recuperado. Tiveste sorte por o teu médico te dar alta, se fosse por mim ficavas lá pelo menos mais duas noites.

- Eu tenho meus encantos. - Harry falou piscando para o outro - Você sabe que me expulsariam de lá até no máximo amanhã a noite, não sabe?

- Eu realmente nunca entendi essa tua fobia por hospitais.- comentou Draco, enquanto ajeitava as almofadas que estavam nas costas de Harry.

- Você sabe o tanto de coisas que tem lá dentro que pode me matar! - Harry falou exasperado - Não quero morrer asfixiado por um psicopata.

- Harry, aquilo é um hospital, não um manicómio.- disse Draco. Em seguida, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a tirar as chaves, o telemóvel e alguns rebuçados que tinha dentro deles. Se tinha de cuidar de Harry, aquilo iria fazer-lhe impressão enquanto se movimentava.

- Vai saber. Se deixaram você entrar... - Harry falou e recebeu um tapa do ombro em sua cabeça - Hei! Eu estou doente, sabia?

- Sei…- disse Draco, mas não acreditando muito- Tu estás é a pedir uma surra, isso sim. O que e que queres para o jantar?

- Muitas coisas! - Harry exclamou começando a se levantar - Vamos lá. Não quero ficar parado!

Imediatamente, Draco avançou sobre Harry e, delicadamente, empurrou-o de volta ao sofá.

- Mas tu queres te matar, hoje?- perguntou o loiro, já irritado. Harry conseguia ser bastante irresponsável quando queria.- Tu vais ficar aí, quieto. Apenas diz-me o que queres e eu cozinho para ti.

- Eu não vou deixar você se matar naquela cozinha. - Harry falou se apoiando no loiro novamente. - Não quero voltar para o hospital! Vamos logo!

No entanto Draco foi mais teimoso e voltou a empurrar Harry para que este se sentasse.

- Harry é uma cozinha, não me vai fazer mal. Agora está quieto para que as ferias não abram, novamente.- disse o loiro.

- Eu quero ajudar! - Harry disse impaciente tornando a se levantar - Não estou doente para ficar parado.

- Há pouco estavas doente e agora não estás.- disse Draco- Deixa-te estar quieto Harry, por favor! Se as feridas abrem temos um problema e isso não é bom.

- Eu posso ajudar fazendo alguma coisa sentado lá com você? - Harry falou olhando inocentemente para o loiro.

- Como o que?- perguntou Draco.

- Deixa de ser chato, Draco! - Harry exclamou chateado - Eu num quero ficar sozinho. Acabei de ser atropelado; preciso se atenção.

- Tu foste atropelado porque não sabes prestar atenção. E afinal, qual foi a tua ideia?- perguntou Draco. Em seguida o seu olhar suavizou e passou a sua mão pela face de Harry.- Fiquei preocupadíssimo.

- Eu queria saber o que é que vocês dois fariam. – Falou desviando o olhar – Não gostei dela! Ela fica te agarrando toda hora...

Agora Harry conseguira surpreender Draco. O moreno estava com ciúmes de Alyson? Draco sorriu abertamente, com o pensamento.

- A Alyson? Mas aquela é a maneira como ela se comporta.

- Estou pouco me importando com isso. Ela não tem esse direito. - Harry falou e encarou os olhos prateados intensamente, para depois se irritar com a felicidade do outro - E trate de tirar esse sorriso do rosto. Não estou brincando!

Draco não obedeceu a Harry, pelo contrário, o seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, para infortúnio do outro.

- Isso é tudo ciúmes, Harry?- perguntou o loiro. Harry não acreditava que aquela pessoa parada em sua frente tinha a cara de pau de dizer que estava com ciumes. Ele não estava com ciúmes, estava apenas cuidando para quem ninguém roubasse seu amigo dele.

Parou um pouco analisando o que estava se passando e percebeu que talvez aquele vontade de estrangular a ruiva pudesse ser um pouco, mas apenas um pouquinho só, de ciúmes, mas não daria o braço a torcer; afinal aquilo seria extamente o que ele queria que fizesse.

- Faça-me o favor, - Harry falou indignado. - Ciúmes de quem?

Draco estava divertido. Muito divertido. Sabia que Harry estava com ciúmes. Isso notava-se na sua expressão. O loiro mal podia acreditar que aquele rapaz, que nunca tivera ciúmes de nenhum dos seus amigos (talvez Harry tivesse ciúmes de Kevin, mas ele não podia ser considerado como amigo, certo?) e agora, estava com ciúmes de Alyson, que era capaz de ser a rapariga mais inocente á face da terra.

Não deixaria escapar a oportunidade de ouro para azucrinar Harry e por isso decidiu começar um jogo de provocação. O moreno iria admitir que tinha ciúmes de Alyson.

- Harry, Harry….- disse ele, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry- A Alyson é uma rapariga bastante atraente. Ela é um ótimo exemplo de beleza feminina mas não é preciso ficar com ciúmes…sabes que só tenho olhos para ti.

O moreno tombou a cabeça para o lado estudando aquela mudança de atitude do outro. O que é que ele queria com aquilo? Iria descobrir logo, logo.

- Eu não havia reparado isso. - Harry falou coçando o queixo como se estivesse se lembrando dela. - Acho que você esta certo, mas ela não faz o meu estilo, sabe.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, num claro sinal de descrença.

- Ai, não? Então qual é o que tipo?- perguntou.

- Pra começar, ela é ruiva. - Harry falou torcendo os lábios - Não gosto. Prefiro mais as loiras. Depois ela é um pouco baixa de mais... Se tivesse a sua altura, talvez. E eu pude perceber que ela é muito espalhafatosa e que gosta de sair muito. Gosto mais das mais quietas, sabe. - finalizou tentando lembrar se tinha mais alguma coisa que não gostava nela.

- Mas ela é bastante bonita.- argumentou Draco- E bastante inteligente, também. Não há como não gostar dela.

- Como não há como não gostar dela? - Questionou - Eu não gosto.

- Mas tu tens ciúmes, e isso impede que a vejas da mesma forma que eu e as outras pessoas a veem.- disse Draco.

- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes! - Falou elevando meio tom a sua voz. - Quando é que vai acreditar em mim?

Foi então que Draco inclinou-se um pouco e beijou a testa de Harry. De seguida, levantou-se e disse antes de se voltar e dirigir-se á cozinha:

- Eu apenas vou acreditar que não tens ciúmes quando eles já não estiverem espelhados nos teus olhos e na tua expressão. Agora fica quieto, que eu já te trago o jantar.

Harry ficou olhando para Draco saindo de perto irritado com a audácia dele. Não acreditava que havia dito aquilo. Tudo bem que sentia ciúmes dele, já admitira isso, mas dizer que estava assim tão visível era de mais.

Olhou para o espelho e viu apenas sua própria imagem refletida naquele espelho e ela estava sem nenhuma expressão, por menor que fosse, de ciúmes.

Sorriu. Draco estava jogando verde com ele. E o pior é que quase fora pego. Essa só podia a verdade para o que ele estava fazendo.

Levantou-se com cuidado apoiando sua ferida com uma mão e começou a seguir os mesmos passos que o outro havia feito parando em frente ao espelho reparando melhor em suas feições. Havia ali uma pequena expressão que geralmente não estava, mas sua mente dizia que só poderia ter sido causada pelo acidente.

Sim, definitivamente aquela nova pequena linha de expressão era por causa do acidente e não de ciúmes... Por mais que estivesse se corroendo por dentro.

Chegou a cozinha se apoiando na porta ao lado e ficou o vendo procurando alguma coisa na geladeira e não conseguiu deixar de notar o quanto ele estava mais bonito do que se lembrava. Podia ver os músculos mais trabalhados ou ainda aquela pose mais segura que tinha agora o que acabava por deixá-lo mais atraente e mais irresistível ainda.

Agora podia entender um pouco a obsessão da _Aly-alguma-coisa_ que não se importava para com o loiro. Talvez pudesse perdoá-la por ficar agarrada a ele, mas apenas talvez.

- O que você faz ai? – Draco questionou irritado já puxando uma cadeira para o moreno. – Você não ia ficar lá sentado?

- Você está errado e sabe disso. – Harry falou sem se importar com qualquer uma das perguntas e já se ajeitava com cuidado na cadeira que havia sido posta ao seu lado. – Eu não vou admitir que esteja com ciúmes.

Draco olhou para ele e abriu o sorriso que Harry detestava e que tinha uma louca vontade de tirar de lá.

- Você percebeu que acabou de admitir?

O moreno olhou para o outro parado em sua frente lembrando suas últimas palavras e ficando vermelho.

- Idiota! – Exclamou.

Draco continuava a sorrir e disse:

- Eu sempre consigo o que quero de ti. Já reparaste nisso?

- É... É... - Comentou emburrado. - Mas é bom que não se acostume com isso.

Foi entao que Draco aproximou-se de Harry e inclinou-se para ele, murmurando no seu ouvido com uma voz extremamente provocante:

- Eu sempre consigo o que quero de ti.

- Você realmente acha isso? - o moreno questionou sorrindo com o canto da boca - Ou você consegue o que eu quero que consiga de mim?

- Não, eu consigo o que eu quero!- exclamou Draco, ainda provocante.

- Você não ia fazer sua gororoba não? - Harry falou olhando para o teto temendo que o outro não notasse o quão rápido seu coração batia em seu peito devido aquela aproximação.

O canto superior do lábio de Draco elevou-se, num sorriso arrogante.

- Tu gostas da minha gororoba, admite. Alias, admite que tu gostas de tudo em mim e vindo de mim.

- Não gosto desse seu sorriso arrogante ai. - Harry respondeu voltando seu olhar para o loiro. - Mas duvido que voce não goste de alguma coisa em mim .

- O meu sorriso é a minha marca registada.- disse Draco- Eu só não gosto desse teu deficit de atenção que aparentemente tu tens, e depois o resultado é o que hoje aconteceu.

- Isso foi um relapso. - Harry murmurou se levantando da cadeira com cuidado aproximando seu corpo do menor. - Você gosta quando eu faço isso? - questionou segundo a cintura fina do amigo e acabou com a distâncias deles. - Ou disso? - começou a dispersar pequenos beijos no pescoço alvo e cheiroso que estava parado em sua frente. - Ou isso? - Começou a distribuir beijos pela face - Ou ainda isso? - Murmurou provocante próxima a orelha de Draco, antes de mordiscá-la.

Draco fechou os olhos assim que sentiu que Harry aproximava os seus corpos. E quando ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço ele sabia que estava perdido. Completamente perdido. Sentir os lábios de Harry era como ir ao céu e voltar. Aliás, se ele morresse naquele momento, ele morria feliz. Os seus gemidos começaram a ser profundos mas mesmo assim ele ainda tentou falar:

- Harry…ahhh…não…ahhh…tu…ahhh…Harry

- Você não gosta disso? - Harry questionou enquanto distribuía leves mordidas pela pele a mostra do pescoço, no mesmo instante em que suas mãos começavam a subir lentamente pelo corpo do loiro por baixo da camisa que este usava. - Ou gosta, Draco?

- Nós…uhh…ahhh…não…podemos.- disse Draco.

- Não podemos ou não quer? - Harry sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do loiro antes de apertar as nádegas protuberantes dele.

Draco gemeu. O que se passava com Harry? Normalmente, era ele quem provocava, não o moreno. E agora, ele estava a toca-lo, a acaricia-lo e a beija-lo. Foi naquele momento que todas as teorias que Draco conjurava sobre Harry ser heterossexual caíram por terra.

- O que…ahhh…te deu?- perguntou, já quase sem voz.

- Apenas provando o meu ponto. - Harry piscou para o loiro e se afastou do calor do corpo do outro buscando um copo no armário. - O que você estava procurando na geladeira?

Quando Harry largou-o, Draco quase que caiu. Tinha as suas pernas feitas em gelatina. O que se tinha passado ali? A sua respiração estava acelerada assim como o seu pulso enquanto ele saia do êxtase que por alguns momentos sentira. O calor do corpo de Harry era incrível, o toque dos seus lábios era suave e viciante. No entanto, quando ele saiu do choque, encarou Harry e uma onda de fúria explodiu dentro de si. Harry brincara com ele.

- Mas quem pensas que estu para fazer aquilo?- perguntou, furioso.

- Quem eu sou? - Harry falou em doboche - Eu sou eu, oras.

- Harry, não brinques.- disse Draco, bastante zangado- Tu percebeste muito bem o que eu quis dizer…

- Ta bom, eu não brinco. - Harry falou em um tom falso de redição. - Eu sou a pessoa mais irresistível da face da terra. Melhorou?

Draco estreitou os olhos, sinal que não estava para brincadeiras.

- Eu não estou a brincar.- disse, com um tom de voz frio e cruel- E é melhor tu me dizeres o porque de fazeres aquilo. Eu não sou um brinquedo, Harry. Posso muito bem sair desta casa e eu asseguro-te que uma vez fora daqui, tu nunca mais me vês na tua vida.

- O que você quer que eu diga? - Harry falou voltando a se aproximar. - Hein? A verdade?

- Por uma única vez na tua vida era bom que dissesses a verdade.- disse Draco, afastando-se de Harry.

- A verdade... - Harry começou inseguro se apoiando na mesa quando sentiu uma dor em sua ferida - A verdade é que eu não sei. No começo queria apenas te provocar, como você estava fazendo comigo, mas depois... Depois eu não sei. Eu senti a textura de sua pele na minha e seu cheiro... - Desviou seu olhar para um ponto distante do loiro. - Nunca senti algo assim...

Imediatamente a raiva de Draco evaporou-se. Aquilo era uma declaração ou era apenas impressão dele? Na sua mente vários pensamentos corriam. Estava confuso. Odiava aquele facto. Harry mexia com ele, isso sabia ele mas apenas a ideia dele conseguir mexer com Harry era algo inédito. Naquele momento, Draco não disse nada. Apenas abraçou Harry com cuidado para não o magoar na ferida.

- Draco... – Começou incerto.

- Não.- disse Draco- Não digas nada.

- Mas...

Draco afastou-se um pouco, largando o moreno e sorriu, um pouco triste. Era inútil estar ali a abraçar o moreno.

- Afinal sempre consigo provocar alguma coisa em ti...bem, tenho que ir fazer o jantar. Apenas senta-te e fica quieto.

- Não quero ficar quieto.

- Muito bem.- disse Draco e a seguir tirou da geladeira alguns vegetais e pegou numa faca, pondo tudo em cima da mesa, ao alcance de Harry- Podes cortar estes vegetais?

- Eu tava pensando em alguma coisa para comer - Harry falou coçando a cabeça sorrindo inocentemente - Não almocei e estou morrendo de fome agora.

- Tu não queres que eu te dê um enorme bife mal passado, batatas fritas e cola como acompanhamento?- perguntou Draco, ironicamente- Tu acabaste de ter um acidente!

- Alguma coisa rápida para agora, apenas. - Falou animado. - Eu deixo você fazer isso para o jantar. - Piscou para o loiro.

- Fazemos assim, agora fazemos o que eu quero para o jantar e depois eu deixo-te escolher a sobremesa, que tal?- perguntou.

- Pode ser, mas eu ainda quero comer alguma coisa. - Harry falou e jogou um cabinho do vegetal no loiro.

_ HD _

O jantar tinha corrido de maneira agradável. Tirando a parte que Harry reclamava pelo facto de ter que comer "comida de coelho". Draco não ligava. Harry estava convalescente e não era um Big Mac que o ia ajudar na recuperação. No entanto, no final da refeição, Draco perguntou:

- O que queres como sobremesa?

- Você não fez nenhuma sobremesa? - Harry falou se fingindo de ofendido - Você não era tão folgado assim, pelo que me lembro. - Piscou para o loiro.

- Estamos em tua casa, não na minha.- lembrou Draco- E é noite de véspera de natal. Tu é que devias ter a sobremesa pronta, não eu.

- Mas você preparou o jantar... - Harry falou levando sua taça de vinha a boca sentindo-o descer pela garganta. - Além do mais, você falou para eu não me preocupar com ele e me deixou cortando aqueles montes de grama que me fez comer.

Draco bufou e levantou-se.

- Será que a tua empregada fez alguma coisa?- perguntou, enquanto abria a porta do frigorífico.

- Provavelmente não, - Respondeu tentando ver alguma coisa lá dentro - mas deve ter sorvete no frezer.

Realmente não havia nenhuma sobremesa e por isso Draco tirou o sorvete.

- Quem diria que na véspera de natal eu iria comer sorvete como sobremesa.- disse, enquanto tirava do armário as taças e da gaveta os talheres.

- Não me culpe por ser incompetente. - Harry murmurou e sorriu inocentemente para o loiro distraído pegando os potes para o sorvete. - Não esquece das caldas lá no outro lado - falou alto e não ligou para o olhar mortal que foi lançado em sua direção.

- Caldas? A serio, Harrry?- perguntou Draco e em seguida suspirou.

- Se vamos tomar sorvete como única sobremesa, tem que ser direito, não acha?

- O que tu queres é encher o teu estomago com porcarias, isso sim.- disse Draco mas acabou por pegar nas Caldas- Vamos para a sala?

- E tem coisa melhor que isso? - Questionou se levantando se dirigindo para a sala. - O que acha de algum filminho agora?

Há mente de Draco vieram várias cenas de infância quando ele e Harry passavam as noites em casa um do outro. Eram noites muito divertidas mas a parte favorita de ambos era quando decidiam ir ver um filme. Era uma altura em que se sentavam á frente da televisão, embrulhados numa manta enorme muito felpuda e muito sorvete nas suas tigelas, eles assistiam a um ou dois filmes.

Draco sorriu.

- Pode ser. Qual queres, ver?

- Tem vários lá na minha bolsa no meu quarto, quer ir lá pegar? - Perguntou se ajeitando esparramado pelo sofá, fazendo seu melhor olhar de piedade.

- Eu vou, mas não te habitues.- disse Draco e a seguir saiu da sala em direção as escadas que levariam ao segundo andar. Pouco depois, o loiro voltou com uma bolsa negra.- Está aqui.

- Pode escolher qualquerum ai... - Harry falou e encheu sua boca de sorvete.

Draco encolheu os ombros e abriu a bolsa. Havia ali filmes bastante antigos. Mas no final decidiu-se por um chamado "Shelter".

- Pode ser este?- perguntou.

- Não sabia que esse estava ai. - Harry falou coçando a cabeça - Mas pode ser sim. Falaram que é muito bom.

- Eu já vi o trailer. - disse Draco - É acerca de dois rapazes que se conhecem e que forjam uma relação amorosa só que um deles tem problemas familiares ou coisa parecida. É estranho que tenhas este filme.

- Não precisava de spoiler, não é mesmo. - Harry falou indignado com o loiro. - Mas porque seria estranho?

- Harry, este filme tem conteúdo homossexual. É um bocado estranho que o tenhas, certo? Visto que és heterossexual. Certo?- assim que Draco falou, arrependeu-se. Há sua mente veio a cena que se tinha passado a algumas horas antes quando Harry o tinha agarrado na cozinha.

- Sim, certo. - Harry sério, mas mostrando um pouco de insegurança - Você sabe que eu não não me importo com esse paradigma. Estava procurando algum filme interessante e me falaram desse...

- Claro. - disse Draco. No entanto não acreditou.

- É verdade. - disse Harry.

- Sim, claro. - replicou o loiro - Vamos ver o filme?

Harry suspirou mas nada disse. Não valia a pena.

Draco pós o filme no leitor de DVD e carregou no play. Enquanto os créditos iniciais apareciam, o loiro acomodava-se no sofá, ao lado do moreno.

- Falta aqui a manta. - disse Harry - Acho que está no armário do quarto de hospedes.

- Mas não está frio. - contrapôs o outro.

- Há que manter tradições. - disse Harry.

Draco suspirou e foi buscar a manta. Era um pedaço enorme de um pano azul muito felpudo. Era com aquela manta que eles se cobriam em crianças, quando viam um filme.

- Aqui está ela. - disse Draco, quando voltou.

Harry sorriu e ambos se acomodaram no sofá. Agora, enrolados na manta e com o gelado, eles podiam ver o filme.

O filme havia começado há algum tempo, mas Harry não presta tanta atenção ao que passava na tela. Por mais que a história parecesse boa, ela não era tão interessante quanto a pessoa que estava parada ao seu lado coberta pela manta até o pescoço. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Sentia-se estranho ao lado daquele loiro que um dia, há alguns anos, era a pessoa mais importante que existia em sua vida – além de seus pais, naturalmente. Talvez estranho não fosse a melhor palavra em seu não muito vasto vocabulário para descrever o que se passava.

_Diferente_. Talvez essa palavra pudesse fazer um pouco de sentido para aquilo que martelava em seu peito constantemente desde que havia o encontrado sentado próximo a fonte no começo da noite no dia anterior. Era como se tudo o que se tudo o que tentara esquecer no tempo em que estiveram afastado voltassem com toda a intensidade de antes e que não conseguia entender oque significava.

Fazia tempo que não sentia-se tão completo como naquele simples momento assistindo um filme qualquer. Sabia que a única explicação para tal sensação era por se tratar de seu amigo, mas não comprendia o que se passava. Nem mesmo nos relacionamentos que tivera aquela tão gosto calorzinho em seu peito ou as milhares de borboletas voando em seu estômago quando acabavam se tocando sem querer.

Seu coração comçou a pulsar rapidamente em seu peito quando aqueles olhos prateados olharam em sua direção e aqueles lábios tão perfeitamente desenhados e delicados formaram um singelo sorriso tímido. Prendeu sua respiração vendo-o daquele jeito e acabou sorrindo também sem querer, voltando a respirar novamente quando voltou sua atenção para o filme sentindo ainda ser observado.

As cenas passavam normamente na grande tela da tv e já começava a se interessar com o filme quando sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho vendo uma cena do filme e olhou de canto dos olhos para Draco que via aquelas imagens atentamente, sem piscar ou prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor.

Olhou novamente para a tela e imaginou-se abrindo a porta de sua casa vendo o loiro parado do outro lado da porta que sem dizer nenhuma palavra passou pela porta juntando suas bocas em um beijo desesperado e cheio de emoção e prazer. Exatamente como a imagem do filme.

Podia imaginar ainda os dois subindo apressadamente pelas escadas parando pelo caminho, desgrudando as bocas apenas para poderem tirar as camisas que estavam usando naquele momento e jogando-as por qualquer lugar sem medo ou preocupação. Também podia imaginar ele prensando Draco na parede passando suas mãos por todo aquele corpo esbelto e quase sem nenhuma cor sentindo cada curva, cada pequena marca, enquanto sua perna, já livres das calças, esfregava sobre o membro já desperto sobre as calças negras que ele utilizava e beijava e mordia o pescoço que estava inclinado para o lado dando total liberdade para sua ação.

E ainda, em sua mente, ficava a imagem de empurrá-lo para cama retirando-lhe toda a roupa distribuindo pequenos beijos por todo aquele corpo antes de voltar sua atenção para aqueles lábios inchados novamente. Podia, naquele momento, ouvir os gemidos saindo daqueles lábios arrepiando toda sua alma enquanto o penetrava com cuidado após prepará-lo lentamente sempre murmurando palavras desconexas intercaladas com pequenas mordidas naqueles ouvidos que haviam escutado tantas de seus problemas e lamentações.

Conseguia sentir também aquelas unhas bem cuidadas aranhar suas costas com força conforme aumentava a intensidade das estocadas já próximo ao fim e a velocidade com que masturbava aquele membro firme em sua mão. O gemido brutal que escutaria no momento em que ele chegasse ao êxtase e liberasse o fluido de seu corpo foi mais do que o suficiente para que o seu eu imaginário gritasse o nome do loiro no momento em que chegou ao ápice e desabasse em cima do pequeno corpo que estava esparramado na cama.

Harry soltou o ar que havia prendido em algum momento durante sua pequena viagem e olhou para o loiro temendo que ele tivesse percebido o que se passou por sua mente ou no monte que formara em suas partes baixas e não demorou a escondê-lo, sentindo muito incomodado com a falta de espaço em suas calças.

Entretanto, Draco que estivera interessado na cena que se desenrolava na tela, na sua frente, não tinha reparado na expressão de Harry. O filme era realmente muito bom. A história não só retratava os problemas da sociedade e do próprio individuo em aceitar a homossexualidade como também fazia uma reflexão sobre outros problemas sociais como a gravidez na adolescência, as escolhas que os jovens têm de fazer quando se tornam adultos, o abandono dos sonhos para conseguir sustentar e apoiar aqueles que se ama, etc…

No entanto, ele não pode deixar de ouvir os pequenos gemidos que Harry fez quando certa cena de cariz mais sensual começou. Pensando que fosse alguma dor, do ferimento, Draco olhou para o amigo.

- Esta tudo bem? - perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Harry estava encolhido e tinha corado.

- Harry? O que é que aconteceu? - voltou o loiro a perguntar - Foram as feridas?

O moreno, que se debatia por esconder o volume para que o outro não reparasse no seu estado, apenas abanou a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

- Tens a certeza?- perguntou Draco.

Novamente, Harry abanou a cabeça, mas desta vez num gesto positivo.

Draco decidiu não voltar a insistir na questão. Se fosse algo relacionado com os ferimentos, Harry ter-se-ia queixado. Certo? Draco saberia caso ele tivesse alguma dor. E se Harry tivesse tido alguma dor e apenas não se tivesse queixado para não "estragar" à noite ou até mesmo para não voltar para o hospital? O moreno tinha uma perigosa alergia a hospitais.

O loiro, preocupado com Harry, não prestou mais atenção ao filme. Quando na tela os créditos finais começaram a passar, ele rapidamente se levantou e tirou o CD do leitor e a seguir foi acender as luzes.

- Harry, nós vamos voltar para o hospital. - anunciou.

Desde que ouvira os gemidos do moreno começara a conjurar as possíveis respostas para aqueles sons. Acabara por chegar à conclusão que acontecera alguma coisa com os ferimentos. Por isso precisavam voltar ao hospital.

- Que? - Harry voltou sua atenção para o loiro alarmado - Voltar para o hospital? Agora? Nem pensar!

- Ora, estás desde a pouco a gemer. - disse Draco - Algo se passa. E eu acho que são os teus ferimentos. Apenas não o admites porque não queres voltar para o hospital.

- Eu estava... - Harry começou ficando vermelho se afastando do loiro que se aproximava. - Não. Não são os ferimentos... Eu estava... Estava... - começou a olhar em volta procurando alguma ideia para se safar da sua enrascada - Eu estava precisando ir ao banheiro. Ainda estou...

Draco levantou a sobrancelha. Obviamente não acreditava na desculpa esfarrapada de Harry. Tinha a certeza de que algo se passava. Mas se não eram os ferimentos, o que poderia deixar Harry naquele estado?

- E porque não foste antes? - perguntou.

- Por que... Por que... Você estava no caminho e estava entretido no filme. - Harry começou inseguro diante do olhar sério do outro - Eu não queria te atrapalhar. Deixa eu ir...

E mal terminou de falar começou a se encaminhar em direção ao banheiro que ficava em baixo da escada.

Assim que entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, encostou suas costas na parede e tombou a cabeça para trás mais forte do que queria e acabou fazendo um barulho alto que torcia para Draco não ter escuta.

- Merda! - exclamou baixo.

Não conseguia tirar aquelas imagens de sua mente e por pouco não havia beijado aquelas lábios tão rosados com vontade quando seu amigo havia se aproximado dele para levá-lo ao hospital.

Suspirou pesadamente lá dentro torcendo para que Draco não ficasse em seu quarto a noite e que, caso ficasse, não dormisse ainda apenas com as partes íntimas. Não queria perder seu fragilizado autocontrole a acabar de vez aquela amizade que era tanto importante.

Olhou ao seu redor e acabou percebendo que realmente estava com vontade de urinar e foi o que fez antes de sair do banheiro torcendo para que sua história tivesse feito sentido.

Quando voltou para junto de Draco encontrou-o a olhar para ele com uma expressão de curiosidade. O loiro sabia que havia alguma coisa de errado. Mas o que poderia ser? Tinha ouvido alguns barulhos vindos do banheiro e ficou ainda mais intrigado. Não era hábito de Harry esconder-lhe coisas. Sempre tinham verdadeiros um como outro. "Ou pelo menos tentamos" acrescentou o loiro.

Afinal, nunca tinha dito a Harry os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas não era esse o ponto. A questão no momento é que Harry podia estar desconfortável ou coisa parecida e ficar pior. Draco tinha de descobrir o que se estava a passar ali.

- Tens a certeza que está tudo bem?- perguntou.

- Claro que estou. - Harry falou e sorriu malandro depois - Estaria melhor se você tivesse me dado comida de verdade. Já estou com fome de novo, sabia?

O olhar de Draco tornou-se, no mínimo, ameaçador.

- O que é que querias? Um cheeseburger, uma cola bem gelada e muitos molhos a mistura? - perguntou irônico.

- Com certeza. - Harry exclamou sorrindo - Possui muito mais... Sustância! - Piscou para o loiro.

O olhar do outro se estreitou mais e agora, se olhar matasse, Harry estaria feito em cinzas. Os seus lábios tornaram-se uma fina linha.

- Tu estás doente e convalesceste. - argumentou. - Não pode comer tudo aquilo que te apetece.

- Sorte a sua que deve estar tudo fechado agora - rebateu encarando Draco marotamente -, se não íamos ver se eu poderia ou não.

- Nem por cima do meu cadáver. - disse Draco.

- Draco... Draco... Draco...

- O que foi? - perguntou o loiro.

No entanto, Harry não conseguiu responder já que o celular do Draco começou a tocar. Draco tirou-o do bolso e olhou para a tela. Atendeu.

- Diz, amor.

"Amor?", Harry levantou a sobrancelha não gostando do tom todo carinhoso que o amigo havia usado para falar ao telefone. Ele não sabia quem era, mas já não gostava daquela pessoa e a achava incrivelmente irritante por estar atrapalhando seu momento com o loiro.

**Notas finais**:

Oi pessoal.

Não quero ouvir reclamações desta vez, o capítulo até que esta bem grande, em comparação com os outros. Adorei escrever este capitulo, porque me deixaram escolher o filme. "Shelter" é um filme muito bom, recomendo a todos a verem pelo menos o trailer. Mas a parte que eu amei foi mesmo a ultima parte. O Harry esta cheio de ciúmes outra vez. Quem será esse amor de Draco? Bem eu acho que é obvio mas deixa prá lá. Aceitam-se doces, recomendações, capas, filmes, mas sobretudo reviewns!

Bye Guys

Além do que a Kimberly disse acima, gostaria de saber o que é que vocês acharam da imaginação safadinha do Harry. ;)

Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo desse tipo e não sei se ficou bom. Não sei se acontece tudo aquilo no filme mesmo, já que eu não assisti. Apenas sei que aquilo acontece, pq a Kim. Me passou um vídeo no youtube e continha uma parte dessa cena. Ai eu abusei um pouquinho da minha imaginação também e chegou naquilo =D Espero que tenham gostado. Então deixem seus comentários para saber se foi satisfatório ou não.

Beijos, meninas; Abraço, rapaz caso exista algum.

Yann


	6. Chapter 6

_- O que foi?- perguntou o loiro._

_No entanto, Harry não conseguiu responder já que o celular do Draco começou a tocar. Draco tirou-o do bolso e olhou para a tela. Atendeu._

_- Diz, amor._

_"Amor?", Harry levantou a sobrancelha não gostando do tom todo carinhoso que o amigo havia usado para falar ao telefone. Ele não sabia quem era, mas já não gostava dela e a achava incrivelmente irritante por estar atrapalhando seu momento com o loiro._

**Capítulo 6**

Draco permaneceu por um momento calado ate que falou:

- Tu fizeste o que? Amor, o que é que te deu?...Ora, claro que ele tinha de reagir assim. Passa ao Jason, vou ver o que posso fazer.

"Jason?", Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela conversa.

- Jason? Olá… Feliz Natal para ti também, então diz-me lá o que é que essa ruiva desmiolada fez…- Draco sorriu ao ouvir o seu amigo- Sabes como ela é, foi para te provocar… Porque é que eu estou com a sensação que isso não foi tudo o que aconteceu. Podes passar ao Alex ou á Marie?

Harry bufou por ter sido deixado de lado e saiu do cômodo sem fazer qualquer barulho indo para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para fazer ou comer. Ou ainda algo para matar dolorosamente aquelas pessoas do outro lado do telefone e sem deixar rastro algum.

Depois de andar por todos os lados da cozinha, sem encontrar nada de interessante, sentou-se a mesa com uma maça e deu uma grande mordida nela sentindo o líquido dela escorrer pelo canto de sua boca e logo passou sua língua para limpá-lo. Nesse instante, desejou que não fosse a sua língua fazendo esse ato e sim a da pessoa que estava no outro cômodo conversando alegremente com quem quer seja.

Balançou sua cabeça nervosamente e deu outra grande mordida na maça. Imaginou como seria o sabor daquela boca na sua, ou a textura daqueles lábios contra os seus.

- Estou ficando louco! - Harry murmurou olhando para a porta sentindo uma imensa vontade de ir até lá, jogar aquele telefone o mais longe deles e fazer tudo o que tinham direito àquela noite.

Enquanto Harry se remoia de ciúmes, Draco estava a conversar alegremente com Alex. Alexander era irmão gêmeo de Alyson. As únicas diferenças eram os cabelos e o sexo. Enquanto Alyson era ruiva, Alex era moreno. Tinham sido os irmãos os primeiros amigos de Draco que não se importaram quando o loiro assumiu a sua homossexualidade. Jason e Marie tinham vindo depois.

A conversa até que estava a correr bem até que Alexander disse que queria falar com Harry.

- Como é que tu sabes que eu estou ao pé dele? - perguntou o loiro. - E o que queres com ele?

- A Alyson disse-me. - respondeu Alexander - Apenas falar com ele.

- Essa pequena cuscuvilheira. - disse Draco enquanto saia do quarto. Onde estaria Harry? - Espera um pouco. Harry?

- Lembrou que eu existo? - Harry gritou lá de baixo.

Draco não gostou do grito do amigo mas foi até ele. Quando chegou á cozinha ficou a olhar para o moreno que comia uma maça. - Draco? - Alex perguntou quando desconfiou do silêncio do loiro. - Alex eu acho que aconteceu um milagre.- disse Draco. - O que? - perguntou o amigo. - Ele está a comer uma maça de livre e espontanea vontade. - respondeu Draco.

- Engraçadinho. - Harry falou fingindo inocência - O chefe foi tão ruim hoje que nem deixou nada para uma pós ceia.

Draco sorriu amplamente e disse:

- A Alex quer falar contigo.

- Passa aqui! - Harry exclamou limpando a mão na roupa. - Fala, Alex...

- Então tu é que é o famoso Harry Potter? - perguntou Alexander - É um prazer conhecer-te.

- Famoso? - Harry falou cheio de orgulho - Com certeza, mas não sei se terei o mesmo prazer que você.

- Sim, tu és famoso por estas bandas. Afinal o Draco não para de falar de ti há cinco anos. Todos nós temos curiosidade em conhecer-te. - disse Alexander.

- E o que tanto ele fala de mim? - Harry questionou olhando para Draco que achou interessante uma minúscula mancha no chão.

- Isso, infelizmente, eu não te posso dizer. Jurei segredo. - disse Alex e em seguida Harry ouviu uns pequenos barulhos de fundo - Olha está aqui uma chatinha que quer falar contigo, posso passar?

- Eu tenho escolha? - Questionou.

- Acho que não. - respondeu Alexander - Um conselho, nunca diga que "não" a Marie.

A seguir, Harry ouviu uma voz feminina:

- Olá Harry! - exclamou a voz - Eu sou a Marie.

- Oi. Acho que você sabe quem eu sou. - Harry falou olhando para Draco - Não!

- Oh o Draco fala muito em ti. Nós é que nunca vimos o objeto de tanto afeto, então não podemos dizer nada, não é? - perguntou Marie.

- E por que não? - Harry questionou e sem emitir nenhum som falou para o loiro - Quantos mais?

Draco, que estava corado, olhou para Harry e sussurrou:

- Não sei quem lá está mais, mas podes contar com o Jason e a Alyson.

- Ora nós não podemos avaliar-te se nunca te vimos, né? - disse Marie - Afinal eu gosto de dizer que um rapaz é bonito e de "contar a respiração" depois de o ver.

- Draco nunca mostrou nenhuma foto?

- A mim não, mas tenho forma de descobrir. - disse Marie e a seguir gritou - Jason! Alyson! Gwen!

- Como? - Perguntou inseguro.

- Será que podias por em alto falante?- perguntou Marie.

- Claro! - Harry falou e estendeu o telefone para o amigo - É para colocar no alto falante e estou sem vontade de fazer isso. Foi uma tal de Marie, ou alguma coisa do tipo, que pediu.

Draco segurou no aparelho e fez o que lhe era pedido. Se tinha sido Marie a fazer o pedido era melhor obedecer. Imediatamente, várias vozes se elevaram. Face aquele barulho todo, Draco perguntou:

- Mas afinal quantas pessoas estão aí?

- Eu, a Gwen, a Alyson, o Jason e o Alexander. - respondeu Marie - Há, Harry, enquanto vocês ponham isso no alto falante eu tive aqui uma pequena conversa e descobri que nunca vimos uma foto tua.

- É bom saber. - Harry falou - Qualquer coisa vocês podem perguntar para a Alcione...

- Para a Alcione? - perguntou uma voz masculina - Olá Harry, eu sou o Jason.

- Eu acho que ele se refere a mim. - disse Alyson - Ao que parece o nosso misterioso Harry tem ciúmes de mim.

- Ciúmes? - Harry rebateu indignado. - Faça-me o favor...

- Viram? Eu disse, mas ninguém quis acreditar. - disse Alyson.

Imediatamente um riso foi ouvido.

- Qual é a piada, Jason? - perguntou Draco, completamente corado. Não estava a gostar daquilo - Gwen, Poe mão neles.

- Eu bem que tento, mas não consigo. - disse outra voz feminina - Olá Harry, sou a Gwen.

Foi nesse momento que Jason parou de rir e disse:

- Acho que é o primeiro que tem ciúmes da Alyson. Afinal não és tão irresistível quanto pensa.

- Olha, até parece. - disse Alyson - Eu sou irresistível, o Harry é que gosta mais do Draco.

A este ponto, Draco parecia um tomate de tão vermelho que estava. Porque é que tinha amigos assim? Tinha de apelar a Gwen que os controlar-se. Normalmente era ela a única que os conseguia "por na linha".

- Gwen! - exclamou.

A rapariga pareceu compreender e a seguir disse:

- Meninos, parem com isso. Estamos a perder o foco aqui. O objetivo disto tudo é tentar aprender tudo o que pudermos sobre o Harry.

- Ela tem razão. - disse Alexander - Então, Harry, podemos fazer-te algumas perguntas?

- Claro. - Harry respondeu. - Mas escolham sabiamente, já que terão apenas seis perguntas e vocês já fizeram uma.

- Assim não é justo! - exclamou Marie.

- É pegar ou largar.

- Ok, então. - disse Marie - Então eu começo. O que é que realmente aconteceu para vocês se terem separado?

- Marie, isso não é da tua conta! - exclamou Draco.

- Ora, ele disse que nós podíamos fazer as perguntas. - disse Marie.

Draco bufou. Melhor não contestar.

- Se Draco não contou isso para vocês, eu também não contarei. - Piscou para o loiro ao seu lado que sorriu envergonhado. - Próxima!

- Desperdiçaste uma pergunta numa coisa que já se sabe que ele não vai responder. - reclamou Jason.

- Valia a pena perguntar. - disse Marie - Tu sabes que se passou alguma coisa. A Alyson é a única que sabe, mas não se pronuncia sobre isso.

- Nem vou pronunciar-me. - disse Alyson.

- A próxima é minha. - disse Jason - É verdade que tu és filho de um dos maiores empresários do país?

- Meu pai não gosta deste título. - Respondeu normalmente.

- Eu disse-vos. Eu tinha razão. - disse Jason.

- Pergunta mais inútil. - opinou Marie.

- Ao menos, tive uma resposta. - respondeu o outro.

- Parem com isso. - disse Alexander - Agora sou eu. Como era a tua relação com o nosso loiro, antes da separação?

- Alexander!- exclamou Draco.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu não vou descrever como era... - Começou incerto. - Mas posso dizer que eu a considerava mais que perfeita. O Draco foi, e ainda é, uma pessoa muito especial em minha vida.

Draco olhou para o moreno e sento-se ao seu lado. Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

- Isso é o torna a coisa completamente estranha. - disse Marie - Se era assim tão boa como pode haver aquela separação? E isto não é uma pergunta para ti. Agora é a vez da Alyson.

- Aly, vê lá o que vais dizer. - avisou Draco.

- Deixa de ser chato, amor. - disse Alyson - Harryzito, diz-me lá. Tu amas o Draco, não amas? Não no sentido fraternal, mas no sentido amoroso.

- Alyson! - exclamou Draco.

- Defina "Sentido Amoroso". - Harry falou ficando vermelho para total desespero.

- Tu sabes. Aquele sentimento que leva as pessoas a tornarem-se namoradas. - respondeu Alyson.

- Aly, estás a abusar. - avisou Draco.

- Aposto que ela está me sentindo como uma ameaça. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro, mas desviou o olhar assim que viu aqueles olhos prateados em sua direção. - Não é?

- Não, por acaso não. Todos nós sabemos que eu amo o Jason. - disse Alyson.

- É um amor. - disse Jason, irônico.

- Quieto. - disse Alyson- Vamos, lá Harryzito, amas ou não o Draco?

- Gwen, controla-os! - exclamou Draco.

- Eu não posso fazer nada. Sabes que eles vão continuar até terem a sua resposta. - disse Gwen.

- Não, por acaso não. Todos nós sabemos que eu amo o Jason. - disse Alyson.

- É um amor. - disse Jason, irônico.

- Quieto.- disse Alyson - Vamos, lá Harryzito, amas ou não o Draco?

- Gwen, controla-os! - exclamou Draco.

- Eu não posso fazer nada. Sabes que eles vão continuar até terem a sua resposta. - disse Gwen.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o loiro nervoso sentado na cadeira vermelho e murmurou:

- Draco é meu melhor amigo...

- Não é isso que eu quero saber, Harry. - disseAlyson.

Foi então que Alexander interviu:

- Mana, eu acho que estás a ser inconveniente.

- Nem tu fazes ideia do quanto. - disse Draco.

- Mas eu preciso saber… - argumentou Alyson. - Preciso de saber de onde vem aquele ciúme todo.

- Mas não é preciso constranger o rapaz. O que é que ele vai pensar… - disse Gwen. - Olha vamos por esta questão como respondida. Agora é a minha vez. Harry será que a tua mãe me podia mandar um livro autografado? Eu adoro os romances dela. O Draco sabe a morada.

- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer por ti. - Harry falou - Sei que ela está terminando um chamado _Ten days in Paradise_ e quem sabe ela não autografe um desse para você.

- Eu gostava muito. Muito obrigada. - disse Gwen.

- Disponha.

- Oh não! Eu apenas te peço isto porque acabas por ser o melhor que tenho para a contatar. Não pretendo fazer disto uma coisa habitual. - disse Gwen.

- Então é isso, né... - Harry começou como querendo encerrar o assunto.

Do outro lado, porém, ninguém lhe prestava atenção.

- Era a nossa última pergunta. - disse Marie - E foste a desperdiçar por causa de um livro.

- Eu não obtive a minha resposta. - protestou Alyson - Podias usar essa tua mania da manipulação e como ele parece gostar de ti, tinhas tentado sacar a minha resposta.

- Vocês estavam a por o rapaz desconfortável. - defendeu-se Gwen - Não me acusem se ele falar num melhor tom comigo porque eu fui a única que não me meti na vida pessoal dele.

- Como é que pedir um livro autografado pela mãe dele não é meter-se na vida dele? - perguntou Marie.

- Eu pelo menos não lhe perguntei as razoes pelas quais ele se separou do Draco. - disse Gwen.- Nem se por acaso ele ama o Draco.

- Meninas... - disse Alexander.

- Não te metas nisto. - gritaram as três.

- Hei, não vão brigar vocês ai. - Harry interrompeu. - Draco, dê um jeito nessa situação!

- MENINAS! - gritou Draco - CHEGA!

Instantaneamente, elas pararam. Quando Draco gritava daquela maneira era porque havia problema.

- Me deixou surdo, seu besta! - Harry exclamou irritado. - Para que gritar tão alto?

- Não te metas. - avisou Draco - E a culpa é toda tua.

- Porque minha? - Questionou.

- Se não te pusesses com essas tuas brincadeiras de apenas poderem fazer um determinado numero de perguntas, nada disto teria acontecido.- respondeu Draco- Muito maduro, Harry. Sabes que detesto brincadeiras assim mas mesmo assim não conseguiste resistir. Mesmo á Kevin.

- Então tudo bem fazerem a quantidade de perguntas que quiserem? - Harry perguntou estranhando a atitude do amigo. - Eles são seus amigos, achei que gostaria que eu os conhecesse, mas pelo jeito eu me enganei, não é mesmo?

- Assim eles não tinham feito as perguntas que fizeram.- respondeu Draco- Eu nunca disse que queria que os conhecesses, o Alexander é que queria falar contigo e eu deixei mas a Marie tinha que se meter.

- Então culpe Alexander por tudo isso, por querer falar comigo. - Harry rebateu - Não seria muito educado não deixarem fazer algumas perguntas. Ou melhor, se culpe por ter passado o telefone para mim.

- Ora seu… - começou Draco, mas um grito veio do aparelho.

- Draco!

Por aquela altura já os amigos de Draco tinham parado de discutir. Todos escutavam a discussão de Draco e Harry.

- O que foi Alex? - perguntou Draco.

- Calma. - respondeu o rapaz- Meninas peçam desculpas. Isto tudo começou por causa de vocês.

- Desculpem. - disse Gwen.

- Desculpa Harry, por ter feito aquela pergunta. - disse Marie - Não é da minha conta.

- Desculpem, meninos. A pergunta que fiz não era das melhores. - disse Alyson.

- Eu desculpo. - Harry falou e se levantou. - Agora vocês se entendem ai.

Harry terminou de falar e saiu do cômodo indo em direção ao seu quarto irritado com o que tinha deixado acontecer.

Pouco depois, ele ouviu uma pacandinha na porta.

- Posso?- perguntou a voz de Draco.

- Vai querer discutir mais um pouco? - Harry falou da cadeira que havia sentado ao lado da janela olhando para o loiro na porta entreaberta.

- Vai querer discutir mais um pouco? - Harry falou da cadeira que havia sentado ao lado da janela olhando para o loiro na porta entreaberta. – Não estou no humor para isto.

- Não, claro que não. - respondeu Draco.

O moreno indicou para que entrasse e desviou seu olhar para a neve que caia do outro lado da janela.

Draco entrou e aproximou-se do moreno e a seguir passou os seus braços em volta os ombros do outro.

- Desculpa. - disse. - Eles conseguem-me tirar o sério. Eu queria que tu os conhecesses, mas esqueci-me de te avisar que eles são assim.

Harry encarou o loiro pelo reflexo da janela e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro contornando a cintura do mesmo com a sua mão.

- Não gosto de brigar com você. - Começou triste. - Por quê?

- Eu também não gosto. - disse Draco - Por que o que?

- Por que minhas piores memórias são de nossas brigas?

Draco desenlaçou-se do moreno e puxou-o para a cama. Ambos se deitaram e se acomodaram. Era assim que faziam em crianças após brigarem por alguma coisa. Deitavam-se numa cama e ali ficavam a falarem.

- Talvez porque a nossa relação está acima de uma amizade fugaz. - disse Draco, enquanto deitava a cabeça em cima do peito de Harry, tendo cuidado com os ferimentos deste.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Questionou começando a brincar com aqueles cabelos loiros tão cuidados enquanto com a outra mão esta parada na cintura esbelta do outro.

- Quer dizer, a nossa amizade continuo após estes cinco anos que estivemos separados, sobreviveu a tudo o que o Kevin fez e acabou de, penso eu, sobreviver ao quinteto terrível que são os meus amigos. - respondeu Draco - Não podes negar que a nossa amizade tem algo que especial.

- Algo de especial é pouco, não acha? - Questionou sorrindo para o loiro enquanto o puxava para mais perto. - Não quero ficar mais longe de você...

Eu asseguro-te que nunca mais isso irá acontecer. Vais enjoar de me ver. - disse Draco, enquanto se acomodava e suspirou, aspirando o doce perfume de Harry - Eu acho que a nossa amizade é indestrutível, sabes? A não ser que os teus amigos sejam piores que os meus.

- Melhor não entrar por esses lados... - Harry falou - Você vai dormir aqui hoje?

- O que há assim de tão mau se eu quiser entrar por "esses lados"? - perguntou Draco. - Algum problema se dormir?

- Meus amigos podem não ser tão diferentes dos seus. - Harry riu diante do comentário e fechou os olhos se deixando envolver pelo perfume que exalava de Draco. - Eu ficaria extremamente irritado se não ficasse aqui. - falou suavemente.

- Espera, tu também tens uma Marie, uma Gwen, uma Alyson, um Jason e um Alexander? - perguntou Draco.

- São bem loucos como eles. - Harry falou - Agora fecha a matraca e vamos dormir...

- Como é que eles são?- perguntou Draco, bastante curioso. Enquanto esperava pela resposta ele aproveitou para se levantar e começar tirar a roupa. Não ia dormir de jeans e camisa.

- O que você está fazendo? – Harry questionou vendo as atitudes do loiro lembrando imediatamente do que havia se passado durante o filme enquanto via aquele corpo tão bem delineado surgindo em sua frente.

- Não vou dormir com esta roupa, não é? - perguntou Draco e a seguir dirigiu-se a uma gaveta da cômoda de Harry, abriu-a e a seguir tirou de lá um par de calças e uma camisola de Harry - Vou usar um pijama teu. Mas voltando á conversa, como é que eles são?

Harry ficou parado vendo aqueles músculos do corpo pálido do amigo e imaginou sua mão passando por todos os pedacinhos imagináveis conhecendo os detalhes e segredos mais intimo dele.

- Tem... Tem o... A - Começou sem desviar os olhos dos movimentos de Draco. - Além do Rony e da Mione que você já conhece, tem o Aaron que é um galinha que se acha a última bolacha do pacote, a Claire que é uma patricinha total e o Dylan que é uma mistura de gótico com emo.

- Grupo bem estranho. - comentou Draco, enquanto acabava de vestir a roupa de Harry. Como sempre fora mais pequeno e delicado do que o amigo, as calças arrastavam um pouco no chão e a camisola estava um pouco larga. - O Ron e a Hermione também foram contigo para a mesma universidade?

- A Mione não - Harry falou se ajeitando na cama para dar mais espaço para o outro -, mas a Universidade dela fica quase do lado da nossa então nos víamos sempre.

Draco levantou os cobertores e deitou-se debaixo deles.

- Não vais trocar de roupa? – perguntou - Eles seguiram o que? Eu lembro-me que a Hermione estava um pouco indecisa e nunca cheguei a saber o que o Ron queria.

- Estou bem assim. – Harry respondeu não achando uma boa ideia ficar com poucas roupas na frente do loiro – Rony acabou semestre passado a Engenharia Mecatrônica e a Hermione se formou ano passado em Psiquiatria. Acho que ela só fez isso para tratar a saúde mental do Rony e da minha de queda.

Harry riu de sua brincadeira e acabou ficando levemente tenso quando o loiro aproximou seus corpos e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro. A respiração em seu pescoço o arrepiava inteiro e temia que certas partes de seu corpo começassem a dar sinal de vida.

- Vem ao menos para debaixo dos cobertores, esta a ficar frio. - disse Draco, enquanto se afastava um pouco - Mesmo a cara deles. E os outros?

Harry meio inseguro analisava toda a situação, mas acabou sendo vencido e entrando de baixo da coberta sentindo no mesmo instante Draco o abraçar, mas tomando cuidado com a sua ferida no peito.

- Aaron fez artes cênicas. O Dylan cursou literatura clássica e a doida da Claire Física. – Harry respondeu apoiando seu queixo na cabeça de Draco e fechou os olhos. – O que você acha de fechar essa boquinha linda e dormimos quietos?

- Mas eu quero saber. - disse Draco, aproveitando o calor que vinha do corpo de Harry - Porque é que a Claire é doida?

- Ela gosta de Física, Draco. - Harry falou como fosse mais que obvio a resposta, dando-se por vencido, sabendo que não dormiria por um bom tempo. - Física!

- Eu tive a disciplina de Física e não achei assim tão difícil. - disse Draco.

- Você é louco também...

- Eu não entendo qual a dificuldade em Física. Mas deixa para lá. - disse Draco - Ninguém dá contigo em doido, naquele grupo?

- É mais fácil você perguntar quem que é o menos louco de lá, viu. - Harry falou sorrindo - Não sai nada de bom quando estamos nós seis juntos.

- Por outras palavras, não se aprende nada, não é? Sei do que falas. - disse Draco, sorrindo - Eu gostava de conhecê-los.

- Eu posso tentar ligar para eles amanhã, mas não sei se vamos conseguir - Harry falou coçando a cabeça - Nós íamos viajar para o continente desbravar algumas trilhas. Não sei se vão ter sinal, por lá.

- E tu preferiste vir para aqui? - perguntou Draco.

- Tive um surto no trabalho e não pensei duas vezes em vir para cá, sair daquela correria. - Harry falou e depois riu - Mas bem que eu gostaria de ter visto a cara do Dylan lá no meio da trilha. Ele reclamou tanto dessa viajem

Draco sorriu.

- E a Claire? Afinal tu disseste que ela é a patricinha do grupo.

- Quem você acha que deu essa ideia? - Harry falou sorrindo - Ela pode ser uma patricinha, mas é a mais aventureira do grupo. Até já subiu o monte Everest com o pai...

- Não consigo imaginar isso. - disse Draco.

- Ela coloca um chapéu rosa todo brilhante, umas botas Pink fosforescente, um par de óculos diferentes para cada dia da semana e não está nem ai. - Harry falou lembrando a última trilha que fizera com a amiga - O único problema é que ela leva pelo menos três trocas de roupa para cada dia, além de exigir parar de hora em hora para retocar a maquiagem.

- Isso é muita roupa. Como e que ela leva isso tudo? Não era suposto levar apenas o necessário? - perguntou o loiro.

- Mas ela liga para isso? - Respondeu - Segundo ela, para que serviria ter tantos amigos se não pudesse abusar deles em horas como essas.

- Não me digas que ela voz obriga a levar as malas? - perguntou Draco, incrédulo - Imagino como será conviver com ela, no dia-a-dia.

- Se fosse só as malas seria até bom - Riu - Mas quando não tem esses surtos aventureiros, ela é uma patricinha sem por nem tirar. 24 horas por dia; sete dias por semana. Igual como você era antes, sabe. - Piscou para o loiro.

Draco afastou-se um pouco de Harry e perguntou:

- Como eu era? O que é que isso quer dizer?

- O que eu disse? - Perguntou se fazendo de inocente. - Eu disse alguma coisa errado?

- Que eu me lembre, era eu que chegava coberto de lama a casa. - disse Draco, ofendido.

- Bufando de raiva por ter estragado a camisa favorita, não? - Harry falou se defendendo do tapa que levara.

- Engraçadinho. - disse Draco - Eu gostava daquela camisa. Mas estamos a distanciar-nos do assunto. O que é que ela vos obriga a fazer?

- E você gostava daquela camisa apenas? – Harry falou olhando curioso para o moreno. – E aquela vez que você ficou sem falar comigo por mais de uma semana só porque, sem querer, eu acabei derrubando café em uma calça sua?

- Não eu não gostava só daquela, mas aquela era a minha favorita. - respondeu Draco - Sempre foste um desastrado mesmo.

- Você é muito exagerado. - Harry disse - Eram apenas roupas...

- Curiosamente, as únicas que tu manchavas, eram as minhas roupas favoritas. - disse Draco - E depois não querias que ficasse chateado.

- E você preferia ficar chateado por ter perdido uma roupa favorita a ficar comigo. - Disse emburrado.

- Nunca te ouvi a reclamar. - disse Draco.

- Claro que não. Você falava comigo quando isso aconteceu? - Harry questionou chateado - E depois vinha conversar como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais...

- E não tinha acontecido nada. - disse Draco enquanto se aproximava mais um pouco do moreno. O calor de Harry era viciante. - A verdade é que nunca consegui ficar muito tempo longe de ti.

- Então quando você ficou uma semana sem falar comigo não aconteceu nada? - Perguntou se afastando um pouco para olhar a face do loiro - Hein?

Draco olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco chateado, mas isso são águas passadas, certo?

- Certo - Harry falou voltando a se aconchegar no loiro -, mas eu não vou esquecer o tempo que você se afastou de mim.

- Que seja. - disse Draco e esfregou o rosto no ombro do moreno - Podemos dormir agora?

- Eu estou querendo fazer isso há muito tempo. - Respondeu fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a respiração do loiro em seu pescoço. - Mas tinha certas pessoas que não paravam de tagarelar...

- Engraçadinho. - disse Draco e a seguir fechou os olhos e suspirou. Embalado pelo som profundo da respiração de Harry e sentindo-se protegido por aqueles braços, rapidamente ele caiu no negro abismo que era o seu inconsciente.

Harry demorou um pouco a mais para dormir. A respiração lenta e ritmada em seu pescoço, ou ainda a maneira que seus corpos se tocavam toda a vez que tentava se afastar um pouco sem deixar de ficar abraçado, acabaram trazendo em sua mente as imagens do filme e da consequência delas em seu corpo.

Tentou criar uma barreira em sua mente imaginando a cena nojentas de alguns filmes que havia visto ou mesmo em seu trabalho se acumulando em sua mesa para bloquear todas aquelas lembranças, mas ela sempre acabava ruindo sem nenhum esforço e novamente sua mente era invadida por aquelas imagens.

Quando não faltava muito para o sol começar a surgir no horizonte, foi vencido pelo cansaço e se deixou envolver pelo manto de Morfeu, com aquele loiro ao seu lado estando na maioria de seus sonhos.

**Notas finais****: **

N/A: Oi, minha gente. Está tudo bem? Eu so tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre este capitulo: EU AMEI ESCREVE-LO. Os amigos do Draco foram criados por mim (com alguma ajuda do Yann, vamos la ver) e pronto, são bem loucos. Espero que gostem e que mandem muitas reviews.

Beijos.

Kimberly.

N/A: Olá, galera, blz? Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Foi muito divertido escrevê-lo. Sem contar que os amigos do Draco são muito maluquinhos, embora os de Harry não fiquem muito atrás. (Mas não contem para a kimberly que eu adiantei isso para vcs, ta ;) )

Antes que alguém fique bravo sobre o comentário feito pelo Harry sobre a Claire fazer física, só queiro deixar anotado que faço o mesmo curso que ela na facul então não é preconceito. Apenas tento levar pela brincadeira o que a maioria das pessoas realmente pensam a respeito. ;D

Obrigado por estarem lendo a história e não reclamarei caso queriam comentar sem parar o capítulo, blz?

Beijos meninas, abraços meninos (caso aja algum)

Yann


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Quando a luz de um novo dia conseguiu penetrar no quarto atingiu os olhos de Draco. Estremeceu. Não queria se levantar. Elevou um pouco o corpo para olhar o relógio que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira do lado de Harry.

Eram quase onze horas da manha. Devia ir começar a fazer o almoço, antes que Harry acordasse e decidisse que queria comer um hambúrguer ou coisa assim. Ainda tinha que ir a casa buscar algumas coisas, mas o calor que emanava do outro, a sua respiração profunda e os seus braços eram como uma droga para o loiro. Não queria sair dali. Tinha de aproveitar. Sabia que seria raro as vezes que voltaria a dormir ao pé do outro. Já não eram crianças e nada impedia o outro de arranjar uma namorada ou até mesmo, tendo em contas as ultimas vinte e quatro horas que passara com ele, um namorado. O simples pensamento disso fez com que ele sentisse um frio na barriga. Desejava que o moreno nutrisse por ele algo mais que uma forte amizade.

Inconscientemente, uma das suas mãos pousou na face de Harry e começou a mover-se, numa tentativa de gravar em sua memória todos os contornos daquele rosto tão bonito. Suspirou mais uma vez.

- Eu dava o mundo em troca de uma pequena hipótese entre nós. - murmurou.

A seguir, fazendo das tripas, coração, ele levantou-se.

Harry que estava num sono leve, apenas se deixando levar por aquele momento em paz ali deitado em sua cama sentiu algo tocando sua face e algumas palavras sendo murmuradas baixinho, mas não havia conseguido entendê-las direito. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu o loiro se levantando, mas não queria ficar sozinho na cama.

Rapidamente o puxou pelo braço e enfiou sua cabeça na pele pálida que o pijama não cobria do pescoço sentindo o cheio tão delicado e suave do amigo e murmurou enquanto o abraçava.

- Fica aqui comigo...

Draco ficou petrificado. E se Harry tivesse ouvido o que ele dissera? Ele não podia saber dos seus sentimentos. Se o moreno soubesse, ele tinha a certeza que aquela relação acabava ali e seria para sempre. Conhecia Harry muito bem.

- Há quanto tempo estavas acordado? - perguntou Draco, a medo.

Harry estava gostando do contacto daquela pele em sua face e não queria sair dali tão cedo. Virou um pouco sua cabeça para o lado, beijando suavemente aquela região algumas vezes sem ter noção do que fazia.

- Não sei direito... - Começou baixinho aproximando mais ainda seus corpos - Acho que eu ainda estou no meu sonho, já que você está aqui comigo. Não quero acordar...

Draco tinha a consciência que se aqueles beijos continuassem ele não conseguiria manter o controlo e por isso beliscou Harry com força, magoando o moreno.

- Hei! - Exclamou esfregando o lugar do beliscão - O que eu disse?

- Tu é que disseste que ainda estavas a sonhar, eu tratei de te acordar.- disse Draco- Agora deixa-me ir.

- Não... - Agarrando o loiro - Fica aqui mais um pouco. 'Tá cedo ainda...

- São onze horas, Harry.- disse Draco- Tenho que ir a casa e começar a fazer o almoço. Não te vá dar na cabeça de comeres um hambúrguer.

- Draco, pelo amor de meu santinho... - começou vendo o loiro se livrar de seus braços para sua infelicidade - Quem é que come hambúrguer uma hora dessas?

Draco parou e olhou desconfiado para Harry.

- O que é que tu queres para almoço?- perguntou.

- Eu não sei. - respondeu - Só sei que eu não quero que você me deixe sozinho aqui nessa casa vazia...

- Eu não te ia deixar sozinho, ia a casa trocar de roupa e buscar um creme especial para as tuas feridas. - disse Draco- Mas sendo que não me deixas sair daqui, o que e que nós vamos fazer?

- Ficar deitados aqui, - Falou batendo na cama suavemente - juntinhos até que o sono chegue de novo. O que acha?

- Eu não tenho sono.- disse Draco e subiu para o colo de Harry.- Mas eu sei de algo que podemos fazer.

- O que? - Perguntou inseguro.

- Eu lembro-me que ontem alguém disse que ia fazer um telefonema, hoje. - disse Draco.

- Mas eu não disse a hora. - Falou sorrindo enquanto coloca suas mãos na cintura fina do amigo.

- Mas nós não temos mais nada de interessante para fazer.- disse Draco e a seguir esticou-se para conseguir pegar o telemóvel de Harry, que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira- E depois, eu quero conhecer aquela gente. Devem ser interessantes.

- Você quer trocar a companhia dessa pessoa maravilhosa que está com você por a de seus amigos? - Harry falou enfiando sua mão dentro da camisa do pijama que Draco usava sentindo o calor daquela pele em suas mãos e o corpo do amigo roçando no seu enquanto ele pegava seu telemóvel. - Vou ficar triste assim.

Draco retirou a mão de Harry e entrelaçou-a na sua. Não podia permitir contactos assim. Podia perder o seu frágil autocontrolo.

- Mas eu já te conheço há anos.- disse Draco, sorrindo e a seguir saiu de cima do amigo- Podes-te sentar, por favor?

- Sem graça! - Harry falou se levantando digitando os números lógo em seguida. - Fala, Rony. Tudo certo por ai?... Sim tudo perfeito - respondeu a pergunta do amigo olhando para o loiro - Tá todo mundo ai?... Então coloca no vivavoz, tem uma pessoa aqui que quer conhecer todo mundo...

- É uma loira gostosa, Harry? - A voz do amigo soou no quarto assim que apertou o botão do vivavoz. - Porque se for, eu posso dar um jeito de voar para ai para conhecê-la.

- Rony! - Exclamou envergonhado.

- Ai... - A mesma voz gemeu - Ai. Para! A Mione tá me batendo aqui...

- Oi, Harry - a voz da amiga soou no telefone.

Enquanto Harry falava com os amigos, Draco tinha-se acomodado em cima do amigo e puxara os cobertores para cima deles. Aquando a pergunta de Ron sobre quem era a pessoa que os queria conhecer, Draco riu.

- Eu sou loiro, Ron, mas penso que ainda não me transformei numa rapariga.- disse ele.

- Você tá com um homem ai, Harry? - a voz de rouca de um homem soou o outro lado e Harry mumurou para Draco que era o Dylan.

- Ele é bonito e cheiroso? - A voz mais suave de uma mulher falou ao mesmo tempo. - Se for gostoso, fala bem de mim...

- Bem sua cara mesmo. - a outra voz masculina se ouviu no quarto - Vê se não vai esquecer dos amigos aqui, seu viado.

- Mas que... - Harry não conseguia achar palavras para dizer o que se passava no momento.

Draco, não se controlou, e gargalhou. Quando se conseguiu controlar, levantou o olhar para Harry e disse:

- E eu ainda me queixava dos meus amigos que não tinham postura.

- Harry, quem é que tá ai? - Hermione perguntou - O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Encontrei o Draco aqui em Paradise - Harry respondeu beliscando o loiro - Ele está cuidando de mim...

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Harry. - Claire falou - Não esquece de falar que eu estou mais bronzeada agora e que meu corpinho está tudo em ordem, viu.

- Ele pode te ouvir, sua besta. - Dylan falou do outro lado.

- Ah... Que seja. Eu sou muito gostosa, viu, Draco.

Draco, mesmo com a dor do beliscão que Harry lhe dera, ria. Dylan e Claire pareciam mesmo Jason e Alyson quando discutiam.

- Olá, Claire. Já ouvi falar da tua beleza.- disse Draco.

- Verdade? - Ela falou - E você é solteiro? Casado? Divorciado?

- Claire! - Harry exclamou da audácia da amiga, mas não poderia dizer que não estivesse interessado nas resposta daquelas perguntas.

- Harry esse é o mesmo Draco que fez você ficar mal antes de ir para universidade? - Dylan perguntou.

- Sim, é verdade, Claire. E sou solteiro.- disse Draco, sorrindo- E sim, sou o Draco com quem o Harry se zangou antes da universidade.

- Se você pensar em machucar o Harry de novo, seu filha de uma mãe. - Rony começou - Eu te mato, viu!

- Rony! - Harry e Hermione exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não liga para isso, Draco - Harry disse olhando para o amigo nervoso. - Me desculpe, por essa atitude.

- Tem muitas gatinhas por ai, Harry? - Aaron perguntou - Já pegou muitas?

Perante a última pergunta, Draco logo percebeu que se tratava do amigo galinha, Aaron. Ele riu e disse:

- Não faz mal. Eu acho que até mereço.

- Você só pensa nisso, né Aaron? - Harry começou - Não sou tão desesperado igual você...

- Harry, segundo Freud...

- Não começa, Mione. - Rony interrompeu a amiga - O que a doninha ta fazendo com você ai?

- Hei!- disse Draco, ofendido- Eu estava e estou inocente.

- Inocente não faria o que você fez. - Hermione falou - Por que você fez aquilo?

- Hermione! - Harry exclamou - Até você?

- Não foi eu.- disse Draco e naquele momento agarrou-se a Harry em busca de proteção. Não se lembrara que aquilo poderia acontecer.- Foi o Kevin.

- Galera, para com isso. - Dylan começou - Você vão atrapalhar todo o momento que eles estavam criando juntos...

- Sério, Harry? - Aaron começou - Já pegou a doninha?

- Ele beija bem? - Claire questinou.

- Já fuderam muito? - Aaron novamente. - Ficou por cima ou por baixo?

- Quero todos os detalhes... - Claire de novo - Vai me contar tudo?

- Eu vou desligar se vocês não pararem... - Harry exclamou mais vermelho que o pijama que o loiro usava e depois escondeu a cara no ombro do loiro.

Draco sorriu e murmurou de forma a que os amigos de Harry não ouvissem:

- Eu acho que os meus amigos são mais discretos. E tem mais postura, não muito mais, mas sempre tem mais.

- Eu não falei... - Murmurou igualmente.

- Hei isso foi um beijo que eu ouvi? - Rony falou. - Eca, Harry! Você tá beijando a doninha agora?

Naquele ponto , Draco corou e fez algo que fazia em criança, quando ele tinha vergonha de alguma coisa. Puxou os cobertores e cobriu-se com eles até que num cabelo loiro ficasse á vista.

- Tchau! - Harry falou e desligou o celular diante de vários protestos do outro lado. - Desculpe, Draco. - e abraçou forte o amigo - Eu disse que eles eram loucos.

O telefone começou a tocar e quando viu que era Rony, cancelou a ligação. Depois teria uma conversa séria com eles.

A voz, abafada pelos cobertores, de Draco fez-se ouvir:

- Eu devia ter previsto aquilo. Era mais do que natural de que o Ron e a Hermione não iam gostar nada de ouvir a minha voz.

- Como eles me envergonham. - Murmurou. - Não liga para o que eles disseram...

Draco emergiu dos cobertores e abraçou o outro. Pequenas lágrimas surgiam nos seus olhos. Depois de cinco anos, ainda era difícil ser apontado como a pessoa responsável pelo suposto sofrimento de Harry. E ele, não sofrera? Caramba, ele tinha sido a pessoa que mais tinha sofrido.

- Draco, que foi? - Harry questionou limpando as lágrimas que escorriam - Por favor. Não fica assim! Eu prometo que bato neles assim que eu os ver!

O loiro não respondeu, apenas pegou no telemóvel de Harry e marcou um número. Pouco depois, disse:

- Aly? És tu?...É sou eu… Não é o meu, é o do Harry… Não aconteceu nada. Sabes aquilo que nós consideramos como conversa proibida?… Eu quero que lhe contes… Nada de mas, Alyson…

A seguir passou o aparelho para Harry.

- Olá... - Harry começou não entendendo nada daquela conversa.

- Olá, Harry.- disse Alyson- Eu não sei o que se passou mas se ele quer que eu te conte o conteúdo das nossas chamadas "conversas proibidas" foi porque aconteceu alguma coisa grave. Mas antes disso, será que me podes dizer o que aconteceu?

- Humm... Draco insistiu para falar com alguns amigos meus e eles não são o que se pode chamar de amigos perfeitos. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro ao seu lado - Eles disseram algumas coisas que... Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com aquilo!

- Com aquilo? O que e que eles disseram exatamente?- perguntou a rapariga- Eu sei que revelar o conteúdo dessa conversa pode ser ofensivo para ti e até podes achar que estou a ser intrometida. Mas eu realmente preciso de saber. Neste momento podes não gostar de mim mas ambos gostamos do Draco.

- Eles podem ter dito que a culpa foi do Draco pelo que aconteceu...

- Pois, desculpa dizer-te mas esses teus amigos não tem muito tato.- disse Alyson.

- E eu não sei? - Harry falou no telefone e murmurou para que apenas o loiro ao seu lado pudesse ouvir. - Não fique assim. Não gosto de te ver triste. Por favor...

- O que acontece é o seguinte.- continuou Alyson- O que nós chamamos de "conversas proibidas" são um rol de momentos que aconteceram á cinco anos atrás, depois da vossa separação. O Draco pediu-me para que eu nunca mais falasse desses eventos, nem que sequer os mencionasse. Percebes, Harry? O que eu te estou prestes a contar é algo muito importante.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Quando o Draco começou a universidade ele não era a pessoa que é hoje. Ele estava sempre triste, não havia um dia em que não chorasse. Raras eram as vezes em que nós o víamos comer e mesmo depois de termos formado o grupo que tu conheceste ontem, ele continuou na mesma depressão. Nós não soubemos como o apoiar, tentamos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance. Ele não comia, não dormia, apenas saia de casa para a faculdade e chorava a toda a hora.- naquele momento a voz de Alyson, quebrou-se por alguns momentos e quando ela voltou a falar a voz parecia mais fraca- Foi então que se deu a primeira tentativa de suicídio.

- Pri-Primeira?

- Sim, houve mais.- respondeu Alyson- Ele espetou um facalhão na barriga, quando o encontramos, levamo-lo para o hospital. Os médicos conseguiram salva-lo e disseram que ele tinha anemia. Quando lhe perguntamos o porque dele ter feito aquilo, ele não quis responder. E a vida continuou. O Draco continuava no mesmo ritmo, não comia, não dormia, só chorava. Nós tentávamos que ele comesse, afinal ele tinha a anemia para curar. Mas ele não queria saber. Meses depois veio a segunda tentativa de suicídio.

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas enquanto escutava o que Alyson dizia. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia feito tudo aquilo e que ele tivesse culpa em tudo aquilo, mesmo se Kevin tivesse levado a tudo aquilo. Por que não havia acreditado no loiro? Por que havia dito todas aquelas coisas.

Ele apertou o corpo do outro o seu próprio corpo não ligando para a dor que começava a sentir em seus pontos e enterrou sua cabeça em seu peito. Só queria ter certeza de que Draco estava ali ao seu lado são e salvo e que tinha certeza que não deixaria mais ninguém pensar em machucá-lo ou mesmo ofendê-lo.

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Não acreditava que ele havia sofrido tanto assim com a briga que tiveram.

- Desta vez ele ousou drogas medicinais. Ainda ficou alguns dias em coma e por pouco não o perdemos. Foi então que eu vim a saber o que se passava. Ele contou-me tudo no dia em que saiu do coma. No entanto, isso não impediu a terceira e ultima tentativa de suicídio.- naquele momento Alyson já chorava- E se pensas que a faca e as drogas foram o mais pesado, tu não imaginas como foi a terceira. Ele esfaqueou varias partes do corpo e tentou afogar-se depois. Foi um professor que o salvou. E foi ai que todos descobriram uma solução. Internamo-lo e ele passou a ter apoio psicológico. Acho que realmente foi isso que o salvou. Quando ele voltou ele estava diferente mas eu ainda conseguia ver a dor no olhar dele. Harry, ele adora-te e embora ele não queira que tu saibas disto, ele ama-te. O Draco está disposto a morrer por ti. Estas três tentativas de suicídio e os problemas que dai advieram são a prova disso. Ninguém conseguiu tirar-te do pedestal em que ele te colocou.

- Eu... Eu... - Harry tentou juntar algumas palavras, mas sem sucesso - Me desculpe.

- Pelo que?- perguntou Alyson- Quem deveria estar a pedir desculpa eram os teus amigos que o acusam de ter sido ele a fazer aquilo.

- Eu... Eu não sabia disso. - Harry começou - Eles também não... Meu Deus! Eu não sei o que falar...

- Não te culpes pelo o que aconteceu. Ele não te culpa.- disse Alyson- Apenas acredita quando ele diz que foi a pessoa que mais sofreu com essa historia.

- Eu... Preciso ir. Tchau! - Harry exclamou e desligou o telefone olhando para o loiro. - Draco, eu... Por que você tentou se matar?

- A vida não fazia sentido sem ti.- disse Draco- Odeia-me há vontade. Não te culpo se o fizeres. Eu próprio não me orgulho desse período da minha vida.

- Como você acha que eu me sentiria se tivesse conseguido? - Questinou preocupado.

- Conseguido o que?- perguntou Draco.

- Se matar, droga! - Exclamou encarando aqueles olhos prateados - Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso.

Harry mal terminou de falar e se afastou do loiro começando a tirar a camisa que o loiro usava observando aquela pele tão palida atentamente, encontrando pequenas cicatrizes pelo peito, todas muito finas que dificultava de serem vistas.

- Eu não acredito, Draco... Eu...

O loiro desviou o olhar e chorou. Não aguentava aquilo. Uma coisa era ser reprendido pelos amigos, outra era ser reprendido por Harry.

- Desculpa. – disse- É melhor eu ir-me embora.

- Você não vai sair daqui. - disse sério segurando os pulsos do loiro. - Eu não vou... Auchg.

Harry gemeu soltando Draco apoiando seu machucado com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra se apoiava no colchão.

- Merda! – Exclamou quando viu um pouco de sangue em sua mão.

- Harry!- exclamou Draco e em seguida correu para a casa-de-banho e quando voltou trazia a caixa de primeiros socorros- Deixa ver.

- Não... - Murmurou e afastou o loiro - Eu estou bem.

- Harry não sejas teimoso.- disse Draco- Deixa ver, por favor.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas olhou para o loiro que estava preocupado e levantou a camisa mostrando a ferida que sangrava devagar.

De imediato, Draco começou a tirar as ligaduras, o penso e a seguir tratou de estancar o sangue e voltar a fazer o curativo. No final, voltou a por as coisas no sítio.

- Não faças movimentos muito brutos.- avisou.

- Só não vá embora... - Pediu olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Sabes que tenho de ir.- disse Draco- Não posso ficar ao pé de ti. Sou indigno de ti.

- Não! - Exclamou nervoso tentando se levantar - Eu que sou. Foi tudo culpa minha... Eu... Eu fui muito idiota por acreditar naquilo. Por favor, não quero ficar mais longe de você.

Draco, suavemente empurrou-o de volta para a cama e baixou-se de forma a que ficasse na mesma altura de Harry. Depois, muito lentamente, beijou Harry nos lábios

Harry sentiu seus lábios sendo pressionados outra vez por aqueles tão rosados. Sentiu seu mundo parar naquele momento, a dor que sentia sumiu, as preocupações e nervosismos desapareceram. Só existia ele e Draco.

Segurou o rosto do loiro com suas mãos e aprofundou o beijo carinhosamente. Nunca imaginara que estaria fazendo aquilo com o amigo, mas não parecia errado. Parecia que tudo se encaixava em seus lugares perfeitamente como num jogo de quebra-cabeça. Deixou suas mãos brincarem naqueles cabelos loiros e com um pouco de insegurança, sua língua começou a se insinuar nos lábios do outro querendo por mais. Desejando mais.

Após ser correspondido, o sol começou a brilhar novamente mais intensamente como num dia quente de verão, os barulhos dos carros lá fora começavam a parecer as mais belas sinfonias, os cheiros desapareciam diante o odor daquela pele tão cuidada e tão macia.

Quando sentia a necessidade de respirar novamente, afastou suas cabeças um pouco ofegantes sem dizer nenhuma palavra apenas encarando aqueles olhos brilhantes assim que estes se abriram.

- Desculpa.- pediu Draco, novamente. Pelo o que ele pedia ele não sabia mas pareceu-lhe correto dizer aquilo.

- Pelo que? - Perguntou.

- Nem eu próprio sei muito bem.- respondeu o outro - Mas penso que é pelo o que tentei fazer há uns anos atras.

- Se você me prometer não faz mais isso. - Falou sem desviar os olhos - Eu te desculpo...

- Eu fui internado, recebi apoio psicológico.- disse Draco- Estou bem agora.

- Me desculpe também. - Harry falou e deu um rápido beijo - Por ter causado tudo isso, mas principalmente por ter feito você se machucar.

- Oh não tens de te desculpar. Perdoei-te há alguns anos atrás.- disse Draco e levantou-se- Vens? Temos de ir fazer o almoço.

- Ok. - Harry disse se levantando e depois sorriu maroto para o loiro - Aquele hambúrguer parece bom agora, não?

- Tem cuidado. Nada de movimentos bruscos.- disse Draco- E não, se não tiveste apetite há pouco não vais ter apetite agora.

O loiro sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Harry.

- Pera ai. - Harry falou segurando novamente o loiro.

- Alguma dor?- perguntou Draco, preocupado.

- Não. - Harry falou se aproximando do loiro o empurrando suavemente para a parede - Apenas quero fazer isso...

E juntou novamente seus lábios num beijo carregado de sentimentos. Desejava sentir tudo àquilo de minutos atrás novamente e em dobro. Suas mãos estavam dentro da camisa do pijama que Draco usava e não conseguia deixá-las paradas em um lugar só.

Sentir as mãos de Harry, sentir os seus lábios. Tudo eram sensações incríveis e Draco não conseguia resistir. Perdera o controlo. Aos diabos com a amizade deles. Se ele podia ter mais porque não arriscar? Imediatamente, correspondeu ao beijo e as suas mãos deslizaram para a cintura do moreno.

Seus corpos começaram a se esfregar e sem perceber, parou de beijar aqueles lábios ardentemente e começou a mordicar o pescoço, beijando, chupando. Avançou para a orelha onde gemeu o nome do loiro e mordeu o lóbulo antes de voltar a trilhar um caminho de beijos até o queixo para se aventurar novamente naqueles lábios que tanto o cativaram.

- Harry…- gemeu Draco- Cuidado…

- O que a gente está fazendo? - Harry questionou após dar alguns passos para trás se apoiando na penteadeira.

- Não sei. Diz-me tu.- disse Draco. Devia esperar aquela reação. Quantas vezes é que tinha que dizer a si próprio que Harry era heterossexual?

- Isso... Isso parece tão certo... - começou desviando o olhar - Como se devesse ter acontecido há tanto tempo.

Draco aproximou-se do amigo e perguntou:

- Se é assim, porque é que continuas a resistir?

- Porque você faz parecer tão calmo isso? – Questionou.

- O que é que a Alyson te disse?- perguntou.

- Como você ficou depois da briga... - Falou como se estivesse ouvindo as palavras novamente - Das vezes que você tentou se matar...

- Tirando isso, ela não disse mais nada?- perguntou Draco.

- Seja direto, Draco. - o moreno pediu. - Por favor.

- E eu serei.- disse Draco- Quando me dizeres o que ela te disse depois.

- Ela disse algo de serem meus amigos serem idiotas, mas ela não precisava ter dito isso. - Sorriu - Eu mesmo poderia ter falado aquilo.

- Foi só isso mesmo que ela disse? Estranho.- disse Draco- Não é dela deixar a conversa a meio. Por favor tenta-te lembrar, se ela disse mais alguma coisa?

- Que seu professor salvou você na última tentativa... Que você foi para o hospicío... Ai, Draco. Doeu. - Harry exclamou ao ser beliscado - Fora isso eu não consigo lembrar de mais nada.

- Faz um esforço.- disse Draco.

- Ela disse que você morreria por mim que me adorava que me... - Harry parou e encarou o loiro. - Ama... Amor... Você me ama?

- Eu sabia que aquela pequena bastarda não podia ficar pelos suicídios e pelo hospício.- disse Draco baixinho mas logo levantou a voz- Queres a resposta longa ou a resposta curta?

- Eu quero a verdade.

Draco levantou os olhos, encarando Harry. A hora da verdade chegara.

- A verdade? A verdade é que já antes da nossa separação eu amava-te. Durante estes cinco anos que estivemos separados eu amei-te e não deixei que ninguém se aproveitasse de mim, porque só havia uma pessoa que eu queria. Não tenho muitas esperanças, não te preocupes.

- Porque nunca me disse nada? - Harry questionou tentando entender tudo aquilo havia sido jogado em cima dele. Aquilo que nunca havia imaginado que pudesse acontecer.

- Havia o Kevin. Havia uma quantidade de gente, mais. Sabia que não tinha hipótese. Antes ter a tua amizade que te ver de costas voltadas a mim.- respondeu Draco- E depois tu davas a impressão, algumas vezes, de que preferirias outra pessoa em vez de mim. Como querias que te dissesse? Não podia perder a tua amizade. Antes sofrer em silêncio.

- Nenhuma delas era você! - Exclamou irritado - Você sempre foi mais que especial para mim.

- Mas como poderia eu ter a certeza de que se eu me declarasse tu não ias fugir a sete pés?- perguntou Draco.

- Eu nunca me afastaria de você! - Exclamou voltando a se aproximar do loiro - Jamais!

- Eu volto a perguntar.- disse Draco- Que certezas eu tinha disso? Tu parecias bastante influenciado pelo Kevin.

- Quem se importa com o maldito do Kevin? - Questionou irritado - Estamos falando de você... - Suavisou sua voz - Eu não tenho ideia de como deve ter sido difícil isso que você passou.

- Para falar a verdade, não me lembro de muito. - disse Draco.

- Algum dia você vai me perdoar por ter sido um idiota? - Perguntou sorrindo tristemente.

- Eu já disse que te perdoei há uns anos. - disse Draco - E eu também não me lembro de grande coisa. No... Bem… Lá no sitio… Eles davam-nos umas drogas especiais que nos afetavam a memoria.

- E hoje? - Harry perguntou aproximando mais ainda seus corpos - Como se sente hoje?

- Confuso. - disse Draco.

- Só confuso?

- Eu não sei como me sentir. - disse Draco - Estou perdido.

- O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar a se achar? - Harry perguntou levando sua mão a face do loiro com carinho - Eu não quero que você fique perdido ou triste...

- Ajudaria se te decidisses.- respondeu Draco, fechando os olhos ao sentir a caricia de Harry.

- Me decidisse? Como assim?

- Ora me beijas, ora me repelas. - respondeu Draco - Decide-te.

- Draco, eu...

- Confuso? - perguntou Draco.

- Eu não sei o que é que está aqui dentro... - Harry falou e apontou para lado direito de seu peito - Ele nunca reagiu da maneira como está nesses últimos dias.

- E se eu me afastasse por alguns dias para te deixar pensar sobre isso.- sugeriu Draco.

- Eu iria ao fim do mundo para te encontrar... - Respondeu sem pensar.

- Eu não disse que ia para o fim do mundo. Posso ir passar alguns dias a casa dos meus amigos. - disse Draco - Terias um tempo para pensar. Vai por mim, um pouco de espaço e tempo fazem maravilhas.

- Eu não quero me afastar de você. - Disse emburrado - Não depois de passar esses cinco anos longe. Não sei se suportarei mais...

- Serão apenas alguns dias.- disse Draco- E eu tenho que ir dar um puxão de orelhas á Alyson e á Marie, de qualquer das maneiras.

- Porque não chamam eles para vir aqui? - Harry perguntou ansioso - Eu posso convidar meus amigos e podemos festejar a virada do ano todo mundo junto.

- É uma boa ideia. Mas não terás o tempo para pensar.- disse Draco- Tu precisas de descansar e pensar.

- Eu... Preciso de você. - Falou sem exitar - E você falou que ia ficar comigo, porque estou machucado...

- Mas… É… Mas tu estás a usar psicologia invertida comigo?

- Eu nem sei o que é isso. - Falou piscando para o loiro.

Draco estreitou os olhos como quem não acredita numa única palavra.

- Anda.- disse, puxando Harry.

- Cuidado! - Fingindo idignação - Estou "dodói"!

- Então não queres hambúrguer?- perguntou Draco.

- Vai ter para o almoço hambúrguer? - Rebateu a pergunta.

- Que posso eu fazer? - perguntou Draco- Se te dou cenouras e alfaces, tu dizes que não és nenhum coelho. Mas eu posso fazer uma salada, se assim preferires.

- A não. - Harry falou puxando o loiro dessa vez - Hambúguer está de bom tamanho. - Sorriu marotamente.

- Harry! Tem cuidado! - disse Draco.

- Eu não quero que essa sua bondade passe logo. - Piscou para o loiro.

Entretanto eles já tinha chegado á cozinha e Draco pegou no telefone que estava na parede.

- Posso fazer uma chamada?- perguntou.

- Claro. - Harry falou sentando na cadeira - Mi casa, su casa.

Draco sorriu e marcou um número. Pouco depois, um grito foi ouvido.

- BASTARDA! Quando eu te vir tu vais levar um puxão de orelhas.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha diante a explosão de Draco curioso para saber com quem ele falava, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que era a mesma pessoa com quem havia falado a pouco no celular.

Pouco depois, Draco estendeu o aparelho a Harry e disse:

- Ela quer falar contigo.

Harry com receio pegou o telefone. Tinha medo do que sobraria para ele.

- Oi, Alice. - Falou.

- Mas tu tinhas que lhe contar tudo?- perguntou uma Alyson, aos gritos.

- Não me culpe. - Harry falou afastando um pouco o telefone da orelha - Ele estava me pressionando...

- E tu não sabes que nessas alturas o melhor a fazer e inventar uma desculpa e sair?- perguntou ela, bastante alterada.

- Porque está tão preocupada com isso?

- Porque vai sobrar para mim. Sempre sobra.

- Cada um com seus problemas. - Falou tranquilamente. - Ninguém mandou contar o que não era para ser contado.

- Eu fiz-te um favor e é assim que tu me agradeces?- perguntou ela.

- Porque não colocamos a culpa em Draco, já que foi ele que falou para você me contar as "conversas proibidas"? - Harry questionou olhando para o loiro que não estava com uma cara feliz naquele momento.

- Boa sorte com isso.- disse Alyson.

- A sua sorte que você não está vendo a cara dele nesse instante. - Falou preocupado.

- Por alguma razão eu te desejei boa sorte.- disse Alyson.

- Acho que não vou conseguir passar pelo dia de natal com vida... - Murmurou se afastando.

Naquele momento, Draco aproximou-se, prendeu Harry e tirou-lhe o aparelho.

- De qualquer das maneiras não foi por isso que eu liguei. – disse- O que eu queria era convidar o pessoal para virem cá passar a passagem de ano. O que achas?

- Se prometeres não me matar, por mim está tudo bem.- respondeu Alyson- Deixa ir perguntar ao pessoal.

- Ela foi perguntar aos outros.- avisou Draco.

- Não me bata! - Harry murmurou inocentemente se encolhendo.

- Porque iria fazer isso?- perguntou Draco.

- Porque você pode querer a minha pele... - Piscou para o loiro - Ou talvez você não quizesse uma pessoa tão perfeitamente bela ao seu lado.

Draco sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Apenas se encostou a Harry.

- Eu quero viver... - Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

- Eu vou dar cabo da Alyson. Acho que não és ela, ou és?- perguntou Draco.

- E você vai me deixar nas garras da ruiva falsificada? - Questionou voltando a posição normal indignado.

- A Alyson é ruiva por natureza.- disse Draco- E depois ela fala muito mas aquilo é tudo garganta.

Naquele momento a voz de Alyson fez-se ouvir:

- Eles alinham.

- Ok, então eu depois ligo para dar os pormenores.- disse Draco- Adeus, querida.

- Adeus, amor.- disse Alyson, desligando.

- Agora você vai ligar pedindo nossos hambúrgueres? - Questionou Harry assim que o loiro desligou o telefone.

- Eles vem.- disse Draco- Eu já vou ligar.

- Acho bom logo, que o meninão aqui está com fome. - Harry disse empurrando o loiro indo se acomodar no outro cômodo enquanto a comida não chegava.

Draco não respondeu.

**xXx**

N/A: *escondendo-se das pessoas que, de certeza, a querem matar* Olá, pessoal. É a Kim, aqui. Primeiro, a ideia das tentativas de suicídio foram minhas, então o Yann está safo desta, mas nem tudo poderiam ser rosas, certo? Podem-se queixar á vontade mas eu achei a ideia muito boa e depois fui EU que tive a ideia, então ela só podia ser boa. Reclamações e até ameaças de morte (que não terão efeito) serão bem-vindas mas eu preferia elogios e reviewns grandes e construtivas. Beijos. Kimberly

Oi, Galera. Tudo bem com vocês? E o que me dizem do capítulo? Bom? Mal? Perfeito? Mais que perfeito?*-* Sensacional? *baba* Eu não disse que os amigos do Harry também eram loucos? Kkkkkkk Reforçando o que a Kim disse, eu não tenho nada a ver com a história dos suícidios/manicômio do Draco. Espero, realmente que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos, meninas; abraço, para algum menino que por ventura venha a ler. Yann


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- Não vais ligar aos teus amigos?- perguntou Draco.

Ele e Harry tinham acabado de almoçar. A conversa tinha fluido normalmente, mas fora toda em volta da preparação da noite da passagem de ano.

- Não estou no humor de falar com eles hoje. - Harry falou colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

- Por quê? - perguntou Draco, já desconfiando da resposta.

- Você ainda pergunta? - Harry rebateu a pergunta - Eu vou deixar eles se remoendo por lá ainda... Mais tarde eu ligo para eles.

- Eu não me importo com a opinião deles. Tu sabes a verdade, isso é que é importante. - disse Draco.

- Eu sei... - falou - Mas eu realmente não quero falar com eles nesse instante.

- Eu só estou preocupado com uma coisa. - disse Draco - Talvez fosse melhor não fazer a festa. Os meus amigos não se vão importar se eu desmarcar.

- Não! - Harry riu - Nesse instante a Mione deve estar filosofando sobre o que aconteceu. Amanhã, no máximo eles estão ligando se desculpando.

- Não é isso que me preocupa. - disse Draco - O que me preocupa é o Aaron.

- Por quê? - Questionou.

- Até parece que nunca viste a Alyson. - disse Draco - E tenho que te avisar que a Marie e a Gwen não lhe ficam atrás.

Harry riu diante da resposta do loiro e falou entre as risadas:

- E eu achando que era algo importante...

Draco fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- É importante. - disse o loiro - O Alex é muito protetor e o Jason é bastante ciumento. Isto vai dar confusão.

- E você não fica atrás pelo jeito também, né?

- Tu não fazes ideia dos problemas que elas já tiveram simplesmente porque as pessoas têm ciúmes. - disse Draco - Tivemos que nos tornar assim, para o bem delas. Portanto, se queres que isto resulte, avisa o Aaron.

- Eu aviso ele. Sem problemas. - Harry falou rindo ainda - Mas não vou poder impedir as gracinhas dele.

- Menos mal. - disse Draco - E a Claire é tão atiradiça, quanto deu a entender?

- Ela só estava fazendo aquilo para me irritar. - Falou normalmente. - Ela é cheia de "não me toques" pessoalmente e tem várias manias esquisitas também...

- Menos um problema. - disse Draco - O Alexander odeia garotas muito atiradiças. Mas também sendo ele irmão gêmeo da Alyson, dá para perceber o tipo de rapaz que é.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que isso não dará muito certo? - Harry questionou - Estou achando que essa vai parecer uma festa de adolescentes quando os pais vão viajar.

- A ideia foi tua. - disse Draco - Queres cancelar tudo? Os meus amigos não se vão importar, arranjam outra festa para ir e se não conseguirem, eles arranjam maneira de fazer uma.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma festa para ir. - Falou tranquilamente - Mas se você quiser uma festa só nós dois. Eu e você, você e eu. Eu cancelo tudo.

- Não, a ideia é boa e depois, eu já não vejo os meus amigos há algum tempo. - disse Draco - Apenas diz aos teus amigos para não serem tão ativos.

- Isso vai ser impossível. - Harry falou sorrindo - Mas obrigado pela parte onde não quer a minha companhia.

- Não se trata do fato de querer ou não a tua companhia. - disse Draco - Eles são meus amigos. Foram pessoas incríveis e que me ajudaram muito. Eu devo-lhes a minha vida. Estas são as regras Harry. Queres estar comigo? Então terás que também estar com os meus amigos.

- Hei! - o moreno exclamou - Não precisa ficar todo nervoso. Apenas estava brincando.

- Eu estou calmo. - disse Draco - Apenas te estava a fazer um aviso.

- Aviso que mais parecia uma intimação... – Murmurou.

Draco decidiu ignorar o comentário.

- No dia da festa, eu só te peço que não tenhas ciúmes. - disse.

- Por quê? - Harry questionou curioso - Vai convidar o seu namoradinho também?

- Não! Talvez arranje um nesse dia, mas não é isso. - respondeu Draco - O Alexander é uma pessoa extremamente bonita.

- Mas... Mas... Ele é seu amigo! - Exclamou indignado.

- E também é gay. - disse Draco - Quando as pessoas sabem desse pequeno pormenor sobre nós os dois e depois de verem a nossa interação costumam ficar com a vaga impressão que somos namorados.

- Então você prefere a companhia dele a minha? – perguntou cruzando os braços ficando nervoso.

- Não, embora não sejamos namorados nem coisa parecida, eu sempre te fui fiel. - disse Draco - Enquanto te amar, não haverá outros homens na minha vida amorosa. O Alexander está mais perto de ser como um irmão.

- Draco...

- É verdade. - disse o loiro - Preferes que te minta?

- Eu não... Estou tão confuso...

- A proposta que te fiz de manha ainda está de pé. - disse Draco.

- Essa proposta esta fora de questão. - Harry disse rapidamente - Você sabe disso.

- Ia-te fazer bem. - disse Draco - E seria apenas por alguns dias.

- Se você não quiser ficar comigo, eu posso tentar entender... - falou preocupado. - Não vou gostar, mas eu tento entender.

- Eu não quero. - disse Draco - Aliás vamos fazer uma coisa. Eu tenho que ir a casa. Porque é que, enquanto eu vou, tu tomas um banho e tentas descansar? Vai-te fazer bem, física como mentalmente.

- Você volta? - Perguntou esperançoso.

Draco sorriu e beijou a testa de Harry.

- Não demorarei. – disse - O que me dizes se eu trouxer uma mala com roupas e passar contigo o resto das ferias?

- Vou contar os minutos! - Harry exclamou feliz.

- Então vai descansar. - disse Draco - Eu já volto.

Harry ficou olhando para o loiro sair da casa e deixou a cabeça cair de encontro com a mesa. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. A única coisa que parecia realmente importante era todas aquelas sensações que tanto gostava que estavam envolvidas no beijo que haviam trocado. Conseguia perceber que os sentimentos que nutria pelo loiro não era apenas de amizade, mas não conseguia dizer o que era.

Sentia-se incapacitado e sabia que Draco merecia mais que aquilo que ele estava dando. E ele não passava de um grande covarde por ter medo de toda aquela novidade.

Nunca imaginaria que um dia gostariam de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que o seu, mas ele gostava e duvidava se tudo o que havia acontecido não era por causa desse sentimento que não conseguia compreender. Havia sentido traído quando soube da mentira do que o loiro estava fazendo, mas aquela traição não era motivo para tudo o que aconteceu. Devia ter algo por trás só podia.

Bateu sua cabeça com força contra a mesa e se levantou em direção ao banheiro tomaria um banho bem quente e depois iria para sala ficar esperando-o procurando alguma coisa para assistir.

Quando terminou o seu banho e vestiu uma roupa nova, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Estava já a sair do quarto quando o som de um celular soou. Era o aparelho de Draco.

- Alô. - Atendeu inseguro.

- Draco eu exijo que tu me digas o que é que aconteceu, esta manhã. Se por acaso, esse palhaço te magoou eu desfaço-lhe a cara. - uma voz masculina soou.

- Quem é? - Questionou

- O Alex. - respondeu a voz - Quem és tu?

- Ronivaldo. - Harry falou o primeiro nome que veio a cabeça. - Não tem ninguém chamado "Draco" aqui.

- Não, esse é o celular do Draco. - disse Alexander - Eu tenho o número na marcação rápida. Tu és o Harry, não és?

- Sim... - Falou nervoso - Ele foi para a casa dele buscar algumas coisas.

- Melhor ainda! - disse Alexander - Se fosse ele já te estava a defender e ai tínhamos outro problema. Então, eu quero saber o que é que aconteceu esta manha. Acabei de chegar e a minha irmã vem-me dizer que o Draco ligou e qualquer coisa sobre as "conversas proibidas"...

- De novo, não. – Harry murmurou com os olhos fechados tombando a cabeça para trás. – Acho que a Alyson já falou tudo o que tinha para falar sobre o assunto...

- Eu apenas quero saber o que e que se passou.- disse Alexander- Há anos que não falamos nisso e depois, de um dia para o outro, começa-se a falar nisso…

- O que você sabe que aconteceu? - Questionou.

- Eu não sei de nada. - respondeu Alexander - Eu cheguei e a minha irmã disse-me que o Draco tinha ligado a pedir para que ela te contasse as "conversas proibidas". Olha, eu não tenho nada que me meter nos vossos assuntos mas desta vez eu vou ter que intervir.

- Draco quis conhecer meus amigos e eles não são as pessoas mais discretas possíveis. - Harry falou morrendo de vontade de desligar o telefone sem escutar qualquer comentário que teria que ouvir. - Eu não tenho culpa.

- Ninguém te está a culpar. - disse Alexander. A sua voz mantinha-se calma, mas era possível sentir que ele não estava assim tão calmo - O que é que eles disseram?

- Tá mais do que na cara que o que disse não é verdade. - Harry falou encarando o brilho do sol do outro lado da janela. - Ou se não fosse isto você estaria ligando?

- Eu estou a ligar para saber o que á que se passou. - defendeu-se o outro - No final, eu vejo quem é o culpado. Não é qualquer coisinha que nos faz falar nas "conversas proibidas", acredita.

- Claro que a culpa é minha. - Harry falou elevando um pouco o tom da voz. - Ela é sempre minha. Sempre foi minha e pelo jeito sempre será...

- Pela última vez, eu não te estou a culpar. Agora, diz-me o que é que se passou!

- É aquela história vindo a toa de novo! - Exclamou - Eu não aguento mais ficar revivendo essa maldita lembrança... E tudo isso não está ajudando.

- Maldita lembrança? - perguntou Alexander, elevando um pouco a voz - Se para ti foi horrível, imagina como foi para ele. Ele não comia, não dormia, estava deprimido e isto ainda era a parte boa da história.

- E você acha que eu fiquei pulando de alegria? Acha que eu fui a pessoa mais feliz com tudo isso? - Questionou irritado - Posso não ter passado por tudo o que ele passou, mas não vou dizer que não tive vontade. Porque eu tive. Você não tem ideia de como eu me senti afastado dele todos esses malditos anos... Foi... Foi... Eu não pretendo passar por tudo isso de novo.

- Tens uma boa solução. Confia nele e não numa pessoa que apenas conhecias a alguns anos. - disse Alexander - Olha, não pretendo começar uma discussão, mas podes ficar bem ciente disto. Se o voltas a magoar, vai haver problemas e acredita que eu serei o menor deles.

- Magoá-lo não é alguma coisa que eu possa querer fazer com ele... - Harry falou abatido - Nunca!

- E, no entanto, já o fizeste uma vez. - disse Alexander, irônico.

- Depois não está a me culpar... - Murmurou - Eu preciso ir. Ordens médicas para descansar. Tchau!

- Adeus. - disse Alexander e a seguir desligou.

Harry desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para a tela se apagando lentamente. Ele que sempre se sentia mais vivo no dia natalino, estava, pela primeira vez, sentindo uma imensa vontade de que tivesse saído do acidente com um pouco mais do que alguns arranhões e aquela ferida em seu peito.

Suspirou e voltou para cama se jogando nela desejando que aquele dia passasse o mais rápido possível e com ele levasse todos aqueles problemas com ele.

Abraçou o travesseiro que Draco usara sentindo o cheiro dele impregnado ali e sem perceber acabou sorrindo enquanto fechava os olhos relembrando os momentos agradáveis que havia passado ao lado do loiro desde que havia chegado ali. Sentindo novamente aquela vontade exacerbada de sentir novamente aqueles lábios tão delicados no seu ou o calor daquela pele em suas mãos e corpos, enquanto seu corpo começava a ser vencido pelo cansaço adormecendo rapidamente.

Quando Draco regressou, trazia não só uma mala como também uma bolsa de papel onde estavam algumas compras. Largou a bolsa na cozinha e foi até ao quarto de Harry. Encontrou o moreno a dormir profundamente.

Sorriu. Pelo que se lembrava, Harry era uma pessoa bastante ativa no dia natalício. No entanto, deitado naquela cama, agarrado ao travesseiro, Harry tinha outro encanto. Sem conseguir resistir ao impulso ele aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama. Uma mão elevou-se e percorreu, pela segunda vez naquele dia, o rosto de Harry. Mas ficou por aí. Não queria acordar o moreno.

Draco levantou-se e cobriu Harry com os cobertores e a seguir beijou a testa do moreno.

- Dorme bem. - disse ele.

- Draco... - Harry murmurou quase inaudível sem abrir os olhos voltando a adormecer logo em seguida

O loiro não ouviu o murmuro de Harry e saiu do quarto, deixando o moreno descansar. Ele precisava.

Então, Harry foi deixado sozinho. Não que ele tivesse reparado. A sua mente estava mergulhada nas profundezas da inconsciência. Harry estava num mundo paralelo onde podia controlar tudo. Ele estava no mundo dos sonhos. E Draco era, naquele momento, a pessoa com quem ele sonhava.

Estavam ambos num jardim enorme. Sozinhos. Não havia mais ninguém. Eram apenas eles. Também não interessava. Eles apenas tinham olhos um para o outro. Cinza versus Verde. Suavidade versus Força.

- Amo-te.- disse Draco, antes de o beijar profundamente.

Ao sentir aquela suavidade, Harry correspondeu. As línguas e os lábios uniam-se, numa eterna luta pela posse. No entanto, Draco perdeu a luta e deixou que Harry assumisse o controlo. O outro não se fez de rogado e empurrou o loiro contra a relva verde e fofa. As camisolas que ambos usavam, foram, rapidamente, retiradas. Agora o roçar dos corpos criava uma fricção que Harry adorava.

Tudo no loiro o embriagava. O seu toque suave mas ao mesmo tempo masculino. O seu cheiro viciante. O seu gosto adocicado. Os seus gemidos provocantes.

Harry não tinha mais solução. Estava rendido ao loiro.

- Ha-r-rry…- gemeu Draco.

- Eu estou aqui.- disse o moreno. Sempre estaria ali. O loiro era _seu_.

- Eu amo-te.- disse o loiro, tentando controlar-se.

Harry sorriu, malicioso. Moveu-se um pouco de forma a que Draco sentisse o quanto ele o desejava. E pode comprovar que Draco correspondia ao seu desejo.

Draco abriu os olhos, que tinha fechado aquando o movimento de Harry. Tudo o que o outro pode captar era quanto os olhos do loiro brilhavam. Podia captar o brilho, a excitação, a volúpia que ele sentia. Draco era seu e sempre seria. Ali estava a prova.

Draco elevou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, suplicando com aquela voz provocante e suave:

- Faz-me teu.

A cena mudou e de repente o jardim foi substituído por um quarto. E eles estavam sobre a cama. Já não havia roupas a atrapalhar. O moreno observou a preciosidade que tinha nos seus braços. Draco estava nu na sua frente. O tom pálido da pele dele quase que se confundia com o branco dos lençóis de seda. No entanto vê-lo ali, entre aqueles lençóis, com os cabelos loiros espalhados pela enorme almofada, apenas fez com que Draco parecesse mais frágil do que era. Como era algo frágil precisava de amor, carinho e proteção. Harry podia fornecer tudo isso.

Voltou a beijar o loiro. A fricção criada pelo roçar dos corpos, agora que não havia roupas, tornava-se mais excitante. Os gemidos, cada vez mais intensos e profundos, apenas ajudavam a que o prazer aumentasse.

- Ha-rry, eu-haha-nã-não…- gemeu Draco.

Foi então que o moreno entendeu que o amante não iria aguentar muito mais tempo e por isso puxou-o de forma a que o loiro ficasse confortável para desfrutar de todo o prazer que iria receber.

No entanto antes que Harry o possuísse Draco deu um grito e começou a espernear. Harry, assutado, olhou para o loiro e não pode acreditar no que via. Grandes cortes abriam-se no tronco de Draco. A pele maculada estava agora machada com fiapos de sangue escarlate que fluía dos cortes profundos.

Draco gritava e quando olhou para Harry, os seus olhos estavam injetados de sangue que acabava por jorrar em forma de lágrimas.

- Tu mataste-me.- gritou loiro- Tu destruíste-me. Tu acabaste com a minha vida.

Da boca de Draco jorraram vários fiapos de sangue e neste ponto, por causa dos movimentos brutos e violentos, até o cabelo dele estava coberto de sangue. Era horrível.

- Assassino... - Draco murmurou enquanto sua vida se esvaia em um último suspiro.

Harry fechou os olhos com forças sentindo o corpo sem vida do amado em seus braços e seu coração acelerado a mil, murmurando:

- Não... Não... Não é verdade... Não!

E no último sussurro do loiro, Harry exclamou alto abrindo os olhos e se levantou da cama em seu quarto olhando para todos os lados, desesperado, sentindo sua cama molhada de suor.

Sentia seu coração batendo descompassado em seu peito, como se quisesse sair da jaula o qual estava aprisionado. Suspirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Aquele sonho parecia tão real... Estava tão vívido em sua mente que por alguns instantes imaginou que encontraria o corpo do loiro em seus braços cheios de sangue e sem vida. Seu peito se apertou diante daquela imagem desejando que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele enquanto não estava ao seu lado.

Estava começando a ficar cansado daquela coisa em seu peito que não conseguia entender o que significava. Passara alguns anos longe de Draco tentando decifrar o que havia acontecido naquele dia em que tiveram suas vidas mudadas de certa forma e, naquele momento, alguma coisa tinha despertado em seu peito e lhe dava no nervo.

Sorriu se lembrando de como fora gostoso dormir ao lado dele naquela noite e do quanto extraordinário fora acordar sentindo aqueles olhos prateados olhando para sua face. E, mais ainda, a sensação daqueles lábios contra os seus e os arrepios que aquelas mãos tão pálidas, delicadas e firmes causavam por onde passavam em sua pele.

Sabia que estava criando uma dependência muito forte com aquela pessoa de seu sonho e, embora tivesse receio do que poderia acontecer depois que aquelas férias acabassem, estava começando a ficar disposto a arriscar aquela frágil relação dos dois para descobrir o que estava sentindo. Só o medo de perder aquela amizade novamente o estava impedindo de tomar qualquer atitude.

Olhou para o lado encontrando seu celular e discou para os amigos conversando rapidamente com eles explicando o que havia acontecido, recebendo alguns avisos e alertas e, por fim, convidou-os para a festa que aconteceria dali alguns dias.

Encerrou a chamada, após ouvir a confirmação do convite por todos,levantou-se da cama tirando tudo o que estava encharcado de seu suor e foi ao banheiro tomar um rápido banho para sair ao resgate do loiro, caso ele não tivesse chegado ainda.

- Draco...? - gritou olhando em volta enquanto descia as escadas após o banho. - Draco...

- Não deites a casa abaixo. - disse Draco - Estou na cozinha.

- Você só fica na cozinha? - Harry questionou aparecendo na porta sentindo o aroma agradável espalhado pelo ambiente aproximando do loiro. - Desculpe ter deixado você sozinho...

- Eu tenho que preparar o jantar, porque se depender de ti morríamos de fome. - disse Draco, sorrindo - Não faz mal. Sentes-te melhor?

- Não muito. - Respondeu enquanto se sentava. - Apenas queria esquecer tudo o que está na minha mente e aproveitar o resto do dia.

- É assim tanto? - perguntou Draco e a seguir, sorriu. Quando voltou a falar a sua voz estava extremamente adocicada, bastante parecida com a voz que a mãe de Harry fazia quando o filho se magoava em criança. - O meu Harryzito precisa de mimo, é?

- Bastante. - disse fingindo inocência. - Mas quem poderá me ajudar?

Foi nesse momento que Draco voltou-se indo em direção ao fogão enquanto dizia:

- Bem, acho que vais ter que te desenvencilhar sozinho. - disse e um sorriso maquiavélico aflorou no seu rosto. Quando queria, podia ser bastante malvado.

- Então é assim? - Harry questionou se levantando da cadeira se aproximando do loiro, mas parou assim que se lembrou de seu sonho e voltou alguns passos. - Eu posso sair e encontrar uma pessoa muito bonita, cheirosa e que me quequeira mimar a noite inteira.

Aquilo deitou Draco abaixo. O seu coração, que antes parecia uma pena, agora tinha ficado chumbo. Será que Harry era capaz de fazer aquilo? Precisamente naquele dia? Bem, ele era livre, não era? Mas mesmo assim, aquelas palavras tinham um sabor amargo para Draco.

Ao sentir algumas lágrimas despontar, Draco afastou o seu olhar do de Harry. Não o deixaria ver a sua fragilidade, a sua fraqueza.

- E o jantar? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, ou melhor, perguntar.

- O que tem o jantar? - Harry questionou achando estranho a reação do loiro.

Draco recompôs-se rapidamente. Não que a dor diminuísse mas se teria que lidar com aquilo, precisaria das suas máscaras.

- Ora, o tradicional Peru. - respondeu ele.

- O que é que tem?

- Tem o peru, as batatas assadas e o arroz cozido. - respondeu Draco - Queres salada?

- Você precisa mesmo pergunta? - Rebateu a pergunta resolvendo aproveitar o momento enquanto apoiava seu queixo no ombro pálido do loiro sobre a camisa o abraçando por trás. - Precisa mesmo? - Beijou-lhe a face.

- Não há mal nenhum em tentar. - disse Draco. Harry tinha abraçando-o. Então ele percebeu que o que o moreno tinha dito era uma brincadeira. Apoiou-se no outro enquanto preparava um pouco de salada para si.

- O que preparou para fazer depois? - Harry perguntou enfiando suas mãos por sobre a camisa de Draco.

Draco olhou para o moreno e respondeu:

- Eu? Nada. Alguma ideia?

- Se eu tivesse, acha que eu estaria perguntando? - Sorriu para o loiro tombando a cabeça para poder olhá-lo melhor. - Você sempre tem as ideias melhores.

- Eu, neste momento devia estar sentado. - disse Draco.

- Por quê? - Questionou deixando sua mão percorrer toda a extensão do corpo do amigo lenta e suavemente.

Draco virou-se e abraçou Harry, pondo os seus braços á volta do pescoço do outro.

- Eu devia estar, supostamente, sentado com o Alexander a ouvir a Marie e os seus disparates, enquanto a Alyson e o Jason faziam, quer dizer, tentavam fazer o jantar sem se matarem um a outro e com a Gwen a tentar por ordem em alguma coisa relacionada com a Aly e o Jason.

- E qual a relação disso que você falou com o que faremos depois? - Harry perguntou juntando seus corpos e apoiando sua testa na de Draco.

- Eu não tenho planos para depois porque eu devia estar, supostamente, em outra casa com os meus amigos. - respondeu Draco.

- E eu estou atrapalhando todos os seus planos... - Harry falou fechando os olhos sentindo as mãos do loiro em seu cabelo - Me desculpe.

- Oh, não! Eu prefiro estar contigo. - disse Draco - Eu adoro-os, mas às vezes eu gosto de estar longe daquela gente.

- E porque prefere estar comigo?

Foi então que Draco deu um pequeno beijo na face de Harry:

- Ora, eu posso amar a personalidade única da Aly, posso amar a Marie pela sua extravagância, posso amar a minha querida e quieta Gwen, posso amar os sorrisos fraternos do Alexander e até posso amar o Jason apenas por ser o Jason… Mas, nada, mesmo nada, consegue ultrapassar-te. Como eles disseram, um dia, eu pôs-te num pedestal que muitos tentaram derrubar, mas não conseguiram.

- Mas e se eu não quiser estar num pedestal? - Harry questionou encarando os olhos prateados. - Eu se eu quiser estar ao seu lado?

- Então nesse caso tu estarás. - disse Draco. - Agora, podes-me largar? A mesa ainda está por pôr.

- E quem se importa com a mesa quando tenho você aqui comigo? - Harry perguntou apertando mais os seus braços entorno daquele corpo que o fascinava de tão belo.

- Vamos lá, Harry. - disse Draco. O seu pouco autocontrole acabara-se de tornar ainda mais frágil - Não brinques, comigo.

- E quem disse que estou brincado? - Harry tornou a perguntando apertando-o mais contra seu corpo enquanto imagens de seu sonho voltavam a sua mente.

- O que é que pretendes?

- O que eu pretendo...

- Sim, o que é que pretendes? - voltou Draco a perguntar.

- Eu não quero perder sua amizade...

- Tu não...

- Mas não sei se quero ser apenas seu amigo, Draco. – Harry falou enquanto juntando suas testas passando seu nariz lentamente no do loiro. – Não parece certo com tudo o que tem estado guardado aqui em mim. – continuou levando a mão do menor em seu peito após dar um rápido beijo nela.

Mas o que é que se estava a passar? O que é que Harry queria dizer com aquilo? Será que, ao fim de tantos anos, o moreno também nutria sentimentos mais fortes por ele? Se fosse isso, e Draco não queria ter as esperanças muito alimentadas, então o loiro seria o homem mais feliz á face do mundo.

- Harry…- tentou dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu.

- Eu quero descobrir o que é esse sentimento, Draco. - Harry começou inseguro novamente com suas testas juntas - Mas não sei se posso fazer isso sem você.

- Não podemos...- disse Draco- E se isso que sentes acaba por ser aquilo que pode-nos afastar? E se for mais uma partida do destino que nos quer enganar? Não quero voltar á velha vida. Não sei se conseguiria sobreviver.

Harry afastou-se um pouco do loiro sentindo seu coração pular algumas batidas.

- Quê? - Questionou sentindo aquela alegria de momentos atrás se esvaindo por entre suas respirações - Não!

- Harry, sê razoável. Uma separação já nos magoou o suficiente e provocou erros irreparáveis.- disse Draco. Embora quisesse se atirar nos braços do moreno e beija-lo até perderem a respiração, ele não podia. Tinha que jogar pelo seguro.- E se houver uma segunda? Achas que consegues resistir? Porque eu acho que isso seria o meu fim.

- Eu não acho que consiga passar algum tempo longe de ti. - Harry murmurou.

- Até podes pensar assim, mas já ficou provado o poder que alguém exterior pode ter.- disse Draco- E eu lembro-me muito bem que há certas pessoas que me odeiam. Pessoas que te podem influenciar.

- O que você teria feito no meu lugar? - Questionou se afastando alguns passos arrasado. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse daquela maneira.

- Eu não sei, Harry.- respondeu Draco e aproximou-se do moreno- A única coisa que sei é que te amo. No entanto, a vida ensinou-me que às vezes é preciso que alguém seja um pouco egoísta. E eu tenho que o ser, neste momento. Não estou a dizer que não confio em ti. Eu confio. Apenas estou a dizer que vai ser preciso muita coragem e muita confiança se queres tentar descobrir o que é que sentes. Há fatores externos a considerar.

- E se o que eu sinto por você, fizer a gente ficar junto e feliz para o resto de nossas vidas? - Perguntou olhando aqueles olhos prateados a sua frente. – Está disposto a deixar isso passar?

- Não.- disse Draco- Mas existem coisas que nos podem separar.

- Apenas se você deixar que elas nos separem.

- Eu estou disposto a lutar.- disse Draco- E tu?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero. - Harry falou inseguro, aproximando-se um pouco - Mas não irei forçar você a ficar comigo, se acha que isso não é certo.

Draco aproximou-se mais um pouco, colando os dois corpos e sorriu.

- Oh, meu amor, eu quero ficar contigo. Eu quero tentar. Eu quero ser feliz ao teu lado. Apenas estou a dizer que vai ser preciso muita coragem e muita confiança. Afinal não estamos sozinhos no mundo.

- Não foi a impressão que tive. - Harry sorriu fracamente - Estarei pouco me lixando para o resto do mundo se você estiver comigo...

- Há que jogar pelo seguro.- disse Draco e passou os seus braços á volta do pescoço de Harry- E agora?

- O que tem agora? - Harry rebateu a pergunta enlaçando a cintura do loiro.

- Como ficamos?- perguntou Draco, passando o seu nariz no do moreno.

- Assim? - Harry sorrindo aproximando novamente seus corpos. - Ou é aquela hora onde você me lasca um beijo?

Draco riu e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Harry.

- Tu sabes muito bem ao que eu me referia.- disse.

- Não me importa como que ficaremos agora. - Murmurou antes de juntar seus lábios novamente. - Desde que você esteja comigo.

- Eu estou.- disse o loiro e aceitou o beijo. Quase não conseguia acreditar no que se estava a passar. Se fosse um sonho, ele não queria acordar.

- Eu queria ficar assim para sempre. - Harry falou assim que quebrou o beijo - Mas...

- Mas?- perguntou Draco.

- Eu acho que você esqueceu alguma coisa no fogo, porque estou sentido alguma coisa queimado. - Harry respondeu sorrindo marotamente vendo o loiro se afastar em desespero.

- Oh, não.- disse Draco, enquanto desligava o fogão- Ficou queimado. Bem, pelo menos o peru já está assado. Como me fui eu esquecer disto no fogão?

- Talvez possa ter relação com o meninão aqui. - Harry falou encurralando Draco na parede ao lado do fogão. - O que acha de esquecermos a comida e passarmos um tempo juntos?

Draco sorriu e respondeu:

- Por mais tentador que isso possa parecer, tu não comeste a tarde inteira e precisas de comer para recuperares.

- E quem se importa com isso? - Harry questionou beijando aquele pescoço em sua frente lentamente intercalando com suaves mordidas.

Draco gemeu mas mesmo assim conseguiu perguntar:

- Queres voltar para o hospital?

- Você vai ser o médico? - Harry sussurrou para depois morder o lóbulo da orelha.

- Não serei eu.- respondeu.

- O enfermeiro? - Questionou voltando para o pescoço subindo um pouco a camisa que o loiro usava explorando aquela região com suas mãos.

Draco sorriu e afastou-se um pouco do moreno.

- Digamos que eu não estarei lá.- disse.

- Que foi? – Perguntou o moreno ao se sentir empurrado para trás.

- Vais comer?- perguntou Draco, olhando para Harry.

- Comida? - Rebateu a pergunta.

- O peru já esta pronto e posso tirar o que ficou queimado.- respondeu Draco e a seguir lançou-se nos braços do moreno, quase suplicando- Por favor, come alguma coisa. Eu não te quero ver numa cama de hospital.

- Como você estragou o clima. - Harry falou sorrindo beijando rapidamente o loiro indo buscar os pratos no armário.

- **HD** -

_**Notas finais**_:

Olá pessoal. Vocês vão me desculpar mas eu hoje não estou com paciência para isto. Tenho uma dor terrível num dos meus dentes e estou demasiado cansada. Então é só para agradecer o vosso apoio e pedir mais reviewns porque elas são aquilo que me faz passar mais tempo que o necessário com o Yann. Alguma reclamação? Falem com o Yann. Algum elogio? Aí, já falam comigo. Até ao próximo capitulo.

Beijos. Kimberly

Olá, Galera. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Tenho a impressão de que esses dois estão indo no caminho certo. Vocês não acham?

Posso ficar esperando seus comentários?

Até a próxima.

Beijos e Abraços,

Yann


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

O jantar de Harry e Draco decorreu sem problemas. Tirando a parte em que Harry discursava sobre os benefícios de comer hamburgers e batatas fritas.

- Para concluir então, - Harry continuou tomando um gole do suco - Tudo é mato e tudo é bom para saúde.

Draco, que observava a posição ridícula que Harry estava a fazer, apenas disse:

- Muito bem. Estou de acordo. Agora, se me dás licença, eu gostaria de me ir enforcar.

- Posso-te ajudar? – Harry questionou sorrindo marotamente.

- Não, eu só preciso encontrar a corda. Não deve ser difícil.- disse Draco enquanto se levantava.

- Não teria tanta certeza. - Harry falou também se levantando aproximando do loiro. - Talvez uma cebolinha verde sirva. - Piscou para o loiro.

- A corda é mais prático e mais charmoso.- disse Draco, enquanto enlaçava os seus braços no pescoço de Harry, abraçando este.

- Mais charmoso do que já é? - perguntou enlaçando a cintura do outro os aproximando. - Impossível!

Draco sorriu e beijou o moreno. Quando eles se separaram, Draco perguntou:

- Então e o que vamos fazer agora?

- O que deseja fazer?

- Huumm.- Draco tomou uma expressão pensativa- Não me ocorre nada. Estar aqui, ao pé de ti, já é bom demais para ser verdade.

Harry tombou a cabeça olhando para Draco, sorriu inocentemente e disse:

- E se a gente fosse para o quarto...

- E fazer o quê no quarto?- perguntou Draco, com um sorriso, no minino matreiro.

- Ficar deitados na cama...

- Só isso?- perguntou Draco, aproximando-se mais de Harry.

- Você quer fazer mais alguma coisa? - Rebateu a pergunta.

Draco pareceu pensativo e depois beijou Harry profundamente.

- E tu ainda perguntas?- perguntou, quando se separaram.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Anda.- disse Draco, puxando Harry, até ao quarto. Assim que eles chegaram ao destino pretendido, o loiro deitou Harry na cama, tirou-lhe os sapatos e depois tirou os seus. A seguir, deitou-se ao lado do moreno.

- Eu vou ganhar uma massagem? - Harry questionou se apoiando num dos braços enquanto olhava para Draco ao seu lado. - Vou?

Draco olhou para o moreno e disse:

- Andamos folgados, não?

- Já que você não se decide, eu decido por mim. - Falou sorrindo abertamente. - Vai dizer que não está com vontade de colocar essas mãos por todo o meu perfeito corpo?

- Como se fosse assim tão perfeito…- disse Draco, mas, mesmo assim, elevou o corpo dando a indicação a Harry que ele deveria deitar-se de costas.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - questionou levantando uma sobrancelha olhando por cima de seu ombro quando deitou-se de barriga para baixo.

Draco subiu para cima de Harry e começou a fazer a massagem.

- Ora, por favor, passas os dias a comer porcarias e depois dizes que o teu corpo é perfeito? Mais perfeito consegue ser o homem mais feio do mundo.- disse Draco.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou se virando em baixo de Draco ficando de frente para ele. - Eu não estou tão ruim assim. - Falou retirando sua camisa. - Viu só?

Realmente Harry tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Parecia um deus grego. No entanto, Draco nunca ia deixar que Harry levasse melhor.

- Não estou falando a verdade? - Harry falou pegando aquelas mãos pequenas colando sobre seu corpo. - Sente só.

Sentir a pele de Harry nas suas mãos era algo que Draco não conseguia descrever. Foi naquele momento que ele teve a certeza que estava dependente do moreno.

- Não provoques.- avisou o loiro.

- Por que não? - Harry perguntou começando a fazer pequenos desenhos com aquelas mãos que segurava em seu peito. - Não gosta disso?

- Vou perder o controlo.- avisou Draco.

Harry começou a puxar o loiro em sua direção fazendo com que ele se deitasse sobre si e tomou aqueles lábios novamente, dessa vez era carregado de desejo e prazer.

Sem dar-se conta do que fazia, o moreno já havia tirado a camisa e suas mãos contornavam aqueles músculos que estavam lhe deixando louco ultimamente. Cravou suas unhas naquela pele pálida assim que sentiu uma mordida em seu pescoço, não conseguindo segurar um gemido em sua garganta.

Ia começar a desabotoar a calça do loiro quando a porta se abriu num de repente batendo com tudo na parede para espanto dos dois que se separaram na mesma hora.

O moreno levantou a cabeça assustado olhando para a porta dando de cara para a senhora Clotildes que olhava para a cena paralisada com a face vermelha sangue e a boca aberta.

- Su-sua mãe fa-falou para fazer aquele do-doce que você adora. – Ela falou encarando sem desviar os olhos dos dois claramente nervosa por ter visto aquela cena. – Ela Pe-pediu para você ligar para ela assim que pó-possível.

- Obrigado, C. – Harry falou sentindo o loiro se encolher ao seu lado. – Muito obrigado pelo doce.

- Tchau! – a senhora exclamou dando as costas rapidamente para eles.

- Acho que traumatizamos a coitada. – Harry murmurou abraçando o loiro assustado.

- Que susto!- disse Draco- Será que ela vai contar o que viu?

- Provavelmente ela já está pensando em como vai contar para minha mãe. - Harry falou e sorriu - Sem contar que não duvido que Paradise inteira fique sabendo disso em no máximo dois dias.

- Oh não, não, não- disse Draco- Harry, tens de a impedir…

- Lamento. - disse. - Não dá para parar o rádio da cidade.

- Se isto chega aos ouvidos dos meus pais.- disse Draco- Harry, tu conhecesse-os, estamos tramados.

- Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. Acho que vão dizer que ela surtou de vez. - Harry falou tentando sorrir, mas logo ficou sério. - Ou você quer que a gente... Você sabe.

- O quê?- perguntou Draco.

- Ninguém sabe que estamos juntos. - Harry murmurou - Poderíamos fingir que isso não aconteceu...

- Mas aconteceu.- disse Draco- Como podes viver a fingir que isto não aconteceu?

- Eu não quero. - Harry falou desviando os olhos para a janela. - Mas não quero que você arranje problemas por minha causa.

O olhar de Draco suavizou no momento. Depois, o loiro aproximou-se mais do moreno e perguntou:

- Achas que conseguimos enfrentar os teus e os meus amigos?

- Se eles não concordarem com isso, não serão tão amigos quanto imaginava. - Harry falou - Estou pouco me lixando para o que vão falar. Só não quero que isso faça você sofrer de alguma maneira.

- Então, se conseguirmos enfrentar os teus e os meus amigos, eu acho que enfrentar os meus pais não será tão difícil assim.- disse Draco.

- Vamos torcer para não termos problemas com os seus pais. - Harry falou e beijou rapidamente o loiro. - Eu estou com uma dúvida aqui.

- O que é?- perguntou Draco.

- O que nós somos? - soltou a pergunta passando a mão por trás da cabeleira loira aproximando os dois corpos mais ainda.

- Estamos juntos, não estamos?- perguntou Draco.

- Só juntos?

- Sim, então se estamos juntos isso deve significar que namoramos, não?- perguntou Draco, um pouco receoso.

- Então somos namorados? - Questionou abrindo um sorriso.

- Eu penso que sim.- respondeu Draco, sorrindo.

Harry puxou Draco para um beijo dessa vez mais calmo, com o sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Fique sabendo que sou bem ciumento, viu mocinho. - Harry murmurou e mordeu o lábio rosado do namorado.

- Acho que isso não será um problema.- disse Draco e a seguir beijou Harry.

- Que bom. – Falou e se afastou – Agora vamos descer que estou louco para comer aquele doce que a senhora C. fez para mim.

Draco rolou os olhos, mas apenas disse:

- Vai andando, eu já lá vou ter.

- Não garanto que vá sobrar alguma coisa para você então. - Harry falou saindo da cama, sem se importar com a camisa que estava jogada em algum canto do quarto.

- E quem disse que eu queria?- perguntou Draco.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você. - Harry falou da escada. - Tem morangos e chocolates...

- Se não guardares, podes ter a certeza que a tua noite não vai ser agradável.- gritou Draco. A seguir, foi até á mala e tirou algumas roupas.

- Pensarei no seu caso. – Harry gritou lá de baixo.

Draco não respondeu e simplesmente começou a mudar de roupa. Quando acabou tinha as calças brancas do pijama vestidas, umas meias brancas muito confortáveis e tinha "roubado" uma camisola verde do armário de Harry. Foi então que vestiu o roupão branco e foi para baixo.

- Prefiro você sem elas... - Harry murmurou assim que viu Draco entrando pela porta.

- Sem o quê?- perguntou Draco e a seguir sentou-se no colo de Harry- Eu espero que tenhas guardado para mim.

- Sem esse monte de roupa. - Harry falou contornando o corpo do menor com um braço e levando a colher a boca do mesmo. - Tem um monte ainda.

- Harry, é inverno e está frio.- disse Draco e aceitou o doce- Eu tenho que me manter aquecido.

- Aqui dentro não está frio. - Harry falou normalmente - Além disso eu posso-te esquentar.

- Para voltar a acontecer o que aconteceu á pouco?- perguntou Draco- Não muito obrigada.

- Eu acho que ela não voltará aqui tão cedo. - falou enchendo novamente a taça para o loiro.

- Claro.- disse Draco, irónico enquanto pegava na colher de Harry.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou apertando a cintura do loiro - Eu também quero.

- Deixa-te de ser guloso. Istoengorda, sabias?- disse Draco enquanto comia uma grande colherada de doce.

- Eu posso queimar essas calorias depois. - Harry murmurou atacando o pescoço do loiro. - O que acha?

- Harry…- gemeu Draco- Pará.

- Certeza?

- Certeza.- respondeu Draco- Eu gostava de continuar a comer.

- Então vá pensando no que poderemos fazer depois. - Harry murmurou apoiando o queixo no ombro de Draco sentindo o suave perfume que emanava daquela pela tão macia.

- Que tal irmos para cima e começar a preparar a festa?- sugeriu Draco enquanto oferecia uma colher cheia de doce a Harry.

- Acho melhor não... - murmurou com a boca cheia.

- E porque não?- perguntou Draco.

- Meu quarto é lá em cima... - Falou inocentemente.

- Mais tarde ou mais cedo temos que ir dormir.- disse Draco- Mas eu posso dormir no quarto de hospedes.

- Você está sendo inocente de propósito? - Questionou encarando a pessoa em seu colo.

- Sim.- confessou Draco- Então o que sugeres?

- Ficar lá na sala... - Começou mostrando claramente que era adverso a sua ideia - Cada um num sofá separado. E eu fico assistindo alguma coisa enquanto você bola os planos para a festa.

- Não, assim não.- reclamou Draco- E se acedesses a lareira e ficávamos sentados ao pé da lareira, bem juntinhos?

- Seria a mesma coisa que ficar na cama... - Falou inseguro.

- Qual é mesmo o teu medo?- perguntou Draco.

- Seu cheiro me provoca. - Harry começou -Sua boca me provoca. Seu gosto me provoca. Seu corpo me provoca... Não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei resistir a tudo isso.

- Queres que durma no quarto de hóspedes, esta noite?- perguntou o loiro, serio.

- E quem vai me esquentar a noite? - rebateu a pergunta fingindo inocência novamente.

Draco olhou para Harry como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Sabia que Harry estava a fingir, mas mesmo assim alinhou no jogo.

- Eu penso que já tens idade suficiente para dormires sozinho- disse o loiro- E depois, se tiveres frio, os cobertores são uma ótima ajuda.

Harry contornou com seus braços a cintura fina e macia de Draco aproximando mais ainda seus corpos enquanto distribuía beijos pela região do pescoço do mesmo sem ligar para os sons que chegavam a seu ouvido. Sua atenção estava voltada para aquela pele lisa e pálida que estava em sua frente, nas vibrações de seu corpo e no coração acelerado doloiro pulsando contra seu peito.

A trilha de beijos foi ficando para baixo até que os lábios finos e vermelhos de Harry alcançaram o lóbulo da orelha de Draco e ali mordiscou levemente antes de murmurar com os olhos fechados:

- E posso ser atacado por algum loiro tarado à noite. Você vai deixar?

Draco que estava completamente entregue aos toques de Harry teria até dado o mundo para o moreno, caso ele o pedisse. Mas tinha de continuar aquele jogo de provocação. A hipótese de Harry ganhar não estava "sob a mesa".

- Eu não me preocuparia nem um bocadinho.- respondeu o loiro, e a seguir mordeu a pele morena e macia de Harry. Aquele pequeno jogo era provocante demais.

Harry mordeu os lábios com força não querendo soltar o gemido que ficou entalado em sua garganta ao sentir aqueles dentes brancos pressionando sua pele sua pele fortemente, para depois lamber o mesmo lugar. Sabia que Draco o estava provocando, da mesma maneira que estava provocando. Sorriu um pouquinho achando que o resultado daqueles atos poderia ser bem interessante.

Sua mão que estava parada na cintura fina de Draco, começou a descer um pouco apertando as nádegas do mesmo o puxando para mais perto roçando suavemente seus corpos. Lentamente, colocou suas mãos por dentro da camisa branca que este usava, arranhando fracamente aquela pele alva antes de murmurar.

- Nem mesmo se ele tirar minha roupa e começar a distribuir beijos por todo o meu corpo e a apalpar todas as minhas curvas e saliências?

As mãos do loiro subiram para os cabelos mais negros do que carvão de Harry. A seguir fixou os seus olhos nos olhos de Harry. Diamante versus Esmeralda. Duas joias que brilhavam, naquele momento. Foi então que Draco sorriu. Como conseguira aguentar cinco longos anos longe de Harry? Como conseguira sobreviver a tanta coisa sem aquele moreno do seu lado? Como fora capaz? Harry era tudo o que alguém podia desejar. Era bonito, fiel, amigo, incrivelmente inteligente, engraçado, maravilhoso…era perfeito. E se a perfeição não existia, Harry estava bem perto de algo parecido.

Draco aumentou o seu sorriso e suspirou.

- O que foi? - Harry questionou sorrindo também só por ver o loiro sorrir.

Draco passou a sua mão pela face de Harry e deixou-a escorrega-la pelo corpo do outro até que ela chegou ao peito de Harry e parou sobre o coração do outro.

- Estava aqui a pensar...- começou Draco- na sorte que tenho em te ter. Tu simplesmente és perfeito e eu sou uma pessoa tão quebrada...que bem fiz eu aos deuses para te merecer, meu amor?

- Eu não sou perfeito, Draco. - Harry falou apertando as mãos menores sem tirá-las do lugar e desviar o olhar. - Não quero que me aches perfeito, porque eu não sou... A única coisa perfeita que tenho em minha vida é ter você comigo de novo. Você não faz ideia do quanto isso me deixa incrivelmente feliz.

- Eu fiz coisas terríveis, eu cheguei ao ponto de ameaçar os meus amigos. Eu tive três tentativas de suicídio. Estive alguns meses num manicómio. Eu estou quebrado, Harry. Não te mereço.- disse Draco- Não sou suficientemente bom para ti. Mas amo-te e não consigo afastar-me de ti…oh céus…eu nem sei como aguentei estes últimos cinco anos…

- Você é apenas bom para mim, pequeno. - Harry falou juntando suas testas, fazendo o loiro contornar seu corpo com os braços. - Você é mais que perfeito para mim. Eu não vou conseguir me afastar mais de você... Espero que não se enjoe de mim. - Sorriu fracamente.

- Nunca. Isso é impossível.- disse Draco.- Eu apenas espero que não te arrependas desta decisão de lutar pelo nosso futuro enquanto casal.

De seguida o loiro beijou Harry, profundamente. Queria mostrar ao outro o quanto amava-o.

Harry entregou-se ao beijo sem pensar sequer um instante. Se nesses últimos dias havia aprendido alguma coisa é o quanto aqueles lábios finos podiam ser viciantes quando em contacto com os seus, ou mesmo ainda, quando em contacto com sua pele. Adorava aqueles beijos. Mais ainda aquela pessoa que estava o beijando e que estava retribuindo.

Aquilo tudo... Não sabia sequer como descrever a pontinha de tudo aquilo. Detestava a ideia de não conseguir entender aquilo tudo o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, sua alma, mas não se importava muito. Sentir aqueles lábios descendo por seu pescoço, mordiscando-o; aquelas unhas arranhando suas costas... O enlouquecia.

- Dra-Draco...

Dessa vez, o moreno não conseguiu conter o gemido de dor e prazer ao sentir uma mordida no começo de seu ombro e ele acabou soando alto por todo o comodo.

Estava perdido no meio de sensações e arrepios por todo seu corpo. As imagens que tentara duramente esconder no canto mais remoto e mais profundo começaram a surgir em sua mente, imagens que combinavam entre as de seu sonho e as que haviam tido enquanto assistiam o filme.

Sentia certo receio com o que poderia acontecer com os dois se as mantivessem perambulando por todo o seu ser em momentos como aquele. E não era preocupação a toa. Seu corpo começava a dar sinal de vida e ficava cada vez mais difícil de conseguir pensar com razão quando o loiro em sua frente começou a se mexer, esfregando seus corpos lentamente.

Tomou a boca de Draco mais uma vez, com urgência. Com pressa. Com desejo. Luxúria. Queria mais. Precisava de mais. Necessitava. Urgentemente!

Um tempo depois, foi a vez dele de atacar aquele pescoço alvo e cheiro. Não se importava se estava mordendo com muita ou pouca força, se deixava ou não marcas. Não se importava em tentar esconder o volume que havia se formado em seu baixo ventre e o quanto estava incomodado com aquela calça o apertando.

Sorriu ao sentir que não era o único "animado" ali e com uma de suas mãos começou a acariciar suavemente aquela região, hora apertando delicadamente, ora apenas deslizando seus dedos por cima; ora roçando seus volumes, oras apenas pressionando um ao outro.

Loucura.

Delírio.

Prazer.

Sensualidade.

Voluptuosidade.

Anseio.

Desejo.

Tudo aquilo era fantástico. Draco estava a enlouquecer nas mãos de Harry. A boca de Harry era perfeita. A fricção dos corpos era perfeita. Os toques de Harry…ahhh…os toques de Harry estavam além da perfeição.

Rapidamente os gemidos elevaram-se no ar, como sendo a prova irredutível do estado de ambos.

Foi então que Harry interrompeu o beijo e elevou Draco do seu colo, levantando-o, e também ele se levantou. Agora que estavam ambos levantados, Draco voltou a atacar os lábios de Harry. Entre beijos, gemidos, toques e muitas arranhadelas, eles conseguiram chegar as escadas. Nessa altura já o moreno estava entregue á tarefa de tirar as roupas do namorado. E Draco não ficou quieto, pois também começou a atacar o cinto das calças de Harry, visto que o moreno já não tinha a camisola que tinha sido tirada antes da interrupção da Sra. Clotildes e que Harry não tinha voltado a vestir. Portanto, quando conseguiram, finalmente, subir as escadas para ir em direção do quarto, as ditas ficaram parcialmente cobertas com peças de roupa. As calças de Harry, as meias de Draco, o roupão e a camisola também do loiro.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Harry atirou Draco para a cama e depois ele próprio subiu nela, ficando por cima do loiro voltando a dedicar-se á tarefa de despir Draco e descobrir aquele corpo.

- Roupas demais…roupas demais- reclamou Harry.

Draco sorriu e ajudou o outro na esperança de sentir aquele corpo mais rapidamente e por mais tempo.

- Reclamas por tudo.- disse Draco mas quando Harry conseguiu retirar as ultimas peças de roupa, o loiro abraçou-o e puxou-o para mais um beijo, mas não sem antes ouvir Harry dizer:

- Perfeito...

Pouco depois, Draco puxou Harry para baixo, fazendo com que as posições se invertessem. E foi a vez do moreno ficar sem roupas.

Ambos agiam pelo instinto. Pelas sensações. Ambos eram inexperientes. Draco durante os cinco anos de distância não tinha tido outro namorado, nem deixara que ninguém com essas intenções se aproximasse. Já para Harry, aquilo eram sentimentos e sensações completamente novas.

As posições foram alteradas novamente mas desta vez por Harry que puxou Draco para baixo, ficando ele por cima, novamente. Voltaram a beijar-se e Draco arqueou o corpo para que ambas as excitações se roçassem, o que apenas resultou num aumento considerável do desejo. O gemido alto de Harry apenas comprovou que a provocação de Draco fizera efeito.

Porém, o loiro não ficou sem resposta já que a língua do amante atacou o seu pescoço, trilhando uma linha de beijos. Era beijos cálidos, cheios de desejo que deixavam antever o próprio desejo de Harry.

- Haa…rrry…- gemeu Draco. Aquilo era demasiado alucinante. Demasiado intenso para uma pessoa tão frágil quanto Draco era. Cada poro do seu corpo gritava de prazer. O moreno era o amante perfeito. Atencioso e carinhoso mas também sabia provocar e ser bastante pérfido já que ele sabia o que Draco queria mas que não dava apenas para aumentar o prazer, o delírio. Não que Draco se queixasse. Ele amava aquilo.

Naquele momento a trilha de beijos de Harry já estava no peito do Draco. A pele tão imaculadamente branca, que fazia lembrar as cores das perolas ou até a cor das delicadas pétalas das orquídeas, ficava vermelha devido aos lábios e á língua do moreno. O loiro pouco mais podia fazer do que elevar um pouco a sua perna direita e acariciar os macios cabelos negros como o carvão e regozijar-se com todas aquelas sensações que o tomavam de assalto.

- Harry...n-não…vou…aguen-aguen…tar…por…mui…ahhh…to…ahhhh…tempo- gemeu Draco.

O moreno, ao ouvir as palavras do outro que mais pareciam gemidos, terminou de acariciar o mamilo de Draco com uma leve mordidela e olhou para o loiro. Ao ver a expressão de autentico desespero, Harry sentiu uma pontada de pena e misericórdia. Sabia o que Draco queria. Sabia o que Draco esperava. Sabia que a espera de cinco anos era uma espera longa e que poderia ter sido horrível para o loiro mas ele tinha encarnado a personalidade de uma pessoa malévola e insensível e tinha provocado Draco ao máximo.

Foi então que o moreno puxou Draco até que ficassem olhos nos olhos, cara a cara.

- Vais ser meu.- disse Harry e a seguir a sua mão direita percorreu o corpo do outro até encontrar o orifício que pretendia enquanto que a sua mão esquerda entrelaçou-se na mão direita de Draco. Quando ele começou a preparação e sentiu as convulsões de Draco no seu dedo foi como se a caricia fosse sentida pelo seu membro o que o fez gemer juntamente com Draco, tal era avassaladora aquela sensação eletrizante que o tinha avassalado.

Um dedo. Dois dedos. Três dedos e ambos já não se conseguiam controlar. Era demais. Eram sensações, emoções e sentimentos tão intensos, tão verdadeiramente avassaladores que ele precisavam um do outro.

Quando Draco se aproximou de Harry e lhe mordeu a orelha de uma forma que poderia ser muito bem classificada como obscena e vergonhosa, o moreno decidiu que estava na hora de acabar com aquele perigoso jogo de provocação. Foi então que ele retirou os dedos, empurrou suavemente o outro para que o loiro ficasse deitado e elevou as pernas de Draco, colocando-as nos seus ombros. Em seguida, afundou-se, lentamente, no outro.

Tinha muito cuidado. Era a primeira vez de Draco e ele tinha consciência disso. Não o queria magoar e tornar aquela experiência outro trauma para o loiro. Ele era uma pessoa muito sensível e muito influenciado por tudo o que o rodeava.

Porém, Draco estava a adorar. No começo, tinha sido um pouco doloroso mas rapidamente uma onda de renovado prazer o tinha afogado no seu delírio. Era perfeito demais. Era algo transcendentemente perfeito. Ele não sabia como descrever o que sentia. Ele sabia que Harry estava a ser delicado porque não o queria magoar mas ele precisava de mais. Precisava de saber que aquilo era real e não outro sonho.

- Não sou feito de cristal, amor.- disse ele- Não me vou partir.

- Dra-Draco…- gemeu Harry, incapaz de dizer algo mais, tal era a magnitude do momento.

- Vai…- incentivou o loiro.

E ele investiu. Movimentos progressivamente mais rápidos e mais fortes. Os gemidos mais altos rapidamente encheram o ambiente.

Era tudo demasiado perfeito. Quase irreal. Um sonho.

As ondas de paixão e luxúria dominavam os dois corpos. Dominavam os seus sentidos, submetendo-os ao amor. Curioso aquele sentimento. Podia acalmar o ser humano como poderia incentiva-lo a criar sensações tao intensas e violentas mas ao mesmo tempo tão delicadas e carinhosas.

Entre poderosos movimentos de vai-e-vem, caricias, palavras de amor desconexas e vários gemidos intensos capazes de provocar uma tempestade, eles finalmente atingiram o clímax quando ambos gemeram o nome um do outro.

- Dra…Dra…Draco…

- Harr-Harry...

Harry saiu de dentro de Draco e desabou em cima do loiro enquanto tentava recuperar o folego. E Draco não estava em melhor estado. Aquilo tinha sido intenso. Demasiado forte.

Quando se recompôs, Harry saiu de cima de Draco e o loiro levantou-se para ir buscar uma toalha com que limpou os corpos cobertos de suor e sémen. Depois atirou a toalha para o chão e voltou a juntar-se a Harry na cama onde o moreno o esperava. Cobriram-se com os cobertores e imediatamente Draco aninhou-se nos braços de Harry que não se fez rogado e abraçou o amante.

Harry sorriu. Não conseguia acreditar que haviam feito tudo aquilo, mas principalmente não acreditava que houvesse tido tão sensacional. Ainda sentia seu coração batendo acelerado em seu peito e duvidava que ele pudesse desacelerar aquela pessoa em seus braços com dificuldade para manter os olhos abertos.

- Como pode ser tão belo? - murmurou a pergunta para depois beijar a testa do namorado.

- Eu sou adorável. Portanto não haveria razão para não ser belo, também.- disse Draco, com um dos seus típicos sorrisos de superioridade.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo, meu pequeno humilde. - Harry falou sorrindo começando a acariciar os cabelos loiros levemente úmidos.

- Daqui a pouco estarei. - disse Draco e a seguir abraçou-se mais a Harry acabando por passar uma perna por cima das pernas do moreno. – Amo-te.

- Você não sabe o quanto ouvir isso é importante para mim. - Harry falou sorrindo mais bobamente.

Draco sorriu. Ouvir aquilo fazia-lhe bem. Saber que era querido a Harry, que desempenhava um papel importante na sua vida, era algo que fazia bem a Draco. Precisava de ouvir coisas assim, para acreditar. Acreditar que Kevin não tinha feito nenhuma mossa na relação de ambos. Porém, gostava que Harry dissesse que o amava também, mas não se podia ter tudo, não era? Por agora, chegava.

- E tu não fazes ideia do quão importante és para mim.- disse Draco, enquanto batia de leve com um dedo no nariz de Harry, coisa que ele sabia que o moreno não conseguia suportar.

- Eu sei sim. - Harry falou estufando o peito. - Ou você acha que essa pessoa maravilhosa aqui não tem capacidade de se tornar importante na vida de alguém?

- E depois eu é que sou convencido…- disse Draco, revirando os olhos.

- Nunca disse que não era. - Harry falou juntando mais seus corpos e suspirou pesadamente. - Você acabou comigo, meu loirinho.

Draco sorriu, malicioso. E segundo a experiencia de Harry, aquilo não era nada bom. O loiro, num movimento incrivelmente rápido, empurrou o outro contra o colchão e subiu para cima dele.

- Posso fazer pior…- disse ele, movimentando-se de forma sugestiva.

- O que foi que fiz para merecer isso? - Harry soltou a frase sorrindo lascivamente antes de puxar o loiro para um beijo cheio de urgência.

**N\A: **

Não sei quanto ao Yann mas eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: FINALMENTE! Estava a ver que não. Estes dois são demasiado teimosos mas ficam tão bem juntos que a gente até dá um desconto. Então pessoal, o que acharam? Deixem as vossas reviewns e nós prometemos que agradecemos.

Beijos

Kimberly

Olá... Espero que tenham aproveitado o capítulo.

Beijos, Yann


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

O dia seguinte amanheceu um pouco nebuloso. As nuvens cinzentas ameaçavam uma queda de chuva. Pelo barulho das portadas, a leve brisa tinha-se transformado em vento gelado. No entanto, Draco, quando acordou, estava envolto num calor tão confortável que nem apetecia abrir os olhos. Quando as imagens e as memórias do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior o atingiram, o loiro sorriu. Tinha sido tudo tão perfeito. Melhor que em sonhos. E a "segunda ronda" tinha sido ainda mais especial e romântica.

Porém, quando Draco esticou o braço para o lado onde Harry, supostamente, devia estar deitado, tudo o que encontrou foi um grande vazio. Tateou mais um pouco mas tudo o que encontrou foi os lençóis. Não é preciso dizer que ele assustou-se. De imediato abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Quando olhou para o despertador e viu as horas que ele marcava, Draco ficou preocupado. Harry não era do tipo que se levantava tão cedo.

Foi o medo que o impulsionou a sair da cama, vestir uma roupa interior limpa, umas calças e uma camisola que encontrara em cima de uma cadeira que eram de Harry. A seguir, vestiu o robe, também de Harry, e mesmo descalço, saiu do quarto dirigindo-se para o andar de baixo em busca do namorado.

Na sala de estar, Harry não estava. Na sala de jantar, também não. No escritório e na biblioteca privada nem sinal dele. Verdadeiramente assustado, Draco percorria toda a casa mas não encontrava o outro. Só quando se dirigiu para a cozinha é que ouviu sons característicos de quem cozinhava juntamente com o som de duas vozes. Uma era a de Harry e a outra parecia-lhe vagamente familiar.

O loiro aproximou-se um pouco, de maneira a que Harry não o visse mas que pudesse ouvir a conversa. Sabia que o estava a fazer não era o mais correto mas estava curioso, acerca do que se passava ali.

- Então estamos combinados? - Harry questionou.

- Sim. Tudo está certinho no dia combinado. - A outra voz respondeu.

- Perfeito! - Harry exclamou exultante de alegria - Muito obrigado.

Mas o que é que se passava ali? Como quem Harry estava a falar? A voz era-lhe familiar mas ele não se estava a lembrar a quem a voz pertencia.

Harry estava entretido no meio das panelas e alimentos que preparava de café da manhã. Estava sorrindo abertamente apenas usando uma pequena bermuda surrada que havia encontrado em seu quarto.

Começava a assoviar distraidamente jogando uma panqueca para cima que nem havia reparado que uma cabeleira loira o observava analiticamente da porta. Curiosa!

Estava muito feliz! Sentia que seu mundo girava mais devagar, que as chamas do fogão brilhavam mais intensa e vividamente. Nunca imaginara que passar uma noite com seu amigo (agora namorado) pudesse ser tão incrível da maneira como havia sido.

Pela primeira vez em todos os seus vinte e poucos anos, nunca havia se sentido tão completo como naquele momento. Parecia que havia encontrado o equilíbrio entre seu céu e inferno, entre sua carne e espírito.

Por um lado, arrependia-se amargamente por ter acreditado na mentira tão esculachada do seu amigo; pelo outro, sentia certa insegurança de que talvez nada daquilo poderia ter acontecido caso não tivessem passado um tempo separados. Não conseguia mais se imaginar longe de Draco...

Talvez parecesse estranho para as pessoas de fora, mas estar apenas apaixonado por ele não parecia ser capaz de conter tudo o que estava explodindo em seu peito; muito menos numa palavra tão pequena como "amor". Quatro letras... Um Grande significado... E mesmo assim ele não chegava aos pés do que sentia por aquela pessoa que imaginava estar deitada em seu quarto ainda.

Assim que terminou de fritar uma parte do café da manhã, Harry percebeu que estava sendo observado e acabou por sorrir internamente. Sem pensar muito, fingiu ir pegar algo num armário do outro lado do cômodo e caminhou em silêncio dando a volta pela casa para parar atrás do loiro que não havia o notado ainda.

- Bom dia, pequeno – Harry exclamou abraçando o loiro por trás para o susto deste. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo ainda.

O moreno abriu um maior sorriso quando o viu se arrepiar e notou várias marcas expostas na pele pálida daquele pescoço tão branco na noite passada e beijou ternamente cada uma delas se lembrando dos momentos na qual as havia feito.

Escusado será dizer que Draco apanhou o segundo susto do dia. Não esperava aquilo. Quando vira Harry a sair da cozinha, ele pensara que o moreno fosse buscar alguma coisa da qual precisava para concluir a refeição que preparava. Mas quando sentiu os fortes braços desnudos de Harry em volta da sua cintura, Draco literalmente saltou tamanho tinha sido a surpresa. Já estava pronto para dar um sermão a Harry sobre boas maneiras e etiqueta, quando o outro começou a beijar as pequenas marcas que tinha no seu pescoço.

- Harry…- gemeu- Para…por favor…

- Parar? - Harry murmurou próximo a orelha do loiro antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da mesma. - Certeza?

Embora Harry quisesse ser amoroso, as marcas eram recentes e a pele delicada do loiro ajudou para que a sensação se tornasse um pouco desconfortável.

- Por favor…- pediu ele- Estás a…magoar-me…

O maior virou aquele corpo delicado sem se afastar e sorrir passando a mão com cuidado na face corada do outro. Encarou aquelas duas bolas de diamantes que pareciam tão frias, mas ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedoras.

- Desculpe. - Falou tomando aqueles lábios num beijo calmo e tranquilo.

Por mais que fosse muito diferente dos beijos que haviam compartilhado, praticamente a noite inteira passada, não deixou a desejar em nenhum momento. Aquele beijo mostrava o quanto estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e que o que sentiam era verdadeiro, era duradouro; nada do tipo que haviam tido até aquele momento.

Quando se separaram, Draco afastou-se um pouco de Harry e sorriu. Estava realmente bem-disposto naquele dia. Tudo lhe parecia mais vivo, mais alegre.

- O que é que te fez levantar a esta hora da manha?- perguntou o loiro- Fiquei assustado quando não te vi na cama. Até vesti a tua roupa em vez da minha.

- Queria levar café para você na cama. - Harry falou ainda abraçando o loiro pela cintura - Mas você tinha que levantar antes da hora, não é mesmo?

- Oh, o meu Harryzito está a ficar um cavalheiro.- disse Draco, voltando, com o indicador a bater delicadamente no nariz do moreno.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - Harry falou se afastando um pouquinho, mas sem diminuir o sorriso de sua face. - Agora vai lá sentar, que já está quase tudo pronto.

- Mas eu posso voltar para o quarto e fingir que ainda estou a dormir…- sugeriu Draco.

- Não seria a mesma coisa. - Harry falou empurrando o loiro para a cadeira. - Agora fica quietinho ai comendo esse morango enquanto eu termino de preparar o suco de laranja.

Draco sentou-se e pegou no morango que Harry lhe estendia e observou o moreno a voltar para a culinária.

- O que é que temos para pequeno-almoço?- perguntou o loiro.

- Panquecas, bacon, mel, suco, leite, frutas, achocolatado... - Harry falou terminando de espremer a última laranja - E um pouco de sorvete se quiser um milkshake depois. - Piscou para o loiro.

- Bem, que fiz eu para ter direito a um pequeno-almoço tão doce?- perguntou o loiro, enquanto mordia o morango.

- Apenas acordei inspirado hoje. - Harry falou e roubou um beijo do menor. - Tive uma noite excelente, sabe.

- Nenhum loiro tarado te atacou?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

- Eu fui! - Harry falou fingindo estar assustado se sentando no colo do namorado. - Mas acho que tarado é um jeito inocente de chamá-lo.

Draco fingiu uma cara de ciúmes e disse apenas:

- Se é assim, então podes ir ter com esse tal loiro tarado. Não quero mais saber de ti.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco contigo. - Harry falou levando um morango à boca do outro - Preciso recuperar as energias...

Draco mordeu o fruto e logo em seguida disse:

- Não e não. Se gostas mais dele, vai ter com ele. E já agora, sai de cima de mim, és pesado.

- Aqui está bom. - Harry falou se esparramando mais no colo do outro. - Você está quentinho...

- Harry sai de cima de mim.- disse Draco, seriamente- És pesado.

- Depois ainda diz que gosta de mim. - Harry falou fingindo estar chateado ao se sentar na cadeira mais próxima. - Magoei!

Draco sorriu, amplamente. Tinha Harry exatamente onde queria. Rapidamente ele levantou-se e sentou-se no colo de Harry, beijando-o profundamente a seguir.

O moreno, ao sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus, nem ao menos lembrou que estava "magoado" com o outro; simplesmente passou seus braços entorno daquele copo tão viciante e se entregou ao beijo, as sensações e aos arrepios que o percorria.

Quando se separaram, Draco sorriu mais amplamente.

- Eu prefiro o teu colo.- disse ele.

- Por que não falou isso antes? - Questionou mordendo um morango.

Draco levantou-se e foi buscar os alimentos que faltavam para o pequeno-almoço. Quando voltou, pôs uma panqueca num prato, cortou-a e voltou a sentar-se no colo de Harry.

- Porque eu queria que fosses tu a sair de cima de mim, por iniciativa própria.- respondeu ele- E depois eu não podia fazer isto.

Em seguida, Draco espetou com o grafo um pedaço da panqueca e deu-a a Harry.

- Eu cozinho muito bem.- Harry falou sem terminar de engolir direito o alimento. - Mas me diga, porque não poderia fazer?

- Mastiga corretamente.- avisou Draco- Ora, tu és maior que eu e mais pesado, logo eu não teria muita liberdade de movimentos, não é mesmo?

- Eu vou ganhar alguma coisa por estar sendo usado de cadeira? - Harry questionou inocentemente antes de abocanhar o pedaço que o loiro levava para a própria boca.

- Hey! Esse pedaço era meu.- reclamou Draco- Se continuas assim eu posso-te garantir que perdes mais do que o que ganhas…

- Não estou ganhando nada mesmo. - Harry falou dando ombros pegando outro morango do pote mordendo uma parte e dando a outra para o loiro. - Que mal é que vai ter então?

- O que é que tu queres, exatamente?- perguntou Draco.

- Vim para cá as pressas e não deu tempo de comprar nenhum presente para todo mundo. - Harry falou e parou para tomar um gole do suco - Quer ir comigo? Estou torcendo para ter alguma coisa boa ainda nas lojas.

- Tu estás a dizer que nós vamos passar a tarde nas compras?- perguntou Draco, abrindo um lindo e enorme sorriso- Mas isso ainda se pergunta? É claro que eu quero.

Desde que se lembrava, Draco gostava de fazer compras. Gostava do cheio de novo das coisas. Não era viciado mas gostava de se mimar com coisas novas.

- Você poderia não estar no clima. - Harry falou e apoiou seu queixo no ombro do menor - Ou poderia ser o meu médico chato falando que preciso estar de repouso...

Draco sorriu e disse:

- Harry, querido, tu sabes o que nós fizemos nesta noite que passou? Isso era uma, digamos, atividade que nós não deveríamos ter feito contigo nesse estado. Então, eu acho que umas simples compras não te vão fazer mal.

- Mas ontem a noite estávamos deitados. - Harry falou sorrindo maliciosamente - Hoje teríamos que passar o dia inteiro andando de um lado para o outro carregando um monte de sacolas.

- Podemos pedir para que tragam as compras a casa.- sugeriu Draco e a seguir levantou-se. Tinha acabado de comer.- Portanto, seria como uma simples caminhada. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido.

- Me espera! - Harry exclamou se levantando enquanto tornava todo o conteúdo do copo - Eu vou junto com você...

- Hey! Hey!- disse Draco, enquanto travava Harry com a sua mão direita- Quem disse que estavas convidado?

- Eu ia tomar banho no quarto dos meus pais... - Harry falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas rindo por dentro da cara que o loiro fazia. - Mas eu prefiro muito mais a sua ideia. Sem dúvida alguma.

Draco sorriu e enlaçou os seus braços no pescoço do maior. A seguir beijou-o. Quando se afastou, separou-se de Harry e continuou o seu caminho até ao quarto de Harry onde pretendia atirar-se á enorme banheira de mármore. Ao ver que Harry ficara parado, ele voltou-se e por cima do ombro, perguntou:

- Não vens?

- Não gosto de ir onde não sou bem-vindo. - Harry falou dando ombros e começou lentamente andar em direção ao outro quarto. - Até daqui a pouco.

Mas…mas…o que é que Harry estava a fazer? Draco estivera a brincar o tempo todo. A verdade é que queria o moreno dentro da banheira com ele. E se Harry tivesse encarado a situação com seriedade e tivesse ficado irritado com Draco? Oh…maldita mania de brincar sobre assuntos sérios. Convivia á demasiado tempo com Marie e isso não lhe estava a fazer nada bem!

Não lhe respondeu. Apenas suspirou e baixou a cabeça de forma a que Harry não visse as finas gotas transparentes que preencheram os seus olhos. De seguida, dirigiu-se para o quarto e assim que lá chegou, entrou na casa-de-banho e, pouco depois, já despido, entrou na banheira cheia de água com espuma provocada pelos sais de banho.

Sentou-se, dobrou e puxou as pernas de encontrou ao seu peito, apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e abraçou-se a si próprio. Suspirou novamente. Por essa altura, as lágrimas continuavam lá. Tinha a certeza que o moreno estava a falar a serio quando o rejeitou.

"_É, Draco, estás mais quebrado do que o que pensavas."_ Pensou ele.

E ali ficou. Sentado. Parado.

Subitamente, já não lhe apetecia ir ás compras.

Harry colocou as suas mãos sobre a maçaneta enrolando um pouco para abri-la. Quando escutou a porta de seu quarto se fechando, virou seu pescoço rapidamente naquela direção para se ver sozinho naquele correr um levemente gelado.

- Mas...

Ficou um tempo parado sem fazer nada apenas encarando a porta. Não acreditava que o loiro havia acreditado naquilo. Não depois da noite que eles haviam passados juntos. Tudo o que mais desejava era poder passar o máximo de tempo junto a ele e a última coisa que pensaria era estar preocupado com ser "bem vindo" ou não, se ele estivesse lá.

Suspirou pesadamente e abriu a porta balançando a cabeça, mas parou onde estava. Não iria deixar que algo tão idiota os separasse de novo. Não daquela vez. Não mais.

Voltou em direção ao seu quarto e abriu a porta com cuidado para que Draco não ficasse temeroso com a sua presença e o "expulsasse" do cômodo. Enfiou a sua cabeça pela fresta que abrira, mas ele não se encontrava em nenhum lugar que desse para ver de onde estava e entrou no quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Olhou novamente pelo quarto e, ao ver sua camisa deixada de qualquer jeito perto da janela, se lembrando de tudo o que fizeram na última noite e não conseguiu conter que um tímido sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Também se lembrou de como seu peito de enchera de contentamento e felicidade ao acordar naquela manhã e vê-lo aconchegado em seu peito dormindo tranquilamente.

Caminhou silenciosamente pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro e novamente abriu a porta suavemente e dessa vez o viu abraçado a seus joelhos com os olhos fechados dentro da banheira cheia de água.

Avançou com passos lentos até chegar próximo a banheira onde sentou no chão e apoiou seu queixo na beirada da mesma e ficou olhando atentamente a face pálida, levemente rosada, o corpo tão masculino e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado, os cabelos escorridos pelo pescoço e seu uma parte de seu rosto. Poderia ter ficado ali apreciando aquele momento por um longo período de tempo, se tivesse conseguido conter um comentário que formou em sua mente e rapidamente saiu por seus lábios.

- Como pode ser tão lindo? - Questionou baixinho sem se mover.

Perdido nos seus pensamentos, Draco, ao ouvir o murmúrio de Harry, assustou-se.

- Harry!- exclamou este- O que fazes aqui? Não devias estar a tomar banho no quarto dos teus pais?

- Não quero ficar longe de você. - Harry falou baixinho sem deixar de encarar o loiro.

- Pensei que não gostavas de estar em sítios onde não eras bem-vindo.- picou Draco. Ainda estava um pouco magoado com Harry.

- Não gosto, mas... - Harry começou e sentiu seu coração começar a acelerar quando olhou para aquelas duas grandes orbes prateadas fixas em si.

Desde que sentira os lábios de Draco em contado com os seus, não conseguia ficar um minuto sem pensar em quando eles ficaram juntos novamente, não conseguia parar de sentir o perfume adocicado que ele usava ou mesmo nos choques que sentia toda vez que se relavam inconscientemente. Desejava ardentemente passar todos os minutos ao lado dele, sentindo o calor daquela pele contra a sua.

Uma pequena palavra veio entrando de fininho em sua mente, começando a colocar todas as coisas em seu devido lugar. Sorriu fracamente e murmurou tombando um pouco a cabeça:

- Eu amo você, pequeno.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Harry o coração de Draco disparou. O seu corpo aqueceu. Tudo nele vibrava. Como uma frase tão pequena conseguira ter tal impacto em Draco?

Nunca pensara que Harry diria as palavras que ele queria ouvir. Nunca pensara que o que mais desejava viesse a acontecer. Mas tinha acabado de acontecer. Tal era a emoção que as lágrimas que o loiro guardara dentro de si, afloraram até aos seus olhos e deles escorreram pela sua face. Não eram lágrimas de sofrimento nem de dor. Era lágrimas de felicidade.

A seguir, elevou um pouco o corpo e capturou os lábios de Harry num beijo apaixonado e profundo que demonstrava todo o amor que sentia pelo moreno. Toda a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Amava Harry e queria demonstrar isso de uma maneira que as palavras não conseguiam.

- Por que demorei tanto tempo para perceber isso? - Harry perguntou assim que romperam o beijo.

Draco sorriu apenas e acariciou os cabelos negros de Harry.

- Há coisas que levam tempo.- disse.

- Me pergunto se vai demorar tanto tempo assim para me convidarem para entrar nessa banheira... - Harry falou inocentemente e piscou para o loiro.

Draco nem precisou de mais. Ajudou Harry a tirar as suas roupas e quando o moreno ficou nu, o loiro puxou-o para a banheira.

- Satisfeito?- perguntou.

- Aham! - Falou murmurou antes de voltar a beijar aqueles lábios que tanto ficara viciado.

Draco correspondeu ao beijo. Agora que sabia quais os sentimentos de Harry, a relação deles parecia-lhe outra coisa. Estava mais forte.

Num movimento ágil e rápido, Draco separou-se do beijo e virou-se de forma a que, segundos depois, ele tivesse as suas costas encostadas ao peito do outro.

Estava tão confortável que nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer alguma coisa.

- Dra-Draco... - Harry gemeu no ouvido do namorado ao sentir aquele corpo que tanto o excitava em contado com o seu membro e o abraçou possessivamente naquela posição, juntando mais ainda seus corpos.

- Harry, se continuas assim, não saímos hoje daqui.- disse Draco. No entanto, apesar de reclamar, ele sorria. As suas palavras eram contraditórias aos seus desejos.

- Você quer sair? - questionou e começou a deixar uma trilha de beijos sobre o pescoço de loiro.

- Queres brincar, é?- perguntou o loiro.

- O que acha? - Harry perguntou passando sua mão pela pele alva até mais abaixo onde começou a apertar e massajar o membro já ereto do outro.

Draco olhou Harry com paixão e intensidade. Corou e, aproximando-se de Harry, se isso era possível, massajando-lhe o pénis, respondeu:

- Só se estiveres com vontade de brincar… Há umas quantas coisas que podiam tornar o nosso banho um pouco mais duradouro…

- Como o que? - Harry perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

Draco virou-se e beijou profundamente Harry. Estava na altura de Harry saber que ele também podia e sabia brincar. Em ações completamente provocatórias e não tão inocentes, Draco começou a mover-se de forma a que os dois membros se roçassem, o que só aumentava o desejo.

- Draco... - Harry murmurou entre os beijos apertando as nádegas brancas do namorado com força - Eu quero você...

- Eu sou teu.- disse Draco, gemendo no ouvido do moreno- Possui-me…por favor…

Tal era a emoção que Draco usou no seu pedido que Harry não pensou em mais nada. Ambos estavam demasiado excitados para preliminares. Não podiam esperar nem mais um segundo. O carinho podia ficar para mais tarde. A onda de paixão que os consumia era de tal maneira avassaladora que nenhum deles podia ou conseguiria esperar pelo que tanto desejavam.

Foi então que Harry acomodou Draco em cima de si e depois penetrou o loiro. Tal simples gesto foi avassalador para ambos. Parecia que tinha sido á muitos séculos que eles não estavam daquela maneira. Tão unidos.

Era perfeito. Estavam completos agora.

Harry deu algum tempo para que Draco se acostumasse mas logo começou com os movimentos de vai e vem. Rapidamente os gemidos aumentaram assim como a intensidade dos movimentos de Harry. Até a água já transbordava da banheira devido aos fortes ímpetos.

- Ha…Harry…- gemeu Draco.

Ambos tinham alcançado um paraíso que era só deles. Ambos tinham chegado ao auge. Estavam no seu limite.

Era o delírio total. Cada vez que ambos estavam unidos daquela maneira era como se fosse a primeira vez. Era um regresso ao primordial. Despertava o que mais de selvagem havia neles.

Quando chegaram ao pico do prazer os gemidos transformaram-se em gritos de deleite e quando Harry se desfez em Draco, o êxtase foi colossal. Pouco depois, o loiro seguiu o mesmo caminho. Ambos arquejavam. Aquilo tinha sido intenso.

Draco foi o primeiro a recuperar o folego e por isso saiu de cima de Harry e deitou-se ao seu lado. A banheira era enorme mas mesmo assim uma parte do corpo do loiro ficava em cima do moreno. Nenhum deles disse nada, durante alguns minutos, ainda a tentar assimilar o que tinha ocorrido ali.

Harry se ajeitou melhor na banheira e olhou para o loiro ao seu lado com os olhos parcialmente abertos. Sorrindo, murmurou.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre te olhando...

- A água esfriaria a qualquer momento.- disse Draco, sorrindo, divertido- E aí eu apanharia uma conspiração muito má. Depois eu gostava de ver se ficarias para sempre a olhar-me.

- Eu posso esquentar você; você pode me esquentar. - Harry falou puxando o namorado para mais perto. - Além do mais, poderíamos ligar a torneira e aquecê-la de novo.

- Bela tentativa.- disse Draco- Tu disseste que teríamos um dia de compras. Não podemos fazer isso dentro de uma banheira, pois não?

Harry riu. Sabia que o loiro não resistiria a um dia de compras, mas estar ali, naquela banheira, estava sendo mais que perfeito. Sem falar que não ligava para o fato dos presentes para os seus amigos. Na verdade, só queria sair por ai exibindo seu lindo namorado para todas as pessoas que estivem passando aquele dia, mas ele nunca contaria a verdade ao loiro. Conhecia muito bem o ego dele.

- Considerando que já deve ter passado mais da metade da manhã, - Harry começou - o que acha de ficarmos aqui mais um pouco e sairmos para almoçar fora e comprar á tarde?

Draco pensou por alguns momentos e acabou por se enroscar em Harry.

- Muito bem.- disse e depois ganhou novamente uma expressão pensativa- O que é que eu posso vestir hoje? Querido, alguma sugestão?

- É difícil pensar em algo que faça jus a sua beleza. - Harry falou juntando seu lábios por alguns instantes.

- Obrigada pelo elogio.- disse Draco, quase se separaram- Mas eu não posso ir nu para a rua, ou posso?

- Claro que não! - Harry exclamou. - Você quer que eu vá parar atrás das grades?

- Amor, era eu que estava nu em público, não tu.- disse Draco- Quem ia parar atrás das grades era eu, não tu.

- Mas seria eu que mataria qualquer um que pensasse em olhar para você. - piscou para o namorado sorrindo marotamente.

- Então iriamos os dois para a cadeia.- disse Draco- Bem, eu não me importava nada. Tu estavas lá ao pé de mim, para me proteger.

- Mas pode tirar essa ideia de sair andando sem roupa pela rua que você não vai. - falou indignado o moreno. - Você é só meu. Quem sabe você não poderia usar alguma coisa parecida com uma burca? - fingiu estar pensando na possibilidade.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar indignado.

- Eu não sou nenhuma mulher para andar de burca!- reclamou ele- Não tenho nada contra elas. É a cultura delas e eu respeito isso. Mas não me tentes impingir essas coisas a mim. Gosto muito de ser homem e tenho orgulho nisso.

- Torça para ninguém ficar dando em cima de você muito na cara então, viu. - Harry falou subindo em cima do loiro. - Está me entendendo?

- Mas de onde veio este ciúme todo, meu deus?- perguntou Draco- Desse jeito quem não vai passar a passagem de ano aqui sou eu…

- Só gosto de cuidar do que é meu. - Harry murmurou entre os beijos que depositava sobre a pele que não estava imersa na água. - Por que não? - questionou beijando o pescoço e subindo até os lábios.

- Ora se és ciumento dessa maneira vamos ter problemas.- respondeu Draco e afastou-se um pouco de Harry- Eu já disse Harry, tenho amigos dispostos a dar a vida por mim. Já te disse que o Alexander quando está ao pé de mim tende a comportar-se quase se fosse meu namorado. São pessoas a quem devo a minha vida e se tiveres um ataque de ciúmes nem te preocupes em perguntar-me qual dos lados eu vou escolher. Porque nesse caso serás tu a ficar sem mim. Desculpa, amo-te, mas foram eles que me salvaram.

- Pequeno... - Harry ficou sério se endireitando. - Eu...

- Eu não te vou favorecer em detrimento deles.- disse Draco e a seguir, num movimento ágil, conseguiu sair da banheira e ir buscar a toalha de banho na qual se embrulhou.- Desculpa.

Harry ficou parado na banheira olhando o namorado sair do banheiro sem olhar para trás. Estava com medo de ter perdido o loiro uma segunda vez. E de novo por algo tão besta. Tão...

Sem desviar seus olhos da porta, os sentiu arderem e passou a mão pelo rosto limpando as lágrimas que havia formado em seu rosto. Não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Seu coração batia acelerado e depois parecia parar durante alguns instantes antes de voltar a acelerar novamente.

Deixou seu corpo escorregar pela banheira, e olhou para o teto torcendo para aquilo ter sido um sonho... Um pesadelo.

Entretanto, Draco estava no quarto a vestir-se. Sabia que estava a magoar-se a si próprio e magoava Harry mas tinha que ser assim. Não estava disposto a abrir mão dos seus amigos e quanto mais depressa o moreno percebesse isso, melhor.

Porém, tinha medo. E se Harry, ao ver que o loiro escolhia os amigos, quisesse acabar a relação? Isso seria devastador para ele. Já perdera Harry uma vez por uma coisa estupida. Não o ia perder novamente. Recusava-se a isso.

Ideias contrárias conjuravam-se na sua mente e Draco decidiu fazer a única coisa que podia naquele momento. Falar com Harry. Por isso, acabou de se vestir e voltou para a casa de banho. Harry ainda estava na banheira e era impressão do loiro ou os olhos de Harry estavam demasiado brilhantes? Até parecia que o moreno estivera a chorar.

Foi então que Draco pegou numa segunda toalha de banho e abriu-a em frente de Harry.

- Anda.- disse ele.

Harry olhou para Draco e depois virou um pouco o rosto na direção contrária.

- Me deixe so-sozinho um pouco, por favor. - Murmurou.

- Harry…- tentou Draco mas decidiu que era melhor deixa-lo sozinho- Muito bem.

Em seguida ele pousou a toalha e saiu da casa de banho. Ao chegar ao quarto pegou no seu telemóvel e foi para fora de casa, mais precisamente para as traseiras da casa onde, no alpendre, estava um enorme baloiço almofadado no qual Draco podia deitar-se. Quando já estava instalado ele marcou um número. Pouco depois Alexander atendeu.

- Draco?- perguntou o outro, parecendo sonolento.

- Alex.- disse Draco- Acordei-te?

- É, eu estava a dormir.- respondeu Alexander- Mas deixa para lá. Provavelmente a Alyson daqui a pouco vinha-me acordar. Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que acabei de cometer um erro.- disse Draco.

- Um erro?- perguntou Alexander- Isso tem a ver com o Harry, não tem?

- Sim, tem.- respondeu Draco- Nós, bem, entendemo-nos e estamos a namorar…penso eu…não sei…

- Isso é bom não é?- perguntou Alexander.

- Era, até que há uns minutos atrás eu disse-lhe que se algum dia eu tivesse que escolher entre ele e vocês, a escolha recairia sobre vocês. Ele ficou sem palavras e pouco depois pediu-me para eu o deixar sozinho. Oh, Alex, eu fui tão estupido! Ele vai acabar tudo, eu sei que vai!- disse Draco.

- Calma.- disse Alexander- Vais ver que ele apenas quer algum tempo para pensar sem te ter ao pé dele para o influenciar.

- Tu não ouviste o tom de voz dele.- disse Draco- Ele vai acabar porque não vai suportar o facto de que a pessoa que ama prefere os amigos a ele.

- Draco, por favor, mantem a calma e deixa de ser tao melodramático.- disse Alexander- Foi por causa disso que aconteceu o que aconteceu á uns anos atrás e penso que não queres voltar ao mesmo, ou queres?

- É claro que não, mas eu já não sei mais que fazer.- disse Draco, exasperado- Ele odeia-me , eu sei.

- Exagerado.- disse Alexander.

- Eu amo-o.- disse Draco.

- Eu sei, meu querido.- a voz de Alexander adquiriu uma tonalidade quase paternal, o que fez com que Draco se sentisse um pouco mais calmo. Mas só um pouco.

- O que é que eu faço agora?- perguntou Draco e olhou para o céu nublado.

- Fala com ele.- aconselhou Alexander- Resolvam as decisões que poderão vir a tomar um dia. Estabeleçam prioridades.

- É fácil falar.- disse Draco- Ele não me quer ouvir.

- Dá-lhe tempo e espaço.- disse Alexander- Mantem a calma. Vocês vão acabar por resolver as coisas.

- Eu não contava com isso.- disse Draco, suspirando pesadamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- disse Alexander- Não te deixes ir abaixo.

- Eu não vou voltar a cair num abismo, não te preocupes.

- Eu espero que não tenha de me preocupar.- disse Alexander- Olha eu tenho de ir, pelo movimento da casa daqui a pouco vou ter a minha irmã a gritar para eu sair da cama. Depois eu ligo para saber como estão as coisas.

- Ok, eu fico á espera.- disse Draco- Adeus. Ego amare.**(*)**

- Ego amare.- disse Alexander e a seguir desligou a ligação.

Draco sorriu e voltou a suspirar. Levantou-se e sentou-se, puxando as pernas de encontro ao seu peito e pousou o seu queixo nos seus joelhos. Os braços abraçaram o corpo e Draco ficou assim, encolhido. Estava a levantar-se algum vento e pingos de chuva começavam a cair. Mas ele não se importava. Não sentia o frio que começava a congelar os seus ossos e o seu corpo. Não sentia as lágrimas que rolavam pela sua face. Apenas sentia dor. Dor por saber que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, Harry iria chegar e acabar a relação. Estragara tudo. Mais uma vez.

**(*) Ego amare- "**Eu adoro-te" em Latin (segundo o Google).

N\A:

Olá, pessoal. Como vai a vida? *pergunta e depois esconde-se atrás do Yann para não ter que sofrer futuras retaliações*. Sim, eles discutiram e devo avisar que ainda vão continuar assim.

Então sejam uns queridos e escrevam reviewns para que eles se reconciliem bem depressinha. Desculpem a demora.

Bye.

Kimberly

Hei, ou. Blzinha?

O que será que vai acontecer agora, hein? Justo depois de se "ajeitarem" kkkkkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos e Abraços,

Yann


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

O moreno assim que escutou a porta ser fechada olhou para a porta e, vendo-a fechada deixou a pequena lágrima que lutava para segurar escorrer pela sua face se misturando, ao cair, com as águas da banheira.

Não queria ficar sozinho. Não queria ficar separado do loiro. Não queria... A ideia de alguém ser mais importante que ele para Draco havia abalado completamente sua autoestima. Por mais que em sua mente estivesse desesperado a procura de algo que estivesse errado, sabia que sua atitude era a que estava errada. Não podia exigir que ele ficasse de seu lado, quando havia dado motivos para tal ação.

Suspirou cansado envolto por aquele líquido gelado e escutou pela primeira vez o barulho de gotas de chuva se chocando contra as paredes ainda calmamente.

Lembrava vagamente da previsão que havia visto no dia anterior sobre uma tempestade que estava chegando e que poderia ser a mais forte dos últimos anos. Adorava tempestades. Era como se ela viesse carregando a capacidade de limpar sua alma de todas as suas incertezas, inseguranças e medos. Pra ele, as tempestades eram mágicas e sempre o acalmava e o tranquilizava, não importando o quanto estava alterado.

Um relâmpago clareou o lado de fora da casa sendo rapidamente seguido por um alto trovão. Levantou da banheira apressadamente, pegando uma toalha que estava ao seu lado enxugando apenas o excesso da água de seu corpo para vestir a bermuda que fora jogado de qualquer jeito antes.

Por mais que adorasse as tempestades, sabia que seu loiro tinha certo receio delas e ele não o deixaria sozinho naquele momento.

Com passos rápidos, percorreu toda a casa a procura do loiro, não encontrando-o em nenhum canto. Sentiu certa apreensão ao imaginar que havia sido deixado _para sempre_ depois daquela sua atitude tão infantil. Ainda estava tentando entender como havia sido tão facilmente coagido pelo seu ciúme.

Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, quando novamente um trovão soou do lado de fora e se lembrou do único lugar na qual não havia o procurado. Com passos descrente, aproximou-se da porta dos fundos vendo-o encolhido no balanço no meio daqueles pingos que começavam a cair mais intensamente naquele momento.

Incerto, começou a aproximar-se sem se importar com a baixa temperatura daquelas gotas que se chocavam contra sua pele exposta e que o molhavam novamente. Amava Draco... Amava! Tinha certeza disso. Por mais que seu peito doesse pela possibilidade de ser trocado por qualquer pessoa, ele não deixaria de aproveitar aqueles momentos que passariam juntos. Não iria desistir tão fácil.

Aproximou-se do loiro e o abraçou sentindo aquela pele gelada contra seu corpo e acabou tremendo inconscientemente.

- Draco, me desculpe. - Murmurou juntando mais seus corpos tentando aquecer o menor e se aquecer também.

Assim que sentiu os braços de Harry, Draco não pensou em mais nada. Quando a tempestade começou e os trovões começaram a rugir ele tinha ficado paralisado. Sabia que era uma fobia ridícula para uma pessoa da sua idade mas haviam traumas de infância. Traumas que nunca tinham sido ultrapassados. Portanto quando sentiu os braços de Harry á sua volta apenas se aninhou naquele refúgio que lhe era oferecido.

- Harry… - murmurou Draco com um tom de voz mais plangente como se tivesse acabado de chorar - Desculpa.

- Eu não tenho direito de pedir aquilo depois do que aconteceu. - Harry murmurou passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro encharcado. - Não tenho. Me desculpe, por favor.

Em vez de lhe responder, Draco olhou para Harry e beijou-o profundamente mostrando ao moreno os seus sentimentos. Não tinha porque Harry pedir desculpa. Sabia que doía ter a consciência de que a qualquer momento podia ser trocado. Durante alguns minutos, Draco esqueceu a chuva, o frio, o vento forte e os trovões. Estava apenas interessado em saborear a textura dos lábios de Harry. No entanto, quando um trovão particularmente forte pareceu ribombar mesmo sobre a cabeça deles, Draco assustou-se, interrompeu o beijo e aproximou-se ainda mais do moreno.

- Não me deixes. - sussurrou o loiro. Quase parecia uma criança que pede por proteção.

- Não vou. - Harry falou seguro apertando mais ainda o loiro contra seu corpo. - Vamos para dentro que você está congelando.

- Acho que vamos ambos ficar doentes. - disse Draco enquanto acompanhava Harry para dentro de casa.

Assim que entraram na casa, Harry fechou a porta impedindo que o vento úmido e gelado entrasse e pediu para que o loiro tirasse as roupas molhadas enquanto buscava duas grandes toalhas na dispensa para que pudessem se secar.

A voltar, Harry ficou preocupado ao vê-lo encolhido e rapidamente o envolveu na fofa toalha e o levou para frente da lareira sem se importar com o fato de estar molhado e deixar um rastro de água por onde pisava.

Draco pegou então na segunda toalha e envolveu Harry nela enquanto o moreno começava a secar os seus cabelos.

- Temos que ir vestir roupas secas e quentes. - disse Draco, quase num sussurro. Obviamente, ainda não tinha recuperado da pseudo-discussão e a tempestade estava a assustá-lo.

- Primeiro vamos te aquecer um pouco. - Harry falou sem parar sua atividade - Você não deveria ter ficado naquela chuva gelada...

Draco passou as suas mãos pelos braços desnudos de Harry, numa tentativa de o aquecer, e disse, sempre no mesmo tom baixo de voz:

- Desculpa, fiquei paralisado. Eu já estou seco… Será que podemos ir, agora? Atttchimm…

- Vamos... - Harry falou pagando a coberta que haviam deixado na sala enrolando o loiro nela. - Assim que estiver seco e aquecido, vou preparar meu famoso chocolate quente.

Então, ambos subiram as escadas e foram até ao quarto de Harry para mudarem de roupa. Quando ambos se encontravam secos e quentes voltaram para a sala e enquanto Harry preparava, na cozinha, o seu delicioso chocolate quente, Draco aninhava-se no sofá e cobria-se com a coberta. Quando a chuva começou a cair mais violentamente, ele olhou, desconfiado, para a janela. Mas porque é que Harry demorava tanto? Será que fazer chocolate quente era tão demorado assim?

- Já estou indo. - Harry gritou da cozinha.

Não demorou muito ele entrou na sala com duas grandes canecas fumegantes cheias do chocolate quente com alguns marshmallows em cima e entregou uma ao namorado enquanto se enfiava embaixo da coberta também.

- Espero que goste. - falou bebericando um pouco do próprio gemendo de prazer.

Draco começou a beber o chocolate, mas nem ouviu o que Harry dizia. Estava a olhar para a janela e observava a chuva cair. O vidro parecia-lhe muito fino para aguentar uma tempestade daquela intensidade. Alias, agora que pensava nisso, todos os vidros daquela casa lhe pareciam demasiado frágeis. Não foi preciso mais nada para o receio dele aumentar.

Gemeu.

- Draco! - Harry exclamou passando a mão na frente da face do outro - Draco! Você está bem? Não gostou?

A voz de Harry conseguiu trazer o outro á realidade.

- Não te parece que os vidros das janelas sejam demasiado frágeis para suportar uma tempestade como esta? - perguntou o loiro e, inconscientemente, aproximou-se de Harry em busca de proteção.

Harry sorriu diante do que havia escutado.

- Não acho. - Falou passando o braço pela cintura do outro e puxando ainda para mais perto - Mas eu te protegerei de qualquer coisa que possa tentar te fazer mal.

- Não se pode vencer os elementos, Harry. - disse Draco e a seguir suspirou - Acho que hoje já não vamos ás compras, pois não?

- A tarde ainda está para começar. - Harry falou e olhou para a janela - Quem sabe a chuva não pare logo?

- Uma tempestade deste tamanho passar logo - disse Draco - Duvido.

Naquele momento outro trovão muito forte pareceu ribombar em cima deles. Com o barulho, Draco tremeu e cobriu-se com a coberta.

- Calma. Não vai acontecer nada. - Harry falou colocando as duas canecas em cima da mesa. - Quer assistir um filme para se distrair? Ou quer fazer alguma outra coisa?

Draco sorriu e a seguir deitou-se cuidadosamente em cima de Harry, cobrindo ambos com a coberta.

- Eu quero ficar aqui ao pé de ti e aproveitar o teu calor. Assim tenho dois cobertores. - disse Draco. O seu tom de voz tinha subido alguns decibéis, mas ainda não era o normal tom. - Desculpa.

- Desculpas do que? - Harry questionou fazendo carinho na face do outro.

- Pelo o que disse no banho. - respondeu Draco - Não devia ter dito o que disse. Posso ter dado a impressão que não te amava o suficiente para te escolher a ti em vez dos meus amigos. Eu amo-te e muito. Mas… É complicado…

- Você estava certo, pequeno. - Harry disse sorrindo fraco. - Eu não tinha o direito de ficar bravo com aquilo. Me desculpe... Eu... Eu te amo e não quero mais me separar de você.

Embora Harry já tivesse dito que o amava, Draco, cada vez que o ouvia, ainda não conseguia acreditar. Era como se fosse um sonho do qual ele não queria acordar.

- Então estamos bem? - perguntou Draco.

- Se você puder perdoar esse idiota ciumento...

- É, realmente és um idiota ciumento. - disse Draco, parecendo um pouco zangado.

- Eu vou tentar me controlar. - Harry murmurou encarando o loiro - Só não me deixe, por favor.

Draco sorriu e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- E se eu não quiser que te controles? Podes ser um idiota ciumento, mas és o _meu_ idiota ciumento preferido. Amo-te da maneira que és e são esses pequenos, digamos, defeitos que me fazem gostar ainda mais de ti. - disse o loiro sorridente - Eu não pretendo deixar-te ir, portanto se eu for embora tu vens comigo. Quer dizer… Acho que não pode ser assim…

- Ah, cala a boca... - O moreno interrompeu o namorado e levantou a cabeça unindo seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

Draco correspondeu de imediato. Adorava quando Harry o beijava assim. Quando se separaram, o loiro disse:

- A sério Harry, não estou a agourar. Vê bem, o teu escritório é em Los Angels e a minha universidade é em Washington D.C.. Será um pouco difícil de nos vermos, não?

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado deitado em cima de si - Vamos dar um jeito nisso depois.

- Também já falta pouco para o meu curso acabar e há sempre as ferias e os fins-de-semana prolongados… - disse Draco e a seguir pareceu lembrar-se de algo - Oh, merda…

Em seguida levantou-se e correu para o telefone.

- Draco... - Harry preocupado se apoiou em um braço para olhar o outro discando os números apressados. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu esqueci-me de ligar para ver o estado de saúde do meu bebê. - disse Draco distraidamente enquanto esperava que o outro lado atendesse.

- Bebê? - Harry questionou levantando uma de seus sobrancelhas curioso.

No entanto Draco já não o ouvia. Tinham atendido.

- Olá, eu precisava de falar com o Dr. Thomas Love…. - disse Draco e em seguida ficou uns momentos em silêncio até que voltou a falar - Olá Thomas. Desculpa não ter ligado mais cedo, mas houve certos inventos que requeriam a minha atenção total. Como é que ele está?...Era só uma congestão? Tens a certeza disso? Não me pareceu, na altura, uma congestão… Sim, eu entendo. Mas ele já está bem?... Olha, vamos fazer assim, os meus amigos vêm para Paradise para a passagem de ano. Combina com eles um ponto de encontro e eles que mo tragam, mas por favor certifica-te que ele vem seguro. Se há algo que eu não confio aos meus amigos é o meu bebê, mas isto é uma emergência. Pode ser assim?... Muito bem… Obrigado, Thomas. Adeus e boas entradas… Obrigado.

Quando Draco desligou suspirou de alivio.

- Draco? - Harry o chamou vendo-o viajar em sua mente - Quer me contar o que acabou de se passar?

- O que é que se passou assim de tão extraordinário? - perguntou Draco.

- Não sei... - Harry falou - Talvez o fato de ter surtado ao se lembrar do seu _bebê_...

- Pois… - disse Draco e voltou para debaixo da coberta - Ele, uns dias antes de acabar o semestre, ficou doente e o levei ao Thomas. Eu quis ficar, mas ele disse que o bebê ficaria bem e que podia vir, mas depois te encontrei e acabei por me esquecer de ligar para a clínica para saber o que ele tinha. Afinal era apenas uma congestão. Não me admira nada, sabes? Não para quieto e come tudo o que vê á frente. Talvez assim aprenda.

- Fico contente que esteja tudo bem com ele. - Harry falou e beijou rapidamente o namorado - Quanto tempo ele tem?

- Um aninho, mais coisa menos coisa. - respondeu Draco - Depois me lembra de dizer ao Alexander que não perca o olho dele. Sabe-se lá o que é que as meninas são capazes de fazer com ele. Ainda o afogam em mimos e nem eu nem o Alexander queremos que ele fique mimado.

- Você e o Alexander... - Harry questionou afastando um pouco o loiro. - Vocês dois adotaram um cachorrinho juntos?

- Não. Adotamos um bebê. Um menino. - respondeu Draco.

- Mas... Mas... - Harry falou ficando nervoso. - Eu não entendo!

- O que é tão difícil de entender? - perguntou Draco - Decidimos que estava na hora de sermos pais, mas como nenhum de nos tinha namorada, até porque somos gays, adotamos uma criança.

- Mas vocês dois? - Harry questionou levemente alterado - Vocês dois? Juntos? Você e ele?

- Sim, onde está o problema?- perguntou Draco, inocentemente.

- Nenhum problema! - Harry exclamou chateado. - Só esperava que tivesse me dito algo desse tipo antes...

Foi então que Draco desatou a gargalhar. A expressão ciumenta de Harry era impagável.

- Hei! - Harry vociferou - Isso não tem graça!

Draco ainda riu por mais alguns momentos ate que se conseguiu controlar e responder a Harry.

- Oh, isso é que tem, meu amor. Eu sabia que eras ciumento, mas também não sabia que eras tanto assim.- disse o loiro- Na verdade, o bebê é um Yorkshire Terrier. O Alexander ofereceu-me a cerca de um ano atrás, no meu aniversário. Segundo ele eu precisava de alguma coisa que estivesse dependente de mim e um cachorrinho era o ideal. E o nome dele não é bebê. É Tomy.

- Por que ele tinha que te dar um presente de aniversário tão legal? - Harry questionou emburrado, cruzando os braços.

- Porque ele sabe aquilo que me vai agradar, ora. - disse Draco - E depois, eu sempre quis ter um cachorrinho e ele achou a altura perfeita para me dar um. Eu precisava de alguma coisa que estivesse dependente de mim e, lá está, um cachorrinho era perfeito para a função.

Harry inspirou profundamente uma vez e voltou a se ajeitar no sofá.

- Eu mereço essa... - Murmurou fechando os olhos.

- Como?- perguntou Draco.

- Eu poderia ter dado um cachorrinho para você, se estivéssemos juntos... - Murmurou colocando um braço sobre os olhos - E não ele!

Draco sorriu tristemente. A seguir ele aninhou-se no corpo de Harry. O moreno era ciumento. O loiro sabia disso. No entanto, no que tocava a Alex, ele tornava-se muito ciumento. Draco nunca o tinha visto tanto ciúme. Porém achava aquilo muito querido de Harry. Era aquela a prova que ele precisava. O moreno amava-o e queria ser o único a agradar a Draco.

- Tu deste-me um presente ainda maior, não te preocupes. - disse Draco acariciando a face do moreno.

- O que é que eu posso te dar de aniversário agora? - Harry deixou a pergunta no ar sem perceber que o loiro estava falando com ele.

- Eu sempre quis ter um Akita Inu.- disse Draco- Mas acho que não ia dar resultado. É um animal difícil de treinar.

- Precisa ser algo diferente... - Harry murmurou e olhou para o teto - Bem que a Clarire poderia estar aqui...

- Espera… Tu não estás mesmo a considerar dar-me um presente? - perguntou Draco - Eu não quero presentes vindos de ti.

- Que? - Harry perguntou voltando a si - O que foi que disse?

- Tu já me deste um presente. E não foi _um_ presente, foi _o_ presente. - respondeu Draco- Porque haveria eu de te pedir outro?

- Que presente? - Questionou curioso.

- O teu coração. O teu amor. - respondeu Draco.

- Isso não conta. - Harry sussurrou beijando o loiro - Eles foram sempre seus.

- Tu deste-me vida, Harry. - disse Draco - O sitio onde eu estive era horrível. Apático, medonho e triste. Nas noites de tempestade não havia ninguém para me abraçar. Não era permitido aos pacientes ver a família ou os amigos. Os medicamentos eram horríveis e reprimiam os nossos comportamentos. Eu teria sucumbido ali, mas foste tu, a tua memória que me deu forças para suportar aquilo e fazer o melhor por melhorar. Devo a minha vida aos meus amigos por terem tomado a atitude correta, mas também a devo a ti porque me destes forças.

- Não gosto que tenha passado por tudo isso... - Harry falou afagando os cabelos loiros. - Me desculpe por ter feito você passar por tudo isso.

- Nunca te culpei por nada e não é agora que vou começar a fazê-lo. - disse Draco - E depois nem tudo naquele sitio era horrível. Eles davam-nos chocolate, de tempos em tempos.

- Chocólatra! - Harry exclamou sorrindo feliz. - Não sei como não engordou lá então.

- Sou um Malfoy. - disse Draco - Malfoy's não engordam. É genética.

- E porque eu acho que vi um excesso de _gostosura_ aqui - Harry falou e beliscou a cintura do loiro. - E aqui. - Beliscão do outro lado e um beijo. - E aqui... - e outro beijo.

- Aii… Harry… Para… - disse Draco, rindo - Isso… Faz cócegas…

- Exatamente a intenção. - Harry falou sorrindo marotamente voltando a fazer mais cócegas.

- Ai… Para… Hahahaha… Para…- disse Draco - Daqui… A ... Pouco… hahahaha… Caímos...

- Hei, olhe! - Harry falou encarando a janela. - A chuva já está acabando e nada aconteceu. Viu?

Draco, então, olhou para a janela. Sim, de fato, a chuva tinha diminuído e os trovoes pareciam ter desaparecido.

- Então já podemos sair. - disse Draco, feliz.

- Aqui com você sozinho está tão melhor... - Harry murmurou abraçando o namorado. - Quer mesmo ir?

- Quero. Estou a morrer de fome e depois quero exibir o meu lindíssimo namorado. - disse Draco.

- Só lindíssimo? - Perguntou se fingindo ofendido.

- Lindissimo, inteligente, fofo, querido, protetor, amoroso… - disse Draco - e muito ciumento.

- Muito! - Harry falou sorrindo e segurando na cintura de Draco e o puxando para perto. - Eu vou matar qualquer um que pensar em olhar para o meu namorado - mordeu a orelha e continuou sussurrando próximo ao local da mordida - bonito, incrível, super-gostoso, fogoso, sensacional, muito romântico, inteligente e, principalmente, _meu_.

Foi então que Draco fez bico e olhou para Harry com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Podemos então sair? – perguntou - Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- Claro que sim! - Harry falou sorrindo - Não aguento mais ficar trancado nessa casa.

Draco sorriu intensamente, beijou Harry profundamente e a seguir foi buscar os agasalhos. Quando voltou trazia já o seu casaco vestido e um cachecol á volta do seu pescoço. Trazia na mão um casaco de Harry e o cachecol do moreno.

- Toma. - disse.

- Obrigado. - Harry falou pegando o casaco e o colocando. Já estavam indo em direção a porta quando Harry parou e fez uma careta - #$%!

- O que é Harry? - perguntou Draco, preocupado.

- Estou sem meu carro aqui. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro emburrado. - Como iremos?

- A pé, ora. - respondeu Draco.

- Não vou andar a pé até Washington. - Harry falou encarando o loiro duvidoso - Já sei!

Harry mal terminou de sair e saiu apressado em direção a cozinha fazendo muito barulho até chegar lá. Depois de andar um pouco, o moreno achou o que queria e após soltar um gemido de felicidade voltou para a sala sorrindo alegremente.

- Olha o que eu achei. - Harry falou balançando a chave do carro de seu pai. - Meu pai nunca deixou usá-la. Acho que tudo tem uma primeira vez, não?

- Não, Harry. Não vamos naquele carro caríssimo. E se o roubam? Ou há um acidente? Não… - disse Draco, preocupado.

- Nada vai acontecer. - Harry exclamou puxando o loiro para a garagem - Eu sempre quis usá-la mesmo. Saber se é verdade toda aquela potência.

- Não. Vamos ter problemas. - disse Draco- Podemos ir no meu. É só ir até casa buscá-lo.

- Mas, pequeno... - Harry falou e virou Draco para ele - É uma Ferrari. Ferrari!

- Por isso mesmo. - disse Draco - Essa coisa não é segura.

- Mas... Mas... - Harry falou olhando para o loiro com olhos pedintes.

- Vais ter cuidado? - perguntou, por fim - E trancar muito bem esse carro quando sairmos?

- Perdi a vontade agora... - Harry falou chateado - Você sabe que por mais que tivermos muito cuidado, lá nunca se sabe o que acontece.

- Por isso eu não quero levar um carro caríssimo como aquele. - disse Draco - Se lhe acontece alguma coisa, vamos ser nos a levar com as consequências.

- Mas eu vou querer uma boa recompensa depois! - Harry exclamou deixando a chave na gaveta mais próxima - Vamos...

Draco sorriu malicioso. Até podia imaginar o tipo de recompensa que Harry queria, mas decidiu provocar um pouco.

- Eu depois compro-te um gelado muito grande de chocolate. - disse o loiro.

- Muito grande? - Perguntou sorrindo abertamente. - O maior?

- E depois sou eu o viciado em chocolate. - disse Draco.

- Em chocolate não, mas em sorvetes. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Isso eu não tenho dúvidas!

Pela aquela altura já estavam ambos no passeio. Foi então que Draco se agarrou a Harry e disse, sorrindo:

- Agora vê lá se escorregas, seu trasgo desajeitado que não sabe andar direito.

- Está molhada, não com gelo, querido. - Harry murmurou passando o braço na cintura do namorado. - O máximo que pode acontecer é você se melhor e eu rachar de rir...

- Atreve-te a fazer isso e não me vês na tua cama durante uma semana inteira. - disse Draco.

- Você aguentaria ficar longe de mim uma semana inteira? - Questionou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não tinha problema. - disse Draco sorrindo e quando voltou a olhar em frente viu alguém familiar. Corou imediatamente. - Aquela não é a Sra. Clotildes?

- Sem meus beijos e meus carinhos? Por uma semana? - Harry perguntou e se virou para a Sra. quando se aproximaram dela - Oi, miss C. Tudo bem?

Assim que a senhora viu quem falara com ela, corou. As imagens que vira no quarto de Harry ainda não tinham saído da sua mente.

- Oh, olá Harry. Olá Draco. - disse ela - Esta tudo bem e com vocês? Já ligou á sua mãe, Harry?

- Hoje ainda não. Ela falou algo? - Questionou passando o braço pela cintura de Draco.

- Ela falou que precisava falar contigo. Sobe o que eu não sei. - disse a senhora e ficou ainda mais vermelha quando viu o braço de Harry em volta da cintura de Draco. E não foi a única, já que Draco parecia um pimento de tão vermelho que estava. Parecia até que todo o seu sangue tinha aflorado para as bochechas - Bem, meninos, eu preciso ir. Adeus.

- Tchau! - Exclamou Harry que se virou para o outro - Depois você me lembra de ligar para ela?

- Lembro. -disse Draco - Tinhas mesmo que me abraçar á frente dela?

- Nós não íamos sair para ficar exibindo nossos namorados lindíssimos? - Harry questionou tombando a cabeça para o lado.

- Ela ficou constrangida. - disse Draco.

- Ela sobreviverá. - Harry falou sorrindo - Sem falar que aposto que ela já esta na casa dela ligando para a minha mãe para contar o que viu. - e riu da cara que a Sra. Clotildes faria ao falar sobre aquilo.

- Tu não pareces muito preocupado com o fato da tua mãe saber.- disse Draco.

- Qual o problema? - Harry estranhou - Ela sempre gostou de você... - e sussurrou olhando para o outro lado - E ficou uma fera comigo quando contei a ela o que havia dito a você

Draco não ouviu o ultimo comentário. Estava surpreendido.

- Ela não me culpou?- perguntou- Afinal, todos culparam-me.

- Não, ela não te culpou. - Harry falou e começou a andar - Ela me culpou...

Draco sorriu antes de começar a caminhar para acompanhar o moreno. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, enlaçou o seu braço no braço de Harry.

- Lamento.- disse.

- Tudo bem. - Harry falou - Ela não deixa de estar certo, não?

- Se formos a ponderar bem a situação…- disse Draco- A culpa foi do Kevin. Nós apenas nos limitamos a agir conforme a situação o pedia.

- Você está querendo me animar, só isso. - Harry falou sorrindo para o loiro.

- Não estou.- disse Draco- Repara, o Kevin disse-te aquilo e apresentou provas que pareciam verdadeiras. Qualquer um acreditaria. Tu falaste-te comigo e eu não gostei do que ouvi, portanto, cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Se o Kevin não tivesse feito aquilo que fez, nunca nos tínhamos separado. Concluindo, a culpa foi dele.

- Eu fico imaginando o que teria sido de nós, se nada disso tivesse acontecido. - Harry disse meio duvidoso. - Será que estaríamos assim hoje?

- Talvez sim, talvez não.- disse Draco- Eu estou contente que tenha acontecido. Aprendemos e crescemos. E depois, deu-nos a oportunidade de estarmos juntos enquanto casal.

- Tem razão. - Harry falou parando no meio da praça e ficando de frente para o loiro. - Eu amo você!

E no instante seguinte, o moreno diminuiu a distância entre ele com um beijo calmo, cheio de amor e paixão. Não se incomodava com o fato de poder existir pessoas em volta deles, só queria mostrar o quanto aquela afirmação era verdadeira.

Draco não fez nada para contrariar. Apenas passou os seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e apreciou o beijo.

Quando se separaram, Draco disse:

- Se continuamos assim, daqui a pouco não chegamos a minha casa. Aliás, estou a ficar cansado, não me queres levar ao colo?

- Não posso te carregar, lembra? - Harry falou e apontou para onde deveria estar sua ferida. - Mas se estiver cansado, podemos ficar na sua casa e deitarmos um pouquinho na sua cama, tiramos nossas roupas... - continuou e piscou maliciosamente para o loiro. - O que acha?

Draco corou. Não pelo o que Harry disse mas sim pelo sitio onde estavam. Ninguém, sem ser ele, devia ouvir aquilo.

- Eu acho é que tu não devias andar a dizer isso em locais públicos.- disse ele- E era só uma ideia. Agora vamos.

- O que eu disse de mais? - o moreno questionou sorrindo - Temos que tirar as roupas para colocar os pijamas, não?

- Pois. Claro. Diz o homem que odeia pijamas.- disse Draco- Achas mesmo que me consegues enganar?

- Não preciso enganar você, - murmurou - Só preciso enganar qualquer um que estivesse escutando a conversa.

Draco olhou para o namorado e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Agora é que eu percebo a tua aptidão para a avogacia.- disse e a seguir enlaçou a cintura de Harry- Vamos mais depressa. Estamos quase a chegar.

- Vamos deitar um pouco ou passear um pouco? - Harry murmurou a primeira parte e se afastou um pouquinho na segunda.

- São duas da tarde. Eu ainda não almocei. Já choveu e eu tive de tomar banho duas vezes num espaço de, mais ou menos, duas horas? O que achas que eu quero, neste momento?- Perguntou Draco.

- Comer? - Respondeu com uma outra pergunta.

- Vês como consegues ser inteligente. - disse Draco- Agora vamos e pegar no maldito carro e ir ate Washington. Acho que hoje eu vou comer o maior hambúrguer que consiga encontrar.

- Você? - Harry parou assustado. - O senhor só como coisas saudáveis comendo um hambúrguer?

- Tenho as minhas necessidades, de vez em quando.- disse Draco.

- Essa eu vou precisar tirar uma foto. - Harry falou rindo e riu mais ainda da cara de indignação do namorado.

Draco não respondeu até porque naquele momento eles tinham chegado a sua casa. Nem entraram em casa. Abriram a porta da garagem e nela estava o carro de Draco: um Audi R8 prateado.

- E qual a diferença entre ir com uma Ferrari e um Audi R8? - Harry questionou indignado. - Você vai me deixar eu dirigir?

- Este tem um sistema de segurança mais avançado. O Jason é um génio no que toca a eletrónica. Ele instalou um programa antirroubo muito bom.- respondeu Draco e a seguir estendeu as chaves a Harry- Toma. Mas não quero um risco nele!

Harry pegou as chaves e esfregou as mãos juntas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mal posso esperar para ver a cara das pessoas o me verem saindo desse carro com você ao meu lado.

- As pessoas de Paradise sabem que este é o meu carro.- disse Draco- Então seria apenas uma confirmação do nosso namoro para quem não acreditou no beijo.

- Aqui, mas ninguém vai saber disso lá em nosso pequeno passeio. - Harry falou sorrindo ligando o carro. - Preparado?

- Tem cuidado.- disse Draco.

- Pode deixar. - Harry exclamou piscando para o loiro terminando de colocar o cinto e saiu cantando o pneu na garagem.

Draco pegou no comando e apontou para a garagem e o portão para que eles se fechassem. Depois olhou para Harry:

- Quando eu digo para teres cuidado não é para meteres o pé no acelerador. – disse Draco- Os teus pais podem ser ricos e dar-te todos os carros de alta cilindrada que quiseres, mas os meus não. Quem me deu este não me dá outro.

Harry olhou para o loiro e levou uma das mãos na face pálida de Draco fazendo carinho.

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Murmurou olhando de canto dos olhos para a estrada antes de encarar de novo o namorado. - Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Olha para a estrada, Harry!- disse Draco- Mas que tipo de carro tu conduzes? Um que conduz sozinho?

- Nada... Uma BMW Z4 apenas. - Harry falou ligando o som - E não teria graça ter um carro que dirija sozinho.

- Agora está tudo explicado.- disse Draco. E a seguir olhou para trás.- Podes ir mais devagar?

- Eu não estou nem em 130 quilômetros por hora. - Harry olhou para o namorado assustado. - Quer ir mais devagar?

- Sim, obrigado.- respondeu Draco- Sou muito novo e muito bonito para morrer hoje.

- Você não vai morrer hoje, fofinho. - Harry falou e desviou bruscamente de um buraco na pista. - Só se for de prazer mais tarde - Piscou para o loiro.

Escusado será dizer que Draco corou por causa do comentário de Harry. Mas ficou mais zangado pelo movimento violento que ele fez com o carro.

- Harry! Já te disse que quem me deu este carro não me vai dar outro. Tem cuidado.- disse- Para a próxima vez não te deixo conduzir. Aliás eu nunca mais entro num carro se fores tu o condutor.

- Engraçadinho. - Harry falou apoiando a mão na cocha de Draco - Muito engraçadinho você.

- Estou a falar muito a serio.- disse Draco.

- OK ok. - Harry falou pisando um pouco no freio reduzindo até 90 km/h - Está bom assim?

- Está melhor.- disse Draco- No entanto, vais ter que abrandar ainda mais quando chegares á cidade. Aquilo lá é um caos.

- Como você gosta de estragar com a minha diversão. - Harry murmurou colocando as duas mãos na direção indignado. - Espero ter um sorvete muito grande depois.

Draco sorriu e respondeu:

- Eu dou-te o que quiseres. Apenas conduz com cuidado.

- Tirando meu sorvete. - Harry falou voltando a olhar para o loiro - Já tenho tudo o que desejo.

- Harry!- advertiu Draco. Detestava altas velocidades.

- Você não era tão medroso assim antigamente. - Harry murmurou diminuindo mais ainda a velocidade do carro.

- E antigamente nós não conduzíamos carros de alta cilindrada.- disse Draco- E depois não foste tu que assististe a dezenas de acidentes de carros. Por causa de velocidade eu fui quase atropelado uma vez, Harry!

- Tem razão. Eu não vi dezenas de acidentes, - Harry falou olhando para o loiro. - Mas já sofri um e nem por isso deixei de gostar de sentir a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias.

- Louco incurável.- disse Draco, olhando para a frente e abanando a cabeça enquanto observava a paisagem há sua volta. Estavam a entrar em Washington. Não pode evitar sorrir. Aquela cidade é como se fosse uma segunda casa. Adorava tudo nela.- Chegamos.

Harry deu uma olhada por toda a região e sorriu um pouco. Fazia tempo que não ia para Washington e ela continuava exuberante como sempre esteve. Grandes prédios, muito carros, muitas pessoas, muitos turistas. Não tinha como não gostar de lá.

Parou no semáforo e, por um momento, quando olhou para o loiro, sentiu como se tudo ao seu redor tivesse desaparecido como num desejo de algum deus do Olimpo. Draco estava perfeito olhando para a cidade, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto mostrando o quando gostava de lá, os brilhantes olhos cintilando a cada pequeno novo, ou velho, detalhe que via.

Quando escutou a buzina de algum carro atrás dele voltou seus olhos para frente engatando a marcha automaticamente saindo tranquilamente andando por entre as ruas e vielas, por um tempo, sem rumo algum.

- Onde quer ir primeiro? - Harry questionou olhando o amado ao parar numa esquina pouco movimentada.

- E se formos primeiro a minha casa?- sugeriu Draco- Fica em Dupont Circle, perto darotatória. Podemos deixar aí o carro e depois vamos a pé até um restaurante que eu conheço.

- Sem problemas. - Harry falou colocando o carro para andar na direção certa. - Já pensou onde iremos durante o resto do dia?

- Não querias ir ás compras?- perguntou Draco- Então podemos atravessar a rotatoria e ir ao centro comercial.

- Compras uma, ou duas horas, no máximo já acabamos. - Harry falou normalmente - Então teremos bastante tempo para passarmos juntos.

- Eu posso-te mostrar Washington. - disse Draco, sorrindo- Vais ver que é o melhor lugar na terra.

- Perfeito! - Harry sorriu e olhou para o loiro. - Se bem que qualquer coisa ao seu lado é perfeito.

Draco sorriu, corando. Não respondeu. Apenas se inclinou e deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- Acabei de perceber que fui onde você mora. - Harry falou trocando a marcha, virando numa rua qualquer. - Parece ser longe...

- Não é assim tão longe como parece.- disse Draco, endireitando-se- Vira á esquerda no próximo quarteirão e depois é virares á esquerda na saída mais próxima a partir dai. Depois é sempre em frente e já estás em Dupont Circle. A minha casa fica próxima da universidade.

- Que sorte. - Harry falou dando seta para a esquerda e virou o carro. - Eu morava quase do outro lado da cidade. Demorava quase uma hora para chegar.

- Não é tanta sorte assim, sabes? As rendas não são baratas. A única coisa que tem de bom é que, como vivemos todos juntos e todos trabalhamos, conseguimos pagar a renda e outras contas.- disse Draco- Tu sempre foste para aquela que tínhamos decidido ir juntos, não foi?

- A própria. - Harry falou - Finalmente em Dupont Circle... E agora? Onde?

- Sempre em frente e depois quando vires a rotatoria é cortares á direita. O apartamento é logo num dos prédios ao lado.- disse Draco- E como era, a universidade, digo?

- Foi muito divertido. Ótimos professores e ótimos amigos, mas... - Harry respondeu e levou as mãos aos cabelos os bagunçando um pouco mais. - Eu sempre achei que tinha alguma coisa faltando; agora acho que pode ser porque você não estava comigo lá.

Draco sorriu.

- É verdade o que dizem.- disse- Só se dá valor a algo depois de o perder.

- Eu não perdi. - Harry murmurou olhando para os prédios ao redor - Foi arrancado de mim...

- É aqui.- disse ele apontando para um dos prédios- Podes parar, ali.

Ao sair do carro, Harry olhou em volta analisando cada um dos prédios mais atentamente, cada uma das lojas; os sinais de depredação ao redor era praticamente inexistente. Algumas das pessoas que andavam pela rua aquela hora calmamente conversando animadamente e rindo das coisas das quais falavam e até mesmo se cumprimentavam como se não estivessem em um das maiores cidade de todo o planeta.

- Parece ser um bom lugar para morar. - Harry falou parando ao lado do loiro. - Um pedacinho do paraíso na Terra.

- Harry, amor, não te iludas. Há noite, não há bairro mais boémio que este. Mas, sim, é um bom sitio para morar e a taxa de criminalidade não é muito alta.

Enquanto falava, Draco, na companhia de Harry, subia as escadas de uma dos edifícios e tirava as chaves do bolso para abrir a porta. Em seguida, ambos entraram no edifício e Draco dirigiu-se para o elevador. Pouco depois estavam no último andar, onde Draco, voltou a guiar o namorado pelo corredor até pararem há frente de uma porta que Draco abriu.

- Bem- vindo. - disse este quando Harry entrou no apartamento.

Harry deu uma rápida olhada pelo cômodo de entrada e apoiou seu queixo no ombro do loiro enquanto seus braços automaticamente abraçavam o corpo menor em sua frente.

- Tava com saudade de ficar assim com você. - Murmurou beijando o pescoço alvo do namorado.

**Nota dos autores**:

Olá, pessoal, tudo bem com vocês?  
>Esses dois brigam tanto, mas se amam, hein. Só espero que não acabem se matando no meio disso tudo e dessas brigas ;P Kkkkkkkkkkk<br>O que será que está para acontecer em NY, hein? Alguém tem alguma ideia?  
>Espero que tenham aproveitado o capítulo. E, já que chegaram até aqui, porque não deixar um comentariozinho para nos animar a escrever mais? ;D<p>

Beijos e abraços a todos,  
>Yann E Kim.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_- Bem- vindo. - disse este quando Harry entrou no apartamento._

_Harry deu uma rápida olhada pelo cômodo de entrada e apoiou seu queixo no ombro do loiro enquanto seus braços automaticamente abraçavam o corpo menor em sua frente._

_- Tava com saudade de ficar assim com você. - Murmurou beijando o pescoço alvo do namorado._

**xXx**

Draco sorriu e virou a cabeça de maneira a que os seus lábios alcançassem os de Harry. Beijaram-se. Era um simples beijo, não muito suave mas também não muito forte. Um simples beijo sem nenhuma promessa. No entanto, era um beijo que afirmava os sentimentos de ambos. Um beijo que fortalecia a relação, ainda fragilizada, que eles compartilhavam.

Quando se separaram, Draco afastou-se um pouco do namorado e fechou a porta para em seguida perguntar:

- Então, o que achas?

- Muito sua cara. - Harry falou voltando a abraçar o loiro dessa vez de frente - Além de aconchegante, bem arrumado.

- É pequeno. Mas nós tentamos mantê-lo arrumado, afinal somos seis pessoas a viver aqui. Às vezes, torna-se um pouco abafado, mas eu gosto de morar aqui e depois está próximo da universidade o que é ótimo.- naquele momento, o loiro afastou-se do namorado e pegou numa moldura que estava numa pequena mesa onde estava o telefone, mostrando-a ao namorado- Olha aqui, estes são a minha segunda família.

Era uma foto de um grupo que Harry logo reconheceu como sendo os amigos de Draco. Três raparigas estavam sentadas num muro baixo e três rapazes estavam em pé, atrás delas. Todos eles sorriam e pareciam extremamente felizes.

- Então, a Alyson já tu conheces.- continuou Draco apontando para a rapariga ruiva que estava mais há esquerda e a seguir apontou para aquela que estava no meio- uma loira, de olhos castanhos e aspeto frágil- Esta é a Gwen. E depois esta é a Marie.- a rapariga para quem ele apontou era, no mínimo, alguém interessante já que tinha olhos azuis-acizentados e cabelos loiros com algumas madeixas rosas.- Depois temos o Jason e o Alexander.- terminou Draco apontando para os dois rapazes que, na foto, estavam a seu lado. Jason era moreno e tinha olhos negros. Já Alexander era moreno e tinha olhos azuis, tal como a irmã. Em suma, todos eles eram bonitos, embora os gêmeos possuíssem aquele charme que mais nenhum dos amigos conseguiria possuir por mais que tentasse.

- Alexander... - Harry murmurou sem tirar os olhos do moreno que estava muito próximo de _seu_ Draco.

- Então que achas?- perguntou Draco- É bom associar as vozes e os nomes ás caras?

- Muito... - Harry murmurou distraído.

Havia gostado de conhecer os novos amigos que o loiro havia feito. Dava para perceber que a amizade entre eles era bem forte, mas detestava conhecer mais sobre o cara que estava dando em cima do seu namorado.

Estava na cara que isso acontecia, mas o loiro era muito inocente para perceber as sutis investidas daquela víbora traiçoeira. Podia jurar que naquele sorriso estampado no rosto do moreno de olhos azuis era mais do que um simples e singelo sorriso entre amigos. Já deveria estar pensando em colocar em prática algum plano malévolo para colocar aquelas mãos imorais em lugares que não deveria.

Apertou com força o retrato em suas mãos sentindo seu rosto ficar levemente vermelho e seu coração acelerar um pouco mais.

Não gostava dele. Não gostava do jeito que que ele fazia o _seu_ Draco rir, ou ainda da maneira como o _seu_ Draco falava tão carinhosamente dessa pessoa. Não gostava. Não gostava ainda de ter sido ele a ajudar o loiro quando esta mais estava precisando, o confidente, amigo para todas as horas.

O fato de que ele esteve presente na vida de Draco nos últimos anos quando estavam brigados o deixava nervoso, mas principalmente sentia ódio de si mesmo por ter proporcionado o afastamento da pessoa mais importante em sua vida, a que havia passado por momentos incrivelmente felizes, e também outros bem complicados.

Harry soltou o ar pelo nariz tentando se acalmar. Precisava se acalmar. Não queria causar outro tumulto por causa de seu ciumes excessivos. Precisava entender que outras pessoas haviam entrado na vida de Draco e que estas poderiam ter se tornado importante para o mesmo.

Para o bem de sua saúde mental e daquele recém relacionamento ele deveria se deixar aquilo de lado. Não deveria se importar com a beleza daquele outro cara ou ainda da atração puramente física que este tinha para com o loiro, mesmo que ambos dissessem que não existia nada além de amizade.

O moreno de olhos verdes sabia que aquilo era surreal. Antes só havia amizade entre ele e o loiro e agora, em menos de 24 horas havia dormido com o seu suposto amigo - e agora namorado - de alguma maneira nem um pouco inocente e havia adorado tanto que não via a hora de voltar a acontecer novamente.

Desviou o olhar da fotografia para o loiro pelo cantos dos olhos e sorrindo fracamente. Seu namorado era muito belo. Iria precisar, mesmo não gostando nem um pouco da ideia, se acostumar com os homens e principalmente as mulheres, dando em cima dele. Pelo menos ao final do dia, seria apenas ele que poderia dormir agarrado a Draco sentindo aquele perfume tão suave do outro, o calor daquela pele contra a sua, e o sabor e a textura daqueles lábios tão perfeitos.

O loiro correspondeu ao sorriso de Harry. Pelo menos, o namorado ainda não tinha surtado. A verdade é que Draco esperava pela primeira vez que Harry visse a aparência de Alexander.

- Tu vais adora-los, quando estiveres cara a cara com eles.- disse- São bem loucos mas são boas pessoas e muito queridas, quando querem.

Harry colocou a fotografia de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e se aproximou do loiro abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Eu amo você, sabia?

O outro nada mais fez do que beijar Harry, expressando todo o amor que sentia pelo moreno.

- Eu também te amo e muito. - disse Draco.

- Você não vai me deixar? - Harry questionou após apoiar sua testa na do loiro. - Vai?

- Porque faria isso?- perguntou, espantado.

- Não sei. - Harry murmurou apertando mais o loiro em seus braços. - Vai que você me ache muito chato e que não vale mais a pena ficar comigo...

- O melodramático aqui sou eu.- disse Draco- E acho isso pouco provável.

Harry riu e juntou seus lábios.

- Que bom. Não quero te perder!

- De onde vêm essa insegurança toda?- perguntou Draco, desconfiado.

O moreno encarou as duas orbes prateadas e sorriu segurando a mão direita de Draco e a beijou colocando-a em cima de seu peito, onde o coração pulsava sem parar.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto eu gosto de você.

Draco sorriu. Adorava quando Harry tinha atitudes românticas daquelas.

- Eu acho que sou capaz de gostar mais.

- Mesmo? - Questionou sorrindo mais.

- Mesmo.- respondeu Draco, sorrindo.

- Por quê?

- Ora, porque sim.- respondeu o loiro, sorrindo com um dos seus sorrisos de escárnio e superioridade.

- Tinha que estragar o momento... - Harry piscou para o loiro e o levantou do chão alguns poucos centímetros se encaminhando para a porta de entrada. - Temos que ir. Não quero deixar meu bebezinho desnutrido. Depois voltamos e pegamos o que quiser, o que acha?

- Espera.- disse Draco, olhando através do tecido branco-transparente do cortinado da janela- Parece que arrefeceu. Será melhor eu ir buscar um casaco.

- Fica mais bonito para mim. - Harry exclamou olhando o loiro se afastar.

Draco olhou para Harry antes de se dirigir para um corredor, desaparecendo da vista do moreno. Pouco depois voltou com um roupa diferente. Bem, as calças e o cachecol eram as mesmas, mas tinha vestido uma camisola e um casaco mais quentes.

- Estou pronto!- Exclamou ele- Agora podes-me pegar ao colo e levar.

- Não seja folgado. - Harry falou estendendo o braço para o loiro segurar. - Onde iremos?

- _Mon amour_, isso é supresa.- disse Draco, agarrando-se ao braço de Harry- Não vais ter frio, só com esse casaco e a camisola finas? Há, pelo menos, roupas de três rapazes nesta casa.

- Eu ficarei bem. - Harry disse acompanhando os passos do outro. - Não se preocupe comigo.

- Tens a certeza? Eu não te quero doente.- disse Draco e a seguir olhou Harry de cima á baixo com um olhar crítico- A roupa do Jason deve-te servir e ele não se importa se usares a roupa dele.

- Eu ficarei bem, pequeno. - Harry falou passando um braço em torno da cintura do outro e bateu com um dedo no pequeno nariz de Draco. - No máximo, é só olhar para você e lembrar da noite passada que meu corpo fica em chamas.

Draco corou violentamente. Parecia que todo o seu sangue aflorara ás bochechas. Era impressão dele ou ele andava a corar mais, ultimamente?

- Vamos…vamos…que já estamos atrasados.- Disse o loiro, atabalhoadamente.

- Vamos sim. - Harry falou acompanhando-o achando muito fofo o jeito corado dele. - E nada de surpresa, não é mesmo?

- Se pensas arrancar alguma coisa de mim, podes ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva.- disse Draco enquanto saiam de casa e o loiro trancava a porta. De seguida, dirgiram-se para o elevador.

- Por que é tão chato assim? - Questionou.

- Porque eu sou mau.- respondeu Draco, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

- Então será assim? - Harry disse apertando o botão que fez o elevador parar enquanto se empurrava o loiro contra a parede do mesmo. - Certeza?

- O que é que estás a fazer?- perguntou Draco, num misto de assustado e surpreendido- Harry, isto tem câmeras e podemos apanhar multa. Já muitos apanharam uma por muito menos.

- Quem se importa com isso? - Harry falou beijando o pescoço alvo de Draco, dando pequenas mordidas perto da mandíbula, antes de sussurrar na orelha - Podemos fazer um showzinho para eles. Afinal, temos que fazer o menino mau aprender uma lição, não é mesmo?

Imediatamente que sentiu a textura dos lábios de Harry, o loiro não se conteve e gemeu. No entanto, ainda mantinha a sua consciência bem aclarada para ver o perigo e o sarilho em que se estavam a meter. Foi, porém, com algum esforço que conseguiu afastar o namorado alguns centímetros.

- Por favor…- pediu- Eles pegam pesado. Podes-me castigar mais tarde, ok?

- Ainda bem que concorda que é um menino mau. - Harry falou e roubou um beijo do namorado e se afastou mais um pouco. - Agora temos que ir que o relógio está trabalhando.

Draco optou por conter a resposta meia fria e "feia", e ficou calado. Quando chegaram ao átrio, tiveram sorte de não estar ninguém e por isso espacaram a um problema que se poderia tornar enorme. Quando chegaram á rua, Draco começou a guiar Harry até chegarem ao parque. Adorava aquele parque. Tinha muitas boas recordações dali. Era ali que tinha conhecido os seus amigos. Era ali que todos passeavam quando não havia nada a fazer. Era ali que lhe tinham ensinado a andar de patins e aonde tinha assistido a umas boas quedas dos amigos quando vinham todos patinar. Inconscientemente, começou a rir.

- Que foi? - Harry questionou olhando em volta para ver oque poderia ter acontecido. - Draco?

- Estava-me a lembrar de uns certos episódios que aconteceram aqui.- disse Draco, com um largo sorriso- Eu e o pessoal gostamos de vir aqui patinar. Houve uma vez que o Alex estava a dizer qualquer coisa á Aly e acabou por cair na fonte. E depois houve uma vez que a Marie foi contra um banco e acabou por cair sentada nele…hahahaha…e…ainda…hahahaha…aquela vez que eu…hahaha…escorreguei e acabei por cair e o Jason caiu em cima de mim…

- Em cima de você? - Questionou indignado. - Você poderia ter se machucado sério!

- Doeu um pouco mas depois começamos a rir daquilo e tudo passou.- disse Draco.

- Mas você está bem, né? - Harry perguntou novamente encarando o loiro. - Certeza, né?

- Estou ótimo.- disse Draco- Não foi tão grave assim. E o Jason não é assim tão pesado e corpulento quanto parece.

Harry tentou disfarçar uma careta e saiu andando mais rápido quanto antes, alguns passos á frente do loiro.

Para alcançar o namorado, Draco correu um pouco e perguntou:

- O que se passa? Não gostas que eu fale neles, é?

- Só estou com... - Harry começou a falar quando parou um pouco. - Fome. Faz tempo que não como nada.

- Não me mintas, Harry.- pediu Draco, docilmente.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Pois.- disse Draco, com um toque de ironia no tom de voz. Por aquela altura já tinha atravessado o parque e o loiro parou á frente de um restaurante.

- Bem-vindo, ao "Green Village".

- Esse não me parece o lugar que vende o hambúrguer que você queria. - Harry falou olhando para a fachada do estabelecimento.

- As aparências enganam, amor.- disse Draco e a seguir entrou seguido por Harry. O lugar parecia, de facto, um restaurante que não vendia a chamada "comida de plástico" mas mesmo assim, eles sentaram- se e logo uma senhora de meia-idade veio atende-los. Parecia afável e simpática.

- Draco? És mesmo tu, meu malandro?- perguntou a senhora assim que deu conta do cabelo de Draco.

- Olá, Charlie.- disse Draco.

- Onde é que o menino tem andado?- perguntou a mulher.

- Eu fui passar as ferias á minha vila natal.- respondeu Draco- Mas não te preocupes, Charlie, eu continuo a adorar os teus pratos e sempre me terás como cliente.

Charlie sorriu e acariciou a face de Draco, como uma mãe faz a um filho.

- Podes-me trazer um daqueles hamburgers muito grandes e saborosos que fazes para a Aly?

- Claro, meu amor.- disse Charlie, num misto de supresa e alegria- Finalmente começaste a comer comida de gente.

Draco sorriu e voltou-se para o namorado e perguntou:

- O que vais querer, Harry?

- Pode ser o mesmo para mim. - Harry respondeu. - Deveria aprender com ela, pequeno. Finalmente alguém com uma opinião decente quanto a comida.

Foi naquele momento que Charlie percebeu a presença de Harry e olhou para o moreno. Logo a seguir sorriu e esticou a mão.

- Charlotte Fisher, mas todos me tratam por Charlie.

- Prazer. - Harry falou levantando e beijando a mão da senhora. - Harry Potter, ao seu dispor.

Assim que Harry se voltou a sentar, Charlie voltou-se para Draco e disse, em jeito de confissão mas Harry pode ouvir na mesma.

- Este é decente, querido.- disse- Um cavalheiro e com um gosto gastromonico com o qual tu podias aprender.

- Charlie!- Draco parecia indignado- Até parece que eu trago muitos namorados. E depois eu gosto de me manter em forma e saudável e não é com esse "gosto gastromonico" que eu vou conseguir isso.

- Ora, não está cá quem mais falou.- disse Charlie- Se bem que as vezes eu tinha a impressão que tu e o Alexander eram mais que simples amigos…

- Vamos ter essa conversa outra vez, Charlie?- perguntou Draco, um pouco irritado.

- Ui, que hoje o americano está irritado.- disse Charlie- Eu vou buscar o almoço que já e quase lanche, no vosso caso. E Harry, boa sorte, aqui o nosso americano não está nos seus dias.

- Talvez porque a belga, hoje, está a ser inconveniente.- disse Draco, alto. Sorte que não estava mais ninguém no restaurante.

- "Este é decente, querido"? - Harry questionou tentando não ligar para a parte da conversa onde o assunto era o Alexander. - Este?

- Referia-se a ti.- respondeu Draco- A Charlie tem a particularidade de me tratar como um filho e gosta de saber sempre quais as minhas relações, sejam elas de amizade ou algo mais. Acho que foi a maneira dela de te aprovar.

- Não sou tão lesado, querido, quanto imagina. - Harry murmurou indignado. - Você trouxe muitos outras pessoas aqui? Que não eram seu amigos, quero dizer.

- Não.- respondeu Draco- A Charlie é que vê coisas onde elas não estão.

- Ou é você que não está vendo as intenções dos outros. - Harry falou. - Você pode ser muito inocente às vezes.

- Tu e a Charlie podiam ser os melhores amigos.- disse Draco amargo.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta. - Insistiu. - Sei que não vou gostar nem um pouco da resposta, mas eu quero saber. Por favor...

Draco suspirou e respondeu:

- Durante estes cinco anos que estivemos separados, não tive namorado nenhum e definitivamente não trouxe nenhuma possível relação amorosa aqui, até porque não houve nenhuma. A Charlie e que vê coisas onde não estão e tu, aparentemente, segues o mesmo raciocínio. Então eu vou-me calar e não mencionar mais o nome de qualquer um dos meus amigos porque, obviamente, um deles incomoda-te. Vamos ter um resto de um dia agradável e depois no dia da festa vocês que se resolvam.

- Nenhum mesmo?

- Nenhum.

- Você não ficou com ninguém? - Pressionou novamente. - Então porque a Charlie deixa a entender o contrário?

- Eu não sou o único a frequentar este sitio.- disse Draco- Ás vezes, há pessoas que…pronto…falavam comigo.

- Falavam contigo?- perguntou Charlie enquanto trazia os pratos e os ponha em frente de cada um dos rapazes- Diz antes que se atiravam a ti.

- Charlie, podias deixar de ser tão inconveniente.- sugeriu Draco.

- Mas tu sabes que eu só quero o teu bem, meu doce.- disse a mulher e a seguir virou-se para Harry- Sabes, meu querido, aqui o nosso Draco era assediado todos os dias por homens e por mulheres. E depois temos o Alex que embora seja muito bom rapaz e um excelente guardião sempre arrastou a asa para o Draco.

- Isso não é verdade.- disse Draco- O Alex é como se fosse meu irmão.

- Da maneira como te trata e age ao pé de ti eu diria outra coisa.- disse Charlie.

- Não é verdade.- disse Draco- E tu sabes bem disso.

- Pois é.- disse Charlie. Pelos vistos não tinha medo de enfrentar Draco e o seu mau humor- O grande segredo. A conversa proibida. É esse sempre o motivo que tu dás quando temos esta conversa mas até hoje eu ainda não consegui saber o que é isso.

- Charlie, é complicado.- disse Draco e a seguir desviou o olhar.

Naquele momento, Charlie baixou-se e envolveu o loiro nos seus braços. Murmurou algo ao ouvido que Harry não entendeu. Quando se voltou a levantar, passou os seus dedos pelo cabelo de Draco, num gesto maternal. De seguida, olhou para Harry e disse:

- Eu gosto de ti. Espero que continues a trabalhar para que essa imagem que tenho de ti não mude. Portanto, se alguma vez magoares este rapaz podes ter a certeza que és um homem morto. Agora eu tenho de ir cuidar de algumas coisas na cozinha. Bom apetite.

- Eu gosto dela cada vez mais. - Harry falou vendo-a andando em direção a cozinha.

- Tem uma personalidade forte que encanta qualquer pessoa.- disse Draco, enquanto pegava num guardanapo para segurar o hambúrguer nas suas mãos.

- Com certeza. - Harry disse dando uma grande mordida no lanche. - Ainda mais que temos praticamente as mesmas opiniões sobre você e as pessoas a sua volta.

Draco fulminou Harry com o olhar, mas acabou por suspirar e voltar a sua atenção para o seu hambúrguer. Não entendia aquele ódio declarado que Harry e Charlie tinham por Alexander. Era bom amigo e uma verdadeira bênção quando outras pessoas decidiam cortejar o loiro.

- Já tem ideia algum lugar que pode estar aberto agora? - Harry questionou bebendo um pouco do refrigerante que veio junto ao hambúrguer. - E não podemos nos esquecer do meu sorvete.

- O centro comercial está aberto a esta hora e tem uma área de restauração onde podemos comprar o teu tão precioso gelado.- respondeu Draco, quanto olhava para o relógio e voltava á sua posição original.

- Que bom. - Disse Harry feliz. - Será que tem outro desses aqui lá dentro?

- Já muito passa da hora de almoço, por isso não sei, mas podemos sempre no centro comercial, comprar mais. - disse Draco enquanto acabava o seu hambúrguer.

- Então o que estamos esperando? - Questionou Harry se levantando num piscar de olhos. - Vamos!

- Apressado.- disse o outro enquanto se levantava calmamente- Adeus Charlie. Obrigada pela comida.

- Adeus, Draco e Harry. Tenham juízo.- disse Charlie que naquele momento vinha da cozinha.

- Tchau, Charlie. Foi um prazer te conhecer. - Harry falou antes de sair pela porta. - E para onde vamos agora?

- Por aqui.- disse Draco, guiando o namorado pela rua- O centro comercial não fica longe.

- Sabe que estou louco para voltar para casa? - Harry murmurou no ouvido de Draco após envolver a cintura do menor sem ligar para o que as pessoas em sua volta pensariam.

- Ah…não.- disse Draco, olhando para Harry- Tu deste a ideia. Já estamos perto. Portanto, nós vamos as compras e não quero ouvir um resmungo teu.

- Vai me dizer que não está afim de ficar com essa pessoa sozinho apenas para ti? - Harry questionou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Para fazer tudo o que quiser...

A expressão do loiro alterou-se. O seu lábio tremeu levemente e o seu olhar assemelhavam-se a um de um cachorrinho abandonado, de tanto brilho que tinham.

- Por favor…- pediu.

- Você sabe que eu nunca resisti a essa carinha. - Harry falou tombando a cabeça enquanto olhava para o loiro. - Você não sabe jogar limpo, não é mesmo?

O outro apenas sorriu e beijou Harry. Não se importava com a opinião e os olhares das pessoas que passavam. Quando se separou do namorado apenas disse:

- Obrigado, amor.

- O que eu não faço por ti? - O moreno falou e roubou um beijo do namorado, saindo andando na frente do mesmo olhando sem olhar para trás.

- Hei, espera.- disse Draco, correndo para alcançar o outro- Já estamos a chegar. Vês aquele edifício ali? É ali.

O edifício que Draco apontava era enorme e tinha uma aparência moderna e sofisticada.

- Não parece ser muito grande... - Harry falou olhando para o prédio esperando pelo loiro. - É bom mesmo?

- Quem é que vive nesta zona á cinco anos? Eu ou tu?- perguntou Draco- Claro que é bom.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Harry exclamou levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Espero que seja, porque a Paty é difícil de conquistar.

- Não deve ser assim tão difícil.- disse Draco- Anda, vamos entrar.

- Você não a conhece. - Harry falou passando pela porta. - Onde vamos primeiro?

- Primeiro vamos tratar de mim e depois tratamos dos teus amigos.- disse Draco, puxando o namorado para a sua loja de roupa favorita.

- Mas quem disse que vou te dar algum presente? - Harry falou puxando o loiro para mais perto dele próprio. - Eu já me dei de presente. Não serve?

- E quem falou em presentes?- disse Draco- Já que viemos a Washington, eu aproveito e compro uma camisola que vi aqui noutro dia.

- Então não quer nenhum presente? - Questionou.

- Eu já disse que não quero presentes vindos de ti.- disse Draco enquanto pegava na camisola que queria- Já me deste algo que ninguém podia-me dar.

- Nesse caso eu vou me dar algum presente então. - Harry falou e tirou a camisa da mão de Draco. - Sério que gostou disso?

- Qual é o problema da camisola?- perguntou Draco, distraído.

- Bom, pra começar... - Harry falou fazendo careta enquanto olhava para a mistura de círculos em cores fosforescentes de aparência muito justa. - Tudo!

- É bonita.- disse Draco, voltando a olhar para a camisola e foi então que a tirou da mão de Harry e a largou- Mas…não era esta. Devo-me ter enganado. Vês o que a tua conversa faz?

- Você não presta atenção e a culpa é minha? - Harry falou indignado. - Que ultraje!

- A culpa acaba sempre por ser tua.- disse Draco sorrindo e começando a caminhar pela loja em busca da camisola.

- A culpa é sempre dos mais inocentes. - Falou acompanhando o loiro caminhando pela loja. - Que vida injusta!

- Quem disse que a vida é justa?- perguntou o loiro- Tu devias saber, melhor que ninguém, isso.

Foi então que ele encontrou a camisola em questão. Era composta por um padrão branco, azul claro e preto, no entanto, era um padrão bastante simples e bastante bonito.

- É esta.- disse Draco.

- Bem melhor. - Falou se aproximando. - Combina com os seus olhos.

- Obrigado. Tenho que ir experimentar. Esperas um pouco?

- Eu vou junto. Quero ver se vou ter que ficar com raiva de um monte de pessoas depois. - Harry falou e piscou para o loiro.

- Ciumento.- disse Draco, abanando a cabeça num gesto negativo mas mesmo assim deu a mão a Harry e puxou para os provadores.

- Só porque te adoro. - Falou fechado a porta esperando pelo outro experimentar a vestimenta.

O loiro sorriu e deu um beijo na boca de Harry. De seguida, pendurou a camisola, tirou o casaco, o cachecol e a camisola que usava, ficando com o tronco nu. Depois pegou na camisola e vestiu-a. Parecia que tinha sido feita para ele, pois assentava-lhe muito bem.

- O que achas?- perguntou.

O moreno observou atentamente em silêncio e pediu para o loiro dar uma volta.

- Acho que vou ter muitos problemas. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado beijando o pescoço do mesmo. - Até fiquei louco de vontade de arrancar essa camisa e te amar ardente e loucamente.

- Harry…- sussurrou Draco- Há pessoas do outro lado. Logo á noite poderás fazer isso, desde que não me rasgues a camisola.

- E quem disse que vou querer compartilhar seus gemidos com os outros? - Harry questionou sorrindo e se afastando um pouco. - Eles são só meus. E eu vou te cobrar isso. Não se esqueça.

Draco riu e retirou a camisola para voltar a vestir as suas roupas. Quando saíram do provador, o loiro perguntou:

- Não há nada que vejas aqui que seria uma boa prenda para algum dos teus amigos?

- Nem lembrava mais deles. - Harry falou e coçou a cabeça. - Talvez dê para comprar os presentes dos rapazes. Nada como uma camisa ou bermuda que não resolva...

- Então, estás á vontade…- disse, enquanto pousava a sua mão no ombro de Harry e o incentivava a ir em frente.

Harry começou a andar pela loja olhando as roupas até que finalmente encontrou alguma coisa que poderia interessar a seus amigos e separou duas camisas e uma calça praticamente do mesmo lugar.

- Pronto. - Harry falou virando para o namorado pegando a camisa da mão do outro - Agora é só pagar e ir procurar os das meninas.

- O que vais comprar ás meninas?- perguntou Draco.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Respondeu. - Vamos dar uma volta. Quem sabe não ache nada para elas em uma outra loja.

- Aqui é que não ias encontrar nada para elas, de certeza.- disse Draco e assim que chegaram á caixa para pagar, Draco pegou na sua camisola que o namorado carregava.

- Vai saber. - Harry falou pegando de volta a camisa de Draco, o olhando feio. - Você não sabe os gostos da Claire.

- Dás-me a minha camisola?- perguntou Draco- E eu não acho que ela goste de roupa masculina.

- Quer deixar quieto? - Harry falou para o namorado e depois se virou para o atendente entregando as quatro peças de roupa - No cartão, por favor.

Draco ainda tentou impedir mas as roupas rapidamente foram registradas e logo, Harry estava a entregar o cartão e a marcar o código.

- Muito obrigada, por terem escolhido a nossa loja. Voltem sempre.- disse o atendente enquanto entregava os sacos para Harry. Ambos agradeceram e logo estavam fora da loja.

- Não devias ter feito aquilo.- disse Draco- Eu não pedi nada.

- Por que não? - Questionou segurando a mão de Draco com a que estava sem sacolas. - Adoro você e você já deve estar sabendo disso.

- Eu fui buscar a camisola que eu tinha visto e pretendia ser eu a paga-la. Assim, eu vou ficar com a impressão que eu te atrai para a loja e fazer-te, inconscientemente, comprar a camisola para mim. E essa não foi a minha intenção, apenas aproveitei a oportunidade de estarmos aqui.

- Como você pode achar isso? - Harry questionou parando. - Eu fiz isso, porque quis e faria de novo se você entrasse nessa loja e comprasse esse relógio de... Quinze mil? - Se assustou - Que porcaria de relógio custa quinze mil dólares?

- A _porcaria de relógio_ que tem diamantes verdadeiros encrustados no mostrador. E olha que nem são assim tão grandes. - respondeu Draco, de forma natural como se estivesse habituado a ver objetos daquele valor – Sinceramente, Harry, moras á cinco anos em Los Angels e ficas surpreendido quando encontras um relógio deste preço?

- Se fosse bonito, pelo menos. - falou dando ombro. - Esse dai é mais feio que a cara do Snape quando teve que tomar conta de uma sala do primário.

Draco não se pude conter e riu a bom rir. Por mais respeito que ele tivesse pelo antigo professor, ele não podia deixar de imaginar. Quando se conseguiu recompor, puxou Harry, enquanto dizia:

- Anda. Vamos continuar a caça ás prendas.

- Estava pensando... Nem vem com gracinhas - Harry interrompeu o que estava falando no meio ao ver o loiro o olhar com um sorriso maroto. - Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos...

Dessa vez, o moreno parou novamente o que dizia e olhou para uma mulher que havia acabado de passar na frente deles. Ela era bela, com as formas de tamanhos perfeitos que faria com qualquer homem ficar de quatro por ela, mas o moreno não havia reparado nessa parte.

Ele estava o cenho franzido curioso tentando puxar na memória de onde é que poderia conhecer aquela mulher, quem é que poderia ser. Distraído, não percebia que o namorado o olhava atentamente.

- Você...

Harry começou a falar se virando para o namorado e ficou em silêncio olhando para o mesmo que possuía uma cara de poucos amigos até perguntar:

- O que foi?

De fato, se um olhar conseguisse matar, Harry estaria naquele momento morto e feito em picadinho. O ciúme, aquele grande flagelo na relação deles, domina por completo o loiro e só o fato de estarem em público e as boas normas da sociedade o impediram de gritar com o namorado.

- Falas de mim, mas tu consegues ser pior que um cachorro!- disse ele, azedo e frio.

- Hei! - Exclamou assustado. - O que foi que eu fiz?

- Pensas que eu não vi o olhar?- perguntou Draco, zangado- Tu seguiste aquela mulher com os olhos. Só faltou babar.

- Que olhar? Que mulher? - Harry estava entrando em desespero nesse momento, tentando entender toda a situação. - De quem você está falando?

A resposta de Harry apenas atiçou mais a raiva e o ciúme de Draco. Sim, ele também era bastante possessivo e ciumento.

- Não te faças de idiota, Harry Potter. Porque de idiota tu não tens nada.

- Você não está falando daquela mulher que passou por nós agora mesmo, está? - Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Senhores e senhoras, temos um vencedor.- disse o loiro, sarcástico.

- Eu não estava babando nela. - Harry disse indignado. - Por que diabos eu babaria nela se eu tenho uma pessoa mais bela do meu lado e ao meu alcance?

- Tu seguiste-a com os olhos.- acusou Draco- Á minha frente, Harry!

- Uma amiga minha da faculdade mudou-se para cá e se parecia muito com ela. - Harry falou passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Juro que não foi a minha intenção.

Logo de imediato, a expressão de Draco suavizou-se um pouco. Afinal, julgara mal Harry. Sabia quando o namorado mentia e dizia a verdade.

- Sério?- perguntou.

- Sério. - Harry falou colocando as sacolas no chão puxando o namorado para mais perto enlaçando a cintura do mesmo. - Eu já te disse. Não existe motivo para eu olhar para qualquer outra pessoa, se a mais bela de todas está entre os meus braços.O moreno sorriu e apertou seus lábios nos do namorado tempo suficiente para provar que o que estava falando era verdade e se afastou um pouquinho para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não sabia que você era tão ciumento assim, também. - Murmurou com um sorriso maior ainda em sua face.

- Não são ciúmes. - disse Draco- Chama-se cuidar do que é meu.

Claro que ele sabia que eram ciúmes. Ele conseguia ser mais ciumento que Harry. No entanto, nunca iria admitir isso perante o namorado.

Harry riu e beijou o namorado novamente se afastando para segurar a mão do namorado novamente e voltarem a caminhar.

- Sim, claro. - Falou - Isso não são ciúmes.

- Não são ciúmes.- disse Draco e a seguir passou um dos seus braços pelas costas do namorado e obrigou a que um dos braços de Harry repousasse no seu ombro.

- Mas eu não disse que era. - Harry falou e piscou para o loiro. - Meu sorvete! - exclamou se encaminhando para sorveteria que estava próximo a eles.

- Então, e as prendas das tua amigas?- perguntou Draco.

- Meu sorvete primeiro. Depois caça aos presentes. E para finalizar um jantar com mais sorvetes. - Harry falou enumerando nos dedos os planos parecendo uma criança empolgada. - Temos tempo mais que de sobra para tudo isso.

Draco apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão viciado em sorvete. Assim que se aproximaram do estabelecimento, Draco largou o namorado e tirou-lhe as sacolas das mãos, para que Harry tivesse mais liberdade de movimentos quando apontasse os sabores que queria.

- Você não vai querer? - Harry questionou parado na porta encarando o namorado. - Eu pego um bem grande e divido com você, ok?

- Os meus gostos em sorvete são específicos e estranhos, então eu penso que será melhor cada um pegar o seu.- disse Draco.

- Estranho quanto? - Perguntou curioso.

- Menta e chocolate e por ai fora…- respondeu Draco.

- Nunca experimentei. - Harry falou pensativo e depois puxou o namorado para o final da fila. - Depois eu experimento um pouco do seu.

- Tens a certeza disso?- perguntou Draco- O sabor pode não ser o que esperas. É um sabor forte e poucos são aqueles que conseguem gostar dele.

- Eu disse experimentar. Não disse que ia tomar um super sorvete desse dai. - Harry falou abraçando a cintura do menor. - Além do mais, não resisto ao meu chocolate.

- Quem é que é realmente o viciado em chocolate, aqui?- perguntou Draco, um pouco irônico e sarcástico.

- Eu, claro. - Piscou para o loiro sorrindo.

Draco riu e depositou um pequeno beijo na boca de Harry.

- Meu viciado preferido.- disse.

- Acho que posso estar me viciando em outra coisa... - Harry murmurou na orelha do namorado.

- Como o que?- perguntou Draco do mesmo modo que o namorado, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Harry riu do desentendimento do namorado e se afastou um pouco para poder fazer o pedido do sorvete e, enquanto o atendente ia encher de calda seu sorve, inclinou sobre o namorado murmurando umas palavras baixinhas em seu ouvido:

- Eu te mostraria aqui o meu novo vício, se não pudesse traumatizar as pessoas que estão aqui...

Imediatamente Draco corou. Tinha que se lembrar de ensinar regras de etiqueta ao namorado.

- Harry!...- exclamou em tom de reprovação, no entanto, estava incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa.

- O que foi que eu disse? - Perguntou desentendido levando a colher cheia do sorvete a boca. - Não disse nada de mais.

Draco abriu a boca para responder mas foi interrompido pelo atendente que perguntou qual o sabor de gelado que ele queria.

- Menta e pepitas de chocolate.- respondeu Draco.

Em seguida, quando já tinha o seu gelado na mão, o par sentou-se numas cadeiras que havia por ali e pousaram as taças na mesa e as sacolas no chão.

- Você já tem os presentes para os seus amigos? - Harry questionou roubando uma colherada do sorvete do namorado.

- Tenho.- respondeu Draco- Estão no apartamento.

Harry levou o sorvete a boca e fez uma careta de desgosto enquanto mastigava os chocolates do meio e depois balançou a cabeça como se estivesse analisando o sabor do doce.

- É bom. - falou pegando mais um pouco da taça do namorado e bateu na cadeira ao lado da sua. - Senta aqui mais perto...

- A sério? Gostas, mesmo?- perguntou o loiro, surpreendido. Poucos eram aqueles que gostavam do sabor. Nem os seus amigos gostavam dele.

De seguida, empurrou a sua taça para o lado de Harry, levantou-se, contornou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira que o namorado tinha apontado.

- Gostei sim. Vamos ver se fica bom uma mistura então... - Harry mal acabou de dizer e já pegou um pouco do sorvete do loiro misturando com o seu próprio na taça e levando a boca. - É. Muito melhor!

Draco sorriu.

- Eu amo-te.- O loiro não sabia de onde tinham vindo aquelas palavras mas ficou contento por as dizer.

- Quem não ama essa pessoa linda aqui? - Harry questionou estufando o peito. - Mas eu te amo também.

Draco sorriu, divertido e beliscou o braço do namorado.

- Convencido.

Foi então que ele levantou o rosto e olhou para um plasma que estava suspensa no ar. Como, o sítio onde eles estavam era uma das muitas zonas de lazer que existia naquele centro comercial, havia vários plasmas suspensos e todos eles estavam sintonizados em canais que Draco olhava estava sintonizado num canal dedicado á música e naquele momento aparecia no ecrã brilhante uma fotografia de uma rapariga bastante bonita, loira e com madeixas rosas no cabelo. No rodapé estava escrito em letras garrafais "NOVO SINGLE DE MARIE SCOTT" e em letras mais pequenas por baixo estava escrito "A cantora anunciou que o segundo single de "Forbidden Talk" será o tema "Part of Me". "

- Que foi, pequeno? - Harry questionou olhando para o mesmo lugar que o loiro olhava.

- Vês aquela noticia?- apontou Draco para o ecrã- O rosto dela não te é familiar?

- Talvez... - Harry falou pensativo. - Mas o que isso é importante?

- É importante, Harry. Faz um esforço, por favor.- respondeu Draco.

- Sei lá! - Harry falou voltando a atenção para o sorvete. - Talvez se você desse uma pista. Eu acho que já ouvi essa voz em algum lugar...

- É a Marie, Harry.- respondeu o loiro- Eu mostrei-te a foto á pouco.

- A Marie? - Harry falou voltando sua atenção para a tv. - Sério? Vou pedir um autografo.

- Ela ainda não é muito conhecida mas está quase a chegar ao pódio. Este já é o terceiro álbum que ela edita.- disse Draco- O primeiro chama-se "One and Only", o segundo é "Gold and Glory" e agora, lançou este. No entanto, "Forbidden Talk" é mais pessoal e intimo e tem uma característica muito peculiar. Sabes aquele assunto das conversas proibidas?

- Infelizmente. - Harry murmurou voltando o olhar para o sorvete que derretia lentamente na taça. - Não gosto desse assunto.

- Ninguém gosta dele.- disse Draco- Acontece que as conversas proibidas não é apenas a minha história. Existem outras. Todos nós passamos por situações, umas mais graves que outras, das quais não queremos falar. Há cerca de um ano, a Marie perguntou-nos se nós deixávamos que ela usasse as conversas proibidas como base para compor algumas músicas para este terceiro álbum.

Naquele momento, Draco pousou a sua mão no ombro de Harry e continuo a falar:

- Existem duas canções inspiradas na nossa separação. Uma chama-se "Walk Away" e a outra "When you're gone".

- Eu não preciso me sentir orgulhoso disso, preciso? - Harry questionou espiando o loiro pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu já ouvi as músicas e elas estão realmente bonitas.- disse Draco- A "When you're gone" foi o primeiro single anunciado e penso que a "Walk Away" será o quinto e último single a ser anunciado. Não há qualquer menção aos nossos nomes. Posso-te mostrar as letras se quiseres.

- Como podem ser bonitas se faz parte de um passado tão ruim? - Perguntou ao loiro.

- Elas foram baseadas na separação mas o significado que elas tem é um pouco diferente. Só quando ouvires é que compreendes. - respondeu Draco- Não estás chateado por eu ter permitido que ela pegasse na nossa história?

- Não sei bem direito o que pensar a respeito. - Harry falou passando a mão pelos cabelos os bagunçando completamente. - Quer ficar mais um pouco aqui ou voltamos aos presentes?

Draco largou o braço de Harry e abaixou os olhos. Tinha a impressão que Harry não achara a ideia muito boa.

- Vamos aos presentes.- respondeu ele, pouco depois.

- O que foi? - Harry questionou ao notar o silêncio do namorado enquanto caminhavam olhando para as lojas.

- Tu não gostaste da ideia. E se já não estás, vais ficar zangado comigo.- disse Draco.

- Só foi muito repentino. - Harry falou sorrindo para o namorado. - Não fique assim. Tenho certeza que logo, logo iremos achar muito engraçado quando tocar.

- Não vais ficar chateado? Mesmo que a música seja horrenda?

- Nesse caso teria que ter uma conversa muito séria com a Marie. - Harry falou inocente e sorriu. - Mas eu confio na sua opinião a respeito da música. Então estou esperando algo bem bonito.

Draco sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- Se você fosse uma amiga minha... - Harry começou a falar ainda olhando para as lojas. - O que você gostaria de ganhar?

- Não sei.- respondeu Draco- Não conheço as tuas amigas para saber o que elas gostariam de receber. Acredita, após conviver durante cinco anos com três raparigas, aprendi que todas elas tem gostos diferentes. Todos os anos é um problema quando chega a hora de lhes oferecer alguma coisa. A Marie ama tudo o que seja acessórios de moda e calçado. A Alyson tem uma perdição especial por perfumes. A Gwen, é que ainda é a mais difícil. Se lhe ofereceres um livro, ela já fica contente, mas não pode ser qualquer livro. Quanto mais antigo, melhor.

- Sei lá. - Harry falou coçando a cabeça - Elas sempre estiveram comigo quando ia comprar os presentes. Eu sempre era arrastado de uma loja para a outra como se fosse o namorado perfeito delas.

- Bem, desde que isso de parecer o namorado perfeito delas, fique apenas na teoria, eu não me importo.- disse Draco, fazendo-se de ciumento.- Por alguma razão, eu não consigo encaixar a Hermione nessa cena. De qualquer forma, o que é que elas costumavam querer que tu comprasses?

- Só na teoria. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Não precisa se preocupar com isso. E quanto aos presentes... Bem. Livros, vestidos, pingentes, bijuterias. Aqueles negócios que se enrola no pescoço, sabe? - Harry falou enrolando ao imaginário em torno de seu pescoço. - E não venha com a brincadeira de ser uma corda.

- É bom que seja apenas teoria. O namorado perfeito não é delas mas sim meu. Brincadeira de ser uma corda? Já lhe ouvi chamar muitas coisas, menos essa.- disse Draco- Então vamos há procura de alguma coisa assim, ou melhor, ligas a uma delas e perguntas o que querem.

- Ligar vai estragar a surpresa. - Harry falou e parou enfrente a uma loja encarando um pingente. - O que acha daquele lá para a Mione?

- É bonito.- disse Draco- A Marie, na ultima vez que eu e ela viemos ás compras, ela esteve a olhar para ele.

- Ok, esse será. Só falta mais um presente e eu serei todo seu. - Harry falou e piscou para o loiro antes de roubar-lhe um beijo.

- E eu que já sentia saudades de ter só para mim.- disse Draco, de maneira dramática e em seguida olhou em volta, para o ambiente da loja, até que os seus olhos tropeçaram numa mala- Olha, amor, não que eu conheça a rapariga e os seus gostos, mas o que achas daquela mala para a Claire?

- Será que tem uma maior? - Harry perguntou e riu de sua piada particular. - Claire tem uma mala que tem quase o meu tamanho e ela acha que é pequena ainda.

- Sério?- perguntou Draco, enquanto olhava para as outras malas- Essa eu gostava de ver….Olha, aquela ali…acho que é maior que a outra.

- E aquela? - Harry disse apontando para uma pequena bolsa cheia de brilho e cor. - Acho que ela iria achar engraçada...

- Não será pequena demais?- perguntou Draco.

- Sim. Mas acho que existe lugar onde é necessário uma bolsa pequena, não?

- Cerimônias importantes e coisas assim.- respondeu Draco.

- Eu não vou sair carregando uma mala aqui de dentro. - o moreno falou pensativo. - Acho que vai ser essa bolsa mesmo. O que você acha?

- Se ela não se importar com o tamanho, eu acho que é uma boa prenda.- respondeu Draco- E qual era o problema de saíres com uma mala, daqui?

- Ela era meio grande, não acha? - Harry falou enlaçando a cintura do loiro com um braço quando saíram da loja. - Como poderia fazer isso com ela?

Draco sorriu e olhou para Harry. Como poderia ter direito a namorado tão perfeito?

- Já acabamos as compras?- perguntou Draco.

- Já fiz tudo o que queria fazer. - Harry falou e parou olhando para o loiro com um brilho diferente no olhar. - Ou quase tudo...

- Será que eu vou gostar desse quase tudo?- perguntou Draco, um pouco receoso.

- Será que não vai gostar desse quase tudo? - Rebateu a pergunta com um sorriso malicioso. - Hein?

- Mas afinal o que é que tu tens em mente?- perguntou Draco, um pouco assustado mas também curioso.

- O jantar e mais sorvete, porque? - Harry questionou com um falso ar inocente. - Em que você está pensando?

Foi então que Draco olhou para o namorado de uma maneira nada fofa e inocente.

- Tu deixas-me aqui, expectante e com esse brilho perigoso nos olhos, para depois me dizeres que estavas a pensar no jantar e no sorvete?

- E o que você queria que eu dissesse? - Harry questionou da mesma maneira.

- Oh, cala-te.- exasperou-se Draco- Vamos até á zona de restauração.

- Que foi que eu fiz?

- Isso não se faz.- respondeu Draco, agora mais calmo- Os teus olhos brilharam de uma maneira diferente. Era o mesmo brilho que eles ostentavam quando éramos crianças e tu ias fazer alguma partida da qual eu não ia gostar. E agora, o brilho voltou e eu lembrei-me. Por isso, fiquei expectante e depois tu acabas por falar em jantar e sorvete. Isso não se faz. Não se assusta uma pessoa de propósito, Harry!

- Por que eu te assustaria? - Harry perguntou intrigado. - Aposto que você estava pensando em outras coisas...

- Tendo em conta algumas atitudes que tens em publico, eu já posso esperar de tudo.

- Você fala disso, mas aposto que você gosta delas, não? - Harry perguntou sorrindo - Sem falar que acho que você está louquinho para colocá-las em prática.

Harry provocava. Mas ali não era espaço para poder responder da maneira que queria. Então apenas disse:

- Depois falamos sobre isso, querido.- disse Draco.

Naquele momento, eles chegaram á área de restauração e Draco começou a olhar para o ambiente.

- Bem…- disse o loiro- Temos as opções de levar o jantar para casa ou jantar mesmo aqui. O que é que te parece melhor?

- O que te parece melhor? - Harry fez a mesma pergunta olhando para o loiro.

- Está a escurecer.- respondeu- E ainda temos de voltar para Paradise. Não gosto de viajar de noite. Então, se não te importas, acho que vamos levar para casa.

- Ok. Você escolhe o que quiser enquanto eu vou ao banheiro. - Harry falou o roubou um beijo do loiro. - Nos encontramos no carro.

- Que sabor queres para o sorvete?- perguntou Draco- E, amor, eu tenho a certeza que o carro ficou estacionado á frente do apartamento e ainda temos que atravessar o jardim, portanto, não seria mais fácil se deixasses aqui os sacos, eu comprava o jantar e o sorvete, tu ias fazer o que tens a fazer e encontrávamo-nos á entrada, daqui a , digamos,…dez minutos?

- Dez minutos? Não acho que dê tempo de você pegar as coisas nesse meio tempo. - Harry falou. - Se você não estiver aqui quando eu voltar, eu te encontro na entrada. Pode ser?

- Está bem.- disse Draco- E que sabor queres para o sorvete?

- Eu não disse para você escolher o que quiser? - Harry perguntou sorrindo e roubou outro beijo do namorado antes de se afastar um pouco. - Só não se esqueça do chocolate...

E saiu sem olhar para trás em direção aos corredores das lojas.

Draco sorriu enquanto observava Harry afastar-se. Quando o moreno desapareceu, ele olhou em volta para decidir onde ia comprar o jantar. Acabou por se decidir por uma loja onde sabia que a comida era bastante boa. Comprou a comida e a seguir teve de descer até ao ultimo piso ir até um hipermercado comprar o sorvete. Acabou por comprar um de chocolate e um de caramelo.

Assim, carregado de sacos, o loiro decidiu esperar pelo namorado na entrada. Sentou-se num dos bancos que por lá existiam e pousou os sacos no chão. Agora só tinha de esperar.

No entanto, passado uns minutos, o loiro sentiu que alguém se sentava ao seu lado. Pelo canto do olho viu que era um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, alto, de olhos castanhos e cabelos encaracolados igualmente castanhos.

- Está um dia bonito.- disse o homem. Logo de imediato, Draco compreendeu que o outro apenas estava a tentar fazer conversa de engate. Já não era a primeira vez que aquilo lhe acontecia. Em outro caso levantar-se-ia e iria embora, mas estava á espera de Harry e não podia sair dali. Porém, tinha um trunfo, o telemóvel. Podia mandar uma mensagem a Harry. Porém, os seus planos saíram gorados. Não tinha o número de Harry.

Viu-se forçado a responder:

- É, no entanto, já está a anoitecer.

Nem a sua resposta ácida e fria, abalou o outro, que sorriu:

- Ora, é verdade.- nesse momento, o homem aproximou-se mas de Draco e posou uma das mãos na sua perna- Mas nós podemos tornar esta noite mais interessante.

Draco olhou para o homem, visivelmente assustado. Já vivera experiências semelhantes mas nunca ninguém tinha sido tão direto e tão rápido. Talvez porque com outros, no passado, as respostas secas e curtas do loiro ou a intervenção de Jason ou Alexander, era um fator que afastava os pretendentes mas agora a situação não era a mesma.

O medo paralisara Draco que olhava para o homem com uma expressão assustada. Os olhou um pouco arregalados, a boca um pouco aberta e o corpo rígido. Até o cérebro estava paralisado, ou pelo menos, assim parecia.

- Hein? O que me dizes?- perguntou homem, aproximando-se mais. A única reacção de Draco foi afastar-se para trás, totalmente em pânico.

Onde estava Harry? Precisava dele, _desesperadamente_.

**N\A: **

Oi pessoal. E está aqui mais um capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço por todo o apoio que temos recebido. Vocês são a razão pela qual eu chego a casa, cansadíssima, e ainda ligo o pc para escrever. Beijo e até ao próximo capitulo.

Kimberly

Olá, Pessoas.

Desculpem o atraso, final do semestre está chegando e parece que os professores pensam que só temos a matéria dele para estudar e fazer trabalhos. Passar o final de semana em casa fazendo trabalhos sem fim ninguém merece. ¬¬'

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos e Abraços,

Yann


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_O medo paralisara Draco que olhava para o homem com uma expressão assustada. Os olhou um pouco arregalados, a boca um pouco aberta e o corpo rígido. Até o cérebro estava paralisado, ou pelo menos, assim parecia._

_- Hein? O que me dizes?- perguntou homem, aproximando-se mais. A única reação de Draco foi afastar-se para trás, totalmente em pânico._

_Onde estava Harry? Precisava dele, desesperadamente._

**xXx**

Capitulo 13

Harry caminhava alegremente pelos corredores com um largo sorriso no rosto. Sua tarde estava sendo mais do que perfeita ao lado daquela pessoa que não conseguiu tirar do pensamento durante muito tempo e que agora era seu namorado. Quem diria que ao decidir voltar para a cidade natal num momento de loucura, sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto.

Não contara para ninguém a respeito, mas um dos motivos pelo qual aquela história de Kevin havia o enlouquecido tanto a ponto de dizer tais coisas era o sentimento que começara a nutrir pelo loiro. Sabia que todo aquele carinho e devoção que sentia pelo outro não poderia ser apenas fruto de uma amizade tão verdadeira quanto a que eles tinham. Não parecia estar completo sendo apenas amigos. Sentia que alguma coisa falta.

Durante esse pouco tempo em que havia recuperado a sua antiga amizade e, mais ainda quando sentira aqueles lábios contra os seus, aquele pele em suas mãos... Quando começaram a namorar, tudo começou a fazer sentido em sua cabeça. Se o trabalho que havia encontrado não o estivesse deixando-o louco, poderia jurar que possuía a vida mais perfeita de todas as pessoas do planeta.

Sorriu com tal pensamento e chegou a praça de alimentação. Olhou em volta procurando o loiro no meio daquele monte de gente sentadas conversando e nas filas e, não encontrando a pessoa que tanto desejava se encaminhou em direção á entrada para esperá-lo por lá.

Poucos minutos depois havia chegado á porta e viu o seu loiro chegando também sentando-se num dos bancos mais á frente e sem que o notasse ali ficou parado, o olhando.

Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão bela como aquela? Uma pele alva tão cuidada e lisa, os lábios rosados delicados, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre os olhos lhe davam um ar tão... Encantador. Sem falar naquele corpo todo esculpido á mostra naquela roupa que lhe caia perfeitamente bem.

É. Definitivamente aquela paixão que sentiu pelo loiro na adolescência ainda continuava em seu peito e mais do que isso, crescia cada vez mais.

Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver um homem se sentando ao lado de Draco e instintivamente deu vários passos para frente, mas parou querendo ver o que é que o loiro faria naquela situação.

Sorriu ao vê-lo trocando algumas palavras com aquele olhar tão presunçoso, tão frio que o outro tinha e não gostou muito quando não havia surtido efeito nenhum naquele...

- Mas que...Merda!- Harry exclamou aproximando-se rapidamente dos dois o homem levou começou a acariciar a perna de Draco e este ficando estático em seu lugar começando a ficar mais pálido que o normal.

- Eu digo que é melhor você se afastar imediatamente. - Harry falou ameaçadoramente chegando por trás dos dois. - Agora!

- E quem me vai obrigar a fazer isso? - o homem falou olhando para trás sem tirar as mãos da perna do loiro.

- O namorado dele. - o moreno respondeu á pergunta aproximando mais um pouco - Eu não vou repetir.

- Ou o quê? - questionou se levantando encarando o moreno de frente.

De longe, aquele homem não parecia ser tão grande quanto naquele momento.

Harry não era baixo, mas sentiu-se um anão quando o outro se levantou. Seu receio não durou muito e no momento seguindo já estava encarando aqueles olhos castanhos com raiva e poderia jurar que estaria bufando de raiva se não estivesse com uma vontade absurda de acabar com a raça daquele maldito.

- Hei, vocês dois... - um dos seguranças falou ao se aproximar separando os dois. - Eu não acredito que você está causando outra confusão Eric.

- Eu só estava conversando...

- Dando em cima do meu namorado. - Harry interrompeu nervoso. - Isso que você estava fazendo.

- Olha aqui, seu...

Eric começou a falar e empurrou o moreno para trás que sem pensar muitos nas consequências e sem reparar na multidão que começava a se formar em volta deles ou mesmo em como Draco estava avançou no homem acertando um soco em cheio na cara que atordoado deu dois paços para trás antes de trombar em algumas pessoas que estavam atrás.

Um dos seguranças foi em direção a Eric e o outro se aproximou do moreno que ainda olhava com raiva para o seu "oponente".

- Você não deveria ter feito isso... - Começou o segurança puxando Harry para um canto um pouco mais afastado da multidão. - Mas como estava doido para ver aquele panaca levar uma, eu vou deixar essa passar.

- Eu...

- Se alguém perguntar, isso foi um sermão falando para que isso não se repita. Beleza? - Perguntou de novo o segurança ao passo que Harry apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente. - A propósito, bela direita.

Harry agradeceu olhando em volta quando o homem se afastou indo em direção ao outro segurança procurando pelo loiro no meio daquele monte de pessoas que começa a se dissipar. Não tardou a encontrar o dono daqueles cabelos tão loiros e caminhou na direção dele virando-o em sua direção.

- Você está bem? - perguntou analisando o rosto de Draco detalhadamente que voltava a ganhar uma cor mais natural. - Ele não te machucou, machucou?

De um momento para o outro, Draco pareceu voltar a ter controlo sobre o corpo e abraçou-se a Harry, em busca de reconforto. No entanto, uma ideia passou-lhe pela cabeça. E se Harry pensasse que ele tinha acedido aos movimentos do tal Eric. Afinal, quando o moreno chegou, o outro já tinhas as suas mãos em cima dele. Sentiu náuseas só de pensar.

- Harry, desculpa.- a voz do loiro ainda expressava um pouco o medo que tinha sentido- Eu…eu…vim e sentei-me. Ele apareceu depois e começou a fazer conversa. Eu tentei resistir mas ele foi rápido demais…eu não queria…desculpa…eu acho que…fiquei paralisado…

- Não se preocupe, pequeno. - Harry falou sorrindo amavelmente ao loiro - Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu antes. Me desculpe não ter vindo logo quando ele chegou.

Draco afastou-se um pouco de Hary e sorriu. Não era um daqueles sorrisos de afeto e alegria mas sim um sorriso de compreensão. Harry testara-o e ele orgulhava-se de saber que passara no teste.

- Eu devia ter previsto.- acabou por dizer- Já não é a primeira vez que acontece. Só que eu dou uma resposta curta e fria ou aparece a cavalaria e os candidatos acabam por bater em retirada. Eu peço imensa desculpa. Não entraste em problemas com os guardas por causa de mim, pois não?

- Não. Acho que posso ganhar uma medalha se bobear. - Harry falou e riu antes de fazer uma careta. - Mas acho que vou precisar de cuidados médicos. Aquele cara tinha ossos de Adamantium. Minha mão está latejando ainda.

O loiro olhou, então para a mão de Harry e viu que ela estava a ficar bastante vermelha, no entanto, não parecia que ficasse inchada.

- Quando chegarmos a casa, vais por a mão sobre água fria.- disse- Mesmo que já não te doa. Apenas para evitar o inchaço, está bem? E depois vamos nos manter fora de problemas porque já é a segunda vez que te magoas e eu não quero ficar viúvo antes de casar.

- Quer se casar comigo? - Harry perguntou achando graça da cara do loiro.

- Era uma força de expressão, Harry.- disse Draco, alarmado e corando. Em seguida, pegou nos sacos e voltou-se para a saída- Agora anda, vamos embora.

- Força de expressão? - Harry questionou sorrindo feliz andando apressadamente até o namorado. - Ninguém resiste ao charme dessa pessoa aqui, não é mesmo?

- Desculpa, mas não vou ser eu a pessoa a aumentar esse ego.

- Você não negou. - Harry abraçando ao namorado sorrido alegremente sem se importar para o que o mesmo havia acabado de dizer. - Viu como eu tenho sempre a razão?

- Não te atrevas a usar esses joguinhos de advogado comigo.- disse Draco- Foi uma força de expressão nada mais do que isso.

- Outra expressão. Tanto faz. - Harry falou pegando as sacolas enquanto passavam pelo parque. - Mas isso não muda o fato de que você me adora. Não tanto quanto eu te adoro, mas tá valendo.

Draco sorriu e passou um dos seus braços á volta da cintura do namorado. Imediatamente, o braço da mão ferida de Harry posou sobre os ombros do loiro e este suspirou, feliz.

- Como é a vida em Los Angels?- perguntou de repente. Ia descobrir mais sobre o namorado e a sua vida naqueles últimos cinco anos.

- De uma maneira geral, - Harry começou - levanto de manhã cedo para ir a academia. Volto para casa, tomo café da manhã me arrumo e vou para o trabalho. Quando dá de todo mundo ir almoçar, a galera marca de ir, se não, só nos vemos à noite. Farreamos um pouco e volto para casa e durmo para acordar no outro dia cedo para ir a academia. Uma rotina muito sem graça.

- Nada de festas nem coisas assim?- perguntou Draco.

- No começo era direto. - Harry falou lembrando das situações engraçadas que havia passado. - Agora é só em comemorações. Nada muito sério.

- Huum…parece uma rotina boa.- disse Draco- Porquê voltar a Paradise já que tens tudo o que precisas em Vegas? E depois podias ir ter explorado os trilhos juntamente com os teus amigos.

- Não sei... Acho que foi um oitavo sentido me mandando desesperadamente para cá para poder te encontrar.

Draco gargalhou por alguns momentos.

- Um oitavo sentido, Harry? Nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse.

- Sei lá. - Falou rindo também. - Só sei que não esperava por momentos tão bons quanto estou passando... Ou quase tão bons. - Completou ao sentir sua mão doer ao segurar firme na mão do namorado.

Ao notar a careta de dor do namorado, Draco afrouxou o aperto da mão.

- Tu deste-me as chaves do carro?- perguntou.

- Estão comigo. - Harry falou parando para pegar a chave em seu bolso. - Aqui está.

- Obrigado.- disse Draco, pegando nas chaves- Agora quem vai guiar sou eu.

- Não. - Harry falou enquanto chegavam ao carro. - É agora que morreremos de tédio enquanto dirige devagar, Sr. Tartaruga.

Draco que abria a mala naquele momento e pousava os sacos dentro dela olhou para Harry de uma maneira levemente irritada.

- Podes conduzir mas posso-te garantir que quando chegarmos a Paradise a tua mão vai piorar. A viagem não é muito longa mas enquanto isso não vir água em cima está em risco de inchar. Portanto, quer gostes ou não, eu vou conduzir. E agora, vais ficar aqui, enquanto eu vou lá em cima a casa buscar as prendas dos meus amigos.

- Não demore. - Harry falou encostando no carro e sorriu inocentemente. - Quero chegar logo e poder finalmente aproveitar sozinho do meu namorado.

Draco sorriu e depois, antes de se virar, pediu:

- Podes-me fazer um favor? Essa caixa que aí está na mala. Podes pô-la mais ao canto? Mas não faças esforços com a mão ferida. Isso são fotografias mas se for pesado, fica quieto que quando eu voltar eu faço.

- Claro. - Harry falou e pegou a chave. - Agora vai logo que está perdendo meu precioso tempo contigo.

Draco decidiu ignorar o último comentário de Harry e dirigiu-se para o edifício. Já Harry fez o que lhe fora pedido. No entanto, a caixa era grande e um pouco pesada. Quando o moreno tentou puxar com um pouco mais de força ela acabou por cair e algumas fotografias caíram na mala. Curioso, Harry não pode deixar de observar as fotografias.

A primeira era uma foto de grupo e tinha sido tirada na fonte da rotatória e Draco e os amigos tinham todos vestidos uma t-shirt em que dizia em letras grandes o nome do curso que cada um deles cursava. Draco, claro, cursava Medicina. Já Jason cursava Engenharia e Alexander cursava Administração. Alyson estava em Relações Internacionais, Marie estava em Comunicação e Gwen estudava Direito.

A segunda era uma fotografia de Draco e de outro rapaz que Harry não conhecia. Ambos estavam vestidos com jalecos brancos e ambos seguravam uma placa que parecia um prémio.

A terceira era uma fotografia das amigas de Draco. Todas elas usavam vestidos e sandálias de salto alto. Sorriam e tinham chapéus de aniversário na cabeça. Já a quarta era parecida só que em vez das raparigas, os modelos tinham sido Draco, Jason e Alexander, todos vestidos com calças de ganga e camisolas.

A quinta e última, era novamente uma foto de grupo. Estavam todos á frente do apartamento e a câmara estava num angulo de modo a que o edifício fosse fotografado por inteiro. As raparigas estavam sentadas numa escada e os rapazes estavam sentados na de cima. Todos eles sorriam.

O moreno segurava aquelas fotografias e subitamente, sorriu. Em todas elas, ele reparou, Draco sorria. Não interessava os ciúmes que tinha por Alexander ou por algum dos outros. Draco sorria. Ele era feliz. Compreendia agora o porquê de Draco ser tão relutante em abandonar os amigos. Eles eram pessoas que o apoiavam. Tinha ferido o loiro e sabia disso mas também o amava e fá-lo-ia feliz. Queria que, os sorrisos alegres de Draco, fossem, na sua maioria (já que havia outras coisas e pessoas que faziam Draco sorrir) provocados pela sua relação. Porém, agora compreendia que os amigos de Draco o faziam sentir em casa e em família. Aqueles sorrisos genuínos eram a prova disso.

Ele também faria parte daquilo. Ele também provocaria sorrisos daqueles ao loiro. Fá-lo-ia feliz. Amá-lo-ia com todas as forças do seu ser. Não queria nem voltaria a perde-lo.

Então, Harry, voltou a pôr as fotografias dentro da caixa e depois de analisar a situação acabou por puxar a caixa de uma certa forma e conseguiu movê-la para um dos cantos da mala.

No mesmo instante, Draco estava a sair de casa com as prendas todas nos braços. Trazia quatro sacos e uma caixa de tamanho médio.

- Custou muito?- perguntou o loiro quando chegou junto do namorado.

- Não. Foi fácil. - Harry falou colocando as sacolas que tinha colocado no chão dentro do porta malas e os que Draco trazia. - Podemos ir então?

- Vamos.- disse Draco pegando as chaves e dirigindo-se para a porta do condutor.

- Nem um beijinho para agradar. - Harry falou fingindo-se triste enquanto abria a porta - Isso machucou mais que minha mão ou meu voo outro dia...

Draco sorriu e lascou um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Harry.

- Quando chegarmos a casa, eu dou-te mais alguns, pode ser?

- Não sei não. - Harry falou pensativo. - Já nem lembro mais quantos você está me devendo.

Entretanto, Draco tinha ligado o carro a e já saíra do estacionamento. Sorriu.

- Oh, eu tenho a certeza que uma noite inteira de beijos irá chegar para pagar a minha "divida" para contigo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, viu, mocinho. - Harry falou e sorriu malicioso. - E os juros e encargos? Eles são altos, sabia?

- Temos de entrar num acordo, então.- disse Draco.

- Sim. Temos. - Harry falou concordando com a cabeça e olhou para o loiro. - O que acha de ficar me devendo para o resto da sua vida?

Naquele momento, Draco teve de parar num semáforo e olhou para o namorado, retribuindo o olhar.

- Eu acho que posso viver com isso.- respondeu sorrindo.

- Pode deixar que eu não deixarei você se esquecer.

Draco riu e avançou com o carro ao sinal verde.

- Tenho uma surpresa para ti.- disse ele- Sabes o que é o jantar?

- O quê? - Harry perguntou não gostando do sorriso do namorado. - Não me diga que é um monte de mato?

- Não, não é.- disse Draco- Se adivinhares eu dou-te um enorme beijo. Daqueles que tiram o folego.

- Comida oriental? - Harry falou tentando não fazer uma careta.

- Não. - respondeu Draco- É mais ocidental.

- Ah. Então eu gosto de tudo. - Harry falou aliviado. - O que é?

- Adivinha.- disse Draco.

- Hambúrguer?

- Não.- respondeu Draco- É algo que tu adoras. Só te posso dizer isto.

- Você? - Harry brincou - Me gustamucho!

- Também.- disse Draco rindo- Mas não sou eu o jantar.

- Então, não sei. - Harry falou fingindo estar emburrado. - Fala logo!

Draco não aguentou mais o secretismo e respondeu:

- É o teu prato favorito.

- Porque não disse antes? - Harry questionou. - Aperta mais esse pé no acelerador então!

- Só por uma vez na vida, eu vou-te fazer a vontade.- disse Draco ao mesmo tempo que acelerava.

- Terá outras vezes que não resistirá ao meu charme. - Harry falou voltando a olhar para pista. - Você sabe disso, né?

- Não é preciso me lembrares disso.- disse Draco.- Já ligaste á tua mãe? Não te esqueças que tens de falar com ela.

- Ligar para minha mãe? - Harry questionou confuso. - Por quê?

- Ora, quando passamos, esta tarde, pela SraClotides, ela não disse para ligares á tua mãe?

- Ah, é mesmo. - Harry respondeu. - Não. Ainda não liguei. Tive uma tarde cheia, sabe, defendendo meu belo namorado das garras de um pervertido.

Draco olhou ligeiramente para Harry e a seguir disse:

- Liga-lhe agora. Tens aí o telemóvel não tens?

- Por que quer que eu ligue agora?

- Posso-te assegurar que quando chegares a casa não terás tempo para isso.- disse Draco- E depois a tua mãe fica preocupada. E nós não queremos provocar um mal-estar á senhora.

- Ela é uma forte mulher - Harry falou sorrindo. - Depois, se eu contar para ela de nosso namoro, aposto que ela se desculpará por atrapalhar e ficará enchendo meu saco por detalhes.

- E tu como um bom filho, vais contar.- disse Draco- Anda lá, telefona. Depois vais-te esquecer.

- Claro que contarei. - Harry falou - Mas não seria melhor ao vivo? Assim eu posso- te beijar na frente dela e ela fazer os chiliques dela todo de uma vez.

- Eles voltam em que dia?- perguntou Draco.

- Acho que saem de lá dia 02 ou dia 03. - Harry falou pensativo. - Não lembro direito.

- Era bom que chegassem cá no dia 2.- disse Draco- Eu tenho de voltar para a universidade no dia 5 e ainda queria passar algumas horas com os meus pais. E se eles chegassem enquanto cá está a Gwen eu acho que nós nos tornávamos os heróis dela. Ela ama os livros da tua mãe.

- E se eu ligar amanhã cedo para eles? - Harry falou pensativo. - Poderíamos fazer uma videochamada e convidá-los para passar um dia com a galera toda reunida. Você pode chamar seus pais também, se quiser.

- Era uma boa ideia.- considerou Draco- Vou ver se consigo contactar com os meus pais. Foram para a Transilvânia e não há muitos momentos em que os consiga contactar.

- Não custa tentar, não é? - Harry falou. - Quando está programado para eles voltarem?

- Sim, também é verdade.- disse Draco- Dia 03.

- Vamos tentar falar com eles. Pode se tornar uma festa mais divertida.

- Os nossos amigos e os nossos pais? Vai ser algo memorável.

- Muito. - Harry falou animado com a ideia. - Todas as pessoas com quem eu me importo... "Ou pelo menos todas" - Harry pensou a última parte se lembrando de Alex.

- Eu mal posso esperar pela reacção da Gwen.- disse Draco.

- Eu mal posso esperar para ver tudo acontecendo. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro e sorriu abertamente. - Eu te amo, pequeno, mas quer andar logo com isso?

- Quando te tornaste tão impaciente?- perguntou Draco mas mesmo assim acelerou ligeiramente.

- Desde que estou de jejum do seu corpo coladinho ao meu. - Murmurou indignado. - Quem manda ser tão viciante?

Foi então que Draco parou o carro na berma da estrada e virou-se completamente para o moreno. Antes que Harry tivesse tempo de perguntar o que se passara, Draco atirou-se docemente ao moreno, beijando-o com uma paixão arrebatadora. Era daqueles beijos extasiantes que deixam qualquer pessoa sem fôlego. Era um daqueles beijos sentidos que transmitiam êxtase, desejo e acima de tudo amor. Passado alguns minutos, separaram-se. No entanto, Draco não se afastou.

- Achas que consegues aguentar até Paradise? Não vou precisar de parar outra vez, pois não?- perguntou o loiro.

Harry enlaçou a cintura do loiro com seus braços e o puxou para mais perto de seu corpo fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse sentado em seu colo.

- Sim. - Harry murmurou com seus lábios rentes ao do namorado. - Eu conseguiria chegar. Mas acho que prefiro aproveitar um pouco mais, ainda mais que a estrada não está movimentada...

Mal acabou de falar, e o moreno já estava distribuindo pequenos beijos por todo o pescoço do menor, pequenas mordidas enquanto suas mãos se enfiavam por baixo das roupas que Draco usava. Realmente havia ficado viciado naquela pele, naquele cheiro, naquele gosto tão... DracoMalfoy.

- E…a…tua…mão?- perguntou Draco entre beijos.

- Não me importo com minha mão... - Beijo - Não me importo com minha ferida... - Mordida - Só me importo em estar juntinho com você. - Murmurou na orelha do namorado.

Draco deixou-se ir. Aceitou os carinhos do namorado e retribuiu-os com igual intensidade. Beijos, mordidelas, gemidos, aranhões, suspiros…tudo se conjurava para que o momento fosse uma mescla perfeita de desejo e paixão. O facto de ambos estarem conscientes do sítio onde estavam e que podiam ser apanhados a qualquer altura ainda contribuía para aumentar a excitação e o êxtase de ambos.

- Amo-te, Harry.- murmurou Draco, apaixonadamente.

- Eu também te amo, pequeno. - Harry murmurou antes de voltar a tomar aqueles lábios novamente. - Eu te amo.

Porém, antes das roupas serem descartadas, o som do telemóvel de Harry fez-se ouvir acabando por sobressaltar os amantes.

Na mente do moreno, milhares de palavrões, xingamentos e maldições se passaram. Não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela interrupção.

- Que é? - Harry falou mal-humorado quando atendeu o celular sentindo os beijos do loiro em seu pescoço.

- Harry James Potter!- uma voz feminina exclamou do outro lado- Isso são modos de falar com a tua mãe?

- Mãe? - Harry exclamou se ajeitando sobre o banco fazendo uma expressão de dor ao sentir a ferida em seu peito doer. - Desculpe, eu... É que... Eu...

Imediatamente, Draco parou com os beijos e afastou-se de Harry.

- Pode-se saber qual o motivo para eu ainda não ter recebido um telefonema teu?- perguntou Lilian Evans Potter.

- Tive um dia muito cheio. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro nervoso. - Ia ligar para você amanhã...

- É bom que fosses ligar mesmo.- a voz de Lilian estava mais calma agora- Então, és capaz de me explicar o que é que se passa? Andei a ouvir umas certas histórias e eu gostava de saber se não são apenas boatos.

- Que histórias? - Harry questionou fazendo-se de desentendido colocando o celular no viva-voz. - Não sei do que a senhora está falando.

- Ora, filho, não te faças de desentendido.- disse Lilian- Sabes bem que me refiro ás historias que te envolvem a ti e ao DracoMalfoy.

- Sim. Eu encontrei ele em Paradise. - Harry falou sorrindo - E nos entendemos. Não estamos mais brigados.

- Que bom, querido.- disse Lilian- E diz-me, ele não tinha culpa de nada, pois não?

- Você vai querer falar disso agora? - Questionou emburrado. - De novo!

- Não, mas vais ter que admitir que eu tinha razão.- disse Lilian- E como ele está?

- Ele está bem. Está aqui comigo.

Naquele momento Harry e Draco ouviram alguns ruídos de fundo e pouco depois a voz de Lilian voltou a soar:

- Olha, amor, eu tenho de ir. Eu e o pai temos de comparecer a uma festa importante. Dá ao Draco um beijo por mim e um abraço por parte do James. E não te esqueças de me telefonar amanhã. Quero saber mais pormenores.

- Não vou esquecer, mãe. Manda um beijo ao pai. Beijo, mãe. Tchau.

Harry terminou de falar e desligou o celular soltando o peso no banco relaxando. Não achava que a conversa com a sua mãe poderia o deixar tão nervoso quando naquele momento.

Suspirou e olhou para o loiro parado em sua frente.

- Onde estávamos mesmo? - Questionou puxando o loiro novamente de encontro ao seu peito beijando o pescoço do mesmo.

- Acho que é hora de continuar a viagem.- disse Draco para logo a seguir dar um beijo profundo a Harry e sair de cima dele.

- É... - Harry murmurou se ajeitando no banco do carro. - Claro...

Draco endireitou-se e voltou a por o carro em marcha. Porém, desta vez, posou uma das suas mãos na perna de Harry, de forma a acalma-lo.

- Acalma-te.- disse.

- Estou calmo...

- Eu sei que ficaste nervoso ao falar com a tua mãe.- disse Draco- Não vale a pena dizeres o contrario.

- Apenas não esperava a ligação dela. - Harry falou apertando a mão do loiro em cima de sua perna. - Acho que ela deve estar se remoendo lá curiosa.

- Amanhã contas-lhe tudo, não é?

- Ou nós poderíamos contar para ela. - Harry falou sorrindo marotamente. - Quando estivermos falando com ela, eu poderia virar para você e te beijar.

- Ainda lhe provocamos um ataque cardíaco.- disse Draco.

- Ninguém mandou ela atrapalhar. - o moreno disse e piscou para o loiro. - Ela merece essa.

- Ela é tua mãe.- contrapôs Draco.

- Qual o problema?

- Ela não merece sofrer um ataque cardíaco.- disse Draco. Naquele momento estavam a entrar em Paradise.

- Aff! - Harry suspirouchateado. - Ok. Eu conto da maneira mais chata para ela.

- Faz como quiseres.- disse Draco- Por mim, até podes anunciar para ela escrevendo as palavras nas nuvens. Apenas não lhe provoques um ataque cardíaco.

- Muito entediante. - Falou. - Vai deixar seu carro lá em casa?

- Há espaço?- perguntou Draco.

- Sim. - Harry falou sorrindo - Não viajei o de um lado ao outro do país de carro, não é mesmo?

- Podia vir algum membro da tua família nos próximos dias, não é mesmo?

- Duvido muito. - respondeu. - Qualquer coisa, se esse intrometido vier, nós levamos o seu carro para sua casa. O que me diz?

- Exato.- concordou Draco. Naquele momento tinha chegado a casa de Harry.

- Finalmente!- Harry exclamou saindo do carro rapidamente indo buscar a chave para poder abrir a garagem. Nem dez minutos depois, os dois já estavam dentro da casa com o loiro sem o monte de agasalhos que este usava antes e os sorvetes no congelador.

- _Solamentesolo_... - Harry murmurou se aproximando predatoriamente do namorado. - O que você acha disso?

- Esse teu falar castelhano…- disse Draco abanado a cabeça negativamente. No entanto sorria- Vai, por favor, por a mão sobre água fria enquanto eu aqueço o jantar e ponho a mesa. Depois, ao fim de jantar, sou todo teu.

- E você vai querer se encontrar com quem antes do fim do jantar? - Harry perguntou pegando um pouco de água fria na geladeira brincando. - Posso saber, senhor?

- Claro.- disse Draco- Ele é alto, tem os mais lindos olhos que eu já vi e é…simplesmente perfeito.

- E porque não está lá com ele então? - Questionou normalmente.

- Talvez seja porque ele está á minha frente.- disse Draco sorrindo.

- Por que você não está com ele? - Questionou novamente.

Draco sorriu e dirigiu-se até Harry que estava a deitar a água gelada sobre a mão. O loiro apenas pegou nela e examinou.

- Se doer, diz.- disse antes de começar a passar as suas mãos por cima da área vermelha.

- Não dói mais. - Harry falou olhando o namorado. - Há muito tempo.

- Não parece que vá inchar.- disse Draco e a seguir olhou para o namorado- Vais ficar bem.

- Vaso ruim não quebra. - Harry falou e riu de sua própria piada. - Vai demorar muito ainda?

Draco sorriu e puxou Harry para si de maneira a que o moreno o abraçasse.

- O quê, exactamente?

- Temos que aproveitar a noite, não acha? - Harry respondeu num murmúrio na orelha do namorado com outra pergunta.

- Primeiro jantamos.- disse Draco, beijando os lábios de Harry.

- Depois tomamos sorvete. - Harry falou antes de morder fraco os lábios do loiro.

O loiro soltou-se então do namorado e começou a pôr a mesa.

- Podes pôr a comida no microondas?- perguntou ele.

- Claro. - Harry respondeu. - Faço qualquer coisa por ti.

- Davas-me a lua se eu pedisse?

- Por que não todas as estrelas?

Naquele momento já ambos estavam sentados á mesa com o prato cheio de comida há frente.

- O teu amor consegue superar a lua e as estrelas.- disse Draco.

- Só por você, meu amor. - Harry falou após engolir a comida - E meus pais, naturalmente.

O outro apenas estendeu a sua mão em direcção á face de Harry e acariciou-a. Em seguida inclinou-se e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios do outro.

- Já sabe o que vamos fazer na festa? - Harry perguntou tombando a cabeça na mão do loiro. - Alguma coisa diferente...

- Sinceramente, não sei mesmo o que podemos fazer.- respondeu Draco e a seguir retirou a sua mão da face de Harry e puxou o seu prato para mais perto do de Harry e a seguir fez o mesmo com a cadeira onde estava sentado. Assim, ficou mais perto do namorado.

- O que você acha do tema... Não! - Harry exclamou assustado e depois riu. - Vou acabar matando um com esse tema. O que você acha do tema... Deixa eu ver. "Policial"?

- Vais matar quem?- perguntou Draco. Estava confuso.

- Isso realmente importa? - Harry perguntou.

- Importa.

- Você não vai gostar de saber a resposta dessa pergunta. - Harry falou e tomou um gole do refrigerante. - Até porque você já sabe a resposta.

- Pois sei.- disse Draco, começando a entender- Apenas tem cuidado porque se levares o plano avante, eu serei o menor dos teus problemas.

- Por que você acha que eu não sugeri o tema "Praia de Nudismo"? - Harry questionou rindo da cara vermelha de Draco.

- É preciso ter um tema?- perguntou o loiro.

- Festas com temas são mais divertidas. - Harry falou - Pelo menos as que eu fui foram muito boas.

- Se queres uma festa temática, tudo bem.- disse Draco- Mas nada de temas em que possas cometer homicídios.

- Em qualquer festa alguém pode cometer homicídios. - Harry falou - Então, o que você acha do tema "Policial"?

- Por mim tudo bem.- disse Draco e em seguida a sua expressão tornou-se séria- Mas não quero zaragatas, provocações, discussões ou até mesmo homicídios entre ti e o meu melhor amigo. Entendido?

- Prometo que serei o mais santo da festa, - Harry falou colocando a mão direita sobre o coração e a outra em forma de juramento. - se você-sabe-quem não ficar dando em cima de você. E nem venha com essa de só amigos, porque a Charlie e eu temos a mesma opinião.

- Tu e ela falam muito bem mas sempre foi ele que esteve lá para mim.- disse Draco- Ele cuidou de mim e esteve do meu lado quando mais ninguém estava. Porquê tanta raiva e tanto ciúme. Diz-me, Harry, porquê?

- Não gosto de pensar na ideia de você me trocar por ele. - Harry falou pensativo voltando seu olhar para o prato em sua frente. - Tá na cara que você gosta dele. Ainda mais que você sempre fica tacando na cara que "Ele cuidou de mim e esteve do meu lado quando ninguém mais estava.".

Draco suspirou. Estava na hora do namorado saber algumas coisas.

- Eu acho que está na altura de saberes algumas coisas para que compreendas que eu o Alex somos apenas amigos.- Draco inspirou fundo e a seguir continuou- Pouco depois do grupo estar formado e sólido o Alex apaixonou-se perdidamente por um rapaz. Resumindo a história eles começaram a namorar mas o rapaz não gostava das meninas nem de mim e tão pouco gostava do Jason. Por isso, ele começou a usar a sua influência sobre o namorado e pouco a pouco conseguiu com que o Alex se afastasse de todos nós. Claro que nós tentamos falar várias vezes com o nosso amigo e chama-lo á atenção. Houve uma vez que, inclusivamente, ele gritou com irmã e eu acho que não fui parar ao hospital porque o Jason é forte e conseguiu impedi-lo. Bem, de qualquer das formas, um dia nós tivemos que pôr um ponto final na história e a Marie deu a ele duas opções: ou o namorado ou nós. Ele escolheu o namorado. Mais tarde o Alex acabou por perceber que o rapaz por quem se tinha apaixonado não era tão bom assim e acabaram. Ele pediu-nos desculpa e acabou por pagar bem caro o facto de nos ter rejeitado. Mas a dor da rejeição é horrível e eu senti-a na pele. Duas vezes. Acabei por chegar á conclusão que o amor não dura mas a amizade, essa, pode ser eterna. Não estou a dizer que os amo mais do que te amo a ti, até porque isso seria mentira, mas…eu não sei.

- Você acha... - Harry começou inseguro olhando para o namorado levemente chateado. - Você acha que o amor que sinto por você... Que o amor que nós temos não vai durar?

**xXx**

Nota dos Autores:

N/AK.: Oi pessoal. Eu tenho de dizer isto. O capítulo estava maior. Eram 23 páginas do Word. Então acabamos por dividir o capítulo a meio (vá, não tão a meio assim). Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capitulo e que continuem a postar os vossos recados. Eles alegram o meu dia. Beijos. Kimberly

N/AY.: Oi, galera, tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Kkkkkkk Essa pergunta ai do final do capítulo foi tensa, hein? Podem colocar a culpa em mim, se quiserem. Eu que escolhi parar nesse trecho (A). Até o próximo capítulo. Não deixem de comentar, já que chegarem até aqui. Beijos e Abraços, Yann.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_- Não gosto de pensar na ideia de você me trocar por ele. - Harry falou pensativo voltando seu olhar para o prato em sua frente. - Tá na cara que você gosta dele. Ainda mais que você sempre fica tacando na cara que "Ele cuidou de mim e esteve do meu lado quando ninguém mais estava."._

_Draco suspirou. Estava na hora do namorado saber algumas coisas._

_- Eu acho que está na altura de saberes algumas coisas para que compreendas que eu o Alex somos apenas amigos.- Draco inspirou fundo e a seguir continuou- Pouco depois do grupo estar formado e sólido o Alex apaixonou-se perdidamente por um rapaz. Resumindo a história eles começaram a namorar, mas o rapaz não gostava das meninas nem de mim e tão pouco gostava do Jason. Por isso, ele começou a usar a sua influência sobre o namorado e pouco a pouco conseguiu com que o Alex se afastasse de todos nós. Claro que nós tentamos falar várias vezes com o nosso amigo e chamá-lo á atenção. Houve uma vez que, inclusivamente, ele gritou com irmã e eu acho que não fui parar ao hospital porque o Jason é forte e conseguiu impedi-lo. Bem, de qualquer das formas, um dia nós tivemos que pôr um ponto final na história e a Marie deu a ele duas opções: ou o namorado ou nós. Ele escolheu o namorado. Mais tarde o Alex acabou por perceber que o rapaz por quem se tinha apaixonado não era tão bom assim e acabaram. Ele pediu-nos desculpa e acabou por pagar bem caro o fato de nos ter rejeitado. Mas a dor da rejeição é horrível e eu senti-a na pele. Duas vezes. Acabei por chegar á conclusão que o amor não dura, mas a amizade, essa, pode ser eterna. Não estou a dizer que os amo mais do que te amo a ti, até porque isso seria mentira, mas…eu não sei. _

_- Você acha... - Harry começou inseguro olhando para o namorado levemente chateado. - Você acha que o amor que sinto por você... Que o amor que nós temos não vai durar?_

**xXx**

- Eu gostava que ele durasse até ao fim dos nossos dias. – disse Draco - Mas nunca se sabe o que acontece amanhã. O futuro é incerto e tudo depende das decisões que tomamos hoje. No entanto, eu acho que o amor que ambos sentimos um pelo outro é forte e que não é qualquer coisa ou pessoa que vai conseguir rompê-lo. Eu só quero que percebas que eu entendo o que é se ser rejeitado por um amigo porque já passei por isso.

- Até parece que você vive na esperança de ser rejeitado. - Murmurou. - Porque não vive na esperança de ser feliz para sempre sem qualquer medo e insegurança? Sei que já passou por muita coisa, mas não vale a pena deixar de sorrir por causa do passado.

- Autoproteção, talvez. Se eu esperar pelas coisas e elas acontecerem mesmo eu não vou sofrer tanto porque já estava á espera, não é mesmo?- disse Draco- Sei que não deveria pensar assim mas há certas situações que, por mais que tentes esquecer, elas sempre estarão gravadas no teu coração.

- Isso não é jeito de viver, meu amor.

- Eu sei.- disse Draco- Ás vezes invejo-te por isso mesmo. Tu vives para o presente. Não interessa o que aconteceu nem o que acontecerá. Tu queres e vives a tua vida baseada no presente. E as vezes eu gostava de fazer o mesmo. Ter a coragem suficiente para viver no presente sem olhar para trás nem para a frente.

- Tive que aprender a viver assim. Foi complicado. - Harry falou - Mas se eu consegui, você também pode. Você sempre foi o melhor de nós dois.

Draco inclinou-se e beijou Harry. Quando se afastou apenas disse:

- Talvez seja algo que eu tenha de aprender contigo.

- Espero que esteja preparado. - Harry começou sorrindo fracamente para o namorado. - Posso ser um professor muito exigente.

- Eu acho que consigo lidar contigo.- disse Draco- Errr…amor, será que te posso pedir uma coisa?

- Se não for pedir para eu terminar com você, ou alguma coisa nesse estilo, pode pedir.

- Podias não comentar esta história que te contei do Alex a ninguém? Fica apenas entre nós, está bem?

- Não sei porque eu comentaria isso. - Harry falou colocando sua cadeira mais próximo do namorado e abraçando na cintura com apenas uma de suas mãos. - Mas se te faz ficar mais tranquilo, não comentarei nada disso com ninguém.

- Obrigado. És um anjo.- disse Draco.

- Só agora que percebeu? - Harry perguntou se fingindo ofendido. - Sou tão inocente, puro e fofinho.

Draco sorriu e esfregou o seu nariz no de Harry, num gesto carinhoso. Em seguida beijou-o.

-Sabes que eu só te amo a ti. Só amo o meu namorado inocente, puro e fofinho.

- Acho que sei. - Harry murmurou levando sua mão ao rosto do loiro. - Mas não canso de ouvir isso de você, meu pequeno.

- E eu repetirei todas as vezes que tu quiseres.- disse Draco, enlaçando com os seus braços o pescoço do namorado- Agora, eu gostava que tu parasses com esses ciúmes ridículos e que quando ele chegar tentes, pelo menos, conseguir compartilhar o mesmo espaço sem o tentares assassinar. Pode ser, meu anjo de olhos verdes?

- Não posso prometer parar com esses ciúmes. - Harry falou encostando as testas uma na outra. - Mas prometo que vou tentar. Se vocês não ficarem me tentando, também.

- Eu vou prender a trela do Tomy no meu pescoço e depois dou-te a outra ponta para a mão, pode ser?- perguntou Draco.

- Mas... - Harry falou se afastando do loiro e o encarou. - O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Harry, o hábito faz a força. Eu não posso evitar as acções do Alex nem impedir o comportamento dele para comigo.- explicou Draco- Mas se acontecer alguma coisa da qual tu não gostes apenas vem ter comigo e diz-me, está bem? Achas que me podes prometer isso?

O moreno encarou bem os olhos do namorado pensativo. Por que alguma coisa sempre tinha que complicar quando o relacionamento deles estava começando a ficar melhor que bom? Ele não sabia...

- Acho que posso. - Disse simplesmente.

Draco sorriu e voltou a beijar o moreno. Mas este beijo não era um simples beijo. Era um beijo de amor, compreensão e agradecimento.

- Amo-te tanto mas tanto...- sussurrou Draco.

- Eu também te amo, pequeno. - Harry murmurou voltando a beijar o loiro da mesma maneira.

Depois de algum tempo, que pareceram séculos para os amantes, separaram-se mas não se afastaram.

- Acho que o jantar esfriou.- disse Draco, sorrindo contra a boca de Harry.

- Acho que não me importo em pular para a sobremesa. - Harry falou beijando delicadamente o pescoço de Draco em vários lugares.

- Os gelados estão no congelador.- disse o loiro, dando um pequeno beijo na testa de Hary.

- Você pega as coberturas no armário? - Harry questionou já caminhando em direção á geladeira.

- Sim claro.- disse Draco e em seguida levantou-se para ir buscar as coberturas- Que sabor preferes?

- Que pergunta sem nexo. - Harry falou sorrindo enquanto pegava as taças e colheres. - Precisa mesmo perguntar?

O loiro sorriu e pegou na cobertura de chocolate. Em seguida pousou o frasco na mesa da cozinha e foi preparar o ambiente da sala. Quando regressou já Harry tinha posto o sorvete nas taças e coberto com a cobertura de chocolate. Visto que o sorvete também era de chocolate, Draco apenas disse:

- E depois sou eu o viciado.

- Nunca disse que não era. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Se quiser eu tomo o seu também.

- Querias!- exclamou o loiro enquanto pegava na sua taça e dirigia-se para a sala enquanto era seguido por Harry.

- O que quer fazer agora? - Harry questionou.

- Eu não sei.- disse o loiro enquanto se sentava e cobria-se com a manta que antes tinha posto no sofá.

- Hei, eu quero um espaço aí também. - Harry falou sentando do lado do loiro.

- Há espaço para ti, não te preocupes.- disse Draco. Em vez de cobrir o namorado acabou por lhe retirar a taça da mão e pousá-la na mesa para em seguida se aninhar contra o corpo do outro. Depois pegou na taça do namorado e deu-lha.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de almofada? - Harry questionou enquanto abraçava o namorado com o braço que segurava a taça. - Sua sorte que eu deixo você fazer o que quer de mim.

- Não digas isso muitas vezes, pode ser que um dia eu te obrigue a fazer tudo por mim.- disse Draco, rindo.

- Por que eu não faria? - Questionou fingindo preocupação, mas sem esconder o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Porque eu poderia ser muito mas muito cruel.- disse Draco.

- Quão cruel? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente depois. - Eu poderia gostar...

- Eu seria o demónio em pessoa.- sussurrou Draco ao ouvido do namorado.

- Mas seria o meu demónio. - Falou sorrindo, embora todo arrepiado.

- Só e apenas teu.- voltou a sussurrar Draco.

- Como tudo pode parecer tão perfeito ao seu lado? - Harry questionou de repente.

- O amor tem destas coisas.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

Harry nada disse, apenas se curvou e beijou os lábios do namorado suavemente, apenas para demonstrar o quanto aquele sentimento era verdadeiro e o quanto estava evoluindo.

- Eu te amo. Muito. - Harry disse com suas bocas quase juntas, antes de voltar a beijar o namorado novamente.

O loiro retribuía os beijos com igual carinho e amor. Adorava quando ficava assim com o namorado. Era perfeito. Como um sonho tornado realidade.

- Também te amo.- disse ele quando se afastaram um pouco- Agora, onde está o comando do plasma?

- Você arruma esse cantinho todo confortável e não pega o controlo remoto? - Harry questionou indignado. - Eu não vou sair daqui para pegar.

- Vá lá, amor.- disse Draco fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado- Vais buscar o comando para mim?

- Draco... - Harry falou soltando um murmuro puxando o loiro para mais perto de seu corpo. - Pequeno...

- Por favor…- naquele momento Draco já fungava pelo nariz e os seus olhos brilhavam.

- Espero receber muito carinho e cafuné depois. - Harry falou emburrado esticando seu corpo para pegar o controlo remoto que estava na estando do lado do sofá.

Quando Harry entregou o comando a Draco, o loiro beijou os lábios do namorado.

- Obrigada, amor.

- Se ajeita mais para lá que eu quero meu cafuné. - Harry falou empurrando o loiro para poder deitar com a cabeça nas pernas do namorado. - Eu já fiz minha parte do trato.

Então, Draco, acabou por se levantar, tirar a coberta e voltou a sentar-se e a seguir puxou o namorado para o seu peito e voltou a cobrir-se a ele e ao namorado. Em seguida, ligou a televisão e começou a fazer o cafuné que Harry queria.

- Acho que eu ficaria a noite inteira assim... - Harry ronronou se ajeitando melhor no sofá e no colo do namorado.

Draco sorriu e beijou o cabelo de Harry antes de voltar a fazer o cafuné.

- Mais tarde ou mais cedo temos de ir dormir.

- Não me importaria de dormir assim. - Harry falou fechando os olhos. - Não tem nada melhor.

- Queria ver como seria se estivesses a desbravar trilhos na Europa.- disse Draco, sorrindo ao imaginar a cena.

- Provavelmente estaria morto. - Harry murmurou virando o rosto para a barriga do loiro. - Ou eu morreria assim que tudo terminasse. Não sou do tipo aventureiro.

- Oh, não podia ser assim tão mau.- disse Draco.

- Não, mas mesmo assim não quer dizer que eu não ficaria assim.

O loiro sorriu e a seguir suspirou.

- Como será, Harry?- perguntou, de repente- Quando as férias acabarem, digo? Eu tenho de voltar para Washington e tu tens de voltar para Los Angels.

- Não faça perguntas complicadas num momento desses. - Harry murmurou suspirando. - Nós daremos um jeito. Te garanto isso.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisto. Eu bem tento mas não consigo parar de pensar.

Harry abriu os olhos e se levantou um pouco beijando o namorado suavemente.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Disse - Tudo dará certo no final.

- Eu acredito em ti. Ao teu lado, eu sou capaz de acreditar em tudo.- disse o loiro, sorrindo.

- Que bom, meu amor. - Harry falou sorrindo dando um selinho em Draco, antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça no colo do mesmo. - Acho que deveríamos estar preparando as coisas para a festa, não acha?

- O que há para preparar?- perguntou Draco.

- Você não quer uma festa apenas com chips e refrigerante, não é mesmo? - Harry questionou encarando o namorado. - Pensei que ficaria animado com a organização de uma festa, mesmo que pequena.

- E estou.- disse Draco- Tu é que falas nisso a estas horas da noite quando uma pessoa apenas quer aproveitar algum tempo com o namorado. Não me podes culpar por querer estar alguns momentos como estes a aproveitar e desfrutar da tua companhia do que estar a preparar uma festa.

- Foi o único assunto que consegui imaginar com esses seus carinhos para mudar de assunto. - Harry murmurou sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. - Não mereço ser culpado por isso também, mereço?

- Não, não mereces.- disse Draco- Amanhã falamos sobre a festa, está bem?

- Sim. - Harry falou voltando a fechar os olhos. - Acho que posso dormir aqui se bobear muito...

- Não dormes não.- disse Draco- Isto te garanto. Nem que eu tenha de te arrastar para a cama.

- Mas e se eu quiser dormir assim contigo fazendo cafuné em meus cabelos? E ficar assim encolhidinho ao seu lado?

- E não podes fazer isso na cama?- perguntou Draco- O sofá é muito bom para relaxar mas nada bom para dormir. Vamos acabar por ficar com dores musculares.

- Mas eu teria que me levantar daqui e ir até lá. - O moreno falou manhoso.

- Seria melhor para o teu corpo. Este sofá pode ser mortífero.

- Eu vou querer muitos carinhos hoje a noite então, viu, mocinho. - Harry falou virando de lado olhando para a tv. - Muitos!

- Serás a pessoa mais mimada do mundo.- disse Draco, enquanto acariciava os rebeldes cabelos do namorado.

- Mal acostumado. - Harry começou cantando no ritmo de uma música antiga. - Você me deixará. Mal acostumado, com o seu carinho...

Draco tentou não rir mas ele acabou por faze-lo alto e em bom som.

- Tu cantas pior que a Gwen e olha que cantar não é o talento dela.

- Só não vou me dignar a responder isso, porque aqui está muito gostoso.

- Oh, meu amor, tu sabes que eu te amo.- disse Draco, rindo.

- Você sabe que eu não me canso de ouvir isso. - Harry falou sorrindo voltando seu olhar para o loiro. - Adoro ouvir que o meu amor por ti é correspondido...

Draco sorriu e a seguir teve uma ideia. Mostraria o quanto amava Harry. Por isso, ele fez o namorado se sentar no sofá e a seguir levantou-se. Quando estava prestes a sair da sala apenas disse:

- Fica aí que eu não demoro.

- Porquê? Estava tão bom ficar juntinho de você...

- Fica aí.- insistiu Draco. Em seguida desapareceu da visão de Harry.

Draco primeiro foi á cozinha buscar um isqueiro e depois subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Harry. Quarto que ambos compartilhavam. Foi até á mala que tinha trazido de casa e tirou de lá duas peças de roupa. Corou ao lembrar-se de como aquelas roupas tinham sido compradas. Não era uma história da qual se orgulhava. Em seguida foi até ao banheiro e preparou um banho de espuma e retirou do armário todos os produtos dos quais ia precisar. Depois, voltando ao quarto, abriu a janela e inclinou-se no parapeito.

"_A tia Lily ia matar-me se me visse agora."_ Pensou o loiro, sorrindo, enquanto arrancava algumas rosas de Inverno que estavam numa trepadeira que decorava a parte traseira da casa dos Potter.

Assim que tinha as rosas suficientes voltou para dentro e fechou a janela. Agora só faltavam as velas. Sabia que Harry devia ter umas velas, naquele quarto. A mãe de Harry gostava que o filho tivesse algumas reservas no quarto já que elas funcionavam como ambientadores. Depois de alguma procura ele encontrou três velas vermelhas que cheiram a frutos silvestres. Em seguida, levou uma das velas para o banheiro e acendeu-a com a ajuda do isqueiro. Quanto as outras duas, colocou-as no quarto e acendeu-as. Eram poucas, ele reconhecia isso, mas teriam de servir. Agora só faltava ir buscar algumas toalhas, espalhar as pétalas das rosas e vestir-se. Harry devia estar a ficar impaciente mas era para o seu próprio bem.

Enquanto Draco estava lá em cima, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, Harry encontrava-se impaciente no andar de baixo. Ficou sentado por longos e arrastados minutos sentado no sofá tentando encontrar alguma coisa na TV que pudesse lhe interessar, mas não conseguia desviar sua atenção do que Draco deveria estar fazendo lá em cima.

Levantou-se do sofá num pulo curioso de mais para ficar parado e se encaminhou em direção á escada, mas, ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, escutou o loiro andando de um lado para o outro lá e suspirou voltando para o sofá emburrado por não aguentar mais esperar.

Novamente, se pôs de pé e dessa vez se encaminhou em direção á cozinha procurar alguma coisa para beber, mas a água fria desceu arrastando por sua garganta devido o seu nervosismo inconsciente.

- Draco?

Harry chamou na esperança de que pudesse ter algum pista do que acontecia lá em cima, mas nada. Suspirou novamente e começou a andar pelo comodo de um lado para o outro buscando alguma coisa que pudesse lhe distrair, mas, outra vez, nada estava podendo tirar sua atenção do loiro. Nem mesmo o chantili que pegara da geladeira, após abri-la mais vezes do que abrira nos dias em que passara por ali, estava conseguindo.

Voltou para a sala levando o creme branco e uma pequena taça cheia de morangos para a sala onde procurou por algum filme e jogou o controle o mais longe possível para que não ficasse trocando o canal novamente.

Curiosamente, o filme que estava passando conseguiu o distrair um instante, mas, ao morder o morango, aquele doce meio amargo invadir sua boca e uma delicada gosta do suco escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, escorrendo pelo seu pescoço antes que pudesse para-la, lembrou imediatamente dos beijos e mordidas que o loiro dava em seu pescoço, dos carinhos e afagos, dos sabores e sensações...

Grunhiu nervoso e deixou tudo de qualquer jeito em cima da mesinha de centro antes de marchar nervosamente para a escada novamente.

- Draco! - Harry chamou novamente um pouco mais alto olhando para o andar de cima. - Tá tudo bem aí?

Pouco depois ouviram-se alguns passos e Draco apareceu no cimo das escadas. Já não tinha as suas roupas vestidas mas, em vez delas, algo muito mais provocante. A peça de roupa interior era colada ao corpo, adaptando-se como uma segunda pele e por cima disso apenas tinha vestido uma camisa bastante larga feita de um tecido leve, quase transparente. Sorria, embora um pouco corado.

- Já podes vir para cima.- disse.

Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha enquanto seus olhos passavam lentamente pelo corpo do loiro parado lá em cima.

- Dra- Draco... - gaguejou extasiado sem se mover. - Você... Eu... Você está... É...

O loiro sorriu, meio constrangido, mas não perdeu a coragem para seguir o seu plano avante. Por isso, ao ver que o namorado não se moveria tão cedo, ele próprio desceu as escadas até que ficou próximo de Harry. Pegou na sua mão e puxou, suavemente para que ambos subissem para o segundo andar.

- O que você está aprontando? - Harry questionou inocentemente, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do namorado.

- Surpresa.- disse Draco enquanto abria a porta do quarto de Harry. O comodo era apenas iluminado pela cálida luz de uma das velas que Draco encontrara. A cama estava aberta e em cima delas havia um trilho de pétalas de rosas. A atmosfera era, decididamente, convidativa.

- Draco... - Harry murmurou ficando um pouco tenso olhando em sua volta.

- Vem.- disse o loiro, puxando o moreno até ao banheiro. Ali a atmosfera encontrava-se igualmente convidativa mas mais iluminada visto que eram duas velas que estavam acesas. A banheira estava cheia de água e espuma e ainda haviam alguns óleos em cima dela que não deviam estar ali.

Draco sorriu novamente e acabou por encostar a porta voltando para junto do namorado. Beijou-o com paixão, carinho e necessidade, querendo mostrar o quanto Harry era importante para ele. Nem vale a pena dizer que Harry correspondeu ao beijo em igual intensidade.

- O que me dizes de um banho especial?- perguntou Draco, sussurrando na orelha do namorando quando se separaram.

- Draco... - Harry gemeu fechando os olhos. - Na-não me provoque...

- Quem está a provocar?- perguntou Draco, ensaiando a sua expressão mais inocente. Em seguida, quase que arrancou a camisola que o moreno usava deixando-a cair no chão.- Apenas estou a proporcionar um pouco de carinho ao meu namorado. Não há nada de provocante nisso.

- Então porque mudou de roupa e fez tudo isso? - Harry questionou empurrando o loiro para a parede mais próxima.

Ao embater suavemente na parede Draco sorriu.

- Ora, tinha que te aliciar para vires cá para cima.- respondeu- E depois eu disse que não havia intenção nenhuma de provocar. Nunca mencionei o facto de ter outras intenções.

- Então quer dizer que depois que me ver sem nenhuma peça de roupa... - Harry começou a falar beijando o pescoço do namorado - Você também vestindo nada... - Outro beijo - Nós dois dentro daquela banheira... - E mais um - Nossas peles se tocando delicadamente com a água nos envolvendo... - e outro - Eu fazendo carinhos em você e você em mim... - e deu uma mordida onde o pescoço se liga com o ombro - Você ainda não terá outras intenções? - Harry terminou num sussurro para depois morder a orelha do amado.

- Quem disse que eu ia para dentro da banheira?- perguntou Draco.

- Quem disse que você não vai para dentro da banheira? - Rebateu a pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente para o loiro.

- Isso acabaria com a tua noite, meu querido.

- Por que acabaria?

- Digamos apenas que se eu hoje não fizer aquilo que tenho planejado, tu vais dormir sozinho.- disse Draco, empurrando um pouco Harry, de maneira a que pudesse levar os seus planos avante- E isso é apenas o que eu farei em primeiro lugar. Então sê um bom menino que eu sei que tu consegues ser e apenas aproveita, está bem?

- O que está planejando? - Questionou sem se mover.

- Já vais ver.- respondeu Draco, para em seguida fazer com que Harry se sentasse na borda da banheira para o descalçar, tirar as meias que o moreno usava e puxar as calças. Depois voltou a puxar o namorado para que este ficasse em pé e assim terminar de o despir. Quando finalmente acabou a tarefa, beijou de leve o namorado e aproximou-o mais da banheira- Amor, podes entrar.

- Entra comigo... - Harry pediu olhando para o amado com carinha de dó. - Quero ficar agarradinho ao meu namorado fofinho e lindinho...

- Não posso, querido. Isso iria arruinar os meus planos.- disse Draco, num tom de voz de quem se controla para resistir a algo. E ele, naquele momento, tentava ao máximo resistir ao pedido do namorado- Eu prometo que noutro dia fazemos isso. Está bem?

- Que escolhas eu tenho? - Harry falou emburrado entrando dentro da banheira deitando sua cabeça na borda dela. - Se eu insistir mais você esquece seus planos e fica aqui comigo?

- Eu acho que tu vais gostar dos meus planos.- disse Draco, enquanto pegava num óleo de massagem e se sentava na borda da banheira onde estava a cabeça de Harry. Depois, mergulhou as duas pernas na banheira, uma de cada lado de Harry e puxou o moreno de forma a que conseguisse fazer uma massagem nos seus ombros.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta. - Harry falou com os olhos fechados, aproveitando os toques de Draco em seu corpo.

- Eu fico contigo mas não insistas para desistir dos meus planos.

- Para você ficar comigo, terá que ficar deitado aqui comigo um pouquinho... - Harry falou olhando para o loiro por cima dos ombros - Então tire essa roupa e depois podemos voltar ao que planejou.

- Tu não gostas de me ver assim vestido?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

- Gosto, claro. - Harry falou se virando de frente para o loiro começando a tirar a camisa dele com um sorriso lascivo no rosto. - Mas pra que eu vou deixar você vestido se a vista é melhor sem elas?

Draco deixou-se despir por Harry. Era suposto ele ter um plano para uma noite perfeita mas não estava nos seus planos ele entrar na banheira. No entanto, ao que parecia Harry tinha outros planos. Suspirou fundo e acabou por entrar na banheira para grande satisfação do namorado.

- O que eu não faço por ti?- disse- Até acabo com os meus planos de uma noite perfeita por causa de um pedido teu. Como é que consegues convencer-me tão facilmente?

Harry sorriu voltando a deitar na banheira puxando o loiro para deitar sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Quem disse que acabei com seus planos? - Harry respondeu beijando o topo da cabeleira loira. - Apenas estamos adiando um pouco.

- Sim, claro.- disse Draco, não acreditado muito- E o que fazemos, agora?

- Agora eu vou ficar sentindo seu corpo coladinho ao meu desse jeito tão gostoso, enquanto eu fico de olhos fechado... - Harry murmurou - Você pode fazer o mesmo também. Ou quem sabe me contar o que está planejando?

- Eu estava a pensar em te dar o melhor banho da tua vida mas parece que o senhor advogado tem outros planos e eu deixei-me levar por ele.- disse Draco mas mesmo assim as suas palavras foram contrariadas pelas suas acções visto que o loiro se aninhou no peito de Harry- Tu e a Gwen serão grandes amigos, pelo que estou a ver.

- Você acha que estou precisando de um banho então? - Harry questionou cutucando a costelas do loiro.

- Não.- disse Draco, olhando para Harry- Apenas acho que também tens direito a mimos.

- E não pode me mimar assim? - Questionou puxando o loiro um pouco mais para perto.

- Posso.- admitiu Draco- Mas eu até que gostava daquelas roupas e queria mante-las vestidas por mais algum tempo.

- Mas os mimos são para mim. - Harry falou sorrindo. - E eu prefiro ser mimado desse jeito. Meus olhos agradecem.

- Os teus olhos agradecem?- perguntou Draco- O que é que isso é suposto significar?

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu bobo. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Ou você vai querer que eu diga que você é a mais bela das pessoas que meus olhos pode ver?

Draco sorriu e beijou Harry profundamente. Quando se separaram, Draco pegou no shampoo e depositou algum na sua mão para depois levar até aos cabelos de Harry, começando a massaja-los com cuidado.

- Eu continuo a defender a ideia que eu ficava melhor seco e vestido.

Harry não disse nada, apenas se ajeitou melhor embaixo do loiro e se deixou levar pela massagem em seu cabelo.

Perante o relaxamento de Harry, Draco sorriu. De qualquer das maneiras, e mesmo que os seus planos estivessem a ser alterados, os seus objectivos estavam a ser atingidos.

- Alguém está muito folgado.- disse o loiro.

- Alguém está deixando esse outro alguém muito folgado. - Harry falou puxando o loiro para um rápido beijo. - É diferente.

Por essa altura, já Draco retirava a espuma do cabelo de Harry. Em todos os seus gestos ele tentava imprimir carinho para mostrar ao namorado o quanto o amava.

- Eu só quero ver como é que vai ser para sair daqui.- disse o loiro, enquanto pegava numa esposa de banho e começava a passa-la pelo corpo do namorado- Da maneira como estás, não será fácil levar-te para o quarto.

- Mas nós temos que sair daqui? - Harry pergunto fazendo manha.

- Não pretendes passar aqui a noite inteira, pois não?- perguntou Draco- E depois eu não debrucei sobre a tua janela por nada. Nós vamos sair daqui, eventualmente.

- Eventualmente, mas não agora ou daqui a pouco. - Harry falou sorrindo abraçando a cintura do namorado, puxando-o para mais perto. - Além do mais, está tão bom assim que não quero sair daqui. - Continuou roubando um beijo longo e carinhoso do amado.

Assim que se separaram, Draco continuo a ensaboar, com a ajuda da espoja, o corpo do namorado. Contornando o corpo quase escultural do outro, Draco conseguia perceber o quanto Harry era bonito. Não havia uma única imperfeição naquele rosto masculino, adornado por cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos de esmeralda.

Sorriu. Amava Harry e o sentimento era correspondido.

- Amo-te.- disse o loiro.

- Não mais do que eu te amo, lindo. - Harry falou e aspirou o aroma do pescoço do loiro antes de distribuir pequenos beijos pela região.

- Harry…- chamou Draco, após alguns beijos.

- Sim...

- O que é que te levou a apaixonaste-te por mim?- perguntou Draco.

- Não sei. - Murmurou deitando a cabeça no ombro o loiro. - Acho que sempre fui apaixonado por você, só nunca tinha percebido.

Uma das mãos de Draco foi parar ao ombro de Harry enquanto a outra enterrou-se no seu cabelo.

- Sério? Então, como conseguiste aguentar estes cinco anos longe de mim?

- Quem falou que eu consegui? - Harry falou sorrindo. - Foquei-me nos estudos e trabalho para conseguir esquecer toda a confusão que se passava em minha mente. E não era pouca...

- Desculpa ter provocado isso.- disse Draco.

- Sem problemas. - Harry falou e se afastou um pouquinho do loiro. - Acho melhor parar de ficar se mexendo em meu colo ou teremos uma outra confusão aqui. - Piscou para o loiro antes de morder torto seus lábios.

- Para a próxima vez, deixa-me seguir os meus planos e as confusões acabam-se.

- Mas quem falou que estou reclamando _dessa confusão_? - Harry questionou sorrindo - Só estou te avisando o que pode vir a acontecer... O que pode estar acontecendo...

- Eu acho que nós damos conta _dessa confusão_.- disse Draco.

- Tem certeza que consegue? - Harry murmurou distribuindo pequenas mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço do loiro. - Oh! Vejo que estamos ficando animados então. - Harry falou ao notar certo volume do loiro roçando em sua barriga e riu da face do loiro que começava a ganhar tons rosados.

- Eu acho que está na hora de sair.- disse o loiro.

- Tem certeza disso? - Harry perguntou distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo peito do loiro. - Podemos deixar os seus planos para um pouco mais tarde... - murmurou em continuação, mordendo de leve o mamilo do namorado.

- Chega de adiar os meus planos.- disse Draco levantando-se e saindo da banheira. Pegou numa das toalhas e colocou-a á volta da sua cintura. Depois pegou noutra e abriu-a- Anda.

- Como você é chato... - Harry murmurou se levantando pegando a tolha da mão do loiro. - Você ainda vai querer tudo isso para você. - continuou mal-humorado apontando para seu próprio corpo. - Qual é a próxima surpresa?

- A minha recompensa por me teres arruinado os planos.- respondeu Draco.

Harry mal pode registar as palavras do loiro pois logo ele tinha-se agarrado ao moreno como se a sua vida dependesse e tinha começado a beijá-lo. Perante a urgência de Draco, Harry não pude fazer nada senão corresponder.

Em seguida, moveram-se como se os seus corpos estivessem em perfeita sintonia. Não foi fácil chegar até ao quarto já que parecia haver, pelo curto trajecto, móveis que impediam a fácil deslocação dos amantes. No entanto, depois de muitos embates contra os ditos móveis, muitos risos, muitas arranhadelas e muitos beijos, eles conseguiram chegar até á cama. Então, Draco empurrou Harry e o moreno, sem força, acabou por cair na cama. O moreno olhou admirado para o loiro para logo em seguida puxá-lo para mais um beijo cheio de desejo e acabou invertendo a posição ficando com suas pernas dobradas ao redor do corpo do menor e se esticou um pouco para poder segurar as duas mãos que estavam atrevidas em seu corpo em cima da cabeleira loira.

- O que você quer, meu amor? - Harry murmurou na orelha do loiro mordendo-a delicadamente logo em seguida. - Me diz...

- Eu quero-te para mim e só para mim.- sussurrou Draco.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? - Harry provocou soprando suavemente a orelha mordida enquanto com uma de suas mãos percorria todo o corpo do loiro lentamente apertando alguns pontos estratégicos.

Draco gemeu ao sentir os toques de Harry. O seu sexto sentido, dizia-lhe que ele muito estava prestes a alcançar o paraíso. No entanto, ele acabou por se levantar um pouco e sussurrar na orelha de Harry:

- Liberta-me.

- Você tem certeza disso? - Harry murmurou enquanto começava a esfregar lentamente as duas ereções. - Draco...

- Por favor…- sussurrou o loiro, gemendo.

Ao escutar aquele gemido, o moreno sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha inteira e sorriu perversamente murmurando um "Te amo, meu lindo" para o loiro antes de se afastar do namorado indo buscar uma boxer no armário para vestir.

- Vamos? - murmurou inocentemente colocando a bermuda do pijama sentindo incomodado por ter sua ereção presa naquele espaço apertado.

Ao sentir Harry longe de si e ao ver as suas acções, Draco não pode deixar de perguntar:

- Vamos, aonde?

- Não vou ser o chato que arruinou seus planos. - Harry falou inocentemente. - Você teve tanto trabalho para pensar em tudo...

A expressão de Draco alterou-se. Os contornos do seu rosto ficaram mais graves e a sua boca formava, agora, uma linha fina. Muito calmamente, contrariando, a sua expressão Draco levantou-se. Porém, quando falou a sua voz não soava nada agradável.

- Harry James Potter!- excalmouele, quase gritando- É bom que tu tires imediatamente essa roupa e venhas para aqui porque se o não fizeres eu juro que a tua noite não será muito agravável.

- O que foi que você disse mesmo? - Harry se fingiu de pensativo enquanto pegava uma roupa para o loiro. - Ah, algo assim: " Chega de adiar os meus planos." Não é bom querer deixar o loirinho gostoso chateado, não é mesmo?

Draco não respondeu. Os seus planos eram óbvios. Mas Harry estava a rejeita-lo. Foi então que ele se dirigiu ao banheiro e quando regressou, alguns minutos depois, trazia as roupas que anteriormente tinham sido despidas. Tentou esconder ao máximo as suas lágrimas. A dor da rejeição era demasiado forte.

Moveu-se até á cama e deitou-se no lado em que dormira todas as outras noites, cobrindo-se com os lençóis.

- O que foi, meu amor? - Harry murmurou sentando-se ao lado do amado. - Estou brincando contigo...

- Não se brinca com este tipo de coisas.- disse Draco.

- Que tipo de coisas? - Perguntou sem entender.

- Eu tinha planeado uma noite romântica para te mostrar o quanto te amo e, embora com algumas mudanças de planos, até estava a correr bem.- disse Draco, num tom de voz baixo- Mas depois tu rejeitas-me.

- Quando eu te rejeitei? - Harry questionou assustado encarando o loiro.

- Agora mesmo quando te foste vestir.

- E desde quando isso é uma rejeição? - Harry questionou. - Eu só estava fazendo você pagar na mesma moeda o que você fez lá na banheira. - e depois sorriu malandro piscando para o loiro - Poderíamos ter feito lá e depois na cama. Não teria me importado.

De repente, Harry sentiu a mão de Draco bater na sua cara. Não vinha com muita força mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser uma chapada.

- Estúpido.- disse o loiro e a seguir beijou o namorado.

- Você tem uma mão muito pesada, querido. - Harry falou sentindo sua cara doendo. - Mas mesmo assim eu ainda te amo.

- É para aprenderes.- disse Draco.

- Aprender o quê? - Harry questionou - Você é homem e também deve pensar da mesma maneira.

- Oh, cala-te e beija-me.- disse Draco e antes de beijar o namorado ainda acrescentou- Esta discussão é estúpida e estamos a perder demasiado tempo com ela.

- Bobo. - Harry falou subindo em cima do namorado o beijando sem pudor algum. - Certeza que não quer voltar para a banheira? - Harry questionou após separar seus lábios alguns milímetros.

- Esquece a banheira.- disse Draco, voltando a beijar Harry. Era um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

- A última vez foi bom de mais, pra esquecer. - Harry murmurou entre o beijo se afastando apenas o suficiente para poder se livrar da roupa que havia colocado. - Mas eu te quero de qualquer jeito...

- Então, pelo o que esperas?- perguntou Draco, sedutor.

Não foi preciso um segundo convite para que Harry agisse. Logo as roupas que ambos usavam foram descartadas. Os lábios do moreno devoravam os do loiro. Era uma paixão incontrolável. O amor entre eles era como uma chama que nunca se extinguia. Isso era visível na maneira como Harry beijava Draco. Era selvagem mas carinhoso.

Harry queria mais e mais. Queria mais do corpo de Draco mas não só. Queria a alma de Draco. Queria que o loiro fosse seu. E de facto, o loiro _pertencia-lhe_. A prova disso era como o seu corpo quase androgénico estremecia e ondulava com os toques do moreno.

- Harry…- suspirou o loiro, quando as duas erecções se roçaram uma na outra.

- O que você quer, meu amor? - Harry murmurou sorrindo travesso enquanto descia uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço alvo do namoradopara distribuir pequenas mordidas. - Me diz...

- Quero-te…ah...ah…- gemeu Draco. Os lábios de Harry pareciam o fogo que queimava a pele pálida. Só que este fogo não magoava. Apenas aumentava o desejo.

Foi então que as mãos de Draco começaram a explorar o corpo de Harry. E ao que parecia os seus toques incitavam Harry a continuar com as suas mordidelas.

O moreno soltou um alto gemido que estava parado em sua garganta ao sentir uma pressão em seu membro e acabou por morder um pouco mais forte o pescoço do loiro deixando uma marca roxa antes de voltar a beijar a boca do namorado.

Já não conseguia raciocinar direito o que estava fazendo. Era a terceira vez aquela noite que estava enlouquecido com o contacto de sua pele com a do parceiro que seu corpo inteiro implorava por mais e mais toques.

- Quero você... - Harry murmurou e gemeu ao sentir ambas as ereções roçando ao se ajeitar melhor no meio das pernas do loiro. - Muito..

- Toma-me…- pediu Draco, num gemido provocante. Parecia desesperado. Os toques de Harry queimavam a sua pele que implorava por mais. Por muito mais. Já quase não aguentava. Tinha de sentir Harry. Tinha que se sentir completo.

Harry não pensou muito ao escutar o pedido do loiro e se esticou até o criado ao lado da cama pegando uma camisinha e um lubrificante sem nunca parar de beijá-lo.

Não via a hora de estar naquele corpo tão quente e tão apertado do namorado, mas, por mais que seu corpo clamasse para que se apresasse, preparou-o com cuidado e delicadeza, tentando ao máximo causar o mínimo de dor possível.

Após perceber que a tensão do loiro havia passado, o moreno se posicionou sobre aquele corpo tão suave e delicado começando a penetrá-lo lentamente segurando sua vontade enlouquecida de tomar aquele corpo para si de uma só vez. Percebendo a face de dor do namorado, Harry parou um pouco tomando aqueles lábios mais uma vez começando a estimular o membro do mesmo desejando que o companheiro começasse a aproveitar aquele ato tanto quanto estava.

Nunca era fácil receber o moreno. A dor, muitas vezes, sobrepunha-se á própria paixão. Mas Draco não deixava de aproveitar pois logo, quase como num gesto de magia, uma sensação nova o domava e Draco via-se envolvido numa onda de prazer. Era então que o loiro se mexia, acomodando-se melhor. Isto servia de aviso a Harry que começava a mover-se em movimentos lentos que aumentavam gradualmente de cadência. E para Draco, isso era como alcançar o paraíso.

- Harry…- gemeu o loiro.

Os gemidos, então, elevavam-se na atmosfera. A cadência dos movimentos fortes e ritmados, imbuídos de uma chama de paixão e desejo, avassalavam os corpos que chocavam docemente em busca de mais contacto. Já não era um simples ato físico. Era um enlaçar de corpo e de almas. Amavam-se profundamente e aquilo apenas servia para provar isso.

Mais alguns movimentos fortes e rápidos e Harry acabou por deixar escapar um gemido mais alto pois tinha acabado de se derreter dentro de Draco. Em seguida, foi a vez de Draco. Poucos segundos depois, o moreno deixou-se cair ao lado de namorado para conseguir recuperar o folego. Aliás, ambos precisavam de recuperar o folego.

- Você é perfeito, meu amor. - Harry murmurou puxando o loiro para mais perto beijando a fronte do mesmo. - Eu te amo e nunca cansarei de te dizer isso.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor.- disse Draco sorrindo mas em seguida a sua expressão mudou- Será que podias fazer-me um favor?

- O que você quiser, meu lindo. - Disse abraçando o loiro mais forte.

- Eu queria gelado de chocolate.- disse Draco.

- Quê? - o moreno exclamou abrindo os olhos assustado. - Você está brincando?

- Não estou.- respondeu Draco, sério.

- Agora? - questionou encarando o loiro.

- Sim, agora. Qual é o problema?

- Minhas pernas estão fracas depois desse orgasmo fodástico. - Harry murmurou fechando os olhos novamente. - Estou sem energias...

- Por favor, amor.- pediu Draco- Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- O que eu não faço por ti... - Harry murmurou se levantando sem pressa indo em direção á porta sem nem se preocupar em vestir alguma coisa.

Não demorou muito, o moreno estava de volta com todo o pote do sorvete, duas colheres e dois tipos de caldas, além de uma garrafa de água.

- Espero que isso esteja bom... - Harry falou deitando novamente ao lado do loiro. - Que calda vai querer?

Enquanto Harry tinha ido buscar o sorvete, Draco tinha feito uma limpeza breve mas eficaz, tinha-se vestido novamente com a camisa e a roupa intima e, por fim, tinha-se deitado e coberto com os cobertores.

- Escolhe tu a calda.- disse Draco, enquanto se aninhava ao lado do namorado.

Harry passou um dos braços pelo corpo do namorado e colocou o pote do sorvete em seu colo, em cima da coberta, e sorriu para o namorado pegando as duas caldas que havia trazido.

- Chocolate e morango, então será. - Pistou para o loiro e beijou a ponta do nariz do mesmo.

Sem esperar Draco dizer alguma coisa, o moreno já estava despejando uma enorme quantidade dentro do pote das coberturas para só depois entregar a colher para o mesmo.

- Atacar! - Harry exclamou pegando uma quantidade razoável do sorvete e levando-a a boca.

- Para quem não queria, até que estás a comer com vontade.- disse Draco, enquanto com a colher tirava um pouco do gelado e levava á boca.

- Eu não disse que não queria. - Harry falou com a boca cheia. - Apenas disse que não queria ir buscar. É bem diferente.

- E mesmo assim tu foste buscar. Por mim.- disse Draco- Eu amo-te tanto.

- Eu também, meu amor. - Harry falou deixando o rosto do namorado lambuzado da cobertura. - Eu também.

- Harry…- protestou Draco quando sentiu o seu rosto lambuzado pelo carinho que o moreno tinha feito- Estou todo lambuzado.

- Está reclamando do meu beijo, então? - Harry questionou fingindo-se ofendido.

- Não me estou a queixar do beijo.- disse Draco, levantando- Estou a queixar-me do facto de me teres lambuzado todo. Agora tenho de ir lavar a cara.

- Vem, cá. - Harry chamou - Eu limpo pra você...

- É bom que não me sujes mais.- disse Draco voltando para a cama e para junto de Harry.

- Não vou. - Harry falou e pegou um pouco do sorvete. - Agora abre a boca que o aviãozinho precisa pousar...

- Eu pensava que ia deixar de estar lambuzado.- disse Draco, mas mesmo assim abriu a boca para que Harry lhe desse o gelado á boca.

Harry olhou para aqueles lábios delicados abertos esperando pelo sorvete quando uma ideia passou por sua mente e ele sorriu malandro.

Não pode deixar de perceber que o loiro havia percebido que iria aprontar alguma coisa e antes que ele pudesse reclamar de alguma coisa, o moreno havia virado a colher deixando com que o sorvete caísse pelo queixo e escorrendo pelo pescoço do namorado.

- Ups! – Harry falou inocentemente antes sentar no colo do namorado segurando-o enquanto este gritava de raiva. – Calma. Eu limpo essa sujeira que fiz.

Terminou de falar e se inclinou sobre o menor contornando a curva do queixo com sua língua sentindo aquela pele branca se arrepiando lentamente conforme ia limpando o sorvete á sua maneira.

Entre as lambidas pelo pescoço, o moreno começou a depositar pequenos beijos e mordidas novamente naquela pele e sem perceberem o loiro já estava sem camisa e ambos começavam a sentir os primeiros sinais da excitação em seus ventres e antes mesmo que eles percebessem, os lençóis viraram uma confusão total.

**xXx**

Nota dos Autores:

N\AK.: Mais um capítulo pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostava de vos dizer o que vai acontecer no próximo, mas isso não jogaria a meu favor (pensamento completamente Slytherin). Posso é dizer que acho que vão gostar dela. Obrigada pelas reviews. Beijos. Kimberly.

N/AY.: E ai? Gostaram? Espero, sinceramente que sim. ;D Foi legal escrever esse capítulo. Só tenho esperanças de que o nível não esteja diminuindo. Alguém ai tem ideia do que pode acontecer nos próximos capítulos? Sei que a Kim não pode deixar, mas se alguém acertar, eu mando um trechinho do próximo capítulo. ;P Mas não contem nada para a Kim, ta jóia? Kkkkkkkkk Beijos e Abraços, Yann.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Quando Draco acordou, no dia seguinte, achou-se, novamente, sozinho. Harry já se tinha levantado. E a julgar pelo desaparecimento da caixa de gelado, das colheres e da garrafa de água, o moreno devia estar na cozinha. Provavelmente.

O loiro bem que tentou mover-se mas todo o seu corpo ardia em dor. A noite passada tinha sido fantástica mas era agora que o loiro sofria as consequências. O apetite de Harry era devorador e em consequência, o corpo inteiro de Draco gritava de dor. Necessitava de um banho urgente visto que ainda tinha resquícios de gelado no seu corpo, os seus cabelos pareciam palha e os lençóis estavam sujos com gelado.

"_Péssima ideia, Draco. Quem te mandou a ti pedir pelo gelado."_Pensou ele, enquanto fazia um esforço sobre-humano para se levantar. Precisava de mudar a roupa da cama e de tomar um longo banho.

Não foi algo fácil de fazer. O loiro, praticamente, tinha de se arrastar para conseguir mover-se. Porém, meia hora depois, ele deitava-se novamente em lençóis lavados e com um banho tomado. Sentia-se melhor agora mas as dores musculares continuavam lá.

- Aiii…- gemeu, quando obrigou-se a mudar de posição. Estava deitado de barriga para baixo e abraçado á almofada de Harry. Embora fossem lençóis novos, o cheiro de Harry, estava impregnado na almoçada. Foi graças a esse cheiro que Draco voltou a adormecer.

**xXx**

Harry havia despertado da melhor maneira possível ao lado da pessoa que fazia seu coração bater rapidamente só por estar ao seu lado; fazia um sorriso natural aparecer em seu rosto e seus olhos brilharem além do normal.

Não podia deixar de sentir-se mais excitado e feliz com toda a mudança que sua vida tinha tomado naqueles últimos dias. Em cada uma das mudanças que haviam ocorrido, sentia-se mais completo, sentia-se mais uma vez ele mesmo; era como se apenas fosse esse _Harry Potter_ feliz, bobo e alegre ao lado daquela pessoa tão... Complexa.

Admirar Draco deitado ao seu lado parecia ser tão natural, tão necessário em sua vida... Não podia deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo todo encolhido próximo ao seu corpo respirando lentamente durante aquele sono calmo e tranquilo.

Sem parar de apreciá-lo, Harry viu algumas marcas levemente arroxeadas naquela pele tão lisa e tão clara que havia deixado durante aquela noite tão agitada que tiveram. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado por não conseguir controlar seus instintos primitivos e acabar exagerando na dose ainda mais quando o loiro não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de _atividades_.

Saber que havia sido o único a tocar o loiro daquela forma tão íntima deixava seu corpo ferver em emoções e apenas dava mais certeza do quando desejava passar o resto do que lhe restava de vida ao lado dele. Nenhuma pessoa o fazia sentir daquele jeito, nenhuma mulher com quem namorara havia o completado daquela forma, havia o deixado em tanto êxtase como ele.

Inclinou-se sobre o loiro beijando a marca roxa que havia deitado naquele ombro após atingir o ápice pela segunda vez aquela noite e depois cobriu o loiro com o lençol fino e levantou-se com cuidado da cama vestindo a primeira cueca que encontrou pelo quarto e começou a arrumar a bagunça da noite passada do quarto.

Assim que terminou de ajeitar, o moreno sentou-se na cama sorrindo bobamente enquanto observa o dorminhoco e beijou a testa do mesmo antes de sair do quarto carregando as coisas da cozinha e uma bermuda leve para trocar a hora que tomasse um banho.

Quase uma hora depois, Harry entrava no quarto novamente de banho tomado, perfume passado, usando apenas a bermuda branca que havia separado trazendo uma bandeja uma enorme variedade de alimentos e bebidas para o café da manhã do namorado.

Após deixar as coisas com cuidado no criado ao lado da cama, sentou-se mais uma vez ao lado do namorado admirando-o novamente antes de beijar delicadamente as pálpebras fechadas e depois no nariz e por fim nos lábios.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Murmurou na orelha de Draco - Tá na hora de acordar dorminhoco.

Draco gemeu um pouco por Harry o ter acordado mas, porém, abriu os olhos.

- Bom-dia.- disse o loiro, ainda embargado pelo sono.

- Dormiu bem, pequeno? - Questionou puxando o loiro para apoiar sua cabeça em seu peito. - Eu nunca dormi tão bem...

Porém, Draco soltou um grito de dor. Quando o namorado o tinha puxado para si, os músculos do loiro tinham acusado dor.

- Draco, tudo bem? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

Com alguns gemidos de dor, Draco conseguiu aconchegar-se contra o corpo do namorado e depois, em seguida, respondeu:

- Não é nada de grave, amor. Só algumas dores musculares.

- Ainda bem que eu vim preparado então. - Harry falou e se virou um para pegar a bandeja que estava ao seu lado. - Tudo para ti e ainda tem um comprimido para ajudar com a dor...

Draco assustou-se quando viu a quantidade de comida que havia naquela bandeja. Pegou no comprimido e em seguida tomou-o com um pouco de água.

- Tu não estás á espera que eu coma isto tudo, pois não?

- Claro que sim. - Harry falou sorrindo, levando um morango a boca do loiro. - O gatinho tem que repor todas as energias que gastou ontem a noite.

- O meu problema não são as energias que eu gastei mas sim as dores que eu estou a sentir. Acho que vou precisar de outra aspirina.- disse Draco, ao sentir uma dor de cabeça chegar. Estava exausto.

- Me desculpe, gatinho. - Harry falou entregando mais um comprimido - Você me enlouquece, às vezes. Mas a pesar de tudo, gostou da noite passada?

Draco tomou o comprimido e em seguida pegou num morango.

- Não é tua culpa. Eu sabia das consequências.- disse o loiro- Eu não gostei da noite passada. Eu amei.

- É... Eu também tenho marcas pelo meu corpo provando o quando você amou a noite passada. - Harry falou sorrindo animado. - O que vai querer fazer hoje?

- Com as dores que eu tenho nem consigo pensar direito.- respondeu Draco- Que horas são?

Harry riu e se ajeitou melhor ao lado do namorado.

- Já está na hora do almoço. - Falou levando um morango a boca. - Nós dormimos bastante.

- Ainda é cedo.- disse Draco e a seguir cobriu-se com os lençois- Fica aqui comigo. Vamos dormir mais um pouco.

- Desde quando você ficou tão preguiçoso? - Harry questionou abraçando o loiro.

- Desde que alguém se lembrou de experimentar todas as posições que conhecia e inventar mais algumas.

- Não me lembro de ninguém reclamando ontem. - Harry comentou rindo. - Além do que esse "alguém" não foi o único a sugerir algumas posições.

- Quando eram quatro e tal da manhã, eu quis parar.- disse Draco- Mas tu não. Tivemos que fazer direta. Agora vais deitar-te aqui e vamos descansar. Até porque o meu corpo precisa disso e eu não tenho a certeza se consigo adormecer sem ti, aqui ao pé de mim.

- Eu não quis parar? - Harry riu mais alto dessa vez e deitou-se ao lado do loiro o puxando para mais perto com cuidado. - Vou deixar você pensar que foi isso mesmo, meu gatinho manhoso. Agora trate de descansar bem agora que eu não quero passar o dia trancado no quarto...

- O que é que isso é suposto significar. Eu quis parar mas esse teu apetite é incontrolável.- reclamou Draco- Não vejo nada melhor para fazer sem ser ficar trancado no quarto.

- Depois eu que tenho um apetite incontrolável. - Harry falou se defendendo do tapa do namorado. - Eu não quero ficar o dia inteiro trancado aqui dentro... Agora se você quiser que seu lindo, charmoso e gostoso namorado seja atacado por um monte de pessoas assanhadas, como _sempre_ é, pode ficar aqui dormindo sem problemas.

- Pronto!- exclamou Draco- Deixa-me descansar um pouco. Deixa as aspirinas fazerem efeito. Depois podemos ira até á Europa ou á Ásia.

- Assim espero. - Harry murmurou beijando a testa do namorado. - Assim eu espero...

Draco aproximou-se mais de Harry e abraçou o namorado já pronto para dormir. O silêncio começou a pesar no ambiente, embalando os amantes na sua doce sinfonia. Quando estavam ambos prestes a cair no sono, o telemóvel do loiro começou a tocar.

- Harry!- exclamou Draco- Atende, por favor. Não estou com paciência para falara com ninguém.

- Por que eu? - Harry questionou puxando o loiro para um abraço mais forte sem sair do lugar.

- Estou cheio de dores.- respondeu Draco- Pelo menos, dá-mo. Quase que não me consigo mexer.

- Alô! Harry falando. - Falou irritado. - Ele tá dormindo e sem paciência para falar com ninguém.

- E pelos vistos não é o único.- uma voz masculina soou- Olá Harry. É o Alex. Seria melhor que o acordasses. A Marie quer falar com ele. Quer dizer, ela e todos nós.

- Ele tá falando para ligar mais tarde. - Harry falou um pouco mais acordado não gostando de quem estava ligando. - Então... Tchau.

Harry mal terminou de falar, terminou a chama e voltou a abraçar o loiro fechando os olhos querendo voltar a dormir.

Draco não reclamou. Estava demasiado cansado para isso. E depois, ele queria dormir e portanto não tinha vontade nenhuma de falar com quem quer que fosse. Porém, ainda não era daquela vez que os amantes tinham paz, pois o telemóvel voltou a tocar.

- Oh Deus! Será que ninguém se lembra que há pessoas a querer dormir.- reclamou Draco, enquanto, passava por cima de Harry e pegava o aparelho, atendendo-o- O que é que foi?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy!- soou a voz de Marie bastante irritada- Quantas vezes é que eu já disse para não desligarem chamadas nas quais eu pretendo dizer alguma coisa de importante?

- Foste tu que ligaste?- perguntou Draco, enquanto se recompunha. Agora que os níveis de adrenalina desciam ele sentia bastantes picadas de dores nos músculos, devido aos movimentos bruscos que tinha feito.

- O Alex ligou.- respondeu ela, também mais calma- Eu estava ocupada com algumas coisas aqui. Parece que foi o Harry que atendeu e pouco depois desligou.

- Está explicado o porquê de a chamada ter sido desligada.- disse Draco.

Marie riu um pouco e a seguir disse:

- Olha nós temos uma coisa para te dizer.

- O que é?

- Pessoal- chamou Marie- Um, dois, três…PARABÉNS.

Foi o "parabéns" mais ensurdecedor da vida de Draco. Todos os amigos tinham gritado ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada.- disse o loiro- Não é para ser desmancha prazeres mas eu realmente preciso de dormir e descansar. Podemos conversar mais tarde?

- O que se passa, loiro?- perguntou Alyson. Obviamente, Marie tinha posto o aparelho dela em alta-voz.

- Nada, ruiva. Nada de muito grave.- respondeu Draco.

- Vocês não estão a ver que ele decidiu começar o dia de aniversário da melhor maneira e agora está a sofrer as consequências disso.- disse Alexanser, malicioso.

- Alexander Carter, isso não é da tua conta.- disse Draco.

- É, a noite foi das melhores, já estou a ver.

- Alex…- avisou Draco.

- Pronto, já me calei.- disse Alexander.

- Vocês querem mais alguma coisa. Eu preciso de dormir.

- Mais uma coisa, querido.- disse Marie- Liga a televisão, põe no MTV e aguarda aí uns minutos.

- Porque é que eu faria uma coisa dessas?- perguntou Draco.

- Porque sim.- disse Marie- Faz apenas o que te digo e depois descansa, dorme, namora á vontade, mas não te esqueças de me dizer o que achaste. Está bem, querido?

- Está bem, anjo. Eu faço isso.- disse Draco, suspirando.

- Obrigada, amor.- disse Marie- Beijos. Um feliz dia de aniversário.

- De nada. Obrigada.- disse Draco- Adeus pessoal.

- Adeus, Draco.- disseram todos em conjunto.

Assim que Draco desligou, suspirou. Olhou em volta do quarto e localizou o comando da televisão do quarto de Harry em cima de uma mesa de estudo. Grunhiu de raiva.

- Aquela Marie vai paga-las.- disse, enquanto se levantava.

- Volta aqui para cama. - Harry falou segurando a mão do loiro. - Muito cedo para sair da cama, lembra?

- Deixa-me ir buscar o comando. A Marie quer que um veja uma coisa.- disse Draco.

- Você disse que queria dormir, ficar sem fazer nada... - Harry falou levantando um pouco da cama. - Não ficar vendo TV.

- E eu pretendia ficar na cama e dormir.- disse Draco enquanto pegava o comando e voltava para a cama- Mas ela disse que eu tinha de ver uma coisa. O quê exactamente, eu não sei. Também, não deve demorar muito e depois posso dormir.

- Deve ser alguma coisa das músicas dela. - Harry questionou deitando a cabeça no peito do loiro. - Não acha?

Estava a dar publicidade mas pouco depois apareceu então a imagem de Marie sentada numa cama enorme. Tinha vestido um vestido branco e rendado bastante bonito. O cenário era mesmo um quarto mas as pesadas cortinas que decoravam o quarto davam-lhe alguma escuridão. Ao mesmo tempo que a cena se compunha a melodia de um piano também se fez soar e pouco depois juntaram-se outros instrumentos que compuseram uma balada maravilhosa. Foi então que ela começou a cantar. Tinha uma voz incrível. Doce e misteriosa.

**I always needed time on my own**

**(Eu sempre precisei de um tempo para mim própria)**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**(Eu nunca pensei que precisaria de ti quando eu chorasse)**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**(E os dias parecem anos quando estou sozinha)**

**And the bed where you lie**

**(E a cama aonde tu dormes)**

**Is made up on your side**

**(Está arrumada do teu lado)**

Então a rapariga encolheu as pernas e abraçou as pernas e continuou a cantar olhando para a camara.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**(Quando tu te afastas eu conto os passos que tu dás)**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**(Percebes o quanto eu preciso de ti agora?)**

A cadência da música aumentou de tom e a voz de Marie subiu, igualmente, um tom. Então ela afastou as pernas e deixou-se cair no colchão. A acção apenas fez com que os seus cabelos ficassem espalhados.

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**(Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a tua falta)**

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**(O rosto que eu conheci também faz-me falta)**

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**(As palavras que eu preciso ouvir para puder sempre enfrentar o dia)**

**And make it ok**

**(E fazer tudo ficar bem)**

**I miss you**

**(Eu sinto a tua falta)**

Foi então que a imagem mudou e mostrou um palco onde estavam alguns artistas a tocar os instrumentos que compunham a música. Havia um baterista, dois guitarristas mas a surpresa maior foi quando a camara se voltou para o pianista. Quase instantaneamente Harry reconheceu aqueles cabelos platinados. Era Draco. A tocar piano. Porém, esta imagem não durou muito pois logo ela mudou e voltou a mostrar Marie, deitada na cama. Foi então que ela recomeçou a cantar.

**I've never felt this way before**

**(Eu nunca me senti assim)**

**Everything that I do**

**(Tudo o que eu faço)**

**Reminds me of you**

**(Lembra-me de ti)**

Ela levantou-se e sem parar de cantar saiu da cama, endireitando-se. A imagem seguinte mostrou apenas os pés dela e um pouco da perna já que ela tinha levantado a saia do vestido. Mas não era para isso que a imagem tinha mudado. Era sim para mostrar algumas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Novamente, ela deixou-se cair e agarrou uma camisa, encostando-a ao seu corpo.

**And the clothes you left they lye on the floor**

**(E as roupas que tu deixaste espalhadas pelo chão)**

**And they smell just like you**

**(E elas têm o teu cheio)**

**I love the things that you do**

**(Eu amo as coisas que tu fazes)**

Voltou a levantar-se e desta vez levou a camisa contra o seu peito. Olhava para a camara enquanto cantava e andava ao mesmo tempo.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**(Quando tu te afastas eu conto os passos que tu dás)**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**(Percebes o quanto eu preciso de ti agora?)**

Novamente o ritmo subiu um tom e novamente a voz de Marie também. Naquele momento a rapariga sentou-se num banco em frente de uma penteadeira da época vitoriana e agarrada á peça de roupa nos seus braços olhou para o espelho e continuou a cantar.

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**(Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a tua falta)**

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**(O rosto que eu conheci também faz-me falta)**

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**(As palavras que eu preciso ouvir para puder sempre enfrentar o dia)**

**And make it ok**

**(E fazer tudo ficar bem)**

**I miss you**

**(Eu sinto a tua falta)**

No entanto, quando parecia que a melodia ia baixar de tom, isso não aconteceu. Manteve-se acelerada e com algum ritmo. O que tinha mudado era a imagem. Agora, Marie já não estava no quarto nem vestia o vestido branco. Estava sentada ao lado de Draco, no palco, junto da banda. Vestia um vestido ainda mais comprido que o que usara anteriormente. Este era preto e de manga curta, era um modelo que deixava as costas nuas e no final delas estava um laço que pretendia a saia e dele caia uma enorme cauda que estava espalhada pelo chão. Como Marie estava sentada na ponta do banco não era apenas atrás que o vestido formava a enorme cauda.

A camisa também estava lá mas desta vez encontrava-se no colo de Draco. Já Marie, com a cabeça pousada no ombro de Draco, continuou a cantar.

**We were made for each other**

**(Nós fomos feitos um para o outro)**

**I'll keep forever**

**(Para ficarmos juntos para sempre)**

**I know we were**

**(Eu sei que fomos)**

**Yeaaaahhhh**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**(A única coisa que eu quero que saibas)**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**(Tudo o que faço eu entrego-me de coração e alma)**

**I can only breath**

**(Mal posso respirar)**

**I need to feel you here with me**

**(Eu preciso de te sentir ao meu lado)**

**Yeaahhh**

Naquele momento, Draco levantou- se e Marie tomou o lugar dele no piano. E continuou a cantar.

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**(Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a tua falta)**

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**(O rosto que eu conheci também faz-me falta)**

A imagem mudou e desta vez mostrou Draco a sair do edifício onde estavam e a encostar-se a uma varanda enquanto olhava a cidade diante dele. Tinha a camisa que Marie tinha trazido na sua mão. A imagem mudou e voltou a mostrar Marie a tocar e a cantar.

**When you're gone**

**(Quando tu vais embora)**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**(As palavras que eu preciso ouvir para puder sempre enfrentar o dia)**

**And make it ok**

**(E fazer tudo ficar bem)**

**I miss you**

**(Eu sinto a tua falta)**

Quando Marie acabou de cantar, a música voltou a descer um tom e a imagem voltou para Draco que ainda olhava a cidade mas já não tinha a camisa na sua mão. Quando a melodia soltou a sua ultima nota, Draco sorriu e a seguir voltou as costas para voltar para dentro. A imagem desceu até um banco onde estava a camisa e enquanto as pernas de Draco se desvaneciam a imagem aproximava-se da camisa. Num dos punhos estavam as iniciais "HP" e também tinha um _post it_ colado que dizia, em letras trabalhadas: "Sinto a tua falta".

- Draco... - Harry sussurrou olhando para a tela - Eu...

- Esta é uma das músicas que ela fez inspirada na nossa separação.- disse Draco- Por acaso, ela uma vez disse-me que ela não fez a música a pensar em mim. Ela disse-me que eram os sentimentos de ambos que ali estavam espelhados.

- A música é bonita. - Harry falou. - Mas eu gostei muito mais do pianista, viu.

Draco sorriu e desligou a televisão.

- Realmente o pianista é o mais bonito de todas aquelas pessoas.

- Eu pegaria ele sem pensar duas vezes, sabia. - Harry falou rindo, roubando um beijo do namorado.

Draco riu mas em seguida bocejou.

- Acho que não me vou aguentar por muito mais tempo.- disse- Vou dormir um pouco, está bem? Se quiseres, depois de eu adormecer, podes ir fazer o que quiseres ou ficar aqui comigo.

- Primeiro você espera eu me aconchegar aqui para depois me tocar? - Harry falou emburrado - Não, eu vou ficar aqui contigo. Temos algumas horinhas ainda.

- "Temos algumas horinhas ainda"? Para que? O que vamos fazer depois?- perguntou Draco.

- Deixa de ser curioso e dorme ai. - Harry respondeu fechando os olhos se acomodando do lado do loiro. - Não se esqueça de descansar bastante.

- Aonde vamos?- insistiu Draco.

Harry sorriu e fingiu ressonar baixinho enquanto virava o rosto para o lado sem responder a pergunta do companheiro.

- Harry…Harry- Draco ainda tentou saber mais alguma coisa mas o namorado ignorou-o completamente. Acabou por tentar arranjar uma posição que lhe fosse confortável e tentar adormecer.

Era o dia do seu aniversário. Harry ainda não lhe tinha dito nada a respeito, embora o loiro desconfiasse que haveria alguma coisa. No entanto, o moreno parecia ter esquecido que dia era aquele. Draco não o culpava. Harry podia estar feliz mas tinha alguns problemas. Pelo que Draco tinha percebido trabalho era uma constante na vida do outro e isso era esgotante. Sempre a pensar nos clientes e numa forma de os ajudar. Não o culpava por se ter esquecido. Há cinco anos que não comemoravam a data. Deveria estar furioso pelo moreno se ter esquecido mas Draco não estava. Talvez fossem o efeito mórfico das aspirinas que o estivessem a afetar. É…era isso.

Determinado a adormecer, Draco abraçou o corpo de Harry como se de um peluche se tratasse e pouco depois o loiro já respirava de forma lenta e suave.

Assim que sentiu o loiro começar a dormir, Harry abriu um dos olhos e sorriu buscando seu celular mandando um pequeno texto para alguém antes de se aninhar mais ao namorado ficando observando-o dormir tranquilamente.

**xXx**

Duas horas mais tarde, Draco acordou. Já não sentia dores. Foi este o seu primeiro pensamento. As aspiras e o descanso tinham-no "curado" das suas dores.

- Mas será que aquele homem, nunca para quieto?- perguntou-se a si próprio. Suspirou e levantou-se. Vestiu o seu roupão e vestiu uma meias pretas. Saiu do quarto e começou a sua procura pelo namorado.

- Harry…- chamou.

- Oi, lindo. - Harry falou subindo as escadas correndo abraçando a cintura do loiro. - Dormiu bem? Está melhor?

Draco passou os seus braços á volta dos ombros do outro e depositou um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- Olá, forasteiro. – respondeu ele- Dormi bem e estou a sentir-me muito melhor.

- O que acha de aproveitar que ainda está de roupão e ir tomar um banho? - Harry questionou sorrindo abertamente para o namorado. - Apenas tomar banho, antes que essa cabecinha pense em algo a mais.

- Não estava a pensar em _algo mais_.- disse Draco- Tenho que tomar banho, porque?

- Certeza, senhor eu-não-estou-corando? - Harry perguntou rindo da cara de indignado do loiro após sua fala. - E, sim. Você passou o dia inteiro na cama, tem que tomar um banho para poder tirar toda essa preguiça embora para podermos aproveitar o que sobrou desse dia maravilhoso.

Mal terminou de falar e já puxava o loiro em direção ao quarto onde mal havia acabado de fechar a porta, já estava roubando um beijo ardente, carinhoso e bem longo do mesmo.

- Senti saudades do seus beijos hoje...

- Por favor…nem três da tarde são.- disse Draco, olhando para o relógio- E se eu quiser voltar para a cama, o que acontece?

- Se você quiser voltar para cama? - Harry murmurou beijando o pescoço do namorado. - Eu vou ficar te enchendo de beijos... E carinhos... E cócegas... Que não conseguirá nem pensar em dormir.

- Perante uma ameaça dessas, quem está a pensar em dormir, sequer?- perguntou Draco.

- Até parece que você não ia adorar ter esse pedaço de mal caminho aqui em cima de você fazendo tudo isso. - Harry falou sorrindo inocentemente para o namorado tombando um pouquinho a cabeça. - Ia?

- Tu és incrível.- disse Draco- Nem depois de uma noite inteira, tu estás satisfeito?

- Eu aqui, inocentemente, pensando em beijos, carinhos e cócegas enquanto você está pensando _naquilo_..._ E__u_ sou o tarado? - Harry questionou fingindo-se ofendido. - Bem... Se você quiser, podemos repetir tudo aquilo mais de uma vez.

- Harry, somos ambos homens. Tu sabes bem no que beijos, carinhos e cócegas acabariam por resultar.- disse Draco- Claro, podemos repetir tudo. Mas desta vez ficas tu por baixo.

- Espertinho. - Harry falou rindo. - Você quer ficar por cima?

- Não.- respondeu Draco, simplesmente.

- Vamos tomar o banho logo. - Harry falou roubando outro beijo do namorado. - Estamos perdendo tempo!

- Estamos perdendo tempo, para o quê? Vamos a algum lado?- perguntou Draco, esperançoso- Não era para eu ir tomar banho sozinho?

- Você não quer ficar cheiroso para o seu namorado lindo? - Harry questionou enquanto tirava a roupa que usava. - Eu quero! Por isso vou tomar um gostoso e relaxante banho ao seu lado.

- Relaxante, pois…- disse Draco, não acreditando muito que um banho com Harry fosse relaxante.

- O que está querendo sugerir com isso? - Harry questionou começando a livrar o namorado das próprias roupas já que este não o fazia e o empurrando para debaixo do chuveiro. - Vamos apenas tomar um gosto banho. Nada de mais.

- Não achas que tomamos demasiados banhos juntos?- perguntou o loiro.

- Por que tem sempre que reclamar de alguma coisa? - Harry questionou fechando a porta do box. - Agora vamos tomar esse banho logo!

- Não estou a reclamar.- disse Draco- Apenas não quero receber chamadas a meio da noite apenas para me dizeres que tens saudades dos nossos banhos conjuntos, quando estiver em Washington.

- Não vou ter saudades dos nossos banhos em conjunto. - Harry falou rindo enquanto passava a bucha pelo corpo do loiro. - Eu vou ligar para falar que estou com saudades dos seus beijos e de ti, seu bobinho.

- Apenas não me ligues quando estiver em aulas nem quando estiver a dormir.- disse Draco- Os meus colegas de quarto não gostam de ser incomodados durante o sono deles.

- O que eu não faço por ti... - Harry murmurou indignado. - Vai ter que me passar seus horários direitinho depois, viu.

- Tenho de estar com atenção nas aulas que o Thomas não me pode estar sempre ao meu lado e não tenho culpa que os meus companheiros de quarto não gostem de ser incomodados durante a noite.- disse Draco- Eu passo-te os meus horários e tu passas-me os teus horários de trabalho, está bem?

- Meus horários serão fáceis. - Harry falou molhando os cabelos. - Você liga e eu atendo. Simples assim. Qualquer horário do dia, da noite. Só não poderei te atenderei quando estiver no tribunal, e isso não tem dia ou horário certo.

- Eu não te quero interromper nem desviar-te do trabalho.- disse Draco, enquanto passava o xampu a Harry- Acho que a tua secretária não iria gostar disso.

- Ela trabalha para mim, certo? - murmurou - Além do mais, ninguém vai me impedir de falar contigo.

- Quanto a isso é que eu já não tenho tanta certeza.- disse Draco, enquanto molhava os seus cabelos- Tenho quase a certeza que cada vez que ligares para mim ou eu ligar para ti, os meus amigos vão querer, pelo menos, dizer um "olá".

- Mas mesmo assim falarei contigo. - Harry falou enfiando a cara do pescoço do namorado. - Tão cheiroso... Certeza que quer ser meu namorado?

- Porque não haveria de querer?- perguntou Draco.

- Posso ser desleixado, às vezes. - Harry falou rindo - E decididamente, não cheiro tão bem assim, mesmo depois de um banho com água de cheiro.

- Eu amo-te mesmo assim.- disse Draco, rindo enquanto massageava os seus cabelos com o xampu.

- Ainda bem. - Falou. - Eu estou louco para te beijar, sabia?

- Então beija.- disse Draco- Não vejo problema nisso.

- Eu disse que só íamos tomar banho. - Harry murmurou infeliz. - Depois que acabar eu te beijo com vontade.

- Não vejo diferença, entre ser agora ou depois. De qualquer das formas vamos acabar na cama.

- A-há! - Harry exclamou animado. - Depois eu sou o tarado da história. E não iremos acabar na cama depois... Temos outras coisas para fazer _antes_.

- Tu sempre vais ser o tarado da história e provaste-o ontem á noite. - disse Draco- Onde vamos?

- Não fui o único e você sabe disso. - Harry riu fechando a torneira e depois sorriu malicioso para o namorado. - O banho acabou...

Mal acabou de dizer, o moreno já estava colado ao parceiro unido seus lábios num beijo avassalador, cheio de paixão, desejo e até mesmo carinho. E era correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

- Te amo tanto, meu lindo. - murmurou rente ao lábios rosados do loiro antes de iniciar outra vez uma outra seção de beijos.

- Também… te… amo.- disse Draco, entre beijos.

- Melhor eu parar aqui... - Harry falou vermelho sorrindo saindo do box - Vamos. Não podemos atrasar.

- Não nos podemos atrasar para o que?- perguntou Draco, enquanto seguia Harry- O que é que tu estás a tramar, Harry James Potter?

- Surpresa, meu fofo. - Harry falou piscando para o loiro.

**xXx**

Nota dos Autores:

N/AK.: Oi pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Está mais pequeno que os outros, é verdade mas este é um capitulo de ligação. Qual é a grande surpresa do Harry? Vamos ver quem adivinha. Obriagada pelas reviews. Beijos. Kimberly

N/AY.: E ai? Tudo bem galera? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. ;D Continuem comentando, fico muito agradecido e, principalmente, muito feliz com elas. Beijão, Yann


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

- Eu não tenho a certeza se gostarei dessa supresa.- disse Draco- Não podemos antes ficar em casa?

- Você vai querer perder o que eu preparei com tanto carinho para essa tarde? - Harry falou com cara inocente e sentida. - Sério?

- Eu não sei do que se trata. Nem mesmo sei qual é a ocasião que estamos a comemorar.- disse Draco- Sim, porque se tu te deste ao trabalho de planear uma tarde inteira é porque estamos a celebrar alguma coisa.

- Ou ainda comemorar ter encontrado meu melhor amigo depois de tanta confusão? - Harry falou terminando de passar seu perfume. - Eu não posso estar celebrando passar uma tarde com meu namorado? Ou simplesmente fazer qualquer tipo de planos para passar ao seu lado?

- Não me estou a queixar, não me leves a mal.- disse Draco, enquanto se vestia- Apenas gostava de saber onde vamos. Nem sei se estou a vestir-me adequadamente.

- Você está simplesmente perfeito. - Harry falou encarando o loiro já pronto. - Não precisa se preocupar, estaremos só nos dois lá... E mais umas vinte mil pessoas, mas não vem ao caso agora. Você está lindo!

- Diz-me onde vamos.- os olhos de Draco tornaram-se mais brilhantes com intenção de fazer com que Harry falasse- Por favor…

- A gente vai um pouquinho aqui... - Harry falou piscando para o loiro. - Um pouquinho ali. E depois mais pra lá e pra cá. Satisfeito?

Pela cara que o loiro fez via-se perfeitamente que não estava satisfeito com a resposta de Harry.

- Temos de ir mesmo para esse sitio desconhecido? Não era melhor se ficássemos em casa, só nos os dois a aproveitar a comodidade da cama ou do sofá…

- Você não está cansado de ficar pensando nessa cama não? - Harry perguntou admirado - Vamos sair sim. E aproveitar bastante o dia. Quero aproveitar ao máximo o meu tempo com você. Tempo que, por mais que me doa dizer isso, é curto.

- Pronto, vamos lá.- disse Draco- Só não gosto muito da ideia de sair e não saber para onde vou. Aliás, vamos de carro ou a pé?

- A pé, claro. - Harry exclamou que se fosse obvio de mais. - Como é que vou poder exibir essa perfeição ao meu lado de carro?

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado. Quando se separaram ambos caminharam em direcção á saída. Harry fechou a porta de casa, trancando-a em seguida. Quando já estavam ambos no passeio, Draco pegou na mão de Harry, envolvendo os seus dedos finos entre os dedos de Harry.

- E esta surpresa vai demorar muito?- perguntou o loiro- É que tu disseste á tua mãe que hoje falavas com ela e eu ainda tenho de ver se consigo ligar aos meus pais e tenho de ligar á Marie, ainda.

Harry encarou os olhos brilhantes do namorado e não conseguiu se conter e sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensariam, puxou o loiro para um beijo longo, demorado e cheio de carinho.

Assim que chegaram a se separar, com as bochechas levemente vermelhas, o moreno sorriu e roubou um beijo rápido antes de voltar a caminhar lentamente olhando as casas e as pessoas que encontravam pelo caminho.

Ele notava que Draco estava esperando por alguma resposta, ou mesmo alguma pista de onde os dois estavam indo e isto apenas fez com que seu sorriso em seu rosto apenas aumentasse de tamanho, mas não abriu a boca para nada mais. Apenas tentava levar uma conversa animada, tanto que até haviam arrancado algumas gargalhadas do loiro e das pessoas que estavam mais próximas, embora nada mais.

Finalmente eles haviam chego ao local onde o moreno havia feito tanto suspense. Nada mais era do que o lago onde eles tiveram muitos momentos bons numa parte mais afastada da cidade. As árvores grandes e frondosas já antigas circulando todo o espaço mostrando em seus caules as mais diversas histórias, não só as de casais bobos e apaixonados que riscam seus nomes dentro de um coração, como também as das tempestades furiosas ou da "amizade" que os dois nutriam.

- Chegamos. - Harry falou animado.

A animação do moreno só ficou maior quando encontrou uma cesta colocada cuidadosamente em frente a maior das árvores e caminhou até lá, começando a tirar as coisas de dentro.

- Achei que fosse estar com fome. - Harry sentando-se sobre a coberta posta em cima de uma toalha. - Você passou o dia inteiro na cama hoje.

Assim que entendeu os planos do namorado, o loiro não pode deixar de sorrir. Só mesmo Harry para se lembrar de fazer um piquenique no Inverno. Pelo menos, o dia estava ameno.

Assim que se sentou ao lado do outro, ajudou-o a tirar o almoço da sesta.

- Eu passei a manhã na cama e não o dia todo, é diferente.- defendeu-se Draco- E depois, eu lembro-me de não ser o único a estar deitado nela.

- Eu não disse que foi o único deitado. - Harry falou sorrindo comendo uma uva. - Afinal, eu não poderia te deixar sozinho, não é mesmo?

- Não mesmo. Eu podia ser atacado ou coisa parecida.- disse Draco, enquanto roubava o cacho de uvas que Harry tinha na mão.

- Exatamente. - Harry murmurou pegando outro cacho de dentro da cesta. - Temos que tomar bastante cuidado com nossos tesouros.

Draco sorriu e enquanto levava uma uva á boca, olhou para a fronte da árvore. Sabia que aquela arvore era especial por algum motivo. Apenas não se lembrava dele. Sentia que sabia mas não sabia porque? De repente, porém a resposta veio-lhe á mente.

- Sabes que arvore é esta?- perguntou ele.

- Por quê você acha que a cesta estava justamente nela? - Questionou piscando para o loiro e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso despreocupadamente.

Draco levantou-se e começou a andar em volta da copa, como se procurasse algo. Sabia que a inscrição deveria estar ali, algures. Mas onde?

- Se eu fosse você, olharia mais para baixo. - Harry murmurou olhando o namorado. - Estávamos pouco mais de seis anos, lembra?

Draco tirou os olhos da copa e olhou para o namorado.

- Engraçadinho. Eu sei que tínhamos seis anos e alguns meses.- disse e, em seguida, voltou os seus olhos para a arvore. Logo localizou a inscrição pretendida.

Draco sorriu e aproximou-se mais da árvore já que se acocorou. Esticou o seu braço e tocou naquela marca. As palavras ali gravadas eram simples. Afinal ainda eram crianças quando tinham marcado a árvore como sendo deles.

Não eram palavras muito grandes nem complicadas. Mas eram palavras com um grande significado. Eram elas a prova irrefutável daquela amizade. Daquele amor que, já nessa idade precoce, parecia despontar.

- Eramos tão inocentes naquela época...

Os dedos do loiro seguiam o contorno das letras com carinho. Um dos seus maiores tesouros estava ali. Gravado naquela superfície irregular e áspera.

- O que aqui está gravado não deixa de ser verdade.- murmurou Draco.

- E pensar que naquela época só estávamos nos referindo a nossa amizade. - Harry falou se aproximando do loiro. - Dizem que nós escrevemos o nosso futuro. No nosso caso, literalmente. - o moreno não pode deixar de não rir após seu último comentário.

Draco riu e olhou para o namorado. Ficou calado por alguns minutos até que acabou por quebrar o silêncio.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que? - Harry falou abraçando o namorado.

O loiro aconchegou-se nos braços do namorado, passando os seus á volta do tronco de Harry e encostando a sua cabeça ao ombro dele.

- Por não teres quebrado estas palavras. – respondeu o loiro- Assim, elas continuam a fazer sentido.

- Nunca quebraria minha essas palavras, gatinho. - Harry falou beijando o pescoço do amado. - Você sabe disso.

Draco olhou novamente para a inscrição. "Draco e Harry, amigos para sempre". Palavras tão simples mas ao mesmo tempo tão significativas.

- Bem, eu acho que nós fizemos mais do que manter a nossa promessa. Nós melhoramo-la.- disse o loiro, sorrindo e depositando um pequeno beijo na boca de Harry.

- Não acho. - Harry disse simplesmente após abrir os olhos com um sorriso na face. - Não importa se agora temos um novo "título", você ainda continua sendo meu melhor amigo e eu amo isso.

- Seria muito idiota se agora eu dissesse que te quero ao meu lado todos os dias da minha vida?- perguntou Draco.

- Seria. - falou tranquilamente enquanto se sentava ao lado do namorado. - Afinal, quem é que não quer passar todos os dias ao meu lado?

O loiro empurrou, sem muita força, Harry. Nos seus lábios estava desenhado um pequeno sorriso e os seus olhos estavam um pouco mais brilhantes.

- Idiota.- disse – Eu estou a falar a sério, Harry!

- Eu sei. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Eu também quero passar todo o tempo que tiver nesse mundão ao seu lado.

A única coisa que Harry sentiu em seguida foi a textura dos lábios de Draco contra os seus.

- Tens mais alguma supressa preparada para hoje?- perguntou Draco, quando se separaram.

- Você queria mais alguma coisa? - Respondeu com outra pergunta encarando intrigado o namorado .

Por momentos, Draco ficou encabulado. Já tinham acordado há muitas horas e Harry ainda não tinha dito nada sobre o aniversário do loiro. Tinha-se esquecido por completo. Draco não ia fazer drama nem nada do género. Há muito que não comemoravam aquela data. No entanto, não podia impedir de se sentir um pouco desiludido. Ele sabia o dia de aniversário de Harry. Ainda tivera alguma esperança que aquele piquenique fosse alguma espécie de prenda romântica. Mas não. Conhecia o namorado. Aquilo era uma supresa romântica, não uma prenda. Era a maneira de Harry lhe dizer o que, por vezes, palavras não conseguiam expressar.

- Haaa…eu…não…- repondeu, sem saber muito bem o que responder- Esquece.

Harry sorriu e acabou deitando encarando o céu. Conhecia muito bem a pessoa ao seu lado e poderia ter certeza que até poderia dizer oque estava se passando por aquela imaginação.

- Olha! - falou apontando para o ceu. - Aquela nuvem parece um pato.

- Só se for um pato muito mal deformado.- disse Draco olhando para a nuvem em questão para, em seguida, voltar-se para a toalha e pegar numa sandes.

- Cade sua criatividade? - questionou rindo da cara do namorado. - Aquela ali se parece contigo: um velho ranzinza.

A única resposta a Harry foi a suave murro no seu ombro, enquanto Draco se deitava ao seu lado e pousava a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou olhando para o loiro sorrindo animado. - Qualquer dia desses você vai acabar me machucando com esses seus socos.

- Coitadinho de ti.- disse Draco, irónico- Até parece que doem assim tanto.

- Se não tivesse no horário, - Harry começou virando a cabeça do o relógio em seu pulso para o loiro fazendo uma cara marota - eu faria você se arrepender disso que falou.

- Onde vamos?- perguntou Draco.

- Nós vamos sair daqui? - Harry questionou se fingindo de inocente se aproximando mais ainda do loiro. - Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum. Você vai?

- Tu disseste que se não estivéssemos no horário que eu iria-me arrepender. Então, supus que fossemos a outro sitio.- explicou Draco.

- Não. - Harry disse tranquilamente. - Vamos ficar aqui, olhando para o céu e as fumaças...

- Quais fumaças?- perguntou Draco.

- Olha! - Harry falou apontando para o alto.

Lá no fundo, podia-se ver alguma coisa se aproximando de onde eles estavam e logo podia se ver seis aviões da esquadrilha da fumaça que logo começaram a formar desenhos no ceu com a fumaça que saia dos "pássaros mecânicos".

O espetáculo terminou quando as aeronaves desenharam algo parecido com um "D" dentro de um coração e saíram de vista no meio de rodopios e piruetas.

Draco estava surpreendido. Definitivamente espantado. Por aquela ele não esperava. Os seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes e a sua boca tinha-se partido de espanto. Quando o choque inicial passou, o loiro voltou-se para o namorado e abraçou-o fortemente.

- Eu amo-te tanto mas tanto.- disse ele, verdadeiramente feliz.

- Eu também te amo, meu lindo. - Harry falou beijando lentamente o loiro com muito carinho.

O loiro correspondeu ao beijo, imprimindo todo o amor que sentia pelo moreno.

- Gostou da surpresa? - Harry questionou sorrindo animado. - Não foi muito fácil conseguir isso...

- Se gostei?- perguntou Draco, espantado- Eu amei.

- Que bom...

- Eu não sei o que mais poderia tornar este dia especial.- disse Draco, sorrindo abertamente- Tu realmente és um romântico incurável.

- Não posso ser perfeito, né. - Harry falou rindo.

- Quem disse que ser um romântico incurável era um defeito?- perguntou Draco.

- E não é?

- Na minha perspectiva, não é.- respondeu Draco.

- Para muitas pessoas o romantismo deixou de ser uma qualidade vista. - Harry falou - Só pensam no exterior.

- E tu achas que eu sou uma dessas pessoas?- perguntou Draco, parecendo verdadeiramente irritado mas em seguida os traços do seu rosto suavizaram e ele passou umas das mãos na face de Harry- Eu não sou as outras pessoas, amor. Tu conheces-me desde pequenos e sabes que eu não sou desses que só vêem o exterior.

- Eu sei que não é, mas no geral é isso que acontece. - Harry falou batendo com um dedo no nariz do amado. - O que quer fazer agora?

- Agora?- perguntou Draco- Não devias ser tu a ter isso planeado?

- Eu tenho que pensar sempre em tudo. - Harry murmurou fingindo-se indignado. - Por que eu tenho que ter tudo planejado?

O outro olhou para Harry e sorriu. Em seguida levantou-se e estendeu a mão ao moreno.

- Anda, vou mostrar-te uma coisa que descobri.

- O que descobriu? - Harry questionou curioso.

- Anda.- repetiu Draco enquanto puxava o namorado para o labirinto que era aquele bosque. Afastaram-se um pouco do lago e andaram entre as arvores cinco minutos até que Harry olhou para um dos sítios mais bonitos que já tinha visto na sua vida. Era uma clareira recôndita no meio de todas aquelas arvores frondosas e enormes. Pareciam ter séculos de vida. Como era um espaço escondido ainda havia pedaços de neve no chão, nas pequenas plantas e nos trocos das árvores. No entanto, alguns raios do sol tímido, que naquela tarde se erguia, conseguiam penetrar naquele pequeno paraíso, criando assim, pequenas ilusões visuais brilhantes ao embaterem nos pedaços de neve.

- O que achas?

- Muito bonito. - Harry respondeu olhando ao seu redor. - Como descobriu isso aqui? Quando?

- Descobri depois da nossa separação- disse Draco enquanto avançava pelo espaço. Acabou por parar em frente a uma das árvores mais baixas, porém era muito mais alta que Draco e era bastante forte também- Aproveitava todos os momentos livres para passear por aqui. De alguma forma isso me fazia sentir melhor. Acabei por descobrir este lugar num desses passeios.

Foi então que ele subiu para uma raiz particularmente espessa e esticou-se até a um dos ramos da árvore. Pouco depois, surgiu um baloiço.

- Você ficava aqui sozinho? - Harry perguntou se aproximando do loiro. - Poderia ser perigoso!

- Ficava. Podia pensar melhor, dessa forma.- disse Draco enquanto se sentava no baloiço e puxava Harry para a sua frente. Acabou por passar os seus braços por dentro do casaco do namorado, abraçando-o pela cintura. Pousou a sua cabeça no tronco de Harry e ali ficou, a apreciar o calor do moreno- Quando me fartei de sentar no chão, acabei por construir este baloiço. Nunca me aconteceu nada. Ninguém conhece isto e é tão escondido que os animais não conseguem viver aqui, por isso, sempre estava sozinho.

- Poderia ter acontecido. - Murmurou apertando os braços ao redor do loiro. - Não gosto nem de pensar...

- Nunca aconteceu nada.- assegurou Draco- Este é o meu sitio especial. Não iria trazer pessoas para aqui, não é mesmo?

- Eu sou uma pessoa, não sou? - Harry falou rindo inocentemente.

- És uma pessoa, como é obvio!- disse Draco- Mas não és qualquer pessoa. Tu és a pessoa. O meu melhor amigo. O meu companheiro. O meu amante. O meu tudo.

Harry ficou em silêncio sorrindo bobamente enquanto sentia o perfume do amado chegando ao seu nariz e aproveitava aquela sensação de calmaria daquele momento.

Já o loiro, aproveitou o silêncio de Harry para se aconchegar mais ao namorado. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Draco quebrou o clima silencioso. Olhou para cima, para a face de Harry e perguntou com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos:

- Não desmaias-te, pois não? A declaração que fiz foi assim tão chocante?

- Não depois de você dizer que me ama. - Harry disse simplesmente. - Pena que não ama tanto quanto eu te amo.

- Queres mesmo discutir sobre isso? Eu acho que não nos irá levar a lado nenhum.

- Não quero discutir nada. Só quero aproveitar um pouquinho mais da sua presença...

Draco apenas sorriu e aumentou, não muito, o aperto do seu abraço. Sentia as mãos de Harry no seu cabelo. Sentia as carícias suaves e demoradas. O seu sorriso ampliou-se. Adorava estar assim com Harry. Era um momento só deles que nada nem ninguém podia impedir de acontecer.

- Quer ficar mais aqui? - Harry questionou sem parar o afago.

Naquele momento a única coisa que Draco queria era que Harry não parrasse com os carinhos. Só que era Inverno. Escurecia mais cedo e mais depressa. E ainda teriam de andar algum tempo. Para evitar que se perdessem depois no meio daquele bosque, ele obrigou-se a levantar. Imediatamente, os afagos de Harry pararam. Afastaram-se um pouco e Draco disse:

- Vamos lá, então.

- Vamos voltar direto para casa ou quer passar em algum lugar antes? - questionou circulando a cintura do loiro com um braço.

- Podemos ir diretos para casa.- disse Draco- A não ser que queiras passar por algum sitio antes.

- Não quer dar nenhuma volta pela cidade? - questionou caminhando lentamente. - Exibir seu lindo namorado pro ai...

- E deixa-lo exposto a possíveis tentativas de assédio? Não mesmo.- disse Draco- Mas podemos ir jantar a um restaurante, o que achas?

- Ciúmes? - questionou achando engraçado a situação. - Quem diria que você teria ciúmes...

- Não, meu amor. Ciúmes é a idiotice que tu tens do Alex.- disse Draco- Eu não tenho ciumes, apenas gosto de cuidar do que é meu.

- Então meu ciúmes é uma idiotice? - Perguntou novamente o moreno - Então a partir de agora eu só vou cuidar do que é meu também. Você não vai poder reclamar.

- Isso foi uma ameaça?- perguntou Draco- Bem, sim, os teus ciúmes pelo Alex são idiotas visto que não há nada mais que uma amizade entre mim e ele.

- Charlie concorda comigo. - Harry falou piscando para o loiro. - Mas chega de falar disso. Hoje é um dia especial. Temos que celebrar!

O coração de Draco falou uma batida ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. Será que o moreno se tinha lembrado que, afinal, era o aniversário do loiro? O que mais haveria para celebrar?

- Temos de celebrar o que?- perguntou Draco, com um toque de esperança na voz.

- Mais um dia perfeito que passei ao lado da pessoa que mais ano. - Harry falou beijando rapidamente o loiro. - Depois de uma noite incrível - piscou sem vergonha para o amado - E por esse começo de noite tão bonito. Olha só como esse céu está tão belo. O que existe mais para celebrar?

A esperança de Draco esmoreceu no mesmo instante. Harry não se lembrava mesmo. No entanto, por mais que quisesse esconder o facto de estar desiludido, não pode evitar que a sua voz transparecesse isso.

- Pois…o que existirá mais para celebrar?...

- Não sei. - Harry respondeu pensativo. - O que mais poderia ser celebrado no dia de hoje? Não me recordo de nada agora.

- Não, tens razão.- disse Draco, desviando o olhar- Não há nada mais para ser celebrado.

- O que acha de irmos direto para casa e ficar o resto da noite juntinhos? - Harry questionou animado.

- Sim, vamos.- concordou Draco.

- Quer assistir algum filme ou fazer alguma outra coisa? - Harry questionou olhando para o namorado. - Podemos passar na locadora antes, qualquer coisa. Eu deixo você escolher um filme muito romântico ou bem dramático, se quiser.

- Podemos mesmo?- perguntou o loiro enquanto o seu rosto se iluminava. Rara era a ocasião em que Harry fazia aquelas propostas.- Vamos então. Rápido, Harry.

Foi então que ele puxou Harry pela mão.

- Calma! - Harry exclamou quase que correndo atrás do loiro. - Temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor.

Draco abrandou a velocidade.

- Eu não quero que essa proposta expire o prazo de validade.- disse ele- Até já sei que filme vamos ver.

- Essa proposta nunca vai ter o prazo expirado. - Harry falou murmurando sacana - Pelo menos não hoje.

Draco não ouviu o comentário de Harry. Estava a pensar no filme que ia escolher. Podia escolher aquele que queria e, se Harry não gostasse, ele teria que vê-lo na mesma. Sorriu. Se havia coisa em que ambos discordavam era no cinema. Harry gostava de acção enquanto Draco adorava um bom romance ou uma história dramática.

O seu sorriso tornou-se malicioso ao lembrar-se de um filme que poderia ver com Harry. "Becoming Jane". Era um filme biográfico que contava a história da famosa escritora Jane Austen. Um dos filmes preferidos de Draco. Lembrou-se de algumas cenas do filme. Deveria ser interessante ver a expressão de Harry enquanto via um filme de época.

Olhou para o namorado e este retribuiu o sorriso. A expressão risonha de Harry acabou por destruir os planos de Draco. Ele estava tão feliz que Draco se via incapaz de destruir isso

"Vencido por um olhar…não podias ser mais fraco Draco" pensou ele, ironicamente.

Decidiu, por fim, mudar de registo de filme. Não precisava de torturar Harry com filmes de época e românticos. Acabou por decidir ver um filme da "década de 90" intitulado "Dangerous Minds". Tinha drama, algum romance, comédia e acção. Harry iria gostar de ver algo assim naquela noite.

- Já escolheu, pequeno? - Harry perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, já.- disse Draco. Naquela altura já estavam á porta da loja. Entraram.

O melhor daquela loja era a organização que tinha. Estava tudo agrupado por décadas e depois por temas. Em menos de cinco minutos, Draco encontrou o filme.

- Essa foi rápida. - Harry falou pensativo coçando a cabeça. - Não quer escolher mais um?

- Tu ficarias a vê-lo comigo?- perguntou Draco. Talvez, mas só talvez, ainda levasse o "Becoming Jane".

- Claro que eu ficaria. - Harry respondeu indignado. - Talvez eu possa tirar um cochilo entre uma cena ou outra, mas definitivamente eu ficaria do seu lado e até mesmo deixaria você ficar deitado em meu colo.

- Sério?- o rosto de Draco iluminou-se e já puxando o namorado para outra secção- Vamos á procura de outro filme, então.

- Claro. O que não faço para o meu lindo? - Harry questionou atrás animado, mas se perguntando se era tão carrasco devido a empolgação do outro.

Estava Draco a olhar para as prateleiras em busca do tão prezado filme, quando se apercebeu que Harry seguia atras dele, olhando distraidamente para as prateleiras. Sorriu e abanou a cabeça muito levemente. Acabou por encontrar o DVD que tanto queria. Amava aqueles dois filmes mas Harry iria aborrecer-se com aquilo. Olhou novamente para o namorado e no segundo seguinte ele aproximava-se do moreno.

- Amor…- chamou.

- Eu?

Os braços do loiro foram parar dentro do casaco desabotoado de Harry enquanto o loiro o abraçava.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, está bem?- disse Draco- Vais tu escolher agora outros dois filmes e podemos ver hoje dois e dois amanha, o que achas?

- Certeza? - Harry questionou intrigado. - Posso escolher qualquer filme que eu quiser?

- Sim, com certeza.- respondeu Draco.

- Mesmo se for de terror ou com muito suspense? - Harry questionou levantando a sobrancelha. - Ou com lobisomens e vampiros de verdade bem sanguinários?

Por momentos, Draco engoliu em seco. Terror? Suspense? Lobisomens e vampiros sanguinário? Iria ser uma longa noite, com certeza.

- Claro que sim. É a tua escolha.- disse Draco, ensaiando um sorriso totalmente falso.

Harry riu do sorriso do loiro e saiu rápido entre os corredores buscando os filmes que já tinha em mente.

- O que acha desses dois? - perguntou quando encontrou o loiro.

Ele mostrava a capa de dois filmes que chegaram há pouco tempo no estabelecimento e que estava bem ansioso para ver: MIB3 e Anjos da Noite, o Despertar.

O loiro olhou para as capas e esperou que não tivesse empalidecido. Já tinha visto ambos. Jason praticamente tinha arrastado os amigos para uma sala de cinema para ver ambos os filmes. MIB3 era até tolerável, já Anjos da Noite, o Desperatar, era de ter pesadelos. Ele tinha quase a certeza que fora por isso que Gwen tinha ficado acordada por uma semana inteira depois de terem visto o filme. No entanto, era os filmes que Harry tinha escolhido. Pelo namorado ele era capaz de estar duas horas a ver filmes que não gostava.

Por isso, sorriu e disse:

- Parecem ser bons. Vamos embora então, ou queres mais alguma coisa daqui?

- Tem certeza? - Harry questionou percebendo a mudança no semblante do loiro. - Está passando bem?

- Sim, claro.- disse Draco, tentando esconder o que realmente pensava daqueles filmes. Mas se Harry ia sofrer, ele também teria de fazer o mesmo.- Só estou ansioso por chegar a casa, nada mais. Ainda temos aqueles telefonemas todos para fazer e tudo.

- Vamos fazer isso amanhã. - Harry falou manhoso circulando a cintura do namoro com seus braços. - Quero ser só seu hoje e você só meu. O que me diz?

- Pode ser mesmo.- disse Draco, sorrindo abertamente- Mas se a tua mãe voltar a ligar no momento crucial não me culpes por isso.

- Ela não vai ligar. Garanto. - Harry falou e roubou um rápido beijo do namorado. - Vamos logo, então, que já estamos atras... Perdendo tempo.

Draco percebeu o lapso de Harry.

- Estamos atrasados para o quê, mesmo?- perguntou.

- Nós estamos atrasados? - Harry questionou inocentemente. - Pra que?

- Eu entendi o teu lapso, Harry James Potter.- disse Draco e a seguir cruzou os braços- Não saio daqui até me dizeres porque é que estamos atrasados!

- Estamos atrasados para assistir os filmes. - Harry falou rapidamente. - Nós temos que ver 3 filmes hoje, não? E ainda temos que preparar alguma coisa para jantar. Ou não acha?

Escusado será dizer que Draco não ficou convencido com aquela resposta mas acabou por se mover e puxar Harry com ele, sem dizer uma única palavra. Alugaram os filmes e em seguida saíram da loja. Ao saírem foram recebidos com uma brisa particularmente forte. Não era muito mas como o ar era húmido e gelado, fazia um pouco de frio.

Draco estremeceu de frio e aconchegou mais o casaco que trazia vestido ao seu corpo.

- Vem cá. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado - Deveria ter posto uma roupa mais quente. Sabe que esfria mais a noite.

- Pensei que há noite já estaríamos em casa.- explicou Draco, enquanto se aproximava mais de Harry em busca de calor.

- Mas pensou errado. - Harry falou brincando. - Tem que ser precavido, meu.

- Para a próxima eu trago um casaco mais quente, não te preocupes.- disse o loiro, encolhendo-se ainda mais quando uma rajada de vente assobiou mais forte.

- Próxima? - Harry questionou sorrindo. - Gostou do programa?

- Eu amei o programa.- disse Draco, sorrindo- É diferente.

- Que bom que meu tempo perdido planejando tudo deu certo, então.

- Até parece que eu pedi por alguma coisa.- disse Draco, fingindo-se de indignado.

- Então não queria? - Questionou fingindo descaradamente estar chateado. - Vai esperando por outro desse tipo então.

- A questão aqui é que eu não quero outro.- disse Draco e em seguida abraçou Harry e roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado.- Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso, meu amor.

- De nada, meu lindo. - Harry falou roubando um beijo enquanto parava em frente a casa. - Fiz tudo isso por você, sabia?

- Eu sei. Não o farias por mais ninguém até porque eu sou único e como tal mereço coisas únicas.- disse Draco e em seguida fez menção de continuar o caminho até casa- Querido, tu tens as chaves, certo?

- Acho que sim, por quê? - Harry perguntou. - Está com pressa?

- Amor, está frio.- respondeu Draco- Tenho que ir mudar de roupa.

- Vem cá que eu te esquento. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado por trás começando a andar em direção a porta da casa daquele jeito.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás do mesmo, podia-se escutar a respiração deles e o barulho de alguma coisa ligada lá na cozinha e ainda podiam ver uma pequena iluminação na sala.

Harry sorriu beijando o pescoço alvo exposto ao perto de sua bochecha e começou a empurrar o loiro em direcção lentamente.

Assim que entraram, Harry parou um pouco observando o cómodo atentamente e todos os enfeites, bexigas e algumas coisas para comer e beber colocados ao lado de dois computadores ligados em frente a um monte de almofadas e grandes cobertores.

- Não achou que eu iria esquecer, não é mesmo? - Harry murmurou sorrindo para o loiro. - Eu sei que estava se remoendo lá no lago.

. **HD** .

N\AK: Oi pessoal. Gostaram do capítulo? Merece reviews? Se a resposta é sim então, por favor, deixem a vossa reviewn e façam dois autores felizes. Eu acho que a demora do novo capítulo foi por minha culpa então, desculpem por isso. Beijos. Kimberly.  
>PS: Eu acho que vocês vão gostar do próximo capítulo.<p>

N./A.Y.: Olá, galera, tudo bem com vcs? Espero que tenham gostado da surpresa que o Harry preparou para o aniversário do loiro. ;P Não estava nos melhores dos momentos, quando escolhi o que o Harry iria aprontar kkkkkkk Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade. Também espero que gostem da última parte da surpresa. Acho que ficou bem melhor que essa daqui... E já peço desculpas. O capítulo ficou pequeno pq estava ficando muito grande a surpresa inteira. Sorry ;P Beijos, meninas (abraço para algum garoto que por ventura venha ler) Yann


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Draco estava surpreso, no mínimo. Esperava uma noite calma e não aquilo. Harry sabia mesmo preparar uma supressa. Primeiro o piquenique, depois as fumaças e os filmes, depois aquilo. O loiro apenas sorriu e olhou para o namorado. Harry não se esquecera. Isso era o mais importante de tudo. Incapaz de falar, Draco apertou o outro nos seus braços e beijou-o com todo o amor e emoção que naquele momento sentia.

- Eu te amo, pequeno. - Harry falou apoiando suas testas sorrindo contra os lábios do loiro. - Não iria me esquecer dessa data, nunca.

- Eu também te amo.- disse Draco sorrindo e passando os seus braços á volta do pescoço de Harry.- O que é que se diz nesta data? Hum…anjo?

- Você não está achando que vou fazer todas as suas vontades assim de cara, não é mesmo? - Harry falou piscando para o loiro enquanto se afastava lentamente.

- Sei que logo logo eles estarão aqui, mas achei que você gostaria de conversar com os seus amigos e com os seus pais hoje. - Continuou a falar enquanto se aproximava das almofadas. - Então nada melhor do que proporcionar um pouco da companhia deles no dia de hoje.

Harry levantou as telas dos monitores e logo já podia-se ver os amigos e na outra a mãe de Draco (que chamou pelo marido) sorrindo ansiosamente pelo aniversariante.

- Desculpem a demora. - Harry falou para as pessoas do outro lado do monitor. - Demoraram para escolher alguns filmes, sabe.

Num movimento completamente espontâneo, Draco levou a mão á boca aberta de surpresa. De tudo o que Harry poderia fazer, o loiro nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz daquilo. O moreno tinha sido suficientemente altruísta e dispensar algum do tempo que ainda tinham juntos para que Draco pudesse falar com os amigos e com os seus pais. Falar com os pais era uma coisa que o loiro sabia que Harry nunca lhe negaria mas falar com os amigos era completamente diferente. O problema residia no facto de o namorado ter ciúmes de Alexander. O mesmo homem que lhe tinha dito que não confiava em Alexander, agora dava-lhe a oportunidade de falar com ele. E isso, aos seus ouvidos, soava como uma declaração muda de amor. Decidiu naquele momento que, mais tarde falaria com Harry a respeito disso. Agora iria desfrutar da sua prenda.

- Aposto que a demora se deve ao Draco.- disse Jason- Ele sempre teve este gosto esquisito por filmes de época. Sempre que decidimos alugar algum filme e é ele a escolher eu sei que se aproximam outras duas horas entediantes.

- Hey!- protestou Draco, enquanto se sentava em frente aos monitores e sorria.- Olá a todos.

Harry olhou para o namorado e reparou que os olhos azuis cintilavam bastante e não pode deixar de sorrir feliz por estar proporcionando um pouco daquela felicidade ao mesmo. Se afastou um pouco e ficou observando a conversa que ocorria naquele instante desviando poucas as vezes do outro para olhar para a tela.

Todos queriam falar e Draco depressa teve de impor alguma ordem.

- Esperem um pouco!.- exclamou ele- Um de cada vez, vamos lá. Mãe o que estavas a dizer mesmo?

- Oh, meu querido! Eu estive a falar com a Lily e descobri uma coisa muito interessante. E quando o Harry nos telefonou eu soube que as teorias delas estavam corretas.- disse Narcisa Malfoy, mãe de Draco.

Draco corou e sorriu.

- Pois, acerca disso…- disse ele. - Eu era para contar mas para dizer tinha algum medo da vossa reacção.

- Filho, nós amamos-te da forma que tu és.- disse Lucius Malfoy. - Não interessa o resto.

Draco pareceu respirar mais levemente e sorriu, realmente feliz pela reacção dos pais ao seu namoro com Harry. Ele temia uma rejeição pois á cinco anos atrás, Lucius e Narcissa tinham ficado um pouco desapontados pela separação de ambos e Draco não tinha a certeza como eles reagiram agora. Mas tudo estava a correr bem.

- Aliás, eu devo congratular-te, não é mãe?- perguntou o loiro- Tu deves ter acabado de ganhar duzentos dólares.

- Assim que chegarmos aí, uma das primeiras coisas que o teu pai vai fazer é dar-me o dinheiro que me deve.

- Mas lembra-te Draco que serão duzentos dólares que serão retirados da tua herança.- disse o pai.

Draco sorriu e em seguida virou-se para os amigos e para o namorado.

- Vocês acreditam que há cerca de cinco anos eles fizeram uma aposta sobre mim e o Harry e o tempo que iria durar até nós ficáramos juntos?- perguntou o loiro. - E fizeram-na á minha frente! A mãe apostou que seria antes de eu acabar a universidade e o pai apostou que seria depois.

A única resposta que ele obteve dos amigos foi uma explosão de gargalhadas.

- Não tem graça, seus bastardos.- disse Draco. - Pois não, Harry? Eles fizeram a aposta á minha frente!

- Tem muita graça, pequeno. - Harry falou sem tentar disfarçar a vontade de rir. - Tinha me esquecido o quanto os seus pais podem ser engraçados quando querem…

- Tu também estás do lado deles!- exclamou o loiro, visivelmente indignado.

Narcissa sorria e disse:

- Eu quero ver se tu dizes isso quando eu gastar o dinheiro.

- Vais gasta-lo no quê?- perguntou Draco, ganhando um novo interesse na conversa.

- Eu vi uma camisola muito bonita numa montra que era perfeita para o meu filho e estava a planear compra-la usando parte do dinheiro da aposta mas se não a queres, eu posso gastar o dinheiro noutra coisa.

- Por acaso é aquela camisola que nós vimos da ultima vez que fomos ás compras e que não pudemos comprar porque já estava na hora de irmos embora?

- É exactamente essa.- respondeu Narcissa.

- Mãe, quando pretendes mesmo gastar o dinheiro da aposta?

Narcissa riu. Sabia como fazer o filho feliz. No entanto, a sua expressão tornou-se mais séria quando encarou Harry.

- Agora é para ti Harry!- avisou ela. - Magoa o meu filho e nós os dois vamos ter sérios problemas.

- Mãe!- exclamou Draco.

- Narcissa!- exclamou Lucius. - Deixa os meninos em paz! Eles sabem o que fazem…

- Não faria isso, de maneira alguma. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do outro. - Mas não medirei esforços para acabar com alguém que o machucar. - Falou tranquilamente olhando de canto dos olhos para certo amigo.

- Espero bem que seja assim.- disse Narcissa. -Eu gosto de ti Harry e tu sabes disso. Seria um problema caso eu tivesse que me zangar contigo!

- Mãe, deixa o meu namorado.- reclamou Draco e do outro monitor vieram risos. Desde que a conversa começara que os amigos de Draco riam. - Não tem piada, pessoal!

- Tem sim.- disse Marie. - A propósito, espero que tenhas gostado do teu presente.

- Gostei sim. Obrigada Marie.- disse Draco, sorrindo. - O Harry aqui disse que amou o pianista.

- Sério?- perguntou Marie e olhou para Harry. - Eu espero que não te importes por ter usado a vossa separação para fazer a música e ter posto a camisa que era tua no vídeo.

- Sem problemas, Marie. - Harry falou sorrindo verdadeiramente. - Só espero algum dia conhecer aquele pianista ao vivo, porque até agora não tive o prazer, viu.

- Hey!- avisou Draco. - Isso são coisas que se digam á frente do namorado?

Marie sorriu e disse:

- Eu penso que posso arranjar alguma maneira para que tu conheças o pianista, Harry.

- Ninguém mandou você ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros. Não estou certo? - Questionou dando ombros.

- Ele têm alguma razão, Draco.- disse Lucius.

- Pai, eu não preciso que te juntes á conspiração.- disse Draco- Eu estou rodeado por traidores.

- Mas são traidores que tu adoras.- apontou Alyson.

- Pronto, a ruiva tinha de falar.- disse Draco. - Já não descansava se não falasse.

- Eu apenas disse a verdade.- disse Alyson. - Admite, Draco, tu amas-nos. Não vivias sem nós. Somos demasiado importantes.

- Correcção, eu conseguia viver sem vocês.- disse o loiro. - Mas a minha vida seria tão monótona.

- Então sua vida está monótona aqui comigo? - Harry perguntou fingindo-se ofendido. - Deixa estar...

- Quando a Alyson se referiu a um "nós" ela incluía-te a ti e aos meus pais.- explicou Draco. - E não eu não acho a minha vida monótona quando estou ao pé de ti. Acho que ela têm tudo para ser perfeita.

- Olha os níveis de açúcar a aumentarem!- disse Jason.

- Deixa de ser ciumento.- disse Draco. - Lá por seres amargo, não quer dizer que eu também tenha de o ser.

- Podias ter alguma consideração por quem está solteiro.- disse Jason. - Se calhar na festa ainda te roubo o namorado e depois eu quero ver quem é que fica amargo.

- Tu não te atreverias.- disse Draco, enquanto puxava Harry para si, como se tratasse de um ursinho de pelúcia. - Ele é meu e só me ama a mim, por isso é bom que tires esses olhinhos de cima do meu namorado, estamos entendidos?

- Amor, - Harry começou a falar com falso ar inocente. - O Jason não é de jogar fora, sabi... Auch, Draco! - Harry exclamou se afastante com o braço dolorido. - Eu só tenho olhos para você, besta. Esta vendo só, Sra. Malfoy? Eu não faço nada e já ganho um beliscão. Não é a toa que já fui parar no hospital por culpa dele...

- Não é verdade!- reclamou Draco. - Mãe, o idiota do meu namorado foi para o hospital porque não sabe olhar duas vezes antes de atravessar uma estrada. E depois, eu ainda tenho que discutir com o chefe da área de urgências para que eu fosse eu a assistir o médico que estava de plantão. E ainda tive que cuidar depois de lhe ter sido concedida alta.

Narcissa sorriu e apenas disse:

- Eu espero que não tenha sido nada de grave Harry e não há necessidade em me chamares de "Sra. Malfoy" podes-me tratar por Narcissa.

- Não foi, Cissy, - Harry falou piscando para a mãe do loiro - Vaso ruim não quebra fácil

- Assim está muito melhor.- disse Narcissa- E eu tenho a certeza que o Lucius também não se importará se deixares os formalismo de lado com ele, não é querido?

- Claro que não me importo.- respondeu Lucius.- Os formalismos fazem-me sentir velho.

- Não vou falar que os salgados e doces que a senhora Clotildes fez está cheirando uma delícia e acho que irei lá experimentá-los. - Harry falou se afastando do loiro um pouco. - Ah, eu não esqueci daquela revanche no golf, lucius... Trate de preparar os tacos, viu. Até mais, fui.

O moreno se despediu de todos e roubou um rápido beijo do namorado que ficou vermelho e saiu de perto deixando a conversa normalmente.

Assim que Draco teve a certeza que Harry estava entretido com os salgadinhos ele voltou-se para os amigos e disse:

- Ora vamos a saber, o que se passa Alexander? Ainda não disseste nada e isso é estranho. E antes que digas que está tudo bem, eu sei que se passa alguma coisa. Portanto, desembucha.

- Não é nada demais.- disse Alexander, tentando sorrir para o amigo. - Não te preocupes.

- Alguém é capaz de me dizer o que se passa?- perguntou Draco.

- Bem…- começou Gwen. - Sabes que estamos em Aspen, não sabes? Bem, nós encontramos aqui o Cristian.

- E parece que ele está a namorar.- continuou Alyson.

- Vocês importam-se?- perguntou Alexander. - São assuntos da minha vida privada e só a mim me dizem respeito.

- Querido, o assunto passou a dizer-nos respeito também quando decidiste afastar-te.- disse Draco- E depois é o nosso dever, enquanto teus amigos, apoiar-te nestes momentos.

- Eu sei. Desculpem.- disse Alexander. - É só que é o teu aniversário, Draco, e eu não quero estragar a animação. Assim como acho que ainda não estou pronto para encarar toda a situação e falar sobre ela. A dor ainda é grande.

- Já sei.- disse Draco, sorrindo. - Tu vais esquecer isso só por hoje, e passar um bom tempo com os teus amigos e no dia da festa nós damos-te um grande abraço de grupo e falamos um pouco sobre isso.

- E senhores e senhoras, este foi mais um episódio das soluções milagrosas de Draco Malfoy!- disse Jason, num tom pejorativo.

- Tens alguma ideia melhor, génio?- perguntou Draco, no mesmo tom.

- Não, na verdade não tenho.- disse Jason- Mas tenho uma coisa que nos vai alegrar a todos.

Em seguida, Jason levantou-se e saiu do espaço que a câmara cobria.

- Onde é que ele foi?- perguntou Draco.

- Ele saiu nestes últimos dois dias e só voltou á pouco, não sabemos o que esteve a fazer.- disse Gwen, como se aquilo desvendasse o segredo.

Naquele momento, os amigos olharam para algo que estava fora do alcance de Draco e todos pareciam supressos.

- O que se passa?- perguntou o loiro.

- Isso é o que eu penso que é?- perguntou Gwen.

- Isto é a minha prenda para o Draco com cortesia do Thomas.- respondeu Jason, e quando voltou a estar no campo de visão do loiro, este pode ver que Jason trazia o que parecia uma bola de pêlo no braço. - Draco, olha quem decidiu ver o dono antes da festa.

Era Tomy que estava nos braços de Jason. Era o seu cachorrinho. Era o seu bebé.

- Harry!- chamou Draco. Ele tinha de ver aquilo.

- O que foi? - Harry questionou levando um pedaço de um bolo de morango que trazia consigo à boca.

- Vem ver o meu bebé.- disse Draco e em seguida foi ouvido um latido contente de Tomy. - Olá, meu amor.

- Que bonito. - Harry falou após engolir. - De quem é?

- É meu! É o Tomy.- disse Draco. - Eu falei-te dele, no dia da tempestade, lembras-te?

- Então esse é o famoso bebe...

Harry murmurou analisando o cachorrinho para depois olhar para o loiro e se ajeitar ao lado dele.

- Tem cara de ser sapeca.

- Este cachorrinho foi domesticado por mim.- disse Draco- Ele é o maior anjinho que pode existir, bem, tirando algumas vezes. Não é Tomy?

O cachorrinho parecia que compreendia o dono e por isso latiu mais uma vez como se atestasse aquilo que Draco acabara de dizer.

- Aposto que foi um latido irônico. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro. - Você só era um anjo na frente dos seus pais. Aposto que é a mesma coisa aqui...

- O quê? Eu sou um anjo.- disse Draco. - O meu namorado é que teimava e teima em me levar para maus caminhos. Ora, eu e o meu bebé, somos os maiores anjos há face da terra.

- Vai querer discutir isso na frente dos seus pais com um dos melhores advogados de sua turma? - Harry falou levantando a sobrancelha. - Você sabe que tenho provas mais do que o suficiente para acabar com esse caso rapidamente...

- Como o quê?- perguntou Draco, desafiando Harry.

- Como, por exemplo, aquela vez em que... - Harry começou a falar e sussurrou o resto no ouvido do loiro sorrindo marotamente. - O que acha?

- Conta sobre isso que eu conto uma bela história sobre chocolate e um jarrão.- sussurrou Draco, no ouvido de Harry.

- O que é que vocês aprontaram?- perguntou Narcissa.

- Tenho amor pela minha vida, Cissy. - Harry falou sorrindo comendo outro pedaço do bolo. - Esse bolo está muito supimpa. Quer um pouco, pequeno?

- Hummm…quero.- disse Draco, analisando o bolo na mão de Harry.

- Tem mais ali, ó. - Harry falou apontando para o outro lado do cômodo. - Mas eu vou lá pegar um pedaço para você. Refri?

- Não, apenas bolo. Obrigada amor.- disse Draco. Em seguida ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo.- Hey, pai, mãe, vocês vêm para a festa de ano novo não vêm? Eu não sei se o Harry já falou com os pais mas estávamos a pensar em reunir o pessoal tudo.

- Querido, tu sabes que nós só chegamos no dia trinta e um á tarde.- disse Narcissa. - Vamos chegar cansados. Isto por aqui tem sido cansativo.

- Ora, Narcissa, isso não é desculpa.- disse Lucius. - Claro que podemos ir á festa. Eu preciso mesmo de falar com o James, de qualquer das formas.

- Minha mãe falou que precisa falar contigo também, Cissy. - Harry falou voltando com suas mãos cheias de salgados e doces. - Ela falou que tem alguma coisa a ver com um evento não-sei-das-quantas que iriam juntas. Isso tá bom pra você, Draco?

Draco não respondeu e apenas pegou os doces e os salgados enquanto sorria.

- Oh, sim, o evento da angariação de fundos.- disse Narcisa. - Obrigada pelo aviso, Harry.

Harry não pode responder pois, naquele momento, Gwen falou.

- Espera, nessa festa também vão estar os vossos pais?

- Sim, Gwen.- respondeu Draco, enquanto levava um pedaço de bolo á boca.

- Espera, pará tudo.- disse a loira. - Eu vou a uma festa que contará com a presença de Lilían Evans Potter, uma das mais bem-sucedidas escritoras da actualidade?

- Sim, onde está o problema?- perguntou Draco, enquanto cravava o garfo num pedaço de bolo e o oferecia ao namorado. De repente, ele entendeu o que Gwen queria dizer- Ok…entendi. Olha, agradece ao Harry, pois a ideia foi dele.

- Harry, eu te amo.- disse Gwen, parecendo trinta vezes mais feliz. O seu sorriso calmo e alegre fazia qualquer um sentir-se bem.

- Gosta tanto assim dos livros da minha mãe? - Harry questionou sorrindo tomando o refrigerante. - Eu já li livro que está para sair e não é nem um pouco parecido com os outros. Irá se surpreender bastante.

- Eu sempre vou amar qualquer coisa que ela publicar.- disse Gwen. - Podias era dar-me algumas pistas sobre o novo livro. Todos dizem que será diferente de todos os outros mas ninguém sabe especificar no que é que ele é diferente.

- Oh, por favor, diz-lhe alguma coisa.- disse Alexander- Ela já nem dorme a pensar no que é que o livro é diferente.

- E como é que isso te afeta, mesmo?- perguntou Draco.

- Bem, na tua ausência, quem achas que fica com ela até de madrugada a tentar descobrir o grande mistério? Não é o Jason de certeza.- respondeu Alexander, enquanto acomodava Tomy nos seus braços já que o cachorrinho tinha saído do colo de Jason para o seu.

Harry observou atentamente Alex todo carinhoso com o animalzinho e levantou uma sobrancelha para logo em seguida passar a o braço pela cintura do loiro o puxando para mais perto em forma possessiva.

- O contrato da editora impede qualquer um de falar. - Harry falou olhando para o relógio. - Sinto muito. Que horas vocês chegarão para a festa?

O sorriso de Gwen morreu mas ela acabou por aceitar e disse:

- Não faz mal. Deixa para lá. Alyson, qual foi mesmo a hora que tu disseste que chegaríamos a Washington?

- Chegamos a D.C. ao início da tarde.- respondeu a ruiva. - Desfazer malas, por prendas no carro, preparamos para a festa vai levar pelo menos duas horas.

- Diz antes cinco horas porque eu sei como vocês raparigas são.- disse Jason.

- Ora, não levamos assim tanto tempo!- exclamou Marie.

- Ai isso é que levam!- disse Jason.

- Tu és capaz de levar mais tempo que elas.- disse Draco, rindo.

- Seja como for, a que horas é que vocês acham que podemos estar lá?- perguntou Alyson, acabando com a discussão.

- Por volta das sete, talvez.- respondeu Alexander.

- Sim, por essa hora acho que estamos prontos.- disse Jason.

- Bem, Harry, estaremos aí por volta das sete e meia, oito horas. Está bom assim?- perguntou Alyson.

- Perfeito! - Harry respondeu. - Vou tentar fazer o Draco ficar sem roer as unhas até lá. - riu - E vocês, Lucius?

- Por volta das sete estaremos aí.- respondeu Lucius.

- Se vocês quiserem eu posso estar em casa para vos receber.- sugeriu Draco. O loiro comia agora um salgadinho delicioso e dividia-o com o namorado. A ver, Draco andava a partilhar muita comida com Harry.

- Não é necessário, filho.- disse Lucius- Vocês ainda devem ter muito que planear e preparar.

- Mas não custa nada.- tentou Draco.

- Draco, filho, não há necessidade. E depois, eu penso que o Harry tornou-se bastante dependente de ti.

- Quando é que ele não foi?- perguntou Draco, rindo.

- Não é pra tanto também, né. - Harry falou indignado. - E sim. Estou ouvindo as conversas alheias. Sou bem curioso, sabe?

Com a excepção de Harry, todos riram. O casal Malfoy era mais discreto mas tanto Draco comos os amigos soltaram gargalhadas. Até Alexander, que não estava em clima de festa, riu e Tomy soltou um latido animado.

- Pelo jeito tenho uma carreira de palhaço garantida se não de certo a advocacia. - Harry murmurou brincando.

- Eu vou-te amar sejas tu o palhaço ou o advogado.- disse Draco, roubando um pequeno beijo ao namorado.

- Oh! E lá estão eles novamente!- exclamou Jason.

- Jason! Deixa de ser impertinente.- disse Alyson.

- Idiota.- disse Draco- Devias seguir os concelhos da Alyson, para variar um pouco.

- Tu amas-me de qualquer das maneiras.- disse Jason.

- Não amo nada.- disse Draco, entrando na brincadeira.

- Não foi isso que tu disseste numa certa noite de Halloween.- disse Jason, brincalhão.

- Eu não disse nada!- exclamou Draco- Harry, ele está a mentir!

- Que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou olhando para o namorado. - Fiquei atrapalhado com esse último beijo...

-Nada de importante.- disse Draco e ao reparar que Jason ia dizer alguma coisa ele decidiu interromper. - Jason Eliot Snyder, é bom que não abras essa boca!

- Não liga para esse loiro bobão aqui. - Harry falou para Jason rindo. - O que é que ia dizer?

- Deixa para lá.- disse Jason- Será melhor não irritar o loiro.

- Bonito menino.- disse Draco.

- Oh, por favor! Vocês parecem crianças.- disse Marie. - É assim, Harry, o Jason queixou-se dos níveis de açúcar, o Draco chamou-o de idiota, o Jason replicou dizendo que de qualquer das formas o Draco amava-o, o Draco negou e o Jason disse que não foi isso que o Draco disse numa certa noite de Halloween. E isto é o que perdeste, Harry.

- E eu vou-te matar assim que eu vir um fio desse teu cabelinho loiro. - disse Draco para a amiga.

- Não vou deixar você matar a Marie, pequeno. - Harry falou. - Ela tem que me apresentar a certo pianista antes de morrer. - Piscou e sorriu - Mas, em todo o caso, o que foi que disse nessa noite de Halloween?

- Não tem importância.- disse Draco

- Como não tem importância? - o moreno questionou curioso - Cissy, faz aquela sua mágica e convence ele, por favor?

- Querido, eu penso que é melhor contares.- disse Narcissa, num muito suave e doce- Se não têm importância, qual é o problema?

- É embaraçante.- disse Draco.

- É suposto um casal partilhar as não só as histórias boas. Há que partilhar também as más e embaraçantes.- disse Narcissa- Agora, porque é que não nos contas essa história? Eu também estou curiosa por sabê-la.

- Eu não vou contar. Prefiro que todos fiquem zangados a ter de chamar ao meu actual namorado de ex-namorado.- disse Draco, cruzando os braços.

- Ele acabava o namoro por tão pouco?- perguntou Jason, sério. Já não sorria e a sua expressão tinha assumido contornos que o faziam parecer mais velho. O moreno era o mais velho do grupo, na verdade, mas conseguia parecer, pelo menos, três anos mais novo.

- Pode acabar.- disse Draco.

- Já fizeste asneira.- apontou Alexander.

- Desculpa Draco.- disse Jason.

- Lembram que eu disse antes sobre ser curioso? - Harry começou levemente bravo - Então querem fazer o favor de contar que merda foi que foi dita? Com o perdão da palavra...

Draco suspirou. Seria melhor ser ele a contar. Sempre sabia lidar melhor com o namorado.

- Foi á cerca de três anos atrás.- começou ele. - Eu e o Jason decidimos ir a uma festa de Halloween. Quando chegamos lá deparamos nos com o…como era mesmo o nome dele?

- Marcus, acho eu.- respondeu Jason.

- Sim, isso.- disse Draco- Bem, o que aconteceu foi que este rapaz, o Marcus, era apaixonado pelo Jason. Só que o idiota do meu amigo…

- Hei!- exclamou o moreno, ofendido.

- O idiota do meu amigo não sabe dizer ás pessoas que não está interessado.- continuou Draco- Encurtando a história, digamos que ele mentiu para o tal rapaz dizendo que já estava comprometido e que era eu o namorado. Passei a metade da noite a dizer "Amo-te Jason" e outra metade a gritar o quanto o odiava por me ter feito aquilo.

- Mas não estavam, estavam? - Harry questionou intrigado.

- Não!- disse Draco, horrorizado- O Jason é como um irmão.

- Só o pensamento disso… - disse Jason enquanto se arrepiava- Está descansado Harry. O Draco não faz o meu tipo.

- Acho bom. - Harry falou aproximando-se mais do loiro possessivo. - O loirinho do meu lado é só do ciumento aqui. Certo, Draco? - Questionou encarando o loiro inocentemente com a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado.

Draco sorriu.

- Claro.- respondeu ele- Não estás zangado?

- Nada que alguns beijinhos não me deixe morrendo de felicidade de novo. - Harry murmurou apenas para que o namorado pudesse ouvir. - Eu te amo, meu lindo.

- Bem, eu acho que é hora de desligar.- disse Draco.

- Vocês ouviram isto? Ele está a abandonar-nos!- disse Marie.

- Isso não se faz, Draco.- disse Alyson.

- Eu ainda tenho dois filmes para ver hoje, sabem?

- Quais?- perguntou Gwen.

- Vamos ver "Becoming Jane" e...qual queres ver amor?

- Nem lembro mais qual escolhi. - Harry falou naturalmente coçando a cabeça pensativo - Mas qualquer um está bom, desde que esteja comigo.

- Ok…- disse Draco e voltou-se para os amigos- E vamos ver um filme sobre extraterrestres com os qual eu vou ter pesadelos.

- Com extraterrestres? É o "MIB3"?- perguntou Jason, sorrindo- Esse é um dos meus filmes favoritos. Boa escolha, Harry.

As raparigas torceram o nariz enquanto Jason sorria e Alexandre ria baixinho. O loiro voltou a baixar a cabeça e prestar atenção ao cachorrinho que tinha nos seus braços.

- Eu já vou indo que não dá para assistir filmes sem pipoca, não é mesmo? - Harry falou se levantando rapidamente. - Até mais. Até a festa. - virou-se para o namorado e continuou - E você não saia daqui, mocinho.

Quando Harry voltou a sair, Draco voltou-se para os pais e disse:

- Parece que eu vou andando. Vemos nos na festa.

- Vai lá amor. Vemos-nos na festa.- disse Narcissa- Parabéns, querido.

- Adeus filho e parabéns.- disse Lucius.

- Adeus mãe. Adeus pais.- disse Draco- Amo-vos.

- Nós também te amamos.- disse Lucius enquanto Narcissa sorria.

Pouco depois, a conversação com os pais deu-se por terminada. Então, Draco voltou-se para os amigos.

- Bem, acho que também me vou ter que despedir de vocês.- disse o loiro- Vocês cuidem-se e alguém que me faça o favor de animar esse loiro falsificado. Ele está mais cinzento que o clima de Londres.

- Eu estou bem, Draco.- disse Alexander- Apenas preciso de processar algumas coisas.

- Sim, claro.- disse Draco, irónico. - Bem, daqui a pouco as pipocas estão prontas e eu ainda preciso de ir preparar o ambiente. No dia da festa nós conversamos melhor.

Draco então despediu-se dos amigos e desligou os computadores. Arrumou todo e pegou nos cobertores e nas almofadas para depositar tudo em cima do sofá. Ao fim de tudo pronto ele dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde se encontrou com Harry.

- Oi.- disse- Ainda vão demorar as pipocas?

- As salgadas sim. As doces só falta a calda. - o moreno respondeu encurralando o outro na parede. - Sabia que estou pensando naqueles seus beijos? - murmurou beijando aquele pescoço pálido muito convidativos. - O que acha de me dar alguns deles antes dos filmes?

O loiro sorriu e puxou Harry para um beijo intenso. Já não eram simples beijos. Não. Em poucos dias aquela relação tinha-se construído e estava a cada momento mais forte. Kevin era uma ferida que começava, por fim, a cicatrizar e, um dia talvez, ela desaparecesse para sempre. Porém era engraçado. Nenhum deles culpava inteiramente Kevin. De certa forma, eles agradeciam. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido caso eles não se tivessem separado? Era um pouco difícil de saber. A única coisa que eles sabiam era que estavam juntos e felizes com isso.

Quando se afastaram um pouco em busca de ar, Draco perguntou:

- Deixas-me ir agora trocar de roupa? Tu sabes como eu me sinto desconfortável á noite com estas roupas.

- E porque não fica sem elas, então? - Harry questionou com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto. - Se você não quiser, não te atacaria durante o... Auch! Por quê você vive me batendo?

Draco olhou para a Harry como a resposta fosse óbvia mas não respondeu. Em vez disso voltou a beijar o namorado e depois afastou-se dele indo em direcção das escadas para poder ir para o quarto e trocar de roupa. Assim que lá chegou começou a tirar a roupa e a procurar por novas. Por alguma razão desconhecida para Draco, ele procurava sempre pelas roupas do namorado. Sentia-se confortável com elas. As roupas eram largas, macias e tinham nelas o cheiro de Harry. Talvez fosse por isso que sempre acabava por andar vestido com uma ou outra peça de roupa do outro. Harry parecia não se importar e não era Draco que iria dizer alguma coisa.

Então, ele acabou por vestir umas calças de pijama azuis claras e enquanto procurava pela camisola que completava o conjunto, ele achou uma coisa mais interessante para vestir. Era uma camisola de manga comprida larga e parecia já ter alguns anos. O que a tornava interessante eram as palavras gravadas nela.

Draco riu, vestiu a peça de roupa e adicionou umas meias e o roupão branco de Harry. Fechou o roupão para que Harry não visse a camisola.

- Harry.- chamou Draco assim que viu o namorado novamente. Ele ponha a calda nas pipocas. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já fez. E eu não sei oque te responder. - Harry falou sorrindo para o loiro enquanto enchia a panela de água. - O que quer saber?

- Antes do nosso namoro começar tu já sabias que eras gay?

- Por que está perguntando isso? - questionou curioso.

- Por causa disto.- respondeu Draco enquanto abria o roupão, deixando ver a camisola. Acontece que a camisola tinha estampada na zona do peito uma ovelhinha rosa e por baixo estava escrito "Ovelha cor-de-rosa da família".

Harry não conseguiu ficar sério e já estava rindo do que estava escrito na roupa.

- Não acredito que essa camisa esta aqui. - Harry falou tentando parar de rir - Eu ganhei essa camisa da Claire na primeira em que numa festa fui agarrado por um homem. Fui sacaneado por meses por causa daquilo...

Draco sorriu e sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Eu adorava ouvir essa história. E não quero ouvir recusas.

**Nota dos autores:**

N\AK: Hey pessoal! Espero que tinham gostado do capítulo. Eu achei esta parte final bastante engraçada. Se fizerem uma pequena pesquisa no Google vocês vão encontrar a camisola que o Draco veste. Só que em versão t-shirt. Tentem mesmo com o motor de busca "funny t-shirt gay" e vocês vão encontrar esta t-shirt da ovelhinha como outras bastante engraçadas. Espero pelas vossas reviews. Beijos. Kimberly Anne.

N./A.Y: E ai? O que acharam da continuação da supresa do aniversário? Kkkkkkkk Acho que ficou boa. Espero que tenha ficado e que vocês aprovem também. ;D Resolvi postar este capítulo mais cedo dessa vez. Espero que não tenha problemas. Merecemos comentários? Beijo, Yann


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

- Sério que você quer ouvir essa história? - Harry perguntou desgostoso principalmente quando o loiro concordou. - Estávamos numa festa , nós cinco conversando tranquilamente, quando decidiram ir dançar e eu decidi ficar na mesa apenas observando-os. Você sabe que eu não gosto de dançar, não é mesmo? Mas, enfim, estava sentando rindo das maluquices deles quando um cara se sentou ao meu lado e começou a falar sem parar.

"Não sei bem o que aconteceu, só me lembro de ser empurrado para parede e sentir ele me beijando e vários flash's vindo em minha direção. Mas eu mostrei para ele como o "Tom" - falou mostrando o punho direito e balançando-o - pode machucar. Pelo menos ele era bem gostosinho, sabe. Acho que não me importaria com uma sessão de amaço com ele, agora.

- Espera…- disse Draco enquanto processava a informação toda. - Há fotografias disso? Eu adorava ver uma. A quem é que eu ligo mesmo? E…tu chamas ao teu punho "Tom"? E só para que conste, eu vou ignorar esse teu último comentário.

- Você não acha que eu vou te contar, não é mesmo? - Harry falou circulando a cintura do loiro beijando-o rapidamente. - E respondendo sua outra pergunta, esse nome foi só para efeito de personificação e a história ficar mais legal.

- Oh, conta, conta!- exclamou Draco, parecendo uma criança. - Se não eu vou roubar o teu celular e vou correr todos os números até encontrar alguém que me mostre uma fotografia.

- Eu tenho algumas no meu pc... - Harry comentou não conseguindo resistir a feições do namorado. - Mas se quiser vê-las, terá que ser muito persuasivo.

Draco sentou-se em cima da mesa, puxou Harry para si e mordeu o lábio inferior deste de uma maneira que apenas podia ser considerada provocatória.

- Oh, eu sei ser muito persuasivo.- disse Draco antes de atacar os lábios de Harry e passar os seus braços á volta do tronco do moreno.

- Acho que eu ainda não estou muito bem convencido... - Harry murmurou contra os lábios do namorado.

Draco, então, beijou o namorado com mais intensidade e puxou o corpo do namorado para si, juntado ainda mais os dois corpos. Foi um daqueles beijos que tira o fôlego a qualquer um mas Draco não ficou por aí. Mordeu novamente os lábios do namorado antes de traçar uma trilha de beijos até ao pescoço do outro e decidir marcar o namorado como seu. Porque afinal, Harry era seu e de mais ninguém. Assim como Draco era inteiramente de Harry.

- Mostra-me as fotografias.- pediu Draco, antes de voltar a atacar a boca de Harry com beijos e dentadas.

- Eu pos-so... Estar ficando... Convencido... - Harry murmurou entre os beijos e gemidos que tentava segurar em sua garganta quando sentiu os dentes de seu amado em seu pescoço.

Draco abandonou a região para desenhar uma trilha de beijos até ao ouvido do moreno.

- Por favor…- sussurrou Draco, num tom bastante provocativo. Em seguida, depositou outro beijo de tirar o fôlego na boca do namorado.

- Ok. Eu te mostro... - Harry murmurou empurrando um pouquinho o loiro pra trás sorrindo para o loiro. - Mas, sabe, as fotos não serão apagadas... O que acha de ficar aqui mais um pouquinho? - questionou mordiscando lentamente o pescoço para logo em seguida beijsar suavemente o mesmo lugar. - Está tão bom... Assim... Contigo...

- Humm…mas eu ainda vou querer ver essas fotografias…- disse Draco, aceitando a proposta de Harry. -A propósito, não há nada que o menino me queira dizer?

- Como o que, por exemplo? - Questionou.

- Não sei.- respondeu o loiro num tom de quem não queria nada- Algo bonito que as pessoas costumam desejar ás outras nas datas especiais.

- Como o quão bonito você está mesmo com essas roupas horrorosas? - Perguntou com suas mãos dentro da camisa de Draco, explorando mais uma vez cada centímetro daquele pele alva.

- Não. Uma palavra que se usa para congratular os outros.- respondeu o loiro beijando de leve os lábios do moreno- Se elas são assim tão horríveis porque é que estavam no teu armário. Afinal elas não são minhas mas sim tuas.

- Só porque estão no armário não significa que eu trouxe elas de L.A. nessa última viagem ou mesmo que eu a use, não? - Questionou sorrindo travesso. - Mas você realmente ficou muito bonito com essa camisa.

- Eu só a vesti porque a achei engraçada.- disse Draco- Mas todas as roupas ficam-me bem, é do meu charme natural. Tu não te importas que eu use a tua roupa?

- Não vou mentir que preferia você sem elas, - Harry respondeu inocentemente - mas não me importo. Gosto de te ver com elas...

Draco riu e beijou o namorado.

- Tu és diferente.- disse o loiro, de repente- E é por isso que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, lindo. - Harry respondeu. - Mas, por que diferente?

- Bem, nestes cinco anos em Washighton eu sempre vivi com os meus amigos.- disse Draco, afastando-se um pouco de Harry para puder olhar para ele. - Tive oportunidade de observar algumas relações amorosas, por consequência. Ainda conheci alguns rapazes que hoje ainda são meus amigos. No entanto, tu és diferente de todos o outros. Tu convives muito bem com o facto de eu usar mais vezes a tua roupa que a minha, fazes-me as vontades todas, aceitas e convives bastante bem com os loucos dos meus amigos e eles parecem gostar de ti…e a lista continua. Quer dizer, não há uma única coisa que tu faças de errado. Não há.

- Talvez o fato de você querer que eu diga uma palavrinha, - Harry começou pensativo - E eu acho que ainda não esteja na hora de dizer...

- Oh, tu conheces-me. Sabes que eu valorizo mais as acções do que as palavras.- disse Draco e em seguida olhou Harry nos olhos. - Qual quer namorado é capaz de dizer essa palavrinha mas não são todos aqueles que organizam tudo o que tu organizaste para hoje. Qualquer namorado é capaz de dizer "amo-te" mas poucos serão aqueles que o demonstram sem medo. O nosso tempo juntos é curto- eu sei que não gostas de falar sobre isto mas eu apenas estou a apontar uma verdade- e mesmo sabendo que eu os veria daqui a pouco tempo tu foste capaz de dispensar um pouco do nosso tempo para que eu falasse com os meus pais e os meus amigos. Quantos é que fariam isso, Harry? Eu próprio não sei se seria altruísta ao ponto de fazer isso.

- Só fiz isso, porque sei que te faria feliz. - Harry falou pensativo. - É só isso que eu quero. Nada me dá mais prazer do que te ver com aquele sorriso inocente no rosto quando esta falando com eles. Bem... Você-sabe-o-que, talvez, né, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento. O que importa de verdade é que quero aproveitar o máximo esses últimos dias contigo e só conseguiria se você estivesse contente.

- Eu estou feliz.- disse Draco, beijando Harry. - Desde que eu continue contigo, eu vou estar feliz

- Eu quero te fazer mais do que feliz, Draco. - Murmurou roçando seus lábios no do namorado. - Muito mais...

- Muito mais? Como assim?

- Só quero que você esqueça tudo o que ficou no passado e que ainda te causa infelicidade. Que você se livre das preocupações e temores. - Harry falou colocando os cabelos loiros atrás da orelha sorrindo. - Só quero que seja feliz sem nada disso... Se eu puder ajudar a acontecer.

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado. Amava aquele homem.

- Sabes o que me ia fazer mais do que feliz agora?

- Não. - Respondeu. - O que?

- Ver as fotografias embaraçosas do meu namorado perfeito.- respondeu Draco, sorrindo.

- Se você pensar, até que não é tão embaraçosa assim. - Harry falou pensativo entregando as bacias de pipoca para o loiro antes de empurrá-lo lentamente para a sala. - Já falei que o cara até que era gostosinho...

- Mas eu quero ver.- disse Draco, fazendo carinha de cachorrinho abandonado. Harry não resistia àquela expressão.

- Não disse que não mostraria. - Harry falou se ajeitando em frente ao pc. - Você que está deduzindo isso.

Draco largou as pipocas em cima da mesa e correu para o lado de Harry enquanto o moreno procurava as referidas fotografias.

- Isto promete.

- Aqui estão. - Harry falou virando o computado para o loiro. - Sinta-se a vontade para ver seu querido, amado e estimado namorado sendo agarrado por outro cara. - piscou sorrindo.

Eram fotografias realmente engraçadas. A expressão estupefacta de Harry era impagável. E Draco não se conteve. Ele teve de rir. A cada nova fotografia ele ria. Porém eram muito poucas e a diversão de Draco logo acabou.

- Sabes uma coisa?- perguntou o loiro enquanto tentava se recompor. - Eu acho que o meu querido, amado e estimado namorado nunca esteve em situação mais embaraçosa.

- Como pode achar isso? - questionou.

- A tua cara denuncia-te.- disse Draco apontado para uma das fotografias.

- Que cara que você faria numa situação dessas? - perguntou ficando levemente corado. - Nunca tinha me passado por algo assim em minha mente antes.

Sem qualquer aviso Draco literalmente atirou-se nos braços de Harry e beijou o namorado de maneira profunda.

- E algo assim?- perguntou o loiro quando se separaram. - Já te ocorreu?

- Não com a minha atacante usando minhas roupas. - Falou naturalmente na hora que o beijo se rompeu.

- Oh, então já te ocorreu.- disse Draco, levemente ciumento. - E com uma mulher? Bom saber…

- Foi você que perguntou. - Respondeu naturalmente. - Não me culpe.

- Eu não preciso de saber sobre as tuas conquistas femininas.- disse Draco.

- Então estamos com ciúmes, é? - Harry perguntou sorrindo enquanto abraçava a cintura do loiro. - Sério?

- Eu? Ciúmes? Eu não tenho ciúmes, querido.- disse Draco.- Apenas cuido daquilo que é meu e não preciso que ele me conte sobre as suas conquistas.

- Eu repito: eu não contei, apenas respondi sua pergunta, sr. ciumento. - murmurou antes de beijá-lo rapidamente. - Vamos assistir o filme, ou o quê?

- Vamos assistir ao filme, vamos.- disse Draco enquanto se levantava e puxava Harry com ele- Prepara-te para uma hora e meia de martirío.

-Uma hora e meia? - Harry perguntou assustado - Esse filme dura tudo isso?

- Na verdade ele demora duas horas mas eu sei que vais adormecer.- disse Draco.

- Provavelmente. - Disse enquanto se ajeitava encostando a cabeça no colo do namorado. - Mas não digo que irei passar uma hora acordado. Faz cafuné? - questionou encarando o namorado com um olhar inocente.

- Mimado.- disse Draco enquanto carregava no play do comando e numa almofada que pretendia por no seu colo para que Harry ficasse mais confortável. - Deita a cabeça em cima da almofada e eu faço todo o cafuné que tu quiseres.

- Obrigado, loirinho. - murmurou se ajeitando melhor e voltou a encarar o namorado da mesma maneira. - Pipoca na boquinha?

- Tu realmente não estás á espera que eu…- começou Draco mas não conseguiu resistir ao olhar de Harry e pegou numa pipoca que levou á boca do namorado. - Está bem.

- Agora sim está tudo perfeito... - Murmurou olhando para a tela da tv.

- Sim, agora está tudo perfeito.- disse Draco, enquanto prestava atenção ao filme, alimentava Harry com pipocas e fazia cafuné.

- Até que a coisinha ai é bonitinha, não? - Harry questionou o loiro olhando para o namorado. - O que acha?

- O quê?- perguntou Draco, distraído com o filme. - A Anne Hathaway? Sim, ela é bonita.

- Então, você trocaria eu por ela? – Questionou. - Já que ela é tão bonita assim...

- Eu disse que ela é bonita, não disse que te trocaria por ela.- disse Draco. - Isso é impossível. Eu só te amo a ti.

- Que bom. - Falou sorrindo para o namorado antes de novamente voltar seu olhar para a tv. - Mas porque ele não agarra ela logo? Tá na cara que eles querem se pegar de uma vez...

- Amor, as coisas não funcionavam assim naquela época. Havia regras de conduta e etiqueta para ser respeitada.- respondeu Draco, paciente. - Este é um filme biográfico. Conta a vida da escritora Jane Austen e que eu saiba ela nunca chegou a casar, embora tenha vivido um grande amor.

- Não tanto quanto o que eu sinto por você... - Bocejo.

- Eu disse que tu não ias aguentar tanto tempo.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

- Eu faço esse esforço por ti. - Murmurou antes de suspirar e levantando de seu "ninho". - Já volto.

Sem esperar pela resposta do loiro, Harry saiu rapidamente da sala e não tardou muito já voltou trazendo um pacote embrulhado num pedaço de papel colorido sorrindo tranquilamente.

- Como eu não esperava que esse filme fosse ser tão sonífero, - disse sentando-se ao lado do namorado - Já vou dar o meu presente antes que o dia acabe. - continuou e entregou o pacote para o namorado. - Espero que goste, meu amor.

E por aquela Draco não esperava. Harry podia ser uma caixinha de surpresas. Ele tinha planeado um dos dias mais perfeitos que Draco já tivera na sua vida e ainda lhe dava um presente. O loiro sorriu e acabou por pegar na caixa.

- Tu não tinhas que me dar um presente. Tudo o que já fizeste hoje era mais do que suficiente.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou do namorado olhando para a fotografia de duas crianças todas lambuzadas de sorvete sorrindo para quem estava tirando a fotografia.

- É uma das minhas fotos favoritas de nós dois. - Murmurou - Vejo-a como um símbolo de como éramos felizes antes e como seremos daqui para frente. Não importa o que aconteça, sempre estaremos juntos e felizes como esses dois garotinhos sujos, embora temo em dizer o moreno de olhos verdes seja bem mais bonito que o loiro.

Draco não respondeu. Encontrava-se incapaz de falar. Era uma fotografia. Uma simples fotografia. E no entanto, era capaz de ser aquele o melhor presente que Draco já recebera na sua vida inteira. Ele olhava para a fotografia, o seu presente, e estava a ficar emocionado. Sentiu os olhos úmidos e mordeu o lábio para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Que bem fizera ele aos deuses para lhe terem dado uma nova oportunidade com Harry?

Olhou para o namorado e voltou a olhar para a fotografia. Limpou os olhos mas foi inútil. Mais lágrimas de felicidade formam-se. E ele mordia o lábio para não as deixar cair.

- Parabéns. - Harry murmurou beijando delicadamente os dois olhos antes do loiro de carinhosamente beijá-lo nos lábios. - Feliz aniversário, pequeno. Que tenhas muitos anos de vida, de preferência ao meu lado, repletos de felicidade, com muito amor e carinho. Te amo!

Draco não aguentou e abraçou Harry. Não disse nada. Não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse. Apenas aproveitou o calor do corpo do namorado por alguns instantes para depois depositar a fotografia na caixa com todo o cuidado possível. Voltou a reclinar-se no sofá e puxou Harry para os seus braços. O moreno apenas se deitou em cima de Draco, pousando a sua cabeça no peito do loiro e desfrutou do cafuné que o loiro fazia nos seus cabelos.

- Te amo muito, gatinho. - sussurrou sorrindo para o loiro.

Draco sorriu e depositou um pequeno beijo no cabelo de Harry.

- Puxa um cobertor e dorme.- murmurou Draco, quando recuperou a voz.- Quando o filme acabar eu acordo-te.

- Talvez eu prefira ficar sentindo seus carinhos. - rebateu - Mas não devo durar por muito tempo assim. Como seu colo pode ser tão gostoso?

- Mistérios da vida.- disse Draco.

- Ou talvez porque seu corpo seja aconchegante. - Harry falou com os olhos já fechados - E o seu calor tão confortável...

- Dorme bem, meu amor.- disse Draco aconchegando melhor o namorado nos seus braços.

- Aham...

Pouco depois, Harry dormia. O loiro tomou atenção ao filme mas não deixou de mexer no cabelo do namorado. E assim ficaram durante uma hora e meia. Quando os créditos finais apareceram Draco sorriu. Adorava aquele filme. Se fosse ele a decidir, via-o todas as semanas mas, infelizmente, não tinha rotina para isso.

Era agora, hora de acordar Harry. O dorminhoco não se tinha mexido uma única vez.

- Harry…- chamou Draco, passando uma das suas mãos pela face do moreno- Harry…amor…

O moreno murmurou alguma coisa inaudível se remexendo onde estava até que novamente voltou a ficar parado.

- Harry, amor…- chamou Draco, um pouco mais alto- Acorda, dorminhoco.

- Ele é meu... Só meu... - Harry falou antes de ficar quieto novamente no colo do loiro.

Draco riu. Harry falava durante o sono? Ora, aí estava uma coisa que o loiro nunca tinha percebido no namorado. Achou aquilo adorável mas tinha de o acordar. Por isso, balançou um pouco o corpo do moreno enquanto chamava por ele.

- Tá tão bom aqui... - Harry falou abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- Olá bela adormecida.- disse Draco rindo.- Pode-se saber com que é que o menino estava a sonhar?

- Não. - Murmurou contra a barriga do loiro enquanto negava com a cabeça. - Segredo de estado.

Draco puxou Harry de forma a que pudesse olhar para aqueles magníficos olhos verdes.

- Vá lá.- pediu o loiro- por favor…

- Vou ganhar alguns dos seus beijinhos? - questionou um pouco mais desperto.

- Depois de me contares o sonho.- disse Draco- E quero pormenores.

- Primeiro os beijinhos. - Harry falou se apoiando em seus cotovelos. - Pegar ou largar.

Então Draco cedeu a Harry e deu-lhe um beijo cheio de amor e carinho. Quando se separaram em busca de ar o loiro começou a depositar doces beijos por toda a face de Harry.

- Cumpri a minha parte do trato.- disse o loiro, pouco depois.

- Eu me referia aqueles docinhos ali no canto, - Harry falou inocentemente.-mas acho que prefiro essa sua versão.

Draco sorriu e voltou a beijar Harry.

- És capaz de me contar agora?

- Eu não lembro. - Respondeu pensativo.

- Hum…- murmurou Draco- O que é que tu querias dizer com "Ele é meu…só meu", então?

- Eu disse isso? - Harry perguntou curioso. - Eu não falo dormindo, seu bobo.

- Disseste pois.- disse Draco, acariciando os macios cabelos de Harry. - E sim, tu falas enquanto dormes. É até engraçado.

- Eu nunca ouvi, então vou discordar de você. - Falou piscando para o loiro. - A propósito, você é muito lindo, sabia?

- Já dormiste assim com tantas pessoas para saberes isso?- perguntou Draco.

- E qual a relação de uma coisa com a outra? - Perguntou novamente curioso.

- Tu não podes saber o que fazes durante o sono porque tu estás a dormir.- disse Draco como se fosse obvio. - Ou seja, para tu saberes se falas ou não durante o sono é preciso recorrer a terceiros.

- Mas quem é que prestaria atenção em mim enquanto estou dormindo para perguntar? - perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Daí eu fazer a pergunta.- disse Draco- Não interessa de qualquer das maneiras. Vamos ver o filme dos extraterrestres?

- Trocado por um filme... - Harry murmurou indignado, embora brincando. - Vou ao banheiro. Já volto.

- Ok.- disse Draco e enquanto Harry estava ausente ele aproveitou para mudar de filme e pegar mais pipocas.

- Preparado para o filme? - Harry perguntou assim que se ajeitou ao lado do namorado.

- Sim.- respondeu Draco e em seguida olhou para o namorado- Harry?

- Esse é o meu nome.

- Obrigado…- disse Draco, sorrindo. - Obrigado por existires.

- Teria que agradecer meus pais, nesse caso, não? - Harry perguntou roubando o beijo do loiro. - Te amo, lindo.

- Também te amo e muito.- disse Draco, abraçando Harry como se este fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Então... - Harry começou - Quer mesmo ver o filme? Já esta tarde.

- Acho que sabes a resposta a essa pergunta.- disse Draco- Foste tu que o escolheste portanto tu decides quando o ver.

- Você ficou acordado até agora, deve estar cansado. - Harry comentou tranquilamente - Além de que sei que tem certo medo de filmes assim...

- Eu não tenho medo, apenas não percebo o fascínio por coisas nojentas e pegajosas.- disse Draco. - Mas agora a sério, meu anjo, eu aguento mais umas quantas horas acordado. Não tenho problemas. Mas se tu estás cansado podemos deixar para amanhã.

- Não tem medo, certo. - Falou maroto. - Então vamos assistir... Não precisamos levantar cedo amanhã mesmo.

Draco sorriu e carregou no play. Puxou dos cobertores e cobriu-se a si e a Harry. Em seguida pegou nas pipocas e pousou-as no meio dos dois.

- Sabes o que poderias fazer por mim, agora?- perguntou Draco, olhando para Harry com os olhos a brilhar.

- O que?

- Cafuné.

- Meu loirinho tá carente, é? - Harry brincou começando a fazer o mimo desejado.

- É o meu aniversário. Eu tenho direito.- disse Draco, aconchegando-se mais ao corpo do moreno e olhou para a televisão.- A sério, aquele ectoplasma ou que seja aquilo vai estragar o fato.

- O mais legal vai ser a cara de nojo depois. - Harry disse rindo. - Muito comédia esse cara.

- Sim, ele é muito bom ator.- disse Draco.

- Agora shiii. - Harry pediu sem desviar os olhos da tv.

Draco sorriu e continuou a olhar para a televisão. Sabia que tinha dito a Harry que ainda aguentava mais algumas horas acordado, mas a verdade é que estava cansado. Tinha sido um dia cheio de emoções e agora estava tão confortável ali, junto de Harry que acabou por fechar os olhos e adormecer.

_**HD**_

O filme já rodava há um tempo, quando Harry começou a estranhar o fato dos únicos barulhos das conversas fossem justamente as falas do filme sem nenhum comentário do namorado sobre o filme, como era costume. Desviou os olhos um instante da tela e sorriu ao vê-lo com os olhos fechados respirando calmamente ao seu lado. Ficou admirando-o por alguns instantes, após cuidadosamente deitá-lo em seu colo tirando os cabelos que caiam sobre a face do loiro sem deixar o sorriso sumir de sua face.

Draco era muito previsível. Sabia que não demoraria muito para ele dormir se pedisse para ele ficar em silêncio durante o filme, principalmente depois de tudo o que haviam feito àquele dia. Pegou a manta que havia caído do sofá, colocando-a em cima do loiro enquanto o puxava para mais perto voltando a assistir ao filme.

- Harry…- murmurou Draco, enquanto se aconchegava mais no calor do corpo do moreno.

Harry olhou para baixo, vendo-o com os olhos fechados tranquilamente.

- Então você fala durante o sono também, pequeno? - sussurrou traquina.

- Humm…- o suspiro de Draco apenas confirmava que o loiro realmente dormia profundamente.

- Você está sonhando comigo então? - Harry questionou intrigado, embora sorrindo animado. - O que será?

Draco nada fez. Continuo quieto e a respirar calmamente. Na sua face estava um sorriso de contentamento como se os seus sonhos fossem feitos de algodão doce e chocolate. E talvez eles fossem doces como essas guloseimas.

- Como eu posso assistir ao filme com você sendo tão fofo assim? - Harry perguntou mais uma vez suavemente enquanto acariciava lentamente a face do namorado.

Naquele momento, um barulho mais alto e muito mais forte vindo do plasma acabou por acordar Draco. Assim que abriu os olhos, olhou em volta e acabou por se levantar ficando sentado ao lado do namorado. Esfregou os olhos e olhou em frente. Parecia um pouco mais acordado.

- Eu adormeci, não adormeci?- perguntou o loiro, olhando para o namorado. - Desculpa.

- Como a bela adormecida. - o moreno respondeu devolvendo a brincadeira. - Com o que estava sonhando?

- Haha…engraçadinho.- disse Draco. - Isso é importante?

- Agora não poderá dizer que não estava sonhando com nada e que não se lembra. - Harry falou empurrando o loiro sorrindo alegremente. - O que é? Me diz!

- Conta-me o teu e eu te contarei o meu.- disse Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha. - É pegar ou largar.

- Eu, de verdade não lembro. - Harry disse chateado. - Mas se quiser, posso inventar uma história agora mesmo e seria o meu sonho. Quer?

- Assim não tem graça.- disse Draco.

- Não posso te dar algo que não tenho...

Draco ficou emburrado como uma criança a quem tinham tirado o brinquedo favorito. O silêncio instalou-se e ficaram alguma minutos até que Draco disse:

- Eu estava a sonhar contigo. Não me perguntes se havia algum tipo de história mirabolante. Eu apenas via-te a ti. Várias imagens. Vários sons. Mas, definitivamente, estava a sonhar contigo.

- Isso eu sei. - Harry falou abraçando o outro. - Você falou o meu nome durante o sonho.

- Então ela não mentia quando disse que eu falava durante o sono.- disse Draco distraidamente. Estava tão distraído que não reparou que a expressão de Harry se fechava. - Afinal era ela que estava certa e não eu. Melhor, pode ser que eu finja alguns desses sonhos e ela pare de dormir comigo.

- Espero que esteja falando de suas amigas... - Harry murmurou levemente enciumado.

- Não delas todas. Estou a falar da Gwen. Elas têm estes constantes pesadelos horríveis e quando isso acontece ela sempre vêm dormir ao pé de mim. No quarto há mais dois rapazes a dormir mas ela sempre vêm para a minha cama. Não que eu me importe, afinal, ela é minha amiga e eu adoro-a mas ás vezes eu gosto de ter a cama só para mim.- explicou Draco e então ele apercebeu-se do comentário do namorado. - Espera…quem tu achavas que podia ser? A minha namorada?

- Isso não passou por minha mente, mas... - Harry começou pensativo - O interessante do que acabou de me falar: " às vezes eu gosto de ter a cama só para mim"? Isso é alguma indireta?

- Não.- respondeu Draco. - Harry diz-me uma coisa. Qual o tamanho da cama do teu quarto? E qual o tamanho da cama da tua casa em Los Angels?

- Eu sei que em LA é maior que a daqui... - respondeu pensativo. - Mas não sei exatamente quão maior.

- Acontece que ambas as camas são grandes, de casal.- disse Draco- A minha cama em Washington é de solteiro. Em dias de maior calor é praticamente impossível eu conseguir dormir com a Gwen quase em cima de mim. E é nesses dias que eu praticamente amaldiçoo o maldito homem que causa os pesadelos dela. Pode ser muito egoísmo da minha parte mas eu necessito de dormir para que ao outro dia possa enfrentar as aulas.

- E porque não compra uma cama de solteiro um pouco maior?

- Porque isso seria um pretexto para um certo cachorro se enfiar nos lençóis.

- Então você prefere passar calor no verão do que ter o seu _bebé_ por perto? - Questionou curioso.

- O Tomy tem de aprender que o cesto dele serve para dormir e não esconder comida.- disse Draco.- Eu não me importo realmente que ele venha dormir ao pé de mim mas já me começo a importar quando ele vêm dormir comigo e a cama dele serve de despensa. Tu não fazes ideia das coisas que ele consegue esconder no cestinho dele. Eu já lá encontrei uma panqueca.

- Mas ele é um bebé ainda não? - Harry perguntou. - Esta na fase deles fazerem maluquices. É normal!

- Amor, ele coloca panquecas, pedaços de pizza, doces, biscoitos de cão e eu sei lá mais o quê naquele cesto. Eu já tive de lavar o cesto mais vezes do que o recomendável.- Draco olhava para Harry. - Ele já estragou roupa que a Marie adorava e quem achas que teve de a ouvir reclamar? Ele já destruiu um projecto inteiro de mecânica ao Jason. Implica com tudo o que seja cão de raça maior. Já destruiu parcialmente um par de botas do Alex. Aquele cachorro apenas faz asneiras e mesmo assim eu continuou a amá-lo como se de uma pessoa se tratasse. Simplesmente não é normal.

- Claro que é. Quando ele ficar mais velho, essas maluquices irão embora. - Harry falou. - Embora não tenha certeza, quanto a implicância com os cachorros maiores.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza?

- Sempre acontece isso.

Draco sorriu e em seguida sentou-se em cima do colo de Harry, puxando o cobertor para cima dos dois e aconchegando-se no corpo quente do outro. Deixou o namorado ver o resto do filme e fechou os olhos. Um silêncio confortável se instalou no comodo e embalado pelo cheiro e calor que o corpo do moreno emanava Draco adormeceu novamente.

Assim que o filme acabou, Harry sorriu ao ver o namorado mais uma vez adormecido e ficou observando-o por alguns instantes até que resolveu o acordar para ir para cama.

- Draco?! - Chamou o balançando um pouquinho. - Vamos deitar...

- Hum…- gemeu Draco, perdido entre a realidade e o mundo de Morpheu.

- Se você levantar agora, eu te encho de beijos e carinhos amanhã. - Harry murmurou na orelha do loiro.

- Hã?- perguntou a voz ainda meia sonolenta de Draco. O loiro estava consciente mas ainda não estava completamente acordado.

- Seu safadinho... - Harry falou rindo. - Hora de ir pra cama, não acha?

- E isso é motivo para me acordares?- perguntou o loiro. - Tinhas-me pegado ao colo e levado para cima.

- Você não é uma donzela para eu fazer isso. - Harry piscou para o loiro. - Mas tudo bem. Sem carinhos e beijos amanhã, então.

- Chato.- reclamou Draco enquanto se levantava. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, sendo seguido por Harry.

Harry sorriu malando e foi rapidamente atrás do loiro, empurrando-o na parede do final da escada unindo seus corpos.

- Ainda não dormimos... - Harry murmurou mordendo a orelha do menor logo em seguido. - Então ainda posso te encher de beijos e carinho.

Mal havia terminado de falar, os lábios vermelhos do moreno já se encontrava explorando toda aquela região outrora tanto desconhecida. Entre beijos, mordidas e até mesmo algumas lambidas, Harry já conseguia sentir um turbilhão de sensações envolvendo seu corpo, mais ainda quando escutou um quase gemido do loiro próximo ao seu ouvido.

Sorriu marotamente antes juntar seus lábios num beijo carregado de desejo e paixão. Era aquilo que sentia naquele momento e em todos os outros em que se encontrava ao lado daquela seu "amigo" tão especial... Tão amado.

Ao sentir a necessidade do seu pulmão por oxigênio, quebrou o beijo e uniu suas testas sussurando:

- Amo você... Muito.

- Também te amo…não fazes ideia da intensidade deste sentimento…- disse Draco extasiado pelos carinhos do namorado. Em seguida, pegou na mão do moreno e colocou-a no seu peito, sobre o seu coração acelerado. - Consegues sentir? O meu coração só bate assim por ti.

- Você é meu... - Harry murmurou beijando a mão do loiro antes de colocá-la sobre seu peito. - Eu sou teu...

Draco sorriu e a mão que estava sobre o coração de Harry subiu até á face do moreno. A outra não demorou em seguir o mesmo caminho. Acariciou a face do namorado por alguns instantes antes de os seus lábios voltarem a partir os de Harry num beijo profundo.

- A frase perfeita para terminar o dia perfeito.- disse o loiro, assim que se separam e pareceu lembrar-se de algo. - Espera, falta uma coisa. Ás velas para eu soprar e pedir um desejo, Harry?

- As velas... - Harry murmurou pensativo. - Acho que eu possa ter me esquecido delas...

- A coisa mais básica, foi aquela que tu esqueceste?- perguntou Draco, enquanto deixava escapar uma gargalhada.

- Você queria que eu pensasse no básico depois de tudo o que eu planejei? - Harry questionou fingindo-se indignado.

- Não.- respondeu Draco, rindo ainda. - Mas é engraçado o facto de teres pensado em tudo menos no mais básico.

- Quer ir dormir? - Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Não te vou obrigar a ir a esta hora da noite comprar velas, não é mesmo?- perguntou Draco e em seguida puxou Harry para continuarem a subir. - Anda, vamos. Eu perdoou o lapso das velas.

- Ou talvez não precise. - Harry falou ao entrarem no quarto vendo, de frente pra porta, um pequeno bolo com duas velinhas numeradas da idade do loiro. - Não achou que eu fosse esquecer de algo tão básico, não é?

Draco olhou para Harry e sorriu. Era mesmo típico de Harry. Tinha quase a certeza que enquanto o loiro estava distraído com alguma coisa ele tinha voltado ao quarto para por o bolo lá já que quando ele tinha subido para trocar de roupa não tinha visto nada daquilo.

- Tu és incrível.- disse Draco enquanto pegava no bolinho- Posso fazer o meu desejo em voz alta?

- Pedidos em voz alta não se realizam. - Harry falou chateado abraçando o loiro por trás.

- Oh que pena.- disse Draco para em seguida soprar as velas, apagando-as. Em seguida fechou os olhos e formulou o seu desejo. _"Desejo que ele fique do meu lado para sempre. Desejo que sejamos sempre felizes como hoje somos."_

Harry beijou suavemente o pescoço do loiro antes de sussurrar no ouvido do menor:

- Espero que não tenha desejado ficar comigo. Seria um desperdício de desejo...

- Não, na verdade desejei outra coisa.- disse Draco, enquanto retirava as velas do bolo e o partia em duas metades. Entregou uma para Harry e ele ficou com outra.- Mas porque é que seria um desperdício?

- Essa pergunta eu não preciso dizer. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Você já sabe a resposta para ela.

Draco sorriu e beijou Harry antes de se dirigir para a cama e deitar-se.

- Bem... Vou ir tomar um banho rápido. - Falou enquanto dava meia volta pegando uma toalha no armário. - Vai me esperar acordado?

- Não sei.- respondeu Draco. - Mas farei um esforço.

- Eu vou rapidinho... - Harry falou fazendo manha. - Sim?

- Está bem.- disse Draco- Mas espero que seja mesmo rapidinho.

Harry sorriu animado e beijou o namorado antes de ir rapidamente para o banheiro. Não muito tempo depois, o mesmo voltava com a bermuda do pijama esfregando as mãos com frio e sem pensar muito já se atirou em baixo das cobertas abraçando o namorado procurando um pouco de calor para se aquecer.

- Que frio! - Murmurou contra o pescoço do loiro.

Draco sorriu e abraçou o namorado com a intenção de o aquecer.

- Porque é que não vestes uma camisola?- perguntou o loiro. - Ainda vais apanhar uma conspitação.

- Aí eu não teria uma desculpa para ficar agarradinho assim, em você.- Harry respondeu normalmente.

- Eu quero ver que desculpa vais tu inventar quando ficares doente.- disse Draco, enquanto cobria melhor os dois corpos.

- E se essa for minha desculpa para ter meu enfermeiro particular de novo? - questionou inocentemente enquanto puxava o loiro para um abraço fechando os olhos.

- E se o enfermeiro não estiver interessado em que tu fiques doente?- perguntou Draco.

- Teremos que procurar um médio, então...

Draco riu. Aconchegou-se mais contra o corpo de Harry.

- Eu sei que ainda faltam três dias para a festa mas será que amanha podemos montar a árvore de natal? Ainda não tive oportunidade de montar nenhuma este ano.

- Depois do natal?

- Eu sei que é estranho mas podemos fazer isso? Será mais engraçado para depois entregar os presentes.

- Se você faz tanta questão... - Harry murmurou sonolento. - Mas já vou avisando que a estrela eu coloco.

- Mas porque é que tens de ser tu?- perguntou Draco.

- Porque sou seu namorado lindo e fofo? - rebateu a pergunta manhoso. - Muito querido e amado também...

- E não a podemos por juntos?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo para Harry.

- Quem sabe ano que vem. - respondeu se aconchegando mais ao namorado. - O que acha?

- Porquê no próximo ano e não neste?- perguntou Draco.

- Por que eu pedi primeiro. - Respondeu sorrindo - Simples assim.

- Chato!- reclamou Draco- Muito bem! Podes por a estrela mas para o ano pomo-la juntos.

- Obrigado. - Harry murmurou exitado.

- De nada.- disse Draco. Em seguida, ele deixou escapar um suspiro e fechou os olhos. A sonolência estava a chegar e ele tinha quase a certeza que logo estaria a dormir.

- Boa noite, meu amor. - Harry murmurou beijando a testa do loiro antes de fechar novamente seus olhos.

- Boa noite, anjo.- disse Draco, já entre a realidade e a inconsciência.

Pouco depois, ambos os amantes, vencidos pelo cansaço, dormiam profundamente.

_**HD**_

**Nota dos autores**:

Oi pessoas. Tudo bem? Eu espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. O próximo será muito bom, também (na minha opinião) mas ele apenas sairá se as reviews aumentarem. Então vamos lá comentar. Pode ser apenas um simples "olá". A gente responderá. Aceitam-se elogios, recomendações, ideias novas, palpites e criticas. Gostava ainda de agrecer ás reviews do capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Ficarei é espera de reviews. Beijos. Kimberly.

E ai, galera? O que acharam do capítulo? Espero que merecemos seus comentários ;D Até o próximo capítulo. Bjos do Yann. Ps.: Logo mais responderei os seus comentários do capítulo anterior...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Quando Draco acordou, no dia seguinte, ele sorriu. Era naquele dia que ele e Harry iriam montar a árvore de Natal. O loiro sabia que era uma ideia um pouco deslocada, pois quem é que montava uma árvore de Natal depois do dia ter passado? No entanto, era uma actividade que Draco adorava. Desde criança que, por alguma razão, ele amava montar a árvore. Era algo divertido para ele.

Eram quase oito e meia da manhã, mas mesmo assim o loiro decidiu acordar o namorado. Ainda havia muita coisa para fazer.

- Harry, amor.- chamou o loiro enquanto o balançava delicadamente- Acorda, anjinho.

- Que... - Harry murmurou sonolento virando de lado voltando a dormir.

- Amor, acorda.- tentou novamente Draco, agora tocando Harry na cabeça, acariciando os seus cabelos cor de noite,revoltos.

- Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho... - Harry falou voltando a se virar na cama, enfiando sua cabeça no pescoço do loiro. - Está frio... E está muito cedo...

- Anda, deixa de ser preguiçoso.- disse Draco. - Eu posso fazer aquelas panquecas que tu adoras…

- Só minha mãe sabe fazê-las. - Harry falou sem se mexer. - Além de que, não preciso sair daqui para você ir lá prepará-las.

- Oh, está bem. Então eu vou tomar banho e vou fazer umas compras.- disse Draco e em seguida ele ensaiou uma expressão pensativa. - Eu pergunto-me se eu trouxe aquelas calças de couro…bem…devem estar na mala.

- Você não vai sair daqui. - Harry falou puxando o namorado e abraçando fortemente. - Não mesmo...

- Mas ainda há muito para fazer. E eu realmente preciso de ir ás compras.- disse Draco.

- Eu sei... - Falou. - Mas você está tão quentinho... Tão cheirosinho...

Draco sorriu e abraçou o namorado, aconchegando-se contra o corpo dele.

- Muito bem. Mas só mais alguns minutos.

- Algumas horas... - rebateu sorrindo.

- Preguiçoso.

- Muito! – falou. - Tenho que aproveitar enquanto ainda há tempo.

Draco sorriu e balançou um pouco a cabeça mas não disse nada. Apenas começou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Apenas aproveitavam a presença do outro.

- Boa noite... - Murmurou sonolento.

- Boa noite.- replicou Draco, enquanto observava Harry voltar a adormecer. Quando teve a certeza de que o moreno estava a dormir profundamente, Draco saiu da cama e tirou um livro da secretária do namorado. Era um livro de capa dura. A capa era toda ela azul e em letras brancas estava escrito o título da obra e o seu autor: _"Contos para adormecer"__de Katherine River_.

O livro era familiar a Draco. Era aquele livro que Harry lia para ele quando, em criança, passava as noites em casa do moreno.

Sorriu. Nem podia acreditar que Harry ainda tinha aquele livro. O loiro voltou a deitar-se e abriu o livro, começando a ler as pequenas histórias nele narradas. A maior parte eram-lhe familiares mas havia algumas que ele desconhecia.

Ficou entretido com o livro até que, algumas horas depois, Harry despertou. Draco estava tão distraído a ler algumas das ultimas histórias que não reparou quando o namorado olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Eu gosto dessa história. - Harry falou calmamente.

Draco olhou para Harry e sorriu para o namorado.

- Lembras-te de como gostávamos deste livro?- perguntou o loiro. - Eu lembro-me que tu escolhias as histórias mais longas em noites de tempestade. Assim nós podíamos ficara acordados até que as coisas acalmassem e eu pudesse, finalmente, dormir.

- Eu lembro disso também. - Harry falou sorrindo. - A única coisa que discordo é que eu não gostava dessas histórias. Só dizia que gostava, porque sabia que você gostava.

- Como não podias gostar?- perguntou Draco.

- Sei lá. - Respondeu levantando-se um pouco na cama para poder passar um braço entorno do namorado. - A maioria deles tem uma história muito parada, muito infantil, às vezes.

- É um livro infantil.- disse Draco. - Esperavas o que?

- Não tenho culpa se não gostava de coisas infantis naquela época. - respondeu sorrindo. - Mas tem algumas histórias boas. Não posso negar.

- Eu gosto dele porque me lembra da nossa infância. No quão inocentes éramos na altura. Do quão felizes éramos.- disse Draco, com um toque de nostalgia na sua voz.

- Pode ser que eles te lembrem isso agora. - Falou rindo. - Mas não era isso que acontecia antes.

- Ainda passámos bons momentos por causa deste livro.- disse Draco, enquanto se aconchegava contra o peito do namorado.

- Eu diria que era por causa da companhia. - Harry falou beijando a bochecha do namorado. - Mas tá valendo.

- De qualquer das maneiras,- disse Draco enquanto abriu o livro e tirava de lá uma fotografia. - olha o que eu achei.

Era uma fotografia da infância deles. E parecia que era Halloween a julgar pelas fantasias que eles usavam. Harry estava vestido á pirata enquanto Draco apresentava-se vestido de rei. Ambos sorriam.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Foi o dia em que você ficava mandando e desmandando em todo mundo só porque estava vestido de rei. Eu acho que iria enlouquecer sua mãe, se durasse mais de um dia de festa, embora no dia eu tivesse achado muita graça.

- Olha quem fala!- exclamou Draco, divertido. - Eu lembro-me de um certo pirata que passava o tempo tudo a pregar partidas em todo o mundo. A tua mãe ia apanhando um ataque cardíaco quando tu deixaste cair, de propósito, o pudim em cima do editor dela.

- Sim, eu lembro. - Falou rindo. - Foi engraçado aquele dia.

- Nós não éramos nenhuns anjinhos.- disse Draco, enquanto recordava algumas cenas da infância feliz que passara ao lado de Harry. - Mas divertíamo-nos muito.

- Com certeza. – falou. - Podemos criar alguns momentos novos, quem sabe...

- Já não estamos a criar?- perguntou Draco, olhando para Harry.

- Não tão inocentes momentos... - respondeu sorrindo malicioso.

Draco sorriu. Em seguida roubou um beijo do namorado.

- Hora de levantar.- disse Draco, enquanto arrumava a fotografia dentro do livro e o pousava no criado mudo.

- Certeza? - Harry questionou manhoso. - Não me importaria de passar o resto da manhã contigo aqui na cama juntinho.

- Ainda há muito para fazer e realmente preciso de ir ás compras.- repondeu Draco. - Mas tu podes ficar na cama. Não me importo. Eu só me pergunto é onde andam as calças de couro…

- Pode existir um monte de coisa, mas nada te impede de fazê-las a tarde. - Harry murmurou sorrindo enquanto beijava o pescoço do loiro. - Sem falar que você não precisa terminar de montar a árvore hoje, já que só nós estamos aqui e os presentes só chegaram daqui uns 3 dias.

- E depois sou eu o preguiçoso.- disse Draco- Anda lá, sai da cama.

- Não sou preguiçoso. - Harry murmurou chateado. - Apenas gosto de aproveitar o bem-bom, além do fato de querer ficar agarradinho ao meu querido namorado e aproveitar todo o tempo que passamos separados.

- Tu sabes mesmo dar a volta á situação.- disse Draco para logo depois roubar um beijo ao moreno.

- Não é a toa que dizem que serei um bom advogado. - Harry murmurou puxando o loiro para um beijo cheio de paixão.

- Já não és?- perguntou o loiro quando se separam, em busca de oxigénio.

- Sempre pode melhor. - Murmurou sorrindo.

Draco correspondeu ao sorriso antes de cobrir os lábios de Harry com os seus.

- Vai querer deixar essa cama mesmo? - Harry murmurou mordiscando o pescoço de Draco.

- Tu és impossível.- disse Draco, deixando-se levar pelos carinhos de Harry. - Mas eu amo-te.

- Considerando que já passam das 10 horas, - Harry começou pensativo. - O que acha de passarmos o resto da manhã aqui na cama e eu te conto um segredo como recompensa? A propósito, eu também te amo.

- Qual segredo?- perguntou Draco, enquanto se deitava, praticamente, cima do namorado. Obviamente, tinha aceitado a proposta.

- Proposta aceita? - Harry perguntou invertendo as posições segurando as mão do loiro em cima da cabeça do mesmo. - Sem nenhuma tentativa de mudar de ideia depois?

- Está bem. Eu aceito.- disse Draco, verdadeiramente curioso. A julgar pelas acções de Harry, algo ia acontecer.

Harry sorriu maroto e baixou sua cabeça mordendo lentamente a orelha do namorado antes de sussurrar:

- Eu realmente tinha me esquecido das velinhas ontem...

- Humm…- gemeu Draco assim que sentiu a mordidela de Harry na sua orelha. - A sério? Como é que explicas o bolo e as velinhas que ontem eu encontrei aqui?

- Senhora C... - Respondeu se levantando um pouco a cabeça. - Ela queria saber se já deixava as velinhas acesas quando saísse. Sorte que ela conseguiu encontrar a tempo.

Draco abanou levemente a cabeça e sorriu.

- Já reparaste na sorte que tu tens?

- Minha maior sorte foi ter encontrado você de novo. - Harry murmurou voltando a beijar o namorado suavemente.

Draco conseguiu libertar as suas mãos e empurrou Harry de forma a inverter novamente as posições. Inclinou-se sobre o moreno e sorriu antes de dizer:

- Não, meu amor. A tua maior sorte foi eu ter-te dado uma segunda oportunidade.

- Ninguém resiste ao meu charme. - Harry falou fingindo jogar o cabelo para trás.

Draco riu e caiu ao lado do namorado.

- Eu não sei quem é que "se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote".- disse ele- Se tu ou o teu amigo, o Aaron.

- A última bolacha do pacote vem sempre quebrada. - Harry falou olhando para o namorado sorrindo. - Eu sou aquele copo de água gelada quando se está com muita cede num dia quente de verão.

- O que é que é suposto isso significar?

- Essa resposta terá que conseguir sozinho. - Harry murmurou se levantando rápido da cama. - Já volto. _Pi_...

- E dizia ele que queria ficar na cama.- disse Draco, provocando.

- Já estou voltando! - Harry gritou dando a descarga.

Draco ainda sentiu Harry abrir a água para lavar as mãos e quando sentiu o moreno a deitar-se novamente, ele afastou-se.

- Enquanto não aqueceres, eu não me aproximo de ti.- declarou.

- Só porque você não vai se aproximar de mim, - Harry falou puxando o loiro para um abraço - não significa que eu não me aproximarei de você.

- O teu corpo está gelado.- disse Draco mas mesmo assim abraçou-se a Harry.

- Por isso eu preciso de você para me esquentar. - Harry murmurou. - E você ainda tem a capacidade de me aquecer de várias maneiras...

- Oh, a sério?- perguntou Draco. O sorriso na sua boca poderia muito bem ser considerado como provocador. - E quais serão essas maneiras?

- Você é quentinho. - Respondeu inocentemente. - Seu sorriso... Seu olhar... Tudo me aquece.

- Oh, que bom.- disse Draco enquanto beijava o namorado profundamente.

- Por que? - Harry perguntou sorrindo. - Em que tinha pensado?

- Nada de importante. Agora, eu acredito que tu tenhas daquelas histórias engraçadas de advogados…

- Histórias engraçadas de advogados? - Harry questionou curioso. - Que é que você quer saber?

- Oh, vá lá. Situações engraçadas e constrangedoras com os clientes.

- Não tenho nenhuma não. - falou desconversando. - Já sabe o que vai querer comprar a tarde?

- Eu sei que tens.- insistiu Draco. - Conta-me uma, só uma.

- Você vai me fazer contar mesmo? - Harry perguntou indignado.

- Por favor?-pediu Draco, fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho.

- Ano passado, estava na festa de fim de ano da empresa e... Não! - Harry exclamou lembrando-se de outra história. - Acho que você vai gostar mais dessa outra história...

- Qual história?- perguntou Draco, enquanto se acomodava mais perto de Harry.

- Bom... - Harry começou. - Era uma noite de lua cheia, estava começando a chover e eu estava indo para casa quando, de repente, próximo a um lugar onde havia boatos de existirem "criaturas de outros mundos", começo a ouvir barulhos estranhos vindo de dentro do carro... Eram risadas e conversas... Mas ai eu lembrei que o rádio estava ligado e continuei dirigindo tranquilamente em direção ao apartamento onde morava...

- E?- perguntou Draco, incentivando o namorado.

- E encontrei um cliente andando apressado na rua tentando se proteger da chuva como podia. - Continuou pensativo. - Eu parei e dei uma carona até a casa dele. Fui convidado para jantar lá e passar o resto da noite, já que a chuva tinha ficado muito forte...

- E o que aconteceu assim de tão extraordinário?

- Estamos curiosos hoje, então? - Harry rebateu a pergunta apertando a cintura do loiro.

- Tu ias contar uma e depois lembraste-te desta.- disse Draco. - Então, agora acaba de a contar.

- Nunca disse que não terminaria. - Harry comentou enquanto afastava os cabelos de Draco do pescoço sorrindo. - Só que pensando melhor, provavelmente poderá não gostar do resto da história...

- Eu só vou saber se gosto ou não depois da história terminada.- disse Draco, embora já adivinhasse o final.

- Você já disse que não gosta de saber de certos detalhes que aconteceram nesse meio tempo longe...

- Mas eu quero saber agora.- insistiu o loiro.

- Eu avisei... - Harry falou e suspirou. - No começo achei que não tinha problemas, poderia jantar e a chuva já deveria ter diminuído para eu poder voltar para casa. Então começamos a falar do avanço do caso até que as coisas começaram a mudar...

Se Draco ainda não tinha a certeza sobre o final da história, agora, ele tinha a certeza. Porém queria que Harry contasse até ao fim.

- E?

- Enfim... - Harry continuou levemente envergonhado. - O meio dessa história não importa. O que você precisa saber é que no final, eu sai correndo da casa, no meio da chuva, sem camisa e com a calça aberta, com alguma gosma colorida pelo corpo (que não era o que você está pensando), uma algema em um dos pulsos, gritando. Por sorte, havia deixado minha pasta e a chave do carro próximo da porta se não teria saído daquele jeito pela rua.

- Portanto, basicamente, esse cliente quis abusar de ti…mas não conseguiu levar o plano até ao fim…- disse Draco enquanto absorvia a informação.

- E você fala isso na maior calma? - Harry questionou indignado. - Fiquei traumatizado por mais de uma semana com isso.

Perante o tom indignado de Harry, Draco não teve outra hipótese senão rir profundamente. Não ficara propriamente feliz em saber daquela história, afinal tratava-se de uma história em que tinham quase abusado do SEU namorado mas o tom indignado de Harry compensava e depois, ele sabia que, para Harry, ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes dentro da sua vida.

- E não ganhaste outra camisola da "ovelhinha cor-de-rosa"?- perguntou Draco quando conseguiu controlar o riso.

- Hei! - Exclamou brincando. - Isso foi antes daquela outra história. Se fosse depois, quem sabe eu não teria ficado para ter alguma experiência, não é?

Imediatamente, Draco voltou-se para Harry e a sua expressão não era das mais amigáveis. O ciúme tinha falado mais alto. O olhar do loiro não inspirava confiança e se o olhar matasse, Harry era picadinho de carne, naquele momento.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou inocentemente.

- Terias ficado?- perguntou o loiro, engolindo em seco.

- O que essa pergunta significa?

- Terias ficado se o episódio "da ovelhinha" se tivesse passado antes do episódio que acabaste de contar?

- Por que quer saber? - Harry fez mais uma pergunta e sorriu. - Detecto um pouco de ciúmes nessas perguntas?

- Podes responder á pergunta, por favor?- pediu o loiro.

- Não. Não teria ficado. – Respondeu, abraçando o loiro. - Você sabe que não teria ficado. Sou inocente de mais para essas coisas...

- É bom que não ficasses.- disse Draco, no mesmo tom neutro. - Eu sou o único que te pode algemar a uma cama e abusar de ti.

- Você faria isso? - Harry questionou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Digo me algemar a uma cama para abusar de mim?

- Poderia fazê-lo.- disse Draco enquanto fingia estar ocupado a analisar as suas unhas.

- Posso saber o que essa mente pervertida está pensando? - Perguntou curioso.

Draco sorriu e olhou para Harry. Sorriu de uma maneira que não agradou ao moreno.

- O que eu estou a pensar é num Harry Potter deitado na cama, algemado e totalmente desprotegido, com um grande laço verde á volta do corpo nu dele e um cartãozinho que diga "Para o Draco" e ao lado um cestinho com champagne, morangos, chantili e muito mas muito chocolate. O cestinho também terá um laço e o cartão.- disse o loiro- Esse seria um presente absolutamente perfeito.

- Mas eu já sou seu. - Harry falou simplesmente. - Por que é que gostaria disso tudo?

Naquele momento, Draco subiu para cima do outro e assim se deitar em cima de Harry.

- Ora, amor, faria maravilhas para o meu ego.

- E o que você faria com tudo aquilo? - perguntou beijando o pescoço do namorado. - O que é que você pensa em aprontar?

- Ora isso terá de ser surpresa, não é mesmo?- perguntou Draco enquanto abraçava o outro.

- Não me deixe curioso, lindo. - Harry murmurou olhando com carinho para o loiro. - Por favor...

- Eu já te disse o que vou fazer.- respondeu Draco.- Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

- E porque não conta mais? - o moreno perguntou com o olhar que o loiro nunca resistia.

Draco desviou a cara pois sabia que não iria resistir àquele olhar de Harry.

- Não sabes esperar?

- Nunca soube...

Draco cometeu o erro de olhar para Harry e ao ver aquele olhar tão perdido, ele não pode resistir. Bufou, literalmente.

- Eu vou-te amarar a esta cama e abusar o quanto eu puder de ti.

- Mais isso você já falou. - Harry murmurou inocentemente. - Quero saber detalhes a mais... Tipo, o que você definiria como "abusar"?

- Vamos ver…- respondeu Draco. - Eu vou abusar tanto de ti que tu não vais sair desta cama durante três dias e sabes porquê? Porque eu deixar-te tão cansado que tu vais implorar para dormir.

- Eu posso gostar disso... - Harry murmurou manhoso beijando o loiro sorrindo. - Quando for sair a tarde, não esquece de comprar um laço verde.

- Quando eu for?- perguntou Draco- Tu não vens?

- Eu tenho que ir?

- O que é que ficavas a fazer aqui?- perguntou Draco. - Tu costumas ser o primeiro a dizer-me para eu não te deixar sozinho nesta casa.

- Já que insiste tanto para eu ir... - Harry disse roubando um beijo do namorado. - Mas vou avisar que não vou ficar carregando muitas sacolas, não, viu.

- Como se eu te obrigasse a carregar sacolas.- disse Draco.- Mas agora a sério, queres vir? Ou preferes ficar em casa?

- Eu vou. - Harry respondeu sorrindo. - Vai que aquele cliente me encontre aqui em casa sozinho e eu não resista a tentação...

- Engraçadinho.- disse Draco com desprezo. - Isso não são coisas para se dizer em frente ao namorado.

- Por que não?

- Como te sentirias se eu te dissesse agora que o Alex agarrou em mim e me beijou?

- Não precisava apelar tanto... - Harry falou, levemente irritado.

- O que tu estás a sentir agora é precisamente o que eu sinto quando tu falas coisas como aquelas.

- Mas você não corre o risco de me perder por causa delas. - Harry falou emburrado. - Estava apenas brincando...

- E porque é que tu haverias de me perder?- perguntou Draco. - Apenas dei um exemplo que, por acaso, é completamente fictício. O Alex nunca se aproximou com essas intenções.

- Só você acha isso. Já ouvi o jeito que ele fala contigo, ou mesmo o jeito que ele ficava olhando para você ontem. - Harry falou pensativo. - Aposto que eu tenho o mesmo olhar que o dele, quando estou olhando para você...

Harry terminou de falar e olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e suspirou.

- Acho que está na hora de levantarmos para ir as compras, não é mesmo?

Quando Harry fez menção de se levantar, Draco prendeu-o á cama.

- Como? O Alex ama-me, de facto, mas é o mesmo amor que um irmão mais velho sente pelo irmão mais novo.

- Não estou afim de falar sobre isso mais uma vez, se não tiver problema para você. - Harry respondeu olhando nos olhos do loiro antes de se soltar e levantar da cama. - Vamos? Muitas coisas a comprar.

Draco não respondeu. Preferiu manter tudo para si. Seria melhor assim. Para ambos. Será que ele nunca iria conseguir convencer Harry de que Alex era apenas seu amigo? Não entendia qual o medo exato de Harry. Não entendia o porquê de tanto ciúme. Jason também era gay e até onde Draco entendera, o namorado parecia gostar dele.

Discretamente suspirou e levantou-se para se preparar.

- Já sabe o que temos que comprar? - Harry perguntou saindo do banheiro já arrumado.

- Tens papel e caneta?- perguntou Draco enquanto tirava algumas roupas da sua mala. - A lista vai ser enorme.

- Sério? - Questionou fazendo careta enquanto procurava uma caneta. - Tantas assim?

O loiro separou algumas roupas e entrou no banheiro, deixando a porta um pouco aberta para que Harry o ouvisse.

- Tu próprio disseste que não podemos organizar uma festa á base de refrigerante e salgadinhos, não é mesmo?

- Você iria querer servir refrigerante e salgadinhos para o paladar refinado do seu pai? - Harry questionou sorrindo. - Eu sei que o meu não se importaria, mas o seu pode ser um pouquinho chato, às vezes.

Naquele momento Draco saia da casa de banho e trazia na mão a toalha que usara para enxugar a cara. Toalha que atirou a Harry.

- O meu pai não têm paladar refinado.- disse o loiro, enquanto pegava na camisola que iria usar naquele dia de inverno.- O meu pai têm gosto, assim como todos os Malfoy.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta. - Harry falou sorrindo.

- Não pretendo responder a essa pergunta.- disse Draco.- Agora, podes apontar a lista?

Harry não aguentou e riu, sendo alvo de alguns objetos, mas que, por sorte, nenhum era grande o suficiente para causar algum dano.

- Pode falar. - Harry respondeu tentando parar de rir.

- Vamos precisar de comprar camarão, pescada branca, ramos de erva cidreira e gengibre, pão francês, essência de baunilha, queijo brie, patinho moído, alcaparras, pepinos em conversa, ricota, mortadela e cebolinha verde…para as entradas.- dizia Draco.- Estás a apontar tudo?

- Que? - Harry questionou assustado quando terminou de escrever. - Pra entrada? Mas que raios você ta pensando? Vamos fazer uma festa, não um jantar formal.

- Amor, na mente do meu pai é tudo a mesma coisa.- disse Draco e nesse momento deu um sorriso de vitória quando encontrou a camisola que tanto procurava.- Então, para não ferir subjectividades, fazemos um misto de festa e jantar formal.

- Como? - questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Fácil.- disse Draco.- Pomos numa mesa entradas, salgadinhos, doces e coisas assim. Será como um _buffet_.

- Mas isso tudo vai dar muito trabalho, não acha? - Harry tornou a perguntar. - E eu não quero muito trabalho. Além de que ainda tem que montar a árvore.

- Não tanto como imaginas e ainda temos mais dois dias, para além deste.- disse Draco, já com a camisola vestida.

- Não seria mais fácil encomendar essas coisas só para ser entregue no dia? - Harry perguntou pensativo. - Além de que precisamos preparar o lugar e duvido muito que caberia aqui ou na sua casa o monte de pessoas que convidamos?

- Sim, poderíamos encomendar a comida.- disse, Draco enquanto se calçava.- Mas eu penso que o monte de gente caberá na minha casa. Há cerca de quê? Seis meses, talvez…bem, não interessa. O importante aqui é que a minha mãe sempre conseguiu o tal salão de festas que ela queria. Mas se quiseres ir atrás de outro lugar, não há problema.

- Que outro lugar também? - perguntou emburrado. - Isso tá dando mais trabalho do que imaginei...

Draco sorriu e sentou-se no colo do namorado.

- Ainda temos dois dias. Têm calma.

- Por que calma? - Harry perguntou manhoso se aproximando do loiro. - Cada minuto perdido planejando essa festa, é minuto perdido que eu tenho contigo sozinho.

- A ideia da festa não foi minha.- disse Draco.- Mas tu vais ver como vai passar depressa e depois eu volto a ser todo teu.

- Mas quem falou que eu quero que passe depressa? - Harry perguntou segurando a mão do loiro suavemente. - Quando mais depressa passar, isso só vai significar que o tempo que tenho para passar junto de ti está acabando...

Draco sorriu e disse:

- Como se não nos fossemos ver depois das férias acabarem. Vai haver tempo para nos vermos. E depois há sempre telemóveis e internet á disposição.

- Vai ser menos frequente... – murmurou. - Como acha que poderei sobreviver sem os seus beijos à noite?

- Como achas que eu me sentirei quando acordar e não te ver ao pé de mim?- perguntou Draco, enquanto abraçava o namorado.

- Não gosto de pensar nisso... - Harry murmurou encostando sua cabeça na cabeleira loira. - Nem um pouco...

- Eu também não gosto de pensar nisso.- sussurrou Draco.- Eu amo-te.

Harry abriu um fraco sorriso em sua face e segurou o queixo do amado fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Não mais do que eu te amo. - murmurou beijando delicadamente aqueles lábios rosadas que aprendera a gostar.

Draco riu e respondeu:

- Porque sempre dizes isso? Acho que fui eu que fiquei deprimido todos estes anos por causa do amor que sentia por ti.

- Meu amor por ti deve estar concentrado por não ter entendido ele antes. - Respondeu inocentemente. - O que me faz, naturalmente, amar mais agora para compensar.

- Amor pode-se medir?- perguntou Draco.

- Tudo pode se medir. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Só resta saber se compensa, ou não.

Draco ficou pensativo por alguns minutos até que disse:

- Eu penso que, se é assim como dizes, então não vale a pena medir o amor. Cada um ama de diferente maneira e com intensidades diferentes. Até as próprias pessoas que nós amamos, acabamos por amar em diferentes níveis e, mesmo assim, não deixa de ser amor o sentimento que nos liga, certo? Por exemplo, eu amo-te a ti, amo os meus pais e amo os meus amigos mas amo-vos todos em intensidades diferentes.

- Aposto que queimou muitos neurônios para formular essa frase. - Harry falou rindo. - Mas não deixa de ser verdade.

- Engraçadinho.- disse Draco, irónico.- A tua sorte é que eu não consigo mais viver sem ti. Pelo menos, condignamente.

- Eu já disse que ninguém consegue viver sem essa pessoa maravilhosa aqui. - Harry falou rindo e empurrando o loiro. - Vamos?

- Vamos.- respondeu Draco, levantando-se.- Fazemos um percurso invertido hoje? Primeiro encomendamos as coisas e depois vamos ver o espaço?

- O que vossa majestade quiser...

- Oh, não digas isso muitas vezes.- disse Draco.

- E trazer o terror do Halloween de volta? - Harry perguntou tentando esconder a risada. - Não! Jamais!

- Se naquela noite houve algum terror esse foste tu que pregavas partidas a todos.

- Mas eu não fiquei ordenando que o médico me curasse logo, porque eu _estava mandando_. - Harry falou rindo. - Não me culpe se nunca irei me esquecer dessa cena.

- Não fui eu que meteu minhocas vivas na sandes da tia Sally apenas porque não gostava dela.- disse Draco.

- E eu faria de novo... Com alguma coisa bem mais nojenta. - Harry falou tranquilamente fechando a porta. - Pronto? Certeza que quer sair?

- Porquê?- perguntou Draco.- Queres voltar para a cama?

- Não sozinho. - Harry murmurou passando um dos seus braços pela cintura do outro. - Muito menos para dormir, se é que dá para entender...

- Mas amor, eu preciso de, antes disso, comprar algemas.- disse Draco, fingindo inocência.

- Ainda temos mais dois dias, e você mesmo disse isso. - Harry falou da mesma maneira. - Temos tempo ainda para conseguir as suas algemas...

Draco revirou os olhos e começou,levemente, a puxar Harry.

- Anda lá e deixa-te de coisas.

- Que foi? - Harry questionou rindo - A ideia é boa.

- Nós temos de ir e tu sabes disso.- disse Draco.- Então, deixa de ser preguiçoso e vamos embora mas em todo o caso eu sempre posso compensar-te mais logo.

- Eu não vou esquecer do que disse. - Harry falou sorrindo enquanto segurava a mão do loiro enquanto caminhavam pela calçada.

-Eu não tencionava que tu esquecesses.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

- Eu sei que não queria que eu esquecesse. Afinal, quem é que não gostaria de me ter na cama a seu dispor, não é mesmo? - Harry falou tranquilamente com um sorriso vitorioso no canto da boca. - Mas, em fim, onde quer fazer a encomenda?

- Até parece que tens muitos fãs.- disse Draco, irónico para depois o seu tom de voz voltar ao normal.- Na "Sweet Candlee"? Pode ser?

Harry mal havia escutado direito o que o loiro havia dito e já começava a puxar o loiro pela rua deixando no ar um "Não duvide" para infelicidade do menor.

- Espera Harry.- disse Draco, rindo.- Os doces não vão desaparecer.

Se havia uma coisa que o moreno mais gostava era doces. E mais ainda quando havia a disposição um monte de variados sabores, tipos, tamanhos e formatos para poder experimentar. Parando para pensar melhor, havia uma coisa... Ou melhor, um alguém que o moreno mais gostava, mais do que tudo ainda, mas não existe a necessidade de se dizer, ainda mais quando se sabe que esta pessoa está com sua mão segura, firmemente, em seus longos dedos.

- Você não sabe se vai existir mais alguém lá hoje... - Harry falou indignado com a frase proferida pelo namorado.

- Mas os doces não vão desaparecer. Eles sempre fazem mais para compensar. - disse Draco.

- Não brinque! - Harry exclamou. - Nunca fique entre um doce e um... Como é que chama uma pessoa viciada em doces? - Perguntou curioso.

- Penso que não há um termo definido.- respondeu Draco e naquele momento eles chegaram á confeitaria. Na montra, tal como Harry esperava, havia uma grande variedade de doces.- Vês? Ainda há muitos.

- Mas aquele ali no fundo tá acabando. - Harry falou olhando para os lados procurando alguma coisa e depois para dentro da loja onde os clientes geralmente ficavam. - Quem será que acabou com eles? Eu preciso deles!

- Anda, vamos ver se ainda têm alguns.- disse Draco, entrando seguido de um Harry Potter bastante nervoso.

- Bom-dia, em que os posso ajudar?- perguntou uma das empregadas.

- Nós gostaríamos de fazer uma encomenda.- disse Draco.- E levar alguns doces, especialmente aqueles ali do canto, no fundo.

A rapariga tirou um papel próprio para as encomendas e uma caneta de uma gaveta e passou-o a Draco.

- Quais são os outros doces?- perguntou ela.

- Harry, escolhes os doces enquanto eu preencho isto?- perguntou Draco ao namorado.

O moreno sorriu para o namorado e foi em direção aos doces onde pediu para experimentar vários do que havia por lá afim de ter uma melhor opinião sobre o que levar.

- Acho que só esses... 12? - Harry falou pensativo encarando alguns saquinhos pequenos em cima do balcão. - Pega um pouquinho daquele ali também. 13 da sorte.

Harry olhou para a balconista com um sorriso infantil no rosto e piscou, com seu melhor sorriso sedutor, para a mulher que ficou corada sorrindo enquanto pegava os doces que havia pedido.

- Já acabou ai, Draco? - Questionou olhando por cima do ombro do namorado.

O loiro levantou o olhar para o namorado.

- Já escolheste os…?- ia perguntar Draco mas nesse momento os seus olhos viajaram para os saquinhos que a rapariga naquele momento ponha num saco maior.- Será que tu precisas de tantos doces?

- Por que não precisaria? - Harry perguntou inocentemente. - Preciso de energia para continuar crescendo forte e saudável.

- Continuares a crescer forte e saudável… sei.- disse Draco, não acreditando em única palavra de Harry.- Tu não vais comer isso tudo. Pelo menos, não hoje.

- Você não quer que eu diga o verdadeiro motivo para eu querer repor minhas energias, não é? - Harry questionou sussurrando próximo ao ouvido do loiro. - Eu não, nós vamos. - Falou normalmente antes de se virar para a atendente. - Desculpe, linda. Já sou comprometido com este traste aqui do meu lado.

A rapariga corou violentamente de vergonha pelas palavras de Harry.

- Harry…- avisou Draco.- Primeiro, não interessa por quem estes doces serão consumidos mas amanhã terão que estar alguns nos sacos. Eu não vou deixar que os comas feito doido e depois te venhas queixar de dores de barriga. Segundo, vês o que fizeste á pobre da rapariga? Ela quase que está a hiperventilar! E terceiro, quem é que é mesmo o traste aqui, _querido_?

Em seguida, Draco voltou-se para a rapariga e disse:

- Eu peço desculpa. Ele ainda precisa de ser treinado.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou fingindo-se ofendido. - Não sou nenhum cachorro para ser treinado. Mas posso ser, se quiser meu traste mais lindo. - Terminou de falar roubando um beijo do namorado fingindo um latido logo em seguida.

- Tu és pior que os meus amigos todos juntos. Agora, fica quieto.- disse Draco e em seguida voltou-se para a rapariga novamente que estava mais vermelha que os cabelos rubros de Alyson.- Bem, eu vou precisar disto tudo daqui a dois dias e têm de ser entregues nesta morada. Acha que vocês conseguem ter isso tudo pronto?

A rapariga olhou para o papel e acabou por dizer:

- Sim, claro. Estará tudo pronto a tempo e a horas. Não se preocupe…- ela olhou para o papel novamente.-…senhor Malfoy.

- Obrigada.- disse Draco.- Posso já pagar tudo, incluindo os doces do imaturo aqui?

A rapariga sorriu e acabou por acenar positivamente para em seguida sair para fazer contas.

- Imaturo!? Isso magoou meus sentimentos mais puros... - Harry falou triste jogando o cartão de crédito para a atendente.

- Magoou os teus sentimentos mais puros? Não vais sobreviver.- disse Draco e ao mesmo tempo tirava o cartão de crédito do alcance da rapariga que ficou sem saber o fazer.

- Não vou mesmo. - Harry falou pegando seu cartão de volta e se virava para a moça na frente deles. - Se você não passar o valor nesse cartão, eu vou ter que vir te encher o saco todos os dias. E, por mais que minha presença seja um atrativo para os clientes, não posso garantir o que esse daqui - apontou para o loiro. - irá fazer.

Draco roubou o cartão mesmo antes da rapariga o pegar.

- Quem vai dar a festa? Tu ou nós os dois?- perguntou Draco.- Pagamos cada um sua metade.

- Eu darei a festa. - Harry exclamou - Você é meu convidado especial.

- Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na minha vida.- disse Draco e em seguida estendeu dois cartões de crédito á rapariga.- Desconte, por favor, metade num e metade noutro.

Harry olhou para a mulher indicando discretamente para ele e piscou para a atendente antes de sorrir para ela torcendo para que ela entendesse o que queria com aqueles sinais.

- Sinceramente, eu não entendo porque é que tu tens a mania de querer pagar tudo por ti próprio.- dizia Draco, enquanto procurava pelo telemóvel nos bolsos. Sentira que ele vibrara.- É irritante para dizer a verdade.

- Pensa que você pode me reembolsar depois. - Harry falou pegando o cartão do loiro do balcão. - De qualquer outra maneira que quiser...

- Claro. - disse Draco distraído enquanto pegava no seu cartão e olhava o visor do telemóvel. Enquanto isso ele não entendeu os olhares deveras comprometedores entre Harry e a atendente.

- Viu só... Mary? - Harry falou observando o crachá da atendente. - Bonito nome, a propósito. Mas, em fim, primeiro ele briga comigo e depois me ignora. Como posso sobreviver com isso?

A rapariga apenas sorriu e estendeu o cartão de crédito do moreno.

Já Draco olhava para o telemóvel e franzia a testa. Acabou por marcar um número e esperar que fosse atendido.

- Olá, Emma.- disse ele, de repente.- Sim eu recebi a tua mensagem…para que é que as queres?... a sério? Pensei que já estava tudo bem…claro que eu entendo…não faz mal, podes pegar nelas sempre que quiseres…Emm, estou de férias, a última coisa em que quero ouvir falar é doenças venosas, mas, boa sorte…não te preocupes com isso, leva as notas não me importo, a sério…claro…sim, eu sei…boa sorte, novamente…adeus…beijos também para ti…

Assim que Draco desligou a chamada e olhou para cima viu Harry apoiado no balcão a olhar para ele. Imediatamente Draco soube que o tinha ignorado.

- Desculpa, uma colega minha vai ter uma prova importante daqui a uns dias e ela precisava de saber se podia usar as minhas notas. Disseste alguma coisa?

- Oh, não. Sem problemas. - Harry falou sorrindo tranquilamente. - Sei que não sou tão importante assim, mas a Mary é uma companhia muito agradável.

Draco sorriu e acabou por ir até ao namorado e abraça-lo, passando os seus braços por dentro do casaco de Harry. Em seguida, virou-se para Mary e perguntou:

- Ele incomodou-a?

- Oh, não.- disse a rapariga, sorrindo.- O seu namorado é uma companhia muito agradável, também.

- Ela já sabe que eu tenho dono, sr. ciumento. - Harry falou rindo abraçando o namorado. - Vamos?

- Vamos.- disse Draco.- Obrigada, Mary.

- De nada. Voltem sempre.- disse a rapariga sorrindo. Achara alguma piada aquele casal. Além de namorados podia-se perceber que eles eram grandes amigos.

- Voltaremos sim. - Harry falou soltando um beijo para a atendente antes de se virar para o namorado o segurando pela cintura. - Para onde iremos agora, lindo?

- Agora vamos até outra loja, a "Events", para encomendar o resto das coisas e as bebidas.- respondeu Draco.- Será que nós a chocamos?

- Provavelmente. - Harry falou pomposo. - Onde já se viu, alguém ver a minha beleza e não ficar chocado com tamanha perfeição?

- Eu não fiquei.- disse Draco.

-Mentir é feio. - Harry falou. - Lembre-se do que sua mãe falava.

- Eu não estou a mentir.- disse Draco.

- E como você ficou então? - Questionou curioso.

- Eu tinha quatro anos.- disse Draco.- Não pensei em mais nada senão na possibilidade de fazer um novo amigo.

- Eu pensei que você parecia muito fresco, no começo. - Harry falou com ar de inocência. - Mas me referia quando me viu a primeira vez depois da... Você sabe de qual acontecimento.

- Da separação?- perguntou Draco.- Bem, para falar a verdade eu fiquei um pouco chocado. Não esperava encontrar-te ali. Na verdade, depois do choque ter passado é que eu realmente comecei a reparar na tua beleza. Eu sei que isto vai aumentar esse enorme ego mas, naquele momento, eu achei que ninguém conseguiria ser tão bonito como tu és.

- Viu só como minha beleza choca todo mundo? - Harry exclamou sorrindo orgulhoso, enquanto mordia o pedaço de um dos doces que havia comprado.

- E depois o fresco sou eu…- disse Draco.

- Olha! - Harry falou apontando para a calça do loiro. - Sua calça tá manchada...

- Aonde?- perguntou Draco, olhando para a peça de roupa.

- Aqui, ó. - Harry respondeu passando o dedo sujo do doce na calça. - Ops!

- Harry!- exclamou Draco.- Olha o que tu fizeste!

- Quer que eu limpe? - Harry questionou olhando para o loiro.

- E como vais limpar isto mesmo?- perguntou o loiro, distraído enquanto tentava limpar as calças.

- Não sei. - Harry respondeu e depois riu. - Mas isso só prova o meu ponto. Eu já teria desistido de limpar faz tempo... Então não sou o fresco.

Naquele momento, Draco olhou para o namorado e não estava contente.

- Tu sujaste-me para provar o teu ponto de vista?- perguntou ele.- Tu és impossível!

Harry apenas riu mais ainda e continuou a andar normalmente sem ligar para o que o loiro havia acabado de falar.

- Esse doce aqui é ruim. - Harry falou encarando a outra parte em sua mão. - Você me fez escolher um ruim. Poderia ter outros melhores lá.

Draco começou a acompanhá-lo, mas um pouco afastado do namorado. Ainda estava zangado por Harry o ter sujado de propósito.

- Como é que eu fiz isso, exactamente? Eu não te deixei escolher?

- Você que pediu esse. - Harry falou levando o doce para o loiro experimentar. - Olha só. O único que você escolhe e ainda é ruim... Você não tem sorte, hein.

- Eles ainda fabricam destes?- perguntou o loiro, alegre. Em seguida, roubou o doce das mãos de Harry.- Eu não reparei em quais eu tinha escolhido. Eu mal posso acreditar que eles ainda façam destes.

Em seguida, Draco mordeu o doce, que consistia numa bolacha coberta com chocolate de menta, como se já não comesse á várias semanas.

- Como pode gostar desse? - Harry questionou admirado. - É tão sem sa... Açúcar. Chegamos!

Ambos entraram na loja. O ambiente desta para o da confeitaria era um pouco diferente. Este era mais sofisticado e elegante.

- Eu não reclamo dos teus gostos, então não reclames dos meus.- disse Draco mesmo antes de terem chegado ao balcão, onde um rapaz o esperava.

- Bom-dia.- disse ele, sorrindo, quando o casal se aproximou dele.- Do que vão precisar?

- Bom-dia.- cumprimentou Draco, retribuindo o sorriso .- Nós precisamos de fazer uma encomenda para daqui a dois dias.

- Sim, claro.- disse o rapaz.- Compreendo. Eu irei buscar os menus e o formulário de encomenda.

- Obrigado.- disse Draco.

- Agora... - Harry começou encostado de costas no balsão com os braços cruzados. - Desde quando você não reclama do que eu gosto, mesmo?

- Isso não interessa para a conversa.- disse Draco, corando levemente.- E eu ainda estou zangado contigo.

- Mesmo zangado comigo, - Harry começou rindo. - Eu ainda adoro quando fica corado.

- Harry…- avisou Draco.

Naquele momento, o rapaz voltou com os menus e alguns papeís para serem preenchidos. Ele pousou-os em cima do balcão e Draco puxou os papéis da encomenda para si enquanto o rapaz lhe estendia uma caneta.

- Sei lá. - Começou sem ligar para o aviso do namorado. - Talvez o contraste da sua pele pálida com a meio rosada das bochechas... Ou ainda com os seus cabelos oxigenados... Fica tão fofo.

- Primeiro: os meus cabelos não são oxigenados e sim naturais.- disse Draco, olhando para os menus e escrevendo o nome do que queria, depois, no papel.- Segundo: não serão elogios assim que te irão levar muito longe.

- Mas quem falou que eu quero ir longe? - Harry perguntou abraçando o loiro por trás apoiando seu queixo no ombro do loiro enquanto o via escrever. - Esse não. Parece ser ruim...

- Muito bem. Este não.- disse Draco, enquanto movia a caneta para outra imagem de um dos menus.- Mas este tem de ir.

- Eu provavelmente só comerei os outros mesmo. - Harry falou sorrindo se afastando do loiro.

- Olha a novidade…- disse Draco, distraído.

Harry riu e se afastou dando umas olhadas pelas guloseimas que estavam nos balcões.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?- perguntou o rapaz que os estava a atender.

- Não. - Respondeu. - Só estou esperando acabar de fazer o pedido. Obrigado.

O moreno caminhou lentamente até o loiro, novamente esperando, até que já tivesse tudo pronto por ali.

- Já esta acabando?

- Sim, já.- disse Draco, acabando de assinar os papéis. Em seguida retirou o cartão de crédito e entregou tudo para o rapaz.

- Por que você insiste em querer pagar? - Harry perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que tu insistes em fazer a mesma coisa.- disse Draco.

- Você é muito chato, sabia? - Harry murmurou cruzando os braços. - Muito!

- Mas tu amas-me.- disse Draco.

Harry estava pronto para replicar quando o rapaz voltou e interrompeu a conversa dos dois amantes.

- Desculpem.- pediu ele e em seguida voltou-se para Draco.- Senhor Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?

- Sim, sou eu.- respondeu Draco.- Algum problema?

- Oh, não.- respondeu o rapaz.- Importa-se de esperar um pouco?

- Não me importo. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não é nada de grave.- disse o rapaz enquanto saia do balcão e se aproximava de uma porta discreta que havia no canto. Bateu nela e pouco depois entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

- O que é que acabou de se passar?- perguntou Draco.

- Não faço à mínima ideia. - Harry falou encarando a porta. - Cheguei aqui junto com você...

. **HD** .

**Nota dos autores**:

N/AK.: Oi pessoal! Tudo bem? Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelas reviews. Agora, mistério no ar… o que vai acontecer? Quem acertar, ganha um doce. Outra coisa, agora, realmente, não existe um termo para alguém viciado em doces. Pelo menos, um que eu conheça. Vejam, chama-se chocólatra quem é viciado em chocolate, mas não existe um nome especifico para quem é viciado em doces no geral.  
>Então, aceitam-se reviews (muitas de preferencia), criticas, elogios, recomendações, palpites, etc...Beijos. Kimberly Anne.<p>

N/AY.: Oi, pessoas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem a gostar da história em geral. Super beijo, Yann. Ps.: Quem acertar o que vier a seguir, ganha um trecho do próximo capítulo. O que acham?


	20. Chapter 20

"_[...]_

_- Desculpem.- pediu ele e em seguida voltou-se para Draco.- Senhor Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?_

_- Sim, sou eu.- respondeu Draco.- Algum problema?_

_- Oh, não.- respondeu o rapaz.- Importa-se de esperar um pouco?_

_- Não me importo. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa._

_- Não é nada de grave.- disse o rapaz enquanto saia do balcão e se aproximava de uma porta discreta que havia no canto. Bateu nela e pouco depois entrou, fechando-a atrás de si._

_- O que é que acabou de se passar?- perguntou Draco._

_- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Harry falou encarando a porta. - Cheguei aqui junto com você..."_

Capítulo 20

Pouco depois o rapaz voltou e vinha uma rapariga com ele. Ela tinha longos cabelos cor de cobre, olhos azuis claros, era baixa, mas elegante. Trazia vestido um bonito vestido negro de inverno e calçava sapatos de salto alto também negros. Usava óculos e a única jóia que usava era uma pulseira em ouro com detalhes em diamantes. Era discreta, não perdia a elegância mas quem olhasse para ela saberia que ela era rica ou ascendia de uma família rica.

- Draco?- perguntou ela.

- Victoria?- perguntou Draco, supresso, ao reconhecer a rapariga.

A rapariga sorriu e correu até ao loiro. Abraçaram-se como velhos amigos que se reencontram depois de anos separados. E eram mesmo amigos que se reencontravam.

Draco ao abraçar a rapariga rodou-a no ar e ela riu.

- Por onde andaste?- perguntou Draco.- Depois que fui para D.C. nunca mais te encontrei.

- Oh, sabes como é.- respondeu ela.- Viajei durante um ano. Depois fiz o curso de Administração e Gestão que o meu pai queria na França. Trabalhei por algum tempo lá, depois fui para a Inglaterra, mas não me adaptei muito bem e fui para a Alemanha. Há cerca de dois meses, o meu pai pediu-me para que eu me dedicasse mais aos negócios da família e por isso aqui estou eu, de volta ás raízes e a gerir a parte do catering restauração do império. E tu, como vais?

- Bem, estou a acabar o curso de Medicina em D.C.- respondeu Draco.- A minha vida não é tão movimentada como a tua.

- Oh, mas eu tenho a certeza que será quando virares o poderoso Dr. Draco Malfoy.- disse a rapariga, fazendo uma voz mais grossa.

Draco riu. Victoria era uma amiga que ele tinha conhecido depois da separação com Harry. Enquanto o moreno passara a estar mais tempo com Hermione, Ron e Kevin, ele encontrara Victoria e tinham ficado amigos. Ela, embora ascendesse de uma família rica, era bastante simples, engraçada e cheia de vida. Algo que Draco apreciava nela. Ela não passava o dia a humilhar outros, como muitas "princesinhas" faziam. Victoria, se fosse preciso, defenderia os humilhados. Ela era uma espécie de Robin Wood dos tempos modernos.

- E, Draco, estamos a ser completamente mal-educados.- disse ela, notando Harry. Avançou um pouco até ao moreno e sorriu para ele.- Olá. Victoria Miller.

- Muito prazer, senhorita. - Harry murmurou se curvando levemente enquanto a beijava na mão. - Harry Potter, ao seu dispor.

- Que cavalheiro.- disse a rapariga, sorrindo para Harry.- Eu lembro-me de ti dos tempos de escola. Via-te muitas vezes, durante os intervalos.

- Desculpe-me. - Harry murmurou pensativo quase corando. - Eu tenho uma vaga ideia, mas não posso dizer que lembro...

- Oh não faz mal.- disse Victoria.- Mas tu até que estás mais bonitinho.

- O bonitinho daí tem dono, Victoria.- disse Draco.

A rapariga voltou-se para o amigo e depois olhou para Harry, novamente. Depois olhou para Draco.

- Espera, ele têm dono?

- Tem sim.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

E Harry quase que não acreditou quando viu o que se passou a seguir. Victoria deu um gritinho e correu para Draco, abraçando-o muito forte e fazendo barulhinhos de contentamento. A rapariga, realmente, não era alguém vulgar.

- Vês?- disse ela.- Eu disse-te.

- Eu sei.- disse Draco, sorrindo, contagiado pela amiga.

- Será que eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? - Harry não aguentou e perguntou curioso. - Aposto que até o carinha ali fora escutou esse grito estridente...

- A Victoria foi uma amiga que eu encontrei depois da nossa separação.- explicou Draco.- Quando ela ficou a saber que eu estava triste por causa do que tinha acontecido, ela deu-me forças para continuar em frente mas sempre me garantiu que um dia nós voltaríamos a estar juntos.

- E eu tinha razão.- disse Victoria enquanto se encostava ao balcão.- Eu sempre tenho razão.

- Nem sempre.- entreviu o rapaz que tinha atendido Draco e Harry.

- Pronto, está bem.- disse Victoria.- Em 99.9% das situações eu tenho razão.

- Aposto que você não achou que voltaríamos a ficar dessa maneira. - Harry falou passando um braço pelo pescoço do namorado o puxando para mais perto. - Como é que eu poderia pensar em ficar com alguém tão... Tão _ele_? - E sorriu maroto. beijando a bochecha do loiro.

Victoria sorriu, visivelmente feliz por eles.

- Eu não sei se encarar isso como um elogio ou como um insulto.- disse Draco, aproximando-se mais do namorado.

- A vitória sabe do que estou falando. - Falou piscando para a mulher.

Victoria piscou de volta para Harry. Em seguida, ela contornou o balcão ficando ao lado do rapaz que arrumava os papéis numa caixa.

- Mas Victoria, e tu?- perguntou Draco.- Encontraste o amor?

Ela sorriu o rapaz ao seu lado corou.

- Oh, claro que encontrei Draquinho.- disse ela.- Conheçam o William. Amor, é o Harry e o Draco.

- Olá.- disse William sorrindo enquanto largava o porte profissional. O rapaz tinha uma beleza vulgar com os seus cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos cor de mel. Era quase da altura de Harry e magro. Porém, o seu sorriso era mais belo que mil arco-íris.

- Olá.- disse Draco, apertando a mão de William.

- Prazer, William. - Harry falou dando um leve aceno de cabeça.

Foi então que Victoria olhou para o relógio no pulso do namorado e deu outro gritinho.

- Mas olhem as horas.- disse ela.- É a nossa hora de almoço. Will, é a nossa hora de almoço.

- Eu sei.- disse o rapaz.

- E se fossemos almoçar todos juntos?- perguntou Victoria.- Isto se vocês ainda não almoçaram.

- Nós íamos agora.- disse Draco.- Eu adoraria ir. Mas tenho que ir até casa mudar de roupa. O Harry fez o favor de me sujar as calças.

- Oh querido, desde quando é que eu almoço em restaurantes?- perguntou a rapariga.- Eu prefiro refeições mais caseiras.

Draco sorriu e olhou para o namorado em busca de uma resposta.

- Fresco...- Harry deixou a palavra no ar olhando para os lados antes de se voltar para as outras duas pessoas da conversa.- Vocês escolhem o lugar. Para mim, tanto faz.

- Ok.- disse Victoria, sentando-se no balcão e erguendo a mão direita, apontando para a porta. A postura dela fazia lembrar um pirata que comandava uma nova expedição.- Para a casa do Draco. É hoje que eu como alguma coisa decente.

- Hei.- protestou William.- Até parece que a minha comida é assim tão má.

- Nada contra, amor.- disse Victoria.- Mas a comida que o Draco faz é digna de exposição.

- E como sempre ela exagera.- disse Draco, sorrindo corado pelo elogio.

Victoria sorriu quando o namorado pegou nela e a colocou no chão.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o traste aqui do meu lado. - Harry falou rindo. - Exagerou. E exagerou muito, Victoria.

- Hei!- disse Draco, indignado e em seguida ficou emburrado como uma criança.- Até hoje ninguém se queixou.

- Mas é claro. - Harry rebateu sorrindo. - Quem seria o loco de reclamar? Além de mim, claro.

- Haha…tão engraçado.- disse Draco, irónico.

- Harry, acredita, depois de meses a comeres das coisas mais estranhas que eu já vi na minha vida.- disse Victoria enquanto vestia o casaco e enrolava no seu pescoço um cachecol de lã. - Até a comida feita por mim parece um manjar de deuses. E olha que eu consigo cometer a proeza de deixar queimar um ovo estrelado.

- Ainda bem que você cozinha, então, Willian. - Harry falou rindo abraçando o namorado. - Se não estaria perdido.

- Eu já a tinha deixado á muito tempo.- disse o rapaz enquanto passava a mala de Victoria para a namorada e ajeitava o casaco dela.- Estás pronta? Não vais ter frio?

- Não, não vou ter frio.- disse ela.- É verdade que me deixavas?

O moreno de olhos cor de mel sorriu e roubou um beijo á namorada.

- Não, não deixava. Amo-te demais para fazer isso.

Victoria sorriu e abraçou o namorado. Quando o casal se voltou para Draco e Harry, o loiro lançou um olhar significativo para a amiga.

- O que é?- perguntou ela.- É meu namorado. _Meu_. Eu faço dele aquilo que eu quiser.

- Para quem dizia que amor não era para ela…- disse Draco.

- Para quem dizia que ia desistir do amor…- replicou ela.

- Nós os dois somos incríveis.- disse Draco, aproximando-se da amiga e ofereceu-lhe o braço. Convite que ela aceitou.- Nunca mantemos as promessas.

- Correcção: tu és incrível.- disse Victoria.- Eu sou fabulosa.

Ambos já saiam e eram seguidos por Harry e William.

- Eles realmente são muito amigos.- disse William, observando os risos que Victoria soltava.

- Ainda bem que não somos inimigos deles. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Se bem que sendo namorados, somos alvos fáceis...

- Eu sei bem o que é ser um alvo mais fácil para ser atingido.- disse William.- Houve uma vez em que ela meteu na cabeça que eu ficava bem com o cabelo pintado de azul. E não é que bastou algumas palavras e um sorriso para que eu fosse pintar o cabelo.

Harry olhou assustado para o cara ao seu lado e murmurou para que só os dois escutassem:

- Se você der uma ideia parecida para aquele loiro ali, eu te arrebento, viu. Eu não precisaria de algumas palavras para aceitar...

William sorriu, misterioso:

- Fá-lo-ias se ele te pedisse?

- Estou falando sério... - Falou e depois riu por não aguentar mais segurar sua cara de bravo.

William riu com ele mas acabou por dizer:

- Eu não vou dizer-lhe nada, não posso é garantir que a Victoria não diga algo do género para ele. Mas agora a sério…fá-lo-ias?

- Ele sabe me convencer... - Harry murmurou sorrindo. - Não me culpe por ser tão fraco quando ele me pede as coisas.

- Eu pintei o meu cabelo de azul fluorescente porque a minha namorada me pediu. E as únicas coisas que bastaram para me convencer foram umas palavras e um sorriso.- disse William.- Acho que não te posso culpar por seres fraco. Eu também o sou.

- Mas... Azul fluorescente? - Harry questionou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Deve ter alguma foto desse fato, não?

- Eu tive aquilo na cabeça durante seis meses.- disse William.- Não existe apenas uma foto. Existem várias. Ela fazia questão de as tirar e como o fraco que eu sou, eu deixei.

- Você deve a amar de mais. - Harry falou olhando para os dois amigos que andavam juntos vários passos a frente. - Fico me perguntando o que aqueles dois estão confabulando juntos. Mas acho que tenho medo de saber.

- Eu acho que ela é capaz de estar a contar as coisas que ela praticamente me obriga a fazer.- disse William e observou enquanto Draco falava alguma coisa.- E acho que o teu namorado está a dar ideias á minha namorada. Eu nem quero saber mesmo.

Harry riu murmurando um "Boa sorte a nos", antes de rir mais um pouco.

O outro moreno acompanhou Harry nos risos e eles acabaram por chamar a atenção aos outros dois que iam mais á frente.

- Qual é a piada?- perguntou Victoria, parando com Draco a seu lado.

- É... Bem... - Harry começou olhando assustado para os dois - Willian contou-me uma ótima piada.

- Nós gostaríamos de saber como ela era.- disse Victoria.

Naquele momento estavam já todos juntos e enquanto Draco se aninhara contra Harry, William tinha abraçado a namorada.

- Eu já não me lembro.- disse o moreno de olhos cor de mel.

- Talvez o Harry se lembre.- disse Draco.

- Você sabe que eu não sei contar piadas, Draco. - Harry falou beliscando a cintura do namorado. - Muito menos memória para guardar uma...

- Vocês gostam mesmo de estragar a diversão das outras pessoas.- disse Victoria, agarrando Draco e continuarem a caminhar em frente dos namorados. Draco virou-se para Harry, ainda, e sorriu para voltar a olhar para a amiga.

- Não vou gostar da consequência daquela sorriso. - Harry murmurou para si, temeroso.

- Boa sorte, companheiro.- disse William.- Acho que vais precisar.

Naquele momento, Victoria parou e olhou para Draco. Pouco depois ela correu para o namorado. O sorriso no seu rosto não adivinhava nada de bom.

- Will…- disse ela.- O Draco têm um cachorro.

- E que tenho eu a ver com isso?- perguntou o moreno.

- Porque é que não me ofereces um cachorro, também? Eu quero, eu quero.- dizia Victoria, enquanto olhava para William de uma maneira que faria qualquer homem dar-lhe a lua, até, se ela pedisse.

- Está bem.- disse William.- Amanhã tu vais ter um cachorro.

Victoria sorriu e abraçou o namorado.

Enquanto esta cena decorria, Draco tinha ido novamente até Harry e tinha-lhe dado a mão. Ele olhou o namorado e sorriu da mesma maneira que Victoria tinha sorrido para William antes de ter pedido por um cão.

- Sabes o que poderíamos fazer?- perguntou o loiro.- Podíamos ir até Paris. Numa viagem. Só nós os dois.

- Paris? - Harry perguntou curioso e porque não levemente nervoso. - Por que Paris?

- Ora, porque é Paris.- disse Draco.- A cidade do amor. Podíamos ir quando ambos tivéssemos uma boa oportunidade.

Harry encarou Will de conto dos olhos e falou:

- Claro, porque não...

Draco sorriu como uma criança que acabou de receber o presente que queria pelo natal. William olhou para Harry e sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça num gesto negativo como se dissesse que tanto ele como Harry eram casos irrecuperáveis.

- Victoria, eu vou a Paris.- disse Draco e mostrou a língua para a amiga.- Eu vou e tu não.

- Isso não é justo. Fazer ciúmes não vale, Draco. Tu sabes que eu amo Paris.- disse a rapariga.- Will, bate nele.

William sorriu e enlaçou a cintura da namorada com um dos seus braços.

- Eu acho que o Harry não ia gostar muito que eu fizesse isso.

- Eu até poderia rir com essa cena. - Harry falou inocente. - Por quê me privou disso?

- Hei!- exclamou Draco.- Que óptimo namorado, digo traste, que eu arranjei.

- Você que é meu traste-oxigenado. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado enquanto roubava um beijo do mesmo. - Meu traste-oxigenado- fresco.

Draco riu e correspondeu ao beijo de Harry. Quando se separaram, o casal olhou para Victoria e William que pareciam discutir alguma coisa em murmúrios.

- Vamos?- perguntou Draco.

- Vamos sim.- respondeu William, enquanto guiava a namorada.

Todos continuaram o caminho até casa de Draco em meio de conversas, risos e muitos sorrisos. Assim que chegaram ao seu destino, Draco abriu a porta e todos entraram.

- Bem, sejam bem-vindos.- disse o loiro.- Eu vou mudar de calças e já venho para baixo. Depois podemos começar a pensar no almoço.

- Não demores.- disse Victoria enquanto tirava o casaco e o cachecol e pendurava as roupas num bengaleiro. Este gesto era imitado pelo namorado dela e por Harry.

- Não demoro nada.- disse Draco.- Mas se quiseres os livros, os filmes e os álbuns de música estão na sala, ali. Tu sabes onde.

- Oh.- disse Victoria e voltou-se para o namorado.- Amor, tu tens de ver a colecção de obras de arte que este loiro têm.

- Está bem.- disse William, enquanto era puxado por Victoria para a sala, deixando Draco e Harry sozinhos.

- E tu vens comigo.- disse Draco para o namorado.- Há algo que eu quero que vejas.

- O que é? - Harry questionou seguindo o loiro. - Por que tem sempre que fazer suspense?

Draco lançou um olhar de mistério para o moreno e continuou o seu caminho até ao segundo andar da casa. Assim que entraram no quarto de Draco, o moreno constatou que pouca coisa tinha mudado durante os últimos cinco anos. A mobília continuava a ser escura e maciça, as paredes estavam pintadas de branco, as cortinas continuavam a ser as azuis e feitas de um tecido muito leve e suave. As diferenças é que havia novas adições há estante dos livros, haviam muitos mais papeis na secretária de trabalho e haviam novas fotografias emolduradas.

O loiro foi até ao armário, abriu-o e tirou de lá um par de calças limpas e, ao que parecia, um livro de capa grossa, azul e prateado.

- Lembras-te de uma vez a minha mãe dizer algo como nós termos tantas fotografias de nós os dois que dava para fazer um álbum inteiro e que ainda sobrariam as suficientes para fazer um mural no muro?

- Isso foi a muito tempo... - Harry murmurou sem deixar de olhar para o loiro se trocando. - Mas lembro sim.

Draco acabou de se vestir e pegou no objecto que dava a entender ser um livro.

- Bem, eu tive uma ideia melhor.- disse ele enquanto abria a caixa que tinha nas suas mãos. Era uma caixa de madeira que imitava um livro. Quem não soubesse o que era aquilo, pensaria mesmo tratar-se de um livro. Foi então que Draco aproximou-se do namorado e deixou que ele visse o conteúdo da caixa. Ela estava cheia de fotografias em que ambos pousavam.- Depois na separação eu guardei todas as fotografias de nós os dois que tinha aqui e acho que não lhe mexi mais até hoje.

- Você não está propondo o que eu acho que você está propondo, está? - Harry questionou não gostando muito do rumo daquilo.

- O que é que você queria mostrar? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- Oh, sim.- Draco começou a procurar entre as fotografia até que achou aquilo que queria. Quando elevou a mão, trazia nela uma fotografia.- Era esta fotografia. Aliás, eu queria que ficasses com isto. É a última fotografia que tiramos juntos e penso que esta tu não tens.

Na fotografia, dois adolescentes, um moreno e um loiro, estavam abraçados e tinham copos de champagne na mão. Pelo cenário e pelas roupas que eles usavam, parecia que estavam numa festa formal. Porém, eles sorriam para a camara como se estivessem a divertir naquela festa.

- Não foi a última. - Harry falou sem desviar os olhos da foto. - Mas, foi a última festa que fomos juntos. Até depois de amanhã, espero eu.

- Então qual foi a última?- perguntou Draco.

- No parque... À noite... - Respondeu sorrindo - Um dia antes que tudo acontecer. Você estava se exibindo com seu celular novo que tirava fotos.

- Pois. Eu não me lembrava dessas.- disse Draco, enquanto largava a caixa em cima da mesa de trabalho e voltava para o armário.- Eu devo ter essas fotos por aqui. Lembro-me que as revelei. Haa, já que estamos a falar disto, será que eu podia fazer-te uma pergunta?

- Eu deixo você fazer uma outra pergunta...

- Como foi que ele te disse?- perguntou Draco.- Quer dizer, eu só te deixei alguns momentos sozinho.

Draco olhou para Harry antes de voltar á sua tarefa em encontrar as fotografias.

- Bem, eu só sei que tu estavas furioso. Nunca te vi daquela maneira.- disse o loiro.- Um dia ainda gostava de saber quais as palavras exactas do Kevin proferiu para te deixar naquele estado.

- Espero nunca ter que ouvir aquelas palavras algum dia. - Harry falou empurrando o loiro com cuidado em direção a cama - Jamais...

- Harry…- Draco riu.- Nós temos convidados.

- Correção; você tem convidados. - Harry falou sorrindo enquanto o deitava na cama. - Também sou um. Não mereço um pouco de sua atenção?

- Não me tentes distrair.- disse Draco, suavemente.- O que é que ele te disse que te deixou naquele estado, meu amor? Eu preciso de saber.

Harry sorriu com o canto dos lábios e subiu na cama com suas pernas uma em cada lado do corpo do menor, murmurando no ouvido do loiro assim que se curvou:

- Você fica tão gostoso assim, tão indefeso...

- Harry…- Draco riu quando o namorado começou a distribuir alguns beijos no seu pescoço.- Pará…nós temos de ir. E não penses que te livras da conversa.

- Eles devem estar entretido com alguma coisa... - Harry sussurrou mordendo suavemente a orelha do namorado. - Acho que podemos ficar um pouquinho aqui...

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso.- disse Draco.- Temos que ir. Mais logo eu te dou toda a atenção que tu quiseres.

- Como você sabe ser estra prazeres. - Harry murmurou deitando do lado do loiro na cama. - Literalmente.

- Oh é um dom que eu tenho, meu amor.- disse Draco enquanto se levantava e voltava a vasculhar alguma coisa no armário. Pouco depois, o loiro endireitou-se e com um sorriso triunfante no rosto voltou a deitar-se na cama.- Olha, achei as fotografias.

- Como pode? - Harry questionou admirado e depois sorriu maroto. - Seu melhor amigo era um gatão, hein. Como foi que resistiu a esse pedaço de mal caminho?

- Com muito mas muito sacrifício.- respondeu o loiro, sorrindo para Harry.

- Até que você também não era de se jogar fora, sabia? - Harry continuou a falar mudando a fotografia. - Nada comparado a seu melhor amigo, claro, mas ainda sim muito bonito.

- Isso quer dizer que eu não sou bonito agora?- perguntou Draco.

- Não venha distorcer minhas palavras, mocinho. - Harry falou virando-se para o loiro. - Eu falei que era. Não disse nada a respeito do presente.

- E o que tens a dizer a respeito do presente?

Harry sorriu inocentemente para loiro, o beijando suavemente antes de murmurar:

- Digamos que o tempo fez muito bem a esse respeito...

- Bem, eu também tenho de admitir que o tempo também te fez muito bem.- murmurou Draco, passando uma das suas mãos pelos cabelos de Harry.- Pelo menos já perdeste todos os traços que antes te faziam parecer uma criança pequena.

- Eu parecia uma criança pequena. - Harry rebateu indignado. - Eu era bem grandão!

- E parecias uma criança que não queria crescer.- disse Draco apontando para uma fotografia onde Harry sorria feito uma criança que havia feito alguma asneira.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou chateado.

Draco riu e beijou profundamente o namorado.

- Eu amo-te de qualquer das maneiras.- disse o loiro.- Isso é que é importante, não é?

- Não sei. - Harry respondeu. - Acho que preciso de mais beijos para poder me decidir...

- Abusado.- disse Draco mas mesmo assim, beijou o namorado de uma forma profunda que demonstrava todo o amor, carinho e felicidade que sentia.

- E você me ama mesmo assim... - Harry falou após o beijo.

- Eu amo.- disse Draco e em seguida, tirou das mãos do namorado as fotografias para em seguida lhe estender apenas uma.- Aqui está ela. A última fotografia.

- Nessa foto até que você ficou bem bonito, sabia? - falou pensativo. - Uma pena que você não tem mais essa foto ai...

- Porquê? Vais roubar-me?- perguntou Draco.

- Não. - Respondeu maroto tirando a foto do namorado. - Eu já roubei.

- Eu teria te dado se tu me pedisses.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

- Pedir, não tem graça. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Pelo menos não para algumas coisas...

Draco sorriu e subiu para cima de Harry, aconchegando-se ao moreno.

- O que vai fazer agora com ela, hum?- perguntou ele.- Emoldura-la e pô-la na secretária do teu escritório.

- Nem te conto. - Harry falou manhoso. - Esta na hora de irmos, não?

- Não, primeiro quero saber.- disse Draco, prendendo o corpo do namorado com o seu.

- Eu não vou achar ruim de ficar aqui... - Harry murmurou levantando a cabeça para sentir o cheiro que emanava do pescoço do loiro. - Nem um pouquinho se quer. Mas será que os seus convidados acharão?

- Vá lá, diz-me o que vais fazer com a foto…por favor…- pediu Draco, fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido.- Por favor…

- Não sei direito ainda. - Respondeu sincero. - Só sei que quero guardar ela comigo.

Draco sorriu e acabou por sair de cima do namorado e levantar-se da cama. Em seguida, arrumou as caixas que tinha tirado do armário e acabou por pegar na caixa em forma de livro em que tinha as fotografias e pegar noutra semelhante em tons de verde e branco.

- Então, estas fotografias vão para esta caixa.- disse Draco enquanto juntava as fotografias recém descobertas á colecção e fechava a caixa para abrir a outra.- E vamos abrir outra para fazer novas recordações, o que me dizes?

- Ainda vai abrir? - Harry questionou como se estivesse se ofendido. - Eu já comecei as minhas novas recordações...

- Eu também.- disse o loiro.- Mas eu referia-me a novas fotografias.

Harry sorriu para o loiro e pegou seu celular apertando a tela rapidamente, algumas vezes, antes de entregar para o loiro e repetir:

- Eu já comecei minhas novas recordações.

- Quando é que tu tiraste isto?- perguntou Draco.

Harry sorriu maroto olhando para o loiro e pegou o celular de volta, sem responder a pergunta.

- Eu prefiro essa aqui. - Falou passando duas fotografias. - Você parecia um anjinho dormindo...

- Tu és um péssimo namorado.- disse Draco rindo e atacando Harry com cócegas.- Onde já se viu tirar fotos quando as pessoas estão a dormir.

- Hei!... Para! - Harry falou tentando segurar os braços do loiro enquanto se contorcia de cócegas. - Ninguém mandou ficar tão... Fofinho perto de um namorado... Babão. Não me culpe...

Draco ainda continuou com as cocegas por mais alguns minutos até que parou e se deixou cair em cima do outro.

- Concluímos assim que eu sou fofinho e tu um namorado babão.- disse o loiro.- Que belo par que nós fazemos.

- Minha parte de beleza, eu garanto. - Harry murmurou olhando para o teto. - Concorda?

- Eu não vou aumentar o teu ego.- disse Draco.

- Sua resposta, respondeu minha pergunta. - Harry falou beijando o namorado. - Vamos preparar logo o almoço?

Eles saíram juntos do quarto e desceram as escadas que os levava até ao andar abaixo. Quando chegaram á sala depararam-se com Victoria e William abraçados enquanto discutiam alguma coisa sobre um cd de música que a morena tinha na mão.

- Estava a ver que vocês os dois nunca mais desciam.- disse Victoria quando percebeu a presença dos amigos.

- Não conseguiam achar uma calça boa... - Harry falou apontando o namorado.

- Hei.- protestou Draco.- Afinal, vocês querem almoço ou não?

- Vamos embora.- disse Victoria enquanto arrumava o cd que tinha na mão e em seguida desprendeu-se do namorado, agarrou em Draco e puxou-o para a cozinha.

- Será melhor irmos com eles, antes que aconteça algum acidente.- disse William.

- Pois é... - Harry falou se jogando no sofá. - Mas conhecendo Draco, sei que ele vai me tocar da cozinha se eu for agora. Acho que vou esperar uns 10 ou 15 minutos antes.

- Ele vai fazer isso mesmo?- perguntou William.- Porquê?

- Ele sabe que irei ficar enchendo o saco dele... - Harry falou rindo. - Não sei o que a Victória viu na comida dele, mas garanto que não é das melhores.

- Será melhor eu ir mesmo, então.- disse William.- Não te importas de ficar aqui, sozinho?

- Sem problemas. - Respondeu tranquilo.

O outro sorriu e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Porém, cerca de cinco minutos depois ele estava de volta. Vinha a bufar e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Eles expulsaram-me de lá.- disse ele.- Acho que estão a por veneno no almoço.

- Eu bem que avisei. - Harry falou após uma gargalhada. - Daqui a pouco eles precisarão de ajuda... Muito provavelmente.

- Eu não sei se quero comer algo em que a minha namorada teve participação.- disse William.- Ela é um anjo. Eu amo-a de verdade mas sou incapaz de comer alguma coisa que ela cozinhe.

- Só certifique de ficar do lado da jarra de suco. - Harry falou. - Uma mordida, dois goles.

- Tu alguma vez disseste isso ao Draco?

- Várias! Por que acha que ele não gosta que eu fique lá com ele? - Falou rindo. - Eu o amo muito, mas meu estomago às vezes o odeia muito...

- A Victoria não consegue estrelar um simples ovo sem que o queime.- disse William.- O Draco também faz isso? É porque se faz, talvez seja melhor ligar a encomendar comida.

- Só se prepare para ter muito, ou pouco tempo. - Harry falou normal. - Ou que a carne esteja muito passada. E torça para ele fazer o pudim. Pelo menos nisso ele acerta. Se você falar que eu disse, discordarei até morrer, mas fica muito delicioso.

- O teu segredo está guardado comigo.- disse William.

Naquele momento, como se soubesse que estavam a falar sobre ele, Draco vinha da cozinha.

- Harry…- chamou ele para em seguida o moreno sentir dois braços á volta do seu pescoço.- Se eu fizer salada, tu vais comer um pouco? Por favor, só um pouco?

- Você sabe que o único mato que eu gosto já vem digeridos pelos animais assados, não? - Harry questionou inocentemente. - Mas se quiser fazer, sei que o Will e a Victória não se importaram de comer junto com o meu coelhinho fofinho...

- Só um bocadinho. Vá lá.- pediu Draco.- Eu prometo que depois há pudim.

- Não irei prometer nada... - Murmurou olhando para o loiro.

- Já é melhor que nada.- disse Draco conformado. Em seguida, deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado e virou-se para William.- Vou fazer salada, Will, queres?

- Quero sim. Obrigada.

- Vês? Com ele é que devias aprender.- disse Draco a Harry antes de o largar e voltar para a cozinha.

- Eu conheço sua culinária. - Harry falou alto para que o loiro pudesse ouvir. - Não me culpe.

Wiliam soltou uma gargalhada forte.

- De que está rindo? - Harry perguntou sorrindo. - Você vai experimentá-la daqui a pouco...

- Eu não me estou a rir disso.- disse William.- Eu estou a rir-me de vocês os dois. Isto vai soar muito a menina apaixonada mas consegue-se ver que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro.

- Obrigado, cara. - Harry falou e se levantou. - O que acha de irmos salvar nosso almoço?

William sorriu e levantou-se.

- Eles ainda nos vão expulsar de novo.- disse ele.

- Provavelmente. - Harry falou caminhando para a cozinha. - Você só tem que usar uma tática que é sempre infalível. Pelo menos era com Draco.

- Qual tática?- perguntou o outro.

Harry sorriu e piscou para Willian, antes de abrir a porta da cozinha e ir entrando.

- Vai demorar muito? - Perguntou inocentemente olhando para a bagunça da cozinha que os dois haviam feito. - Estávamos com fome lá na sala. Em que podemos ajudar?

Draco olhou para o namorado e sorriu.

- Podiam arrumar essa bagunça aí, por favor?- perguntou o loiro.- O almoço está quase pronto e a Victoria está quase a acabar de cortar a salada.

Harry sorriu e murmurou para que apenas seu novo amigo pudesse escutar:

- Experimente tudo o que der e tente consertar, discretamente...

William sorriu e decidiu ajudar o novo amigo com o plano.

- O que vocês tanto ficam cochichando?- perguntou Victoria, olhando para o namorado quando ele se aproximou dela.

- Assuntos de homem.- respondeu William.- Desculpa amor mas esses ficam entre homens.

- Não é justo.- disse ela.- O Draco, nesse caso, pode saber também.

- Oh, eu adorava saber.- disse Draco virando-se para o casal, dando costas para o fogão.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para observar a carne que estava a ser cozinhada. Ao identificar do que ela precisava, ele pegou em algumas ervas aromáticas e distraído Draco com um beijo na bochecha, muito discretamente, ele deixou cair as ervas em cima da carne.

- Tenho certeza que ele me lembrará de contar para ele o que eu falei. - Harry falou sozinho. - Melhor não demorar, não é mesmo? Faminto!

- Pois, não nos podemos demorar.- disse William, enquanto punha a mesa. Quando Harry o veio ajudar ele, discretamente, piscou o olho para o novo amigo num claro gesto de que tudo o que havia para consertar, estava concertado.

- Onde tem uma vassoura nessa casa? - Harry perguntou irritado procurando uma vassoura para limpar tudo o que havia caído no chão.

- Tu não te atrevas a dizer que não sabes onde está a vassoura.- disse Draco, apontado com a colher de pau que tinha na mão para o namorado.

- Não custava tentar. - Harry falou dando ombros. - Quem sabe alguém não se oferecesse para fazer isso.

Draco encolheu os ombros e voltou a sua atenção para o fogão. Pouco depois, ele apagou-o.

- Está pronto.- disse o loiro, pondo a panela de massa e a travessa de carne em cima da mesa.

- Hummm, cheira bem.- disse Victoria, pousando a salada na mesa.

Naquele momento William olhou significativamente para Harry.

Harry sorriu com o canto dos lábios para Willian e se aproximou do loiro o abraçando por trás.

- O que fez para melhorar tanto assim? - perguntou beijando o pescoço do namorado. - Qual a fórmula secreta?

- Ora, a fórmula é secreta.- disse Draco.- Um bom cozinheiro nunca revela os seus segredos.

- Mas o que é que tanto esse mistério? - Perguntou novamente sentando-se ao lado do loiro. - A Victória poderia contar, não?

- O segredo é a alma do negócio.- disse Victoria.

- Isso não responde a pergunta. - William falou.

- Chama-lhe vingança.- disse Victoria.- Vocês não me contam as conspirações, eu também não conto os segredos culinários.

- Querida, tu nunca foste do tipo vingativo.

- Sou agora.- disse Victoria ao namorado e em seguida virou-se para Harry.- O Draco convidou-nos para a vossa pequena festa. Não te importas pois não?

- Claro que não. - Harry respondeu animado. - Pena que eu não pude convidar primeiro, né, traste.

- Ela era minha amiga primeiro. Cabia-me a mim convida-la.- disse Draco para Harry e depois voltou-se para Victoria.- Vai ser fantástico. Assim vais poder conhecer o meu bebé.

Naquele momento, Victoria engasgou-se com o sumo que bebia. Imediatamente, William foi ajuda-la a acalma-se.

- Querida, estás bem?- perguntou ele, enquanto lhe tirava o copo das mãos e lhe dava suaves pancadinhas nas costas.

- Estou bem, amor. Não te preocupes.- disse ela, olhando para William e em seguida a sua atenção desviou-se para o outro casal.- O teu bebé, Draco?

- Sim, o meu bebé.- respondeu Draco, distraidamente.

- Bem, Harry, não perdeste tempo, pois não?- perguntou a rapariga.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou chateado. - Por que a culpa é minha? Eu não tenho nenhum cachorrinho...

- Cachorrinho?- perguntou Victoria.- Eu não estou a falar de cachorrinhos mas sim de bebés.

- É o bebê dele. - Harry respondeu abraçando o namorado. - Sempre existe essa confusão.

- O meu bebé é um cachorrinho.- disse Draco.- Chama-se Tomy e é um anjinho, bem, excepto quando não anda a esconder comida no cesto, a roer os sapatos, a destruir projectos importantes ou quando não existe em dormir comigo ou até mesmo quando se mete com cães maiores que ele.

- Ou seja, é um anjinho exceto quando age como um cachorrinho. - Harry falou tranquilamente.

- Deixa ele chegar e querer dormir ao pé de ti.- disse Draco.- Depois falamos sobre isso.

- Não veria problemas. - Harry falou. - Nem mesmo a Victória teria problemas com isso. Só não sei se o Will gostaria...

- Eu também não teria problemas com isso.- disse William.

- Eu acho fofo.- disse Victória.

- Não é fofo quando tu tens uma prova importante no dia seguinte e o teu cachorro escolhe precisamente adormecer em cima de ti. – disse Draco.- Como tira-lo de lá, porque se ele acorda aí é que é melhor fugir, está fora de questão a única forma mesmo é tentar dormir numa posição desconfortável e não mexer muito com o corpo.

- Querido, - Harry começou tranquilamente. - Você é malvado. Não tem o que argumentar.

- Mas, estranhamente, tu gostas.- provocou Draco.

- Nunca reclamei sobre isso. Ou você acha que eu esqueci das fitas? - Harry falou sorrindo maroto. - Mas com Tommy? Muita sacanagem, tadinho.

- Para quem não gostava do cachorro até que o estás a defender bastante.- disse Draco.

- Nem conheci o pobrezinho. Como posso não gostar?

- Mas não gostas da pessoa que mo ofereceu.- disse Draco.

- Isso não vem ao caso... - Murmurou fechando a cara.

Então, uma gargalhada subiu no ambiente. Era Victoria que ria a bom rir. William sorria largamente.

- O que foi?- perguntou Draco.

- Vocês...são...fantásticos...até a...discutir.- disse a rapariga, entre risos.

- Se divertindo a suas custas, Draco. - Harry falou. - Vai deixar?

- Também estão a rir ás tuas.- disse Draco.

- Você que é o irritadinho... - Harry falou e se virou para o casal sentado na frente - E nem pensem em rir mais depois disso..

Os outros dois apenas riram mais.

- Admite, amor.- disse Draco.- Não és muito com a dar ordens.

- Você conseguiria fazer esses dois parar de rir? - Harry questionou levantando uma sobrancelha curioso. - Hein?

- Faças tu o que fizeres eles não vão parar tão cedo.- disse Draco.

- Isso é a sua maneira de dizer que não consegue fazer eles pararem? - Harry murmurou olhando intrigado para o namorado.

- Talvez.

Harry sorriu e puxou a cabeça do loiro para um beijo carregado de paixão e sensualidade.

- Suspeitei que isso daria certo... - Harry murmurou com a testa grudada na do loiro olhando de canto de olhos para o casal que parara de rir.

- Acho que eles ficaram foi chocados.- disse Draco, afastando-se um pouco do namorado.

- Mas pararam de rir. - Harry falou rindo. - Ainda somos perfeitos um para o outro, Will?

- Completamente.- disse o rapaz, sorrindo.

- Mais que perfeito, né, pequeno. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado. - Mas, agora que essa comida finalmente ficou pronta, vamos ficar conversando ao invés de atacá-la?

- Não eras tu que dizias que a minha culinária não era assim tão boa?- perguntou Draco.

- Se bobear, - Harry começou olhando inocentemente para o loiro - do jeito que estou com fome, comeria até mesmo pedras.

Então, Draco pegou na saladeira e aproximou-a de Harry.

- Se é assim tanta fome, será que comias um pouco de salada?- perguntou ele.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada e falou:

- Não estou com tanta fome assim...

- Por favor? Só um bocadinho?- pediu Draco olhando com uma carinha de desamparo para o namorado.

- Prefiro mais essa carne que está cheirosa. - Harry respondeu pegando a vasilha. - Muito melhor...

Draco suspirou e acabou por passar a salada para a amiga que estava mais perto.

- Tentar não custa.- disse ele, sorrindo.

- Você já sabia a resposta disso antes de tentar. - Harry murmurou dando ombros.

- Podias ter mudado de ideias…- disse Draco.

- Duvido muito que alguma dia poderei mudar de ideia quanto a isso... - Harry falou e começou a comer tranquilamente o que havia colocado no prato.

- É o que veremos…- murmurou Draco, decidido.

A partir daí a conversa foi substituída por outros temas. Todos os quatro ali reunidos se divertiam entre diversas histórias.

- Então, aí, como se a situação já não estivesse caótica ela ainda insultou o cliente do pai, acusando-o de ser um grandessíssimo idiota.- contou William.- Nem vale a pena dizer que o pai perdeu um contrato de milhões.

- Ele era um grandíssimo idiota.- disse Victoria, reforçando a ideia do namorado.

- Poderia ser, - Harry falou - mas se resolvessem processar você, ou seu pai, muito provavelmente não conseguiriam vencer.

- Oh, ele nunca processaria o meu pai.- disse Victoria.- Ele sabia que o meu pai tinha provas suficientes para o acusar de corrupção.

- O engraçado da história foi que ela atirou, de propósito, um copo de champagne para a cara dele e chamou-o de idiota.- disse William, sorrindo.- Foi uma cena memorável.

- Imagino que sim... - Harry comentou animado.

- Tu és incrível.- disse Draco, olhando para a amiga ao seu lado.

- Ela não é incrível.- disse William.

- Pois não.- disse Victoria.- Eu vou fabulosa, não é Harry?

- Pode até ser... - Harry falou e se inclinou em cima da mesa. - Mas fabuloso é o meu traste. E nem pense em contar isso para ele, viu.

- Eu acho que ele ouviu.- disse confidenciou Victória.

- Ouviu não. - falou voltando a posição inicial. - Surdo...

- O que vocês tanto conspiram?- perguntou Draco.

- Não falei... - Harry falou passando um braço pelo pescoço do loiro. - Mas não estávamos conspirando nada. Você que faz isso...

- Eu? Quando foi que eu fiz isso?- perguntou Draco, fingindo inocência.

- E a sobremesa? - Harry questionou sorrindo inocentemente.

- Talvez não a mereças.- disse Draco.

- Meus doces estão lá na sala mesmo. - Harry falou dando ombros indignado. - Não vou ficar sem sobremesa...

Draco sorriu e por momentos saiu da cozinha para, pouco depois, voltar com os doces de Harry. Encostou-se á bancada de mármore e olhou para o namorado.

- Estás a ver? Agora tenho-nos eu.- disse ele.- E eu acho que tu não mereces estes também, mas podemos chegar a um acordo.

- Não vou comer salada! - Harry exclamou sem esperar um segundo qualquer para pensar.

- Eu já não quero que comas salada.- disse Drcao sorrindo.- Eu quero outras coisa muito melhor…

- Melhor deixar isso para quando estivermos sozinhos, não? - Harry questionou maroto ouvindo a risada dos dois novos amigos baixinho.

- Vês, Victoria? - disse Draco.- Vês? É isto que uma pessoa sofre para conseguir um misero beijo e mesmo assim não o consegue.

- Oh mas nós podemos tratar disso.- disse Victoria enquanto se levantava e se dirigia para Draco, pregando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.- Vês? Problema resolvido.

- Nem ofensa, querida.- disse Draco enquanto largava os doces na banca de mármore e se dirigia para o namorado e se sentava no colo dele.- Mas eu prefiro os beijos do idiota do meu namorado.

- Claro que sim. - Harry falou abraçando a cintura do namorado sorrindo. - Meus beijos são únicos, mas exclusivo para meu oxigenadinho...

- Hei, o meu cabelo é verdadeiro.- protestou Draco.

Victoria desencostou-se da banca e foi até ao frigorífico de onde retirou o pudim que Draco fizera. Posou-o na mesa e em seguida foi buscar as colheres e as taças que também colocou na mesa.

- Muito bem.- disse ela enquanto partia o pudim.- Esta é para o Draco…

- Obrigada, amor.- disse o loiro enquanto recebia a taça de pudim.

- Esta é para o Will.- disse a rapariga.

- Obrigada, anjo.- disse William, enquanto recebia outra taça.

- Esta é para o Harry.- disse ela estendendo uma taça para Harry.- Não me interessa o que o Draco diz, não é Harry?

- Desse jeito eu vou ter ciumes do Will por ter uma namorada tão boa. - Harry falou antes de levar a colher a boca. - Meu namorado eu tão mal comigo...

Imediatamente o loiro levantou-se e disse:

- Não seja por isso. Podes ir procurar outra pessoas se eu sou assim tão mau.

- Você iria me deixar eu me entregar para alguma pessoa, envolvido por um pequeno laço verde...? - Harry questionou inocentemente, porém claramente brincando. - Tão fácil assim? Sem tentar me convencer?

- Oh, eu iria.- disse Draco sorrindo.- Não tenhas dúvidas disso.

- Ok, então... - Harry murmurou fingindo ofendido. - Só vou terminar aqui e vou sair procurar alguém que me queira...

Draco pousou a taça de pudim que tinha na mão e saiu da cozinha.

- Onde ele foi?- perguntou Victoria, com uma colher cheia de pudim suspensa na sua mão.

- Não me perguntes.- disse William.

Quando Draco voltou trazia uma fita verde e uma fita vermelha nas mãos e voltou a sentar-se no colo de Harry. Em seguida, atacou a fita verde em volta do pescoço do namorado como se o moreno se tratasse de uma prenda de Natal. Depois atou a fita vermelha no seu próprio pescoço da mesma maneira.

- Pronto.- disse o loiro.- Agora estamos prontos.

- Prontos para o quê?- perguntou William.

- Vão procurar alguém que vos queira?- perguntou Victoria.

- Mas é claro que não! Ele é só meu, assim como eu sou só dele.- disse Draco, possessivo.- Ele está pronto é para ser a minha prenda de natal humana assim como eu serei a prenda de natal dele, não é amor?

- O natal já passou e você é muito mal comigo. - Harry falou fazendo um biquinho triste. - Não sei nada, por enquanto...

- Digamos que é uma prenda de natal atrasada.- disse Draco, mordendo em seguida o lábio inferior do moreno, num gesto de carinho.

Harry virou a cara e fechou os olhos, mas abraçando apertado a cintura do loiro.

- Ainda estás zangado comigo?- perguntou Draco.- Tenho direito a um beijo, pelo menos?

E o moreno não disse nada, nem se mexeu em seu lugar.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, num claro gesto de confusão mas mesmo assim, abraçou o namorado e olhou para os amigos.

Victoria consultou o relógio e levantou-se.

- Bem, é hora de voltar para a loja.- disse ela e ao ver que Draco ia levantar-se ela impediu-o.- Não deixa-te estar. Não é preciso te levantares.

- Eu posso acompanhar-vos até á porta.- disse Draco.

- Não é necessário.- disse William, levantando-se também.- Não te incomodes.

- Adeus Draquinho.- disse Victoria, depositando um beijo na bochecha do loiro.- Adeus Harry. Foi óptimo conhecer-te.- Tal como tinha feito com Draco, Victoria também depositou um beijo no rosto do moreno.

- Bem, é hora de ir.- disse William.- Adeus Draco. Adeus Harry.

- Adeus pessoal.- disse Draco.

- Adorei te conhecer também, Victória. - Harry falou normalmente com seu sorriso no rosto. - Você também, Will.

William sorriu em sinal de reconhecimento. Mais algumas palavras de despedida e o casal acabou por sair de casa. Assim que escutou a porta a ser fechada, Draco voltou-se para Harry.

- Não levaste a sério a parte de eu te deixar ir sem tentar convencer-te a ficar, pois não? Era apenas uma brincadeira.- disse Draco.

Harry lançou um olhar para o loiro antes de voltar para a mesma posição de antes, abraçando-o mais forte para impedir namorado de sair de seu colo.

- Hei! Eu amo-te muito.- disse Draco.- Jamais te deixaria ir a não ser que esse fosse o teu desejo. É isso que desejas?

Harry apontou para o pudim ainda em cima da mesa e sorriu com o canto dos lábios marotamente.

Draco suspirou e sorriu. Pegou numa colher e partiu um pouco de pudim para em seguida o levar até aos lábios de Harry.

- Eu nunca vou querer te deixar. - Harry falou sério olhando nos olhos azuis do namorado. - Eu te amo, com o mais puro e verdadeiro amor...

- Então acho que vamos ter que nos aguentar por um bom tempo ainda.- disse Draco.- Porque eu também não te quero deixar.

- O que eu não faço para ber a felicidade do meu loiri... Digo, oxigenadinho.- Harry falou e comeu mais um pouco do doce.

- O meu cabelo é natural.- disse Draco, mais uma vez e retirou o doce longe de Harry.- Mas, agora, senhor Potter, não gostava de desembrulhar a sua prenda?

- Hei! Devolve meu doce. - Harry começou tentando alcançar o doce. - Eu sei uma maneira que o fará ficar muito, muito mesmo, melhor...

- Quer dizer então que preferes um doce a mim?- perguntou o loiro, indignado e em seguida voltou a dar o doce ao namorado.- Muito bem, fica com o doce.

- Eu não disse isso... - Harry falou abrindo os botões da camisa de Draco sorrindo com um olhar lascivo. - Não disse mesmo...

- Não e não.- disse Draco, entendendo a ideia de Harry e parando os seus movimentos.- Gelado é uma coisa, pudim é outra completamente diferente.

- Mas... - Harry começou a falar e deixou a palavra solta no ar lançando um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado tristonho.

- Eu vou ficar todo pegajoso, é isso que tu queres?- perguntou Draco.

- Poderíamos tomar um banho juntinhos depois. - Respondeu sorrindo - O que me diz?

- Eu vou-me arrepender disto…- murmurou Draco antes de tirar ele mesmo a camisa que usava.

- Provavelmente. - Harry sussurrou sem desviar os olhos do corpo a mostra do namorado mordendo o lábio inferior. - Mas eu vou adorar...

**Nota dos Autores****:**

Hey, pessoal. Quem imaginou um Harry de cabelos azuis, levante o braço e acuse-se. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Deixem reviews com a vossa opinião, seja ela a favor ou contra. Beijos. Kimberly Anne.

Desculpem qualquer erro que tenha pelo capítulo. Fiquei com preguiça de dar uma conferida agora para postar o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que fiquem animado para comentar também. Super beijos, meninas, Yann.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Harry olhava para o teto pensativo sorrindo bobamente enquanto calmamente fazia pequenos desenhos imaginários no ombro do amado que tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito de olhos fechados. Haviam passado boa parte da tarde juntos continuando o que haviam começado mais cedo na cozinha ou simplesmente conversando abraçados.

Naquele momento, já era possível perceber que o sol já começava a se por lá no horizonte, mas simplesmente não tinha vontade de sair de onde estava ou mesmo falar alguma coisa.

Levantou a cabeça para beijar delicadamente os cabelos loiros do namorado e voltou a deitá-la fechando os olhos. Em sua mente, todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias passando rapidamente, podendo reviver todos os momentos cheios de alegria e _amor_ ao lado da pessoa que um dia fora seu melhor amigo, mas que seria impossível olhá-lo da mesma maneira agora.

- Harry…- chamou Draco, preguiçoso.- Não montamos a árvore de natal.

- Ainda podemos montar amanhã... - Harry murmurou sem se mexer.

- Vai ser um longo dia, amanhã.- disse Draco, murmurando, enquanto se aproximava mais de Harry.- E ainda não vimos os outros dois filmes.

- Eu não quero trocar esse momento por uma árvore velha de natal, muito menos por dois filmes que fará um de nós dois ficar dormindo. - O moreno falou enquanto apertava o loiro contra seu corpo.

- Apenas estou a dizer que amanhã não haverá brincadeiras com o pudim.- disse o loiro.- Acho que, neste momento, eu não consigo fazer mais nada senão estar aqui e aproveitar o momento.

- Sempre existirá algum doce para uma nova brincadeira. - Harry comentou sorrindo arteiro.

- Estou para ver quando é que decides usar chocolate puro.- disse Draco.- Aí eu não me iria opor.

- Acho que eu vi uma barra de um quilo lá na casa dos meus pais... - Harry analisou pensativo com a cabeça levantada olhando para o loiro. - O que acha?

- E como é que tu vais usar o chocolate?- perguntou o outro.- Partido aos cubos ou derretido? Tenho de ver a que riscos me vou expor e avaliar se vale a pena deixar-te atacar-me.

- Derretido? - Respondeu a pergunta duvidoso. - Se quiser, eu posso deixar você me atacar...

- Sim, derretido. Fazes calda de chocolate ou algo parecido.- respondeu Draco.- A única forma com que eu te vou atacar é quando te tiver algemado a uma cama.

- Então você está gostando de ser atacado desse jeito? - Harry questionou brincando enquanto se virava ficando em cima do loiro. - Verdade?

- Eu não disse nada disso.- disse Draco, corando.- Apenas acho que com chocolate seria mais interessante.

- E por que acha que seria mais interessante? - Harry perguntou sem perder o sorriso maroto de antes.

- É chocolate, Harry.- disse o loiro, como se isso fosse a solução para todos os problemas do mundo.- Até parece que não conheces o namorado que tens.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas eu irei comê-lo... - Harry começou - E não você.

- Então quer dizer que o senhor prefere chocolate ao seu namorado?- perguntou Draco, empurrando Harry de cima de si e fingindo-se de chateado.

- Não. - Harry respondeu sincero. - Eu prefiro o chocolate no meu namorado. Fica muito mais gosto, sabia?

- Tu és impossível.- disse Draco.

- E você adora que eu seja impossível... - Harry murmurou beijando o namorado.

- Eu não posso discordar.- disse Draco, quando se separou um pouco do namorado e passou o seu nariz no nariz de Harry, em um gesto de inegável carinho.

- Viu! - Harry falou afastando um pouco a cabeça. - Eu sou o máximo!

- Convencido.- resmungou o loiro.

- Culpe meu namorado que fica enchendo meu ego. - Harry falou sorrindo.

- Eu não faço isso.- disse Draco.

- Faz sim... - Harry sussurrou na orelha do loiro. - Muitas vezes, mesmo que indiretamente...

- Quando?

- Agora mesmo... - Harry respondeu sorrindo mordiscando os lábios do namorado. - Sendo tão perfeito e só _meu_.

- Só teu…- murmuro Draco, rendendo-se aos encantos que sabia Harry possuir.

Harry apenas aumentou o sorriso que havia em sua face voltando a beijar o loiro cheio de paixão e carinho.

- Humm…- murmurou o loiro, deleitado com o carinho do namorado. Teria continuado assim se não se tivesse lembrado de algo. Imediatamente, afastou o namorado de si e olhou para ele.- Os fatos! Harry, os fatos da festa! Onde vamos nós encontrar fatos daqueles, em pleno Dezembro?

- Até parece que você não sabe que mora vizinho de Washington . - Harry respondeu voltando a beijar o namorado pelo pescoço, descendo sem uma região muito certo. - Devemos encontrar tudo por lá.

- Amanhã vai ser um longoooo dia.- disse Draco

- Que nada. - Harry comentou. - Podemos encontrar alguém disposto a montar uma árvore para gente, sem colocar a estrela, claro.

- Não, isso eu quero fazer.- disse Draco.- Podemos de manhã, tratar da decoração, á tarde ir a D.C. e á noite ver os filmes.

- Ou podemos fazer a decoração de manhã, a tarde ir até D.C. e a noite fazermos uma festinha particular... - Harry começou sorrindo inocentemente. - O que acha?

- E o que essa festinha particular teria de tão especial assim?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo para Harry.

- Você está pensando na mesma coisa que eu... - Harry murmurou mordendo o pescoço do loiro.

- Sério?- perguntou Draco desfrutava dos afagos de Harry e as suas mãos viajavam para os braços fortes do outro.- E o que é que eu estou a pensar?

- Algumas coisas um pouco parecidas com estas... - Harry falou começando uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o peito do namorado. - Por que não um pouco de chocolate...

- Nada de algemas?- perguntou Draco, provocante.

- Vai querer colocar as garras de fora e me _atacar_ então? - Harry rebateu a pergunta olhando para o loiro.

Draco puxou Harry para si e em seguida empurrou-o de novo para a cama para conseguir sentar-se no colo do namorado, com as suas pernas, uma de cada lado.

- Tu sempre soubeste que eu não era um santinho.- disse ele, enquanto fazia um movimento que provava o quanto inocente o loiro não era.

- Eu sei que não. - Harry comentou gostando da provocação. - E adoro esse seu lado todo pervertido...

Draco sorriu e deitou-se sobre Harry para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

- Então pelo que esperas para te aproveitares disso?

- Eu estou aproveitando... - Harry falou tomando a boca do loiro num beijo carregado de paixão e desejo.

O loiro não respondeu, no entanto. Estava mais preocupado em como corresponder a tal beijo. Quando ele sentiu as mãos de Harry descerem as suas costas, ele teve de rir e dizer:

- Outra vez? Tu és insaciável.

- Talvez... - Harry comentou e começou a sentir a animação do loiro próximo a sua barriga. - Mas não sou o único, não é mesmo?

- As tuas constantes provocações causam isto.- disse Draco.- Não é minha culpa, portanto.

- Como se você não gostasse. - Harry murmurou começando a esfregar seus corpos. - Aposto que você me provoca só para eu ficar te provocando...

- Hei, quem começou a usar-me como prato de degustação foste tu, agora aguenta.- disse Draco.

- Sim, foi eu. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Mas quem mandou ser tão provocante?

O loiro arqueou as costas e apoiou os seus braços no torso forte do outro e começou a acariciar aqueles cabelos negros e rebeldes, porém macios.

- Então e agora?- perguntou ele.- O que pretendes fazer aqui com este ser provocante?

- O que você não gostaria que eu fizesse agora? - Harry questionou pensativo.

- Por favor, não me uses como prato de degustação, outra vez.- disse Draco.- Tenho a certeza que haverá coisas muito mais interessantes que possamos fazer.

- Mas você é tão "_totoso_"... - Harry comentou tombando a cabeça inocentemente.

- Mas não tenho escrito na testa "prato de degustação de Harry Potter". Ou tenho?- perguntou Draco.

- Tem... - Respondeu fazendo biquinho triste.

- Aonde?- perguntou Draco.- Eu não vejo.

Harry sorriu para o loiro e levantou a cabeça mordendo o pescoço do loiro deixando uma marca vermelha no local.

- Aqui, ó. - Respondeu para o loiro contornando com sua língua a região da marca.

- Harry…- Draco riu e afastou-se um pouco do namorado para em seguida sair de cima dele. Ficou vários segundos a olhar para Harry. Acabou por suspirar, levantar-se e vestir apenas um roupão azul, cobrindo o corpo nu.

- Eu não vou servir de prato de degustação novamente, pelo menos, por agora.- disse ele, sorrindo e subindo novamente para cima da cama.- Mas eu quero te mostrar uma coisa e podemos assistir ao por do sol de lá. O que achas? Vens comigo?

- Mas eu quero só você... - Harry murmurou manhoso.

- Nós não vamos sair de casa.- disse Draco e começou a puxar o namorado.- É só atravessar o corredor. Vamos, anda…

- Deixa eu colocar pelo menos uma bermuda, né. - Harry falou - Ou você quer que eu saia desse jeito pela casa?

O loiro riu.

- Tens ali bastantes, naquela gaveta.- disse ele apontando para uma gaveta da comoda.

Harry caminhou até a comoda apontada e fez uma careta quando constatou que a maioria das roupas que estavam ali eram muito pequenas. Sem pensar muito, pegou a de algum pijama que parecia ser mais larga, mas na hora que a colocou percebia-se que não era tanto quanto gostaria uma vez que quase dava para ver o que queria esconder.

- Ainda com mania de bermudas apertadas? - Perguntou parando ao lado do loiro ajeitando a bermuda que incomodava um pouco.

- Há coisas que não mudam.- disse Draco, rindo.

Em seguida ele pegou na mão do namorado e juntos saíram do quarto, atravessaram o corredor e entraram noutro comodo que, quando Draco fechou a porta, mergulhou na completa escuridão. No entanto, o loiro não acendeu nenhuma luz. Puxou o namorado, conduzindo-o naquela escuridão até que encontrou aquilo que queria.

- Agora, cuidado.- disse o loiro, enquanto abria as janelas.- Sentes o tecido?

- O que é isso? - Perguntou curioso.

Parecia uma sala de estar.

Havia uma enorme lareira numa das paredes e á frente dele estavam um conjunto de um sofá de três lugares e dois cadeirões. Haviam duas estantes cheias de livros e atrás do sofá estava uma mesa de madeira pesada com algumas fotografias emolduradas nela. Havia também uma secretária pequena e em cima dela estavam vários papéis e livros de medicina. Ao lado desta havia uma arca de madeira e de aspecto antigo. O chão estava revestido com um tapete enorme com aparência bastante confortável e fofa.

Era uma decoração simples mas o comodo também não era muito grande. A única coisa que parecia deslocada no ambiente era a enorme rede de descanso que estava presa entre os dois pilares que estruturavam a janela. Era uma rede de descanso na cor verde pálido. Em cima dela havia um cobertor creme e algumas almofadas verde-escuras.

- Gostas do que fiz com a sala dos brinquedos?- perguntou o loiro.

- Está tudo muito sério. Antes tinha um ar mais alegre aqui. - Harry falou olhando em volta. - Mas não posso dizer que essa mudança não combina com o novo dono.

- Tive de transformar a sala numa sala de estudo mas não queria que se parecesse muito com um escritório, então fiz para que se assemelhasse mais a uma sala de estar. Eu gosto do que fiz.- disse o outro enquanto se deitava por completo na rede cobrindo-se com cobertor.- Pela primeira vez os meus pais não entreviram no que eu queria fazer com uma parte da casa. E agora me lembro, na arca estão alguns brinquedos teus.

- Você guardou meus brinquedos? - Harry perguntou assustado sentando-se no chão ao lado da rede.

- Bem, sim.- respondeu Draco.- Querias que fizesse o quê? Na altura em que fiz as reformas á sala, tu já tinhas saído de Paradise e, para dizer a verdade, ainda estava zangado contigo por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Com o tempo acabei por esquecer que eles estavam guardados na arca. Se quiseres podes levá-los.

- Você poderia ter jogado fora, doado... Quebrado... - Harry falou. - Tem um monte de coisas que poderia ter feito. Mas, mesmo assim, obrigado.

- Eu poderia ter feito isso tudo ou pior mas eu achei que também não gostaria que acontecesse alguma coisa com os meus brinquedos. São das poucas coisas que ficam da infância.- replicou o loiro enquanto se debruçava na rede.- Agora, vêm aqui para ao pé de mim, está frio.

- Não está tão frio assim. - Harry murmurou deitando ao lado do loiro. - Mas não íamos ver o por do sol?

- Eu sinto frio.- disse Draco, abraçando Harry.- Nós vamos ver o por do sol, através da janela. É muito bonito quando é visto daqui.

- Acho é muito mais bonito, quando visto com você. - Harry falou beijando a bochecha do loiro.

- Ganha um sentido especial quando o compartilhamos com alguém.- disse Draco, rindo por causa do beijo do outro.

- Não acho... - Harry comentou pensativo. - Acho que ganha um sentido especial quando esse alguém for você. Do resto, seria apenas mais um momento compartilhado com alguma pessoa qualquer.

Draco pensou por alguns momentos mas acabou por dar razão a Harry. No entanto, nada disse, apenas olhou para a janela e observou enquanto o sol legava o seu lugar á sua irmã, a Lua.

- Amor, não te zangues comigo mas eu realmente preciso de saber. - disse ele, após alguns momentos.- O que o Kevin disse que te levou a ficar daquela maneira? Quase que me querias matar.

Harry olhou para o loiro intrigado e fechou os olhos suspirando. Não gostava de se lembrar daquele dia, muito menos daquelas palavras.

- Como você ficaria se dissessem que a pessoa que você mais confiava, que mais gostava e que faria de tudo por ela apenas estava ao seu lado por interesse? - Harry perguntou sem deixar transparecer em sua voz o que sentia. - E ainda te mostrasse aquelas coisas que por mais que pudesse ser falsas não conseguisse perceber?

- Eu nunca estive ao teu lado por interesse.- disse Draco, aconchegando-se mais contra o corpo de Harry.- Cada palavra que ele te disse foi uma mentira. Ele contou-te aquilo tudo porque sabia que a tua reacção nos ia separar e as tuas palavras me magoariam o suficiente para que eu nunca me aproximasse novamente de ti.

- Que bom que não segue a risca o que pensa... - Harry murmurou pensativo.

- Como eu poderia manter-me afastado de ti?- murmurou Draco, enquanto pousava a cabeça no peito e Harry e olhava o por do sol através da janela.

- Por que não poderia?

- É doloroso. E a dor vai consumindo-te até que parece que a vida fica sem um sentido, fica incompleta.- respondeu Draco.- Durante cinco anos eu senti isto. Por isso, quando te voltei a reencontrar eu permiti a mim mesmo sorrir mais uma vez. Rir da maneira como antes fazia. Porque tu estás aqui e a nossa relação está cada vez mais forte.

Harry sorriu e beijou o loiro com amor e carinho.

- Te amo, meu lindo. - murmurou após o beijo.

- Também te amo.- disse Draco.- Fico feliz que tenhamos tido esta conversa. Mais tarde ou mais cedo ela iria acontecer mas fico feliz que a tenhamos tido agora.

- Não gosto dela... - Harry murmurou. - Mas fico feliz também por ter acontecido agora, agarradinho a ti.

Draco riu.

- Melhor assim do que surgir numa discussão ou algo parecido.

- Que seja. - Harry falou - Só espero que isso não seja jogado na minha cara mais para frente...

- Não será.- disse Draco, confiante.- Pelo menos por mim não será.

- Conheço você... - Harry falou rindo. - Ainda mais quando está de cabeça quente...

- Engraçadinho…- disse Draco.- Um pouco mais de confiança em mim seria bom para ambos.

- Eu confio em você. - Harry falou indignado. - Na maioria do tempo...

- Então, quando é que não confias em mim?

Harry riu e abraçou o loiro voltando seu olhar para a janela sem dizer nenhuma resposta.

Draco não insistiu numa resposta, também. Apenas aspirou o cheiro de Harry e voltou a olhar para o sol que agora estava cada vez mais fraco.

- Não seria má ideia se dormíssemos aqui hoje.- disse Draco.- Mas eu quero uma coisa. Hoje tu vais cozinhar para mim.

- E o pobre inocente aqui pensando que você queria apenas minha presença contigo... - Harry falou chateado. - Traste, oxigenado e interesseiro. Esqueci de algo?

- Esqueceste-te do lindo, fabuloso, incrível, maravilhoso e fantástico.- disse Draco, rindo.- Vá lá, passas o dia a insultar a minha comida. Quero ver se tu cozinhas melhor que eu.

- Não quero humilhar... - Harry murmurou com o peito estufado de orgulho todo pomposo.

- Quero ver isso.- disse Draco e em seguida saiu da rede.- Mas agora há outra coisa que eu quero te dar.

O loiro foi até á arca de brinquedos, abriu-a e de lá de dentro tirou uma caixa branca rectangular. Voltou a fechar a arca e voltou para cima da rede.

- Toma.- disse ele enquanto se sentava e estendia a caixa a Harry.- Eu não sei porque é que guardei isso numa caixa mas na altura pareceu-me uma boa ideia.

Harry olhou desconfiado para Draco mas acabou por pegar na caixa e abri-la. Dentro dela estava um ursinho de pelúcia com uma aparência muito velha. Era pequeno, estava meio inclinado como se pedisse um abraço e tinha há volta do pescoço um laçarote azul-claro.

Aquele era o ursinho de pelúcia de Harry. Tinha sido um companheiro nas suas aventuras com Draco. Já chegara a estar coberto de lama, chocolate, sabão, mel, geleia e tantas outras coisas com que os amigos, agora namorados, tinham brincado até á adolescência.

Podia perceber-se que o ursinho tinha sido muito bem preservado. Já não era novo e a ultima vez que Harry o vira ele estava coberto de tinta vinda de um tinteiro que, acidentalmente, Draco tinha deixado cair em cima dele. Porém agora, o pelo do objecto encontrava-se limpo e macio como antes.

- Teddy! - Harry exclamou animado pegando o ursinho o cheirando. - Não acredito que você o guardou. Achei que nunca mais fosse o ver...

- Eu lamento que já não tenha o mesmo cheiro.- lamentou Draco.- Mas tirar tinta de tinteiro é difícil. Não acredito como o meu pai ainda guarda relíquias daquelas.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso... - Harry comentou.

- Podemos voltar a entornar coisas em cima dele, pode ser que o cheiro volte.- disse Draco sorrindo.

- Não! - Harry exclamou assustado abraçando o bichinho apertado em seu peito como uma criança. - Você não vai tocar nele... Nem pensar!

- Não me confias um ursinho de pelúcia?- perguntou Draco, ofendido.

- É o Teddy! - Harry exclamou como se fosse deixar óbvio o que queria dizer.

- Eu cuidei dele durante cinco anos e, olha, ele parece novo.- disse Draco.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. - Harry murmurou enciumado.

Draco apenas se inclinou para Harry, juntado os seus rostos.

- Eu nem mereço um miminho por ter cuidado dele?

- Talvez... - Harry murmurou meio pensativo antes de roubar um rápido beijo do namorado. – 'Tá bom assim?

- Isso nem dá para pagar os primeiros cinco dias, quanto mais cinco anos.- respondeu Draco.

- E que mimo você quer? - Harry perguntou fazendo biquinho olhando-o com cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Eu quero mimos que durem a noite inteira.- respondeu o loiro, sorrindo de uma maneira marota.

- E... - Deixou no ar tentando segurar o mesmo sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seu rosto.

- Ora, eu quero a minha recompensa.- disse Draco.

- Eu posso passar a noite inteira abraçado a você. - Harry comentou - Vai gostar desse agrado?

- Pode ser mas não vai chegar.- avisou Draco.

- Por que não? - Harry questionou inocente. - O que mais você quer?

- Cinco anos é muito tempo, Harry.- respondeu Draco.- Eu quero o pacote inteiro, ora…

- Mas o que é o "Pacote inteiro" para você? - Perguntou.

- Beijos, abraços, toques…coisas assim.- Draco respondeu, tentado parecer casual.

- Já que não quer ser mais específico, não sei se vou poder ajudar no que quer...

Num momento rápido Draco tirou o urso das mãos de Harry e largou o no chão. A caixa seguiu o mesmo caminho e o loiro beijou Harry com sofreguidão, paixão e desejo.

Harry não se fez de rogado e beijou o namorado com a mesma intensidade. Já sentia a necessidade de buscar oxigênio e se virou ficando em cima do loiro começando a atacar aquele pescoço tão convidativo.

- Harry…- sussurrou o loiro e contorceu o corpo perante os beijos do amante.

- Draco...

As mãos de Draco não estavam paradas. Subiam e desciam a coluna do moreno e acariciavam a pele nua que estava á mostra. Os movimentos que ele fazia com a cintura, embora leves, estavam a animar certa parte da anatomia do namorado.

- Dra-Draco... - Harry gemeu alto pressionando e esfregando seus corpos com forças para logo em seguida morder com certa força o pescoço do loiro.

- Olha…os…ahhh….vizinhos…- conseguiu dizer o loiro, mas a mesmo tempo era com muito esforço que tentava desapertar o robe que cobria o seu corpo.

Harry se afastou um pouco do loiro meio que a contra gosto e ficou encarando-o com seus olhos verdes brilhantes carregados de desejo.

Por fim, o loiro conseguiu retirar o robe e atira-lo para o chão. Ao notar o olhar do namorado, o seu coração quase que pegou fogo e ele expressou esse calor, beijando o outro de uma forma bastante provocante.

As mãos do moreno pareciam que criaram vidas. Contornavam cada pequeno detalhe do corpo menor que estava por baixo causando arrepios por todo seu corpo, principalmente quando seus membros já rijos se tocavam e esfregavam.

- Draco... - Harry gemeu sem parar de beijá-lo ardentemente.

Tudo parecia ter ganho um novo significado para ambos. Cada caricía, cada toque, cada beijo, já não eram simples actos físicos executados apenas na busca incessante de prazer. Tudo tinha ganhado uma outra dimensão, uma elevação mais espiritual que tocava as almas de ambos e os consumia num intenso fogo. As mãos percorriam os corpos, tentado marcar cada saliência, cada músculo como sua propriedade. Os lábios devoravam-se mutuamente em beijos ora calmos e suaves ora violentos e selvagens. O toque das peles a roçarem-se era como uma brasa que queima intensamente. E todas estas sensações combinadas pareciam ser afagos para aquelas duas almas que tinham sofrido na distância mas que agora matavam as saudades e se curavam de todos os seus pecados e desilusões.

Definitivamente, tudo aquilo já não era algo simplesmente físico. Era uma combinação perfeita de corpo, mente e alma.

Então, num gesto inesperado, Draco empurrou Harry para a rede e subiu para cima do namorado.

- Agora, serás tu a ficar por baixo.- disse o loiro, malvado.

- E o que você vai fazer comigo? - Harry perguntou sentindo o corpo do namorado em cima do seu.

Draco sorriu, malicioso, e perguntou enquanto passava as suas mãos suavemente no troco do namorado, provocando-lhe arrepios.

- Bem, hoje podias ser tu o passivo, o que achas?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso.

- Então o gatinho quer brincar? - Murmurou curioso e ansioso.

- Isso não te assusta?- perguntou o loiro, enquanto se deitava em cima do moreno e apoiava o seu queixo nas suas mãos que estavam, por sua vez, apoiadas no peito de Harry.

- Como se fosse minha primeira vez. - Harry falou sorrindo encarando os olhos azuis do namorado.

- Bem, não será hoje que isso acontecerá.- disse Draco e em seguida sorrindo, elevou-se um pouco e beijou o namorado, num beijo longo. Quando se separaram, porém, Draco não se afastou e olhando os olhos verdes do outro e sentindo levemente os lábios de Harry quando falava ele formulou um pedido.- Porém, eu quero algo. Quero sentir-te por completo. Nada de protecções nem lubrificantes. E, sim, eu sei dos riscos mas confio em ti. Plenamente.

- Draco... Você tem certeza? - Harry questionou encarando o loiro com certo espanto. - Eu não sei se...

- Qual o problema?- perguntou o loiro, levemente assutado.- Há algo que eu deva saber?

- Não... Não! Não! - Harry exclamou assustado entendo o que o namorado queria dizer. - Eu estou limpo. 100%. Mas, deve doer... Quero dizer, sem o lubrificante, deve doer.

- A dor física pode ser curada.- argumentou o loiro, visivelmente mais aliviado.- Mas tu és incapaz de me magoar. Por favor, deixa-me fazer isto.

- Não sei... - Harry murmurou preocupado passando seus braços pela cintura do loiro. - Não sei se tenho tanto confiança em mim, quanto você tem. Não quero te machucar...

- E não irás.- disse Draco, teimoso.- Por favor, se existe pessoa no mundo a quem eu me entregaria desta maneira, então essa pessoa és tu e apenas tu. Eu quero isto

- Draco... - deixou o nome no ar mordendo o lábio inferior nervoso.

- Eu quero isto, Harry!- exclamou o loiro, decidido.- Por favor…tu não me vais magoar. E mesmo que magoes, será apenas a dor física. Dor que se consegue atenuar e curar. Eu tenho plena consciência dos riscos e das consequências. Por favor…meu amor…confia em mim…

- Se eu fizer isso, - Harry começou inseguro. - Você vai ser só meu. Pra todo o sempre. E nunca mais irá pensar em sair com qualquer outra pessoa além de mim..

- Estou consciente disso.- disse Draco.- E isso não me importa. Não quero outra pessoa. Apenas te quero a ti.

- Acho bom que só vai me querer. - Harry falou levantando a cabeça para roubar um beijo do namorado. - Eu te amo, loirinho.

- Eu também te amo.- replicou ele e em seguida olhou profundamente para o outro.- Tens noção que ao fazer isto tu terás o meu corpo e a minha alma mas que eu ficarei com a tua confiança e o teu coração?

- Não quero só seu corpo e sua alma. - Harry falou passando seus braços pelo pescoço do menor aproximando suas cabeças até seus lábios quase se tocarem - Também quero seu coração sua confiança. Também quero que seja feliz e que se sinta amado de uma maneira que nunca sentiu antes. Quero que se sinta especial e que seja ao meu lado...

- Como te posso dar algo que tu sempre tiveste?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo.- A questão aqui não é quanto eu te vou dar mas quanto vou receber de ti.

- Infelizmente não posso te dar nada, meu amor. - Harry murmurou fazendo cara triste. - Por que tudo já pertence a você desde o momento em que você me deu aquele beijo mixuruca lá no parque quando nos reencontramos.

- Parvo. Não foi assim tão mau! - disse Draco, batendo de leve no ombro de Harry mas em seguida beijou-o.- Podemos então, tornar tudo mais oficial?

- Mais oficial? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. - Explique-se melhor...

- Somos um do outro, certo? – respondeu Draco.- No entanto, se pensares um pouco nunca o fomos realmente, a um plano físico porque sempre houve obstáculos a impedir isso, ou seja, sempre usamos protecção.

Harry olhou bem nos olhos do loiro e sorriu fracamente.

- Sim. - Comentou - Podemos tornar isso mais _oficial_...

**Nota dos autores**:

Oi, amores. Desculpem pela demora. Ohhhhh, que irá acontecer? Aceitam-se propostas. Queria agradecer a todos os comentários que vocês, pessoas lindas, mandam. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Já sabem: aceitam-se reviewns. Beijos. Kimberly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Draco sorriu e beijou o outro com verdadeira paixão e desejo, reavivando a cena que antes decorria. Bastaram alguns toques para que ambos aquecessem de novo e se deixassem ser possuídos por ondas de intenso fogo. Os beijos tornavam-se mais selvagens, mais violentos. Os corpos chocavam entre si, executando movimentos ondulantes que apenas resultavam em gemidos provocantes.

Era agora. Tudo se resumiria aquele momento. Ambos se entregariam por completo.

Porém, aquilo não os assustava. A intensidade do amor que entre eles existia não os paralisava de medo. Era algo que lhe agradava. Era a prova irredutível de que nada nem ninguém os poderia separar por completo. Poderia até chegar o dia em que o relacionamento acabaria e ambos voltassem costas um ao outro e refizessem as suas vidas. Mas, conseguiriam eles ser felizes com isso? Diziam os antigos que o primeiro amor nunca se esquecia. Mesmo que depois pudessem voltar a ser felizes separados, haveria um pedaço dos seus corações que, depois daquela noite, nunca voltaria a ser seu.

Até ao momento, Draco estivera sentado em cima do namorado mas foi puxado e ambos rebolaram na rede que acabou por balançar. Mas agora Draco estava por baixo de Harry.

Uma nova sessão de beijos se seguiu até que ambos sentiram que os carinhos, embora fossem realmente muito bons, não eram suficientes.

Estavam prontos.

Draco olhou Harry- quando este olhou seriamente para ele- e sorriu, encorajador.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou Harry uma última vez.

- Como nunca senti na minha vida inteira.- respondeu Draco.

Olharam-se por mais alguns momentos e após um suspirou discreto de Harry, ele decidiu ir em frente. Então levantou as pernas do namorado e colocou-as nos seus ombros. Puxou Draco para mais perto e iniciou a penetração.

Receber o namorado não foi fácil para Draco. Nunca o era. Mas daquela vez não havia lubrificante para facilitar as coisas, então a dor era maior. Ele gemeu de dor e cerrou um pouco os dentes.

- Estás bem?- perguntou Harry, preocupado ao perceber a expressão do loiro.

- Continua…- foi a única coisa que Draco pôde dizer no momento.

Harry, mesmo preocupado com o outro, acedeu ao seu pedido e foi, lentamente, afundando-se, no outro. Também ele estava a ter problemas. Escorregar dentro do namorado estava a ser mais difícil já que o canal estava mais apertado. Porém, nenhum deles podia deixar de admitir que eram incríveis as novas sensações que experimentavam.

As sensações tornaram-se mais fortes e intensas quando Harry alcançou um ponto sensível e Draco arqueou o corpo fazendo com que o moreno escorregasse mais alguns centímetros no seu interior.

- Ahhhhh…deuses…- murmurou o loiro extasiado.- Mais…mais…

O outro entendeu a dica e começou o mover-se. Os movimentos pareciam, agora, mais fortes e violentos. Ambos foram empurrados para a beira do precipício e deixaram-se cair naquele remoinho de amor, paixão e desejo que, gradualmente, os devorava.

- Meu…- sussurrou Harry, no momento em que uma convulsão particularmente forte de Draco o tinha atingido.

Os movimentos tornaram-se, aí, verdadeiramente selvagens e os gemidos de prazer ocuparam o comodo por inteiro. Rapidamente, eles alcançaram o pico da sua excitação e aí alguns dos gemidos foram substituídos por gritos brutos de prazer.

Era incrível como eles conseguiam entender o outro e saber quais os seus segredos mais profundos. Saber o que lhe iria agradar.

No momento em que Draco se desfez-se, um sussurro em especial provocante quebrou o já de si fraco alto-controlo de Harry que aumentou mais um pouco a cadência dos movimentos e se derreteu no interior do loiro.

O moreno caiu em cima do outro e escorregou para o seu lado, permitindo a Draco que voltasse a baixar as suas pernas e descansa-las sobre a rede que agora balançava. Ambos estavam sem folego e a única coisa que Draco fez foi puxar as almofadas, o cobertor e abraçar o outro, aninhando-se assim no seu "ninho".

Alguns minutos em silêncio se passaram e o loiro, estranhando o silêncio de Harry, olhou para o lado e apanhou o namorado a olhar para o tecto.

- Estás bem?- perguntou Draco.

Harry virou sua cabeça para poder olhar para o loiro e um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, simplesmente beijou delicadamente a testa do loiro e o puxou para mais perto num apertado abraço.

- Eu ainda vou querer o tal jantar…- disse Draco, enquanto apoiava a sua cabeça no ombro do namorado.

E o moreno continuou parado apenas olhando para o loiro, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Harry?- perguntou Draco, estranhando o silêncio do namorado.- Está tudo bem?

- Eu te amo. - Harry murmurou. - Você sabe disso, certo?

- Eu sei.- disse o loiro, sorrindo.- Também te amo.

Harry sorriu e beijou o loiro delicadamente nos lábios.

- Desculpe. - Sussurrou. - Não queria ter te machucado.

- Não há nada para desculpar.- disse Draco, sério.- Eu sabia que seria mais difícil e que haveria alguma dor. O pedido partiu de mim e por isso tu não fizeste nada para que eu te possa perdoar.

- Mesmo assim... - falou enfiando seu rosto no pescoço do namorado.

- Hei.- disse Draco, acariciando o cabelo rebelde do outro.- Eu adorei. Tu gostaste?

- Muito. - Respondeu. - O que me deixa mal, é que eu gostei tanto que quero repetir mais vezes...

Draco riu, divertido.

- Desde que não sejam umas a seguir ás outras…

- Não vai se repetir. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro. - Não conseguiria suportar ver sua expressão de dor novamente... Ainda mais ela sendo causada por mim.

- Foi apenas uma dor passageira.- disse Draco, beijando o namorado.- Quase insignificante se levarmos em conta o prazer que ambos sentimos. Afinal o que as pessoas falam é verdade: sem preparação ou protecção é muito mais intenso.

- E que prazer... - comentou sorrindo um pouco mais calmo.

- Agora que ficou estabelecido que a experiencia será repetida.- disse Draco, sorrindo maroto e ao mesmo tempo inocente.- Será que eu vou ter direito a um jantar feito pelo lindo do meu namorado? Toda a emoção da tarde deixou-me faminto.

- Concordo contigo que toda essa agitação abriu o apetite. - Harry falou. - Mas seu lindo e perfeito namorado não tem condições de se manter de pé pra preparar alguma coisa. O que acha de uma pizza agora?

- A pizza parece-me uma óptima escolha mas eu ainda quero um jantar feito por ti, então, amanhã o jantar está por tua conta.- disse Draco.- Sabes dos telemóveis?

- Estava torcendo para você ter algum... - Harry murmurou decepcionado.

- Aqui não tenho. Acho que eles estão no quarto.- disse Draco, enquanto se levantava.- Eu vou lá busca-los.

- Vou ficar te esperando aqui... - Harry murmurou vendo o loiro sair do comodo rapidamente sem se trocar.

Quando Draco voltou vinha vestido com umas calças de flanela pretas e uma camisola de manga comprida igualmente negra. Trazia numa das mãos algumas roupas e noutra trazia os dois telemóveis.

- Toma.- disse ele, estendendo as roupas para o namorado e sentou-se na cama.- Então que pizza queres?

- A melhor que tiver. - Respondeu como se fosse obvio colocando apenas uma bermuda que o loiro havia trazido. - E pode pedir duas que uma é só minha. Você me deixou sem energias hoje.

Draco sorriu e discou o número da pizzaria. Pouco depois a encomenda estava feita.

- Vão demorar entre vinte minutos a meia-hora para a entregarem.- disse ele, estendendo o telemóvel de Harry para o dono.- E eu estive a pensar, não seria melhor telefonar aos teus amigos e aos teus pais para saber a que horas eles vêm e informa-los do local da festa?

- Nem comece querer complicar meu descanso. - Harry murmurou se estendendo de novo na rede. - Só saio daqui para tomar banho. Se bobear, não saio daqui nem para comer ou dormir.

- Se depois a tua mãe te chamar de irresponsável, eu não te vou defender.- disse Draco, inclinando-se sobre a rede e pousando os aparelhos no chão.- E sim, tu vais sair daí. Eu não me atrevo a descer aquelas escadas.

- Por que não? - Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Os níveis de adrenalina estão a descer.- disse Draco.- Daqui a pouco, se não me engano, virão as dores.

- Desculpe. - Harry murmurou chateado puxando o loiro para deitar ao seu lado.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor.- disse Draco enquanto se aninhava junto do corpo de Harry.- Apenas preciso de alguma comida, descanso e uma aspirina.

- Não acho justo você passar por isso então estou bem. - Harry falou fazendo carinho no loiro. - Mas fico triste de saber que você não precisa dos carinhos do seu namorado. Posso até me sentir usado aqui... - Terminou de falar fazendo um biquinho triste.

- Está bem…- disse Draco.- Eu preciso de alguma comida, descanso, uma aspirina e de muitos carinhos do meu namorado.

- É. Agora sim. - Murmurou puxando o namorado para um apertado abraço. - Por favor, me diga que já não tá na hora de eu ter que descer pegar a pizza...

- Ouviste a campainha, por acaso?- perguntou Draco.- Tu está bem, não estás?

- Nã ouvi... - campainha toca. - A moto parando.

Harry terminou de falar gemendo fracamente e se levantou meio duro como se estivesse aprendendo a andar e foi atender a porta. Não muito tempo depois, ele já voltava trazendo os talheres, os pratos, copos e refrigerante, além das pizzas, naturalmente.

- Espero não ter esquecido de nada. - Harry murmurou se sentando ao lado da rede no chão. - Não vou descer lá em baixo de novo.

Draco saiu da rede e juntou-se ao namorado, sentando-se no meio das pernas dele.

-Tu estás bem?- perguntou, novamente.

- Estou sim, loirinho. - Harry respondeu sorrindo. - Nada com o que se preocupar.

- Certeza? O teu modo de andar não demonstra isso.

- Você queria o que? - Perguntou colocando um pedaço da pizza no prato. - Tive um dos meus melhores orgasmos poucos minutos atrâs. Minha perna precisa de um tempo para recuperar as forças... Ainda mais depois de todas as brincadeiras a tarde que não paramos para nos alimentar.

- Apenas estava a certificar-me que não precisavas de um médico ou coisa parecida.- disse Draco, enquanto pegava nos talheres para puder atacar a pizza que estava no seu prato.- Eu poderia ser útil.

- Oh, meu deus! - Harry exclamou - Fui arrumar um loirinho _tarado_ pra amar.

- Hey!- exclamou o loiro, ofendido.- Até parece que tu não és igual.

- Não posso deixar o loirinho passar vontade, não é mesmo? Vai que ele decide ir procurar em algum outro lugar o que não tem aqui? - Questionou levando um pedaço da pizza a boca mastigando com vontade.

- Onde é que eu ia encontrar um namorado como tu?- perguntou Draco enquanto roubava um pedaço de pizza do pedaço de Harry.

- Oh! Então você só está comigo, porque não achou ninguém parecido comigo? - Harry perguntou fingindo ofendido. - Isso é quase pior do que você roubando minha pizza.

- Eu estou contigo porque te amo, idiota.- disse Draco, convicto. Em seguida, pegou num pedaço da sua própria pizza e encostou-o ao lábios do namorado que mordeu o pedaço.

- E ele agora tenta me agradar... - Harry falou balançando a cabeça negativamente após engolir o pedaço.- Eu mereço um namorado assim...

- Tua amas-me, de qualquer das maneiras.- disse Draco, roubando um pequeno beijo do outro.

- Pois é... - Falou pegando outro pedaço da pizza. - Por que é que eu fui te amar, me fala? - Questionou empurrando o loiro pra longe na brincadeira.

Draco riu, pousou o seu prato no chão e abraçou o namorado.

- Eu não sei…- respondeu ele, beijando a bochecha do namorado.- Diz-me tu…o que é que eu tenho que outros não tenham?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. - Harry comentou inocentemente fazendo pose pensativa. - Não sei te responder, não, viu.

- Vamos por comparações, então…- decidiu o loiro.- O que é que eu tenho que, por exemplo, o Ron, o Aaron, o Dylan ou até mesmo a Hermione e a Claire não tenham? Além, é claro, das diferenças físicas obvias.

- Acho que a resposta mais fácil seria dizer que nenhum deles é amado tão intensamente por alguém tão belo, - Harry começou estufando o peito orgulhoso - perfeito, inteligente, gostosão, carinhoso, amável e um monte de outras características.

- Harry!- protestou Draco.- Eu estou a falar a sério!

- O que? - Harry questionou inocente. - Estou falando alguma coisa errada? Esqueci de citar algumas das minhas características?

- Eu perguntei-te o que me diferenciava dos outros, não pedi para que fizesses um compêndio sobre as tuas características.

- E eu não respondi? - Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. - O que te diferencia dos outros é meu amor por você. Não basta isso?

Draco sorriu e beijou Harry.

- Eu também te amo.- disse o loiro.- Aliás, eu amo-te tanto que amanha quando formos a D.C., nós vamos levar o Ferrari do teu pai e eu vou deixar-te conduzir. Soa bem para um presente de feliz ano novo?

- O melhor presente que eu poderia ter, eu já tenho. - Harry falou puxando o loiro para abraçá-lo pela cintura tombando sua cabeça no ombro do namorado. - Mas esse seria um bom presente também...

- Não digas isso muitas vezes.- avisou o loiro, sorrindo e encostando a sua testa á testa de Harry .- Pode ser que eu comece a oferecer-me todos os anos.

- Se estiver se oferecendo para mim, pode ser todos os meses. - Harry falou sorrindo também.

- Todos os meses?- perguntou Draco.- Porque não todos os dias?

- Todos os dias pode acabar enjoando. - Harry comentou pensativo. - Além do que, o que conta mais é a expectativa para acontecer. Todos os dias não teria.

- Hum…- soltou Draco e em seguida, de repente, cravou um beijo profundo no namorado.- Que tal isto para perspectiva?

- Acho que dá. - Murmurou tranquilamente.

Draco sorriu e encostou-se mais a Harry, pegando no prato pizza.

- Hei! - Exclamou indignado. - Eu só comi quatro pedaços até agora.

- E?

- Eu quero mais, oras. - Respondeu chateado. - Como você quer que eu fique bem se você não me deixa me alimentar direito?

- Tu já comeste quatro fatias. Por favor, eu ainda só vou na segunda.- disse Draco, saído de ao pé do namorado e sentando-se á frente dele.

- Eu falei que eu iria comer uma pizza inteira. - Harry rebateu indignado. - Não me culpe. Eu avisei...

- Vais sentir-te mal depois.- avisou o loiro, enquanto pegava numa terceira fatia.

- Qualquer coisa eu tenho um futuro médico para cuidar de mim. - Harry falou pegando o prato novamente. - Além do mais, eu me conheço. Foram gastadas muitas energias hoje. Você também precisa recuperá-las.

- Mas isso não é motivo para que eu coma como se já não comesse á uma semana.- disse Draco.

- Fresco... - Harry murmurou com a boca cheia.

- Não é frescura.- disse Draco, enquanto partia outro bocado de pizza.- Chama-se ter boas maneiras.

- Quer dizer que está falando que não tenho boas maneiras? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Tu tens boas maneiras. Mas só quando não estávamos sozinhos.- disse Draco e soltou um bocejo.- Acho que daqui a pouco estou a dormir.

- Você já conhece meus piores lados, então... - Harry comentou dando ombros. - Mas, posso te acompanhar pra cama?

O prato, agora vazio, de Draco foi posto de lado e o loiro foi gatinhando em direcção de Harry com um sorriso malicioso na boca.

- Tu poderias levar-me até á cama.- sugeriu.

- Acho que você poderia fazer isso pra mim. - Harry comentou esfregando a barriga. - Comi muito e estou sem vontade de me mover...

- Ah, não!- disse Draco.- Eu pedi primeiro!

- Então ficarei nessa rede aqui. - Harry falou empurrando o prato para longe se levantando. - Deve ser bom dormir numa rede, não?

- Chato.

O outro bufou mas acabou por se deitar na rede, logo a seguir a Harry.

- Não foi da maneira como queria, mas pelo menos te levei pra cama. - Harry murmurou olhando para o namorado. - Boa noite, lindo.

- Será que não pensas noutra coisa senão em como me levar para a cama?- perguntou Draco, aninhando-se no corpo do namorado e relaxando.

Harry sorriu sem abrir os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "Você que gosta" antes de puxar o loiro para mais perto deixando-se levar pelo sono.

Draco ainda olhou para Harry e sorriu. Pouco depois depositou um beijo na testa do namorado, antes de se voltar a deitar.

- Boa noite, meu anjo.- murmurou o loiro.- Eu amo-te.

O moreno se remexeu um pouco se ajeitando melhor ao lado do namorado e continuou daquela maneira pelo resto da noite.

. **HD** .

Quando no dia seguinte, Draco acordou e se debruçou sobre o corpo adormecido do namorado para olhar pela janela ele soube que não ia ser um dia muito bom. As nuvens estavam cinzentas e parecia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, iria cair chuva.

- Bem, eu só espero que isto melhore.- murmurou ele. A festa seria no dia seguinte e não teria o mesmo impacto se a chuva arruinasse os seus planos.

Voltou a deitar-se e esperar que Harry acordasse para que ambos pudessem comer alguma coisa e começassem a decoração. Porém, o calor que Harry emitia era tão acolhedor e confortável que Draco acabou por adormecer novamente só que esta vez estava completamente em cima do namorado.

Algum tempo depois, o moreno começava a despertar sentindo-se incomodado com alguma coisa. Sentia um peso em cima de seu corpo... Era estranha aquela sensação, mas gostava dela.

Abriu os olhos com cuidado e sorriu ao notar que Draco estava deitado em cima dele. Poderia perder várias horas naquela posição apenas admirando o quão belo seu namorado era. Mas, principalmente o quanto o amava e era correspondido, mesmo às vezes enchendo muito a pouca paciência do loiro.

Levantou a cabeça com cuidado e depositou um singelo beijo na bochecha pálida do loiro e ficou ali admirando-o dormindo até que este começou a dar sinais de que estava acordando novamente.

- Bom dia, Draco. - Sussurrou com carinho.

- Bom dia, amor.- replicou o loiro enquanto esfregava os olhos. Porém, quando notou que estava em cima do namorado, ele escorregou para o lado do outro.- Desculpa. Adormeci em cima de ti.

- Sem problemas. - Harry falou virando-se para o loiro. - Só me avisa da próxima vez para eu não levar um susto a hora que eu acordar.

- Eu não reparei que tinha adormecido em cima de ti.- disse Draco.

- Acho que isso é obvio, não? - Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não te magoei, pois não?- perguntou Draco.- As tuas feridas, embora superficiais, ainda são recentes.

- Está me magoando agora. - Harry murmurou fazendo carinha de triste. - Ainda não recebi nenhum beijo seu desde que acordou...

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado imprimindo no gesto todo o amor que sentia por aquele homem.

- Muito melhor agora. - Harry murmurou beijando o pescoço do loiro. - Não me importaria com um desses todos os dias.

- Oh, eu acho que podemos dar conta desse recado.- disse Draco, voltando a beijar o namorado.

Harry sorriu ainda sendo beijado pelo namorado e retribuiu os beijos de maneira sensual, ficando por cima do corpo do amado.

- O que é que pretende fazer comigo? - Perguntou o loiro.

Harry sorriu maroto e se inclinou sobre o namorado.

- Eu... - Começou sussurrando no ouvido do loiro. - Estou achando que está muito cedo, não?

- O problema não é se é cedo, o problema é que não há tempo.- disse Draco.- Temos muito que fazer.

- A ideia partiu de você... - Murmurou contra os lábios do namorado. - Apenas estou dando um beijo de bom dia no meu lindo namorado. Não posso?

- Eu não chamo a isso beijo de bom dia.- disse Draco, rindo.

- Chama isso de que, então? - Perguntou da mesma maneira que o namorado

- Isso é um ataque á minha pessoa que é tão inocente.- disse o loiro.- Mas eu não posso dizer que não gosto deste ataque.

- Inocente? - Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Depois dessa irei ir comer alguma coisa. - Falou rindo enquanto saia de cima do loiro. - Onde você colocou a pizza?

- Tu não vais comer pizza a estas horas da manha!- exclamou Draco e no mesmo tempo um trovão rugiu, deixando o loiro visivelmente desconfortável. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem se tinha apercebido que a chuva começara a cair e com ela tinham vindo alguns trovoes.

- Você já comeu pizza "a estas horas da manhã"? - Harry perguntou imitando a voz do namorado do final dando uma grande mordida no pedaço que havia encontrado em cima da mesa. - É muito... Bom!

Draco não respondeu. Olhava a janela com visível apreensão. Não importava quantos anos se tinham passado. Ele ainda continuava a reviver o trauma de infância.

- Harry…- sussurrou, quase inaudível.- Harry onde estás?

- Estou aqui, pequeno. - Harry murmurou se aproximando por trás do loiro. - O que foi?

Draco abraçou-se ao namorado, procurando pelo seu refugio nos braços do outro.- Isto é ridículo.- disse ele, baixinho.- Já se passaram tantos anos e eu continuou a receá-las.

- Não precisa ter medo. - Harry falou fazendo carinho nas costas do loiro. - Não vou te deixar sozinho.

- Eu sei que não.- disse Draco.- Essa é a melhor parte.

- Não vai acontecer nada com você. - Harry murmurou fazendo o loiro deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. - Eu te protejo de todo o mal. Mesmo a uma hora dessa manhã e com fome... - Brincou sorrindo afagando com os cabelos lisos e dourados do menor.

- Vamos sair daqui. Ouvi-los já é o suficiente, não preciso de vê-los também.- disse Draco.- Vamos para a cozinha e tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Vamos. - Harry falou pegando a caixa da pizza e todo o resto para levar para baixo. - Nem pense de sair de perto de mim agora, mocinho. - Harry comentou indignado ao ver o namorado alguns passos a frente.

Draco parou e olhou para o namorado com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Deixou que ele o alcançasse e seguiram juntos para a cozinha.

- Viu? - Perguntou colocando as coisas que trazia em cima da pia. - Nem foi difícil ficar ao meu lado, foi?

- Nunca é.- respondeu Draco, sincero enquanto se abraçava ao outro e depositava um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios.

Harry sorriu e circulou a cintura do namorado com os braços e o puxou para mais perto sorrindo.

- O que é que vamos fazer aqui com essa chuvinha caindo lá fora? - Perguntou inocente.

- Eu lembro-me de um salão que precisa de uma decoração apropriada.- respondeu o loiro. Naquele momento, um trovão mais forte rugiu e ele, inconscientemente, aproximou-se mais do outro corpo.

- Também lembro. - falou. - Mas você vai querer sair de casa com esse tempo?

- Pode ser que melhore. Eu espero que melhore.- disse Draco ao afastar-se do namorado.- Então, o que queres de pequeno almoço?

- A pergunta certa é o que você quer. Eu já tenho o meu... - Harry murmurou apontando para a caixa na pia. - E não vou mudar de ideia quanto a isso, nem adianta tentar.

O loiro suspirou, exasperado.

- Muito bem.- disse ele.- Mas depois não me venhas dizer que tens dores de estomago.

- Nunca fico. - Harry falou tranquilamente. - Se ficar, é por culpa sua.

- Culpa minha?- perguntou Draco, enquanto preparava café e algumas torradas.

- Claro. - Respondeu se apoiando de costas na pia terminando de mastigar o pedaço. - Você que esta jogando essa praga em mim.

- Eu? Não me culpes pela tua irresponsabilidade.

- E você acha que eu fico cozinhando todos os dias lá em LA? - Harry perguntou sorrindo. - Nem a pau!

Nesse momento, Draco levantou o olhar do café e olhou para o namorado.

- Como foi que tu conseguiste sobreviver estes cinco anos sem mim, mesmo?

- Muito bem, obrigado. - Respondeu estufando o peito. - E sem nenhuma praga também.

- Eu nem quero imaginar o estado daquela casa.

- Hei! - Exclamou indignado. - Sou bem organizado, sabia?!

- Claro.- disse Draco, irónico. Naquele momento, ele buscava por aspirinas. Sabia que elas haviam de estar por ali.

- Se não acredita, vai lá ver pra você confirmar. - Harry falou indignado.

- Um dia talvez eu vá.- disse Draco e em seguida deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio. Tinha encontrado as aspirinas e já buscava um copo de água para toma-las.- Aliás, isso têm de ser combinado. Parece-me que nem tu, nem eu iriamos aguentar um semestre longe um do outro

- Um dia...? - Harry questionou indignado. - Isso não foi um pedido para você ir, mas sim uma intimação. - Harry parou um pouco e passou a mão no rosto comentando - A propósito, quando você for, trate de fazer a barba que tá começando a arranhar minha pele delicada, viu.

- Engraçadinho.- disse Draco rindo mas muito depressa a sua expressão mudou para uma mais séria. Abraçou o namorado e descansou a sua cabeça no ombro largo.- Vai ser horrível não te puder ver nem te tocar todos os dias. Eu tenho a certeza que sentirei muito a tua falta.

- Também acho. - Murmurou beijando a cabeça do namorado. - mas vamos dar um jeito de passar por essa. Sempre damos um jeito de ficar juntos no final.

- Nem que isso demore cinco longos anos, não é?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

- Que culpa eu tenho se sou teimoso? - Harry respondeu com outra pergunta apertando o namorado mais ainda em seus braços.

- Ou muito sortudo.- replicou o loiro.- Foi preciso um golpe de sorte para nos termos reencontrado.

- Ou pode ter sido o destino mesmo. - Harry comentou. - Nunca deveríamos ter nos afastado. Então, alguma hora, isso deveria acontecer.

- Sim, claro.- disse Draco.- Diz o homem que nunca acreditou em destinos. Pareces até a minha mãe a falar assim.

- Só porque não acredito, não quer dizer que não esteja errado. - Harry falou tranquilamente.

- Eu não disse isso.- disse o loiro, afastando-se do outro.- De qualquer das maneiras temos que nos apressar. Ainda temos muito que fazer.

- Temos. Concordo. - Harry comentou puxando o loiro de volta para o abraço. - Mas a chuva ainda não parou. Não quero que fique traumatizado depois.

Draco sorriu, afastou-se de Harry para em seguida tomar, por fim, as apirinas, pegar nas torradas e no seu café e sentar-se á mesa. Não pode, porém, conter o gemido de dor ao sentar-se.

- Está bem? - Harry perguntou se aproximando rapidamente. - Quer que chame algum médico?

- Não á necessidade, meu amor.- disse Draco, olhando para o moreno e estendendo a mão para afagar a face máscula de Harry.- Eu sei precisamente o que está a acontecer. Não te preocupes.

- E o que está acontecendo? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Consequências da noite anterior.- respondeu Draco.- Mas eu disse que dor física eu posso curar. Daqui a algumas horas, eu estarei bem. Vou-me sentir óptimo assim que tomar um demorado banho de banheira.

- Draco... - Harry murmurou triste encarando o loiro. - Sinto muito...

O loiro puxou o moreno de forma a que ele ficasse de cócoras e os seus olhos estivessem ao mesmo nível.

- Por uma ultima vez, Harry James Potter,- disse Draco, sério.- tu não me obrigaste a nada. Eu sabia dos riscos, das consequências e mesmo assim eu quis. Entendes? Eu quis, ninguém me obrigou a isso.

- Você quer que eu faça o que? - Perguntou exasperado. - O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar? Que seu namorado estivesse sentindo dores por sua culpa?

- Não foi tua culpa.- disse Draco, teimoso.- Esta discussão é desnecessária.

- Não consigo não me sentir culpado. - Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos nervoso.

O olhar sério do loiro suavizou-se e abraçou o namorado, fortemente.

- A sério, eu estou bem, meu amor. Óptimo, na verdade. - disse ele mas, nesse momento, quase para o contrariar, um trovão forte rugiu e pareceu que fez a terra tremer. Draco assustou-se de tal forma que acabou por cair em cima do namorado, que não esperando o movimento, acabou por cair levando o outro consigo. Perante tal situação, Draco, contrariando todas as expectativas, começou a rir.- Está bem. Talvez não esteja assim tão bem.

- Acho que agora nem eu estou bem. - Harry murmurou fazendo uma careta tentando segurar a risada.

- Magoaste-te?- perguntou Draco, preocupado. Era incrível como o seu rosto passava de divertido a preocupado em alguns segundos, apenas.

- Cai de bunda no chão! - Harry exclamou indignado. - É claro que me machuquei.

- Desculpa, meu amor.- disse Draco antes de beijar o outro.

- Por pouco eu não caio em cima do meu... Você-sabe-o-que. - Harry comentou depois que se separaram.

- Novamente, peço desculpa.- disse Draco, levantando-se e ajudando Harry. Ambos se sentaram nas cadeiras.- Foram efeitos do susto.

- Vou querer muitos carinhos depois. - Harry comentou baixinho depois que se levantou.

- Eu acho que isso se poderá arranjar hoje á noite mas por agora há um salão para decorar. Anda ver o espaço.

Draco pegou no prato de torradas e na sua caneca de café, levantou-se e disse:

- Eu acho que isso se poderá arranjar hoje á noite mas por agora há um salão para decorar. Anda ver o espaço.

- Estraga prazeres. - Harry sussurrou vendo o loiro já vários passos a sua frente o que foi bom já que ele não deveria ter escutado seu último comentário.

Ambos atravessaram o primeiro andar inteiro até que, quando chegaram á sala de estar, Harry notou que havia uma passagem em forma de arco coberta por um reposteiro pesado cor creme que antes não havia ali. O loiro, pousou o prato das toradas numa mesinha e afastou o reposteiro.

- O que achas?- perguntou ele enquanto Harry passava pela passagem.

O Salão não era enorme mas também não era muito pequeno. Tinha o tamanho certo para o tipo de celebração que ambos queriam fazer. Havia alguns sofás espalhados e no fundo estava uma mesa de madeira trabalhada mas isso e as cortinas cremes que cobriam as varandas eram a única decoração. No tecto, estava pendurado um lustre bastante bonito. Era um ambiente simples, porém sofisticado e elegante. Bem ao estilo Malfoy.

- Parece caber todo mundo aqui. - Harry comentou olhando em volta. - Agora, como é que vai querer arrumar isso aqui?

Draco sentou-se num dos sofás e chamou Harry para si. O moreno obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado do outro. O loiro então encostou-se ao namorado, repousando a cabeça no ombro largo.

- Vamos deixar os móveis quietos.- respondeu, enquanto bebia o café.- A árvore é montada ali para que possamos por os presentes á vontade. Se amanhã não estiver muito frio, podemos até abrir as janelas. Podemos mudar as almoçadas para umas mais festivas. No meio fica espaço suficiente para o convívio. Eu gostava era de saber onde é que o piano foi.

- Pra que um piano? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Vês aquele canto ali, vazio?- perguntou o loiro, apontando para o sitio.- Ali costumava estar o piano de cauda no qual tu te deitavas em criança. Mas não sei para onde ele foi.

- Não vai fazer muita falta para a festa, de todo o jeito. - Harry comentou abraçando o loiro. - Quer começar logo aqui ou vamos pegar as fantasias primeiro?

- Com estes trovões tu não me apanhas lá fora tão cedo. Vamos começar por aqui, mesmo. Deixa-me só acabar o café.

- Onde está a caixa da árvore para eu ir pegar? - Harry perguntou roubando uma torrada do namorado.

- Sótão, dentro de uma enorme caixa de cartão que diz "Natal".

- Sempre tem que subir as escadas... - Harry sussurrou quase inaudível preguiçosamente.

- Eu posso ajudar.- disse Draco.- Assim que beber o meu café.

- Não, eu pego. - Harry falou já desaparecendo de vistas. - Já volto. - Gritou.

- Têm cuidado.- gritou Draco. O sótão, ele sabia, estava uma autêntica bagunça.

Acabou de tomar o seu pequeno-almoço e voltou a levar a loiça suja para a cozinha. Pô-la na máquina e quando ia a voltar para a sala viu Harry a descer as escadas com uma enorme caixa nos braços.

- Queres ajuda?- perguntou.

- Não. Eu gosto de descer as escadas sem ver pra onde estou indo. - Respondeu irônico tentando equilibrar a caixa. - Ainda mais quando a caixa está pesada até...

- Eu disse que te ajudava. Mas tu não conseguiste esperar.- disse Draco enquanto ajudava o namorado a levar a caixa até ao salão.

- Até você terminar de tomar seu café da manhã já seria meio dia. - Harry falou deixando a caixa no chão. - E não teríamos muito tempo para preparar todas as coisas, ou melhor, você não teria muito tempo. - Sorriu. - Você também deveria agradecer a sorte que tem de ter um namorado tão perfeito e prestativo, como está linda pessoa aqui.

- Deuses! Que ego.- desdenhou Draco, enquanto abria a caixa e retirava o que parecia serem partes de uma estrutura metálica que se parecia muito com uma arvore de natal. Eles teriam de montar a estrutura e só depois é que começariam a decoração. Porém a tarefa de montar a estrutura foi rápida , visto que Draco já sabia que parte tinham de encaixar noutras.

- Agora é só esperar e descansar para colocar a estrela. - Harry falou se jogando no sofá deitado. - Conto contigo para uma bonita decoração, viu, loirinho. Não vai querer passar vergonha na frente de um monte de pessoas, não é?

- Eu, ao contrario de ti, tenho bom gosto.- respondeu o loiro, enquanto acabava de ajeitar a arvore e, em seguida, tirava da caixa algumas bolas decorativas e fitas.

- Então está dizendo que eu tenho mal gosto? - Harry perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Acho que isso explica o porque fui escolher um namorado que me maltrata tanto assim...

Draco deu um dos seus sorrisinhos misteriosos como resposta, pegou numa fita e sentou-se nas pernas de Harry, tendo uma perna de cada lado. Isso fez o seu corpo retaliar em dor mas ele ignorou-a.

Passou a fita em volta do pescoço de Harry e puxou-o até si, beijando o namorado em seguida, quase que tirando-lhe o fôlego tamanha a intensidade do beijo.

Quase se separaram, pela necessidade de respirar, Draco sorriu e perguntou:

- Quem é que é mesmo o namorado mau na história?

- Além de mau, ainda quer me subornar com esses beijos... - Harry falou com os olhos ainda fechados. - Mas eu gosto deles...

- Só dos beijos?- perguntou o loiro, aproximando-se mais do corpo do outro.

- Talvez alguma coisa mais. - Murmurou abrindo os olhos.

- Mais alguma coisa?- perguntou o loiro, provocante.- O quê?

- Do seu cheiro, talvez...

- Mais nada?- perguntou o loiro, enquanto abraçava o namorado e deitava a sua cabeça no ombro do outro.

- Não sei... - Murmurou. - Preciso pensar mais um pouco.

O loiro sorriu e levantou-se, afastando-se do namorado.

- Bem, enquanto pensas eu vou decorar a árvore.

- Não esquece que a estrela é minha. - Harry falou olhando para o loiro se afastando.

Draco não respondeu e continuou com a decoração. Porém assim, daquela maneira, não tinha graça. Quando ele montava a arvore com os país ou os amigos o ambiente parecia ficar até mais leve por causa das brincadeiras e dos risos. Fazer aquilo sozinho simplesmente não tinha graça. Foi essa a razão que o levou, momentos depois, a sentar-se no chão, atrás da caixa, apoiar parte do seu peso nela, cruzar os braços e pousar o rosto sobre os braços. Suspirou e olhou para Harry com olhinhos de cachorro abandonado e triste.

- Vou fingir que você não está usando esse olhar para mim. - Harry murmurou desviando o olhar.

O loiro começou a fungar como se estivesse a chorar.

- Não têm piada, sozinho…- disse o loiro.- Por favor…

- Você sabe que eu posso ser interesseiro quando quero, não? - Harry falou ao se levantar do sofá caminhando para junto do loiro. - Eu posso ser muito interesseiro. - Murmurou jogando um pouco do enfeite de neve da árvore em cima do namorado.

- Eu dou-te tudo o que quiseres.- disse Draco abraçando Harry.

- O que eu quiser? - Harry perguntou inocentemente, mas com um sorriso nada inocente estampado em sua face.

- Eu vou-me arrepender disto mas sim, o que tu quiseres.

- Desse jeito até parece que sou mal. - Harry murmurou contornando a cintura do loiro com seus braços unindo seus corpos. - É assim que pensa de mim?

- Não.- respondeu Draco de imediato e convicto.- Nunca pensei tal coisa de ti.

- Ou só está falando isso para tentar contornar a situação por eu ter entendido tudo aqui? - Harry perguntou provocando.

Draco sabia que não tinha uma resposta para dar a Harry e por isso optou pela maneira mais baixa de acabar com aquilo. Ele desviou a atenção do namorado, beijando-o.

- Safado. - Harry murmurou entre os beijos sorrindo animado. - Vai querer continuar a decoração ou quer fazer um intervalo e ficar aqui comigo? Particularmente, prefiro a segunda opção.

Draco olhou para a caixa de decoração e depois olhou para o namorado. Ainda havia muito que fazer e ele quase que esteve para escolher a primeira opção do namorado mas acabou por reconsiderar. Passar algum tempo de qualidade com a pessoa que amava soava-lhe mais apelativo do que decorar o salão.

- Temos tempo para fazer a decoração.- murmurou o loiro, voltando a beijar o namorado.

Harry sorriu adorando a ideia de não ter sido trocado por um bando de caixa velhas, como tinha praticamente certeza de que aconteceria.

. HD .

**N\A:** Oi pessoal! Desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Beijos. Kimberly Anne.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

"_- Safado. - Harry murmurou entre os beijos sorrindo animado. - Vai querer continuar a decoração ou quer fazer um intervalo e ficar aqui comigo? Particularmente, prefiro a segunda opção._

_Draco olhou para a caixa de decoração e depois olhou para o namorado. Ainda havia muito que fazer e ele quase que esteve para escolher a primeira opção do namorado mas acabou por reconsiderar. Passar algum tempo de qualidade com a pessoa que amava soava-lhe mais apelativo do que decorar o salão._

_- Temos tempo para fazer a decoração.- murmurou o loiro, voltando a beijar o namorado._

_Harry sorriu adorando a ideia de não ter sido trocado por um bando de caixa velhas, como tinha praticamente certeza de que aconteceria._"

- Eu amo-te.- sussurrou o loiro ao ouvido do moreno.

- Também te amo, loirinho. - Harry murmurou do mesmo jeito antes de beijar delicadamente o pescoço do menor.

- Hummm…- suspirou de contentamento, feito um gatinho satisfeito. Adorava os carinhos do outro, sempre tão suaves e amorosos.

Harry sorriu e puxou o loiro para um abraço forte sem dizer nada.

Subitamente, uma dor sujeitou o loiro. Não era uma dor física mas sim emocional. Em poucos dias deixaria de ter aquele corpo junto do seu. Deixaria de ter aqueles sorrisos maravilhosos. Acordaria sozinho. Claro que eles não ficariam um semestre longe um do outro mas já não seria a mesma coisa. A distância que os separava era enorme.

A vida era madrasta com ambos. Quando finalmente tinham-se reconciliado eram forçados a separar-se novamente. Era diferente desta vez, ele sabia disso. Contudo, isso não impedia que a dor não fosse em igual intensidade.

O loiro, então, ciente disto apertou Harry, juntando ainda mais os corpos.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou preocupado alisando com cuidado as costas de Draco.

Não houve resposta. O outro apenas se aproximou mais do moreno, como se quisesse fundir-se no corpo á sua frente.

- Draco... - Harry começou se afastando um pouquinho do loiro para poder encarar aqueles olhos azuis tão pertinentes e que tanto gostava. - Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Dentro de alguns dias vamo-nos separar.- respondeu o loiro.- Porquê? Porque é que têm de haver sempre algo que nos separa?

- Eu não sei... - Harry murmurou com um aperto no peito voltando a encostar o loiro em seu corpo para acabar com aquela distância que havia criado.

Não gostava de pensar no futuro, principalmente quando se referia a deixar seu loiro pra trás, mas algumas vezes era necessário e tinha que segurar aquela avalanche de sentimentos que transbordavam em seu peito. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que conter aquelas lágrimas que teimavam em querer escorrer de seus olhos. Não podia desmoronar. Sabia que o namorado apoiava-se emocionalmente nele às vezes e não podia imaginar o que poderia acontecer se acabasse deixando de ser aquele suporte. Tinha medo. Tinha muito medo de perdê-lo de novo. Não queria perdê-lo. Não podia.

- Eu não sei. - Repetiu apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Draco abraçando-o fortemente.

- O que será de nós?- perguntou o loiro.- É muito tempo. E se tu conheceres outra pessoa? Uma que te trate melhor, que te mereça de verdade?

- Um que me trate melhor? Essa é fácil encontrar. - Harry falou na brincadeira querendo amenizar o clima tenso do ambiente. - Mas é uma pena para ela que não será você e que então não me interessa

- Eu estou a falar a sério, Harry.- disse Draco, enterrando a sua face entre a junção do ombro e do pescoço do namorado.- Eu não te quero perder para outra pessoa. Tu és tudo aquilo que eu preciso.

- Eu não quero te perder também. - Harry falou - E não vou. E não precisa se preocupar, porque eu só vou me interessar por você e ninguém mais. E só para avisar, você é só meu e de mais ninguém. Está me ouvindo?

- Sim.- foi esta a simples resposta de Draco mas em contrapartida, quando o moreno se endireitou, ele deitou a sua cabeça no seu ombro e olhou, com os olhos marejados, aqueles olhos verdes que tanto o enfeitiçavam.

- Não fica assim. - Harry falou sentindo aquela dor novamente em seu peito. - Não gosto de te ver assim...

- Eu preciso de ti.- disse Draco.- Não me deixes.

- Ainda temos alguns dias juntos. - Murmurou. - Quer cancelar tudo e ficamos apenas nós dois juntinhos?

- Já está tudo combinado e está tudo encomendado.- disse Draco.- Não podemos cancelar tudo agora. Apenas…vamos tornar estes últimos dias inesquecíveis, está bem?

- Se você prometer ficar bem. - Harry falou sorrindo.

- Eu vou.- garantiu o loiro, limpando as lágrimas e presenteando Harry com um sorriso.- Desde que te tenha ao meu lado, eu vou ficar bem.

- Não vou sair do seu lado. - Harry falou sorrindo encorajadoramente.- Nem mesmo se você quiser me mandar para longe pra ficar com alguma outra pessoa.

- Eu era incapaz disso. Eu amo-te.- disse Draco.

- Também te amo, meu amor. - Harry falou sem deixar de sorrir. - Muito!

- Então...- começou o loiro e o moreno soube imediatamente que vinha aí mais um pedido de Draco a que ele iria ceder.- Se me amas assim tanto, farias o jantar para nós os dois?

- Interesseiro. - Murmurou sorrindo. - Posso pensar no seu caso.

- Oh, vá lá.- pediu Draco.- Eu também mereço mimos.

- E se eu fizer o almoço... - Harry começou pensativo segurando na cintura do loiro. - Para nós dois e depois jantamos lá em DC, já que temos que ir pegar as fantasias mesmo?

- Sério?- perguntou um sorridente Draco, segurando os braços de Harry.- Isso é um convite para um jantar romântico?

- Isso é um convite para um jantar. - Harry respondeu. - Se vai ser romântico, vai depender do momento.

- E onde iriamos jantar?

- Não quer que eu pense em tudo, não é mesmo? - Harry perguntou inocentemente.

- E o poderoso e grande advogado Harry Potter nunca esteve em DC tempo suficiente para conhecer, pelo menos, uma parte da cidade?

- Então você acha que sou um _grande_ e _poderoso_ advogado? - Harry questionou levantando a sobrancelha com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Sério?

O loiro corou ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Eu…bem…pois…haaa…- balbuciou ele mas acabou por exclamar enquanto se afastava do namorado.- Ahhh, apenas escolhe o restaurante, ok!?

Harry seguiu o loiro rindo da cara corada do namorado começando a ajudar na decoração da árvore de natal.

A certa altura, quando Harry estava concentrado em fazer um laço de um dos enfeites, Draco sorriu, maroto. Discretamente, arrastou algumas almofadas próprias de um dos sofás mais próximos e colocou-os junto do namorado. Depois, fingindo estar a ajeitar uma fita, ele gatinhou para detrás da árvore e esperou pelo momento perfeito que não chegou a tardar pois Harry terminando de apertar o laço, voltou-se para a caixa á procura de mais enfeites.

Era a oportunidade perfeita e por isso, Draco, num movimento ágil e rápido, puxou o namorado contra as almofadas, subindo para o seu colo assim que o teve deitado.

- Draco... - Harry deixou o nome do ar após gritar de susto. - O que você...?

O loiro não esperou mais tempo e beijou o namorado profundamente, demonstrando todo o amor e desejo que sentia por Harry.

- Não é óbvio?- perguntou o loiro quando se separaram.- Estou a aproveitar-me do meu namorado.

- Pode abusar o quanto quiser de mim. - Harry murmurou e mordeu os lábios do loiro com uma leve pressão. - Mas não precisava do susto...

- Eu adoro surpreender-te.- disse o loiro, beijando o moreno de forma completamente obscena.

Harry gemeu indignado ao ouvir o que o namorado havia dito, mas deixou de lado retribuindo o beijo intensamente.

Quando se afastaram, o loiro sorriu e começou a acariciar o cabelo do outro enquanto olhava os seus olhos verdes.

- Amanhã é um dia importante.- disse Draco.- Vais conhecer os loucos que eu chamo de amigos e o meu bebé.

- E você os meus imprestáveis amigos. - Harry falou sem abrir os olhos. - Os que não conhece ainda, pelo menos.

- Vai ser interessante.- disse Draco.- Mas tens que me deixar fazer o tocadilho do bebé com os teus amigos. Eu acho interessante ver a reacção das pessoas que tenho um bebé e eles assumem que é uma criança.

- Você não cansa dessa confusão? - Harry perguntou abrindo os olhos intrigado.

- Na verdade, não.- respondeu Draco.- As reacções variam sempre de pessoa para pessoa.

- Achei a situação muito embaraçosa da última vez. - Comentou naturalmente.

- Oh, olha ele a fazer-se de esquisito.- disse Draco, divertido.- Tu até _pagavas_para que eu fosse pai dos teus filhos.

- Dos meus filhos, sim. - disse sorrindo - Não de _pets_...

- Isso foi um pedido de casamento?

- Qual é a relação das duas coisas? - Harry respondeu perguntando curioso.

- Normalmente as coisas fazem-se desta maneira: namoro, casamento, filhos.- respondeu o loiro.- Mas talvez eu ainda seja um pouco antiquado.

- Ou esteja querendo apressar muito as coisas. - Harry comentou beijando os lábios do loiro. - Não acha muito cedo para pensar em algo assim?

- Mas quem disse que eu casava contigo?

- Mas quem não se casava comigo? - Rebateu a pergunta tombando a cabeça inocentemente.

- Eu, aparentemente.- respondeu Draco, deitando-se ao lado do namorado.- Eu amo-te mas não quero deitar fora a minha liberdade sem ter a certeza do que quero. Aliás, porque é que nós estamos a ter esta conversa mesmo?

- Foi você que começou com esse tópico. - Harry respondeu deitando sobre seu braço para poder olhar para o namorado. - Mas... Se você quer tanta liberdade, porque aceitou namorar comigo?

- Amor, tu queres mesmo comparar um namoro a um casamento?- perguntou Draco.- Num casamento tu tens de dar muito mais de ti. Simplesmente, não estou pronto para algo do género. Isto não tem nada a ver com o nosso namoro. Se eu aceitei foi porque te amo e quero estar contigo.

- Você não está dando tudo de si para esse namoro? - Harry pergunto franzindo a sobrancelha.

- É claro que estou!- disse o loiro, ofendido.- Mas um casamento e um namoro são conceitos totalmente diferentes. É complicado de explicar.

- A única diferença que vejo é que num casamento é o desejo de passar o resto da vida ao lado daquela pessoa. - Harry falou. - Num namoro não existe esse desejo. É assim que penso, pelo menos.

Draco não respondeu. Apenas encolheu os ombros e aninhou-se contra o corpo de Harry.

Harry suspirou alto acabou deitando de costas para o chão olhando para o teto do salão pensativo.

- Em que pensas?

Harry ficou em silêncio durante um breve tempo antes de virar para o loiro e perguntou:

- Está com fome? Acho que já está na hora de começar a preparar o almoço, não?

- Um pouco, sim.- respondeu Draco.- Mas ainda falta por a estrela. Se quiseres eu posso po-la.

- Pode por. - Respondeu Harry tranquilamente.

- Tu estás bem?- perguntou Draco, encurralando Harry entre ele e as almofadas.- Ainda ontem me batias se eu apenas sugerisse que seria eu a por a estrela.

- Eu sabia que você gostava de colocar a estrela e estava enchendo o saco. - Respondeu sincero. - Não ligo para as decorações natalinas, ou qualquer outra.

Draco sorriu, beijou o namorado e levantou-se. Rapidamente pegou na estrela e esticou-se para que pudesse pousa-la no topo, completando assim a decoração da árvore.

- Agora só faltam os presentes debaixo dela.- murmurou ele e em seguida afastou-se um pouco e olhou para o namorado.- Que achas?

- Minha ajuda deixou tudo perfeito. - Comentou sem se mover do lugar.

- Convencido.- disse Draco.- Não tens um almoço para fazer?

- Não tem que ir tomar um banho? - Perguntou da mesma maneira enquanto se levantava.

- O que é que isso quer dizer?- perguntou o loiro.

- Não quero ninguém fedidoenquanto cozinho perto de mim. - Respondeu e começou a caminhar em direção a saída sem olhar pra trás.

Draco olhou para o namorado com um olhar incrédulo mas nada disse. Simplesmente deixou que ele fosse cozinhar mas aquilo não ficaria assim.

Decidiu, por fim, subir as escadas e ir tomar o bendito banho mas demoraria tanto que Harry seria obrigado a ir buscá-lo.

Já o moreno dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Não teve problemas em encontrar o que precisava já que sabia onde os alimentos e utensílios se encontravam. Tinha observado muitas vezes, durante a infância e a adolescência, Narcissa preparar as refeições. Embora os pais de Draco fossem tão ricos quanto os Potter, a família de loiros tinha outros conceitos e ideais.

James e Lily eram capazes de deixar a empregada fazer as refeições, caso estivessem a resolver algum problema relacionado com o emprego. Já Narcissa fazia sempre as refeições com ajuda de Lucius ou Draco.

Porém a mente de Harry estava em outro lugar muito longe dali. Ultimamente, todos os seus pensamentos eram redireccionados para Draco. Antes, praticamente vivia para o emprego. Agora…agora a única coisa em que ele pensava era num certo loirinho. O _seu_loiro. O _seu_ pequeno.

Draco não era uma pessoa fácil. A sua personalidade complexa fazia dele um verdadeiro desafio que poucos estavam dispostos a enfrentar. Porém, quanto maior o desafio, maior o prémio.

Era um sortudo. Pelo menos ele se considerava um. Ter Draco novamente na sua vida era uma sorte. O loiro dava sentido á sua vida de uma maneira especial. Eles até já falavam de casamento! Era um pouco apressado, ele sabia disso. Porém, tinha certa graça ver o brilho nos olhos de Draco quando o assunto de casamento vinha á conversa. Harry tinha a certeza que se pedisse a mão do loiro em casamento naquele dia mesmo, o outro iria aceitar. Não importava o que ele tinha dito. Palavras nem sempre eram verdadeiras. O brilho nos olhos do loiro tinha denunciado a mentira.

E, por alguma razão, aquilo confortava o moreno. Trazia-lhe paz.

Enquanto deixava os seus pensamentos fluir, ele cozinhava de forma despreocupada. Tinha decidido fazer algo bastante simples e rápido. Assim teria mais tempo com o seu anjo de olhos cinzentos.

Quando acabou o almoço, pouco depois, Draco ainda não tinha decido. Ele sempre gostava de demorar no banho, então o moreno não estranhou e começou a por a mesa. Porém, quando estava a puxar uma toalha para a tirar da gaveta, algo caiu e deslizou pelo chão.

Era uma folha de papel. Inicialmente, ele não sabia o que era aquilo. Só quando a pegou e olhou é que viu o seu conteúdo.

Era ele. Era um retracto de um Harry Potter que sorria. Os contornos do seu rosto estavam desenhados de uma forma perfeita e cuidada. Todos os traços estavam correctos.

O mais peculiar do desenho, contudo, era que todo ele tinha sido feito com um lápis de cor negra e apenas os seus olhos se encontravam pintados de um verde intenso.

Nem era preciso ele olhar a assinatura do artista para saber quem era o autor do desenho.

Era de Draco. Se havia coisa que o loiro gostava de fazer era desenhar e pintar. E ele tinha verdadeiro talento. Aliás, Harry tinha perdido a conta ás vezes em que eles tinham ficado sentados á beira do lado ou no jardim para que Draco desenhasse uma paisagem ou uma pessoa, que normalmente, era Harry. Não ficou muito surpreso pelo sitio onde o tinha achado. Os desenhos de Draco sempre apareciam em sítios estranhos simplesmente porque o loiro não se preocupava em guarda-los em um único sitio. Houvera até uma vez que Narcissa tinha encontrado um desenho do mar dentro do frigorífico.

O moreno não olhou para a assinatura mas olhou para a datação e subitamente uma dor atingiu-o. A data de começo do desenho datada de poucos dias antes da discussão mas não havia uma data de acabamento. Pelo que ele se lembrava havia sempre duas datas e não uma.

Aquilo, queria dizer, então, que o desenho nunca tinha sido acabado. Draco fora incapaz de o acabar.

Tentou encontrar respostas válidas e racionais antes de saltar para conclusões precipitadas. Tinha de haver uma explicação lógica para o facto do desenho estar incompleto, certo?

O loiro poder-se-ia ter esquecido que tinha aquele desenho por acabar ou até ter-se esquecido de onde ele estava. Porém, em cinco anos, ninguém iria encontrar o desenho na gaveta das toalhas de mesa da cozinha? A verdade era que mais tarde ou mais cedo o desenho acabaria por voltar para as mãos de Draco. Ele ainda tinha memórias do quanto Narcissa desaprovava o facto do filho não guardar os trabalhos num sitio seguro e seco, de preferência longe da cozinha.

Ele sabia que se estava a enganar. Era mais que obvio que Draco, por alguma razão, não acabara o desenho de prepósito. Harry conhecia o namorado. Ele não deixava desenhos a meio.

Se fosse outra coisa, Harry era capaz até de nem dar muita atenção mas ele achava que talentos como o de Draco não se deviam desperdiçar. O loiro não tinha inclinação para a arte, ele tinha puro talento! Era melhor até que, na opinião de Harry, alguns artistas profissionais contemporâneos. Não podia simplesmente agir como se nunca tivesse descoberto o desenho inacabado.

Talvez tenha sido essa a razão que o fez subir as escadas e ir em direcção da casa de banho. Encontrou Draco deitado na banheira, cheia de água e de espuma.

O loiro estava de olhos fechados e parecia estar a aproveitar o banho. Por momentos, Harry não soube como iniciar o tema que o levara ali e por isso ficou encostado ao batente da porta, tentando achar uma forma de iniciar a conversa.

- Eu sei que estás aí.- disse Draco, abrindo os olhos e olhando para o namorado. Estava prestes a convidar o outro a juntar-se a ele, quando reparou na expressão de Harry. Algo lhe dizia que Harry não o vinha para avisar que o almoço estava pronto.- Está tudo bem?

Sem saber o que dizer, Harry simplesmente mostrou o desenho inacabado ao loiro esperando por alguma resposta descente e convincente para aquilo ter acontecido.

- Onde…Onde foi que encontraste isso?- perguntou Draco, com um tom de voz fraco.

- Num lugar muito seguro. - Respondeu com um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios. - Em uma gaveta qualquer na cozinha, sabe.

- Não leves isto a mal, não têm nada a ver contigo.- disse Draco, desviando o olhar do desenho e do namorado.- Mas, deita isso fora ou então fica com ele, mas tira-o da minha frente.

- Por que? - Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Tira isso da minha frente!- repetiu o loiro.- Por favor.

- Por que? - Insistiu.

- Eu perdi o amor ao desenho, ok?- disse Draco, olhando nos olhos de Harry.- Eu quero isso longe de mim.

- Como... - Harry começou duvidoso antes de colocar o desenho no bolso da bermuda. - Mas... Não entendo!

Draco decidiu sair da banheira naquela hora e puxou uma toalha para enrola-la á volta do corpo. Rapidamente enxugou-se e vestiu o robe. Em seguida, puxou Harry para fora do quarto, sem dizer uma última palavra.

Acabou por conduzir o namorado até um outro quarto. Porém, este era bem iluminado, tinha alguns armários espalhados e uma mesa a um canto. Não era nada parecido com os outros quartos visto que estava cheio de cavaletes, telas e várias folhas de desenho.

Era o estúdio que Lucius tinha construído para o filho quando se fartara de encontrar manchas de tintas espalhadas por toda a casa.

Os antigos trabalhos estavam todos guardados em cima dos armários para que não acontecesse nada com eles.

No meio do estúdio, estavam algumas telas em cavaletes mas estas estavam cobertas por lençóis brancos, impedido de ver o seu conteúdo.

O loiro acabou por se dirigir para uma das telas cobertas e tirar o lençol que a cobria, revelando o desenho. Era, novamente, um retracto de Harry. Mas não estava sozinho. Na tela, também estavam retratados Ron e Hermione. Todos eles sorriam. Porém, novamente, a obra não estava completa. Faltava pintar o pano de fundo.

Draco, deixou que Harry absorvesse o conteúdo do quadro inacabado e dirigiu-se para um dos armários. Tirou de cima dele uma tela e foi pousá-la no cavalete da outra. Esta nova tela estava completa e era mais pequena mas continha duas figuras humanas. Draco e Harry. Estavam sentados num banco de jardim.

- Este, foi o último trabalho que completei.- disse Draco, apontando para a tela acabada.- Pretendia dar-ta, mas aí aconteceu aquilo que aconteceu…- Draco suspirou e continuou o discurso apontando para a outra tela descoberta.- Este é o primeiro trabalho inacabado. O primeiro de muitos. De repente, a única coisa que eu conseguia desenhar eras tu. Só pensava em ti e em maneiras de matar o Kevin. Acabei por me obrigar a parar de desenhar e pintar, visto que acabava sempre por pensar em ti. Uns tempos depois perdi o interesse. O desejo de pintar ou desenhar acabou quando me disseram que eu não tinha talento.

Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando absorver tudo aquilo. Estava um pouco assustado. Nunca esperaria que algo daquilo acontecesse com o loiro.

- Por que não tenta recuperá-lo? - Perguntou de repente, se aproximando do namorado.

- Para quê tentar?- disse Draco, enquanto encolhia os ombros.- Eu tenho que me concentrar nos estudos de medicina e não em coisas inúteis para as quais eu nem talento tenho.

- Cala a boca, Draco! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Você sabe que tem talento e que gosta desse tipo de arte. Aposto que quando entrou aqui, sentiu uma grande vontade de pegar uma tela e começar a traçar algumas linhas de esboço.

- Cinco anos! Cinco malditos anos, Harry!- o tom de voz de Draco aumentou em vários decibéis.- Pensando que não isso é bastante tempo. Eu perdi o meu talento. É difícil aceitar isso mas se eu aceitei tu também irás aceitar!

- É difícil de aceitar, por que não aconteceu. - Harry falou no mesmo tom. - E não aceitarei isso, porque eu sei que você não perdeu seu maldito talento nesses cinco anos e que também não perderia nem mesmo em 50 anos.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza?- perguntou o loiro, ríspido mas em seguida suspirou e continuou mais calmo.- Olha, não é fácil de aceitar mas eu perdi o talento e o interesse. Isto faz parte do passado.

- E se eu pedisse para você pintar alguma coisa para mim? - perguntou se aproximando do loiro um pouco.

- Agora não acreditas em mim?- perguntou o loiro, cruzando os braços.- Muito bem, visto que precisas de uma prova eu dar-te-ei a maldita prova.- Em seguida, Draco tirou as duas telas de cima do cavalete e pousou-as na mesa do canto. Depois, pós uma tela em branco em cima do cavalete, sentou-se num banco rotatório e pegou num lápis de carvão.- O que queres que eu pinte?

- O que você quiser. - Respondeu cruzando os braços.

Draco voltou a olhar para a tela e inspirou fundo. Em seguida ergueu o lápis de carvão e começou a desenhar o esboço do que viria a ser uma paisagem. Eram linhas leves e muito claras, mas, pouco a pouco, o desenho de uma clareira foi-se formando. No começo eram apenas linhas paralelas na diagonal mas rapidamente começaram a aparecer o esboço de três figuras femininas- duas adultas e uma criança- com os seus vestidos longos, cheios de rendas e pormenores bastante belos. Foi aparecendo o esboço das árvores, das pedras e até de animais como pássaros e um burro atado a uma das árvores.

Draco não se deu conta do que fazia, apenas deixava que a sua imaginação conduzisse o caminho que as suas mãos deveriam tomar. Em menos de dez minutos o esboço estava pronto. O loiro pousou o lápis no suporte do cavalete e virou-se para Harry.

- Vês? Eu tinha razão.

Harry se aproximou do loiro e parou atrás dele fazendo-o olhar para a tela para em suas frentes. Abraçou-o e apoiou o seu queixo no ombro do namorado sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Olha. - Murmurou no ouvido. - Mas olha para isto sem qualquer desses pensamentos que está tendo nessa cabecinha oxigenada ou dos seus sentimentos negativo que você tem... Não é ruim, Draco.

- Eu…- Agora Draco via. Acreditara em pessoas que o queriam deitar abaixo. Acreditara que perdera algo que, de facto, sempre possuíra. A prova estava ali, diante dos seus olhos. Tinha voltado a desenhar.

Um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro e olhou para o namorado. Contorcendo o corpo acabou por depositar um pequeno beijo na bochecha do moreno e abraça-lo.

- Ainda duvida? - Perguntou sem desviar o olhar do desenho.

- Não mais.- respondeu Draco.- Graças a ti. Amo-te.

- Também te amo, meu amor. - Harry falou afastando o loiro um pouco para por olhá-lo atentamente. - Muito!

Draco levantou-se e pegou na mão de Harry e juntos seguiram para a cozinha. Iam a descer as escadas quando o loiro perguntou:

- O que é o almoço?

- Minha nova especialidade. - Respondeu normalmente. - Acho que você poderá gostar...

- Humm, e o que é essa nova especialidade?- perguntou Draco.- Não envolve veneno pois não?

- Talvez. - Harry respondeu pensativo. - Mas garanto que é melhor que a sua gororoba...

- Mais uma dessas e alguém vai dormir sozinho.- ameaçou Draco. Quando chegaram á cozinha, o loiro não olhou para a mesa mas sim para a banca.- Bem, pelo menos não vejo o arsênico.

- Não seria muita idiotice deixar o frasco a mostra quando seria tão fácil colocar enquanto preparava e já descartá-lo? - Harry perguntou parando atrás do loiro. - Ainda mais que certo alguém resolveu ficar fazendo uma _ceninha_lá na banheira e demorar muito...

- É isso. Tu hoje vais dormir sozinho.- disse Draco, sentando-se na mesa e olhando para a travessa á sua frente.- Agora, o que é isto exactamente?

- Sei que não deixará eu dormir sozinho. - Rebateu Harry sentando-se ao lado do loiro. - E o que é que isso se parece?

- Isso é que vamos ver, querido.- disse Draco.- Ok, aquilo são batatas fritas e aquilo ali é carne. Mas que coisa branca é esta? Isto é alguma tentativa falhada de arroz cozido?

- Esta sugerindo que não sei cozinhar? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha intrigado.

- Não.- respondeu Draco.- Longe disso.

- Depois dessa não irá ter sobremesa para você. - Falou emburrado sentando do outro lado da mesa.

- Se eu não tiver sobremesa, alguém vai arrepender-se disso.- disse Draco.- Eu posso entrar em greve.

- E quem disse que _eu_ não estou de greve depois dessa? - Questionou levantando uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

Draco abriu um sorriso comprometedor mas não respondeu ao namorado. Apenas se serviu e começou a almoçar, calmamente. Assim que a comida tocou os seus lábios, ele soube que quando Harry se gabava de ser bom cozinheiro, ele tinha razões para isso.

- Que foi? - Perguntou fingindo não estar curioso. - Está tão desprezível assim?

- Já saímos de greve?- perguntou o loiro, enquanto cortava a carne.

- Não! - respondeu ríspido, enfiado um grande pedaço de carna na boca.

- Ok, então.

- Vou me esbaldar sozinho no meu musse de chocolate... - Harry murmurou ao tomar um gole do refresco que havia na mesa. - Sozinho...!

- Ok, por mim tudo bem.- disse Draco, fingindo desatenção.- Faz como quiseres.

- Falando sozinho? - Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Não. Apenas respondendo aos teus resmungos.

- Que seja. - rebateu se levantando da mesa. - Eu irei comer o _meu_ musse, de qualquer maneira...

- Ok.- disse Draco, observando Harry tirar uma taça de musse do frigorífico. Ele fingia não se importar mas a verdade é que por dentro estava a odiar toda a situação. Mas que tipo de sádico é que fazia aquilo? Draco adorava qualquer coisa que incluísse chocolate. Ver Harry comer musse não lhe fazia bem.

- Humm... - Harry gemeu lambendo a colher com os olhos fechados. - Está bom... Muito bom...

Era tortura. Só podia. Harry sabia perfeitamente bem qual era a opinião do loiro acerca de chocolate. Vê-lo degustar a musse era horrível.

Esperou alguns minutos com esperança que o namorado se cansasse de ser sádico e voltasse a ser o ursinho de peluche que, normalmente, era. Porém, isso não aconteceu. Então, Draco levantou-se e contornou a mesa para se sentar no colo do namorado.

Em princípio, o moreno olhou para ele como se esperasse uma acção do loiro. E Draco agiu, lambendo um pouco de musse que tinha ficado no canto dos lábios de Harry.

- Agora quer carinho, é? - Perguntou desgostoso. - Ou só está querendo o meu chocolate?

- Ambos, para dizer a verdade.

- Primeiro humilha e depois quer atenção? - Perguntou novamente exagerando em seu atuação de estar chateado.

- Oh, tu conheces-me…- disse Draco enquanto começava uma trilha de beijos nos lábios do namorado.- E sabes que eu amo-te.

- Como você é interesseiro. - Harry murmurou abraçando a cintura do namorado. - Com certeza que iria querer tirar uma casquinha da minha perfeição, não é?

- Eu preciso de fazer isso para conseguir o que quero de ti?

- Precisa? - Perguntou tombando a cabeça inocentemente.

- Eu acho que não.- disse Draco para em seguir roçar os seus lábios nos de Harry.- Eu preciso de carinho e chocolate.

- Não acho. - Respondeu balançando um pouco a cabeça. - Você feriu meu orgulho hoje...

- Não feri nada.- disse o loiro, apontando para o seu prato limpo.- Vês? Eu comi tudo.

- Claro, né. - Harry comentou inocente. - Depois de experimentar e ver que a minha comida é tão gostosa quanto eu... Não vou esquecer do que você falou tão rápido.

- Eu não disse nada disso!

- Não? - Perguntou beliscando a cintura do loiro.

- Não. Agora onde está o meu carinho e o meu chocolate?- perguntou Draco beijando o namorado.

- Você não acha que vai conseguir o que quer agora tão facilmente, acha?

A face de Draco alterou-se. Começou a fungar como se estivesse a chorar e fez a carinha á qual o namorado não resistia.

- Por favor…

- Interesseiro e chantagista... - Harry comentou após roubar um rápido beijo do namorado. - Onde é que fui arrumar essa cruz para minha vida? - Perguntou todo dramático.

- Estás infeliz?- perguntou Draco, ficando sério.

- Talvez... Preciso de mais carinho e chocolate. - Falou imitando o namorado.

Não foi preciso falar em uma segunda vez. Logo, Draco estava a beijar o namorado como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Depois, pegou na colher que Harry tinha pousado na mesa aquando o abraçara e tirou um pouco de musse da taça que estava na mesa, oferecendo a porção do doce ao namorado. Porém, quando o moreno aceitou, Draco conseguiu que alguma musse ficasse nos lábios vermelhos. Assim que Harry engoliu o doce oferecido, Draco voltou a beija-lo, lambendo os lábios do namorado. Curiosamente, a musse sabia melhor assim.

- Tu cozinhas maravilhosamente bem.- acabou por confessar, quando Harry beijava o seu rosto.

- Maravilhosamente bem? - Perguntou sorrindo travesso. - Quer que eu te mostre outra coisa que te faço maravilhosamente bem?

- O quê?

Harry levantou um pouco a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro:

- Musse de chocolate... - E mordiscou a orelha do mesmo.

- Musse de chocolate?

- Aham! - Harry falou se afastando balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. - O que você esperava que eu dissesse?

- Eu? Nada?- fazendo-se desentendido, Draco levantou-se, passando os braços á volta dos ombros do namorado, abraçando-o por trás.- Vamos embora? Ainda queres conduzir o Ferrari hoje, não queres?

- Vou tomar um banho antes... - Harry falou virando a cabeça o máximo que conseguiu para olhar para o loiro. - Quer ir comigo? - Questionou inocentemente.

- Têm de ser um banho rápido, está bem?

- Isso é um sim? - Rebateu a pergunta animado.

- É. Mas tem de ser rápido.

- Então vamos. - Harry falou puxando o loiro em direção as escadas novamente. Não estava com vontade de perder qualquer segundo parado ali em baixo.

Draco riu com a pressa de Harry. Juntos, subiram as escadas e quando entraram na casa-de-banho despiram-se rapidamente e entraram na banheira.

- Eu acho que ando a tomar demasiados banhos.- disse o loiro, enquanto ligava a água e molhava o corpo de Harry. Já vou no segundo, em menos de duas horas.

Harry sorriu e puxou o namorado para seu colo.

- Gosto do seu cheiro natural. - Harry murmurou beijando delicadamente o pescoço do loiro. - Acho que já fiquei viciado nele...

- A sério?- perguntou Draco, enquanto se molhava a si para, em seguida, fechar a água e começar a esfregar um pouco do seu champô nos cabelos negros do namorado.- Agora também irás ficar com o meu cheiro. O que me vais tirar mais, meu amor? Tens a minha alma, o meu coração, o meu corpo e o meu cheiro. Também me vais levar a sanidade? É que eu acho que também isso já tu conquistaste.

- Você é só meu...? - Harry murmurou aproximando suas faces até milímetros antes dos narizes se tocarem, mordendo os lábios ansioso.

- Eu sempre fui teu.- respondeu Draco, abraçando o namorado e beijando-o em seguida.- Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

- Espero que continue a dizer isso por muito tempo. - Comentou após o beijo.

- Eu direi.- disse Draco sorrindo e acabando de massagear os cabelos de Harry.- Pronto, agora tens o meu cheiro. Qual a sensação?

- Péssima. - Respondeu o moreno triste. - Porque não vou poder usar essa desculpa para poder ficar agarrado em você para senti-lo.

- Existem outras razões para ficares agarrado em mim.- disse Draco, enquanto massajava os próprios cabelos com o champô.- Por exemplo, hoje está muito frio.

- Não consigo sentir frio ao seu lado. - Harry murmurou no ouvido do menor enquanto deixava suas mãos percorrerem aquele corpo pálido com o sabonete.

- Mas eu sinto.- disse Draco, arrepiando-se.- E muito. Desconfio que até tenha de ficar agarrado a ti todo o tempo para me manter quente.

- Assim eu espero. - Harry comentou sem parar o que fazia. - Farei de tudo para te aquecer da melhor maneira possível.

- Meu cobertor pessoal.- disse Draco rindo, abraçando o namorado quando ele passou a lavar as suas costas.- Hummm, isso sabe bem…

- Que bom que isso eu faço bem. - Harry comentou descendo mais a mão pelas costas do namorado antes de subir para o pescoço onde começou a pressioná-lo numa delicada massagem.

- Humm…que bom…- Draco deixava escapar pequenos gemidos, visto que a massagem de Harry era das melhores que já recebera na vida.- Humm…onde é que tu estiveste estes últimos anos?...humm…ahah…isto é maravilhoso…humm

- Se você continuar fazendo isso nosso banho demorará muito mais... - Harry comentou mordendo os lábios após parar a massagem.

- Mas estava tão bom…- argumentou Draco.- Diz-me, existe alguma coisa que tu não saibas fazer?

Ainda com os lábios presos em seus dentes, Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando manter todo seu autocontrole.

- Eu sou incrível... - Murmurou após alguns instantes em silêncio abraçando o namorado. - Claro que faço perfeitamente bem todas as coisas que quero. Ou acha que tem alguma coisa que preciso melhorar?

- Não, tu és perfeito para mim.- disse Draco.- E depois, se fosses mais perfeito, eu teria de te deixar pois tu certamente merecias alguém melhor do que eu ou poderia correr o risco de te perder já que alguém poderia roubar-te de mim.

- Também acho que mereço alguém melhor, sabia. - Harry falou inocentemente recebendo um soco no braço. - Mas você sem dúvida é esse "alguém melhor".

- Tu és impossível. – disse Draco, beijando o namorado.

- Mas nem por isso deixo de te amar. - Respondeu após o beijo. - Acho que temos que ir, né? - Perguntou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

- Sim, temos.- disse Draco.- Levas-me para o quarto ao colo?

- Larga mão de ser folgado. - Harry falou rindo empurrando o loiro para o lado fracamente enquanto saia da banheira. - Vamos logo ou nos atrasaremos.

- Por favor, só desta vez.- pediu Draco.- E eu faço tudo o que tu quiseres durante esta tarde.

- Você vai ficar congelando ai... - Falou rindo enquanto terminava de se enxugar.

- Mas isto é tipo de coisas que os namorados fazem para agradar aos outros namorados.- argumentou Draco.- Não gostas de mim?

- Geralmente os namorados fazem isso para agradar as namoradas, não? - Harry perguntou inocentemente. - Além de que você não é uma donzela... E se fosse eu não estaria namorando com você.

Enquanto falava, o moreno vestia uma box vermelha e, após terminar, se aproximou do loiro carregando uma toalha seca enrolando-o nela.

- O que acha de eu te levar as estrelas a noite para compensa? - Harry questionou maroto mordendo a orelha do namorado suavemente após dizer aquelas palavras em seu ouvido.

- Não! Quero jantar romântico e estrelas.

- Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando. - Harry falou rindo. - Seu pervertido!

- Pervertido, porque?- perguntou o loiro, inocentemente, enquanto deixava que Harry secasse o seu corpo.

- E agora quer se fazer de inocente... - Harry falou desgostoso. - Eu não mereço isso para mim!

- Então porque é que ainda estás aqui?- perguntou Draco, enlaçando os seus braços no pescoço do namorado, deixando que Harry acabasse de limpar as suas costas.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. - Harry comentou se afastando um pouquinho. - Por que acha que eu ainda estou aqui?

- Porque me amas?- perguntou Draco, dando um pequeno impulso ao corpo. Acabou por entrelaçar as suas pernas á volta da cintura de Harry.

- Por que é quase tão bonito quanto eu? - Harry rebateu a pergunta sorrindo sacana.

- Não, não sou mais bonito que tu, até porque tu pareces um deus grego, mas eu tenho uma personalidade mais adorável. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, todos me adoram.

- Um deus grego? - Harry murmurou mordendo o ombro do namorado deixando uma pequena marca caminhando em direção ao quarto. - Acho que já sei qual será minha fantasia então...

- Não e não! Não te vais mascarar de deus Grego. Não te quero de toga. Ela é muito reveladora e tu és só meu…- disse Draco, agarrando o namorado.- Além disso, o tema é "Policial" e não "Idade Clássica".

- Sempre podemos mudar o tema das fantasias. - Harry murmurou mordendo o ouvido do loiro antes de soltá-lo em cima da cama. - Acho que as meninas não se importariam com as fantasias desse novo tema.

- Mas vai estar frio. Muito frio.- disse Draco.

- Vai me dizer que o salão não tem aquecimento? - Harry perguntou intrigado deitando ao lado do namorado na cama.

- Têm.- disse Draco.- Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro que estejas completamente coberto.

- Mas por que? - Perguntou curioso. - Todo mundo que estará na festa sabe que eu tenho um namorado ciumento.

- Mesmo assim.- insistiu o loiro.- Há que preservar o que é meu.

- Eu deixo você escolher qualquer fantasia que quiser. - Harry falou olhando pra o loiro. - Deve ter algum deus com alguma roupa que te agrade.

- Todos eles usavam lençóis á volta do corpo. Não. Não quero isso.

- Por favor... - Harry pediu com aquele olhar inocente que ninguém resistiria a negar.

- Mas…- Draco tentou resistir ao olhar do namorado, porém, nunca conseguiria resistir aquele olhar suplicante.- Está bem. Teremos é de avisar tudo o mundo.

- Obrigado! - Harry exclamou animado e beijou o namorado antes de se levantar da cama gritando enquanto descia as escadas procurando seu celular. - Termine de se trocar que avisarei todo mundo.

Draco balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Acabou por se levantar e vestir-se. Quando estava pronto, pegou nas roupas do namorado e foi ao seu encontro. Encontrou-o, a falar com os amigos, sentado no sofá da sala.

- E não esqueça de avisar os outros que o tema da fantasia será livre. - Harry falou sem perceber o loiro por perto. - Eu juro que arrebento sua cara se estragar isso... Acho bom mesmo. Até amanhã, Rony.

Assim que a ligação terminou, o moreno desligou o celular e sorriu animado enquanto deitava a cabeça no sofá finalmente percebendo o loiro no cômodo.

- Acredita que seu pai tinha realmente gostado da ideia do tema das fantasias? - Perguntou rindo, coçando a cabeça se lembrando da conversa. - Acho que ele me xingou por ter mudado o tema, apesar de não ter dito nada nesse sentido...

- Tu sabes como é que ele é.- respondeu Draco, estendendo-lhe as roupas e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Sei... - Harry murmurou olhando para as roupas em suas mãos para depois olhar para o próprio corpo e repetir o processo mais duas vezes. - Ops! - Exclamou coçando a cabeça envergonhado.

- Não podes sair sem roupas, não é mesmo?

- Poder até pode... - Respondeu colocando a calça. - Se eu conseguir provar que a única peça que estiver usando é uma roupa de banho... Ou quem sabe se eu disser que sou um naturalista com vergonha. - Comentou pensativo.

- Mas, com este frio tremendo?- perguntou Draco.- Irias ficar doente.

- Então se estivesse calor você não teria objeção em me deixar sair daquele jeito? - Harry perguntou mudando um pouco o assunto sorrindo inocentemente enquanto terminava de colocar o tênis.

- Não.- respondeu Draco, enquanto se levantava e vestia o casaco que trouxera aquando trouxera as roupas do namorado.- Porque aí, estaria calor e tu irias apanhar uma insolação e terias que ficar de cama.

- Mas pode estar calor, sem ter sol. - comentou como quem não quer nada. - Aliás, ficar na cama não seria tão ruim...

Draco sorriu e sentou-se no colo do namorado que ainda estava sentado, abraçando-o.

- E depois quem manteria os criminosos no lugar deles?- perguntou o loiro.- Nós precisamos do nosso brilhante advogado para fazer justiça.

- Os policiais? - Respondeu com outra pergunta sem deixar o sorriso morrer. - Eles conseguem se virar sozinhos por um tempo, enquanto teria um belo médico do meu lado... Na cama... - E murmurou a última parte no ouvido do loiro bem baixinho - Peladinho...

Com o sussurro de Harry, Draco corou mas, no entanto, não deixou de responder, enquanto compunha o casaco do moreno:

- Mas depois, poderia esse belo médico também ficar doente.

- Ai eu teria que tomar conta dele, não acha? - Perguntou inocentemente. - Mas infelizmente teremos que ir... - falou fazendo careta de tristeza.

_**_ HD_ **_

N\A: Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Já estamos mesmo na recta final! Já sabem…reviewns são sempre bem-vindas! Beijos. Kimberly.

Galera! Tudo bem contigo? O que estão achando? Estão gostando? Faltam poucos capítulos para acabar a história... Seria legal saber o que estão achando da história. Super beijos meninas; abraço, para algum menino perdido por aqui. Yann


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

"_- E depois quem manteria os criminosos no lugar deles?- perguntou o loiro.- Nós precisamos do nosso brilhante advogado para fazer justiça. _

_- Os policiais? - Respondeu com outra pergunta sem deixar o sorriso morrer. - Eles conseguem se virar sozinhos por um tempo, enquanto teria um belo médico do meu lado... Na cama... - E murmurou a última parte no ouvido do loiro bem baixinho - Peladinho..._

_Com o sussurro de Harry, Draco corou mas, no entanto, não deixou de responder, enquanto compunha o casaco do moreno:_

_- Mas depois, poderia esse belo médico também ficar doente._

_- Ai eu teria que tomar conta dele, não acha? - Perguntou inocentemente. - Mas infelizmente teremos que ir... - falou fazendo careta de tristeza."_

Lá fora, continuava a chover. Acabaram por apertar mais os casacos contra os corpos e saíram agarrados debaixo de um guarda-chuva. O vento gelado cortante e os pingos intermináveis de chuva fizeram com que os dois amantes quase fundirem-se um no outro, em busca de calor.

- Vou ter que tomar um banho quente a hora que chegar... - Harry comentou virando a esquina que levava para onde queriam chegar. - Essa água está muito gelada!

Draco não respondeu. Simplesmente, aconchegou-se mais no corpo do namorado.

- Espero que não fique gripado, mocinho delicado. - Harry falou assim que pararam embaixo da varanda.

- Eu não sou nenhuma mulher! - exclamou Draco, porém, apertou-se mais contra o corpo do namorado.

Harry não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada enquanto entrava na casa tão acolhedoramente quente e silenciosa.

- Vamos lá pra cima nos secar. - Falou empurrando o loiro em direção as escadas assim que acabou de fechar a porta. - Ainda bem que deixou algumas roupas suas aqui para poder se trocar.

- Eu acho que ainda te vou roubar um casaco. - disse Draco, acompanhando o namorado até ao segundo andar. - Maldito frio.

- Sem problemas. Pode pegar quantos quiser, desde que deixe um para mim. - falou ao loiro enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- Não vais tomar outro banho, pois não? - perguntou o loiro, seguindo o namorado. - Só temos de mudar as roupas molhadas e depois já se está a fazer tarde.

- Tomo banho rápido sozinho. - Harry falou já sem a roupa molhada entrando no box. - Fico pronto antes de você terminar. Quer apostar?

- Claro. - disse Draco, antes de sair e ir para o quarto mudar de roupa. Ele, como se tinha aninhado no corpo do namorado e por ser menor, não tinha sido muito atingido pela chuva forte.

O loiro, então, começou a tirar a roupa molhada e a trocar por outra mais quente e seca. Acabou por vestir umas calças de ganga de inverno justas ao seu corpo, uma camisola de malha cinzenta, um casaco igualmente de malha cinzento com detalhes em azul-escuro e umas botas castanhas timberland.

Assim que se vestiu, dirigiu-se para o armário do namorado, á procura de um casaco mais quente. Ele tinha casacos quentes, mas estavam todos em casa e aquele que trouxera estava molhado. E para ser honesto consigo próprio, ele preferia a roupa do namorado, pois além de confortável, ela tinha o seu cheiro. Draco começava a ponderar a hipótese de surripiar alguma peça de roupa do namorado para ter consigo em Washington e, assim, aligeirar a distância que os iria separar.

Porém, o loiro não se sentia bem se tivesse que roubar uma peça de roupa. Temia que isso originasse um problema entre os dois. A única solução seria pedir a Harry, mas também não queria admitir que em tão pouco tempo ele poderia ter criado tal necessidade.

Precisava de Harry. Era um facto. E ele sabia que Harry precisava dele. Porém, Harry não precisava ter peças de roupa junto dele para se lembrar do namorado. A verdade é que o namorado era mais forte que ele. Tanto física, como mental e psicologicamente.

Pedir para ele uma peça de roupa seria confirmar isso e Draco também não precisava das piadas que os seus amigos fariam quando viessem a saber de tal desejo. Era algo que eles viriam a descobrir, de uma ou de outra maneira.

A única saída que, naquele momento, ele via era não falar nada, ir para Washington, cerrar os dentes e aguentar a falta que o namorado lhe faria.

Perdido nos seus pensamentos, ele nem reparou que se tinha sentado do chão e com a ponta dos seus dedos, ele acariciava algumas camisolas dobradas que estavam debaixo dos casacos. Foi nesta posição que Harry o encontrou.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou preocupado enquanto se agachava ao lado do amado o abraçando. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada não. - respondeu Draco, acordando da sua reflexão e forçando um sorriso para o namorado. - Estás pronto?

- Loirinho...?

Harry deixou a palavra no ar enquanto tombava a cabeça num gesto inocente de preocupação.

Draco afastou-se do namorado e disse:

- Não é nada. Eu estou bem, amor.

- Você sabe que alguma hora eu irei fazer você me contar, não sabe? - Harry perguntou olhando para o namorado intensamente.

- Não existe nada para falar… - disse Draco, forçando um sorriso. - Tu preocupas-te demais, amor!

- Eu te conheço... - Harry comentou suspirando. - Quando você achar que eu devo saber, estarei pronto para ouvir... Eu te amo, viu!? - exclamou depois de um pequeno instante pensativo para depois depositar um pequeno beijo no namorado.

- Eu também te amo. Muito. - disse Draco, sorrindo enquanto se levantava. - Vamos?

- Acho que tenho que colocar uma roupa antes, não? - Comentou olhando para a toalha que era sua única vestimenta naquele momento.

O loiro não reparara que Harry tinha apenas uma toalha vestida. Porém, em vez de ficar envergonhado ou pedir desculpas, um discreto sorriso malicioso brotou dos seus lábios. Harry já se levantara e agora olhava para o armário aberto em busca de uma roupa que fosse suficientemente quente para suportar aquele dia sem ficar doente.

- Amor… - começou a pedir Draco, deitando a sua cabeça no ombro do moreno e ensaiando um sorriso inocente, escondendo as suas intenções. - posso escolher a roupa que vais vestir? Posso? Por favor?

- O que é que você vai aprontar? - Harry perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada olhando para a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Nada. - respondeu Draco. - Apenas quero escolher, não posso?

- Pode. - Murmurou ainda com receio. - Eu acho...

Draco sorriu e começou a remexer nas roupas, sobre o olhar atento de Harry. Pouco tempo depois apresentou as roupas ao namorado: calças de ganga escura, camisola verde clara e um casaco de couro escuro.

- Eu adorava quando tu trazias estas roupas vestidas. - disse ele. - Na altura, elas ficavam-te largas mas penso que agora ficarão na medida certa. O que achas?

- Acho que não foi uma boa escolha. - Harry respondeu vestindo a calça rapidamente e depois a camisa. - Não quero matar ninguém de ataque do coração com a minha perfeição... Você sabe que fico bem mais "_totoso_" com essa jaqueta de couro, não? - Perguntou inocentemente já colocando o sapato.

O loiro esperou que Harry acabasse de se calçar, mas não deixou que ele se levantasse da cama - onde se tinha sentado para calçar os sapatos - já que subiu para o colo do moreno pondo uma perna em cada lado da cintura de Harry.

- As outras pessoas bem podem olhar, mas tu és inteiramente meu. - disse o loiro. - No final do dia é comigo que tu regressas para casa, sou eu quem tu abraças á noite e não as outras pessoas. Elas não te merecem porque tu és inteiramente meu.

- Eu gosto desse seu lado possessivo. - Harry murmurou no ouvido do loiro antes de distribuir pequenas mordidas de leve pela parte do pescoço que ficava a mostra. - É tão sexy...

- Hummm - gemeu Draco de satisfação. - Este meu lado é só por ti. Hummm… afinal há que proteger o que é meu…

- Assim espero. - Comentou encarando aqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes. - Não acredito que direi isso, mas... Temos que ir ou nos atrasaremos...

- Sim, temos de ir. - disse Draco, levantando-se e tirando um casaco do armário do namorado, vestindo-o em seguida. - Mas eu prometo que te recompenso.

- Mal posso esperar! - Exclamou maroto terminando de vestir a jaqueta pegando o vidro de perfume e espirrando em si. - Vamos?

- Vamos.

Ambos saíram do quarto e assim que desceram as escadas, dirigiram-se para a cozinha, onde ficava uma entrada interior para a garagem. Pararam apenas para Harry pegar as chaves, mas logo estavam na enorme garagem. Além do carro de Draco estavam as viaturas de James e Lily e ainda havia uma Ferrari da última geração na cor azul metálico. O casal abriu as portas do Ferrari e entraram.

- Agora, têm cuidado. - disse Draco.

- Meu nome do meio é cuidado. - Harry falou piscando para o loiro enquanto colocava a chave na ignição. - Como é que esse treco funciona mesmo? - Perguntou coçando a cabeça após dar a partida no carro.

- Não sabes como se guia esta coisa?- perguntou Draco, olhando para o namorado.

- Só queria ver sua reação. - Comentou apertando o botão para abrir a porta da garagem. - Claro que eu sei. - Falou convicto, embora não estivesse com 100% de certeza.

- Eu ainda sou muito novo para morrer.- sussurrou Draco, de uma forma ausente.

- Esta com medo? - Perguntou achando engraçado fazendo o carro andar em zigue-zague pela pista.

- Harry!- exclamou Draco.

- O que eu fiz agora? - Perguntou inocentemente freando e acelerando logo em seguida.

- Esquece.- disse Draco, bufando. Harry adorava perigo e velocidade. Não havia volta a dar, então, Draco, como o amava - mesmo que o moreno quisesse morrer mais cedo - teria de aguentar até chegarem a D.C.

O canto do lábio do moreno se levantou um pouco enquanto tentava disfarçar o olhar que lançava para o loiro e continuou dirigindo tranquilamente pela estrada, sem correr o quanto estava com vontade.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos andavam pela cidade a procura de alguma loja onde pudessem encontrar algumas fantasias para alugarem conversando animadamente sem se preocuparem com o que o futuro que estava para chegar.

- A sério, eu não tenho ideia para uma fantasia.- dizia o loiro.- Podíamos a combinar, o que achas? Eu era o príncipe e tu a donzela em apuros.

- Mas eu vou ser Apollo. - Harry rebateu fazendo careta da sugestão do namorado. - Por que você não escolhe uma fantasia de astronauta?

- Porque eu não sou nenhum gordo para vestir algo tão grande.- disse Draco.- E tu não vais de Apollo! Eu não quero que esse corpo fique exposto!

- Nós já tínhamos decidido isso... - Harry falou emburrado. - Eu ia de deus grego!

- Não.- disse Draco.- Não vais. Ainda assassino alguém.

- Então irei fantasiado de stripper. - Falou olhando para o lado claramente brincando. - O que acha?

- Não.- respondeu Draco.- Isso é horrível. Tu irás vestido com qualquer coisa que, de preferência, tape o corpo. Caso contrário, eu lembro-me de uma fantasia de acompanhante de luxo masculino que eu vi em alguma loja e que o Alex disse que ficava bem mim.

Para falar a verdade, nada daquilo era verdade, mas se Harry via sempre Alexander como o diabo que tentava desencaminhar o loiro, então ele devia usar isso em seu favor. Talvez tivesse sorte e Harry largasse a ideia de se expor para os convidados.

- Mas ela cobriria o corpo inteiro... - Harry falou deixando de lado todo o resto da fala do namorado, embora seu lado pervertido estivesse pensando em comprar uma fantasia daquela para uma festinha só dos dois. - E se eu for de guerreiro da antiguidade? Tipo aqueles do filme 300?

Draco parou e olhou para o namorado como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

- Muito bem.- disse ele, derrotado, alguns momentos depois.- Enrola-te num lençol e sê Apollo, Zeus ou o que tu quiseres ser. Mas nada de stripper ou guerreiros da antiguidade.

- Mas e você? - Harry perguntou sorrindo abertamente. - Qual será a sua fantasia?

- Sinceramente, não sei.- respondeu o loiro.

- Padre? - Harry chutou inocentemente. - Zorro? Mosqueteiro? Ou daquele bruxinho órfão que virou filme recentemente?

- Depois eu vejo, está bem?- disse Draco, enquanto se aproximava do namorado e se agarrava a ele.- Que tal agora se tu me deres um daqueles beijos que tiram o fôlego?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e parou onde estavam encarando o namorado.

- Que tal a gente atravessar a rua e tomar aquele sorvete que parece delicioso? - Harry perguntou desviando um pouco seu olhar para a sorveteria do outro lado da rua. - E depois se for um bom loirinho, quem sabe eu não te dê uns três daqueles beijos que você tanto quer?

- Estás a subornar-me?- perguntou Draco, abraçando o namorado e esfregando o seu nariz no de Harry.- Mas vamos ver, eu acabo por ganhar sorvete e três beijos. Temos acordo, senhor doutor.

- Ninguém resiste ao meu charme. - Harry falou estufando o peito jogando seu cabelo para trás antes de atravessar a rua sorridente deixando o loiro para trás.

Draco sorriu e seguiu o namorado. Assim que o alcançou já Harry pedia uma enorme quantidade de sorvete.

-... E uma garrafa de água e coca, por favor. - dizia o moreno quando percebeu a presença do namorado. - Finalmente o lerdo apareceu. Já tava na hora, não?

- O viciado aqui és tu e não eu.- disse Draco, encostando-se levemente ao namorado.

- Você não vai querer então? - Perguntou antes de colocar uma grande quantidade do sorvete já escolhido na boca. - Hein?

- Eu vou.- respondeu, pegando na colher do namorado e levar algum sorvete á boca.

- Hei! - Harry exclamou indignado afastando do namorado o sorvete. - Esse foi escolhido especificamente por mim, para mim. Escolha o seu lá, ó. - Apontou para a atendente. - Ela tem um monte para você escolher...

- Mas eu gosto mais do teu.- disse Draco, roubando o sorvete do namorado e já saindo da loja.

- Mas... Mas... Seu... - Harry tentava formar uma alguma frase indignado olhando para o outro já na calçada se deliciando com o seu sorvete. - Isso não vai ficar barato. - Murmurou vingativo enquanto voltava para o balcão para escolher novamente o sorvete.

Draco sabia que haveria retaliação da parte de Harry, porém gostara de lhe roubar o sorvete. Ele imaginara o que o namorado poderia fazer quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Sorriu quando viu que era Alexander que lhe ligava.

- Hei, Alex!- atendeu ele, feliz.

- Oi, Draco.- disse ele. O seu tom não era dos melhores e Draco perdeu o sorriso, preocupado. Esse pequeno detalhe não passou despercebido a Harry que observava o namorado através da vitrine da gelataria.

- O que se passou?- perguntou o loiro.

- Eu… Eu descobri algo.- respondeu o amigo, sinistro.- Algo que te diz respeito. Diz-me, estás sentado?

- Alex, tu estás a assustar-me.- disse o loiro.- O que se passa?

Á medida que Alexandre lhe contava o que descobrira, Draco ficava sem cor.

- Tu tens a certeza disso?- perguntou o loiro, mesmo no momento em que Harry chegava com mais uma dose de sorvete nas mãos.

- Claro que tenho.- respondeu Alexander.- Não contaria isto se não tivesse a certeza! Draco, têm cuidado, está bem?

- Claro, não te preocupes.- disse Draco.- Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.- disse o amigo, antes de desligar e de Draco imitar o mesmo gesto.

Guardou o telemóvel e suspirou antes de encarar o namorado e sorrir.

- Vamos?

- Depois que você me contar o que aconteceu. - Harry falou colando uma grande quantidade do sorvete na boca.

- Nada de especial.- disse Draco, fingindo desinteresse. A rua não era lugar para se discutir aquele assunto.- Foi apenas o Alex que ligou para me perguntar algumas coisas relacionadas com o Tomy.

- Tomy? - Questionou tombando a cabeça curioso. - Alex... - murmurou fazendo careta.

- Sim, ele queria saber se em casa havia ração para o meu anjinho e eu disse que aqui, na casa de Washington, havia ração.- explicou Draco. Sabia que era uma desculpa muito pobre ,mas ele esperava que Harry engolisse e não fizesse mais perguntas.

- Pensei que Tomy estivesse com o Jason. - Harry comentou começando a andar vagarosamente sem direção. - Vamos? Acho que a loja é logo a frente.

- Os meus amigos estão todos juntos.- disse Draco e não era mentira.- Sim, a loja é já ali á frente.

- Você não esta com eles, então não pode estar _todos_ juntos. - falou e piscou para o loiro. - A propósito, se você fez eu andar tudo isso por causa dessa loja e ela não for boa, você vai sofrer a noite, sabia?

- A loja é ótima. Uma das melhores.- disse Draco. – Tens é que comer primeiro o sorvete. Andas vamo-nos sentar neste banco.

Os amantes sentaram-se num dos diversos bancos que havia espalhados por aquela rua.

- Eu já estou quase acabando. - Harry falou indignado. - Não me culpe se _você_ demora muita para fazer qualquer coisa.

- E, mesmo assim, continuas a amar-me.- disse Draco.

- Pois é... - Harry falou e depois fez uma cara pensativa franzindo as sobrancelhas. - O que foi que você fez para eu te amar tanto assim, hein?

- Eu tenho um charme natural.- disse Draco.

- Charme natural? - o maior perguntou olhando intrigado para o outro. - Sério que é isso que vai falar?

- Tens a certeza que queres enveredar por esse caminho?- perguntou Draco, olhando seriamente para Harry.- Pode não ser muito proveitoso para ti.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Harry questionou olhando da mesma maneira para o menor.

- Tu sabes o que eu quero dizer, mas apenas para que fiques mais esclarecido digamos que, hoje, tu podes dormir sozinho.- sussurrou Draco na orelha de Harry.

- Se eu dormir sozinho, isso significa que você também dormirá sozinho... - o moreno comentou como se fosse nada de mais.

- Mas eu aguento dormir sozinho.- disse Draco.- Tenho cinco anos de prática, não te esqueças.

- E quantos dias você já dormiu agarradinho a essa pessoa tão carismática, bonita e muito atraente? - Perguntou da mesma maneira antes de desviar o olhar para a rua. - Vai me dizer que não se acostumou?

Draco sorriu discretamente. Harry tinha razão, ambos sabiam disso. Ao longe, ambos começavam a distinguir algumas nuvens negras no relacionamento. A separação aproximava-se e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer para parar o curso do tempo. Tudo o que lhes restava era aproveitar os últimos tempos que lhes restavam.

Foi então que, Draco passou as suas pernas por cima das pernas de Harry e sentando-se de lado podia ver a face do namorado.

- E tu? Não te acostumaste?- perguntou, enquanto acabava de comer o sorvete.- Vais-me dizer que eu fui o único que me acostumei?

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Comentou levemente envergonhado. - A questão aqui é você, não eu...

- A questão aqui envolve um "nós".- respondeu Draco.- Então, fui eu o único que me acostumei?

- Quero só ver quando seu pé estiver gelado e você querer procurar esse corpinho aqui para esquentá-lo. - Harry falou não respondendo a pergunta de propósito olhando para o namorado quase que severo.

- Harry!- disse Draco e o seu tom não deixava espaço para brincadeiras.- Responde á questão!

- Já vi que você seria um péssimo advogado. - Harry falou empurrando as pernas do namorado e o puxou do banco começando a caminhar lentamente. - E pensei que os médicos deveriam ser mais espertos...

Draco não respondeu. Na sua mente, novas questões apareciam. Seria ele o único a esforçar-se para que aquela loucura de relação funcionasse? Seria o único a ter saudades quando a hora da separação chegasse? Conseguiria ele voltar a viver sem Harry?

Uma verdade era que Draco já tivera as migalhas e não estava disposto a tê-las novamente e contentar-se com elas. Ele não queria voltar aos dias da sua adolescência onde ver Harry já era um privilégio. Queria ser aquela pessoa que fazia o coração do namorado bater mais depressa. Queria ser a pessoa por quem Harry suspirasse. Até ao momento, ele tinha a certeza que era a pessoa que Harry queria. Agora, já não tinha tantas certezas disso.

- Vai demorar mais um pouco ou vai esperar a loja fechar? - Harry perguntou rindo marotamente da cara do namorado.

- Não, estou a ir.- disse Draco, acelerando o passo.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir no momento em que o namorado havia passado por ele, fingindo não se importar ou olhar para os lados. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e acompanhou-o alguns passos atrás, pensativo.

Sabia que o que havia dito anteriormente havia afetado o loiro, mas estava tentando se auto-proteger. Existia alguns momentos em que sentia que o loiro não se importava muito com o relacionamento dos dois e isso o deixava com certo receio; ainda mais quando já sentia uma enorme dependência naquele relacionamento, ou mesmo na cama a noite.

Nunca diria, mas sempre acordava quando Draco se levantava a noite para ir ao banheiro ou para fazer qualquer outra coisa e ficava imaginando como é que seria o seu destino depois do feriado.

Saindo de seu devaneio, Harry suspirou mais alto do que gostaria e encarou a vitrine da loja. Não podia negar a loja era realmente boa - o que o fez ficar desgostoso -; só esperava que tivesse a fantasia que queria usar... E não era a que estava insinuando para o namorado o dia inteiro.

- Então, vamos á procura do lençol em que te vais enrolar?- perguntou Draco, olhando para a área da loja. Naquele momento, ele sentiu o telemóvel vibrar e tirou-o do bolso. Era uma mensagem de Alexander.

"_Liga-me o mais rápido possível. Urgente!"_

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. Não esperava novidades tão cedo.

- Harry, vais andando que eu já te acompanho, está bem?- perguntou olhando para o namorado.- Eu tenho de fazer uma chamada urgente.

O moreno não pode deixar de olhar intrigado para o loiro com a testa franzida, mas mesmo assim acabou entrando na loja procurando por algum atendente para poder auxiliá-lo.

Não tardou muito, e Harry já estava com sua fantasia experimentada, e separada de maneira que o loiro não pudesse descobrir qual era e ficou andando pela loja procurando por algumas fantasias para caso não desse tempo dos amigos e familiares passarem por alguma loja para encontrar alguma fantasia descente.

- Que demora... - murmurou fazendo careta enquanto olhava para uma fantasia de Tarzan com sua pequena folha cobrindo apenas as partes baixas, pensativo. Estava tão em seu mundo que nem notou que o loiro já estava bem próximo de si o olhando curioso.

Draco tinha falando bastante tempo com Alexander já que este o tentava acalmar de todas as maneiras. As notícias não eram as melhores e o loiro não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria manter Harry na ignorância. Porém, também não queria estragar o dia do namorado. Por isso, assim que desligou a chamada, demorou alguns minutos a compor a sua imagem e entrou na loja.

Não teve de andar muito para encontrar Harry, que observava uma fantasia de Tarzan. Curioso, aproximou-se do namorado.

- Não sabia que agora os lençóis eram pequenos ao ponto de serem miseras folhas.- comentou o loiro, assustando o moreno.

- Você sabe, né? - Harry falou puxando o loiro para perto e o abraçou por trás. - Temos que mostrar o que é bonito, não acha?

- Então, seu eu usar isto na festa, tu não te vais importar?- perguntou Draco apontando para a fantasia enquanto deitava a sua cabeça no ombro do namorado e sentia, discretamente, o cheiro característico de Harry que o encantava.

- Está falando da nossa festinha particular após a festa? - Harry perguntou inocentemente. - Não; não me importaria nem um pouquinho.

- Eu não me refiro a essa.- disse Draco, sorrindo e corando ao mesmo tempo.- Eu refiro-me aquela em que também estarão presentes os nossos amigos e os nossos pais… Por falar nisso, tu pretendes fazer uma festinha particular com os nossos pais e amigos em casa?

- Você não quer?

- E se um dos nossos pais nos apanhar?- perguntou Draco.

- Nós somos a prova viva, literalmente, que eles já fizeram a mesma coisa. - Comentou dando ombros. - Mas se quiser, podemos passar a noite numa pousada.

- Logo se vê, está bem?- disse Draco virando-se dentro do abraço do moreno.- Agora, eu preciso de uma fantasia. Alguma ideia?

- Que tal de padre? - Sugeriu brincando.

- Nem por sombras!- disse Draco.- Aquela ali de rei parece-me bem. Assim posso mandar á vontade. Também está ali aquela branca de oficial. Oh, eu gosto mais da de oficial.

- A do oficial parece sexy de mais... - Harry falou franzindo a testa. - Não quero dar ideias para outras pessoas. Você só pode ser sexy para mim, sabia?

- Tu vais com um lençol á volta do corpo.- disse Draco.- Como é que isso é menos sexy que a fantasia de um oficial? Eu quero a do oficial.

- Eu sempre tive uma tara por uniformes. - respondeu pensativo. - Pensei que soubesse. E, por falar nisso, - Harry diminuiu o som da voz e murmurou no ouvido do loiro. - mal posso esperar para podermos brincar de médio...

Mal terminou de dizer, Harry se afastou do loiro começando a assoviar olhando para as outras fantasias da loja vendo discretamente a leve coloração rosada na face do amado e não conseguiu esconder um sorriso que teimava em ficar em sua face, sempre que estava com _aquela_ pessoa.

Draco corou e tentou recompor-se depressa. Acabou mesmo por levar a fantasia de oficial. Ambos saíram da loja, mas pouco tempo depois sentaram-se num banco de jardim de um jardim qualquer ali das redondezas para verem o por do sol. A certa altura Draco saiu do lado de Harry para ir buscar o que ele dizia ser "uma supressa para o meu amor".

Harry, então, ficou sozinho a pensar no loiro. Porém, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma sombra se assombrou á sua frente e uma voz masculina deixou escapar um som.

- Harry? Harry Potter?

Não era Draco. A voz de Draco era mais suave. A voz de Draco fazia-o lembrar-se de lembranças boas enquanto aquela se afigurava como a portadora de pesadelos.

Levantou a cabeça e foi quando o viu. Mais alto, moreno e de olhos castanhos. Era Kevin. A pessoa que o tinha afastado do seu atual namorado.

- Harry, és mesmo tu? Oh, á quanto tempo!- disse ele.

- Kevin! - Harry exclamou fazendo uma careta se levantando rapidamente. - O que quer?!

- Hei, que atitude essa, não?- perguntou Kevin, brincando.- É assim que cumprimentas os velhos amigos?

- Como você queria que te cumprimentasse depois do que você fez? - Harry questionou fechando o punho com força dentro do bolso da calça - Está achando que sou o mesmo idiota de antes?

- Hei, calma lá! O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou Kevin, fingindo a sua inocência.

- Não se faça de burro que eu sei que você não é. - Harry falou ficando mais nervoso.

- Sério! Não sei do que está falando.

Harry riu irônico e levou a mão à cabeça bagunçando mais ainda os seus cabelos negros; por fim, simplesmente balançou a cabeça inconformado.

- Apenas me diga se sua implicância é comigo ou com o Draco... - Harry deixou a frase no ar encarando o homem parado em sua frente.

Naquele momento apareceu no campo de visão de Harry uma cabeleira loira. Draco tinha aparecido e trazia na sua mão um saquinho de doces de uma loja bastante conhecida.

- Amor, olha o que eu… - estava ele a dizer quando notou Kevin. - Ke-Kevin?

- Olá Draco. - disse este arrogante.

- Será que você pode responder logo e sumir de vez de minha vida? - Harry perguntou abraçando a cintura do loiro possessivamente lançando um olhar de raiva para o ex-amigo. Já estava com ele entalado na garganta, e ainda mais com a reação do Draco ao vê-lo acabou com praticamente toda sua paciência.

- Vocês estão juntos?- perguntou o moreno ao notar o comportamento de Harry.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. - Harry falou apertando a cintura do loiro com um pouco mais de força.

Draco mantinha-se calado. O seu pesadelo estava na sua frente. Não se podia declarar surpreso visto que Alexander já o tinha alertado para isso.

O moreno olhava nervoso para o "cara" a sua frente. Estão ficando tão nervoso, que sua completa atenção estava voltada para aquela pessoa. Não conseguia ouvir os barulhos dos carros passando do seu lado; não conseguia perceber as pessoas passando ao seu lado com suas conversas felizes, e animadas, ou mesmo sentir os empurrões de leve que levava.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado e já não sabia dizer com precisão as horas, ou mesmo se era dia ou noite. Apenas analisava, bem atentamente, todas as pequenas reações, os pequenos movimentos dos olhos, ou mesmo a boca se abrindo e fechando repetidamente vezes.

- Estou esperando... - disse transparecendo em sua voz, a irritação que sentia.

Por um pequeno instante, Harry desejou saber o que se passava na cabeça do seu ex-amigo; mas esse sentimento logo foi trocado por um onde batia várias e várias vezes aquela cabeça no banco de metal ao seu lado.

No entanto, para supressa dos amantes, Kevin riu, quase tresloucado.

- Ora, eu queria algo e esses loiro oxigenado estava no caminho.- disse Kevin.- Eu apenas o eliminei da competição. E sabes que mais? Eu não deveria tê-lo feito. Porque aparentemente, _meu amigo_, tu não tens juízo! Esse loirinho aí não é de confiança. Alias, Draco, meus parabéns! Manter um namorado perfeitamente feliz em Aspen enquanto andas a _foder_outro é digno de ser aplaudido.

- Mas que merda você está falando? - Harry disse completamente irritado, levantando em vários tons sua voz o que atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por eles.

- Harry…- disse Draco, olhando para o namorado e impedido que ele fizesse algo de que se poderia arrepender.

Porém, nenhum dos dois oponentes ouvia o que o loiro dizia.

- Esse bocado de gente a que chamas de namorado, têm outro namorado a passar férias em Aspen.- disse Kevin.- O nome dele é Alexander ou algo do gênero.

Harry riu irônico aliviando a tensão de sua mão na cintura do loiro.

- Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei achando que irei acreditar novamente em você. - Falou balançando a cabeça. - O que tanto quer para ainda querer eliminá-lo da competição?

Kevin riu irônico e malvado.

- Ele não te merece, meu caro.- disse.- Mas se quiseres continuar a ser traído, tudo bem para mim. Depois não digas que…

O moreno não acabou a sua sentença porque um murro foi deferido na sua face. Porém, não era um murro de Harry, mas sim de Draco.

- Acusa-me de tudo o que conseguires pensar.- disse o loiro, num tom de voz duro e frio, ao estilo Malfoy.- Podes dizer que não o mereço, porque não mereço, essa é a verdade. Mas, nunca na tua vida, te atrevas a acusar-me de infidelidade.

Harry olhou para o namorado assustado uma vez que não achava que o loiro seria capaz de fazer algo daquele tipo, mas não pode conter uma pequena curva que surgiu no canto de seu lábio assim que viu o outro caído no chão com a mão no nariz vendo se escorria algum sangue. Gostara bastante de ter visto aquele soco.

- Vejo que ainda não conseguiu domar a fera, Potter. - Kevin respondeu se levantando. - Podia ter pelo menos ensinado ele a bater como homem... Oh! - Comentou fingindo lembrar-se de alguma coisa importante. - Esqueci que ele não é.

- O que? Repete lá…- disse Draco, alterado.- Sou mais homem do que tu! Enquanto tu tentavas a todo o custo meter as mãos no que não te pertencia, eu observei cada passo que ele tomava e sempre cuidei dele, mesmo que ele não quisesse a minha presença. Eu estive lá quando ele apanhou aquela pneumonia, dias antes da nossa graduação. Eu tomei conta dele nos seus momentos delirantes. E onde estavas tu? Hum…diz-me, Kevin, onde estavas tu?

"Se ele me escolheu é por alguma razão, não achas? Admite, uma vez por todas, que ele sempre gostou mais de mim do que de ti! Admite, de uma vez por todas, que nunca o conseguirás para ti. Aliás, ele não é um objeto pelo qual tu tenhas de lutar. Ele é uma pessoa e sente tal como eu e tu!

O moreno de olhos verdes abriu a boca para falar alguma, quando foi interrompido pelo outro moreno.

- Faça-me o favor! - exclamou levantando a mão num gesto de pouco caso. - Você fala que esteve junto dele quando estava passando por um simples problema de saúde... Quem é que ficou ao seu lado quando _você_ o deixou de lado?

"Você fala de mim, mas não fui eu que causei a maior dor nele. Aliás, tenho que te agradecer, por que se você não tivesse agido do jeito que agiu. Duvido que aquilo que havia montado teria surtido esse efeito. Nem nos meus maiores sonhos essa separação teria sido tão bonita!

- Eu nunca teria provocado alguma dor se tu não tivesses ciúmes e o teu plano não tivesse surtido efeito.- acusou o loiro, bastante irritado.- A culpa da nossa separação é, na grande maioria, tua! Tu destruíste-nos! Destruíste aquilo que levou anos a construir! E tudo por ciúmes! A verdade é que ficaste do lado dele, mas que esteve do lado dele durante CATORZE ANOS INTEIROS? Diz-me, Kevin, quem é aqui o melhor amigo? Eu, que nunca tive de recorrer a esquemas sujos para fazer que ele gostasse de mim, ou tu, que inventas-te uma mentira completa para me afastar?

- PAREM! - Harry gritou segurando o namorado que parecia querer pular encima de Kevin e mandá-lo para o hospital. - Você - Começou se dirigindo para o outro moreno - suma da minha vida e me deixe em paz, longe das suas maluquices. Vai logo!

- Eu...

- Agora! - Exclamou mais alto encarando o outro severamente até que este balançasse a cabeça negativamente e saísse de vagar lançando um olhar raivoso para o casal.

Draco, enquanto pude ver Kevin, fuzilou-o com o olhar. Sentia-se satisfeito, pois tinha dito tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta á mais de cinco anos.

- Você está bem? - Harry perguntou virando o namorado para poder olhá-lo nos olhos após alguns segundos em silêncio. - Eu deveria ter... Me desculpe... Eu...

- Não faz mal.- disse Draco, já calmo e fazendo um gesto de descaso. - Não te preocupes. Desculpa-me é a mim pela cena que fiz. Tu sabes que eu não sou aquela pessoa, mas o Kevin tira-me do sério.

- Fala sério! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Se eu não estivesse nervoso com ele, meu amigo lá em baixo teria ficado muito animado vendo você socando aquela cara irritante. Foi tão sexy!

Draco sorriu e corou ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, não parecia feliz.

- Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa.- disse.- Ele não estava completamente errado, sabes?

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha curioso e puxou o loiro para o banco olhando para o namorado esperando uma continuação daquela sentença.

- Eu sabia que ele estava aqui.- disse Draco.- O Alex ligou-me a dizer que o tinha visto em Aspen e tinha descoberto que ele iria viajar, esta manha, para Washigton. Eu não te disse por que não te queria preocupar. Desculpa, eu deveria ter-te dito.

- Que susto, loiro! - Harry exclamou perdendo toda aquela tensão de seu corpo. - Pensei que iria me dizer que você o Alex estavam realmente namorando e que ele estava de boa sabendo que você tem dormido comigo todas essas noites aqui.

- O Alex não é desses.- disse Draco, fazendo carreta.- Para ele, qualquer relação é séria e ele mantêm-se fiel.

- Mas quem não estaria sendo fiel aqui é você. - Harry falou dando ombros.

- Ele também espera que a outra pessoa seja fiel.- disse Draco.- Garanto-te que eu e ele nunca tivemos nada desse tipo. Somos apenas bons amigos.

- Nós também éramos bons amigos e olha agora? - Harry comentou e roubou um beijo do namorado antes de se levantar - Vamos embora? Não vejo a hora de tomar um longo e demorado banho.

- Então e o jantar romântico?

- Tinha me esquecido... - Harry comentou começando a cabeça. - Espero ainda estar cheiroso e apresentável para o meu loirinho. - Comentou passando a mão que não carregava as sacolas pela cintura do loiro o puxando para mais perto. - Onde vai querer jantar?

- Oh, estás muito bem.- disse Draco.- Podemos ir a um sitio que eu conheço, muito simpático e em que podemos estar descansados.

- Perfeito. - Harry falou discretamente cheirando em baixo do braço - Certeza que estou bem? Ou que estou cheiroso? Não quero fazer feio ao teu lado...

- E depois sou eu o fresco.- disse Draco, sorrindo de Harry. Foi então que se lembrou do que ia mostrar ao namorado antes da aparição de Kevin. Elevou a mão e mostrou o saquinho de doces de chocolate. Felizmente, ainda estavam em bom estado. - Olha amor, ainda te lembras dos doces que comíamos em crianças?

- Eu lembro que você devorava um saquinho sem muito esforço. - Harry comentou sorrindo olhando para o saquinho. - Ainda vai ser assim ou eu vou poder comer um pouco dele também?

- Claro que vais.- disse Draco, como se fosse óbvio.- Eu trouxe-o para ti.

- Oh! - Harry exclamou estendendo a mão para pegar o saquinho. - Então eu vou poder ficar com ele para mim?

- Sim, claro.- respondeu o loiro, enquanto dava o saquinho a Harry.

- Vamos ter que ir de carro? - Harry perguntou colocando um monte dos doces na boca de uma vez.

- Não, é já ali, ao virar da esquina.- respondeu Draco, enquanto atravessavam a rua. Andaram um pouco até que se depararam com o pequeno restaurante de aparência simpática. Era pequeno, mas destacava-se de todos os outros pela sua simplicidade.

- O que te parece?- perguntou Draco.

- Se a comida for boa... - Harry respondeu dando ombros. - É boa?

- Ótima. Vais adorar.- disse Draco.

Assim que entraram, depararam-se com o ambiente confortável e bem simples. Sentaram-se numa mesa distante, onde poderiam ter mais privacidade.

- Então o que vais pedir?- perguntou o loiro, olhando para o menu.

- Você escolhe. - Harry falou sem olhar para o cardápio. - Desde que não tenha nenhuma salada, claro.

Draco acenou positivamente e voltou a estudar o cardápio. Pouco depois, quando foram atendidos, Harry descobriu que Draco pedira uma salada qualquer da qual o moreno já não se lembrava do nome e, para ele, pedira batatas fritas, arroz e carne assada.

- Então... - Harry começou esfregando as mãos. - Tudo certo para a festa? Ansioso? Nervoso?

- Está tudo arranjado e tudo pronto para a festa.- disse Draco.- Não há pelo que ficar nervoso. Quer dizer, eu não sei como vai ser quando os teus e os meus amigos chegarem, mas espero que dê tudo bem e que seja um bom evento.

- Vai ser engraçado. - Harry comentou imaginando a cena. - Só não sei o que esperar da reação do Rony ao saber de nós dois juntos...

- Ele odeia-me muito, não é?

- Não. - Respondeu tranquilamente. - Acho que ele vai tirar muito sarro da minha cara quando descobrir que estou saindo com você... Um homem, sabe.

- Eu acho que ele já sabe, se formos a contar com o último telefonema.- disse Draco.- Mas eu não sei como ele reagirá quando tiver a confirmação.

- Quero só ver o que é que ganharei depois disso... - Disse inocentemente.

- Tu?- perguntou Draco.- Eu quero ver o que eu vou ganhar depois de ser vitima de um ataque do teu amigo.

- Interesseiro. - Harry respondeu rindo um pouco logo em seguida. - Estava me referindo a qual peça de roupa terei esquisita que terei que usar um dia... "Ovelha rosa da família".

Draco riu.

- Bem, pelo que tenho visto, os teus amigos podem ser muito criativos.

Harry fez uma careta se encolhendo levemente. Não gostava da criatividade dos amigos... Principalmente do Rony.

Entretanto, os pedidos chegaram e os amantes puderam, finalmente, desfrutar do seu jantar.

- O que achas?- perguntou o loiro, assim que o namorado mordeu o primeiro pedaço de carne.

- Prefiro os seus beijos. - Harry falou antes de colocar mais um pouco da comida na boca.

O loiro sorriu amplamente para o namorado.

- Amo-te.

- Fazia tempo que eu não escutava isso. - Harry falou fingindo desinteresse.

- Eu também já não ouço há muito tempo.- replicou Draco.- Era capaz de começar a acreditar que tu já não me amas.

- Mas eu deixei você escolher aquela fantasia que te deixará muito sexy para a festa e não reclamei. - Harry rebateu fazendo biquinho de criança triste. - Isso deve contar para alguma coisa.

- Eu vou deixar-te enrolar um lençol á tua volta.

- Isso são detalhes. - Comentou fingindo-se indignado.

- Não são detalhes.- disse Draco.- É um fato importante!

- Então você vai ficar muito bravo se eu disser que não tinha o meu tamanho para essa fantasia? - Perguntou inocente. - Acho que vai ficar mais pequeno que um lençol, já que eu peguei um número menor no lugar...

- Tu fizeste o que?!- disse Draco indignado.

- Olha, sorvete! - Harry exclamou desconversando ao ver a sobremesa chegando. - Muito bom! - Completou com a boca já cheia do doce.

- Não tentes desconversar!- exclamou Draco.

- Mas está realmente bom, lorinho. - Harry disse aproximando sua cadeira do loiro. - Só não está tão bom quanto aquele seu pudim. Eu amo ele e quem o faz.

Draco sorriu e acabou por depositar um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

- Estás safo.

Harry também sorriu, embora seu sorriso estivesse carregado de vitória e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do amado, antes de colocar mais uma colher do sorvete na boca.

O final do jantar passou-se tranquilo entre conversas leves, sorrisos e alguns beijos. No final, na hora de pagar, Harry, como sempre, insistiu em pagar e conseguiu devido ao fato de ser mais alto e mais forte que Draco. Aliás, para dizer a verdade, o moreno exaltava uma aura de autoridade. Não era algo que o moreno gostasse, mas era necessário, na profissão dele, exaltar alguma autoridade.

Já Draco, não era assim. Claro que, como a genética mandava, tinha uma posse um tanto ao quanto autoritária, porém, era controlada. Faltava muito pouco tempo para o loiro se tornar médico e, se o seu sonho se concretizasse, Draco trabalharia com crianças. Por isso, a sua autoridade era controlada de forma a suavizar o seu caráter para conseguir uma maior aproximação com o paciente, especialmente, se este, tivesse palmo e meio de altura.

Andaram um pouco ainda pela cidade para que Draco mostrasse ao namorado alguns pontos daquela área que ele tinha de ver. Porém, quando começou a ficar frio, eles decidiram voltar para casa. Dirigiram-se, então, para o carro e num ambiente confortável de conversa e muitos risos voltaram para casa.

Ambos tinham consciência que, dali a alguns dias, toda a situação deles iria mudar. Draco teria de voltar para a azáfama que era a vida universitária e Harry teria de voltar paras os frios corredores de um Tribunal.

Já não faltava muito para o derradeiro dia da despedida. Porém ambos tentavam aproveitar o tempo que tinham ainda disponível, tentando não pensar muito no dia em que Harry teria de apanhar um avião e Draco tivesse de voltar para o seu apartamento em D.C.

- Lar, doce lar…- disse Draco, sorrindo, quando abriu a porta da casa de Harry e pousava alguns dos sacos com as compras que tinham feito naquele dia.

- Não. - Murmurou empurrando o loiro contra a parede. - Esse não é nosso lar, mas... Um dia teremos um... Só para nós. - Continuou distribuindo pequenos e delicados beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço do menor subindo em direção a sua orelha onde a mordeu com pouca força. - Já estava bravo por não ficar agarradinho assim a você.

- Isso é alguma indireta para um pedido?- perguntou Draco, enquanto dava permissão a Harry já que inclinou a cabeça para um mais fácil acesso ao seu pescoço e orelha.- Oh, vá lá, não estavas assim á tanto tempo também.

- Fere-me saber que você não se importa tanto com o tempo que passamos juntinho... - o moreno falou se afastando fazendo uma cara triste. - Só por causa disso, vou estar lá no quarto, se quiser passar algum tempo comigo. - continuou começando a caminhar em direção as escadas. - Não vou estar usando nenhuma roupa...

Draco corou pelas últimas palavras do namorado, mas acabou por se recompor, pegar num saco pequeno que tinha no bolso do casaco e seguir Harry enquanto perguntava:

- Como é que isso é exatamente um castigo?

Quando alcançou o namorado já ele estava no quarto, sentado na cama e descalçava as sapatilhas. O loiro acabou por sorrir e, literalmente, atirou-se para cima do namorado, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no colchão fofo.

- Olá, forasteiro.

- Olá, capitão. - Harry falou apertando o loiro contra seu corpo sorrindo maroto para o mesmo.

- O que vamos fazer na última noite em que estaremos sozinhos?- perguntou o loiro, inocentemente enquanto sorria.

- Não sei. - Respondeu da mesma maneira. - O que está cabecinha oxigenada está pensando?

- Eu não estou a pensar em nada.- disse Draco sorrindo, enquanto se endireitava em cima do namorado e tirava do saco que tinha na mão uma algema.- Mas podemos providenciar alguma coisa, não achas?

- E depois você não estava pensando em nada? - Harry perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do que se passava, sorrindo nada inocente. - O que quer fazer com elas?

- Oh, eu acho que tu sabes.- disse o loiro, enquanto despia a camisola de Harry para em seguida esticar uma das mãos do namorado e a prendia com a ajuda da algema na barra da cama.

- Porque eu tenho que ficar algemado na cama? - Perguntou olhando para a mão presa na cama, para depois observar o loiro prendendo a outra mão da mesma maneira. - Vai ser uma tortura não poder te tocar. - Comentou ao ter o loiro em cima de sua cintura o analisando.

- Exato.- disse Draco, sorrindo de uma forma maquiavélica. O loiro, então, tirou as meias do namorado e desapertou as calças que Harry usava.- Eu aposto que toda esta roupa que tu usas é demasiado desconfortável.

- Loiro...

- Sim, amor?- perguntou o loiro, enquanto retirava as calças de Harry e as atirava para o chão do quarto.

- Vai querer fazer isso mesmo? - Perguntou levantando a cabeça para poder observar melhor o loiro. - Você já está me torturando com essa roupa tocando seu corpo e eu não.

- Hoje tu és meu, Harry James Potter.- disse Draco enquanto tirava as suas próprias roupas e se esfregava no corpo do namorado.- E se fores bem comportado talvez eu te tire dessas correntes…

O moreno, porém, não teve tempo para responder ao loiro já que a porta se abriu de rompante e um jovem ruivo entrou.

- Harry, meu grande… ARGHHH!

- AHHH!- gritou Draco com o susto. Acabou por cair da cama abaixo, levando consigo uma manta que estava em cima da cama.

- Rony! - Harry exclamou tentando se mover, mas impedido pelas algemas.

**- HD -**

_**Nota dos autores**_:

Porque tenho a impressão que receberei muitas azarações por parar justamente nessa parte?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Desculpem-me, mas não resisti. Felizmente, o próximo capítulo já está pronto, então quem sabe eu não posto logo a continuação, né?

Só para avisar, a fic terá 27 capítulos + Epílogo, então, como podem perceber, já está quase acabando. =/ Espero que continuem a ler, mas, principalmente, que continuem a gostar da história. :D

A Kimberly não deixará nenhum recadinho hoje porque voltou para a casa dela e ela só está com net na facul...

Feliz natal, atrasado!

Beijos meninas; abraço, meninos.

Yann

Ps.: Receberemos comentários? *-* Merecemos comentários? Sinceramente, espero que sim.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

- O que está acontecendo? - Harry escutou a voz da Hermione se aproximando do quarto.

- Harry é bom estar vestido que estou chegando... - Claire disse.

- Draco, me solta! - Exclamou o moreno em desespero. - Rápido!

O loiro estava mortificado mas, no entanto, conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para soltar o namorado e subir para cima da cama, cobrir-se a si e ao namorado e pegar em duas camisolas, passando uma ao namorado, vestindo a sua, antes que Claire aparecesse.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou terminando de colocar a camisa vendo as duas amigas entrando no quarto e ficarem levemente vermelhas com Dylan e Aaron logo atrás. - Pensei que só chegariam amanhã!

- Eu... Nós... É... - Hermione tentou formar uma frase já que Rony ainda estava em xoque diante do que havia visto.

- Rony e as meninas queriam fazer uma surpresa. - Aaron disse encarando os dois amantes na cama. - Quem diria que você iria surpreender os três. - continuou se jogando na poltrona do quarto. - A propósito, seu _amigo_ é bem charmoso.

Draco corou com a fala de Aaron e afundou-se mais nos cobertores.

- Hei! - Dylan exclamou atraindo atenção de todos no quarto - O que acham de um threesome? Mas você fica de fora, Harry; você é muito careta!

- Dylan! - Harry e Claire exclamaram indignados.

- Vamos descer enquanto eles colocam alguma roupa. - Hermione disse empurrando todo mundo pra fora antes de voltar sua atenção para os dois que ainda permaneciam na cama. - Harry você deveria parar de se remexer. Está tudo aparecendo...

A morena terminou de dizer e saiu do quarto fechando a porta enquanto o moreno ficava vermelho encobrindo as partes rapidamente.

- Eu... - Comentou, mas deixou a palavra no ar sem saber como continuar.

- Eu tenho a certeza que o dia combinado para todos aparecerem era amanhã.- disse Draco.- Oh, que vergonha! O que vamos fazer?

- Não foi você que ficou exposto para todo mundo ver. - Harry disse ficando vermelho novamente. - Acho que temos que nos trocar e descer... Que vexame! - Exclamou cobrindo sua face com o travesseiro.

- Eu tenho de descer?- perguntou o loiro, parecendo aterrorizado com a ideia.- Eles são teus amigos…

- Claro que sim! - Harry exclamou se levantando da cama procurando por suas roupas. - Eu que não vou passar pelo que está para vir sozinho.

Draco suspirou e acabou por se levantar com a manta á volta do seu corpo, começando á procura de uma roupa confortável. Curiosamente, acabou por vestir roupa do namorado.

- É bom que saibas que eu estou a fazer isto porque te amo. A minha vontade é ficar aqui.

- Mas está se enfiando no meio da minha calça? - Harry perguntou brincando indo pegar uma calça na comoda para usar. - Pensei que íamos deixar isso para mais tarde apenas.

- Engraçadinho.- disse Draco.- A questão é séria.

- Eu sei. - Respondeu segurando a mão do loiro enquanto desciam as escadas. - Ficar calmo e torcer para não ter muitas perguntas... Ficar calmo!

- Amor, vai haver muitas perguntas.- disse Draco.- Podes ter a certeza disso.

- Estão demorando por que? - Escutaram Aaron gritar lá da sala. - Espero que não tenhamos que tampar nossos ouvidos...

- Aaron! - As mulheres gritaram.

- Não precisam tampar os ouvidos. - Harry disse ao aparecer na sala com o loiro ao seu lado. - Mas bem que poderiam ter aparecido, tipo, não sei... Duas horas mais tarde?!

Draco olhou para Harry como se dissesse "Duas horas? Diz mais a noite inteira".

- Vão ficar ai parados sem dizer nada? - Harry perguntou olhando para os amigos. - Estava ficando muito bom lá em cima antes de vocês aparecerem...

- Desculpe, Harry. - Hermione começou levemente vermelha. - Não imaginamos que encontraria vocês naquela situação...

- Pois é, gatinho. - Claire continuou sentada ao lado do Aaron. - Você é tão santinho que nunca imaginaríamos que ia tirar as teias de aranha desse seu brinquedo tão cedo...

- Hei! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Não é as...

- É pior. - Dylan disse encarando o loiro. - Mas também fica explicado, já que tivemos uma ideia de com quem está dividindo a cama. Certeza que não querem...

- Não! - Harry exclamou novamente. - Você sabe que sou ciumento e posses...

- Ah, cala a boca, Harry. - Aaron interrompeu Harry. - Acho que deveríamos estar preocupados com o Rony. Acho que você quebrou o coitado.

- Eu... - Harry começou não sabendo o que dizer. - Bom... - Suspirou dando ombros. - Ninguém mandou entrar no quarto sem bater, sabendo que eu estava com uma pessoa.

- Harry! - Hermione exclamou - Você também já fez isso, se estou bem lembrada.

- Mas não fiquei tão traumatizado...

- Ninguém nunca pensou que realmente fosse sair do armário. - Claire disse tranquilamente. - Nem sabíamos que estava lá dentro, para constar ainda.

- Mas eu...

- Certe...

- Dylan, isso nunca vai acontecer! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Você não era tão assanhado assim!

- O que posso dizer... - Dylan respondeu dando ombros.

Enquanto a conversa fluía, Draco aproveitou para observar os amigos do namorado.

Ron e Hermione já ele conhecia. Apenas podia dizer que tinham crescido e já não tinham qualquer traço de infantilidade nos seus rostos. De resto, Ron continuava o mesmo com os olhos azuis, o cabelo ruivo e o porte de impor algum respeito. A enorme diferença em Hermione seria mesmo o cabelo que já se apresentava sedoso e esticado, bastante diferente daquele cabelo que parecia uma juba de leão.

Claire parecia uma "princesinha do papá", tal como Harry a descrevera. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos cor de chocolate, ondulados e toda a sua figura exultava algo que não havia em muitas raparigas.

Já os rapazes eram diferentes. Dylan ostentava, tal como Harry dissera, aquele ar de "meio gótico, meio emo". Porém, era um rapaz bonito. Magro, um pouco baixo, de olhos negros e cabelos igualmente negros, Dylan, não se parecia em nada com outros góticos ou emos que Draco já tinha visto. Faria até, o loiro notou, o género de Jason.

Aaron era, com certeza, o mais bonito do grupo. Era o tipo de rapaz que faria qualquer rapariga cair de amores. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

A conversa entre os amigos continuava mas Draco não prestava muita atenção. Pensava em como Dylar era o género de Jason.

"_Talvez fosse uma boa escolha para desencalhar o Jason. Tenho de falar com o Alex."_

- Mas enfim, - Harry disse suspirando após inúmeras perguntas dos amigos na qual havia respondido na melhor maneira "esquivativa" que conseguira. - Acho que devem estar cansados da viagem, não? Já jantaram? Posso pedir alguma pizza se quizerem... Rony?

- Tanto faz... - O ruivo respondeu sem olhar para o amigo.

- Já chega! - Harry exclamou levemente irritado e virou para o lado olhando para o namorado. - Você pode ver o que eles querem, por favor?

Mal terminou de dizer as palavras para o namorado, Harry já se encontrava puxando o ruivo em direção a garagem fechando a porta no maior estrondo deixando todo mundo curioso para trás. Não iria sair coisa muito boa dali.

- Então,- disse Draco.- vocês querem que se encomende pizza ou preferem outra coisa qualquer?

- Pode ser pizza.- disse Claire.

- Vou precisar é de saber o que vocês querem nela.- disse Draco. Os minutos que se seguiram foram para que Draco mentalizasse o que os amigos de Harry queriam para o jantar. Em seguida dirigiu-se para a cozinha e ligou para a melhor pizzaria de Paradise. Fez o pedido e quando desligou, aproveitou que ninguém estava ali para ligar ao melhor amigo. Ao terceiro toque, Alexander atendeu.

- Sim?

- Alex.

- Draco, está tudo bem?

- Sim e tu? Estás melhor?

- Um pouco sim. Vou ficar bem, não te preocupes.- disse o irmão gémeo de Alyson.

- É bom que fiques.- disse o loiro.- Eu quero o meu amigo em forma pois vou precisar dele.

- Vais precisar de mim para que?

- Os amigos do Harry chegaram mais cedo e adivinha? Um deles, o Dylan, pode ser perfeito para o Jason.- contou Draco.- Seria óptimo se os tentássemos juntar.

- Draco, não correu bem da última vez.- avisou Alexander.

- Mas vai correr desta vez, eu tenho a certeza.

- O rapaz pode não ser gay.

- Alex, o meu radar nunca falha.- disse Draco.- Acredita em mim, ele é gay.

- Tens a certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Bem, eu acho que tentar nunca magoou ninguém.- disse Alexander.

- Então, alinhas?

- Conta comigo! Vai ser fantástico desencalhar o solteirão convicto!- disse Alexander um pouco mais alegre.

Draco sorriu. Tinha matado dois coelhos de uma só vez: Jason desencalharia e Alex ficaria mais feliz, tendo um projecto em que se focar.

A partir dali a conversa entre os dois amigos foi substituída por outros assuntos mais triviais.

**HD**

Assim que Harry fechou a porta, ele encarou o amigo nervoso e perguntou:

- O que foi? Qual o problema?

- O problema?- perguntou o ruivo.- O problema é que aquele loiro foi a pessoa que te abandonou, que te enganou!

- Isso não é motivo para você ficar desse jeito tão idiota. - Harry disse passando a mão pelo cabelo nervoso. - Você nunca fica em silêncio! Pensei que estaria fazendo um monte de gracinhas a custa disso!

- Harry, ele já te magoou uma vez.- disse Ron.

- Você acha que eu não me lembro disso? - Perguntou sentando no capo do carro mais próximo. - Não sou mais aquele adolescente, acho que eu sei me cuidar...

- Mas e se ele voltar a fazer a mesma coisa?- perguntou o ruivo.- Harry, eu não confio nele.

- Não vai acontecer de novo, Ron. - O moreno respondeu pensativo.

- Harry...

- Quando eu sai de LA... - O moreno falou e começou a contar tudo o que haviam acontecido desde que viera para Paradise passar o pequeno recesso; sobre como havia encontrado o loiro; como conviveram juntos, tirando as partes óbvias para não traumatizar muito o ruivo, naquele momento apenas; contara também sobre o encontro com Kevin pouco tempo atrás, até o trágico reencontro com o amigo. - Não vai acontecer de novo, sei disso.

Ron estava estupefacto. Por alguma razão idiota acreditava em todas as palavras do amigo.

- Ele… Ele… Realmente bateu no Kevin?

- Eu deveria ter gravado a cena. - Harry falou rindo. - Ninguém vai acreditar. Foi muito engraçado!

- Bem, nesse caso…- disse Ron, coçando a nuca.- Eu devo um pedido de desculpas, não?

- Acho que eu também devo um... - Harry falou sorrindo nervoso. - Não deveria ter ficado tão bravo...

- Oh, deixa para lá.- disse Ron, sorrindo.- Mas se ele te fizer alguma coisa, eu não irei responder por mim, ok?

Harry sorriu animado para o amigo e o puxou para um forte abraço.

Os dois amigos abraçaram-se e saíram da garagem. Quando regressaram á sala, já o grupo estava entregue a uma conversa trivial enquanto comiam pizzas, porém não havia sinal de Draco. Já Harry ia perguntar onde estava Draco quando este apareceu a falar ao telemóvel.

- Alexander, quantas vezes é necessário dizer que eu não quero que elas dêem banho ao Tomy?- perguntava o loiro enquanto olhava para o namorado e se aproximava dele.- Talvez porque eu não quero que o meu bebé fique nas mãos de duas raparigas que provavelmente o irão afogar…

- É o cachorrinho. - Harry respondeu a pergunta óbvia que deveria estar na mente de todos os amigos balançando a cabeça. - O loiro é maluquinho.

- Oh, elas podem ser tudo isso mas o meu bebé não vai ficar nas mãos delas.- insistiu Draco.- Agora, vai chama-las…- O loiro em seguida voltou a sua atenção para o namorado.- Estás bem?

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça pegando um pedaço de pizza e começou a conversar com os amigos tranquilamente enquanto a ligação não terminava.

- Vocês as duas não vão tocar num pelo desse cachorro, estão a entender?- perguntou Draco, enquanto voltava para a cozinha. Assim poderia falar mais á vontade com os amigos e não incomodaria os amigos de Harry.

O telefonema continuou por mais alguns minutos até Draco desligar e voltar para a sala onde uma conversa animada se passava. Acabou por se sentar num dos braços do cadeirão onde Harry estava sentado.

- ... por que eu não estava junto para ver isso? - Harry perguntou rindo contornando a cintura do loiro involuntariamente com o braço. - Me digam que tiram fotos, ou que filmaram isso?

- Não deu para pensar nisso. - Rony respondeu vermelho de tanto rir com as lembranças. - Acho que todo mundo já estava quase tendo um infarte de rir por causa da vez da Claire...

- Vocês farão de novo para eu ver, né? - Harry perguntou lançando seu olhar mais brilhante. - Eu preciso ver isso!

- Pára, Harry. - Hermione pediu mais vermelha que os cabelos ruivos do namorado. - Não teve graça, sabia. Eu...

- Teve sim! - Aaron falou olhando para Harry. - Ela só ta falando isso, porque não aceita dar esses vexames...

- Mas, pelo que me lembro, você também teve o seu. - Dylan rebateu empurrando o amigo do sofá.

- Aquilo foi estrategicamente feito, - Aaron respondeu se ajeitando melhor tomando um gole do refrigerante. - Só para vocês ficarem falando... Mas e você Harry, aprontou muito por aqui? Quero dizer, fora pegar seu amigo aí... - Desconversou rapidamente.

Draco sorriu e esperou pela resposta do namorado.

- Nada de mais... Só fui atropelado por culpa desse cafageste, - Respondeu puxando o loiro para sentar em seu colo o que fez mesmo Rony corar e deixar alguns dos amigos sorrindo maroto. - e hoje fomos ver algumas fantasias para quem não tivesse... O resto não posso dizer. - Abaixou um pouco a voz para dar um suspense.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, num gesto de especulação.

- Tu foste atropelado por minha causa?- perguntou ele.- Quem te mandou seguir-me a mim e á Alyson, cego de ciúmes?

- Isso são detalhes sem importância. - Harry respondeu dando ombros. - Eu tinha que saber quem era a ruiva que estava andando com você, oras. E se fosse uma assassina? - E depois virou-se paara o Rony e levantou um dedo. - Nem pensa em dizer nada que eu sei que você já fez isso...

- Hei! - Rony exclamou. - Eu não ia dizer nada...

- Sei, sei...

A conversa continuou, a partir dali, no mesmo tom animado. Estavam de tal forma entretidos que quando deram conta já era três da manhã. Há cerca de meia hora que Draco se tinha aconchegado no corpo quente do namorado e encostado a sua cabeça no ombro deste. Estava tão bem naquela posição e acabou por adormecer. Harry, entretido com a conversa com os amigos, nem tinha reparado.

No meio da conversa, Aaron, cutucou Rony com o cotovelo indicando os dois pombinhos com a cabeça. O ruivo sorriu e já ia pedindo enquanto pegava o celular:

- Não se mexa, Harry. Preciso tirar uma foto disso!

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou tentando olhar por cima dos ombros levemente assustado. - O que?

- O gostosinho tá dormindo. - Dylan respondeu para indignação das mulheres.

- Você estragou o clima, Dylan! - Claire exclamou chateada. - Os dois estavam tão fofos daquele jeito!

- Mas, eu...

Flash!

- Eu não acredito que tirou mesmo a foto! - Harry exclamou revoltado. - Pode apagar!

- Não...

- Ficou tão bonita, Harry. - Hermione comentou olhando a foto por cima do ombro do namorado. - De verdade!

- Mas...

- Own! - Claire gemeu emocionada vendo a foto. - Imagina se os dois tivessem assim assim embaixo de uma arvore nas montanhas durante o por do sol?

- Perfeito. - Hermione respondeu imaginando a cena. - Podemos usar um photoshop, ou quem sabe tirar uma foto de verdade...

- Não viagem, meninas. - Harry interrompeu preocupado. - Acho que vocês já estão mais louquinhas, por causa do sono.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Harry. - Aaron falou.

- Temos muitas coisas para fazer amanhã, então acho que vou levar o loirinho para cama e ficar por lá também... - Harry comentou se ajeitando para pegar o loiro e levá-lo para cima. - Os quartos ficam lá em cima, como já devem ter percebido. Se ajeitam do jeito que quiserem. E nada de bagunça, hein.

Harry se despediu de todos os amigos e levou o loiro para cama, onde deixou-o apenas com as roupas íntimas e foi para o banheiro passar uma rápida água pelo corpo antes de se deitar também, mas não antes de trancar a porta para que ninguém os acordasse dali a poucas horas.

**HD**

Quando Draco acordou, no dia seguinte, já a manhã ia avançada e estava sozinho no quarto. Ele não sabia como tinha chegado á cama, visto que, tinha adormecido no colo de Harry.

"Ele trouxe-me para cima." Pensou o loiro, sorrindo.

Acabou por se espreguiçar e vestir umas calças de flanela e uma camisola de malha fina larga que, como sempre, eram de Harry. Vestiu, ainda o robe e calçou umas meias negras antes de sair do quarto e se encaminhar para a cozinha de onde vinha o barulho de algumas vozes. Ao se aproximar pode identificar as vozes do namorado e dos seus amigos.

- ... acho melhor tomar cuidado para o seu celular não ir parar no triturador. - Harry falou apontando o dedo para Rony. - Eu adinda vou apagar aquela foto.

- Pode apagar, - Rony falou dando ombros. - Já mandei para todo mundo aqui, mesmo. Não vai ser tão facil você se livrar dela assim...

- Mas...

- Nada de mais, Harry. - Claire falou. - Você perdeu essa, e nem seu lado super-advogado vai ganhar essa.

- Eu...

- Bom dia.- disse Draco, entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - Todas as vozes que estavam no ambiente responderam.

- Bom dia, loirinho. - Harry respondeu dando um rápido beijo no namorado.

- Sabes a que horas eles veêm? Os nossos pais e os meus amigos?- perguntou o loiro, ao namorado.- Tenho de telefonar á Victoria.

- Não sei. - Respondeu dando ombros. - Acho que só mais a tarde. Mas você tem que sentar e tomar um café da manhã, primeiro. - Continuou empurrando o loiro em direção a uma cadeira vaga na mesa cheia dos amigos do Harry.

- Mas a Victoria não sabe.- disse Draco, enquanto se sentava e pegava na chávena de café que o namorado lhe estendia.- Liga para a loja e diz-lhe que ela poderá estar na minha casa por volta das cinco da tarde…isso deve dar tempo para preparar tudo. O número está no bloco de notas na sala, ao lado do telefone.

- Ligo, né. - Harry falou dando ombros enquanto saia da cozinha.

- Obrigado.- disse Draco e em seguida a sua atenção virou-se para os amigos do namorado. A sua voz, que para Harry tinha sido suave, tornou-se mais firme.- Agora que estamos sozinhos, eu já posso dizer o que quero e é bom que vocês oiçam isto da primeira vez pois não voltarei a pronunciar estas palavras. Fiquem já a saber que nada disto é uma brincadeira de mau-gosto. Eu realmente amo o vosso amigo. Amava-o até mesmo da nossa separação. Se aguentei cinco anos de distância, eu consigo aguentar qualquer coisa. Então, se algum de vocês planeia alguma coisa- e neste ponto ele olhou para Ron.- é bom que desista desses planos. Desistir de Harry não é para mim uma opção.

- E você sabe que se você pensar em ferir o Harry você vai ter que se ver com cada um de nós, não é? - Claire perguntou protetoramente com o aceno de todos os amigos na mesa. - Você vai desejar não ter nos conhecido...

- Depois do que aconteceu, você vai ter que trabalhar muito para me fazer acreditar na sua mudança. - Rony falou sem se importar com o olhar que Hermione lançou para ele. - Quero dizer, que estou contente por Harry estar feliz contigo... Mesmo não entendendo o porque.

- Eu não mudei em nada, Ron. O responsável pela nossa separação foi o Kevin. Foi ele que implantou todas aquelas provas falsas que faziam a história parecer verdadeira.- disse Draco.- E não se preocupem, no que depender de mim, ele nunca será magoado.

- Vou estar de olho em você. - Rony falou antes de Harry voltar da sala.

- Tudo certo por aqui? - Harry perguntou sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

- Claro.- respondeu Draco, sorrindo.- A Victoria atendeu? Ou foi o William?

- William? - O moreno perguntou num tom levemente encimado levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O namorado da Victoria, Harry!- exclamou Draco.

- Eu sabia disso. - Comentou indignado. - Mas foi a Victória que atendeu de todo jeito... Ela chegará lá pelas 18 horas.

- Eu digo uma coisa e ela faz outra. Típico dela.- disse Draco.- Mas agora mudando de assunto, que é o almoço?

- Já pensando no almoço? - Harry perguntou curioso. - Desse jeito iria achar que está grávido...

- Pois é, querido, isso lembra-me de uma coisa.- disse Draco, irónico.- Estou grávido e tu és o pai do meu filho.

- Mas quem falou que quero ser o pai do teu filho? - Harry perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Essa vai ser boa... - Aaron sussurrou para Dylan que estava ao seu lado.

- Como?- perguntou Draco, olhando para Harry com um olhar fulminante.- Tu pagavas para que eu fosse o pai dos teus filhos.

- Quem foi que disse isso também? - Perguntou sem se mover. - Qualquer um pagaria para eu ser o pai dos filhos dele. - E Claire apenas confirma para colocar um pouco mais lenha na fogueira.

- Oh, como queiras…- respondeu Draco.- Agora alguma ideia para o almoço?

- Estou aberto a sugestões. - Respondeu pegando a jarra com suco e o colocou em seu copo.

- Comida italiana parece-me bem.- disse Draco.- Alguém tem problemas com comida italiana?

Como não houve objecções ficou-se estabelecido que o almoço seria comida italiana. Entretanto, como era ainda cedo para começar a fazer o almoço, Draco decidiu que iria tomar banho primeiro.

Porém, algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Harry perguntara quem tinha dito que ele gostaria de ser pai do filho de Draco como se a ideia realmente o desagradasse. O loiro não era burro e sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, o namorado quereria ser pai. Era algo natural em Harry. O problema que aqui se interpunha era que Draco não era uma mulher e, portanto, não poderia gerar um filho. Claro que existia a adopção e o sistema de aluguer de barriga mas ele não sabia a opinião do namorado quanto a isso. Se o moreno fosse contra, então existia a possibilidade de Harry o abandonar.

Foi com estas resoluções que Draco entrou no banho e foi com estas resoluções que saiu.

Ao fim de se secar e vestir, com as roupas do ainda namorado, deitou-se na cama e ali ficou, agarrado á almofada de Harry.

Algum tempo depois, Harry subia as escadas rindo de alguma palhaçada de seus amigos e balançou a cabeça negativamente assim que chegou no andar de cima.

- Eu mereço... - Murmurou abrindo a porta do seu quarto procurando pelo loiro. - Aí esta você! - Exclamou o moreno ao vê-lo deitado na cama.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou preocupado ao sentar-se ao lado do amado.

Draco olhou para o namorado e voltou a deitar o rosto na almofada. Fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de dizer:

- Nada. Está tudo bem.

- Se eu não te conhecesse direito, - Harry disse apertando a cintura do namorado suavemente. - eu não diria que você está precisando de um ataque de cócegas... O que acha?

- Tu não…- começou Draco mas começou a rir por causa das cócegas do namorado.- Oh…não…hahahah…pára…hahaha…Harry!

- Muito melhor assim. - Harry disse ao ver o namorado sorrindo. - Muito melhor!

- Oh, pára com isso!- exclamou Draco.- A situação não tem piada.

- Então você irá me contar, - Harry começou a falar, virando a loiro para poder sentar em cima da cintura do mesmo - ou eu serei obrigado a abusar de você?

- Se é o tipo de abuso que eu estou a pensar, então não seria uma mudança no relacionamento.- disse Draco mas ao ver que Harry não sairia de cima de si enquanto não contasse, o loiro também percebeu que eles tinham o dia todo para estarem naquela posição que não era confortável a Draco visto Harry ser mais pesado. Olhou então para Harry e perguntou algo que já deveria ter perguntando antes.- O que eu sou para ti? Alguma brincadeira?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes sem deixar de encarar o loiro um minuto assustado com a pergunta do loiro. Certamente que de todas as coisas que poderia ter imaginado que fosse, aquela realmente não era um delas.

- Eu... É...

Prendeu sua respiração por uns instantes antes de soltar o ar num longo suspiro e perguntou:

- É isso que você acha que é? De verdade?

- Bem…tu próprio perguntaste quem é que tinha dito que tu querias ser pai dos meus filhos.- disse Draco.- Se este relacionamento, por acaso, resultar tu irás querer, um dia, filhos. Eu não te posso dar isso, Harry. De certeza que, depois, tu irás deixar-me e eu estarei de tal maneira dependente de ti que não sei se conseguirei resistir.

- Eu te amo! - Harry exclamou convicto. - Sempre amei! - Continuou num tom mais brando balançando a cabeça enquanto saía de cima do namorado e deitava na cama olhando para o loiro. - Não acredito que é tão inseguro ao ponto de achar que te deixaria algum dia. Eu te pedia em casamento agora, se isso não o fizesse se afastar de mim... - Terminou virando a cabeça para poder ver o teto do quarto.

Draco demorou ainda algum tempo a absorver as palavras do namorado. Acabou por se apoiar no braço para que se elevasse e pudesse olhar Harry de cima.

- Espera? Tu irias pedir-me em casamento?- perguntou ele, enquanto um pequeno sorriso aparecia no seu rosto.- A sério?

-Já te aguentei por muitos anos, que custa mais alguns? - Rebateu a pergunta sorrindo maroto, olhando para o loiro apenas com o canto dos olhos.

- Parvo.- disse Draco enquanto dava uma pancada leve no ombro do moreno e, sem seguida, se abraçava ao seu corpo. Imediatamente, Harry apertou o loiro em seus braços.- Se eu te pedir algo, tu prometes que não ris?

- Prometo tentar. - Respondeu sincero. - Serve?

- Terá de servir não é mesmo?- disse Draco retoricamente.- Será que, quando nos separarmos, eu posso levar uma peça de roupa tua para Washington?

- Só uma peça de roupa? - Perguntou curioso olhando para o loiro. - Não quer levar duas? Ou meu travesseiro?...?

- Posso levar o travesseiro?- perguntou Draco.

- Pode. - Harry exclamou tranquilamente. - Mas terá que saber que estará carregando uma grande responsabilidade, e que serei obrigado vir para DC verificar se está tudo bem com ele direito... Ou você terá que ir para LA, pelo mesmo motivo. Ainda vai querer?

- Isso não será problema.- disse Draco, beijando o namorado.- Posso ficar com aquele casaco de lã cinzento que tu tens?

- Isso sairá caro... - Harry respondeu sorrindo maroto. - Muito caro!

- Qual é o preço?- perguntou Draco.

O moreno virou na cama ficando por cima do namorado e o sorriso que carregava em seu rosto aumentou predatariamente antes de começar a se abaixar um pouco tendo seus lábios quase se tocando enquanto sussurrou:

- Você sa...

- Vocês dois ai em cima, deixem para fazer isso depois da festa e desçam logo para fazer o maldito doce! - Aaron gritou lá de baixo da escada para toda a casa escutar.

- Ops! - Harry exclamou se afastando do loiro. - Esqueci o que eu vim fazer aqui em cima por sua culpa...

- Querem que eu faça o pudim?! A sério? Agora? – resmungou Draco enquanto se levantava e vestia o roupão do namorado. Porém antes de sair do quarto ainda se virou para o namorado.- Depois ainda quero saber qual o teu preço. E, não te esqueças, eu ainda quero esse beijo.

Em seguida, ele saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a cozinha.

Harry ficou alguns minutos até que também saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a cozinha, mas, enquanto passava pela sala, ouviu um carro estacionar do lado de fora da casa e foi dar uma espiadinha... Não conseguia conter seu lado curioso às vezes, o que era bom para seu trabalho.

Assim que olhou pela janela, não conseguiu não distinguir as pessoas no carro, sua boca entreabriu levemente; não estava esperando por seus pais antes do almoço.

Ao vê-los, os quatro, saíndo do carro, Harry foi para a cozinha rapidamente. Precisava avisar Draco.

- Draco! - Exclamou assim que entrou na cozinha e o viu mexendo uma colher no fogão - Seus pais chegarem... Os meus também. - Terminou coçando atrás da cabeça.

- O quê?- perguntou o loiro assim que assimilou a notícia. Diminuiu a intensidade da chama do fogão e limpou as mãos a um dos panos próximo dele.- Mas será que ninguém já respeita os horários?

- Hey!- exclamou Aaron, sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa.- Nós tentamos avisar antes de chegarmos.

- Isso não interessa agora.- disse Draco e em seguida virou-se para o namorado. Estava visivelmente nervoso. - Anda, vamos recebê-los.

- Só estava te esperando... - Harry comentou dando as costas para o loiro enquanto se encaminhava de novo para a sala.

Draco seguiu o namorado e, a meio do caminho até á porta agarrou seu braço para puder reclamar a atenção do moreno. Quando a teve, depositou um leve beijo nos lábios vermelhos de Harry e olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes.

- Vai correr bem.- disse, mais para se convencer a si do que o namorado.

Harry apenas sorriu e os amantes afastaram-se um pouco mesmo no momento em que James abria a porta e entrava em casa, sendo seguido por Lily, Narcissa e Lucius.

- Um ótimo dia! - Harry exclamou para os mais velhos assim que entraram. - Espero que esteja tudo bem, uma vez que já chegaram...

- Oh, filho!- exclamou Lily, assim que localizou o filho. A ruiva, de olhos verdes, encaminhou-se na direcção do filho e abraçou-o de uma maneira que apenas uma mãe conseguia fazer.- Meu menino! Que saudades!

- Nós falamos ontem a noite, mãe... - Harry comentou também abraçando a ruiva.

- Não é a mesma coisa! Agora deixa-me ver como estás!... - disse a ruiva, enquanto se afastava do filho e o analisava de cima a baixo.- Tu tens estado cada vez mais magro que te vejo, meu amor. L.A não te faz nada bem! Tu precisas de comer.

- Mãe! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Não tenho mais quinze anos para a senhora me tratar assim. - E ficou um pouco corado ao ver Draco ao seu lado com um fraco sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Oh, Lily, deixa o rapaz! Ele a mim parece-me ótimo.- disse James para a esposa antes de se virar para o filho.- Olá, filho.

Enquanto os Potter matavam as saudades que possuíam do seu filho, também, Lucius e Narcissa cumprimentavam Draco. Não havia dúvidas que Draco era uma perfeita combinação de ambos os pais. Enquanto Harry tinha herdado todas as características físicas de James e apenas os olhos verdes da mãe, Draco tinha os traços característicos de Lucius, o cabelo platinado da mãe e os olhos eram uma mistura dos azuis-claros de Narcissa e cinzentos de Lucius.

"_Porém, o sorriso é único."_ Pensou Harru quando olhou para o namorado que sorria distraído na sua conversa com os pais.

Quando os adultos se inteiraram que os filhos estavam bem, o seu alvo foi o outro rapaz que já consideravam ser seu filho também.

- Draco, querido!- exclamou Lily.- Meu querido, como estás?

- Olá, srª Potter.- cumprimentou o loiro, sempre educado.- Eu estou bem e a senhora aproveitou o seu cruzeiro?

- Oh, mas que formalidades são essas?- perguntou Lily.- Querido, eu quero ser sempre tratada por Tia Lily, como tu fazias em pequeno.

- Como quiser, tia Lily…- respondeu Draco.

- Olá, meu jovem!- disse James, antes que Lily começasse a falar novamente.- E não venhas com formalismos!

Draco sorriu.

- Claro, James. Isso nem me passaria pela cabeça.- disse Draco.

Enquanto isso, Harry entrara numa conversa com os pais do loiro acerca de assuntos triviais. A conversa fluía até que Lily interveio e disse:

- Cissa, tu já reparaste como os nossos meninos estão magros? Eu não consigo acreditar no que vejo. Eu acho que a saída deles de Paradise os afectou de uma maneira horrível. Vê, eles estão pele e osso!

- Oh, eu sei disso.- disse Narcissa.- Disse a mesma coisa ao Draco.

- Mãe!- exclamou Draco.

- Oh, não te atrevas a dizer-me que é mentira.- disse Narcissa.- Agora…

A loira foi interrompida pela chegada dos amigos de Harry. Logo, as apresentações foram feitas e os amigos ofereceram-se para trazer as malas e os presentes que os dois casais tinham trazido das suas viagens. Na confusão, Draco conseguiu escapar para a cozinha e Harry seguiu o namorado.

Assim que chegou, Draco voltou a aumentar o fogo do fogão e voltou a mexer o líquido do tacho com a colher. Sorriu quando Harry o abraçou por trás e posou a cabeça no seu ombro e os braços forte do namorado enlaçaram a sua cintura.

- Bem, podia correr pior.- disse o loiro.

- Provavelmente. - Harry murmurou. - Mas não acho que vai ser tão fácil. Minha mãe não falou nada ainda a respeito do nosso namoro...

- Nem a minha.- disse Draco.- Elas estão a preparar alguma, escreve o que te digo.

- Por que só de pensar nisso já fico nervoso? - Harry perguntou realmente nervoso e preocupado. - Bem que eles poderiam me matar de uma vez, ao invés de ficar me matando lentamente...

- Oh, tu sabes como eles são…- disse Draco, enquanto desligava o fogão e pegava no tacho. No mesmo momento em que ele pegou no tacho, Harry largou-o e sentou-se numa cadeira para observar o namorado acabar de fazer o pudim.- Nós apenas vamos saber na hora.

- Agora só faltam os seus amigos. - Harry comentou mudando de assunto enquanto inclinava a cadeira para trás. - Será que eles chegarão mais cedo também?

Draco olhou para o namorado e disse:

- Como esses podes estar descansado. Eles sempre chegam atrasados.

Harry riu e olhou ou tentou olhar para as escadas de onde estava antes de voltar para a posição original da cadeira.

- Onde está o pessoal? - Harry perguntou pegando um pedaço de pão que estava em cima da mesa. - Estou com fome!

- Ainda devem andar entretidos com as malas.- disse Draco, enquanto ponha o pudim já feito no frigorifico. Em seguida, foi até ao armário e tirou de lá uma travessa com fatias de bolo de chocolate. Posou a travessa na mesa e sentou-se no colo do namorado.- Sabes o que eu acho ainda mais estranho? Elas não falaram nada por eu ter vestido as tuas roupas…é…elas estão a tramar alguma coisa.

- Talvez elas não perceberam que a roupa é minha. - Harry comentou beijando o pescoço do loiro. - Minha mãe não conhece todas as minhas e a sua menos ainda.

- Mesmo assim…- disse Draco. A seguir, olhou seriamente para o namorado e sorriu, malicioso.- Agora, eu acredito que o senhor Potter estava para dizer o seu preço quando eu tive que descer para fazer o pudim.

- Muito caro. - Harry falou balançando afirmativamente a cabeça enchendo a boca com o bolo. - Muito!

- Eu preciso de um valor concreto.

- E eu preciso de você... - Murmurou encarando o loiro intensamente, embora com um sorriso calmo em sua face.

Draco olhou para o namorado e sorriu.

- Eu acho que posso pagar esse preço.- disse antes de beijar intensamente o namorado.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos no beijo, que não escutaram o barulho de passos descendo as escadas caminhando em direção onde estavam.

- Arrumem um quarto! - Rony exclamou fechando os olhos ao verem os dois namorados se beijando ardentemente.

- Arrumaríamos, - Harry disse ao amigo assim que se afastou de susto. - Mas aposto que você iria aparecer lá para atrapalhar também.

- Harry! - O ruivo exclamou novamente corando. - Não foi minha culpa. Agora imagine se fosse seu sogro tão benevolente que tivesse entrado agora e visto tudo isso.

- O que é que poderia ter acontecido? - Harry falou dando ombros. - Não tenho medo...

- Quem não tem medo? - Lucius perguntou entrando na cozinha.

Ao escutar a voz do sogro, Harry empurrou o loiro de seu colo e se levantou rapidamente derrubando a cadeira para trás com o maior barulho atraindo a atenção de todo mundo que estava na cozinha como também de algumas outras que curiosas começavam a descer para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Ninguém. - O moreno respondeu limpando a mão suja do bolo na calça nervoso. - O sr. precisa de algo?

Perante a reação de Harry, Draco não aguentou e soltou uma forte gargalhada.

- Apenas vinha perguntar o que era o almoço e se já estava pronto.- respondeu Lucius.- Mas agora fiquei curioso com o que se passou para o meu filho rir desta maneira…

- O que se passou?- perguntou James.

- Draco está meio louco. - Harry respondendo olhando bravo (e nervoso) para o namorado. - E respondendo a sua pergunta, Sr. Malfoy, será comida italiana com pudim do Draco. E não estou fazendo nada, então não sei quanto tempo demorará a ficar pronto... Para de rir, Draco! - Exclamou por fim indignado com o loiro.

- Vocês são loucos.- disse James antes de iniciar uma conversa com Lucius e ambos saírem da cozinha. Ron saiu em seguida quando os amigos de Harry o puxaram para irem ver um filme.

Ainda demorou algum tempo para que Draco se controlasse, então Harry tinha-se sentado numa cadeira, Quando por fim, o ataque de risos de Draco foi controlado, o loiro dirigiu-se até Harry e inclinando-se, passou os seus braços pelos ombros do namorado, numa tentativa de acalma-lo.

- Desculpa.- disse o loiro.- Não consegui aguentar.

- Não adianta agradar agora. - Harry murmurou sem olhar para o loiro. - O estrago já 'tá feito...

- Querido, foi sem intenção.- disse Draco, depositando um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Harry.- Eu posso-te compensar. Diz-me apenas o que tenho de fazer.

- Você fez isso, você conserta. - o moreno falou cruzando os braços. - Não vou dizer nada como fazer isso... Vai depender de você.

Draco endireitou-se e olhou indignado para o namorado.

- Por eu me rir? Ora, o Ron também se riu e não fizeste nada disto!

Em seguida, ele voltou as costas ao namorado e começou a reunir os ingredientes e os utensílios que ia precisar para fazer o almoço. Porém, a forma como abria armários e pousava as coisas faziam um enorme barulho, mostrando a sua irritação.

- Eu não amo ele do jeito que eu te amo... - Harry murmurou alto o suficiente para que o loiro ouvisse, mesmo com o barulho que este fazia.

Draco não respondeu e apenas continuou a fazer o seu trabalho. Talvez Harry não entendesse mas era momentos daqueles que construíam uma boa relação. Claro que compreendia a humilhação de Harry mas também o moreno deveria compreender que não era através de palavras de mel e declarações de amor a toda a hora que uma relação se construía. Não que Draco se queixasse. Adorava os carinhos do namorado. Apenas acreditava que não era só nisso que uma relação se baseava. Mas como explicar isso a Harry?

- Os dois estão inteiramente vestidos? - Claire perguntou entrando na cozinha com os olhos fechados.

- Não. - Harry respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu sei que você queria que estivéssemos sem nada, mas não daríamos esse gostinho para você.

- Seu chato! - A mulher exclamou empurrando o amigo quase o derrubando da cadeira. - Só vim informar para você terminar o almoço...

- Por que eu? - O moreno perguntou indignado.

- Porque ninguém quer vir terminar e foi decidido, em unanime que quem tivesse na cozinha terminaria...

- O Draco também está... - Harry começou olhando em volta não encontrando o loiro. - Onde ele foi?

- Não sei. - Respondeu dando ombros sorrindo inocentemente. - Talvez ele seja mais esperto que você e saiu de fininho. Boa sorte, Harry e não demora.

Harry gemeu indignado e se levantou da cadeira enquanto via a amiga saindo da cozinha dando pequenos pulos. Nem parecia que ela tinha mais de vinte anos depois daquilo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... - Murmurou indignado, enquanto não deixava de se perguntar onde o _seu_ loiro havia ido.

Harry, porém, não teve que ir muito longe, já que Draco veio da despensa, pousou as especiarias que trazia da despensa e encaminhou-se para o namorado que se levantou.

- Muito bem!- disse Draco.- Eu não consigo ficar chateado contigo, então, queres que eu vá lá e me humilhe? Pois é isso que eu irei fazer…

Já Draco estava a sair da cozinha quando Harry o puxou para si e beijou-o como se a sua vida depende-se disso mesmo.

Era incrível. Nenhum conseguia estar muito tempo aborrecido com o outro.

Quando se separaram, ambos sorriram e Draco voltou a beijar o namorado.

**- HD -**

**Nota dos autores:**

Olhem pessoal! Voltei! Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capítulo. Acham que merece, reviewns? No próximo domingo á mais! Bom Ano e Beijos. Kimberly Anne.

E ai, galera. O que acharam? Espero que continue bom! Muito obrigado à todos que comentaram, add a fic nos favoritos e no alerta. :D Não sabe como alegra meu dia essas mensagens ;P Beijão, Yann


	26. Chapter 26

"_Já Draco estava a sair da cozinha quando Harry o puxou para si e beijou-o como se a sua vida depende-se disso mesmo._

_Era incrível. Nenhum conseguia estar muito tempo aborrecido com o outro._

_Quando se separaram, ambos sorriram e Draco voltou a beijar o namorado."_

**Capítulo 26**

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Draco deu por si, já em sua casa, a tomar banho para logo vestir o fato que usaria na festa. Harry não lhe fazia companhia já que a mãe lhe tinha pedido para ajuda-la a por as prendas de Natal, que estavam guardadas nocarro debaixo da árvore de Natal.

Então, Draco estava a tomar banho sozinho.

"_Não por mais tempo."_ Pensou ao ouvir a porta do quarto abrir e fechar.

- Harry?- perguntou, elevando um pouco do corpo para fora da banheira.- És tu?

- Foda-se todo mundo! - o moreno exclamou enquanto entrava no banheiro já começando a tirar a roupa que vestia. - Eu quero passar um tempo sozinho com meu namorado e também quero tomar um longo banho com ele.

Com toda a afobação do moreno, Harry não demorou muito para tirar toda a roupa e, dando alguns passos para frente, já estava parado ao lado do loiro encarando-o sorrindo inocentemente.

- Posso? - Perguntou sem desviar o olhar.

- Claro.- disse o loiro, endireitando-se por completo para que Harry pudesse entrar na banheira.- O que aconteceu?

- Estou carente. - Respondeu enquanto puxava o loiro para um abraço. - E eu lembrei que amanhã será o último dia que fico contigo, antes de voltar para LA...

- Eu sei, amor.- disse Draco, enquanto abraçava o namorado e deitava a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.- Mas isso não explica essa entrada explosiva. O que é que eles te pediram para fazer que fez com que tu dissesse não e viesses tomar banho?

- Nada. - Respondeu tranquilamente sorrindo maroto. - Só quis fazer um pouco de drama. Foi muito exagerado?

- Um pouco.- disse Draco, rindo. A seguir afastou-se um pouco do namorado, pegou num pouco de champô e começou a passar o liquído cremoso nos cabelos rebeldes de Harry.- Agora vamos recapitular algumas coisas, está bem? Daqui a uma semana eu terei um fim de semana prologando e por isso na quarta eu irei apanhar o avião para L.A. Depois, passo aqueles dias contigo e no Domingo volto para Washington, certo? Quando estiver ao pé de ti, combinaremos quando é que poderemos voltar a passar tantos dias juntos. Porém, também haverá fins-de-semana em que um pode visitar o outro. Depois, falaremos todos os dias por telemóvel ou internet, está bem? Tu já tens o meu horário e tu irás sempre avisar-me quando estás em audiência para eu saber quando não devo ligar…Bem, acho que é uma forma de aplacar as saudades…Vai correr bem, não vai?

A última pergunta foi feita com um toque de insegurança, porém, mesmo assim, Draco encarou Harry que, por esta altura, já tinha os cabelos cheios de espuma.

- Você não irá se livrar tão fácil de mim, loirinho... - Harry respondeu antes de começar um beijo calmo e tranquilo querendo mostrar o quanto daquelas palavras eram verdadeiras para ele. - Não me culpe por ser tão possessivo contigo. - Continuou assim que quebrou o beijo sem afastar suas testas. - Te amo, de verdade. - Terminou beijando novamente o namorado da mesma maneira.

- Quem disse que eu quero-me livrar de ti?- perguntou o loiro.- Eu amo-te. Muito.

A partir daquele momento, todo o tempo que eles podiam dispensar no banho foi substituído por brincadeiras, palavras de amor e muitos carinhos. Porém, logo o banho acabou e ambos tiveram que sair da banheira e vestirem as roupas que iriam usar na festa.

- Então, é agora que eu sei do que é que o meu namorado se vai vestir?- perguntou Draco, enquanto limpava os seu corpo com a toalha.

- Mas você já sabe. - Harry respondeu secando os cabelos. - "Adão", lembra?

- Como? Ah, não! Antes o lençol.- disse Draco.- Se tu desces mascarado de Adão, vamos ter muitos problemas Harry. Graves e sérios problemas.

- Por que? Qual o problema? - Harry perguntou maroto. - Não vai conseguir segurar o tesão e vai me agarrar no meio de todo mundo?

Draco estreitou os olhos mas acabou por suspirar.

- Muito bem. Veste o que quiseres.- em seguir, o loiro vestiu uns boxers negros que aderiam á sua pele e pegou da mala que tinha trazido de volta a sua camisola transparente. A mesma com que tinha seduzido o namorado á poucos dias atrás.- Estou pronto, querido. Vais demorar muito?

- E o capitão sexy? - Perguntou o moreno levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, mudei de ideias.- disse Draco.- De qualquer das maneiras, o Alex sempre quis ver como esta camisa ficava em mim. Talvez ele goste do efeito.

Draco sabia que usar o amigo não era correto mas talvez assim, o namorado compreendesse que mascarar-se de Adão não era das melhores ideias.

- Não sabe brincar, não brinca. - Harry disse emburrado enquanto começava a tirar várias peças de roupa de dentro da sacola que havia trazido consigo antes. - Espero que goste da minha fantasia. - Disse por fim, tirando a tão famosa máscara do "Fantasma", do musical "Fantasma da Ópera" que o loiro tanto gostava.

Draco sorriu por uns momentos até que interiorizou qual era a fantasia de Harry. Acabou por sorrir de uma maneira mais alargada. Da maneira que Harry amava. Porém, Harry não pode apreciar aquele sorriso por muito tempo já que foi atacado com uma salva de beijos vindos de Draco.

- Eu…amo-te…tanto...- disse o loiro entre beijos.- Agora, eu tenho um fantasma para amar todos os dias…

Harry sorriu. Sabia que o namorado adoraria a fantasia, e não esperava menos dessa reação tão calorosa quanto aquela e, sem dúvida nenhuma, a estava adorando. Adorava-a tanto que não demorou a corresponder o beijo com tanta paixão que por instantes, esqueceu onde estava, ou tudo o que acontecia a sua volta e só lhe interessava o beijo e aquele homem em sua frente.

- Também te amo. - Murmurou assim que conseguiram se separar. - Mas acho que está na hora de você mudar a fantasia, porque não quero ser responsável por mandar algumas pessoas para o hospital... Ou pior. - Terminou brincando.

- Como se eu realmente quisesse ir vestido assim para uma festa.- disse Draco sorrindo, enquanto mudava de roupa.

- É bom mesmo. - Harry falou também sorrindo enquanto terminava de colocar o sapato. - Porque já estou louco para tirar essa fantasia depois da festa.

- Ainda terás de esperar um pouco.- disse Draco, enquanto se acabava de calçar.- Estou pronto. Vamos?

- Vamos. - Respondeu colocando a máscara. - Estou bem o suficiente para estar ao seu lado?

- Tu estás mais que bem.- disse Draco, sorrindo. Harry estava fantástico com aquele fato.- Estás perfeito. Eu é que vou fazer má figura ao teu lado.

- Eu não ac... - Harry dizia enquanto levava a mão a maçaneta para abrir a porta, quando foi interrompido com a subita abertura da porta e com ela aparecendo a cabeleira ruiva da amiga de Draco, Alyson.

- Draco!- exclamou a rapariga.

Alyson, trazia os cabelos encaracolados e graças ao vestido cheio de rendas, ás meias de linho, aos sapatos pretos clássicos e á tez um pouco pálida já natural, Alyson estava uma autentica bonequinha de porcelana.

- Aly!- exclamou Draco, sorrindo enquanto agarrava na amiga e a rodava nos braços.- Minha bonequinha.

Ela apenas sorria e quando foi pousada no chão e virou-se para Harry, a sua expressão não mudou.

- Olá Harry! Saudades?

Harry sorriu animado e abraçou a nova amiga sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Está muito bonita. - Falou olhando-o de cima a baixo quando se afastou um pouco. - Não quer deixar seu namorado e ficar comigo? - Murmurou no final brincando, alto o suficiente para que o namorado pudesse ouvir.

- Hey!- exclamou Draco enquanto Alyson ria.- Olha o respeito!

- Bem, eu não tenho namorado mas aceito a proposta na mesma.- respondeu Alyson.- No entanto, eu acho que tu amas demais o Draco para o deixares. Então, a proposta fica sem efeito.

- Pena.- disse Harry, no entanto no momento seguinte soltou um gemido de dor quando Draco lhe deu um suave murro no ombro.- Doeu!

- Pena.- disse Draco e em seguida virou-se para a amiga. - Onde está o desmiolado do teu irmão e a companhia?

- Ainda estão lá fora á espera que alguém venha dizer que podem entrar.- respondeu a ruiva.- Eu vim na frente mas mesmo assim ninguém deu por mim.

- Vamos então para baixo.- disse Draco e virou-se para o namorado.- Vens?

- Claro. - Respondeu esperando os dois saírem do quarto para fechar a porta. - Não vou deixar meu sexy comandante andando por aí sozinho. Aly, Draco não está sexy com essa fantasia? - Perguntou enquanto começavam a descer as escadas.

- Ele está lindo.

- Vocês os dois calem-se.- disse Draco ao acabarem de descer as escadas.- Aly vai chamar os outros, por favor.

- Claro.- assentiu a ruiva, enquanto desaparecia em direcção á rua.

Então, Draco virou-se para o namorado e depositou um beijo nos seus lábios antes de murmurar:

- Lembra-te, eu amo-te e sou apenas teu. Não quero cenas de ciúmes, está bem?

- Sem cenas de ciúmes. - Harry respondeu beijando os lábios do namorado, antes de passar seu braço pela cintura do loiro o puxando para mais perto. - Só não posso prometer conseguir a noite inteira...

- A sério, sem cenas de ciúmes.- disse Draco.- Alguma coisa e vens ter comigo e resolvemos os dois. Não quero escândalos.

- Chato! - Exclamou apertando a cintura do loiro. - Hei, guys. - Harry deu a mão a todos os amigos que já entravam na casa conversando animadamente com suas mais variadas fantasias.

Naquele momento, porém, ouviu-se um latido canino e o som de pequenas patitas a bater no soalho. Pouco depois apareceu á porta um pequeno cachorrinho.

- Olá Tomy.- disse Draco, voltando-se para a pequena criatura.

Logo em seguida, pareceu um rapaz loiro, alto, mascarado de Conde Drácula. Assim que viu Draco sorriu e o loiro fez o mesmo. Dirigiram-se um para o outro e abraçaram-se como dois irmãos que já não se viam há um longo período de tempo.

- Estás melhor?- perguntou Draco.

- Tu sabes que não.- respondeu o outro.

- Vais ficar.

- Eu sei.

Em seguida entrou um rapaz moreno, mascarado de príncipe.

- Hello!- exclamou ele.

- Olá, Jason.- disse Draco, afastando-se de Alexander para poder abraçar o recém chegado.- As raparigas?

- Vêm ali atrás.

De facto, apareceram três raparigas. Alyson, com o fato da bonequinha de porcelana, Marie mascarada de pirata e Gwen vinha vestida com um vestido parecido com aqueles que eram usados tradicionalmente no carnaval de Veneza só que numa versão mais curta e com direito a máscara.

- Draco!- exclamaram Marie e Gwen ao mesmo tempo que abraçavam o amigo.

- Olá meninas.- disse o loiro.- Saudades?

- Imensas.- disse Marie.

- Foi horrível sem ti.- disse Gwen.

- Até parece que não te divertiste.- disse Jason.

- Oh, cala-te!- disse Alyson.- Nunca tem a mesma graça sem o nosso loirinho.

- Eu sei que vocês sentiram a minha falta.- disse Draco.- Mas será que eu posso ir matar saudades do meu bebé?

- Ele troca-nos por um cachorro, é inadmissível.- disse Marie, indignada.

- Já devias saber como é…- comentou Jason.

- Eu ainda vos consigo ouvir.- disse Draco, enquanto pegava no seu cachorrinho ao colo.- Olá, meu amor. Tiveste saudades?

Tomy apenas latiu, feliz, por ver o seu dono. Era claro o amor que havia entre os dois.

- Draco, vamos ter que nos apresentar?- perguntou Alyson.

- Já vou, já vou…- disse Draco antes de começar as apresentações de todo o mundo já que todos os convidados tinham saido do salão para vir ver quem chegava. Começou pelos seus pais e pelos pais de Harry, passou pelos amigos do namorado e finalmente, terminou com o namorado.

Assim que Marie assimilou quem era o namorado de Draco perguntou ao amigo:

- Mas, como é que tu conseguiste um pedaço destes?

Draco encolheu os ombros e dirigiu-se para o namorado ainda carregando com Tomy. Assim que o cachorrinho viu o moreno, apoiou-se nos braços do dono para puder observar aquele que agora tinha a maior parte da atenção de Draco.

- Oi, Tomy. - Harry falou coçando a cabeça do cachorrinho que começou a balançar o rabo animadamente o que fez com que o moreno o pegasse para revolta do loiro. - Olha, Claire. - Disse mostrando o animalzinho para a amiga. - Meu bebê é bonitinho, não? Só não fique com ciumes... O que eu duvido.

- Que coisa fofa!- exclamou Claire, enquanto fazia festas no cachorrinho.

Porém, os dois amigos foram interrompidos por um ressoar de garganta vindo de Draco.

- O teu bebê, Harry?- perguntou o loiro.

- O que? - Perguntou despreocupado. - Se ele é seu, é meu também, oras. E... Quem é que está fazendo criando uma cena de ciúmes agora?

- Não estou a dizer nada. Acho que apenas me deverias ter avisado.- disse Draco, enquanto se aproximava do namorado e pousava uma mão no pequeno e peludo corpo de Tomy.

Após algum tempo, todos os convidados foram para o salão onde já estava tudo ajeitado para a festa da noite inclusive um relógio digital estava colocado na parede em cima de uma porta de vidro em contagem regressiva. A música tocava animada em frente a um espaço relativamente grande vazio para as pessoas dançarem se quisessem, mas a grande maioria naquele momento ficou parada conversando ao lado da árvore enfeitada.

- Hei, Harry. - Rony chegou puxando o moreno um pouco afastado do grupo. - Olha, ali!

Harry olhou para o local indicado e não conseguiu conter uma careta ao ver Draco e Alexander conversando bem próximos um do outro, separados apenas por Tomy que estava no meio dos dois.

- Vai ter que ficar esperto, Harry. - Dylan comentou olhando para o mesmo lugar que o moreno. - Ali tem coisa.

- Com amigos como vocês, quem é que precisa de um inimigo? - Harry perguntou cruzando os braços nervoso. - Eu não vou com a cara do Alexender... Ele parece sentir alguma coisa além de amizade pelo meu loirinho.

- Você sabe que ele quer se enfiar nas calças do gostosinho... - Dylan perguntou sem deixar de observar os dois.

- Você deveria ir dar uma conferida e marcar o território. - Rony comentou antes de ver que Hermione o chamava. - Já volto.

- Marcar território? - Harry perguntou antes do ruivo sair. - Não sou cachorro para...

- Você não é cachorro, Harry? - Aaron perguntou rindo aparecendo por trás assustando o moreno.

- Não come...

- Harry tem um rival e não vai fazer nada. - Dylan cortou o amigo apontando para o loiro do outro lado.

- Prometi não ter ciúmes dele hoje. - Disse por fim encolhendo os ombros.

- Um pouco de ciúmes é bom. - Claire apareceu também deixando o moreno indignado. - Mostra que você se importa com ele e que não quer perdê-lo.

- Vai dizer isso para ele...

- Ok. - A mulher disse e saiu andando em direção ao loiro, mas foi parada pele moreno antes de sair da pequena rodinha.

- Você tá louca? - Harry perguntou assustado e nervoso.

- Não. - Ela respondeu inocentemente. - Apenas foi fazer aquilo que você pediu.

- Você nunca faz o que eu peço...

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez. - Comentou dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno indo conversar com as outras mulheres que estavam ali perto.

- Toma, Harry. - Dylan falou entregando duas taças para o moreno.

- Obrigado. - O moreno disse pegando uma taça e a levando a boca.

- As duas! - Aaron exclamou entendendo a ideia do amigo. - E leva uma para o Draco... Finalmente pensando direito, hein, Dy.

- Tenho meus momentos. - Disse sorrindo jogando a franja para trás saindo de perto dos dois.

- Boa sorte. - Aaron exclamou saindo também.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Harry suspirou olhando para os lados e dando os primeiros passos incertos, começou a caminhar em direção a Draco e seu cachorrinho pensando no que falar assim que chegasse lá. Para sua infelicidade, a distância não era grande e chegou antes de conseguir pensar em alguma coisa decente.

- Oi. - Disse por fim já ao lado do loiro.

"Merda", pensou, "que droga de advogado que sou!".

Ambos os loiros olharam para o moreno e Harry estranhou o facto do sorriso do namorado ser um sorriso demasiado grande. Havia ali coisa.

- Harry, amor! Mesmo a pessoa que eu procurava.- exclamou ele, enquanto pegava no copo que o namorado lhe estendia.- Alex, temos o nosso cúmplice.

- Eu não acredito que vamos mesmo fazer isto. Eu pensei que era brincadeira!- disse o loiro.- Ainda vou arranjar problemas e a culpa vai ser toda.

- Oh, processa-me, se der mal. De qualquer das maneiras eu terei um dos melhores advogados do país do meu lado.- disse Draco e em seguida voltou-se para o namorado.- Agora, meu amor, como é que se consegue atrair a atenção do Dylan sobre um homem?

- Uma pergunta mais fácil seria "O que fazer para não atrair a atenção do Dylan?". - Harry respondeu rindo. - Não que ele de em cima de todo mundo, como aconteceu com você... Mas ele não deixa passar nada, se o outro estiver dando bola para ele.

- Então só precisamos que o Jason veja o Dylan.- disse Draco.

- "Huston, we have a problem!"- disse Alex.

- Eu não sei onde existe o problema.- disse Draco.- Apenas temos de criar uma situação. E eu sei como.

- Porque eu tenho a certeza que vai sobrar para mim?- perguntou Alexander, retórico.

- Tu vais fazer o seguinte…- em seguida, Draco sussurrou algo no ouvido de Alexander.- Entendeste?

- Infelizmente.- disse Alexander enquanto se levantava e se dirigia para Jason e falava com os pais de Draco e Gwen.

Quanto ao herdeiro dos Malfoy, passou os seus braços por dentro da capa que Harry usava, abraçando-o. Em seguida, pousou a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry e deixou um sorriso escapar ao ver que Tomy também queria convencer Jason a fazer algo que Alexander queria.

- E como estamos neste começo de noite?- perguntou.- Muitos ciúmes?

- Não. - Respondeu normal. - Mas, você só ficou com o Alexander desde que ele chegou. - Terminou fazendo birra.

- Eu sei.- disse Draco, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.- Eu e ele tínhamos alguns assuntos a resolver mas já está tudo tratado. Agora, se tu quiseres, eu posso passar o resto da noite ao pé de ti. Hum? O que é que achas?

- Bem melhor. - Respondeu beijando o namorado. - Vou querer muito carinho agora. E muita atenção...

- Porém, terei que te deixar em algum momento na noite.- disse Draco.- É quando a Marie se lembrar de tirar algumas fotos de grupo. Mas depois volto logo para ao pé de ti, está bem?

- Já pensando em me deixar... - Harry falou fazendo uma careta triste. - Vai lá, então. Eu vou ali com os outros. - Terminou começando a se afastar do loiro, mas sem muita vontade de ir, torcendo para o loiro o parar.

- Hey!- exclamou Draco, agarrando Harry com mais força.- Quem disse que era agora?

Harry sorriu e puxou o loiro para um beijo rápido criando uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço do mesmo, onde mordeu delicadamente aquele pele alva deixando uma pequena e delicada marca antes de afastar um pouquinho.

- Esse pescoço lindo é meu, viu. - Harry comentou piscando para o loiro. - Só para avisar.

- Parvo.- disse Draco, rindo.- Estamos na presença de outras pessoa. Quatro delas são os nossos pais.

- Como se você também não gostasse disso. - Harry falou dando ombros. - Mas acho que devemos ir falar com os outros, antes que você queira me levar para o quarto e me atacar... Sou muito inocente para isso. - Terminou puxando o loiro em direção onde a maioria das pessoas estavam conversando animadamente.

- Idiota.- Draco ainda teve tempo para falar antes de se aproximarem do grupo.

- Daqui a pouco poderíamos começar a comer e depois abrimos os presentes.- dizia James.- Oh, aqui estão vocês os dois!

- Sim, estamos aqui, pai. - Harry disse. - Sobre o que falavam?

- Sobre quando é que poderiamos começar a comer.

- Bem, acho que podem começar.- disse Draco.- Mas ainda faltam duas pessoas. Uma amiga minha, a Victoria e o namorado, o William. Eles é que estão encarregues de trazer outra parte da comida mas não sei onde é que eles se meteram.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Harry comentou - Eu não tenho o paladar do senhor Malfoy para gostar da parte que eles estão trazendo mesmo... Ops! - Exclamou envergonhado após perceber o que havia dito na frente de todos.

Porém, Harry foi salvo, literalmente, pela campainha.

- Deve ser a Victoria.- disse Draco enquanto ia atender a porta e Harry seguia-o.

Pouco depois, dois homens vestidos de branco entraram no salão e começaram a preparar outra mesa. Quando o serviço estava completo, foram embora.

- Eu não acredito que te atrasaste.- disse Draco, enquanto entrava novamente no salão juntamente com o namorado e outras duas pessoas: uma rapariga vestida de Alice no país das Maravilhas e um rapaz vestido de Chapeleiro Maluco. A rapariga vinha com Draco enquanto que Harry vinha com o rapaz mais atrás.

- Oh, querido.- disse a rapariga.- Tu não sabes o trabalho que foi para convencer o Will a vestir aquelas roupas e mesmo assim, o fato já está alterado.

- Aquilo não é verdade.- sussurrou William. Parecia derrotado.- Bastou um "por favor" e um beijo para que eu vestisse estas roupas ridículas. Mas o que é que se há-de fazer?

- Nada. - Harry respondeu ciente do que o outro havia feito. - Tenho certeza que teria feito a mesma coisa. Nunca consigo dizer não, principalmente para Draco...

- Pois é meu amigo…-disse William.- Acho que nós os dois fomos apanhados pela doença do amor. Somos uns desgraçados…

Harry riu mais alto do que gostaria, mas fingiu não se importar com a atenção de todos novamente sobre si.

- Acho que está na hora da festa começar direito, não? - Harry perguntou parando ao lado do loiro levantando a taça que segurava brindando alguma coisa.

A festa prosseguiu a partir dali, como muitos risos, conversas e dança. Tal como combinado, Draco nunca saiu de perto de Harry. Portanto, não era de todo estranho ver o loiro debaixo da capa do namorado nem era raro ver o brilho especial que parecia iluminar os olhos do moreno quando o namorado se enroscava contra o seu corpo. E não era de todo errado ver uns beijos trocados ocasionalmente.

Claro que o casal não reparava nos flashes que, de vez em quando, se iluminavam na direcção de ambos.

E assim se passaram duas horas até que Marie se lembrou das fotografias. Harry aproveitou um pouco do tempo livre para sair para a varanda e apanhar ar. Porém, não ficou muito tempo sozinho já que alguém também saiu para a varanda. Era Alexander.

- Hey.- disse ele para chamar a atenção de Harry.- Será que posso falar contigo por alguns minutos?

- Tenho escolha? - Perguntou brincando enquanto olhava para o outro homem.

- Eu sei que não gostas de mim.- disse o loiro.- Sei que tens ciúmes. Eu gostava de saber o porque.

- Não gosto de você? - Harry perguntou curioso. - Não te conheço direito para não gostar. Só sei que você me parece gostar de Draco mais do que uma simples amizade que ele teimosamente acha. Vi do jeito que vocês vocês interagem, do quão perto ficam um do outros... Não quero perder Draco, de novo.

- Não será por causa de mim que vais perder.- declarou Alexandre.- Olha, não vou negar que ele e eu temos uma relação muito próxima e que as pessoas não façam esse julgamento. Também, não irei negar que, durante uns tempos, já á mais de três anos, que eu cheguei a pensar na possibilidade mas foi coisa passageira. Agora, ele é apenas o meu melhor amigo, o irmão mais novo que eu nunca pude ter. Podes não acreditar mas, eu fui uma criança solitária. A minha irmã tinha muitos problemas de saúde e por isso ela passava o tempo inteiro ligada a uma máquina qualquer ou a descansar deitada na cama. Também, não tinha amigos porque, bem, os que não me ostracizavam, ignoravam-me e eu também era demasiado retraído para dar um primeiro passo.- Alexander fez uma pausa, antes de continuar enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado.- Se há algo que não podes negar é que ele é uma pessoa incrível. Tê-lo na minha vida é como uma bênção. Ele ajudou-me no passado e não desistiu de mim quando todos o fizeram. Aliás, nunca nenhum deles desistiu de mim, mas o Draco foi o que aguentou mais. Se existe amor entre nós? Sim, existe. Mas é um amor fraternal. Nada mais.

- Por que está me dizendo tudo isso? - Harry perguntou após alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Para que percebas a essência da minha relação com ele.- respondeu o outro.- Eu realmente gostava de ser teu amigo mas para que isso possa acontecer, esta questão têm de ficar resolvida.

- Acredito que não é uma tentativa muito certa dizer que o ama para o namorado ciumento. - Harry comentou pensativo. - Ainda mais quando esta tentando ser amigo do namorado.

- É um tipo de amor diferente.- disse Alexander.- É isso que tu tens de entender.

- Eu sei. - Harry falou virando seu olhar para o loiro. - E entendo perfeitamente também. Ou você acha que eu não me senti assim antes de perceber que estava apaixonado por ele? - Sorriu cruzando seus braços. - Se aconteceu comigo, porque não pode acontecer com você?

O outro suspirou profundamente antes de olhar para Harry e dizer:

- Porque eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. Se tu és um bom advogado, deves encontrar a verdade nos meus olhos.

- Não consigo ser imparcial nesse caso. - O moreno murmurou antes de olhar para o ceu e sorrir triste. - Sabe... Eu sei que estou sendo dramático e tudo mais com isso, mas a verdade é que eu faço isso apenas para irritá-lo. Sei que se algum dia ele quiser me deixar para ficar com você, ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu iria entender. Agradeço ao Kevin por ter me mostrado o quanto Draco é mais que especial para mim e o quanto eu prezo por sua felicidade.

Harry encarou a máscara da fantasia que tirara assim que saiu do ambiente da festa e que agora estava em sua mão e olhou para o outro homem sem perder o sorriso de sua face.

- Minha fantasia não foi uma escolha aleatória como pode parecer. - disse e depois riu um pouco. - Ainda bem que é o que todo mundo na festa está achando...

Alex avançou um pouco sobre Harry e pegou na face do moreno, olhando os olhos verdes do mesmo e sorrindo depois de alguns momentos.

- Tu és o que ele precisa. Se almas-gêmeas existem, então tu és a dele.- disse ele, largando a face do moreno.- Talvez devesses contar acerca da máscara. Ele pensa que apenas a escolheste porque ele adora a personagem no filme.

- Ele não precisa saber disso. - Harry comentou colocando a máscara mais uma vez. - E espero que possa confiar que você também não contará.

- Talvez ele mereça saber mas é apenas a minha opinião. Isso é uma questão entre os dois e eu não estou disposto a meter-me no meio disso.- disse Alexander.- Agora, vê bem, nós podemos ser amigos. Eu até já guardo um segredo teu e tudo.

- "_Mantenha seus amigos por perto e seus inimigos mais ainda._" - Citou brincando, o que fez os dois rirem. - Vamos entrar. Draco deve estar louco te procurando.

- Oh, não me digas nada. Se ele me procura é porque quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa para tentar juntar o Jason e o teu amigo, o Dylan. Achas que existe alguma hipótese?

Naquela altura eles já estavam a entrar no salão mas ainda ninguém os ouvia. Porém, assim que eles entraram, Tomy veio a correr para as pernas de Harry e olhava para o moreno como se pedisse por colo.

- Dylan e Jason? - Harry perguntou curioso enquanto pegava o cachorrinho no colo e coçava atrás da orelha do mesmo. - Era por isso que Draco perguntou como chamar a atenção do Dylan? Quero só ver onde isso vai dar. - Terminou rindo.

- É, também eu.- disse o outro.- Espero que não corra mal. Nesse caso, eu irei ficar em maus-lençóis.

Naquele momento, apareceu Draco na frente deles. Vinha com o sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Alex, meu querido amigo, - disse Draco.- a fase um está completa.

- Como?- perguntou o outro loiro.

- Bem, olha para os futuros pombinhos.- disse Draco apontado discretamente para Jason e Dylan que falavam a alguns metros á frente.- Tudo está a correr como planeado.

- Eu espero que sim. Mas aqui o Harry não acredita na hipótese.

- Eu só disse que quero ver o final disso. - Harry discordou dando ombros. - Não disse que não vai acontecer...

- Mesmo assim, um pouco de apoio não era de todo uma atitude reprovável.- disse Alexander.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, quase não acreditando no que via. Porém, não foi possível perguntar o que se passava ali ao melhor amigo já que o loiro foi requisitado pela irmã que lhe acenou. No entanto, assim que o casal ficou sozinho, Draco perguntou:

- O que é que se passou? Aliás, onde é que tu e ele se meteram este tempo todo?

- Nós estávamos ali atrás nos pegando. - Harry disse brincando levando um soco do namorado. - Que foi?

- Parvo.- disse Draco.- Agora a sério…o que é que levou tanto tempo? Não é usual que o meu namorado esteja tanto tempo junto do meu melhor amigo do qual ele sente ciúmes sem que tenham rolado cabeças…

- Você não queria que nos dessemos bem? - Harry perguntou dando ombros. - Então, estávamos nos dando _muito_ bem, se é que me entende.

- Oh que bom.- Subitamente o tom de Draco tornou-se frio.- Talvez fosse melhor tu ires pedir-lhe para que ele te aqueça a cama também porque, caso contrário, ela estará gelada esta noite.

Em seguida, ele virou as costas ao namorado e saiu para uma das varandas, ignorando até os ganidos de Tomy, que chamava pelo dono.

Harry riu e colocou o animalzinho no chão antes de seguir o namorado o abraçando por trás assim que o alcançou.

- Segunda cena de ciúmes essa noite, loirinho. - Harry murmurou beijando o pescoço do amado. - Não era você que não queria nada disso?

- Eu não fiz nenhuma cena de ciúmes. Tu é que as provocaste!- acusou Draco, enquanto pegava na criatura peluda que batia na sua perna com a patinha para pedir por colo e se virava para o namorado.- Tu podias dizer que estavas com qualquer pessoa, mas tu disseste que era com o Alexander! Ele é o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão! Sabes o quanto dói ouvir isso? Mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade é nula, dói imaginar uma cena dessas…

- Então você estava bravo porque eu estava com ele, e não porque ele estava comigo? - Perguntou curioso. - Desse jeito eu tenho um ótimo namorado e ganho mais um motivo para sentir ciumes do Alex.

- O que é suposto isso querer dizer? Que o amo mais do que te amo a ti?

- Não tinha pensando por esse lado. - Harry respondeu pensativo. - Preciso temer isso ser verdade?

Draco suspirou e acabou por pousar Tomy no chão, antes de se erguer, tomar o rosto de Harry nas suas mãos e olhar para o namorado seriamente.

- Olha bem fundo nos meus olhos, Harry. Eu sou incapaz de te mentir e tu sabes disso.- disse Draco.- Não foi pelo Alex que eu esperei cinco anos. Não foi pelo Alex que eu deixei de desenhar. Não foi por ele que eu tentei o suicídio e fui parar a um manicómio. Não foi por ele que todos estes anos eu vivi preso á sombra de um passado. Não foi por ele que eu chorei noites a fio. E, definitivamente, não foi a ele que eu entreguei o meu corpo e a minha alma. Tudo isto foi por ti. Foi a ti que eu me entreguei por completo e tenho a certeza que fiz a escolha certa. Então, quantas vezes terei eu de dizer que te amo? Quantas vezes terei de te provar? Porque é que provocas tantas cenas de ciúmes? Queres saber porque é que doí mais se tu usares o Alex? Não porque o amo mais do que a ti ou por outra razão tresloucada que tu criaste. É porque eu tenho medo. Medo de que se o conheceres melhor, descubras a excelente pessoa que ele é e que me troques por ele. Não te esqueças que eu estou quebrado e tu mereces alguém que não seja assim. Tu mereces alguém que seja forte e possa ser um pilar para te apoiar. O Alex é esse tipo de pessoa, entendes? Por isso eu tenho ciúmes. Não por ele estar ao pé de ti porque ele jamais faria isso a mim mas é porque tu estás com ele...

Assim que o loiro terminou de falar, Harry sorriu e se inclinou sobre o namorado o beijando demoradamente.

- Não preciso dele. Ou de ninguém. - Falou quase sem desencostar seus lábios de Draco. - Eu tenho você e só isso que me importa, sabia? Além de que eu te acho muito fofo quando está todo irritadinho como estava agora de pouco.

- Tu realmente és inacreditável.- disse Draco, sorrindo e voltando a beijar o namorado.

Porém, foram interrompidos pela bolinha de pelo chamada Tomy que gania de fininho e batinha com a patinha na perna de Harry. Este, baixou-se e pegou no cachorrinho para o aconchegar no seu colo. A criatura, olhou para Draco e latiu. Parecia até um latido indignado.

- Sim, eu continuo a gostar de ti, seu ciumento.- disse Draco, ao que Tomy latiu.- E não me venhas com esses latidos indignados. O namorado é meu e só meu, ouviste? Então é bom que pares de monopolizar a atenção dele, ouviste?

- Não precisam brigar por minha culpa. - Harry falou beijando o namorado e afagando o cachorrinho. - Tem o bastante do Lindo-Maravilhoso-Gostosão-Inesquecível-Eu para os dois... Embora uma parte de tudo isso seja só e exclusivamente para você, meu loirinho safado. - Murmurou a última parte num sussurro brincando.

- Continua assim e talvez seja eu que irei aquecer a tua cama hoje. – disse Draco, sorrindo maroto.- Desculpa ter dito que seria melhor ser o Alex a ir aquecer a tua cama. Eu não quero que ele faça o meu trabalho.

- Que bom que está mudando de ideia. - Harry falou deitando a cabeça no ombro do loiro. - Já estava começando a passar que teria que passar uma excelente noite sozinho numa cama grandona com um monte de chocolates e morangos... E outras coisinhas a mais.

- O que é que tens em mente?- perguntou Draco, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder ao namorado, Hermione veio até á varanda, interrompendo o casal.

- Venham.- disse ela.- Hora de abrir as prendas.

Ambos assentiram e seguiram a morena até á sala de estar, onde estavam já todos em volta da fogueira, uns sentados no chão e outros nas poltronas e nos sofás. Hermione sentou-se num dos braços da poltrona onde Ron estava sentado e o casal sentou-se num lugar no chão perto da lareira.

Seguiu-se uma hora de risos, abertura de prendas e muitos "Obrigado". Todos ganhavam prendas. Até Tomy tinha recebido prendas. Porém, o que os convidados acharam estranho foi que Harry não desse nenhuma prenda a Draco nem vice-versa mas, mesmo assim, ninguém comentou nada. No final todos voltaram para o salão para um pouco mais de festa e dança. Todos menos Lily e Harry já que a ruiva tinha dito que precisava de falar com o filho a sós.

- Eu apenas quero saber uma coisa,- disse a ruiva assim que ficaram sozinhos na sala. O seu tom era directo e sério, que não deixava espaço para brincadeiras ou piadas.- este teu relacionamento com o Draco é para durar? E quero a verdade.

- A senhora sabe que eu já falava que queria passar o resto da minha vida com o Draco. - Harry comentou. - Nada mudou nesse meio tempo.

- Muito bem.- disse Lily, enquanto tirava um pequeno embrulho debaixo da árvore e o estendia em direcção de Harry.- Eu espero que tu saibas o significado do que eu estou prestes a dar-te.

Harry olhou para a mãe, desconfiado. Porém, acabou por aceitar o embrulho e abri-lo. Dentro dele estava uma caixa de madeira trabalhada. Reconheceu a caixa de imediato e apenas para provar a sua teoria abriu a dita caixa. Dentro dela, estavam dois anéis de prata simples que estavam presos, cada um, por um fio de prata.

- Isto é…?- começou Harry.

- É.- respondeu Lilian.- Esses são os anéis de compromisso que o teu pai me ofereceu quando fizemos dois anos de namoro. Eu prometi, quando aceitei o meu anel, que um dia eu os daria ao meu filho ou filha para que ele ou ela fizesse o mesmo que o teu pai fez.- em seguida, a ruiva virou-se para o filho e pousou uma mão no seu ombro.- Eu confio-te estes anéis e espero que faças a escolha certa. Ela depende de ti…eu vou deixar-te a sós. Com licença.

Harry ficou olhando para os dois anéis estáticos em sua mão durante algum tempo quando decidiu por guardar a caixa junto com suas outras coisas e voltar para festa... Para seu loiro.

- Perdi muita coisa? - Harry perguntou ao parar atrás de Draco.

- Não muito mas eu queria saber uma coisa…- disse Draco.- Queres dançar comigo?

- Você sabe que eu gosto de dançar tanto quanto o seu cabelo é escuro. - Harry comentou fazendo careta. - Quer mesmo?

- Eu queria mas não te posso obrigar.- respondeu o loiro.

- Mas você sabe que eu não resisto a essa sua carinha e você sempre usa. - Harry disse indignado. - Não é justo você ter tanto "poder" para cima de mim. - Murmurou puxando o loio para dançar junto com os amigos.

Draco sorriu pois naquele momento tocava uma música calma, o que lhe dava uma desculpa para dançar bem juntinho do namorado e poder sentir o cheiro e o calor do moreno.

- Estás bem?- perguntou Draco, enquanto estavam a dançar.- Estás um pouco distante.

- Nada... - Harry murmurou deitando a cabeça do loiro em seu ombro para poder encostar a sua própria na do outro. - Tenho você comigo e todas as pessoas que eu me importo aqui comigo, todas se divertindo e com saúde... Tudo está perfeito.

Draco não respondeu e apenas aproveitou o momento. Perto deles, dançava o casal Malfoy e o loiro sorriu ao observar o casal. Os pais, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, ainda pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados. Os olhos de Lucius, quando pousados em Narcisa adquiriam um brilho especial e esta última sorria luminosamente para o marido.

De alguma maneira, Draco sabia que queria aquilo. Queria aquela felicidade espelhada nos mais velhos.

No entanto, quando a tinha encontrado, o destino tinha-se encarregado de a destruir.

A separação estava próxima e Draco sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

Inconscientemente a mão que agarrava a mão de Harry viajou para o peito do moreno e agarrou-se a camisa branca como se a vida de Draco depende-se disso.

- Tudo ficará bem... - Harry murmurou como se entendesse o que havia se passado com o loiro. - Você sabe que daremos um jeito nisso.

- Não deixa de ser difícil e injusto.- disse sussurrou Draco, aproximando-se mais do moreno.

- Se você continuar assim eu vou chorar aqui. - Harry comentou inocentemente - E eu não quero ser zoado para o resto da minha vida pelos meus e os seus amigos... Além dos nossos pais.

Naquele momento a música parou e o casal afastou-se um pouco. Então Draco pode olhar para o namorado e dizer:

- Eu não deixo de ter razão.

- Então você quer me ver chorar aqui? - O moreno perguntou num sussurro indignado.

- Não.- respondeu Draco enquanto saía da pista de dança e se sentava num dos sofás. Quando Harry se sentou, o loiro subiu para o seu colo. Logo de imediato, Tomy apareceu a pedir colo, algo que Draco atendeu. O cachorrinho acabou por se aninhar entre os dois corpos enquanto pousava a cabeça num dos braços de Harry que rodeavam a cintura do loiro.- A sério, este cão trocou o próprio dono por alguém com quemainda não teve contacto nem vinte e quatro horas.

- O que posso dizer se sou irresistível até para os cachorrinhos? - Harry perguntou beijando o loiro. - Já falei que ninguém resiste ao meu charme.

- Eu resisti durante dois anos e sobrevivi.- disse Draco.- Não és assim tão poderoso...

- Quer apostar? - Harry perguntou se afastando um pouco. - Aposto que você é um doido com problemas de visão por ter "resistido" durante dois anos.

- Sim, eu sou louco. Louco por ti.- disse Draco, sorrindo enquanto aproximava o seu rosto do rosto do namorado.- Foi por isso que aguentei dois anos de constantes ciúmes porque havia sempre alguém a tentar reclamar o que era meu por direito.

- Ahá! - Harry exclamou se afastando do loiro com um quase pulo. - Então você não resistiu ao meu charme durante dois anos e assim minha afirmação anterior ainda é válida: Ninguém resiste ao meu chame!

- Oh, como queiras…- disse Draco, fazendo um movimento com a mão como se desse pouca importância ao assunto.

- Loirinho ficou bravinho? - Harry perguntou falando como se estivesse falando com um neném. - Quer um beijinho ou um pirulito para ficar bonzinho?

- Parvo.- disse Draco mas em seguida beijou o namorado.

- Te amo, bobão. - Harry comentou antes de voltar a beijar o namorado.

- Também te amo.- disse Draco e estava prestes a beijar novamente o namorado e a começar mais uma sessão de beijos quando foram interrompidos por Aaron que se sentou ao lado do casal.

- Oh! Por amor de Deus, arranjem um quarto.- disse ele.

- Para vocês nos interromperem novamente? - Harry perguntou. - Não obrigado.

- Tem gente nervosinha, Aaron. - Dylan falou sentando entre o casal, por sorte, Tomy já tinha saído dali.

- Será que eu posso ficar perto do meu namorado? - Harry perguntou de novo, empurrando o amigo para fora do sofá.

- Agora que encontrou seu gostosinho eu não sirvo mais? - Dylan rebateu a pergunta se fingindo de ofendido sentando do lado de Aaron. - Assim você me deixa triste...

- Porque você não vai lá chorar por Jason? - Harry perguntou apontando para o homem conversando com as amigas. - Aposto que ele gostaria de te consolar, principalmente durante a noite.

- Sério? - Dylan perguntou interessado, analisando o amigo do loiro. - O que você acha, Draco?

- Eu?- perguntou Draco.- Eu acho que devias ir falar com ele. Vocês há pouco pareciam estar a falar de algo muito interessante.

- Não sei... - Dylan comentou pensativo. - Só tenho olhos para você agora, gostosi...

- Hei! - Harry exclamou brincando indignado, abraçando o namorado possessivamente. - Esse gostosinho é só meu. Vai lá arrumar o seu!

- Certeza que não quer trocar o Harry por mim, gostosinho? - Dylan perguntou recebendo um balançar de cabeça negativo. - Tá bom, então. O Jay não é de se jogar fora também... - Terminou de dizer e já saiu sem esperar por qualquer coisa dita por algum dos amigos.

- Já está até apelidando o cara. - Aaron comentou olhando o amigo em direção ao outro homem. - Jason tem que se cuidar agora...

- O objectivo é exactamente esse.- murmurou Draco de forma a que apenas o namorado ouvisse. Em seguida o seu tom aumentou e o seu interesse virou-se para Aaron e perguntou como quem não tinha interesse no assunto.- Achas que, se resultar, será uma brincadeira para o Dylan?

- É difícil saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. - Aaron respondeu sorrindo. - Conheço ele há muito tempo e ele ainda consegue me surpreender facilmente.

Naquele momento, Claire chegou para puxar Aaron para dançar. Assim que o casal ficou sozinho, Draco aconchegou-se mais junto do namorado e perguntou:

- Achas que fiz asneira, ao tentar que eles tenham uma relação?

- Não sei dizer. - Harry respondeu olhando os dois do outro lado do salão. - Mas com certeza parece que Dylan está se interessando.

- Eu espero que resulte.- disse Draco.- Mas, mudando de assunto…

Draco foi incapaz de terminar a sua frase pois, de repente, chegaram Gwen, Alyson e Marie.

- É quase meia-noite…- disse Marie.- Mantemos a tradição?

- Eu não sei se a minha mãe ia achar piada.- respondeu Draco.- Será melhor perguntar.

- Eu vou.- ofereceu-se Gwen para ir e nem deixou que o assunto fosse discutido. Claro que, ao pé de Narcissa, estava Lily.

- Ela anda felicíssima desde que pode estar ao lado e conversar com a Srª Potter.- disse Alyson, enquanto olhava a amiga que conversava com Lilian e Narcisa.

- Então? – Jason e Alexander apareceram ao lado das raparigas.

- Então o que, Jason?- perguntou Marie.

- Mantemos a tradição?

- Não sei. A Gwen está a tratar disso.- respondeu Alyson.

Perante a cara de confusão de Harry, Draco explicou:

- A tradição a que eles se referem é, quando as doze badaladas soaram e o fogo-de-artifício subir nos céus, nós apreciemos o espectáculo em cima do telhado.

Harry olhou curioso para o namorado e sorriu antes de murmurar no ouvido do namorado para que apenas ele escutasse:

- Poderíamos criar uma nova tradição, se estivéssemos sozinhos. - Terminou mordendo a mesma região com um sorriso safado estampado em sua face.

- Harry!- exclamou Draco corando.

- Não há tradição este ano.- disse Gwen que regressava.- A Srª Malfoy e a Srª Potter, assim que ouviu a palavra telhado, disseram logo que não. Teremos de pensar noutra coisa.

- Isso nunca daria certo com as nossas mães. - Harry falou balançando a cabeça rindo. - Talvez se você tivesse tentado com o meu pai, primeiro, ele daria um jeito de convencê-las.

- Bem, não interessa.- disse Draco enquanto se levantava.- Podemos sempre começar uma nova tradição.

- Qual é a ideia?- perguntou Alexander.

- Vamos para a varanda central que é maior.- disse Draco.

Todos concordaram e começaram-se a dirigir para a varanda central, onde já estava praticamente toda a gente. Como a varanda em questão era feita de pedra, Draco sentou-se nela.

- Nossas mães não estão gostando de ver você sentado nela. - Harry falou abraçando a cintura do loiro por trás colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. - Agora serei obrigado a ficar agarradinho a ti assim para não te deixar cair. Vê só como sou um namorado prestativo?

- Eu sei…- disse Draco antes de se agarrar ao pescoço do namorado.

- 10…- gritaram todos, começando a contagem decrescente.

- Já sabes qual o teu pedido de Ano Novo?- perguntou o loiro.

- 9…

- 8…

- Já. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Você?

- 7...

- 6...

- Sim sei…- respondeu Draco.

- 5…

- Harry?

- 4…

- Sim?- perguntou o moreno, enquanto olhava para o céu, distraído.

- 3…

-2…

- Eu amo-te!- exclamou Draco, olhando para a face do namorado.

-1…

Harry sorriu e inclinou-se na direcção do loiro.

- 0! Feliz Ano Novo!

No momento, em que Harry beijou o namorado, os fogos-de-artifício subiram no céu, iluminando o manto negro que era a noite. Enquanto o casal se beijava, ambos fizeram os seus pedidos mentalmente, mal sabendo que desejavam a mesma coisa.

- Espero que você não ache o amor da sua vida nesse ano que começa. - Harry falou brincando quando se separam. - Eu te amo muito. E vou bater no primeiro que vier me separar de você. - Terminou fechando os olhos se inclinando para beijar calmamente o namorado.

- Será que eu posso cumprimentar meu filho, senhor Potter?

- O segundo... - Murmurou contra os lábios do loiro sem abrir os olhos agradecendo para estar escuro e ninguém vê-lo corado.

_Continua…_

-**HD**-

**Nota dos autores****: **

Oi pessoal. Esperam que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu adorei mas o que vem por ir será melhor. Acham que merece reviews? Beijos. Kimberly.

Olá, Galera. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E da festa também... Já que existiam algumas pessoas interessadas nela. :P Demorou, mas chegou, né kkkkkkkkk Só eu que acho a cena dos fogos meio clichê? A Kim falou que clichê é fofo e tudo o mais... Mas... Achei ficou muito legal ai no meio, eu acho, embora ainda ache a cena, no geral, meio chata :P kkkkkk Espero que desconsiderem esse comentário... (A) Merecemos comentários? Espero que sim, afinal, acho que foi o maior capítulo até agora e nem demorou para chegar... :P Beijos, Yann Ps.: Mais um capítulo e depois o epilogo. :'( Tão triste já estar tão no final...


	27. Chapter 27

_No momento, em que Harry beijou o namorado, os fogos-de-artifício subiram no céu, iluminando o manto negro que era a noite. Enquanto o casal se beijava, ambos fizeram os seus pedidos mentalmente, mal sabendo que desejavam a mesma coisa._

_- Espero que você não ache o amor da sua vida nesse ano que começa. - Harry falou brincando quando se separam. - Eu te amo muito. E vou bater no primeiro que vier me separar de você. - Terminou fechando os olhos se inclinando para beijar calmamente o namorado._

_- Será que eu posso cumprimentar meu filho, senhor Potter?_

_- O segundo... - Murmurou contra os lábios do loiro sem abrir os olhos agradecendo para estar escuro e ninguém vê-lo corado._

**Capítulo 27**

Draco riu e saiu de cima da varanda para cumprimentar o pai e todas as pessoas que se seguiram a ele. Com Harry aconteceu o mesmo. Durante cinco minutos o casal ficou separado e apenas se voltaram a encontrar já dentro de casa.

A festa, essa, ainda continuou por mais algumas horas mas quando eram três da manhã, os adultos começaram a mandar os jovens para a cama, alegando que todos eles estavam cansados e que deviam descansar.

Então, todos subiram as escadas para o segundo andar e os quartos foram distribuídos pelas diferentes pessoas.

- Eu não acredito que os nossos pais continuem a tratar-nos como crianças.- disse Draco enquanto esperava que Harry abrisse a porta do quarto.

- Depois do que minha mãe fez quando me viu mais cedo. - Harry falou dando ombros. - Não duvido se ela vier mais tarde para me dar um beijo de boa noite com um copo cheio de leite.

- Ela preocupa-se contigo e…- ao entrar no quarto ficou sem palavras. Era certo que Harry tinha dito que haveria champagne, chocolate e morangos, porém, ele não falou nada sobre as velas, as rosas e os lençóis de seda.

- O que foi? - O moreno questionou conduzindo o loiro até a cama onde se sentou e ficou olhando para o namorado que ainda estava olhando pelo quarto.

- Quando…bem…fizeste isto tudo?- perguntou o loiro, enquanto se sentava no colo do namorado.

- Um bom mágico nunca revela seus truques. - Harry falou rindo abraçando a cinturado do loiro. - Eu também não.

Draco riu e beijou o namorado. Em seguida, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até á porta para se certificar que ela estava trancada. Depois tirou o chapéu, o casaco que usava e os sapatos. Em seguida, fez com que o namorado se levantasse para lhe tirar a capa e o casaco que este vestia.

Empurrou Harry para a cama e sentou-se novamente no seu colo.

- E agora?

- E agora? - o moreno perguntou imitando o namorado levantando seu tronco para que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos. - Acho que você quer meu corpo inteiramente nú... Da mesma maneira como estou querendo o seu. - Terminou murmurando com a voz rouca bem próxima ao ouvido do menor.

Draco arrepiou-se com o sussurro de Harry mas mesmo assim resistiu á tentação.

- Antes, eu tenho uma supressa.- disse Draco, enquanto se levantava e tirava de uma gaveta o que parecia um envelope rectangular e que tinha desenhado o logotipo e o slogan de uma companhia aérea.- Esta é a nossa prenda de Natal. Dois bilhetes de avião para Veneza, sem data marcada. Tu sempre quiseste ir a Veneza não foi?

- Quando você comprou? - Harry perguntou olhando da passagem para o loiro e do loiro para a passagem sorrindo animado. - Eu nunca saí do seu lado...

- Bem, eu aproveitei uma vez que tu estavas a dormir para as reservar por Internet.- disse Draco.- Mandei-as para a minha casa em Washington e depois pedi á Gwen que me as trouxesse.

- Então você andou confabulando contra minha pessoa com a Gwen... - Harry comentou pegando as passagens e se esticando um pouco para colocá-las em cima do criado do mudo para depois abraçar a cintura do loiro possessivamente. - Você não me escondia nada, loirinho safadão.

- Oh, tu sabes que eu continuo a amar-te, apesar de tudo.- disse Draco, sorrindo e beijando o namorado.- Além disso, era para ser um supressa.

- Te odeio, sabia. - Harry falou sem perder o grande sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto. - Você não me deixa bravo, chateado contigo... Ainda mais por ter escondido algo desse tipo de mim.

-Era suposto tu não saberes de nada.- disse Draco, enquanto empurrava o namorado de forma a que este se deitasse.- Mas, gostaste da surpresa?

- Talvez. - Murmurou sem desviar os olhos do loiro.

- Eu sei que gostaste.- disse Draco enquanto se posicionava em cima de Harry e beijava-o profundamente.

A partir dali, as palavras foram apagadas das mentes dos amantes. O beijo profundo de Draco se começou doce e lento, rapidamente se tornou carregado de paixão e desejo.

Quando se separaram, em busca de oxigénio, Harry puxou Draco para baixo, ficando o primeiro por cima. Voltaram a beijar-se e desta vez os corpos roçavam um no outro.

- Te amo, loirinho. - Harry murmurou ao se afastar um pouco encarando o loiro antes de voltar a beijá-lo intensamente.

Harry quebrou o beijo e começou a trilhar pequenos beijos intercalados a pequenas mordias pelo pescoço do loiro deixando uma marca avermelhada onde o ombro se encontra com o pescoço e sorriu travesso para novamente atacar aqueles lábios vermelhos tão contrastado com a pele clara do namoro.

Enquanto o beijava, suas mão percorriam todo o corpo do menor parando na cintura a apertando antes de quebrar o beijo mordendo os lábios vendo cada pedacinho da pele aparecer enquanto retirava lentamente aquela camisa branca da fantasia do namorado.

- Eu não via a hora de tirá-la... - Harry murmurou ao abrir o último botão se inclinando sobre o loiro para continuar a distribuir suas cariciais ao menor.

Draco não respondeu e apenas gemeu perante as caricias do namorado. De alguma maneira, conseguiu retirar a camisa deste último e, assim, ter mais acesso á pele e aos músculos do moreno.

- Loirinho safadinho, não e não. - O moreno exclamou afastando as mãos do loiro de si e as juntando perto da cabeleira do menor. - Quem foi que disse que você pode fazer isso?

- Como assim?- perguntou Draco, saíndo do seu transe.

- Você é meu hoje à noite. - Respondeu mordendo a orelha do loiro antes de se levantar da cama indo em direção ao pote de morangos. - E a noite está apenas começando. - Terminou mordendo de maneira sedutoramente o morango enquanto voltava para o namorado.

- E o que é que isso têm a ver com o facto de eu não te poder tocar?- perguntou Draco, observando o moreno e os seus movimentos.- Não é justo.

- Sei que não. - Disse voltando para sua posição de antes colocando os morangos com cuidado ao seu lado. - Mas eu não te amarrei a esta cama como você iria fazer comigo ontem...

- Eu amarrei porque tu concordaste.- disse Draco, enquanto olhava para o namorado com os olhos brilhantes. Era o olhar a que Harry era não conseguia resistir.

- Você pode tentar, - Harry disse num sussurro bem rente ao lábios do loiro. - mas esse seu olhar não irá mudar minha ideia hoje. - continuou beijando rapidamente os lábios se endireitando novamente mordendo mais um morango. - Quer? - Ofereceu.

- Vais me dar?

- Está muito bom. - Comentou mastigando o resto da fruta não se importando com a pergunta do namorado. - Só não tanto quanto ter você assim. - Terminou piscando para o loiro.

Draco, exasperou-se. Aquilo só podia ser tortura. Então, ele puxou o namorado para si e beijou-o de forma apaixonada. Harry, esqueceu-se por completo dos morangos. Aliás, para dizer a verdade, eles esqueceram-se de tudo. A única coisa de que ambos tinham percepção era a sensação dos corpos a embaterem um no outro. Rapidamente, os gemidos afloraram de ambas as partes e as roupas foram descartadas.

- Harry?- chamou a certa altura, o loiro.

- Hum?- perguntou o moreno, enquanto depositava alguns beijos no pescoço do namorado.

- Promete-me…por favor…que não te…vai esquecer de mim.- pediu Draco, entre gemidos.

O maior parou o que estava fazendo e esperou o loiro abrir os olhos para poder dizer:

- Nunca esqueci, jamais esquecerei. Nunca duvide disso, ou do meu amor por ti, loirinho. Te amo muito!

- Eu não digo muitas vezes…- começou Draco.- Mas eu também te amo. Eu já não consigo viver sem ti, meu amor…

- Eu também não conseguirei viver sem ti. - Harry falou antes de beijar o loiro com carinho e delicadeza.

Draco correspondeu ao beijo, que depressa se tornou num beijo fogoso. Era oficial. Já não eram simples amantes nem simples namorados. Eram duas almas que se tinham encontrado para ficarem juntas. Já não era uma simples relação amorosa.

Assim que o beijo acabou, Harry olhou para o loiro sorrindo sinceramente para o loiro e, por fim, se deitou ao lado deste sem desviar o olhar.

- Porque você tinha que se tornar tão importante para mim? - Harry perguntou segurando a mão do loiro. - Seria tão mais fácil, mas agora não quero nunca mais saber de qualquer outra coisa que não você...

Draco sorriu e aproximou-se do namorado.

- Posso pedir uma coisa?- perguntou.

- Terei que sair do seu lado? - Harry perguntou puxando o loiro para mais perto ficando quase de rostos colados.

- Não.- respondeu o loiro.- Eu queria que esta noite tu me fizesses teu mas sem protecção.

- Eu não preciso te fazer meu essa noite, - Harry murmurou acariciando a face do loiro com a ponta do dedão. - você já é meu definitivamente... Incontestavelmente... Irrevogavelmente... Prempetoriamente... E... I... Acho que fiquei sem palavras. - brincou - Mas você entendeu a ideia.

O loiro sorriu e aconchegou-se mais no namorado.

- Tu estás com medo de me magoar?- perguntou, sério.

-Sempre. - respondeu brincando com o nariz do namorado com o seu próprio. - Sempre estou.

- Eu já disse que tu és incapaz de me magoar.- disse Draco, para em seguida sussurrar, num tom que apenas poderia ser considerado como perverso, ao ouvido de Harry.- Toma-me, faz-me teu, vezes sem conta…

- Você é mal... - Harry comentou de olhos fechados mordendo os lábios com força.

- Faz-me a vontade, por favor…- pediu Draco enquanto distribuía beijos por toda a face de Harry. Para se tornar mais convincente, arqueou o corpo de forma a que o seu membro roçasse no de já excitado corpo do namorado. Não será preciso dizer que Harry não se fez de rogado e agarrou Draco, e beijou-o de forma apaixonada. Não era de todo um beijo doce e suave mas sim um beijo selvagem, carregado de paixão e desejo.

Qualquer plano de usarem os morangos, os chocolates e o champanhe ou de amarar alguém foi esquecido. Poderiam fazer isso, noutra altura.

Agora, naquele momento presente, os corpos imploravam pelo toque e por carinho. As bocas procuravam-se, deixando escapar verdadeiros gemidos de êxtase.

De um momento para o outro, Harry estava em cima de Draco e este tinha as suas pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do primeiro.

Beijavam-se com urgência. Como se fosse aquele o oxigénio que eles precisavam para sobreviver. As mãos de ambos viajavam pelo corpo do outro, acariciando, afagando e cravando as unhas pequenas na pele, deixando um leve rasto de marcas vermelhas.

Já não aguentariam por muito tempo. Durante o dia inteiro tinham andando num constante estado de excitação visto que, de tempos a tempos, um dos amantes, provocava o outro sussurrando coisas impossíveis de se reproduzir sem que um deles corasse. Ou seja, todo aquele jogo já tinha demorado tempo suficiente.

Draco alcançou o estado de pura loucura quando Harry começou a imitar os movimentos que faria se penetrasse o namorado. Claro que isso apenas aumentou a tortura, para grande desespero do loiro. De repente, o mais novo foi levantado, ficando sentado no colo do namorado e apenas gemeu mais visto que, naquela posição, os movimentos do moreno faziam com que o seu membro roçasse a entrada do outro. Não era das posições mais convencionais nem das mais confortáveis mas era extremamente excitante. Embora fosse excitante, a verdade é que Harry não aguentou muito e voltou a colocar o namorado sobre os lençóis de seda.

- Hummm.- gemeu o loiro, ao sentir as suas costas nuas em contacto com a suave e excitante textura da seda.

Harry sorriu e voltou a cobrir Draco com o seu corpo e atacou o seu pescoço com beijos enquanto roçava o seu membro no outro, levando novamente Draco ao delírio.

- Harry…- chamou Draco, com uma voz desesperada.

- Hum…?

- Por favor…- pediu o loiro, porém foi incapaz de continuar devido ao delírio de ter Harry sobre si.

- O que?- perguntou o moreno, enquanto se elevava em cima do namorado e começava a masturba-lo com uma mão, aumentando o desespero de Draco.- O que quer, amor?

- Por favor…- implorou o loiro, já louco.

- Me diz o que quer e eu farei…- disse Harry com um tom de voz provocante e um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Draco apenas conseguiu gemer.

Aquilo era extremamente excitante mas não o suficiente. Então, louco pelo desespero, o loiro acabou por gritar, não se importando com quem o pudesse ouvir para além daquelas quatro paredes:

- PORRA! POSSUI-ME DE UMA VEZ!

O moreno sorriu e decidiu acatar as ordens do namorado. Decidiu também não ir buscar o preservativo que sabia estar na mesinha de cabeceira. Era melhor atender aos desejos de Draco enquanto ele estava naquele estado. Então, o moreno puxou o namorado para si, encaixou-se no meio das suas pernas e penetrou Draco em uma só estocada. Também ele tinha perdido o controle.

Já o loiro, fechou os olhos por causa da dor que as acções do namorado provocaram mas mesmo assim não reclamou pois assim que começaram os movimentos ritmados, um enorme prazer apoderou-se do pequeno corpo.

Ambos gemeram perante as sensações avassaladoras que sentiam. Beijaram-se numa tentativa de abafar os gemidos que faziam.

No estado em que ambos estavam não demorou muito para alcançarem o clímax. Foi um clímax intenso e extremamente prazeroso. Palavras de amor foram ditas de forma desconexa mas mesmo assim soavam ao ouvido dos amantes como a mais bonita sinfonia que já tinham ouvido. Obviamente que, rapidamente ambos se desfizeram um no outro. Harry caiu para o lado de Draco e ambos tentavam normalizar a respiração ofegante.

Quando conseguiu se recuperar, Harry levantou-se para ir buscar uma toalha molhada para se limpar e limpar o namorado. Quando acabou a tarefa voltou a levar a toalha para a casa de banho e voltou para a cama onde, debaixo dos lençóis, Draco esperava-o.

Não disse uma palavra ao se deitar, apenas puxou o loiro para um abraço e ali ficou desenhando pequenos círculos na pele exposta do ombro do loiro sentindo a respiração dele lenta e calma próxima ao seu pescoço. Tinha tudo o que precisava ali em seus braços. Nada mais lhe era importante.

- Eu acho que fiz barulho a mais.- disse Draco, quebrando o silêncio.- Será que acordei alguém?

Harry riu um pouco bem baixinho e beijou o rosto do namorado fechando os olhos ao encostar as duas cabeças uma na outra.

- Não tem piada.- disse o loiro, aconchegando-se instintivamente contra o corpo do namorado.

- Acho bom se preparar porque provavelmente teremos que ouvir um monte de coisa mais tarde. - Murmurou sem perder o sorriso brincalhão estampado em sua face. - Quem manda ser tão escandaloso...

- A culpa é tua. Quem manda ser sádico?

- Você gostou. - Rebateu apertando a cintura do loiro onde sabia que este sentia cócegas. - Não?

- Não vou aumentar esse teu ego já de si enorme.- disse Draco, bocejando em seguida.- Acho que não vai haver mais brincadeira hoje.

- Você estava pensando em mais? - Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Tu é que disseste que era toda a noite.- disse Draco.

- E quem você acha que é para poder usar minhas palavras contra mim? - Harry questionou se afastando um pouco para poder olhar o namorado com uma falsa indignação.

- Eu sou o teu namorado...- disse Draco, já prestes a cair no sono. Ele realmente estava cansado.

- Ok. - Harry disse contrariado aconchegando-se melhor ao namorado. - Você pode ter ganho essa, mas não se repetirá. - continuou beijando os lábios do namorado rapidamente antes de ficar olhando para o rosto tão calmo e tranquilo do mesmo sem perceber que um sorriso singelo aparecia em seus lábios.

- Boa noite, loirinho. - Terminou beijando a testa de Draco fechando os próprios olhos.

**- HD -**

Estava frio.

Essa foi a primeira ideia quando Draco recuperou a consciência. O seu primeiro pensamento foi que Harry não estivesse na cama e por isso sentia frio. Porém, o corpo quente do namorado encontrava-se ao seu lado.

Então, mais desperto, o loiro sentou-se na cama e olhou para o relógio. Eram quatro e meia da manhã e lá fora chovia como se não houvesse amanhã. O loiro olhou para o canto do quarto e constatou que o aquecimento tinha sido desligado, visto que a luzinha vermelha que indicava o estado do aparelho se encontrava desligada. Então fora por isso que sentira frio.

Acendeu a luz do candeeiro e levantou-se o mais cuidadosamente possível para não acordar o namorado. Em seguida, ele dirigiu-se até ao aparelho e voltou a ligar o aquecimento. Depois, apercebendo-se que estava nu, decidiu vestir o pijama e separou algumas roupas para o namorado e decidiu ir acorda-lo.

Harry, porém, já estava acordado desde que o loiro decidira levantar-se. Porém, fingia dormir.

- Amor…- chamou Draco, abanando ao de leve o moreno.- Querido, acorda…

- Hummm... - Harry fingiu gemer como alguém que estava dormindo e se remexeu um pouco antes de voltar a ficar parado novamente curioso para saber o que o loiro faria.

- Harry, acorda.- chamou o loiro, depositando um pequeno beijo no rosto do outro.- Vá, acorda, querido.

- O que ganharei se acordar agora? - Murmurou sem parar de fingir.

- Supressa.- disse Draco, sorrindo.- Vamos lá, acorda. Eu prometo que será rápido.

Harry abriu os olhos abrindo um largo sorriso se virando para poder olhar para o namorado. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, o moreno bateu a mão na cama como se pedisse para o loiro senta-se ali e perguntou:

- O que meu loirinho madrugador deseja?

Draco sentou-se na cama e estendeu as roupas para o namorado.

- O aquecimento estava desligado mas já o liguei. Porém, ainda não é suficiente.- explicou o loiro.- Então, antes que fiques doente, será que podes vestir estas roupas?

- Porque vestir roupa quando eu tenho você aqui? - Harry perguntou puxando o loiro para deitar na cama e o abraçar ficando com o queixo no ombro do menor. - Muito melhor do que vestir qualquer roupa, não acha? Eu acho!

- Porque se tu não vestires as roupas, vais ficar doente.- disse Draco.- Aliás, a porta está trancada mas se alguém se lembrar de a abrir com a chave, não vai achar piada ao facto de estares nu. Especialmente se esse alguém for um dos meus ou dos teus pais. Além disso, o teu corpo pertence-me a mim e eu não gosto de partilhar.

- Porque tem que ser tão estraga prazeres? - Perguntou mordendo o ombro do namorado antes de pegar a roupa para vesti-la.

- Porque eu não quero que fiques doente.- disse Draco, enquanto se cobria com os cobertores.

- Você poderia me esquentar e eu não ficaria doente... - Comentou colocando a bermuda do pijama, jogando a camisa longe. - Não estou acostumado a usar camisa para dormir. - Disse antes que o loiro dissesse alguma coisa reclamando.

Draco nada disse mas mesmo assim, Harry não se livrou do olhar reprovador do loiro. Quando o moreno se deitou novamente, Draco apagou a luz do candeeiro e aconchegou-se contra o corpo quente ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio. Apenas aproveitavam a presença um do outro. Aproveitavam as últimas horas que tinham para estarem juntos. Longos períodos de silêncio se seguiram até que Draco quebrou-o.

- Uma semana passa depressa, não é?

- Não acho que passará tão rápido quando você não estiver comigo. - Harry murmurou colocando sua cabeça no pescoço do loiro sentindo o cheio agradável do namorado e que sentiria muita falta. - Não quero ir embora... Não quero te deixar...

Por momentos, Draco quis dizer que não haveria necessidade de Harry voltar para Los Angels. Quis pedir para que o moreno ficasse junto dele. Mas não podia.

Não podia porque sabia que no momento em que dissesse isso, Harry cancelaria todos os seus planos e ficaria com o loiro. E isso não podia acontecer porque o moreno tinha pessoas a depender dele. Os clientes do advogado precisavam dele. Precisavam que se fizesse justiça.

Se Draco não soubesse disso, ele pediria para Harry ficar mas como sabia e tinha a plena consciência do que se passava, não podia ser egoísta a tal ponto.

- Eu não te posso reter.- disse Draco, engolindo todo o sofrimento e lágrimas que pareciam querer aflorar. Era difícil dizer aquelas palavras.- Não posso ignorar a existência das pessoas que necessitam da tua ajuda. Tu tens de voltar.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... - Disse beijando o pescoço do namorado. - Acredita que já estou pensando no dia que vou poder te ver de novo?

- A propósito, isso tem de ser melhor planeado.- disse Draco.- O meu voo está previsto para chegar a Los Angels ás onze da manhã. Tu não estás a trabalhar a essa hora? Ou numa audiência?

- Espero que não. - Harry disse. - Não consigo prever o que um juiz dirá.

- Mesmo que não seja marcada uma audiência, tu estás a trabalhar a essa hora.- disse Draco.- Eu acho melhor tu dares-me uma morada e uma chave e assim que sair do aeroporto, apanho um táxi e vou logo directamente para tua casa. O que achas?  
>- Acha que vai ganhar uma chave da minha casa assim tão fácil? - Harry perguntou brincando. - Não, não, mocinho. Terá que merece-la primeiro.<p>

- Eu acho que já fiz o suficiente para merecer a chave.- disse Draco, empurrando o namorado contra o colchão e deitando-se em cima deste.

- Não sei não. - Falou pensativo sem perder o tom brincalhão. - Talvez você precise me lembrar...

- Oh, não vás por aí.- disse Draco, provocante.- Há muito para lembrar…

- Sério?

- A sério. Eu juro.

- Minha memória está fraca então. - Murmurou piscando para o loiro. - Vou precisar de uma ajudinha para poder dar o que você está querendo.

- Oh, isso não é problema.- disse o loiro, enquanto subia para cima do namorado e o beijava.

Em uma questão de minutos, os lençóis caíram, esquecidos, no chão.

- Dra-Draco... - Harry gemeu diante dos carinhos do namorado.

Mal o moreno sabia que aquele gemido se multiplicaria e que eles durariam pela madrugada toda.

**- HD -**

Lá fora chovia. As nuvens negras tinham quase tapado o sol e a pouca luminosidade que entrava no quarto apenas chegava para o deixar na penumbra. Porém, era suficiente para que se conseguisse distinguir as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e os lençóis enrolados á volta de um corpo deitado na cama.

A pessoa deitada já estava desperta porém fingia dormir, tal como já se vinha a tornar um hábito. Harry não queria que Draco soubesse que no momento em que o loiro se levantava, ele acordava por instinto.

Draco tinha acordado para ir á casa de banho. Levantara-se, vestira a sua roupa interior e tinha seguido o seu rumo. Quando saiu, depois de alguns minutos, ele, lentamente, talvez para não acordar Harry, começara a recolher as roupas espalhadas e depositou-as numa cadeira. Em seguida, foi destrancar a porta e começou a dar um aspecto mais arrumado á cama, puxando os lençóis e cobertores para cima. Harry reparou que o loiro, quando punha alguma coisa sobre ele, tinha um cuidado extra.

Realmente, o loiro não queria acordar o namorado.

Depois disso, Draco, finalmente voltou a deitar-se. Ainda eram oito da manha e podia aproveitar algum tempo para descansar.

Harry sorriu, discretamente. Agora que estava acordado, não ia dormir mais. Então, essa seria uma boa oportunidade para observar o seu loiro, sem que este reclamasse por isso ou algo do género.

Ledo engano.

Pouco depois do loiro adormecer por completo, um vulto encontrou no ambiente. Curioso, Harry voltou a fingir que dormia.

O vulto acabou por se materializar em Alexander que trazia Tomy no seu colo. O loiro pousou o animal ao lado de Draco e a pequena criatura logo arranjou um espaço entre Draco e Harry, onde se aninhar. Logo fechou os olhinhos. Parecia um anjinho.

- A sério? Agora é que tu te portas como um anjinho?- sussurrou Alexander para o cachorrinho.- Bem, talvez eu agora tenha alguma paz.

Em seguida, os seus olhos repousaram no corpo adormecido do loiro. Acabou por ajeitar a sua coberta como um irmão mais velho faz com um irmão mais novo. Não havia qualquer segunda intensão no gesto.

- Não vale a pena eu dizer-te para te cobrires correctamente que tu sempre te cobres da mesma maneira. Depois queixas-te de que estás doente. O que é que eu vou fazer contigo?- o loiro sussurrou e em seguida olhou para Harry e sorriu.- Bem, talvez ele te tire este hábito horrível.

Em seguida, o loiro endireitou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando Harry ia para acomodar Tomy em outro lado, já que o seu pêlo estava a fazer cócegas no seu peito, Draco gemeu e acabou por abrir os olhos, estremunhado.

- Tomy?! Bem me parecia que eu tinha sentido o teu pêlo no meu braço.

- Au! Au! - Tomy latiu alto balançando o rabo animado.

- Tomy!- advertiu Draco.- Está caladinho, anjo. Ele está a dormir.

O loiro realmente pensava que o namorado dormia. Então, recostou-se contra as almofadas e puxou o cachorrinho para cima de si, cobrindo o corpo pequenino com as cobertas.

- Tens de ficar caladinho e quietinho.- disse o loiro, num tom de voz baixo e em seguida olhou longos momentos para o namorado até que voltou a olhar para o animal.- Sabes, amor? Eu acho que nunca me apeguei tão rapidamente a alguém. Ele foi o meu primeiro amigo e agora é o meu primeiro namorado. Achas que pode resultar? Quer dizer, eu sou mais inexperiente em tudo e ele sempre parece tão seguro de si…

Tomy olhou atentamente para o dono mas acabou por deixar escapar um latido alegre. Parecia que queria dizer que sim, que aquele relacionamento podia resultar.

- É, talvez resulte.- disse Draco, sorrindo para o cachorrinho enquanto fazia uma festinha na cabeça do animal.- Até tu já te apaixonaste por ele. E tu demoraste semanas a habituares-te á Marie…bem…quer dizer, isso é um caso compreensível.

Tomy, presenteou o dono com uma lambidela na mão que afagava o seu pêlo.

- Bem, o que achas de lhe darmos uma fotografia nossa para ele pôr no escritório? Assim não se esquece de nós.- continuo Draco o seu monólogo.

Tomy pareceu gostar da ideia já que em seguida saiu de cima de Draco e atirou-se contra o corpo do moreno a latir, numa tentativa de o acordar.

- Tomy, não!- ainda tentou Draco mas por mais que tentasse calar o animal, ele estava determinado a acordar o moreno.

- Oi, grandão. - Harry disse finalmente ao abrir os olhos e levantou o cachorrinho no ar brincando com ele. - A propósito, eu quero a foto mesmo. Espero que não demore para me enviar. - Disse virando a cara um pouco para o namorado.

- Tu estavas acordado?- perguntou Draco, corado e mortificado. Será que Harry ouvira os seus receios?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. - Harry respondeu brincando. - Talvez até antes de Alex aparecer aqui com Tomy e te cobrir. - Terminou fazendo uma careta desgostoso.

- Hum...Não faças essa cara, Harry. Ele costuma fazer isso. Segundo ele, eu não sei cobrir-me e por isso é que no Inverno eu ando constantemente doente.- disse Draco ficando extremamente corado.- Mas...pois...então...ouviste a conversa que eu tive com o Tomy?

- Uma pessoa inexperiente não faria o que você fez mais cedo... - Harry comentou sorrindo maroto, ficando sério de repente levantando seu tronco da cama para poder olhar melhor o namorado. - A propósito, onde foi que aprendeu aquilo?

- Oh, eu não me referia a inexperiência sobre esse tema.- disse Draco, corando.- Eu referia-me a isto de manter um relacionamento amoroso. Tu és o primeiro, Harry!

- Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério. - Harry falou começando a cabeça pensativo. - E não gostei do "não me referia a inexperiência sobre esse tema", só para constar.

- Oh, deixa-te disso. Tu sabes que antes de ti, eu era virgem então deixa-te disso.- disse Draco.- E respondendo á tua pergunta de á pouco, eu posso ter lido um livro ou dois acerca do assunto.

- Quer dizer que meu namorado é um loiro pervertido? - Harry perguntou fingindo espanto. - É melhor tomarmos cuidado, Tomy, não acha?

- Claro, tu é que saltas de cama em cama e eu é que sou pervertido por ter lindo um ou dois livros.

- Você me ofende assim... - Harry disse saindo da cama.

- Eu estava a brincar...!- disse Draco voltando a empurrar Harry de volta para a cama.- Fica aqui comigo.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - Harry falou sorrindo. - O senhor já foi, eu ainda não. Não acredito que achou que eu ia te deixar assim tão fácil...

- Eu nunca sei o que tu pensas.- disse Draco, enquanto assistia Harry mover-se nu até ao banheiro. Quando o moreno voltou, pegou nums boxers e vestiu.

- Espera…- disse Draco.- Quando o Alex veio tu estavas nu?

- Provavelmente. - Harry respondeu. - Por quê? Algum problema?

- Todos e mais algum.- disse Draco, indignado.- Tu és apenas meu e eu não partilho. É uma questão de princípios.

- E a culpa é minha agora? - Harry perguntou deitando novamente na cama sorrindo. - Pelo que eu me lembro foi você que tirou o que eu estava vestindo.

Draco corou, mas acabou por responder:

- Pelo que eu me lembro ninguém reclamou e até agradeceu.

- E não estou reclamando agora também. - Harry falou rindo beijando o namorado rapidamente.

- É bom que não estejas.- disse Draco, sorrindo e deitando-se em cima do namorado, tendo as suas pernas no meio das de Harry.

- Você vai querer traumatizar Tomy com sua perversão? - Harry perguntou abraçando a cintura do namorado para unir mais seus corpos.

- O Tomy não se importa.- disse Draco aconchegando-se contra o corpo do namorado enquanto que o cachorrinho se achegava contra os dois corpos juntos.

Harry ficou olhando para o namorado sorrindo tranquilamente antes de dizer num murmurio quase inaudível:

- Te amo, viu, loirinho. - Roubou um beijo rápido do namorado. - Muito. - Roubou outro beijo, um pouco mais demorado dessa vez.

- Eu também te amo.- retribuiu Draco.- Eu nunca pensei que poderia amar com tal intensidade. Acho que sem ti eu já não vivo.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça do loiro com cuidado e beijo-o sem se importar com o fato de que viajaria dali a poucas horas, ou com alguém que poderia entrar pela porta a qualquer momento e os pegá-los naquele momento.

Não se importaria nem se fosse o mais velho dos Malfoy's a entrar por aquela porta e os pegar daquele jeito bem debaixo do teto dele. Talvez tivesse um pouco de receio quanto aquilo, mas sentindo os lábios delicados do namorado contra os seus, ou mesmo o calor daquele corpo tão viciante contra sua pele o enlouquecia e o impedia de pensar em qualquer coisa que não naquela pessoa cujo o corpo estava deitado literalmente em si.

Logo de imediato, Draco correspondeu a um beijo tão delicado, tão carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo tão apaixonante.

- Assim torna-se mais difícil deixar-te ir.- disse o loiro assim que se separaram.

- Isso também não é fácil para mim. - Harry murmurou triste. - Acho que vou precisar de uma camisa sua também. - Terminou brincando.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Não é fácil para nenhum de nós os dois.- disse o loiro. A sua cabeça estava pousada no ombro do namorado e os seus braços abraçavam o corpo quente do outro.- Tu podes levar uma camisa, eu não me importo.

- E se eu levar você? - Harry perguntou inocente. - Acho que prefiro levar você a uma peça de roupa que nem vou poder usar.

- Tu sabes que eu, por mais que queira, não posso ir.- disse Draco, enquanto se levantava e se dirigia para o seu armário e tirava um casaco de lã, azul escuro. - Porém, quanto a uma peça de roupa que sirva, nós podemos tratar disso. Este casaco está-me muito largo mas a mim mas a ti deve ficar fantástico.

- Obrigado, loirinho. - Harry comentou pegando o casaco e colocando no criado do mudo ao seu lado. - Será que todo mundo já acordou?

- Eu não quero saber.- disse Draco, abraçando o namorado.- Eu não te quero partilhar com os outros. Não hoje.

- Uma hora vamos ter que sair. - Disse - Ou vai querer ficar aqui o dia inteiro até alguém vir nos atrapalhar?

Draco bufou mas acabou por dizer:

- Vamos lá então.

Harry sorriu e puxou o menor para sentar ao seu colo.

- O que acha de colocar o Tomy para fora, trancar a porta e ficarmos mais um tempinho indefinido aqui só nós dois?

Draco sorriu e levantou-se para pegar na pequena criatura e saiu do quarto para ir deitar Tomy na cama de Alexander que dormia. Tomy, aconchegou-se nos lençóis e fechou os olhinhos. Então, Draco voltou para o quarto.

Assim que entrou, fechou a porta e correu para Harry que estava recostado na cama, debaixo dos lençóis. Também o loiro meteu-se dentro dos cobertores e deitou-se em cima do namorado, pousando a sua cabeça no peito do outro.

- Acho que virei um travesseiro... - Harry comentou passando seus braços pelo corpo do namorado o abraçando naquela posição.

- E depois? Desde que continues a ser o meu travesseiro, por mim não há problema.

- Você não vai me emprestar para ninguém, vai? - Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não.- disse Draco, esfregando o seu nariz no nariz do namorado, num claro gesto de carinho.- Tu és apenas meu e só meu.

- Que bom que pensa assim. - o moreno disse sorrindo. - Por que o travesseiro está precisando de carinho e muitos beijos. Muitos!

- Ui, que ele está carente.- brincou Draco.

- Tenho um péssimo namorado. - Respondeu dando ombros. - Não me culpe. Vou ter que arrumar um melhor, não acha?

- O que?- perguntou Draco, indignado.- Eu acho que eu é necessito de mudar de namorado.

- Seu namorado é perfeito, não sei porque pensaria em trocá-lo. - Harry disse começando a fazer um pouco de cócegas no amado.

Logo, quase que instantaneamente, Draco começou a rir.

- Oh…Harry…pára!- pediu.

- Por que eu deveria parar? - Harry perguntou inocentemente, diminuindo, mas não parando, a brincadeira.

- Porque assim…não vai…haver…miminhos.- disse Draco.

- OK! Você venceu.

- Eu ganho sempre.- congratulou-se Draco, sorrindo mas depois depositou um longo beijo nos lábios do namorado.

- Espero que exista mais de onde esse beijinho veio. - Harry comentou sorrindo maroto.

- Humm…bem…- disse Draco, fingindo-se pensativo.- Isso tu terás de descobrir.

O moreno sorriu e empurrou Draco contra o colchão para o beijar, começando a "descobrir", segundo as palavras do loiro.

**- HD -**

O dia, na óptica de Draco, voou á velocidade da luz. Ele e Harry tinham ficado um pouco mais na cama até que Narcissa tinha vindo chamá-los para o almoço. Depois disso, Harry teve que ir para casa fazer as malas e Draco foi retido pelos amigos. Assim, os amantes, trocaram, finalmente, de números de telemóvel e foram conversando por mensagens. Apenas se voltaram a encontrar a meio da tarde quando estava tudo pronto para ir para Washigton onde o moreno apanharia o avião. Já Draco, ficaria mais dois dias em Paradise antes de voltar para o apartamento que partilhava com os amigos.

A viagem até D.C. foi silenciosa, embora o casal fosse sozinho no carro de Draco. Fora algo que toda a gente insistira. Porém, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer. Assim que chegaram o aeroporto, Harry fora tratar do check-in, enquanto todo o mundo, incluindo Draco, foi para a área reservada para a espera.

Enquanto todos andavam a passear pela enorme área comercial do aeroporto, Harry e Draco tinham-se sentado junto á porta de embarque e estiveram ali sentados, em silêncio, apenas a apreciar a presença do outro. Estiveram assim durante três horas, até que a cruel voz do alto-falante anunciou que o voo de Harry iria partir dentro de alguns minutos.

- Então é isso... - Harry comentou apertando delicadamente a perna do namorado para se levantar logo em seguida. - Eu diria que a tortura está para começar, se ela já não tivesse começado desde que sua mãe nos chamou hoje.

Draco não respondeu porque, naquele momento, todo o mundo apareceu e todos se queriam despedir de Harry e dos amigos deste. Por alguns momentos, Harry não viu Draco mas quando todos se despediram, tiveram o bom senso de se afastar um pouco e dar alguma privacidade ao casal.

Quando o loiro voltou para junto do namorado, abraçou-se a este como se o moreno fosse a sua tábua de salvação.

- Não te esqueças de que te amo, está bem?- sussurrou o loiro com uma voz estrangulada.

- Não irei. - Harry respondeu apertando mais ainda o abraço. - Também não se esqueça de mim e do quanto eu te amo mesmo estando do outro lado do país.

- Isso é impossível.- disse Draco.- Cuida bem de ti, está bem?

Aquilo não era racional. Eles voltariam a ver-se em breve. Era apenas uma semana, nada mais. Porém, para eles, uma semana parecia-lhe uma eternidade.

- Principalmente você, meu loirinho. - Harry comentou maroto se afastando um pouco. - Nós dois sabemos que você pode ser um pouquinho desastrado quando quer. Antes, eu tenho algo para você...

- O que?- perguntou Draco enquanto observava Harry tirar uma caixa da sua mala.

- Abra. - Harry falou estendendo a caixa para o namorado. - Seu presente de natal. Não achou que eu iria esquecer, achou?

Draco sorriu e começou a tirar o papel que cobria a caixa. Porém quando os seus olhos viram o que estava embrulhado naquele papel, o loiro ficou sem reacção. Era uma caixa, simples, de madeira mas o loiro sabia o que era aquilo. Então, abriu o objecto e encontrou aquilo que esperava. Dentro da caixa havia vários tubos de tinta acrílica, várias caixas ora com lápis de cera, ora com lápis de cor ora com outros tipos de lápis para desenhar. Havia ainda outros tipos de tintas como tinta de óleo. Havia, também, panos brancos prontos para serem usados e vários pincéis de vários tamanhos. Porém, o que mais fascinou Draco, foi que os pincéis tinham, na ponta de maneira fina, gravado a dourado um H e um D entrelaçados.

- Isto é...

- _Seu_ estojo de pintura. Espero que goste. - Harry respondeu sorrindo nervoso - Não quero que desperdice o seu talento.

O loiro sorriu e abraçou o namorado para o beijar logo de seguida.

- Eu adorei, obrigado.

- Quando poderei ter um quadro bonito seu pendurado lá em casa? - O moreno perguntou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Draco ia responder alguma coisa, quando escutaram a última chamada do voo.

- Não quero me despedir de você. - Falou perdendo o sorriso que tinha em sua face. - Por isso só irei te beijar e sair andando.

Harry terminou de dizer, e sem dar espaço para o loiro já se inclinou sobre o amado lhe capturando os lábios de maneira apaixonada querendo demonstrar o quando sentia e não deixaria de sentir.

- Eu te amo. - Disse ao partir o beijo e pegar a pequena bolsa que levava. - Nada de chorar. Você não quer que eu me sinta péssimo, quer? - Perguntou por fim, antes de sorrir e começar a se afastar em direção ao portal de embarque.

Draco ficou um pouco atordoado mas quando o namorado entregou o bilhete de avião para a hospedeira, o loiro pareceu recuperar energia e correu em direcção ao moreno.

- Harry!- exclamou ele e atirou-se nos braços do moreno, beijando-o com paixão a seguir.- Eu também te amo. Agora vai, antes que eu decida que tu deves é ficar aqui e arrastar-te para casa.

O moreno sorriu e deu um rápido beijo no namorado e sem dizer alguma palavra seguiu seu caminho com o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito. Não confiou em sua voz naquele momento e sentia a necessidade de se mostrar um pouco forte diante do loiro.

Mesmo sentindo o olhar do namorado em suas costas, não olhou para trás um segundo se quer. Também não confiava em saber se terias forças para continuar com aquela viagem estando tão próximo do seu amor. Suspirou profundamente e entrou na aeronave e um sorriso fraco surgiu em seu rosto.

- Vai dar tudo certo... - Murmurou apenas para si indo procurar seu assento ao lado dos amigos.

Já Draco, mostrou-se forte até ao avião descolar. Depois, ao voltar para os amigos e os pais dele e de Harry, é que não aguentou e deixou as lágrimas escaparem. Imediatamente, Alexander aproximou-se e abraçou o loiro, tentado passar, através do abraço, força e coragem. Draco enterrou a sua cabeça no peito do amigo e apenas a levantou quando se acalmou e olhou para o céu, procurando o pequeno ponto branco no meio do azul acinzentado.

- Vai tudo correr bem…- murmurou tão baixinho que nem Alexander conseguiu compreender o que o loiro dizia.

_The End_

**Nota dos autores:**

Meus amores! Estamos mesmo na recta final. Espero que estejam a gostar e vocês sabem que eu e Yann gostamos de reviewns, não sabem? Portanto, toca a comentar! Beijos. Kimberly.

Último capítulo! :'( Sim, muito triste, né. Gostaram? Talvez? Espero que tenha ficado bom! Obrigado a todos os comentários :D Até o prólogo! Beijos e Abraços, Yann


	28. Epílogo - Parte I

**Epílogo**

_Três anos depois…_

Eram três da manhã e o carro desligava no asfalto com suavidade. Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Draco. Definitivamente, ele amava o carro novo. Tinha sido uma prenda dos pais quando ele tinha acabado a graduação em Medicina com sucesso, á cerca de um ano atrás.

Porém, isso não era no que ele pensava, mas sim numa maneira mais rápida de chegar a casa do namorado.

Harry não sabia que Draco vinha. O loiro tivera direito a uma semana de "férias" visto que a Universidade tinha decretado uma greve de uma semana e o primeiro pensamento de Draco foi em fazer malas e comprar a passagem de avião para Los Angeles. Claro que o carro também tinha vindo pois Draco já não se separava dele.

Fazia cerca de três anos que Draco encontrara Harry em Paradise. Fazia cerca de três anos que aquela relação amorosa se mantinha estável. Claro que também houvera alguns aborrecimentos mas um deles sempre voltava para o outro. Os fins-de-semana eram passados ou em Los Angels ou Washington. As férias, essas, passavam-se em Paradise. Todos os dias eles falavam, ou por telemóvel ou através da internet.

E mesmo assim, sempre que se separavam, parecia que um bocado deles também se ia embora.

Com o tempo, ambos tinham adquirido novos hábitos de sono pois já não conseguiam dormir da mesma maneira se não estivessem juntos.

Assim que avistou o prédio do apartamento de Harry, o loiro sorriu. Chegara a casa.

Rapidamente, abriu a garagem automática enquanto agradecia aos deuses por ter conseguido convencer o namorado a dar-lhe uma chave da porta e da garagem. Estacionou rapidamente o carro, pegou nas malas e chamou o elevador que o levaria ao último andar.

Pouco depois, estava a rodar muito lentamente a chave para que Harry não o ouvisse chegar. A casa estava mergulhada no escuro, porém, Draco conseguia ouvir uma música clássica que vinha do escritório.

Sorriu e abanou com a cabeça negativamente. Harry não mudava.

Muito cuidadosamente foi até ao quarto, pousou as malas e dirigiu-se para o escritório. Assim que se aproximou conseguiu ver o rasgo de luz que conseguia transpor a porta.

Lentamente, abriu a porta e ainda pode deslumbrar a figura de Harry, com óculos, debruçado sobre um monte de papéis. Parecia concentrado naquilo que fazia. Talvez por isso não notou quando Draco entrou.

- Já não achas que está tarde para trabalhares? - perguntou o loiro, fazendo com que Harry saltasse, literalmente, de susto.

- Mas que merd... - Começou gritando enquanto virava a cabeça para a porta. - Draco? - Perguntou se levantando num pulo dando longos passos em direção ao namorado.

- Supressa!- exclamou o loiro.

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou sorrindo animado. - Depois você responde... - Terminou empurrando o loiro na parede mais próxima atacando aqueles lábios tão convidativos.

Como sentia saudade de estar junto com o namorado daquele jeito. Não tinha nada melhor do que sentir aquele corpo pequeno e delicado junto ao seu, sentindo-o remexer tão próximo ao seu era enlouquecedor. Sempre era, mas mais ainda depois de tanto tempo separados apenas pensando nele.

Era impossível conseguir se controlar com aquele cheiro invadindo suas narinas indo até penetrando profundamente no meio de sua alma, o gosto tão apaixonante e a textura daqueles lábios... Ah! Não conseguia explicar toda a mistura de sentimentos que se passava por seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma.

Sentindo a necessidade de oxigênio, separou-se do loiro, mas não conseguia desgrudar sua boca da pele do loiro, beijando-a por toda a região que conseguia alcançar, principalmente no pescoço, onde deu uma extra atenção, com pequenas mordidas e carinho com a ponta do nariz.

- Que saudades! - Exclamou pressionando seu corpo um pouco mais no outro.

Draco sorria feito uma criança a quem o Natal tinha vindo mais cedo. Como tivera saudades do cheiro de Harry! Como tivera saudades daquele corpo quente e daqueles lábios incríveis!

No fim de semana anterior, Draco tivera que comparecer a uma importante conferencia e Harry tivera alguns almoços de negócios, por isso já fazia duas semanas que não estavam perto um do outro.

- Eu também tive saudades.- disse o loiro, sorrindo. Porém, quando Harry olhou para ele, o seu tom tornou-se repreensivo.- E quantas vezes será preciso dizer para não trabalhares até tarde? Isso não te faz bem!

- Se eu não fizer isso, quem é que colocará os bandidos na cadeira? - Perguntou sorrindo para o namorado. - Você que me disse isso! Estou seguindo suas ordens.

- Tu tens um dia inteiro para fazer isso.- disse Draco, enquanto empurrava suavemente o namorado para se afastar um pouco dele e o poder puxar em direcção á porta.- Agora, já é de madrugada e nós precisamos de descansar. Anda, vamos.

- Descansar? - Perguntou curioso levemente sacana.

- Sim, descansar.- respondeu Draco como quem não admite represálias.- Já olhaste bem para ti? Nem um corrector conseguira esconder esses papos negros que tens debaixo do olhos. Pelo teu estado eu suponho que tu não tens dormido nada nos últimos dias. Por isso, sim, tu e eu vamos dormir.

- Agora? - Harry perguntou de novo, correndo perigo do namorado. - Eu adoraria uma pizza com muito queijo!

- A sério?- perguntou Draco, deixando cair a máscara autoritária e sorrindo.- Tu tens com cada desejo. Vai então encomendar a pizza.

- Como se você não fosse aproveitar também. - Murmurou piscando para o loiro. - Porque você não vai tomar um banho quente para dar uma relaxada? Eu já volto.- Terminou de dizer e sumiu pelo correr indo fazer o pedido.

Draco ainda observou o namorado antes de atender á sua sugestão de tomar um banho. Realmente, um banho não seria má escolha, já que o loiro vinha cansado da viagem que tivera. Foi, então, até ao quarto do namorado e abriu a mala, tirando de lá a roupa íntima e um livro pesado de medicina. Pousou o livro na cómoda e tirou do armário algumas roupas de Harry antes de ir tomar o seu banho.

Claro que, em três anos de namoro, algumas roupas e objectos foram sendo "esquecidas" e "esquecidos" pelos amantes nas habitações um do outro. Chegara-se ao ponto de apenas ser necessário trazer os livros de estudo, no caso de Draco, ou a pasta de trabalho, no caso de Harry. Porém, daquela vez, Draco trouxera uma mala pois tinha algumas roupas que gostava de deixar "esquecidas" em casa do namorado.

Assim que acabou de tomar o seu banho, o loiro, secou-se e vestiu-se com as roupas mais confortáveis. Quando chegou á cozinha, deparou-se com o namorado a cortar a pizza recém-entregue em pedaços menores e a por tudo numa travessa. Draco sorriu quando notou que o namorado ainda tinha os óculos postos. Normalmente, ele usava os óculos enquanto trabalhava mas também havia vezes em que se esquecia que os tinha postos, tal era o hábito.

Embora, os olhos verdes de Harry fossem únicos para Draco, ele gostava mais de os ver através das lentes da armação negra e sofisticada. Dava outro charme á beleza do moreno. Claro que Draco nunca dissera isto a Harry. O namorado não precisava de saber isso.

- Que bom que já chegou. - Harry exclamou aproximando-se do namorado trazendo um pedaço da pizza. - Está do jeito que você adora.

- Obrigado.- disse Draco, pegando no pedaço que o namorado lhe estendia.- Vamos para a sala?

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, meu loirinho. - Disse sorrindo. - Pega os copos? - perguntou enquanto pegava um refrigerante na geladeira e a travessa em cima da mesma indo para a sala.

Draco acenou e pegou nos copos, seguindo o namorado em seguida. Assim que ambos chegaram á sala, Harry pousou a travessa em cima da mesa de centro e encheu os copos de refrigerante antes de se sentar no sofá confortável, alongando as pernas em cima deste, com uma fatia de pizza na mão enquanto observava o namorado ligar a televisão plasma e pegar no comando. Em seguida, o loiro sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do namorado, e recostou as suas costas contra o peito de Harry e encaixou o seu corpo no meio das pernas do namorado.

- Queres ver o que?- perguntou o loiro.

- Você. - Respondeu sincero.

- Eu estou aqui.- disse o loiro, enquanto mudava de canais na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que interessasse tanto a ele como a Harry. Acabou por encontrar um filme que ambos adoravam ver, especialmente quando estavam juntos.

- O que leva a pergunta que te fiz mais cedo e você ainda não respondeu. - Comentou bebendo um pouco do conteúdo do copo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A Universidade está em greve durante uma semana.- respondeu o loiro.- Assim que soube, a única coisa que eu pensei foi como eu conseguiria apanhar o voo mais rápido para aqui.

- Que bom para mim! - Harry exclamou animado. - Vou ter sua presença em minha humilde residência durante a semana inteira?

- Eu ainda gostava de saber o que é que este apartamento tem de humilde.- disse Draco, olhando para o namorado.- Então gostaste da surpresa? Eu não te vim atrapalhar em nada?

- Se eu gostei? - Harry perguntou inocente. - Não... Ter você aqui comigo? Também, não. Eu amei! - Exclamou por fim beijando o namorado no pescoço.

Draco sorriu ao sentir o carinho do namorado.

- Mas não te venho atrapalhar? Tu deves ter muito trabalho, não?

- Não me importo. - Respondeu dando ombros.- A propósito, gostei do corte de cabelo novo.

- Tu reparas em todos os pormenores.- disse Draco, mudando de posição. Agora, o seu peito estava contra o peito de Harry e as suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas deste último.- Eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer. E se nós passássemos a semana aqui e no fim-de-semana, fossemos para o Chalé. O que achas?

O Chalé era uma pequena casa de campo que os pais de Draco possuíam que ficava a cinco horas de carro de Los Angels. Era para ali que o casal ia quando queria ficar alguns tempos sozinhos, longe de tudo o resto.

- Desculpe. - Harry disse triste. - Mas já pensei nisso, e não iremos para o Chalé dos seus pais dessa vez...

- Vamos ficar aqui, então?-perguntou o loiro, enquanto pegava noutro pedaço de pizza e a mordia.

- Acho que não foi isso disse. - comentou apoiando o queixo no ombro do namorado enquanto o abraçava. - Nem de perto.

- Vamos então aonde?- perguntou Draco.

- Segredo. - Murmurou sorrindo. - E não contarei, mesmo usando seus truques macrabros contra mim.

- Isso não é justo.- disse Draco.- Assim também não te digo a boa noticia que recebi esta semana e não, não foi a da greve de uma semana.

- Você sabe que eu descobrirei mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Comentou curioso. - Eu sei que está louco para me contar e que contará logo... Por que adiar?

- Oh, eu consigo aguentar, meu amor.- disse Draco.- Eu não irei dizer nada até que tu me digas onde vamos.

- Mesmo se eu apelar? - Questionou distribuindo alguns beijos pelo pescoço do loiro subindo até a orelha onde a mordeu delicadamente. - Consegue? - murmurou num gemido após sobrar o local onde havia mordido.

O loiro olhou para o moreno e sorriu, travesso.

- Consigo.

- Por que tem que ser tão mal comigo? - Perguntou fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado. - Não te tem dó do seu pobre namorado tão carente por carinhos?

- O que é que a carência de carinhos tem a ver com o assunto?

- Droga! - Exclamou indignado se afastando do loiro. - Eu ainda tenho uma semana para te fazer falar. E você sabe que não desistirei tão fácil.

- Vamos apostar que por mais que tu tentes eu não te vou dizer?- perguntou o loiro.

- O que eu ganharei quando vencer a aposta? - Respondeu perguntando, presunçoso, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O que tu quiseres.

- Isso não vale. - Harry comentou indignado. - Eu tenho quase tudo que poderia querer. Quando vencer, terei tudo.

- É pegar ou largar.- disse Draco.

- Você não vai querer me largar, vai? - Perguntou inocente, indiferente ao dito anteriormente pelo loiro.

- Não.- disse Draco.- Nem num milhão de anos.

- Uma ideia já foi. - Harry disse vitorioso. - Agora só faltam mais 1000...

- Como?

Harry riu alto apertando o namorado em seus braços.

Nem lembrava mais qual o filme, ou mesmo o que é que estavam fazendo ali naquele ambiente; apenas se importava com aquele homem loiro que tinha o corpo apoiado no seu e no quanto ele o fazia feliz. Amava-o e ainda bem que também era amado. O que precisava mais na vida?

- Já são quatro da manhã…- disse Draco, olhar para o relógio de sala.- Vamos dormir.

Harry apenas acenou e levantou-se, seguindo o namorado. A sala podia ser arrumada no dia seguinte. Andaram até ao quarto e enquanto Draco se preparava para dormir, no banheiro, Harry vestia as calças do pijama. Depois, quando Draco saiu do banheiro foi a vez do moreno.

Quando se deitaram e os corpos se procuraram pareceu que toda a tensão acumulada nas últimas duas semanas se desvaneceu. Estavam bem, agora.

Olharam-se por longos momentos até Draco dizer:

- Eu senti a tua falta. Os meus amigos disseram que eu andava com a expressão de cachorro abandonado que só me faltava chorar para parecer um.

- Estamos juntos agora. - Harry falou estendendo a mão na face do loiro fazendo-lhe pequenos carinhos. - Nada nos separará por muito tempo essa semana. Senti muito sua falta também.

Draco olhou para o moreno e não aguentou. Não aguentava deixar o namorado na expectativa.

- O que achas se fizéssemos deste apartamento uma moradia permanente?- perguntou.

- Acho que não te acompanhei nessa. - Harry comentou intrigado.

- Porque não?- perguntou Draco.- Não gostavas que eu viesse viver contigo?

- Você vai vir para L.A.? - Harry perguntou ficando por cima do loiro sorrindo abertamente. - Sério? Certeza?

Draco riu e saiu, suavemente, debaixo do namorado para poder se levantar e dirigir-se á sua mala e tirar de lá um envelope volumoso. Tirou de dentro do envelope um papel mais pequeno e voltou para a cama. Acendeu a luz do candeeiro e entregou o papel e os óculos de armação negra ao namorado. Harry apenas pegou nos óculos e no papel. Assim que começou a ler soube que era uma carta de admissão.

- Eu agora já estou apto para fazer estágio.- disse Draco.- Disseram-me que eu podia escolher qualquer hospital que quisesse, então, eu escolhi alguns hospitais da zona. Fui admitido.

- Draco! - Harry exclamou animado puxando o namorado para um beijo bem caloroso.

Draco riu antes de o namorado o beijar e quando se separaram o loiro ainda disse:

- Ainda há mais. O hospital onde fui admitido é dos melhores entre a área e fica perto do teu escritório. Podemos almoçar e vir para casa juntos, isto é, se tu quiseres e se me aceitares cá em casa.

- Tem certeza? - Harry perguntou sorrindo - Você não está fazendo isso só porque eu estou aqui, está?

- Também.- respondeu o loiro.- Mas eu sempre quis fazer o estágio em Los Angeles.

- Ainda bem que amanhã eu não preciso ir cedo para o trabalho. - O moreno falou puxando o loiro para si. - Temos que comemorar! - Exclamou puxando o namorado para outro beijo cheio de desejo.

- Espera…- disse Draco, assim que se separam.- Eu posso então vir viver contigo? Posso trazer as minhas coisas, as minhas roupas, os meus livros e até o Tomy? Não te vais fartar de mim? Eu posso encontrar outra casa ou apartamento.

- Talvez precisemos de um novo apartamento maior, - Disse enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço alvo que sentira tanta falta. - mas não será problema nenhum. Amanhã, vou mandar o Jen ir atrás de um...

- Quem é o Jen?- perguntou Draco, afastando-se do namorado e olhando para ele.

- Nada de mais... - Harry começou puxando o loiro para perto de novo. - Só um cara lá com quem eu passo o dia.

- Sim…- disse Draco. Parecia ciumento.- E porque é que havia ele de ir á procura de um apartamento para nós?

- Porque ele conhece os melhores lugares, com os melhores preços. - Respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha curioso. - Ciúmes? Ele só procurará, nós decidiremos qual, bobinho.

- Eu não sou ciumento.- disse Draco.- O ciumento da relação és tu.

- Certeza? - Harry perguntou curioso. - Mesmo se eu disser que Jeremy é bem gatão?

- Quanto tempo é que vocês passam juntos por dia, mesmo?

- Não tem hora fixa. - Respondeu sentando sobre sua perna encarando o namorado. - Mas são várias horas. E aos finais de semana bem poucas.

- E ele é exactamente o quê a ti?

- Isso não é ciumes? - Harry perguntou sem responder a pergunta do namorado rindo sem barulho. - Você fica tão sexy enciumado, meu loirinho gatinho.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes.- insistiu o loiro, enquanto se voltava na cama, ficando de costas para o namorado.- Agora dorme que já é tarde.

- Acho que tenho uma foto dele no meu celular. - Harry comentou deitando ao lado o loiro o abraçando. - Quer ver?

Estava brincando com fogo e provavelmente seria queimado, mas adorava irritar do namorado daqulea maneira, principalmente quando este não dava o braço a torcer.

Foi a gota de água. O cansaço, a tensão e os ciúmes deliberadamente provocados por Harry fizeram o seu trabalho. Rapidamente, o loiro desembaraçou-se dos lençóis e do braço do namorado para se levantar e ir embora. Abriu a porta do quarto, saiu e ao fechar, fechou-a com mais força do que o necessário.

- Parvo.- disse alterado enquanto caminhava. Foi em direcção á sala e abriu a janela enorme, saindo para a varanda de onde se tinha uma vista panorâmica sobre a cidade. Era sempre para ali que Draco ia porque a vista acalmava-o.

Estavam no Inverno. Durante o dia estivera a chover e o pavimento frio da varanda estava ainda encharcado. O vento estava um pouco forte demais, como já era habitual. Porém, o loiro estava descalço e apenas tinha vestido um pijama leve de Verão.

Toda a sua pele se tinha enrugado em contacto com o frio mas ele não se importava. A raiva dos ciúmes impedia-o de sentir qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Idiota.- bufou ele, enquanto se sentava em uma rede de jardim que ali estava pendurada. Claro que a rede estava encharcada de água mas ele, mais uma vez, nem notou.

- Draco, sai daí. - Falou parando ao lado do loiro. - Está molhado, não vai querer se resfriar justo essa semana, vai?

Draco olhou feio para o namorado mas não respondeu nada. Estava amuado.

- Não reclame se eu bater sua cabeça na porta depois. - Harry comentou dando ombros enquanto se inclinava sobre o loiro o pegando no colo. - Tão melodramático, meu loirinho.

- Eu não sou melodramático.- disse Draco.- Se eu estou molhado é por tua culpa!

- Não me lembro de mandar certas pessoas saírem da cama quentinha e ir deitar naquela rede. - Harry falou empurrando o pé da porta do banheiro com o pé. - Agora vamos ter que tomar um banho quentinho para não ficar resfriado.

- Vamos? – perguntou Draco. – Que eu saiba, eu sou o único molhado e a culpa é tua.

- Não posso querer tomar um banho com o meu loirinho gostosinho? - O moreno perguntou colocando o namorado dentro do box ligando chuveiro na água quente. - Ou você não quer que eu tome um banho contigo?

Draco parou alguns momentos mas depois acabou por puxar o namorado para junto de si.

- Isto não significa que eu te perdoei.- disse ele.

- Eu não quero que você me perdoe tão rápido. - o maior murmurou empurrando o corpo do loiro contra a parede, prensando-o contra o seu. - Fui um garotão mal e preciso me desculpar direito e de muitas maneiras.

- Oh, nesse caso- disse Draco.- Eu acho que estou furioso contigo…

Harry sorriu e atacou os lábios e pescoço do namorado com beijos carinhosos, estimulando Draco a gemer de forma a que os seus gemidos se perdessem na noite.

- **HD** -

O relógio marcava as dez e vinte da manhã e os dois corpos repousados na cama mostravam-se relaxados e completamente adormecidos. Draco estava aninhado no corpo de Harry enquanto este abraçava o menor.

Porém, um toque de telemóvel veio quebrar todo o silêncio que envolvia o quarto.

Harry foi o primeiro a acordar e atendeu o telemóvel.

- Sim?

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!- foi a voz estridente da mulher que impediu Draco de voltar a adormecer. Claro que o moreno a reconheceu logo. Era Luna Lovegood. Ela e o moreno eram uma dupla conhecida por ganharem todos os casos judiciais em que pegavam. - Onde é que tu estás? Devias estar aqui á, pelo menos, meia hora! Não me digas que te esqueceste que hoje tinhas aquela audiência suplementar ás onze! Eu vou sair do escritório agora e o Jeremy está comigo levando as tuas coisas. É bom que quando nós chegarmos ao Tribunal, tu estejas lá ou estejas a chegar!

Ela nem deixou o moreno responder pois desligou assim que acabou de falar.

- Quem era?- perguntou Draco.

- Trabalho... - Murmurou puxando o loiro para poder tomar os lábios num beijo doce e calmo.

Assim que o beijo se encerrou, Harry se levantou num pulo e saiu correndo para a cozinha e para o banheiro e de volta para o quarte, sempre tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio, mas o que nunca conseguiu.

- Te vejo no almoço? - Harry perguntou beijando rápido o namorado dez minutos depois da ligação carregando uma caneca de café.

- Não posso ir contigo? - perguntou o loiro, apanhando o namorado de surpresa. - Não vou dormir mais de qualquer maneira.

- Pode. - Harry respondeu coçando a cabeça. - Mas tenho apenas vinte minutos para chegar do outro lado da cidade. Não quer me acompanhar a tarde e conhecer o Jeremy?

- Vou conhecer o teu escritório, á tarde?- perguntou Draco.- Posso lá passar a tarde?

- Eu te levo. - Harry falou beijando o namorado. - Te vejo a tarde! - Exclamou e saiu correndo do quarto sem dar tempo do loiro dizer alguma coisa.

Draco sorriu e voltou a deitar-se. Gostava de ter ido com o namorado. Gostava de poder ver Harry em plena acção, defendendo um cliente. Sabia que o namorado era um dos advogados mais respeitados de Las Vegas e considerado um verdadeiro prodígio. Afinal, o namorado ainda não chegara aos trinta e já tinha mérito no seu ramo de trabalho, um ramo que era um dos mais competitivos.

Porém, iria, pela primeira vez, poder ver o escritório do namorado. Iria ver o seu território.

Como era de esperar, Draco não adormeceu novamente. Assim, para passar o tempo, ligou a televisão plasma do quarto e navegou pelos canais até encontrar um programa que lhe interessava. Esteve assim até ao final da manhã que foi quando se levantou, tomou um banho, vestiu-se e comeu alguma coisa leve já que Harry tinha enviado uma mensagem a dizer que os planos de almoço teriam de ser cancelados pois a audiecia tinha demorado mais tempo do que o previsto.

Estava a acabar de se preparar para sair quando recebeu uma mensagem de Harry a dizer que já estava disponível para o loiro.

Então, Draco, vestiu o seu casaco favorito- que por acaso, era o casaco de lã cinzento que Harry lhe dera á três anos atrás para que o loiro tivesse algo do moreno sempre perto de si- e saiu de casa em direcção á garagem.

Assim que entrou no carro, ligou o rádio e o GPS para não se perder, inseriu as coordenadas e iniciou a viagem.

Não demorou mais de vinte minutos a chegar ao escritório do namorado. Harry tinha, a alguns anos despedido-se da empresa em que trabalhava para, pelo que o loiro tinha percebido, ir trabalhar em parceria com outra advogada e ambos tinham construído um negócio próspero. A pequena empresa, se assim lhe poderia chamar, funcionava num edifício apenas de escritórios e já tinha o seu próprio andar.

Draco identificou-se á entrada e logo lhe foi dada a passagem até ao oitavo andar. Assim que chegou ao destino, puxou a porta envidraçada que "o pequeno negócio" e entrou, deparando-se com uma cena um pouco peculiar.

A área da recepção era decorada de uma forma sóbria e elegante. Porém, em cima de uma mesa de trabalho estava um grupo de pessoas que pareciam almoçar, tendo em conta que todas elas tinham um pedaço de pizza na mão.

Harry estava sentado no tampo da mesa e ao seu lado estava uma mulher jovem, loira, de olhos azuis. Parecia um anjo com as feições que faziam lembrar uma boneca delicada e a tez pálida. Havia, também, duas pessoas sentadas em cadeiras rolantes. Uma era uma mulher, talvez a mais velha do grupo, morena, de olhos castanhos e baixinha. A sua expressão aparentava simpatia e honestidade. Por fim, na outra cadeira, estava sentado um jovem moreno, de olhos azuis- claros e pele um pouco morena.

Não demorou muito para que o grupo se apercebesse da existência de Draco.

- Desculpe mas não estamos a atender ninguém.- disse a mulher loira.- Volte mais tarde, por favor.

- Eu não vim á procura de ajuda profissional.- disse Draco, porém hesitou ao comunicar o seu propósito. Ele não sabia se Harry tinha falado dele aos colegas de trabalho. Ele não sabia se Harry era aberto com eles e lhes tinha dito que namorava com um homem.

Assim que escutou a voz do namorado, Harry olhou para o loiro e abriu um sorriso se levantando rapidamente indo em direção ao loiro lhe roubando um rápido beijo.

- Pessoal, esse é Draco, meu namorado e melhor amigo. - Falou puxando o em direção as outras pessoas. - Draco, esses são Luna, Camille e o Jeremy. - Disse apontando para cada um. - Espero que não se importem por ter convidá-lo para almoçar com a gente.

- De jeito nenhum, Harry. - Luna exclamou sorrindo animada.

- Então, você é o Draco. - Jeremy comentou pensativo analisando de cima baixo o loiro. - Não acredito que me trocou por isso aí...

- Jeremy! - Harry exclamou indignado batendo na cabeça do outro moreno.

- O que? - Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Você não presta! - Harry exclamou novamente puxando uma cadeira para o namorado.

Draco sorriu para os presentes e sentou-se na cadeira que Harry puxara para ele. Não sabia o que falar. Não conhecia aquelas pessoas. Porém, não teve de esperar muito para que a conversa surgir-se.

- Então…- começou Luna.- Tu és aquele que distrai o Harry do trabalho. Eu já perdi a conta ás vezes a que o telemóvel ou o telefone toca e o Harry atente e fica horas a falar antes de trabalhar.

Draco olhou para o namorado e depois para Luna:

- Eu peço desculpa. Não é minha intenção desvia-lo do trabalho dele.

- E a minha desculpa? - Jeremy exclamou cruzando os braços fingindo impaciência. - Você roubou o meu bofe de mim. E não gosto de dividir o que é meu...

- Jem! - Harry quase gritou dessa vez indignado. - O que você tá pensando?

- Você sabe que eu te amo, bobo. - o outro moreno respondeu piscando sedutoramente para Harry.

Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente confuso. Será que aquele jovem estava interessado em Harry? O moreno, com o passar dos anos, tinha-se tornado ainda mais belo e naquele momento tinha os óculos postos.

- Não liga para ele, Draco. - Harry falou passando seu braço pelo ombro do loiro. - Jem só está fazendo isso para me irritar e causar um pouco. Ele tem um namora...

- Trocaria ele em um piscar de olhos por você. - Comentou bebendo um pouco do refresco sorrindo animado.

Harry olhou levemente irritado para o outro e mostrou o dedo enquanto pegava um pedaço da pizza e levava para o namorado. Esse ato apenas fez com quem Jem abrisse um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos.

- Eu te amo, viu, loirinho. - Harry murmurou beijando o rosto de Draco. - Pedi sua pizza preferida. Espero que esteja boa...

- Como o amor é lindo. - Camille exclamou do outro lado da mesa sorrindo animada.

- Só se estiver se referindo ao meu amor pelo Harry. - Jeremy disse jogando a franja que não possuía para trás.

- Também, também... - Comentou balando a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria junto com todo o resto do pessoal.

- Agora que estabelecemos o amor do Jem pelo Harry- disse Luna.- eu gostaria de saber mais um pouco sobre o Draco. Afinal, eu conheço o Harry desde o início da faculdade e nunca o vi tão empenhado numa relação.

Draco sorriu e perguntou:

- O que gostarias de saber?

- Bem, o que é que nós sabemos, meninos?- perguntou Luna a Jeremy e Camille.- Sabemos que vocês são amigos desde crianças e que discutiram, afastando-se durante cinco anos, e que voltaram a reencontrar-se á cerca de três anos.

- Desculpe. - Harry murmurou para que apenas o loiro ouvisse. - Esse interrogatório vai ser cheio de perguntas capriçosas...

Draco sorriu para o namorado e voltou a dar atenção a Luna.

- Bem, então, meninos vocês querem perguntar alguma coisa?- perguntou a loira, sabendo que Jeremy ia ter alguma coisa para perguntar.

- Já que insiste. - Jeremy respondeu se ajeitando na cadeira colocando o copo na mesa - Quem é você? E o que você quer com o meu Harry?

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy.- respondeu Draco.- Bem, eu quero muita coisa do Harry. Quero o amor, o coração, o carinho, os sorrisos, a alma, as palavras, o corpo e muito mais. Afinal, eu acho que quero tudo. E devo avisar que não gosto de partilhar e que posso ser muito protector com aquilo que é eu!

- Uii, foi forte.- disse Camille, fazendo Luna e Harry sorrirem.

- Draco Malfoy... Grande coisa. - Exclamou cruzando os braços. - Aposto que nem consegue satisfazê-lo direito na cama.

Harry que tomava um pouco de água no momento, afogou com o líquido, cuspindo tudo para frente fazendo uma bagunça no local.

- Jeremy! - Gritou como pode entre as tossidas.

- Só digo o que eu acho, meu bem... Você sabe disso.

- Ainda não houve queixas até hoje.- disse Draco, abrindo um sorriso superior para Jeremy.

- Harry é certinho de mais para se queixar disso. - Disso dando ombros.

- Por favor, pará. - Harry pediu encarando o moreno enquanto limpava a água que havia escorrido por seu queixo e pescoço.

- Que? Isso está escrito por toda a cara dele. - Falou gesticulando de onde estava o círculo que se referia a face do loiro. - E se bobear na sua também quando chega de viagem ou hoje de manhã... Aposto que gasta toda a energia com o Alex e não sobra nada para ti, bobinho.

Harry abriu a boca para respondeu mas foi interrompido pelo loiro:

- O que?

- Isso que você ouviu.- disse Jeremy.

Então Draco explodiu. Ele estava a tentar manter-se superior até porque ali era o local de trabalho do namorado mas aquilo já era provocação a mais.

- Eu nem deveria dizer isto até porque não é da tua conta mas eu jamais fui infiel!- disse ele, com a voz alterada.- Muito menos seria infiel, usando o meu melhor amigo. Nunca houve nada entre mim e o Alex. E para além disso, se eu satisfaço ou deixo de satisfazer o MEU NAMORADO na cama, é assunto nosso do qual ninguém tem nada que se intrometer!

Jeremy se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção ao loiro que se levantou olhando feio para o moreno,mas este sorriu e abraçou o Draco apertando as bochechas rosadas de raiva assim que se separou dele.

- Acho que dessa vez você escolheu certo, Harry. - O moreno disse olhando para o lado antes de se virar para Draco. - Espero que algum dia possamos ser bons amigos. Preciso de toda ajuda possível para manter os urubus podres longes do meu Harry... Nosso Harry.

Fora um teste?

Draco sorriu ao aperceber-se que tudo aquilo não passara de um teste. Acabou por sorrir e dizer:

- Eu continuarei atento as tuas atitudes, afinal, tenho de proteger o que é meu. Porém, nós poderemos dar-nos bem a afastar os urubus podres do Harry.

Naquele momento, o telemóvel de Draco tocou. Quando pegou nele e viu quem ligava, franziu a testa.

- Quem é?- perguntou Harry.

- O Alex. Desculpem. - respondeu Draco, enquanto saia da sala e atendia o telemóvel. Porém, o grupo ainda pode ouvir as palavras do loiro ao sair.- Oi, querido.

- Eu não esperava por essa. - Camille disse com a testa franzida. - Porque não contou que iria fazer isso? Poderia ter ajudado...

- Vocês duas descordariam e contariam para o Harry. - Respondeu dando ombros. - Ele não ia poder saber, porque o bocudo iria contar para o Draco.

- Não acredito que fez isso... - Harry comentou indignado.

- Só cuidando de ti, meu amor.

Harry olhou para o loiro entrando na sala e sorriu passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Tudo certo? - Perguntou.

- Sim.- disse Draco.- O Alex apenas me ligou para me dar uma notícia. Ele tem, oficialmente, namorado.

- Com o Dylan?

- Eu estou a falar do Alex, o loiro de quem tu, vai-se lá saber porque, tens ciúmes. Não do Jason, aquele com quem o Dylan namora á cerca de um ano.- disse Draco.- Ele namora com o Thomas, sabes, aquele meu colega de faculdade…

- Eu tinha que chutar um nome, certo? - questionou rindo. - Mas eu nunca pensei que o Alex não fosse hétero...

- Ele nunca foi.- disse Draco, encolhendo os ombros.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta. Dela surgiu um homem- devia ser um ou dois anos mais velho que Harry- ruivo, de olhos azuis, alto e forte. Trazia vestido um fato preto e uma gravata vermelha. Assim que o viu, Jeremy sorriu, feliz.

- Eu não acredito que vocês ainda estejam a comer!- disse o homem.- Já passa da vossa hora de almoço.

- Olá, Edward.- disse Luna.

- Amor!- exclamou Jeremy, quando Edward veio até ele, abraçou-o e depositou um beijo nos seus lábios.

- Draco, - Jeremy chamou - Esse é Edward, meu namorado. Pode tirar os olhos dele, viu.

- Bem, se tu tirares os teus olhos do meu, então não haverá problema.- disse Draco.

Edward olhou para Draco e depois olhou para o namorado. Acabou por suspirar e perguntou a Harry:

- O que este moreno já fez?

- Você conhece seu namorado. - Harry respondeu balançando a cabeça. - Essa foi mais uma das dele. Espero que não se repita, está me ouvindo? - Harry perguntou ao moreno. - E não se faça de desentendido!

- Tu voltaste a fazer o teste? - perguntou Edward, olhando para o namorado. Não parecia zangado, apenas estava surpreso.

- E ele passou no teste. - Respondeu indiferente. - Ali está a prova viva de que o teste funciona. E inteiro e namorando do Harry.

Edward abanou a cabeça, num gesto negativo. Depois voltou-se para Luna e Harry e perguntou:

- Então, meus brilhantes advogados, já analisaram aqueles contractos que eu vos trouxe?

- Já estão prontos para serem analisados.- disse Luna.- Vamos para o escritório do Harry. Camille, podes-me trazer os apontamentos que estão na minha sala?

- Claro.- disse a mulher, levantando-se e entrando numa porta.

Entretanto os outros entraram na outra porta e visto que Harry agora iria trabalhar, Draco não tinha a certeza se poderia estar no local. Porém, Harry pegou na mão dele e o guiou para dentro do seu gabinete.

Era um local espaço e bem decorado. A mesa de trabalho estava coberta com várias coisas e as estantes tinham bastantes dossiês, livros e Códigos de lei, bem arrumados.

Harry quis que o namorado se sentasse na sua cadeira de trabalho enquanto pegava em algumas pastas, dispondo-as na mesa. Camille, entretanto, tinha trazido as notas de Luna e os dois advogados começaram a informar Edward sobre os resultados da sua análise. Camille e Jeremy, assistiam naquilo que podiam.

Draco deixou de ouvir sobre o que eles falavam pois estava mais interessado a analisar o que Harry tinha em cima da sua secretária. Havia um computador portátil que era o mais recente do mercado, a já costumeira papelada, um recipiente cheio de canetas, lápis e outros objectos de escrita e uma moldura digital que passava várias fotos de eles os dois.

Depois disso, Draco observou o namorado e conseguiu ver o quão eficiente o namorado era no trabalho. O loiro conseguia ver o quanto Harry amava o trabalho e o quão gostava de trabalhar.

A reunião demorou, aproximadamente, meia hora e depois Edward saiu, acompanhado por Jeremy, que o ia levar até á porta, e por Luna e Camille que iriam ocupar o seu local de trabalho.

- Enfim sós.- disse Draco, quando Harry se inclinou para o beijar.

**- HD -**

**Nota dos autores:**

Até a parte 2, galerinha. Mas espero que tenham gostado. :D


	29. Epílogo - Parte II

"_A reunião demorou, aproximadamente, meia hora e depois Edward saiu, acompanhado por Jeremy, que o ia levar até á porta, e por Luna e Camille que iriam ocupar o seu local de trabalho._

_- Enfim sós.- disse Draco, quando Harry se inclinou para o beijar."_

**Epílogo**

_Parte 2_

- Enfim sós. - Harry repetiu se apoiando na mesa de frente para o loiro. - Sabia que eu estou louco para chegar em casa e ficar de todos os jeitos possíveis com você? - Perguntou mordendo os lábios do jeito que o loiro achava super sexy, sorrindo maroto.

- Ainda faltam algumas horas.- disse Draco, enquanto se afastava um pouco do namorado e se levantava da cadeira.- Vais precisar dela e eu acho que está na hora de te deixar para puderes trabalhar.

- Fica aqui. - Harry pediu segurando a mão do namorado. - Quero muito ficar contigo, estou há duas longas semanas sem ti. Ainda estou muito carente...

- Mas eu sou uma distracção para ti.

- Concordo. - Disse abraçando a cintura do loiro. - Mas já que você está aqui, poderia continuar aqui mais um tempinho.

- Não te vou incomodar?

- Você pode compensar á noite. - Harry murmurou malicioso. - Aff! Por que raios você tem esse poder de me deixar pervertido quanto estou contigo?

- Eu não faço nada.- disse Draco.

- Não faz nada, sei. - Falou sorrindo apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Isso é impressão tua.- disse o loiro, enquanto se afastava do namorado e o sentava na cadeira para, em seguida, ele se sentar.- Eu vou ficar mas tens de me prometer que vais ser um bom menino e vais trabalhar como deve ser.

- Eu não quero ser um bom menino. - Harry falou apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro do loiro. - Não quero trabalhar hoje á tarde. Acho que estou dodói e tenho que ir embora. - Terminou falando igual uma criança.

- Isso agora é birra, querido.

- Eu sei. - disse sorrindo. - Mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado para em seguida olhar para a mesa e pegar num ficheiro.

- É este o novo caso? - perguntou.

- Estraga prazeres! - Harry exclamou sorrindo, pegando a pasta do loiro e abrindo para os dois verem.

Durante o resto da tarde, o moreno explicou para o loiro sobre alguns dos casos em que trabalhava, as dificuldades e os próximos passos que seria necessário. Houve muitas pausas na qual Harry queria beijos e carinhos, mas sempre voltavam para os casos já que o loiro parecia interessado.

Ao final da tarde quando o loiro saiu para ir ao banheiro, Harry guardou todas as pastas em seus devidos lugares, desligou o computador e chamou por Jeremy que logo abriu a porta.

- Oi, gatinho. - Falou fechando a porta sentando confortavelmente na cadeira em frente ao "chefe" colocando as pernas sobre a mesa.

- Preciso de um favor... - Harry falou unindo os dedos das mãos pensativo. - Pessoal.

- O que você quiser. - Comentou se endireitando na cadeira. - Quer que eu termine com o loiro para você ficar comigo? Eu faço! Onde ele 'tá?

Harry balançando a cabeça e riu animado. Gostava das maluquices do seu amigo-assistente.

- Justamente ao contrário...

- Você quer que eu namore Draco? - Jeremy interrompeu fazendo careta. - Ele não faz o meu estilo.

- Jeremy! - Harry exclamou indignado. - Não é isso. Draco vai fazer a residência dele aqui em L.A. e vamos morar junto.

- Oh! - o outro moreno exclamou boquiaberto. - Então a coisa está ficando séria. Mas já vou avisando que não gosto de threesome.

- Você só sabe pensar nisso? - Harry perguntou abismado.

- Nisso e em você, bobinho. - Jem respondeu piscando. - Mas, enfim, qual é o favor que você quer?

- Queria que você procurasse um lugar maior para eu me mudar. - Harry pediu - Meu apartamento vai ficar muito pequeno, quando juntarmos todo mundo...

- Oh! - exclamou fingindo emoção. - Você confia em mim para comprar um novo lugar para morar...

- É para você selecionar. - Harry interrompeu brincando. - Draco me mataria se não desse a última palavra na compra.

- Vai deixar ele mandar na relação? - Perguntou rindo da cara indignada do advogado.

- Não é bem ass...

- Não?

- Larga mão de ser mais chato. - Harry disse e mudou de assunto. - Você pode fazer isso para mim?

- Eu faço tudo para você, - Começou sorrindo - meu chefinho submisso. Á noite levo no seu apartamento alguns.

Jeremy terminou de dizer e saiu do sala rindo alto, justamente no momento em que o loiro entrava pela porta.

- Não pergunte nada! - Harry exclamou soltando seu peso na cadeira.

- Está bem.- disse Draco.- Já está na hora de ir. Vamos?

- Tem alguma ideia de onde quer ir? - Perguntou pegando a pasta antes de se levantar. - Abriu um lugar novo que você vai adorar. Chama-se: "Paraíso do chocolate".

- A sério?- perguntou Draco, sorrindo animado.- Vamos então.

- Suspeitei que iria gostar. - Harry falou passando o braço pela cintura do namorado. - Vamos. E depois poderemos ir pra casa e preparo o jantar para você, o que acha?

- Isso é fantástico.- disse Draco, ajeitando o casaco de Harry e a sua mala.- Eu amo-te, sabias?

- Fazia tempo que não escutava isso de você, meu loirinho. - Harry respondeu beijando um pouco demorado o namorado. - Eu te amo também.

Draco sorriu e após roçar o seu nariz no do namorado, beijou-o. Repetiu o gesto de carinho algumas vezes até que sussurrou no ouvido do outro:

- Podemos deixar os planos para outra altura? Eu preciso de ir para casa. Preciso de ti.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui ainda, safadinho? - Harry perguntou sorrindo se despedindo rapidamente das pessoas puxando o loiro junto.

Draco sorriu.

Seria uma longa noite.

**- HD -**

O resto da semana passou a correr e Draco deu por si a pegar na sua mala para sair do apartamento do namorado. Harry já estava na garagem, á sua espera. Fechou a porta e foi para o elevador. Enquanto fazia a pequena viagem, o loiro ia pensando na semana que tivera ao lado do namorado. Tinham já descoberto o apartamento perfeito e mudar-se-iam dali a duas semanas.

A semana tinha sido incrível porém Draco não conseguira extrair do namorado qual o sítio em que iriam passar o fim-de-semana.

Quando saiu do elevador e andou um pouco pela garagem, encontrou Harry sentado na mala aberta. Assim que o moreno viu o loiro sorriu.

- Preparado? - Perguntou beijando rapidamente o namorado enquanto pegava as coisas do namorado arrumando junto as suas. - Ansioso? Nervoso? Curioso?

- Apenas um pouco curioso.- disse Draco.- Não me podes dar nem uma pista para o sítio onde vamos?

- Posso sim, claro. - Harry respondeu inocente entrando no carro. - Mas quem disse que eu quero dar uma pista?

- Oh, vá lá!- exclamou o loiro, entrando no carro, ao lado do namorado.- Eu mereço uma pista, pelo menos.

- Uma pista? - Perguntou ligando o carro. - Ok. - Fica a quase 200km de onde estamos... Satisfeito, meu querido?

- 200km? Isso é longe.

- É nada. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Duas horas, no máximo, e exagerando. Mas acho que vai gostar de ir lá... Eu pelo menos amei tudo lá.

- Tu não vais dizer pois não?- perguntou o loiro, cruzando os braços e relaxando no acento.- Assim não é justo.

- Se você souber onde vamos, não será uma surpresa. - Harry falou dirigindo tranquilamente pelas ruas indo por um caminho que não era acostumado ir com o loiro. - Vou dizer que tem uma das coisas que eu acho mais bonita... Fora você, meu lindinho. - Terminou apertando a bochecha do loiro.

- E se eu não gostar do sítio?- disse Draco.- Tu sabes que se eu não gostar, eu vou querer voltar e, nesse caso, tudo isto foi um desperdício. Desperdício de dinheiro, gasolina e tempo.

- Duvido que não gostará. - Harry comentou acelerando o carro. - Afinal, não dá para voltar atrás agora.

Draco bufou, frustrado e nada disse.

- Você vai ter duas surpresas em um final de semana, - Harry começou olhando para o loiro sem se preocupar com a estrada recta e sem carro nenhum carro a vista. - Que namorado faz isso, hein?

- O tipo de namorado que gosta de matar o amante de curiosidade e de susto. Olhos na estrada, Harry! - disse Draco, olhando em seguida para a janela. Cada vez mais se embrenhavam no que parecia ser uma floresta. Porém, não estavam a dirigir-se para as montanhas. Se estivessem, eles estariam a subir e não no plano horizontal que era o solo por onde o carro deslizava.

Passou-se cerca de uma hora e meia até que chegassem ao local. Estavam rodeados de árvores e plantas de todas as cores.

- Afinal, onde estamos?- perguntou o loiro.

- Eu não queria ficar pedindo o chalé dos seus pais todas as vezes que você viesse para cá. - Harry comentou fazendo uma curva que fazia um caminho rodeados por pequenas árvores com flores das mais variadas cores. - Então eu arrumei um lugarzinho para nós virmos. - Terminou parando em frente a uma casa de aparência moderna.

Draco observou a casa e o ambiente em redor. Logo no primeiro instante, adorou tudo aquilo. Saiu do carro e perguntou:

- Alugaste a casa para nós o fim-de-semana inteiro? Isso deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna.

- Aluguei? - Harry perguntou acompanhando o loiro. - Eu conhecia o dono e ele precisou deixar o país por assuntos familiares e não iria mais voltar. Não foi tão caro quanto parece.

- A sério?- perguntou Draco, aproximando-se do namorado e o abraçando.- Temos mesmo este pequeno paraíso para nós o fim-de-semana inteiro? Só para nós os dois?

- O fim-de-semana... O mês inteiro... Quem sabe os anos inteiros para a frente? - Perguntou piscando para o loiro. - Você vai gostar da vista lá de trás. Eu amei! - Harry falou segurando a mão do loiro enquanto se encaminhavam para o outro lado da casa. - Oceano de um lado; montanha do outro. Não tem como não relaxar aqui, não é mesmo?

- Há algo sobre a casa que tu me estás a esconder, não há?- perguntou Draco, porém, perdeu as palavras quando viu a vista. Era uma paisagem fantástica que não tinha como descrevê-la em palavras. Qualquer palavra parecia não ser suficiente para descrever aquilo que Draco via.

- A casa só tem dois quartos. - Harry falou abraçando o loiro por trás encaixando seu queixo no ombro do namorado. - Teremos que dormir na sala se nossos pais vierem conhecer a casa no mesmo dia.

Draco saiu do transe em que estava preso e voltou-se para o namorado, ao seu lado.

- Se os nossos pais vierem conhecer a casa no mesmo dia?- perguntou.- Isso quer dizer que a casa é tua? Tu compraste a casa?

- Não foi muito caro. - Harry falou dando ombros. - Não deu para resistir também; não depois dele me trazer aqui para conhecer o lugar.

- Tu compraste uma casa por causa de um fim-de-semana.- disse Draco.- Que tipo de louco faz isso?

- Não seja tão presunçoso, meu querido loirinho. - Harry comentou rindo. - Essa casa já é minha há alguns meses, só não mostrei antes, porque a casa estava caindo aos pedaços e precisava de uma reforma. Eu só deixei a decoradora louca quando falei que ela tinha que terminar até ontem a casa para podermos passar esse final de semana aqui.

Draco sorriu e observou mais uma vez o ambiente. Sentou-se na beirada de pedra da varanda e deixou que o vento fraco batesse contra a sua face, desarrumando os cabelos loiros. Fechou os olhos e voltou a sorrir. Ficou por alguns minutos até se voltar para o namorado e dizer:

- Isto é fantástico. Obrigado por me trazeres aqui.

Harry sorriu feliz e beijou o namorado entre um monte de carinhos.

- Te amo, loirinho. - Murmurou e se levantou puxando Draco pelas mãos. - Vamos levar nossas coisas para dentro e depois podemos descer e almoçar na praia. Meia hora de caminhada, o que acha?

O moreno riu da cara perplexa do namorado.

- A sério? Meia hora?- perguntou o loiro.- Isto vai ser uma longa manhã.

- Só meia hora. - Respondeu pegando as malas do carro. - A não ser que queira ficar aqui em cima... Talvez a gente poderia estrear a casa? - Perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu prefiro essa segunda opção.- disse Draco, sorrindo, enquanto pegava numa mala mais pequena que as outras e fechava a mala, para que Harry trancasse o carro.

- Mas acho que não temos nada aqui em cima para preparar para o almoço. - Respondeu fazendo careta. - Vamos ter que descer, de todo jeito. De carro, acho que é menos de cinco minutos...

- Por menos de cinco minutos, prefiro ir a pé.- disse Draco.- Vamos então pousar as malas lá dentro e depois vamos lá em baixo.

- Você querendo andar? - Harry perguntou brincando estar assustado. - Certeza? Você sabe que depois vai ter que subir andando tudo isso, não?

- Eu sei disso.- disse o loiro.- Mas gastar gasolina em cinco minutos não tem sentido nenhum, então vamos a pé. Ou achas que não aguentas a caminhada?

- Não vou carregar ninguém depois... E nem adianta reclamar que ficará sozinho no meio dessa mata. - Harry falou empurrando o loiro com cuidado, enquanto subia as escadas que levava para os quartos.

- Até parece...- resmungou o loiro, enquanto seguia o moreno.

Harry sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Adorava encher o saco do namorado. Resolveu, então tomar um rápido banho enquanto Draco terminava de ajeitar as coisas que havia trazido antes de descerem e, por fim, foram de carro para a praia. O moreno já conhecia a subida e não lhe agradava nenhum pouco subir aquilo carregando um monte de sacolas.

Quanto mais via mais Draco estava encantado. Aquilo era um paraíso deserto, tendo em conta que praticamente vivia naquele sitio tão escondido entre as montanhas e o mar.

- É perfeito...- murmurou, distraído a observar a natureza.

- Eu sei que sou. - Harry murmurou inocentemente olhando para o loiro. - Mas fico contente que também ache...

- Não és tu, idiota.- disse Draco, corando por ter sido apanhado.

- Se você não estivesse mentindo... - Cutucou sorrindo brincalhão. - E se eu não te conhecesse também... Chegamos. Espero que goste daqui, eu achei bacana. E tem uma batata frita que é muito perfeita!

- Tu é que sabes.- disse Draco, antes de sair do carro, fechar a porta e correr para o namorado, dando-lhe a sua mão.

- Só tem esse lugar mesmo. - Falou rindo. - Como pode ver, não tem muitas coisas por aqui... - Comentou olhando em volta reparando apenas algumas construções em frente a uma rua larga de frente para o mar.

- É um pequeno paraíso deserto.- disse Draco, sorrindo.- É lindo. Obrigado mesmo. Eu adorei a surpresa.

- Viu só. Depois de todo esse tempo e ainda não aprendeu a confiar em mim. - Harry murmurou balançando a cabeça indignado enquanto sentava-se numa mesa próxima a uma janela. - Agora só falta mais uma surpresa. Vai confiar em mim ou vai tentar extraí-la de mim?

- Mesmo que eu tente, não me vais dizer.- disse Draco, encolhendo os ombros e pegando no menu.

- Mas é claro! - Harry exclamou pensativo. - Qual vai ser a graça da surpresa, se você souber antes? Afinal, nessa última eu não sei o que é que você vai fazer ou dizer...

- O mal que essa incerteza te está a fazer.- disse Draco. Conhecia o namorado que tinha e sabia que, como advogado, Harry necessitava de ter as coisas sobre o seu controlo. Não saber qual seria a reacção e a resposta do loiro devia estar a incomodar o moreno.

- Pois é... - Harry murmurou olhando um senhor que se aproximava da mesa. - Bom dia John. Tudo certo, de boa no mar?

- Tudo. - o senhor respondeu rindo. - Presumo que o de sempre? Com o dobro de batatas?

- Já me conhece bem, hein. - Comentou animado. - O que? - Perguntou para o namorado. - Eu disse que já tinha a casa há alguns meses...

- Sim...- disse Draco e em seguida olhou para o homem em pé.- O mesmo para mim.

- Com certeza.

- Nada de mato dessa vez? - Harry perguntou assustado. - Nem aquele monte de frescurada? Quem é você?! E o que fez com o meu namorado?

- Não posso cometer excessos de vez em quando?- perguntou Draco.

- O melhor da vida é cometer excesso. - Respondeu piscando para o loiro. - Principalmente se for de prazer. Não acha?

Draco corou e nada respondeu.

- Você não pareceu tão inocente ontem à noite... - Harry falou rindo um pouco alto. - Onde foi parar aquele Draco todo pervertido?

Draco corou ainda mais e advertiu o namorado.

- Harry!

- Draco! - Harry fingiu um gemido baixo fazendo uma cara e pose sensual.

Draco fulminou o namorado com o olhar e deu-lhe um pequeno pontapé por baixo da mesa.

- Que foi? - Perguntou inocentemente passando a mão na parte atingida. - O que eu fiz?

- Tu sabes o que fizeste.- disse Draco.

- Sei não...

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada dos pratos.

- Aqui está.- disse John, retirando-se imediatamente.

- De qualquer forma,- disse Draco.- o que vamos fazer durante este fim-de-semana?

- Aproveitar essa paz e sossego. - Harry respondeu já comentando uma batata - Passar o dia numa praia deserta... Cometer excessos. - Disse por fim, piscando para o loiro. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- O tempos está um pouco instável.- disse o loiro.- E se chover, o que fazemos?

- A mesma coisa, só que dentro de casa. - Respondeu naturalmente começando a comer.

- Então, eu espero que chova.- disse Draco.- Eu gosto de estar contigo na cama quando chove.

- Gosta? - Harry perguntou sorrindo. - Por quê?

Draco corou quando percebeu aquilo que tinha dito.

- Tem de haver alguma razão para eu gostar de algo? - perguntou, envergonhado.

- Claro. - Respondeu maroto. - Porque não haveria de ter?

- Porque...Porque... ARGHT! Não é da tua conta! Ora...- exasperou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

- Pensei que gostava de ficar na cama comigo porque estava apaixonado por mim, ou pelo menos algo parecido. - Harry disse dando ombros. - Pena que não foi a resposta que gostaria...

Draco descruzou os braços e olhou para o namorado. A expressão de Harry era de uma pessoa derrotada. Acabou por pousar umas das suas mãos em cima da do namorado, chamado a atenção dele sobre si. Assim que os olhos verdes estavam sobre si, o loiro disse:

- Hey, eu amo-te muito. Eu gosto de estar nos dias de chuva contigo na cama porque tu sempre me abraças e ambos esquecemos que existe um mundo lá fora. Nesses momentos eu sinto-me bem e protegido porque tu estás lá...pois...é por isso...bem...

Harry tombou a cabeça para o loiro olhando para o loiro e não disse uma palavra.

- Agora vais ficar calado?

- Apenas estou admirando meu namorado. - Harry respondeu tranquilo. - Não posso?

Foi a vez de Draco não responder.

- Agora vai ficar calado? - Perguntou imitando o loiro.

- Eu acho esta conversa a mais estranha que já tivemos.

- Posso pensar em outras muito piores. - Harry rebateu tomando o refrigerante. - Ou você já se esqueceu daquela vez com os seus pais?

- Dessa vez não foi tão estranha assim.- disse Draco.- Tu é que, por algum motivo, tens medo do meu pai.

- Se fosse o contrário você não teria também? - Perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Afinal, o que te assusta no meu pai?

- Sei lá. Do jeito que ele me olha às vezes... - Harry respondeu pensativo. - Talvez ele não goste da ideia de você estar dormindo comigo... Se é que você me entende.

- O meu pai gosta de ti.- disse Draco.- Houve até uma vez em que ele disse que te preferia a ti do que algum bandalho qualquer.

- Se você diz. - Harry falou dando ombros. - Mas isso não o impede de ficar olhando de canto de olhos para mim... Sério! Aquele olhar às vezes parece dizer que vai arrancar minhas tripas fora e fazer eu comê-las.

Draco riu e disse:

- Mesmo assim, ele gosta de ti, não te preocupes. Ele apenas se preocupa muito comigo.

- É... - Resmungou e depois olhou para o lado de fora da janela. - Sorvete? - Mudou de assunto.

- Menta e chocolate, por favor.

- Folga... - Harry exclamou se levantando indo em direcção ao balcão pegar a sobremesa.

- Obrigado.- disse Draco, quando o namorado voltou.

- O que acha de uma caminhada pela praia mais tarde? - Harry perguntou tomando o sorvete de chocolate, com muita calda do mesmo sabor.

- Isso seria agradável.- disse Draco.

- Que foi? - Harry perguntou olhando o namorado. - Parece que tem alguma coisa te incomodando...

- Nada.- disse o loiro.- Ainda me estou a recuperar da surpresa. Acho que vou pintar um quadro com esta paisagem para pendurar no novo apartamento. O que achas? E vamos tirar imensas fotografias.

- Você trouxe a câmara? - Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Claro que...- Draco estava pestes a responder mas depois reflectiu melhor.- Ui...acho que me esqueci.

- Como você pode ter esquecido dela justo hoje? - Perguntou rindo da cara paspalhada do namorado. - Não acredito! Pelo menos, poderemos voltar sempre aqui para tirar essas fotos.

- Eu peço imensa desculpa mas não percebo como me fui esquecer da câmara.- disse Draco.

- Agora será obrigado a voltar aqui só para tirarmos as fotos. - Harry falou balançado a cabeça com falso pesar. - E não quero ouvir uma reclamação disso, viu. Culpa sua!

Draco sorriu. Ficou alguns momentos a pensar até que disse:

- Harry, eu gostaria de voltar mais vezes. Podemos fazer desta viagem uma tradição?

- Mas é claro que vamos voltar, loirinho. - Harry falou sorrindo. - Eu não comprei aquela casa para deixar elas para as aranhas fazerem suas teias.

-Tu nunca mencionaste fazer disto uma tradição...

- Tradição significaria vir uma ou duas vezes ao ano para cá. - Harry murmurou pensativo. - Porque não um final de semana, todos os meses? Ou todos os finais de semana?

- Eu não sei se todos os finais de semana seriam possíveis.- disse Draco.- Quando o estágio começar eu não vou ter muito tempo livre. E isso pode incidir sobre os fins-de-semana.

- Uma vez por mês? - Harry perguntou animado.

- Parece-me bem.- disse Draco sorrindo depois de pensar um pouco.

- Então será uma tradição. - Harry comentou pegando a taça do sorvete do loiro que não havia acabado ainda para tomá-lo. - Também, nada me impede de vir aqui nos outros finais de semana. - Terminou piscando maroto para o outro.

- Hey, e vais me abandonar durante um fim-de-semana inteiro?

- Você que vai me abandonar para ficar na residência. - Harry respondeu dando ombros.

- Não é como se fosse minha vontade abandonar-te.- reclamou Draco.

Harry riu e se levantou.

- Vamos?

- Sim, vamos.- disse Draco enquanto se levantava e vestia o casaco. Entretanto, Harry tinha ido pagar a conta. Quando o moreno voltou, Draco sorriu para o outro e ofereceu a sua mão, mão que Harry agarrou antes de saírem juntos.- Penas que não trouxe a câmara. Este sítio é realmente bonito.

- Teremos outras vezes. - Harry disse sorrindo também.

Durante aquele tempo, os dois conversaram sobre um monte de coisas andando pela praia até o momento em que Harry resolveu molhar os pés na água gelada do mar e molhou o loiro inteiro quando este se recusou a fazer o mesmo. A partir dai só se ouvia a risadas do moreno e um monte de xingamentos por parte do menor que corria todo ensopado atrás.

Algum tempo depois, já secos e conversando de baixo da sombra de uma árvore no mesmo local, os dois resolveram já estavam na hora de ir comprar as coisas que precisaram e subir para casa. E assim fizeram.

- O que meu gatinho molhado vai fazer agora? - Harry perguntou entrando na casa com algumas sacolas.

- Tomar um banho.- respondeu Draco, enquanto tirava o casaco e se descalçava.- Fazes o jantar ou juntas-te a mim?

- Quer que eu me junte a você? - Harry falou colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa. - Eu faço esse sacrifício, mas só por você, tá bom?

- Sim, realmente será um sacrifício enorme.- disse Draco antes de se dirigir para o namorado, dar um impulso e saltar para cima dele. Harry, automaticamente segurou o loiro contra o seu corpo este rodeou a cintura do moreno com as pernas.- Eu quero que tu te juntes a mim e depois podemos fazer o jantar juntos. O que achas?

- Perfeito. - Harry respondeu sorrindo e beijou o namorado rapidamente. - Agora você vai lá em cima preparando nosso banho, enquanto eu guardo essas coisas aqui.

- Está bem.- disse Draco, descendo do colo do namorado e desaparecendo pelo corredor. Harry ainda pude ouvir o grito de Draco.- Não te demores.

- Já to subindo. - Exclamou brincando enquanto entrava na cozinha e começava a guardar as coisas que não utilizariam para a janta.

Quando Harry acabou dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, encontrando Draco deitado na banheira de olhos fechados.

- Tão bonito. - Harry murmurou olhando para o namorado.

- Eu sou bonito.- disse Draco.

- E convencido! - Exclamou rindo enquanto já começava a tirar as suas roupas e jogá-las no canto do banheiro.

- E tu gostas.- disse Draco, enquanto dava espaço para que Harry entrasse na banheira.- Esta banheira é enorme.

- Eu sei. - Harry falou entrando na banheira ficando por cima do loiro. - Acho que dá para fazermos muitas coisas aqui dentro...

- Oh, nem penses. Eu tenho fome e, sim, é de comida.- disse Draco abraçando o namorado.- Mas podemos ficar aqui, alguns minutos, a relaxar apenas.

- Vou poder ficar assim aqui? - Harry perguntou se ajeitando em cima do corpo menor. - Adoro você e seu corpinho gordão.

- Oh, até parece.- disse Draco.- Se eu estou gordo, tu estás uma baleia.

- Uma baleia é durinha assim? - Perguntou apertando a mão de Draco contra seu corpo. - Com certeza não, diferentemente de você... - Repetiu o gesto no loiro, embora não fosse tão diferente. - Viu só?

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado profundamente tendo a certeza que não faltaria muito para que metade da água fosse parar ao chão branco.

**- HD -**

Vê-lo dormir era reconfortante. O seu corpo era quente e o cheiro era viciante, como uma droga. Ele era a salvação e ao mesmo tempo a perdição. Ele era simultaneamente a viva encarnação do desejo e da inocência. Realmente, Harry era alguém especial.

Draco sorriu e olhou para o relógio. Era meia-noite. Estava na hora de ligar aos pais que deveriam estar a chegar da festa a que tinham comparecido. Levantou-se e decidiu ligar aos pais da sala para não acordar o namorado.

Quando voltou, tinham-se passado duas horas. Tinha-se excedido no tempo. Apanhou uma supressa quando viu Harry recostado nas almofadas a ver um filme qualquer que passava na TV.

- Amor, são duas da manhã.- disse o loiro, enquanto se deitava.- O que ainda estás a fazer acordado? Aliás, tu não estavas a dormir?

- Estava quase dormindo quando você saiu. - Harry disse passando o braço pelo corpo do loiro. - Depois que você saiu, não consegui pegar no sono.

- Lamento, querido.

- Sem problemas. - Harry falou. - Como estão seus pais?

- Estão bem. Não há problemas, o que é fantástico.- disse Draco.- Vamos dormir agora? Ou queres acabar de ver o filme?

- Eu vou terminar de ver o filme. - Harry respondeu apertando o loiro um pouco contra seu corpo. - Mas se quiser dormir, eu termino de ver em outro lugar.

- Não, não é necessário.- disse Draco, sorrindo e aconchegando-se em cima do namorado.- Eu vejo o filme contigo também. Amanhã não há aulas para assistir ou livros para estudar.

- Eu não iria deixá-lo estudar aqui de qualquer jeito mesmo. - Harry falou apoiando a cabeça na do namorado se acomodando melhor quando o comercial acabou. - Agora, shiu! - Terminou brincando.

- Afinal, que filme é este?- perguntou Draco.

- Um filme que você não vai gostar de saber, se eu te contar. - Harry murmurou sem desviar a atenção da tela.

Draco olhou para a tela e pouco depois soube o porque de Harry não lhe querer dizer qual era o filme. Era um filme de terror. Então, rapidamente, Draco perdeu o interesse no que se passava na tela e olhou para o namorado, aproveitando para o observar agora que o outro estava focado no filme.

Realmente, Harry Potter era um homem lindíssimo. Um espécime raro, até. Porém, não era apenas a beleza de Harry que cativava o loiro. Era também a personalidade forte e carismática do outro.

O loiro acabou por sorrir.

Será que alguma vez se cansaria daquele homem? Amava-o de tal forma que queria-o ter sempre ao pé de si. Vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

Tão absorto que estava na sua contemplação que nem reparou no sorriso besta que se formara na sua face nem na expressão confusa do namorado.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou tirando o loiro do transe.

- Nada.- respondeu Draco, corando.

Harry sorriu e desligou a TV antes de se virar para o loiro apoiando a cabeça num dos braços. Não desviou o olhar do namorado e também não disse nenhuma palavra.

- O que é?- perguntou o loiro.- Não olhes assim para mim...

O sorriso estampado no rosto do moreno apenas se alargou mais e se aproximou de Draco beijando delicadamente sua bochecha.

- Humm...a sério, o que é?

- Apenas estava tentando imaginar em que você está pensando. - Harry respondeu dando ombros.

Draco corou ainda mais e respondeu:

- Estava a pensar em coisas sem sentido, agora vamos dormir que está tarde.

- Ok, loirinho. - Harry falou abraçando o namorado fechando os olhos deixando-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos sentindo o cheiro e o calor do amado.

Draco sorriu e observou o namorado adormecer. Em nenhum segundo o seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Eu amo-te.- sussurrou ele, antes de se aconchegar contra o peito do moreno e deixar que o manto de Morpheu o cobrisse.

**- HD -**

Harry acordou por causa de alguns sons alegres. Esticou a mão e reparou que, ao seu lado, não estava ninguém. Draco já se tinha levantado.

O primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que ele devia estar mesmo cansado da noite anterior já que não tinha acordado quando o namorado saíra da cama.

Enquanto se levantava e vestia, um sorriso apareceu estampado na sua face. Estava feliz pois os últimos dias ao lado do namorado tinham sido fantásticos.

"_Principalmente as noites…"_ pensou ele, malicioso.

Saiu do quarto e deixou-se guiar pela música. Quado chegou á cozinha deparou-se com uma cena bastante engraçada. Do rádio saia uma música de uma das bandas preferidas de Draco e o loiro, esse, dançava e cantava enquanto fazia o pequeno-almoço.

- Might as well face it, you're addicted to love, Might as well face it, you're addicted to love, Might as well face it, you're addicted to love, Might as well face it, you're addicted to love…- cantava o loiro, enquanto dançava ao ritmo da batida e mexia os ovos mexidos.

- Nunca imaginei que veria essa cena. - Harry comentou encostado no batente da porta assustando o loiro.

Draco estremeceu de susto e olhou para o namorado, corando e voltado a olhar para a frigideira.

- Bom-dia.

- Bom dia. - Murmurou se aproximando. - O que aconteceu para você levantar cedo hoje? - Perguntou logo atrás do namorando.

- Pensei em levar-te o pequeno-almoço á cama mas tu estragaste os planos.

- Não seja por isso. - Harry falou segurando a cintura do loiro. - É só me dar um beijo de bom dia que eu volto para cama e fico-te esperando.

- Mas assim já não é surpresa…- disse Draco, beijando o moreno docemente.- Pensando melhor, podes voltar para a cama que eu já lá vou ter.

Harry sorriu animado e beijou novamente o namorado, um pouco mais intensamente que o primeiro.

- Vou estar te esperando ansiosamente... - Harry murmurou piscando para Draco antes de sair da cozinha assoviando distraidamente.

Algum tempo depois, Draco entrava no quarto.

- Olá, amor.- disse, pousando o tabuleiro em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira e deitou-se ao lado do moreno.- Pequeno-almoço na cama.

- Que surpresa! - Harry exclamou fazendo cara de espanto, mas brincando. - Quem diria que meu loirinho tem dotes culinários...

- Até parece.- disse Draco, sorrindo enquanto passava uma chávena de café ao namorado e pegava na sua.

- O que quer fazer hoje? - Harry perguntou antes de tomar um pouco do café.

- Não sei.- disse Draco.- Fazemos assim…eu escolho o que vamos fazer de manhã e tu escolhes o que vamos fazer á tarde, está bem?

- Mas a manhã já está acabando. - Harry respondendo pegando uma torrada. - Além do mais, eu quero escolher que vamos fazer a noite. - Terminou inocente.

- O que é que vamos fazer á noite?- perguntou Draco, curioso.

- Não posso contar. - Harry respondeu mordendo a torrada para encerrar o assunto e piscou com um olho para o loiro.

Draco olhou, intrigado, para Harry mas não insistiu. Acabaria por descobrir. Encolheu os ombros e encostou-se a Harry, que passou um dos braços á sua volta, e disse:

- Bem, de qualquer das formas, podemos ficar aqui, juntinhos, durante o resto da manhã? Vamos fingir que somos as duas únicas pessoas no mundo. Não há livros para estudar, não há casos para estudar nem audiência para ir. Somos apenas nós os dois.

- E o que vai querer fazer enquanto estivermos aqui, juntinhos, durante o resto da manhã? - Perguntou curioso repetindo uma frase do namorado.

- Eu tenho a certeza que me lembrarei de alguma coisa.

Harry riu e aproveitou o resto do café da manhã em silêncio, ou respondendo as poucas perguntas de Draco.

- Harry? - chamou Draco, horas mais tarde, quando estavam ainda deitados na cama, abraçados um ao outro.

- Humm?

- Obrigado, querido.- disse o loiro.- Obrigado por me amares.

O moreno virou sua cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos manhosamente e sorriu inocente.

- Obrigado por deixar eu te amar. - Murmurou.

Draco sorriu e beijou o namorado.

- Não é um sonho pois não? Estes três anos…quem diria, hein?

- Se for um sonho quero morrer agora. - Respondeu. - Não tem lugar melhor para mim, do que estar aqui ao seu lado.

- Morrer? Quem falou em morrer? - perguntou o loiro.- Se isto for um sonho, então que ninguém me acorde.

- Acordar é inevitável... - Harry respondeu e se mexeu na cama para poder ficar em cima do loiro. - Sabe, eu queria deixar para te dar a noite a sua última surpresa, mas acho que não vou conseguir esperar algumas horas.

- Apenas fá-lo se quiseres.- disse Draco, sorrindo.- Sabes que eu consigo esperar até á noite...

O moreno levantou sorrindo e foi pegar duas caixinhas cuidadosamente dentro de sua mala. Rapidamente, já estava novamente na cama, junto ao loiro que o olhava intrigado.

- Antes, - Harry começou pegando a caixa maior, porém mais fina - Quero que fique com isso. - Falou entregando-a ao futuro dono.

Draco aceitou a caixa e, intrigado, abriu. Dentro dela estava, sobre a suave seda negra brilhante, uma simples corrente de ouro branco.

Os lábios do loiro partiram-se em dois. Era uma jóia simples, austera, porém lindíssima. Ele olhou para a caixa e depois para o namorado que o olhava, expectante. Draco repetiu o gesto mais duas vezes até que fechou a caixa e lançou-se nos braços do outro.

- É linda.- disse ele mas em seguida afastou-se e olhou para o namorado. Harry soube imediatamente o que ali vinha.- Ela é linda mas deve ter sido cara. Aquilo é ouro branco, Harry! Quantas vezes é preciso dizer que eu não quero que gastes rios de dinheiro comigo. Eu apenas preciso de ti e do teu amor.

- Eu sei. - Harry falou animado. - Mas eu faço o que eu quero com o dinheiro que eu ganho, não? E eu quero gastá-lo contigo.

O outro olhou o moreno e acabou por acariciar a face deste, abanando com a cabeça, num gesto derrotado.

- Tu és um caso perdido.- disse.- Obrigado pelo presente. Eu adorei.

- Que bom que gostou. - Harry falou animado enquanto pegava a outra caixinha. - Outro motivo pelo qual eu comprei essa corrente é que eu acho que não poderá usar enquanto estiver trabalhando... Então eu pensei que você poderia usá-lo como um pingente.

Harry terminou de falar e olhou o loiro esperançoso. Sabia que o outro sabia o que aquele presente significava. Já estava mais do que na hora de dá-lo ao seu amado, mas não queria que isso o assustasse.

Suspirou levemente e com um sorriso nervoso estendeu o outro presente para o namorado.

- Espero que... Bem! - Exclamou coçando a cabeça. - Não sei o que você... Você vai fazer. Quer dizer... Eu quero que... Ah, você sabe... Só não me deixe. - Disse por fim não sabendo o que dizer naquela situação.

- Tem calma.- disse Draco, aceitando o embrulho.

Abriu-o, cuidadosamente, e deparou-se com outra caixa. Abriu-a e os seus lábios voltaram-se a partir de choque. Envolto em veludo branco estava um dos anéis que Lily oferecera ao filho, há três anos atrás, na festa de Ano Novo.

Logo de imediato, Draco reconheceu o anel. Sabia a história por detrás dele pois a mãe de Harry contara-lhes a história dos anéis em crianças.

O loiro olhou para Harry e perguntou:

- Tens a certeza disto? Queres mesmo ir para a frente com isto? É um grande passo Harry.

- Se você quiser. Eu já venho usando o meu há algum tempo quando você não estava junto. Não queria que descobrisse sobre eles... - Harry respondeu nervoso. - Achei que teria visto minha corrente quando quase me matou de susto quando chegou de surpresa.

- Harry...

- Você é a única pessoa com quem gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida junto. - O moreno interrompeu sorrindo.

Draco sorriu também e baixou a cabeça. Pegou no anel e na corrente e esticou-os para Harry. Levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Queres ter as honras?

O moreno, nervoso, pegou os dois e após terminar de brigar com o feixe da corrente, beijou o pescoço branco do loiro.

- Te amo, Draco. - Murmurou beijando novamente o pescoço. - Muito!

- Eu também te amo.- disse o loiro.- Já não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ti.

- Bom saber, porque agora você vai ter que me aguentar. - Harry falou brincalhão voltando a ficar em cima do loiro. - Até quando eu estiver velho e ranzinza.

- Amor, ambos sabemos que eu sou mais complicado que tu.- disse Draco, sorrindo.- Mas eu acho que te aguento. Mesmo quando estiveres velho.

- Bom saber. - Harry falou se inclinando um pouco antes de murmurar. - Você ficou tão sexy com esses presentes...

- É do meu charme natural…- gracejou o loiro.

Harry sorriu maroto e beijou o namorado, lenta, porém intensamente.

Imediatamente, Draco correspondeu ao beijo, ao mesmo tempo que colava os corpos e passava os seus braços á volta dos ombros do moreno.

- Essa... É uma óptima maneira... De passar o dia... - Harry murmurou distribuindo pequenos beijos e mordidas entre o pescoço e ombro do loiro.

- Concordo.- disse Draco, entregando-se aos toques do namorado.- Mas...logo á noite...vamos jantar...fora. Certo?

- Tudo o que você quiser. - Falou se afastando um pouco para poder olhar o amado nos olhos. - Tudo o que você... Quiser...

E enquanto se perdia naquele olhar apaixonado do namorado, Draco teve a certeza que todas as suas escolhas tinham sido as mais acertadas. Não havia nada a mudar no seu passado pois tudo o que fizera o levara aquele momento tão mágico que compartilhava com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

- Eu amo-te.- disse, transbordando sinceridade nas suas palavras.

Harry sorriu e não respondeu de forma verbal. Respondeu de uma forma mais carnal já que voltou a colar o seu corpo ao do menor e a beijá-lo de forma selvagem, apaixonada e luxuriante.

E enquanto ambos se perdiam novamente num remoinho de paixão, ambos sabiam que o melhor ainda estava para vir. Ambos agradeciam ao destino por os ter unido, novamente. Quem sabia onde estariam se não se tivessem separado? A resposta á questão, porém, não lhes importava. Estavam juntos. Isso é que era importante.

E se ambos pensavam estar preparados para o futuro, o destino mostrar-lhes-ia que não. A cada dia que passava, mais desafios apareciam mas o casal sempre os enfrentaria de cabeça erguida e sem medo. E, na maior parte das vezes, justiça seria feita e eles ganhariam. Um desses exemplos será o facto de Kevin ser acusado de um crime e ser Harry um dos advogados de acusação. Devido ao seu talento natural de argumentação e com provas materiais, Kevin acabará por ser condenado, pegando uma pena de vários e longos anos.

Suas discussões, naturalmente, continuariam e cada vez mais seriam mais acirradas. Porém, nenhum dos dois podia viver muito tempo longe do outro e um deles acabaria sempre por dar razão ao outro, mesmo que este a não tivesse.

Embora as discussões não parassem a verdade é que também seriam muitos os momentos de paz e felicidade. Havia risos, gargalhadas, declarações de amor, palavras de carinho, abraços apertados e beijos intensos.

Alheios a isso tudo, os amantes entregavam-se ao momento do presente, sem saber nem sonhar sequer que dali a exactamente nove meses estariam casados, prestes a partir para uma lua de mel de dois meses e que dali a quatro anos, os corredores daquela casa seriam percorridos por uma pequena menina adoptada de cinco anos que respondia pelo nome de Amber. Seria a princesa da casa, mimada por Draco e protegida por Harry, mas amada por ambos.

No entanto, por enquanto, deixaremos este casal aproveitar o seu momento de harmonia. Deixaremos que eles se amem. Deixaremos que eles aproveitem os seus dias no paraíso.

_**Fim**_

**Nota dos autores:**

E é o fim pessoal. Espero que todos tenham gostado deste último capítulo. Haverá ainda um extra mas este é mesmo a recta final deste projecto de um ano e qualquer coisa. Muito obrigada por todo o apoio demonstrado ao longo destes meses. Ficamos realmente felizes por ter este retorno. Beijos. Kimberly.

FIM! NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! Acabou... Triste! Foi muito divertido escrever essa história. Espero que tenham gostado bastante do final. Muito obrigado por ter acompanhado ate aqui. Não deve ter sido fácil ;) Super beijo, Yann.


	30. Chapter 30

**Extra 01**

Oi, galera, tudo bem?

Como dissemos no capítulo anterior, a fic terá um capítulo extra. Para quem não segue a nossa querida Kim, abaixo estou colocando o link para ele. Eu postei a história, nada mais certo dela poder postar o extra, né.

_**net/s/8989039/1/Ten-Days-in-Paradise-Extra**_

_(para quem for um pouco lerdo - como eu - é só colocar copiar, colocar no endereço lá em cima no "_net_" e dar "_enter_".)_

Gostei bastante de escrever o extra. Foi bom para matar um pouco a saudade desses dois :P Talvez vocês possam fazer a mesma coisa.

Espero que curtam e aproveitem :D

Super beijos e abraços meninas – para os rapazes só abraço, blz? ;) kkkkkkkkkk

Yann


End file.
